La Cruda Realidad - The NGO: Ion
by Geisterivain
Summary: Continuación de La Cruda Realidad – Blood Leagues. ¿Qué haces cuando todo por lo que te esforzaste resultó ser inútil? ¿Qué haces cuando descubres que demostrar tu valía no ha servido de nada? ¿Sigues intentándolo, o tomas otro camino que te lleve a tu destino? ¿Y que pruebas difíciles posee este otro camino? Pues solo moviéndote, y acumulando poder, lo sabrás.
1. Los Sueños Nunca se Cumplen

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni la historia de Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**** PODER ****

* * *

**Los Sueños Nunca se Cumplen**

* * *

_–¡Eres un maldito parasito! ¡Si nunca hubieras aparecido, tu padre nunca me hubiera dejado!_

_–Lo siento amigo, pero ya no puedo seguir viajando contigo._

_–Eres un perdedor._

_–¿En serio creíste que éramos amigos? Ketchum, solo te usé, eres todo un drogadicto, y, por lo tanto, un gran cliente. _

_–Ketchum, este fue un gran robo, lástima que no vivirás para disfrutar del botín… ¡Seviper, usa Colmillo Veneno!_

–¡Cállense! –Grité desesperado, a todas esas voces del pasado. La escena cambió, ahora estaba entrando en una habitación de un hotel al lado de una playa. Lo que vi ahí, me rompió el corazón.

_–Así que esto hacías cada vez que no aparecías por la noche, ¡¿me engañabas con otro?! _

Mi vista se empezó a nublar, sentí el calor de las lágrimas en mis parpados y mejillas. De pronto la escena en el hotel se difuminó y estaba de nuevo en aquel claro en el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, en medio del claro, estaba Serena, la misma que apareció hace más de un año en mi alucinación.

–Te dije que te demostraría lo poco que valías para mí. –Me dijo con una sonrisa cínica, apenas me vio aparecer.

–Eso es mentira… Ahora somos pareja, y… y nos amamos. –Respondí. Sintiendo mi garganta seca.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no estoy a tu lado? –La mirada de la chica me estaba incomodando de manera desmedida.

–Estas… ¡Estas persiguiendo tus sueños! Necesitabas empezar un nuevo viaje, conocer otras regiones, así como yo lo hice en el pasado. Y estoy seguro de que estas cerca de lograr hallar tu nueva pasión. Además, se muy bien que te habrías sentido incomoda estando a mi lado durante los eventos y galas a las que me veo obligado participar; dejaste muy claro que necesitabas alejarte de fama y de Kalos en general. –Dije, ahora con más confianza.

–Si eso fuera cierto, no tendría más de un mes de no llamar, no te ocultaría cosas, y si te amara, no me habría alejado de ti a pesar de todo eso. ¿Pero sabes que pienso? Creo que, al igual que esa estúpida que fue tu novia antes de mí, te estoy engañando, seguro me revuelco con cuanto tipo guapo que veo, ya que simplemente me cansé de ti. Solo te pido que recuerdes como me encontraste en aquella fiesta, rodeada de hombres. Recuerda que cuando lo hicimos, no era virgen. Te pido que recuerdes a todas las personas que has conocido, y me digas cuantas fueron fieles a ti… Piénsalo…

Me levanté agitado, por no sé cuántas noches consecutivas ya, el sudor empapaba mi pelo y mi frente, mi respiración era forzada y cansina. "Ese maldito sueño de nuevo", pensé molesto. Desde que me convertí en Campeón de Kalos y Serena me mencionó que necesitaba avanzar, que no deseaba estancarse a mi lado y vivir algo similar a aquello que vivió como Reina de Kalos, he tenido constantemente dicho sueño. He recordado cada noche esas personas que me apuñalaron por la espalda y me convirtieron en aquel chico solitario que solía ser. Y aunque Serena se comunica conmigo cada cierta cantidad de días, hace un mes desapareció, y lo peor, es que eso ha influido para que empiece a creer en aquello que mi subconsciente me dice a través de su figura.

Recuerdo que, pasado un mes de haberse ido, me dijo que estaba en Hoenn, y que probaría con los Concursos Pokémon, debido a que eran un poco diferentes a los Performances, ya que involucraban la exaltación de la belleza, pero también de la fuerza, al poseer batallas con estilo de exhibición. Después de eso, me estuvo informando sobre sus resultados con constancia, ello me permitía saber que canal de Hoenn sintonizar para ver sus espectáculos.

Pero un día la vi con un humor diferente, parecía agitada, y tenía una mirada emocionada, cargada de sentimientos contradictorios. Me dijo que a partir de ese momento no podríamos comunicarnos, con la excusa de que visitaría pueblos con menor tecnología. Pasó un mes de ello, y ya serían cuatro meses desde que partió de Kalos tras dos semanas de mi batalla contra Alain. Rememoro que ese día, después de la batalla, su humor no parecía ser el mejor.

Esa fatal llamada fue relativamente normal, me habló de sus buenos resultados, y me aseguró haber conseguido su tercer listón para participar en el Gran Concurso Pokémon. A lo que le había entendido, si reunía cinco listones, podría formar parte de ese importantísimo evento. Aunque no me mostró pruebas de que fuera así, no vi listón alguno de hecho; a partir del segundo listón, no supe más de ellos, extraño tomando en cuenta el entusiasmo con el que mostró esos primeros dos. Pero no estoy seguro, ya que yo casi no sé de los concursos, porque no se dio nada relacionado con ellos cuando estuve en Hoenn, debido a lo ocurrido con la Gran Crisis.

Pero lo que sí no fue normal ese día, fue su aspecto, pues había cortado su hermoso cabello color miel, largo hasta la cintura, hasta los hombros; y sé que era su decisión y no mía, pero me dolió que no me lo consultara. En ese momento, una semilla se plantó en mi mente: "¿Sería la mujer de mis sueños, una hipócrita traidora como todos aquellos que han plagado mi vida?"

Despejé mi mente, abandonando esa idea, no quería empezar mi día con el pie izquierdo. Salí de las ataduras del colchón, me di un rápido baño y salí en dirección al edificio oficial del Alto Mando. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que soy Campeón de Kalos, y mi sueño parece más lejano de concretarse que desde antes de obtener el título. Y es que dicho honorario, parece no tener valor alguno, claro que mi valía sobresale ante la mirada de la gente, pero por encima de mí tengo personas que se valen de un poder aún mayor al mío, el político.

"Nadie está por sobre la ley, y usted no está por sobre la Liga Pokémon, señor Ketchum", esas fueron las palabras del asesor de la Liga Kalos. Desde entonces odié al sujeto, de aspecto pomposo. Un traje demasiado cargado de "adornos", un bigote excesivamente aliñado y un peinado que cubre su acelerada calvicie; esa imagen me da ganas de vomitar del repudio que me genera. Básicamente mis planes sufrieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todo lo que creí que podría hacer, fue en vano.

No pasó un mes antes de que me "asesoraran" con la idea de cambiar mi mega piedra y piedra llave por unas mejoradas de Silph Co., claro que insistí en que no deseaba hacerlo, y eso al principio bastó. Pero lo que empezó como una opción, pasado medio año, se convirtió en una obligación, un ultimátum. Ahora tengo un mes hasta la salida del último modelo de mega-aro, producto de la colaboración entre Silph Co. y Laboratorios Lysandre.

Ahora tengo un mes para adquirir ese objeto o llegarán las consecuencias. Y el solo recordar como el representante de la Liga Pokémon Interregional resaltó la palabra "consecuencias", me da escalofríos. Me hace pensar que tendrá que ver con aquello que Clemont me mencionó cuando batallamos, algo sobre poner su vida y la de su familia en peligro. La verdad es que eso no me agrada, pero si termino cediendo, ellos ganarán, y no seré diferente a lo que fue Alain. Con respecto al ex Campeón, al parecer rechazó formar parte de la Elite Four y colocó un recurso de amparo en su nombre, alegando que perdió injustamente la batalla contra mí, porque yo usé una piedra llave.

En un principio dicha demanda no tendría sentido alguno, pero hace mes y medio la Liga Pokémon Interregional, de mano con la Organización de Regiones Unidas, propusieron y aceptaron la segunda gran reforma, también conocida como la Reforma Pokémon-Humanos. Al parecer dichas creaturas fueron rebajadas a simples engendros, comprables a objetos, predispuestos al deseo humano. Y en dicha reforma, en un inciso, se declaró que el uso de piedras llave y mega piedras naturales queda prohibido; lo mismo con los Cristales y las Pulseras Z.

Según ambas instituciones, "científicos" de su rama de investigación llegaron a la conclusión de que usar dichos objetos pone en peligro la salud de las personas, y de paso las expone a una enfermedad nueva llamada Cáncer. La verdad es que dichos objetos si agotan a su usuario, pero en años de investigaciones posteriores nunca se contabilizó a alguna víctima de su uso.

Y con eso, mi objetivo perdió sentido. Ya de nada servía demostrar que el poder de lazos prevalece sobre la artificialidad, pues ahora incluso se considerara trampa dicho método de accionar. En general, dicha reforma dejó en muy mal lugar a los Pokémon, siendo que incluso se legalizó la "caza deportiva" de los mismos; todo con la excusa de "Son seres salvajes que ponen en peligro a las personas, así que sus poblaciones deben ser contraladas". Con esto, la anterior ley sobre asesinato Pokémon, que indicaba que solo sería posible en caso de defensa o con el fin de proveerse de alimento, manteniendo un control y con la necesidad de un permiso para hacerlo, quedó atrás; ahora cualquiera puede usar fuerza letal contra un Pokémon y nada ocurrirá, legalmente eso será una buena acción, incluso.

Todo esto claramente provocaría un revuelo en aquellos que son pro-Pokémon, o sea, los Pokémonistas. Pero ahí entró en rigor otro inciso de la reforma, "Aquel que defienda a un Pokémon, sobreponiendo la vida de éste sobre las comodidades de un ser humano, será considerado culpable de negligencia, y se castigará según la amplitud de sus acciones". Y tras esto vino la ola de despidos y "desapariciones". A nivel de Kalos, sé que el profesor Sycamore fue despedido, colocando a un científico de Corporación Flare, Xerosic Kuseroshiki; un hombre regordete y pelirrojo, con una mirada desagradable.

Y no solo su mirada es desagradable, todo de él lo es. Lo conocí en persona en una de mis reuniones con el presidente y directivo de la compañía para la que trabaja el científico, Lysandre Fleur-de-lis. Resultó que mi pensamiento sobre una relación forzosa con el pelirrojo de gran melena estuvo acertado, y en estos meses me he visto en la necesidad de reunirme muchas veces con el sujeto. Incluso me vi en la necesidad de probar sus productos, incluido el nuevo diseño de mega-aro; que debo aclarar, es terrible.

Resulta que dicho objeto obliga a los Pokémon a extraer aún más de su propia energía, para sí cerrar la brecha con la mega-evolución original, donde tanto entrenador como Pokémon unen su energía. Estaba claro que no lo haría con uno de mis Pokémon, así que a regañadientes lo hice con uno de los sujetos de prueba de la compañía. Ver como ese pobre Gallade alcanzaba su forma mega con gritos de agonía, para luego desmayarse, dejando ver múltiples cicatrices, me revolvió el estómago. Después de tan grotesca escena, Lysandre se excusó con un movimiento de manos, alegando que hacía falta algunos ajustes.

Con respecto a las desapariciones y despidos. Clemont y varios líderes de gimnasio fueron removidos de sus puestos y remplazados. A esa gente de la Liga no les importó que por años promocionaran los mega-aros, apenas se enteraron de su relación con Sycamore, los desecharon. Y claro, como ellos se encargan de coordinar a los líderes de gimnasio, nadie pudo decir nada.

Poco después, la Reina de Kalos renunció a su puesto, siguiendo a su hermano a algún lugar desconocido. Claro que esa chica rubia nunca me cayó bien, pero la que la reemplazó, la finalista de la pasada Gran Exhibición, es mil veces peor. En la vida he visto persona más llena de sí misma, petulante y orgullosa; Amelia es su nombre, una chica pelinegra de ojos violeta.

Suspiré, volviendo al presente, sintiéndome sobre cargado por el peso de mis responsabilidades como Campeón. Lastimosamente lo único que hago ahora es lidiar con retos de la Elite Four, combates de exhibición, y claro, con la demanda de Alain. Además, debo asistir a galas a cada rato, y eventos relacionados con la sucursal de Silph Co. en Kalos, y de Corporación Flare.

–Odio mi trabajo. –Solté en un suspiro, que fue liberado al viento. Pero inmediatamente mi cara de aburrimiento cambió a una de angustia. Claro que no estoy conforme con lo que hago como Campeón de Kalos, pero perder mi puesto sería botar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura y volver a como estaba aquel día que me pensaba aventar de un risco.

Tomando en cuenta que pronto se celebrará la Conferencia Laverre, en honor a los seis meses del nuevo campeón, es el momento perfecto para que sea reemplazado. Y no solo ello, puede que pierda la demanda en contra de Alain, y ni siquiera haya llegado a luchar contra un retador campeón de conferencia; que suele tener más reflectores que batallas entre miembros del Alto Mando, saber yo el porqué. Tal vez por eso Bonnie Miare renunció a su puesto, sabía que de todas formas la destituirían y se lo darían a la finalista de la próxima Gran Exhibición. De todas formas, esa chica siempre fue orgullosa y testaruda, y en varios eventos que nos cruzamos, nunca me dirigió la palabra.

Probablemente los mismo esté ocurriendo con otros Campeones regionales, así que es cuestión de tiempo que se den cambios de título muy deshonrosos y cuestionables. Lo peor es que desde la aprobación de la reforma, nos prohibieron salir a los Campeones, de las regiones donde poseemos el título, así que no he podido discutir la situación con mis compañeros. Sobre todo, porque nos negaron la comunicación entre miembros de los Altos Mandos, nos tienen amordazados, metafóricamente hablando, para intimidarnos y hacernos ceder sin pelear.

Y la Liga se asegura de que cumplamos, vigilando nuestras comunicaciones; lo sé por un dispositivo extraño que encontré en el videoteléfono de mi habitación. No tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber que estaría relacionado con ello. Igual, yo con la única persona que hablaba constantemente, a través de dicho dispositivo, era con Serena, y ahora eso no se está dando. La otra persona con la que hablé, es el profesor Oak, de Kanto. Por apoyo de mi novia y con la fuerza de mi título, reuní el valor para llamar a su laboratorio. La cara de sorpresa en el anciano fue asombrosa, rápidamente expliqué que quería que me enviara mis Pokémon, todos. Dejé claro que no deseaba saber de mi madre, y solo pregunté por Gary, pero resultó que estaba fuera de la región en una investigación sobre los Pokémon Fósiles.

Desde entonces decidí no volver a conectarme con Kanto. Y con el agente Case, de Ion, solo hablé un par de veces para saber el estado de Zapdos. De todas maneras, desde la reforma, se declaró a su organización no gubernamental como una institución ilegal y fuera del marco de la ley. Ahora el nombre Team Ion les viene de maravilla, en honor a la costumbre de que organizaciones de mafias y terrorismo usan el termino **Team** para destacar.

Me senté en un banco, liberando otra cadena de suspiros cansados, y miré mi cinturón de Poké Balls. Ahora Skrelp evolucionó y es un Dragalge; y de entre los Pokémon que recuperé de manos del profesor Oak, tengo a Garchomp y a Skarmory. Ese no es mi equipo normal, pero Pikachu está en descanso, y la verdad usar a Metagross y Tyranitar ha vuelto demasiado fáciles los combates, así que pierde la gracia, sobre todo cuando realizo una batalla de exhibición.

Ahora me enfoqué en el azul del cielo, la banca ubicada justo al lado del edificio del Alto Mando pareciera poseer una hermosa vista. Al final cerré los ojos, e intenté dejar toda la negatividad que me rodea, de lado. Y al principio sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, y creí que lograría entrar en un estado de tranquilidad después de más de un mes de estrés, pero una voz arruinó el momento.

–Veo que "tu sueño" no llenó ese hoyo sin fondo que llamas alma. –Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver al emisor de la voz, no solo por quien era, si por _ser_ quien era.

–¿Brock? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que todos los miembros del Team Ion están en búsqueda y captura? –Dije sin salir de mi asombro. El chico mi miró como si aquello no fuera de importancia y se sentó en la banca, a mi lado.

–Pues sí, pero solo a aquellos que se sabe que son miembros, y yo no soy tan relevante dentro de la organización. –Sentía que mentía respecto a algo, pero no estaba seguro el qué, así que no le di más vueltas al asunto. El moreno de ojos achinados hizo un gesto levantando los hombros y me miró serio. –Entonces… Veo que para esto es lo que querías venir a Kalos, desde aquí pensabas cambiar el mundo. –En su tono estaba clara la ironía.

–Sé que no he podido cambiar el mundo como tenía pensado en un principio, pero es cuestión de tiempo, sé que lo haré. Solo necesito más poder.

Esa idea ha estado tomando fuerza en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses, que la única forma de darme a respetar ante la Liga, es ganando un poder contra el que no puedan lidiar. He pensado en buscar algún legendario, en Kalos existen opciones excelentes para plantar mi punto y no tener resistencia. Pero claro, avistar legendarios es algo que pocos hacen, y el solo haber interactuado con Zapdos ya fue de mucha suerte. Y dado que el ave de Kanto ya fue reubicada y liberada, la opción de recuperarla está fuera de mi alcance.

La idea del poder nació, por, sobre todo, lo que sentí al usar mis megas, los Movimientos Z y cuando vencí a Zapdos y lo tuve en mis manos. En ese entonces no consideré que la valía no sería suficiente, no entendía que un título no serviría de nada para lograr mi objetivo de cambiar este desagradable mundo, pero ahora comprendo que el secreto está en el poder. Necesito poder para cambiar a las personas, aunque ellas no lo deseen.

–¿Poder? Ash, estamos hablando no solo de la Liga Pokémon, sino que además de los mismos gobiernos regionales. No existe el poder para lidiar con ellos, ni siquiera una organización como Ion ha logrado salir ilesa de algo tan simple como una firma en un papel. Escuetamente, no se puede estar contra el mundo que nos han impuesto. –Miré serio al chico, siendo incapaz de comprender porque vino hasta Kalos para decirme eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Debo rendirme ante las exigencias de la Liga? –Pregunté disgustado y cansado de mi situación.

–Claro que no. Mira, vine desde Unova, usé mi título como experto en medicina Pokémon para obtener el pasaporte y así poder ingresar a esta maldita región, para pedirte que te unas a Ion. –Al principio lo miré como si lo que me hubiera dicho fuera una broma, y sinceramente así lo creía, pero la severidad de su rostro me dejó claro que así no era.

–¿Yo? ¿Unirme a Ion? Mira Brock, sé que dije que lo tomaría en cuenta cuando nos separamos en Pueblo Tergeist, pero las cosas han cambiado… Actualmente unirse a esa organización renegada sería la muerte social. Ni que hablar de lo que ocurría con mi título.

No es que me importara una "muerte social", de naturaleza ya soy una persona solitaria, pero me gusta poder andar por la calle sin temer a ser arrestado. Además, dilapidaría el título por el que tanto me esforcé. No importa que esté por perderlo de todas maneras, quiero luchar por él.

–Ash, tienes dos opciones: Unirte a Ion y dejar de ser una imagen pública del sufrimiento Pokémon. O ser un esclavo del sistema que odias, el resto de tu vida. –El moreno se levantó de la banca y se preparó para salir del lugar, en dirección a la salida del área de acceso público del complejo. –Estaré en el aeropuerto de Lumiose, mi vuelo parte a las seis de la tarde, no puedo arriesgarme a ser reconocido. Solo una cosa más antes de irme… Ash, la vida te está poniendo en una situación donde debes elegir, de nuevo. Para nadie es secreto lo que está pasando con los altos puestos de entrenadores Pokémon, tras la nueva reforma. Así que ocurre como en esa ocasión, Ash, es tu decisión aceptar mi ayuda o caer al abismo. Solo que esta vez Crobat no estará para corregir tu error.

Y habiendo dicho eso, el moreno se retiró, dejándome con un conflicto mental aún mayor que al que tenía antes. Pasados unos minutos decidí moverme, entrando al edificio del Alto Mando. Caminé por los bastos pasillos del edifico con arquitectura de castillo, al llegar al salón donde luché con Alain, entré por una puerta al costado, llagando así a mi oficina. Ahora mi día constaría de lidiar con varias entrevistas en línea; para luego tratar mi problemática legal. Pasadas unas seis horas, ya iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Miré el reloj estáticamente, la aguja no se detuvo ni por un segundo; el tiempo me estaba obligando a tomar una decisión, y rápido.


	2. La ONG: Ion

**La ONG: Ion**

* * *

Miré por milésima vez la hora en mi HoloCaster, ya faltaban treinta minutos para las seis y mi decisión estaba tomada. Cuando salí de mi oficina, convencido de que el tiempo no me daría tregua a la hora de presionarme, me dirigí a mi habitación en el edificio de las viviendas. Pasé una hora analizando los pros y contras de ir con Brock a Unova, al igual que las posibilidades de mantener mi título para el final del año. Finalmente, pasado ese período, decidí que le daría una oportunidad a Ion.

Pero cuando me percaté, ya me quedaba poco tiempo para salir del complejo de la Liga y llegar a Lumiose. El viaje sería de medio día en vehículo terrestre, pero podía contar con la velocidad de vuelo de mi Garchomp; por lo tanto, tomé todas mis Poké Balls, le indiqué a Pikachu que saldríamos de la región, y, dejando año y medio de esfuerzo atrás, partí a la capital de Kalos.

Pero no conté conque la distancia sería mucha para mi dragón y que éste perdería impulso pasados los primeros quince minutos, aun así, al fin ya estábamos sobre la ciudad, y solo sería cuestión de aterrizar frente al aeropuerto. Por última vez me fijé en mi dispositivo Pokédex, el HoloCaster de última generación, que a diferencia de cómo le comenté a Serena, no tuve que comprar. El pelirrojo dueño de la compañía productora, me lo dio como regalía por ayudar a Flare a probar sus productos y hacerle campaña con mi imagen.

Cuando confirmé que estábamos cerca del aeropuerto, fijé mi vista en la ciudad bajo las nubes. Apenas pude ver un edificio largo con una pista de asfalto de varios cientos de metros, le indiqué a mi Pokémon que aterrizara cerca de allí. Al entrar al lugar, un aire fresco producido por los Bergmite golpeó mi rostro, y pude ver una multitud de gente haciendo fila en múltiples ventanillas y puertas de acceso. Una sensación nostálgica recorrió mis sentidos, dado que no volví a pisar dicho salón de blanco brillante desde que arribé a la región hace más de un año.

Busqué el cabello puntiagudo y el rostro moreno en cada persona que se encontraba en la zona de abordaje, pero el lugar resultaba demasiado amplio, así que, pasado un rato, me senté abrumado en uno de los asientos de espera. Sabía que el vuelo partía en dirección a Unova, pero no pude reconocer cual fila estaba formada con el fin de montar el avión correspondiente a tal. Ahora el HoloCaster marcaba las cinco con cincuenta y estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Claro que podía preguntar, pero actualmente mi voz y figura son ampliamente reconocidos dentro de la región; y temo que el gorro negro, los anteojos oscuros y la bufanda verde que cubre hasta mi nariz, no basten para ocultarme mucho más tiempo. Eso de cambiar completamente mi estilo de vestuario lo tomé de Serena, pero al parecer no soy tan bueno en ello como ella, y ya he sido descubierto y perseguido en más de una ocasión, como si fuera un pobre Fennekin en una cacería grupal.

–El vuelo Yveltal-644 con dirección a Unova está a punto de partir, por favor, los que no han arribado, deben hacerlo en este momento. –Mis esperanzas se diluyeron cuando escuché esas palabras. Ahora Brock habría entrado al avión y las posibilidades de ingresar sería nulas tomando en cuenta la hora, ya no podría arribar ni comprando un boleto de última hora.

Pero mis expectativas volvieron ligeramente cuando vi una fila movilizarse a lo lejos. Al acercarme, un letrero por sobre la puerta de abordaje rezaba "Yveltal-644". Habiendo confirmado que era el vuelo correcto, busqué insistentemente al moreno en todas aquellas personas que quedaban en la hilera humana, pero ninguna resultó ser él. Estaba por darme finalmente por vencido, incluso ya estaba haciéndole números a la idea de quedarme en el pent-house de Serena ubicado a solo unas cuadras del aeropuerto, cuando una voz conocida sonó desde mi espalda.

–Veo que decidiste venir… Que bien que mi vejiga me obligara a abordar tarde. –No tuve que voltearme para saber que era Brock. Suspiré, relajando la tensión de mis hombros, y respondí.

–Decidí que pasado todo este tiempo, tengo curiosidad de conocer el centro de operaciones de Ion, pero eso no significa nada… Será como un viaje de negocios.

–Claro… Como si los Campeones pudieran darse el lujo de ello en estos momentos. Pero bueno, me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, ya verás que Ion es lo más cercano a una contramedida para estas desgraciadas reformas. –Finalmente encaré al moreno, y asentí dudosamente a sus afirmaciones; deseando que sus palabras fueran verdaderas. –Pero bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí conversando, o perderemos el vuelo. En el camino nos podremos poner al día, pero no en el avión, hay que tener cuidado de las miradas y oídos indiscretos, por ahora seremos como dos completos desconocidos. De hecho, tendremos asientos separados. –El mayor metió su mano derecha en la bolsa de su pantalón color caqui y sacó un papel blanco platinado. –Acá está tu boleto.

Agradecí con un gesto de mi cabeza y me formé en la fila que estaba a unos metros de mí, el moreno me siguió pasados un par de minutos. Ambos ingresamos al avión con la distancia de unas cuantas personas entre los dos. Observé el boletó en mis manos, en él se leía el nombre del vuelo y el número de asiento, "025". Lo busqué caminando por el pasillo, entre el conjunto de asientos, cuando finalmente lo encontré, me senté y pude sentir el resto de la tensión residual abandonar mi cuerpo.

El vehículo volador despegó pasados solo unos minutos, las instrucciones de seguridad fueron dadas y pronto nos hallábamos sobrevolando las montañas. Kalos y Unova limitan al este por tierra, pero en medio existe un gran pedazo de terreno de nadie. Al ser básicamente vecinos, la distancia es relativamente corta, y basta con un vuelo de unas dos horas para estar en la capital de Unova.

En mi maleta, a la cual solo le metí lo necesario, descansaban todos mis Pokémon, incluido Pikachu, que por las típicas reglas de vuelo no podía estar fuera de su Poké Ball. Al pensar en ello, recordé a Serena, me preocupé al pensar en cómo le explicaría el exabrupto cambio por el cual estoy pasando. Ahora ella está en Hoenn, participando en concursos, y los más probable es que cuando llame, lo haga al videoteléfono de mi habitación en Kalos. Claro que solo queda la opción de comunicarme con ella a través de mi HoloCaster, pero al no ser la costumbre, algo tendré que inventarle, o podría ser sincero, la verdad aún no lo he decidido. Primero, debo resolver que haré con respecto a Ion.

Y es que, aunque ya estoy en un avión que va directo a Unova, no me siento del todo seguro de unirme a Ion. Podría no agradarme lo que encuentre, o bien podría tratarse de algo completamente inútil en relación a mis deseos. Inclusive podría terminar por llevarme mal con su líder, todo es posible. No obstante, mi fe sobre el excusar mi desaparición a la Liga Pokémon, alegando que tuve un viaje de negocios, y que eso funcione, es casi inexistente. Esa gente de la Liga es muy astuta y controladora, lo más probable es que mi imagen ya esté siendo distribuida a todas las autoridades, me declararán enemigo del congreso regional, y perderé todo. No me sorprendería que en este momento se le esté avisando a Alain sobre la resolución de la corte sobre su demanda; fallo a su favor.

El vuelo fue justo como lo esperaba, a penas y me percaté, ya estábamos aterrizando en la pista de asfalto del aeropuerto de Castelia. Bien pudimos haberlo hecho en la pista de Ciudad Mistralton, pero al parecer nuestro destino se encuentra cercano a la capital. Los tramites dentro del aeropuerto fueron bastante sencillos, y dado que ya tenía mi pasaporte unovense desde mi primer viaje a la región, no pasé por el más mínimo percance. Lo cierto es que para este punto la Liga ya debe saber que salí de Kalos, así que no hay vuelta atrás, "Adiós a mi título de Campeón…".

Me reuní con Brock a las afueras de la sala de abordaje, justo por donde estaba el área comercial. El moreno no me dirigió palabra, con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que los siguiera y así lo hice. Salimos del edificio principal del aeropuerto y caminamos a través de una calle angosta cercana a éste, entre más recorríamos la calle, más me percataba que era un callejón sin salida, la chispa de desconfianza se activó en mí.

–¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté deteniéndome en seco.

–¿No confías en mí, Ash? –Preguntó de vuelta el moreno, con un tono burlón. Ahora definitivamente no confío en él.

–La vida me enseñó a no confiar en nadie… Entonces, ¿adónde vamos? –Insistí, alejándome ligeramente del chico.

–Okay, comprendo… Al parecer ni siquiera haberte salvado es suficiente para ti. Pero lo respeto, hoy en día confiarse te puede llevar a la muerte. –Señaló el fondo del callejón con su dedo índice. –Al fondo existe un punto ciego, perfecto para salir de la ciudad volando, sin ser vistos. Los cierto es que yo tampoco confío en nadie… Pero tú no me das mala espina.

Bock siguió el camino en silencio, y después de unos segundos de analizar lo ocurrido, decidí hacer lo mismo. Al terminar el trayecto, chocamos con un alto muro de concreto, formado a base de bloques de color rojizo. El moreno rebuscó en la mochila color morado oscuro que llevaba en su espalda, en su cara se formó una expresión victoriosa cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, al fondo de ésta.

–Muy bien, a partir de aquí volaremos hacia el complejo principal de Ion, y tranquilo, puedo asegurarte que no hay trampa detrás de esto. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún Pokémon que pueda llevarte? –Asentí a su pregunta sacando la Poké Ball de mi descansado Garchomp. –Perfecto, entonces al fin el ganador, Ash Ketchum, formará parte de las filas de Ion.

–No te emociones, aún no estoy seguro de que vaya a unírmeles. –Comenté con un tono humoroso, ante su comentario.

–Ya verás que sí lo harás. Ion tiene la capacidad de hacer que te enganches a él rápidamente. Su líder es una persona bastante carismática. –Yo lo miré sin comentar nada, lo que el moreno interpretó como el momento perfecto para empezar el vuelo. Lanzó su Poké Ball al aire, y cuando ésta cayó en la palma de su mano, un enorme Pokémon con piel color lila, alas escamosas de gran tamaño y un hocico ancho y alargado, apareció en el aire.

Brock ignoró mi expresión de asombro y le indicó a su pokémon que lo sacara del callejón. La criatura de apariencia prehistórica lo tomó de los hombros con sus dos patas y salió del lugar. Yo saqué a Garchomp y Pikachu, éste último me miró molesto, pero sin necesidad de discutir se encaramó en mi hombro. Yo trepé a la espalda de mi tiburón de tierra y los tres salimos detrás del moreno y su Pokémon. Cuando los alcanzamos, el chico ya estaba colocado en la espalda de su creatura, con ambos pies pasando por detrás de las alas color lila del Pokémon volador.

–Un Aerodactyl, ¿eh? Me consta que son bastante raros, al igual que cualquier Pokémon fósil. –Comenté, apenas nos colocamos al lado del par.

–Sí, la tecnología que los revive es bastante cara, y polémica… Este me lo regaló un amigo mío, es un científico de mi región; también forma parte de Ion, pero por ahora se está dedicando a un estudio del mantenimiento de especies fósiles. –Su historia me recordó lo que el profesor Oak me dijo sobre Gary. Y aunque tuve la necesidad de preguntar por el nombre de dicho amigo, me abstuve al final.

–Entiendo… Por cierto, ¿dónde queda la base central de Ion? Me imagino que no puede ser un edificio muy expuesto, sobre todo con lo ocurrido estos meses.

–¡Diste justo en el blanco! El lugar al que vamos está cerca del **Victory Road**, un camino tallado en las cuevas que se dirige hacia el complejo de la Liga Unova, aunque supongo que como Campeón sabrás de que hablo.

Sí… –Me desanimé un poco al pensar en dicho título, pero sacudí rápidamente ese desagradable sentimiento. –¿Pero estar ubicados tan cerca de la Liga Pokémon no resulta un riesgo demasiado grande?

–Hay un dicho que dice: "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y más cerca aún a tus enemigos". De todas formas, la ubicación del centro de operaciones está muy bien oculta. Ya lo verás…

–Está bien. –Se formó un silencio que no era ni incómodo ni relajante, que terminé rompiendo yo, buscando respuesta a una duda que me estaba asaltando. –Pero aún me pregunto algo…

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el moreno, haciéndole unas cuantas señas a su Aerodactyl.

–¿Por qué vinieron por mí? O sea, sé que tal vez les pueda interesar por mi valor como entrenador, pero en caso de unírmeles, igualmente perderé mi título. Además, ¿cómo sabías donde estaría exactamente? No siempre suelo estar en el complejo de la Liga Kalos.

–La verdad es que llevamos realizando un estudio sobre posibles futuros colaboradores desde hace un buen tiempo. Nos basamos en lo conocido de entrenadores, estudiosos y gente del área profesional, tanto aquellos relacionados con Pokémon, como los que no. Básicamente cualquier persona que pueda ser de utilidad para la organización. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió. –Varios colaboradores en cubierto e investigadores de campo se vieron en problemas cuando la ley de la reforma Pokémon-Humanos se puso en rigor. Tuvimos que actuar rápido, de esa manera hicimos "desaparecer" a muchas personas que estaban por ser procesadas debido a infracciones relacionadas con la nueva ley. Eso mismo provocó que buscáramos más reclutas, y posamos nuestro interés en líderes de gimnasio y miembros de Alto Mando que compartieran nuestros ideales; pero desde que les prohibieron el contacto libre, esa tarea se dificultó. Tú eras el único Campeón que manteníamos vigilado plenamente, y cuando supimos del avance relacionado con la demanda del ex Campeón Alain, decidimos actuar.

–¿Avance de la demanda de Alain? –Pregunté mirando a la nada.

–Exacto, al parecer el fallo de la corte se dará en un par de días. Te declararían enemigo del estado y le devolverían el puesto a Alain, sin importar que hicieras para complacerlos. –Tragué con dificultad al escuchar aquello.

–¿Y por qué no me lo expresaste cuando me dijiste que me uniera a Ion?

–Sentí que sería presionarte demasiado, lo mejor era soltar la información a cuenta gotas. Además, sabía que no necesitaba decir eso para convencerte. Siempre he sabido que comulgas a la perfección con los ideales de Ion.

Habiendo escuchado todo eso, decidí mantenerme en silencio el resto del camino. Observando de vez en cuando las casas al borde de las rutas, y algunas ciudades y pueblos por los que sobrevolamos; a pesar de todo, el viaje se me terminó haciendo bastante ameno. Pasada media hora de haber salido de Castelia, Brock me señaló una montaña rocosa, justo detrás de esta pude apreciar un enorme complejo de edificios, presumiblemente la sede de la Liga Unova.

–Bajaremos en la falda de esa montaña, desde ahí ingresaremos al complejo de cuevas y túneles que posee la montaña. –Miré el lugar que señalaba el chico. Su forma me pareció bastante curiosa, así que comenté al respecto.

–Parece un hormiguero. –Brock me miró tras escucharme.

–Lo es, yo que tú me cuidaría de los Durant, una mordida de esos bichos puede arrancar extremidades… Y se de lo que hablo, le pasó a un ex miembro de Ion. –Sentí mi piel volverse pálida ante la falta de presión en mis venas. –Pero eso se soluciona con un tipo Fuego, ¿tienes alguno? –Afirmé asintiendo. –Perfecto, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Recuerdo haber visto Durant en varias ocasiones, incluso en Kalos pueden ser vistos salvajes, pero son muy raros de encontrar, por suerte. Son básicamente hormigas del tamaño de una pierna, recubiertas de acero, parecen insectos robot. Aterrizamos al borde del hormiguero gigante y devolvimos nuestros Pokémon agradeciendo por su esfuerzo. Yo no tardé en sacar a Chandelure, que me saludó con su lamento habitual.

–Es bueno ver al viejo Chandelure, recuerdo que fue de gran ayuda en la misión de los fantasmas del pueblo Tergeist. –Dijo Brock, saludando a mi Pokémon con un gesto de sus manos, evitando acercarlas a las llamas de su cuerpo.

–Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Al final donde reubicaron a esos tipo Fantasma? –Pregunté recordando el detalle del cual nunca me enteré.

–Cierto, tú te tuviste que ir antes de la reubicación. Pues al final los representantes de Ion hablaron con el gobierno de Johto, y declararon el bosque como zona protegida; los fantasmas no fueron reubicados, más bien tomaron el pueblo como su nuevo refugio.

–Es bueno saberlo, aunque probablemente ahora eso sea deshecho con esta desgraciada reforma. –Comenté desganado.

–Puede ser, pero igualmente los tipo Fantasma son muy temidos, rara vez la gente se atreve a cazarlos, dado que igualmente no dejan nada físico como para tomar de trofeo. Y ya que las balas convencionales no los lastiman, pues no me imagino quien tendría los Exeggcute de meterse a un pueblo plagado de ellos.

–Ahí llevas razón… –Al decir eso, desvié mi atención a la cueva que se abría ante nosotros, como un abismo que estaba por tragarnos. –Creo que deberíamos seguir, ¿no es así? Podría existir el riesgo de que alguien pase por acá, dado que es la Calle Victoria de Unova.

–No hace falta apresurarnos. –Respondió Brock restándole importancia a mis suposiciones. –De todas maneas un "terremoto natural" provocó derrumbes en esta zona, y el Victory Road fue trasladado a otra franja de la montaña, totalmente al lado contrario.

No entendí del todo la insinuación del moreno, pero decidí no preguntar a qué se refería, por ahora solo podía imaginármelo. Sin más demora, entramos a la cueva, empezando a caminar por recovecos y túneles cada vez más estrechos y causantes de claustrofobia. La luz de Chandelure sirvió de maravilla para evitar que nos perdiéramos, y aunque el moreno parecía conocer a la perfección la red de túneles, usó a su Crobat para que lo ayudara a ubicarse mediante la ecolocación.

Pasamos lo que parecieron dos horas dentro de la cueva, pero finalmente llegamos a una especie de claro iluminado por la luz de la Luna. No necesitaba fijarme en el HoloCaster para saber que serían casi la media noche, tomando en cuenta la diferencia horaria, y la duración del viaje. El moreno se acercó a una roca en específico dentro del claro, y pronunció algunas palabras en un susurro inaudible. Para mi sorpresa, las rocas se movieron, y detrás de ellas, apreció un Pokémon formado por rocas oscuras y azuladas, con varias zonas de color rojo; parecía una montaña, de un par de metros de altura, andante. Era un Gigalith, y detrás de él, apareció un chico más o menos de la edad de Brock.

–¡General Brock, es bueno ver que ha vuelto sin problemas aparentes! –Dijo animado el chico al que apenas podía ver por la luz lunar. Sabía que Brock me mintió cuando nos vimos en la sede del Alto Mando de Kalos; "No soy alguien de relevancia dentro de la organización", si claro. Pronto el brillo de sus ojos se posó en mí. –Al parecer trae compañía… ¿Eso significa que el objetivo fue concretado? –Detecté ilusión en su voz.

–Nick… –El moreno hizo una pausa dramática. –¡La misión fue completada con satisfacción!

–¡Genial! Temí que tuviéramos que seguir lidiando con eso del Team Geyser sin ayuda, últimamente se han vuelto un dolor en el trasero y…

–Nick… –Brock interrumpió al chico, mirándome de soslayo.

–Tiene razón. Pueden pasar, el líder los está esperando. –Su anteriormente actitud infantil cambió por una seria, el Gigalith se hizo del todo a un lado, y con una reverencia me indicó que podría pasar, yo me limité en seguir a Brock.

No dije nada, simplemente seguí al de ojos achinados en silencio. El resto del camino estaba iluminado por antorchas, así que sintiéndome a salvo de un repentino ataque de Durant, regresé a Chandelure; Pikachu se mantuvo en un silencio, expectante, en el mismo lugar de siempre. El camino de roca siguió por unos metros, pero para aumentar mí ya clara sorpresa, nos hallamos frente a la entrada de un enorme castillo con paredes de color blanco. El edificio parecía haber sido sembrado en medio de la tierra, como cual cuerpo que es enterrado tras fallecer. Y nunca mejor dicho, las grietas que cubrían su superficie y la pintura desgastada, eran prueba de que la estructura vio sus mejores días antaño.

Pensé en preguntar respecto a cómo llegó semejante obra arquitectónica a ese lugar, pero el moreno no parecía dispuesto a responderme, así que me ahorré las palabras. Al acércanos al castillo, pude apreciar que había un abismo sin fondo entre el edificio y el camino de roca. Antes de que pudiera preguntar en relación a ello, un sonido de cadenas metálicas inundó el lugar, y pronto una larga puerta de madera y metal, se convirtió en el acceso al edificio, de aparente granito.

Una vez ingresamos, dos hileras de agentes, a la izquierda y derecha del lugar, hicieron una reverencia; en ambas habían alrededor de diez personas, una mezcla de hombres y mujeres. Con la luz de un candelabro, pude apreciar lo que antes no: todos vestían una especie de capucha similar al diseño de la armadura de un caballero, eran de color gris con una especie de pañuelo negro cubriendo su rostro. Todas las capuchas tenían un escudo en el lado derecho del pecho, estaba dividido en dos partes, una blanca y otra negra, y en el centro se apreciaba una "N" siendo atravesada por una "I".

Me pareció extravagante el diseño, pero no comenté nada. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a otras personas con un traje de tela ceñida al cuerpo, estilo militar, de color negro, con boinas negras en su cabeza y la típica mascarilla en su rostro. En las boinas se repetía el diseño de la "N" y la "I". Brock me explicó que el tarje gris holgado lo visten los miembros que se mantienen en la base de operaciones, y que el tarje negro similar a uno táctico de milicia, es para los agentes de campo. Igual me explicó que varios de los mejores agentes no usan dichos uniformes, y visten como lo desean. También me aclaró que el uniforme es en honor al Team Plasma, que los antiguos miembros que se mantuvieron luego de su caída, le insistieron a su líder de mantener el diseño, solo realizando ligeros cambios.

En general el lugar me estaba dando una sensación ominosa, pude sentir el poder fluir por las paredes del castillo, y eso me resultó reconfortante. De alguna forma ese edificio me recordaba al edificio del Alto Mando en Kalos, ambos son castillos, al fin y al cabo. La imponencia del lugar me dio la esperanza de realmente poder forzar el cambio desde dicho cuartel, así que una sonrisa alterada se formó en mi rostro.

Brock intercambió palabras con varios agentes, y al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, me indicó que el misterioso líder, del que no sabía nada, estaba dando una conferencia en el salón de reuniones, así que me indicó que ahora ese era nuestro destino. Dicho salón resultó estar al lado opuesto del castillo, que nada tenía que envidiarle al de Kalos en tamaño. Cuando al fin llegamos al lugar, dos agentes de negro estaban custodiando la entrada. Brock se dio a explicar rápidamente, y los sujetos nos permitieron el paso.

El lugar resultó ser un anfiteatro de gran tamaño, donde, en una tarima, hablaba un hombre de unos veintitantos, con un pelo de color verde largo hasta la cintura y desordenado, coronado por una gorra de color negro, con el área del frente, sobre la visera, de color blanco. El sujeto de piel pálida estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color que su piel, con una camiseta negra por debajo y pantalones grises, el resto no era capaz de verlo con claridad.

Brock me indicó que lo mejor era que no interrumpiéramos la conferencia, yo estuve de acuerdo. Así que en silencio nos sentamos en uno de los múltiples asientos de la habitación. No había demasiadas personas, y cabe resaltar que ninguna portaba ninguno de los dos uniformes, lo que me confirmó que tendrían que ser agentes importantes. Una vez sentados al medio de las hileras de butacas, me propuse a escuchar a aquel que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

–… Dicho eso, Kalos ha sido considerada una causa perdida. Con el Campeón a punto de perder el puesto y la actual Reina de Kalos promocionando las cacerías sin sentido, no hay demasiado que podamos hacer más que evitar que las consecuencias sean demasiado graves. Por el momento tenemos tres agentes que son de la zona, investigando la ubicación del capullo de la destrucción y el árbol de la vida. También tenemos a varios investigadores de campo buscando al resto de legendarios de los que no poseemos conocimiento, con el fin de poder monitorearlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Sabemos que Meloetta y Hoopa están siendo custodiados por aldeanos, que han dedicado toda su vida en protegerlos, de igual forma les estamos ofreciendo nuestro apoyo. Tenemos ubicados y monitoreados a un total del setenta por ciento de la población de estos, así que vamos por buen camino.

Me sentí mal al escucharlo decir aquello de Kalos, pero no me quedaba de otra que aceptar que no dijo nada que fuera mentira; mi tiempo como Campeón no cambio nada de dicha región. De hecho, recuerdo que mientras algunas turbas se formaban para alabarme, muchas otras reclamaban que el campeón de la región debía ser de ahí, no un asqueroso extranjero, y fue con esas palabras. Lastimosamente fui el Campeón regional con peor índice de aprobación en cincuenta años. Al final dejé de lamentarme y volví a poner atención a la conferencia, interesado en el tema de los legendarios.

–Por ahora, la situación de la organización no es la mejor, y definitivamente, mientras la reforma Pokémon-Humanos se mantenga en rigor, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Estamos con manos y pies atados, pero aún podemos evitar masacres llegando a defender a los Pokémon de las cacerías. Sabemos que muchas de éstas son planeadas en las redes sociales, Pokévision es una de las que tiene más influencia en este aspecto. Igual nuestros investigadores están siempre al tanto de nuevos eventos con fines de maltrato Pokémon, así que nuestro fin seguirá siendo boicotearlos. Claro que las conferencias de liga siguen siendo un objetivo muy complicado, pero la fe es que, en menos de un año, tengamos la fuerza para ser capaces de irrumpir en alguna de ellas y evitar su desarrollo. Tal vez así presionemos lo suficiente a la Liga Pokémon, para que ceda a nuestras demandas.

Una sonrisa similar a la de antes se volvió a mostrar en mi cara. Escuchar al líder de Ion afirmar eso me convenció que estaba en el lugar correcto; y es que no podía estar más a favor de los ideales del sujeto. Antes pensaba que cambiar las cosas por medio de la fuerza no daría resultado, pero luego de hacerlo a mi manera y fallar, entendí que el poder es mejor que la imagen, y el único que me puede dar esa clase de poder es Ion y su séquito de Pokémonistas.

–Ahora, además de tener que lidiar con las secuelas directas de la reforma, también nos hemos visto en la necesidad de enfrentarnos contra unos sujetos desconocidos. Estos cubren su rostro con una mascarilla negra y usan una boina gris con el símbolo de una nave espacial en llamas. No sabemos nada de ellos, pero en sus trajes, muy similares a los de nuestros agentes de campo, llevan en color blanco las siglas "BS" en medio. Por ahora los llamamos Burn Ship. Esta, "organización", además de capturar y robar Pokémon, principalmente del tipo Psíquico, no han hecho más que meterse en nuestro camino. Estos sujetos aparecieron después de que la ley de la reforma fue aprobada, así que creemos que tiene que existir una relación intrínseca.

No recuerdo haber escuchado de incidentes relacionados con gente de ese estilo. Aunque claro, los medios censuran mucho de lo que sucede alrededor de las cacerías deportivas, así que no me extraña.

–… Por otro lado, está el Team Geyser, estos son bastante más conocidos, han estado en operación por más de dos años, y nacieron de la unión de la unión del Team Aqua y el Team Magma. El antiguo líder de Magma, Maxie Matsubusa, es un ex profesor de la Universidad Regional de Hoenn, su especialidad era la geología. También formó parte del Instituto Climatológico de Hoenn y el Instituto Espacial de Hoenn. Al parecer renunció a su puesto en estas instituciones, con el fin de crear el Team Magma, un grupo de activistas extremistas, que poseían la idea de aumentar el territorio terrestre de Hoenn, con el fin de propiciar una mejor situación económica y política para su región. Por otro lado, Archie Aogiri, el antiguo líder del Team Aqua, es un ex miembro de la Marina de Hoenn, luchó en la guerra regional contra Kanto hace unos diez años, pero desertó tras haber perdido todos los Pokémon de su pelotón. En él nació la idea extremista de que el mundo debe ser renovado con un diluvio mundial, para de esa forma, mejorar las condiciones de vida de los Pokémon. Así que formó al Team Aqua, y se dedicó a hundir embarcaciones de pescadores Pokémon, sobre todo aquellas que se enfocaban en pescar Wailord. El Team Aqua y Magma eran contrincantes y enemigos, ambos activistas locos, separados por ideales contarios.

Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre esa gente en el pasado, cuando estuve en Hoenn. Ambos eran una especie de insurrectos, que aseguraban tener en sus manos la salvación de la región, pero la gente solo los consideraba unos locos sin remedio. Al parecer con un poco de poder, hasta unos locos pueden dejar de ser "simples alborotadores", para así convertirse en terroristas y una amenaza mundial.

–… Pero esa rivalidad acabó cuando, por necesidad, se ensamblaron en una sola organización. Esto ocurrió después de que pasó la Gran Crisis, que como todos saben, Hoenn fue la región que más sufrió. Ambos equipos se unieron buscando evitar gastos, pues sus recursos estaban muy limitados. Dejaron atrás sus diferencias, llegando a la conclusión de que el mundo está podrido; ahora, con sus objetivos unificados, creen que el mundo debe renacer, y pretenden hacerlo invocando a Groudon y Kyogre al mismo tiempo. Ellos planeaban hacerlo desde antes, pero entre ellos se saboteaban, así que no resultaban un peligro, pero a partir de que se unieron y formaron el Team Geyser, han avanzado terroríficamente sus planes. Al parecer lograron acceder a una especie de monolito que resultó ser un meteorito, y con el buscan rastrear la energía de dos orbes que les servirán para despertar y controlar a los creadores de la Tierra.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente el poder te da la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas, pero en éste caso está en las manos equivocadas. "¿En serio esos dos son tan idiotas para creer que podrán controlar a los creadores del jodido planeta?".

–… Estamos planeando un equipo de acción para detener a esa gente, pero deben ser agentes capacitados y con acceso a poder bastante elevado, dígase mega-evolución o Movimientos Z, cuanto menos todos los Pokémon de su equipo debe estar en su última etapa evolutiva. Los que participen, preferiblemente deben ser nativos de Hoenn, para así evitar problemas con la migración, y de paso que usen su conocimiento sobre el lugar para que la misión trascurra de manera más fluida… Y bien, eso es todo por la reunión de hoy, estaremos estudiando su rendimiento éste mes y tomaremos la decisión sobre quien formará parte de la Misión Geyser. También estaré contactando con alguno de los investigadores de campo para que averigüen sobre los movimientos de Burn Ship. Para finalizar, estaremos investigando a los actuales Campeones regionales, esperamos que al menos uno se nos una en los próximos meses; la situación no está mejor para ellos que para nosotros. Ahora sí, pueden retirase.

Brock me indicó que era el momento de acercarnos a la persona que estuvo dando aquella presentación, a lo que yo acepté sin rechistar. Mientras la gente que había estado mirando la conferencia se retiraba, nosotros avanzamos en dirección al orador. En el camino me topé con caras conocidas, como Sawyer, Shauna y sus dos amigos. Para mi agrado, también estaba el grupo de Brock; Cilan, Dawn, May, Misty e Iris. Ninguno de esos conocidos se no acercó, debido al gesto que realizó Brock con su cabeza, ha de ser mi importante lo que debo hablar con el líder.

Dejando de lado mis dudas sobre la presencia de Sawyer y sus amigos, lo cual me llevó a empezar a atar cabos, me enfoqué en avanzar hasta la tarima. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente al sujeto de pelo verde, Brock hizo nuestra presencia notar, pues el hombre estaba haciendo algo en un ordenador que estaba ubicado en un escritorio al fondo del anfiteatro. El peliverde nos observó unos segundos y le indicó a Brock que podía retirarse. El moreno obedeció sin problemas, y yo me acerqué al sujeto ante su llamado. Ahora de cerca, pude notar que llevaba in collar con la forma de un planeta con un anillo a su alrededor; colgando de su pantalón levaba un objeto similar a un cubo rompecabezas.

–Ash Ketchum, es honor que nos honre con su presencia. Mi nombre es Natural Harmonia, pero la gente me conoce como N. –Y así pude entender la razón de la "I" y la "N" en el escudo. –Para ser sincero, no pensé que vendrías al primer llamado.

–Pues al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, ya que estaban por declárame enemigo del estado. –Aclaré en un tono de reclamo.

–Y por lo mismo ya tenía listo un equipo de rescate. Pero es bueno ver que no hizo falta… –Me sonrió en un gesto que me pareció verdadero, así que decidí dejar el tema de lado.

–Entonces… Al parecer mi presencia era ampliamente requerida. –Comenté rompiendo un silencio que se alargó de más.

–Desearía poder decir que no, pero la verdad es que con la aprobación de la segunda Gran Reforma en contra de los Pokémon, nos hemos visto cargados de complicaciones. Y lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado hacer algo por salvar su título, pero Ion ha perdido toda su influencia en la Liga Pokémon. Solo nos quedó tenderle la mano, en algo que sería más un acuerdo de apoyo mutuo.

–Ya veo… Bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo mi objetivo final ha resultado ser cambiar el mundo tan devastado en el que habitamos, y con suerte regresar el equilibrio de antaño entre humanos y Pokémon. Antes pensaba que podría hacerlo como Campeón de la región más influyente, pero claramente fue un error, si el Team Ion puede otorgarme la posibilidad de cumplir ese anhelo, no tendré problemas en trabajar para ustedes. –Enfaticé con energía mi discurso, con la esperanza que me dejaran trabajar en la alguna misión de importancia rápidamente. Ojalá la misión de Hoenn, ya que suena significativa, y de paso tal vez pueda encontrarme con Serena.

–Me alegra escuchar ese entusiasmo, aunque el término correcto es Ion, lo de** Team **fue un apodo que se nos dio por nuestra relación con el extinto Team Plasma. –Me quedé sin palabras ante la vergüenza de haber dejado a mi lengua hablar de más, y al parecer el peliverde se percató de ello. –Pero tampoco es tanto problema, con el tiempo nos terminamos acostumbrando al nombre.

–Está bien, de igual manera evitaré usar el término **Team**. Por cierto, quería saberlo desde que escuché el nombre, ¿por qué Ion? –Mi pregunta pareció despertar algo dentro del chico, que respondió sin dudarlo.

–Resulta que para que un gas alcance el estado de plasma, debe ser ionizado. El calor del plasma es incomparable, al punto de tanto ser positivo, como negativo. La cuestión es que la ideología de separar a Pokémon y entrenadores del antiguo Team Plasma era muy extrema; en ese entonces fui engañado por mi padre adoptivo, el líder de Plasma, y creí que todas las personas les hacían daño a los Pokémon. Pero aprendí de los lazos de amistad y confianza, así que ese ardor de furia se apagó. Nosotros somos como los iones, capaces de dar la energía de la vida, pero también de realizar acciones extremadamente necesarias, también somos la flama de la revolución. No somos directamente como el plasma, más bien controlamos el proceso que puede provocar el calor intenso. Pero eso es metafóricamente hablando, nosotros buscamos encender una revolución a favor del Pokémonismo y el equilibrio entre personas y Pokémon.

–Entiendo. –La verdad es que el nombre me pareció muy rebuscado, pero no pensaba comentarlo.

–Por cierto, puedo deducir que no le importa nada de los detalles internos ni dar un tour completamente innecesario por las instalaciones. –Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta para él. –La verdad es que pensaba mandar a una de nuestras más recientes reclutas de alto nivel a una misión de reconocimiento. Uno de nuestros informantes nos indicó sobre la presencia de aparentes miembros de Burn Ship cerca de un lugar llamado Bosque Juramento. Pensábamos enviarla con uno de nuestros veteranos que la ha estado guiando, pero podríamos cambiar un poco las cosas y asignarte como su compañero. –No pude dar mi respuesta pues una voz me interrumpió.

–¡N! Ya volvimos de la Reserva Natural de Unova, no encontramos rastro de Burn Ship, pero está claro que sea lo que sea que busquen, está relacionado con los bosques de esta región en específico. Oh… No sabía que tendríamos un nuevo recluta de alto nivel.

Natural, que se había enfocado en el rápido informe dado por uno de sus agentes, me miró. Yo no me moví, habiendo reconociendo la voz de esa persona. Sin duda era Joseph, el chico con el que me enfrenté en mi primer combate de la Conferencia Lumiose. El mismo chico que tenía alguna relación con Sawyer. Mi curiosidad por saber más al respecto, como por qué participaron en la Liga Kalos, o si ellos fueron los que incendiaron la Fabrica de la Poké Balls, o incluso si ellos tuvieron que ver con lo ocurrido en la planta de energía, me impulsó a voltearme en su dirección. Pero cuando giré para encarar al chico, sentí mi corazón detenerse y mi mandíbula desencajarse, incluso olvidé mi sorpresa por escuchar la voz de Joseph y mis dudas anteriores.

–¡¿Serena?!


	3. El Último Justiciero

**El Último Justiciero**

* * *

–¡¿Ash?!

El shock por el que estaba pasando simplemente no podía ser descrito. Mi novia, la chica que supuestamente ha estado participando en los concursos de Hoenn, está en los cuarteles de Ion, en Unova. Mi cara debía ser toda una película, porque N se alejó en dirección al ordenador, dejándonos solos, y Joseph se retiró con un "Tengo cosas que resolver, y ustedes también, así que mejor me retiro". Por más que intentaba hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca. El silencio se prolongó por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Serena pudo decir las primeras palabras.

–Ash… Puedo explicarlo… –Mi novia parecía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Mis preocupaciones del último mes respecto a nuestra relación llegaron de atropello, mi confianza terminó por desmoronarse. "Ella… ¿Ella de verdad me ha estado engañando?".

–¿Cómo, Serena? ¿Cómo me explicaras que estés aquí y no en algún concurso en Hoenn? ¿Cómo me explicaras que no me hayas llamado en más de un mes, aun sabiendo por la situación complicada por la que los Campeones hemos pasado? –Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca, y solo eran dudas que me carcomían por dentro. Simplemente no entendía la razón para mentirme de esa forma. "¿Desde cuándo me ha estado mintiendo?".

El silencio volvió a prolongarse por un rato más. Serena estaba cabizbaja, rehuyendo a mi mirada, y yo simplemente insistía en no despejar mis ojos de ella, como si al hacerlo, ella pudiera escapar de mí. Pensaba insistir con mis preguntas, pero una presencia detrás nuestro se robó nuestra atención, era N, que al parecer se acercaba con el fin de hacer de intermediario.

–En respuesta a tu pregunta: Hemos estado contactando con varios de aquellos que están o han estado en un puesto importante relacionado con los Pokémon. La idea es reclutar y ayudar a las personas que compartan nuestros actualmente polémicos y problemáticos ideales. Como el caso del experto en la mega-evolución, Gurkinn, y si nieta, la ex líder del gimnasio Shalour. Ellos rechazaron unirse a Ion, pero aceptaron nuestra ayuda para emigrar de Kalos. Al final los colocamos en una alejada región llamada Almia, que no forma parte de la Organización de Regiones Unidas, la ORU; ahí llevaron toda la información que estaba en la Torre Maestra, y fundaron un templo con la idea de proteger la mega-evolución original. Y así ha habido montones de personas, desde líderes de gimnasio hasta profesores, pasando por diseñadores, científicos, coordinadores, y demás. Serena, como la ex Reina de Kalos, estaba bajo nuestra vigilancia, y por eso terminó aquí, luego de ser reclutada.

Mi mirada saltaba de uno en otro, primero el peliverde y luego Serena, casi como si de un péndulo se tratara. La verdad es que ya me imaginaba algo por el estilo, y ese no nunca fue el problema; yo solo quería saber por qué mi novia me mintió, con qué fin o propósito. Serena pareció comprender mi dilema interno, así que finalmente se dispuso a dar su punto de vista.

–Amor… Ash… Lo cierto es que lo primero que hice cuando partí de Kalos fue ir directo a Hoenn. Ahí averigüé todo lo que pude de los concursos, quería ser capaz de luchar y defenderme, tal vez con el fin de hacer algo parecido a aquello que tú o Ion hacían. Sabía que no tendría la fuerza para saltar directamente a las batallas, así que resolví ir directo al intermedio, los concursos. Reuní sin demasiados problemas dos listones, pero un día, cuando salía de ciudad Mauville por la ruta del norte, fui atacada por un grupo de maleantes, que resultaron miembros del Team Geyser, Me demandaron entregarles mis Pokémon, según ellos con el fin de darles una vida mejor, claramente me negué, y terminé enfrascándome en una lucha contra ellos, pero eran tres y yo estaba sola. Pensé que terminaría perdiendo a mis amados compañeros, pero al último momento apareció Joseph, que usó su Gengar para dormir a los sujetos y sus Pokémon, y ayudarme a escapar. Joseph me había estado vigilando desde que salí de Kalos, y al parecer ese día me permitió luchar con ellos para ver mi valía como entrenadora, lo convencí, así que me ofreció unirme a Ion.

Para ese punto, Serena, que había empezado a sollozar durante su relato, comenzó a llorar deteniendo su flujo de palabras. Por obvias razones mi molestia no había disminuido ni un poco, pero mis sentimientos por ella nunca disminuyeron en ocho años sin estar en contacto con ella, así que seis meses jamás diezmarían cuanto amo a esa pelimiel. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé, para ese punto ya N se había retirado de nuevo a su ordenador, por lo que estábamos relativamente solos. Cuando ella se calmó, terminó lo que me estaba contando.

–Ash, yo empecé a admirar tu esfuerzo por cambiar el mundo desde el momento que me hablaste de tu sueño; no, desde antes, cuando me salvaste a mí y ese Poliwag poniendo tu vida en peligro. Como Reina me perdí a mí misma, y fallé a ese deseo de ayudar a los Pokémon. Por eso, cuando conocimos al agente Case, tras el incidente de la planta de energía, me interesé en el trabajo de Ion. La razón por la que empecé mi viaje no fue para buscar una pasión u objetivo, eso ya lo tenía, yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte, para así estar a la altura de tus hazañas y de las de esta organización. Por lo tanto, cuando Joseph me ofreció unírmeles, no pude decir que no. Partimos de Hoenn y me trajo a la sede principal de Ion, y para mi sorpresa, fui colocada en la lista de reclutas de alto nivel. Desde hace ya unos tres meses he trabajado para ellos y he realizado varias misiones. Eso es todo lo que no te había contado, te lo juro.

Procesé las palabras de la chica, les di una y dos vueltas en mi cerebro, y no tardé en sentirme estúpido por ignorar las claras señales de interés por parte de ella hacía Ion y su trabajo. "Por eso no se molestó cuando ataqué a aquel entrenador amoral; por eso mismo es que estaba tan interesada en saber mi opinión al respecto de Ion". Primero Brock y su equipo, luego Sawyer, sus amigos y Joseph, ahora Serena; "¿Es que acaso Ion se ha estado infiltrando en mi vida y hasta ahora me entero?".

–Lo entiendo, Serena… Lo que aun no comprendo del todo, es el por qué ocultármelo, ¿por qué mentirme diciendo que seguías participando en concursos e incluso asegurarme que estabas ganando listones, cuando todo este tiempo ni siquiera has estado en Hoenn? ¿Imagínate que te hubiera pasado algo, como me habría sentido? –La miré directo en sus celestinos ojos, similares a dos joyas hechas a base de agua marina de la mayor pureza, con lágrimas aun saliendo de ellos. Pude vislumbrar sincera pena en su interior, lo que ayudo a que me relajara un poco más.

–Es… Es que… –Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y a ratos se hiperventilaba efecto del mismo llanto. –Es que pensé que no te agradaría el que me les uniera. Aquella vez que te pregunté sobre que pensabas de ellos, aseguraste que para ti su trabajo era inútil y que nunca daría frutos. Pensé que, si te lo decía, sentirías que estaba menospreciando tus esfuerzos para cambiar las cosas desde el puesto de Campeón. Además, temía que, como agente de Ion, te preocuparas por mi seguridad y eso pusiera en peligro tu concentración, y tu puesto. Una vez aprobada la reforma, sabía que ya no podría ponerte en peligro llamándote, ya que tarde o temprano los de la Policía Internacional descubrirían mi paradero, y eso te perjudicaría. Finalmente, temí a la idea de que desearas que volviera a Kalos, aun cuando no me siento lista para ello, y menos para estar relacionada con algo como él puesto de Campeón. Yo solo quería que ambos pudiéramos cumplir nuestros sueños sin dañarnos el uno al otro, realmente lo siento Ash. –Y ella rompió en llano una vez más.

Pensé en recriminarle, pero no pude, nada de lo que dijo era mentira. Y mucho de lo que afirmó ocurría, lo hubiera hecho, yo tenía constancia de ello. Me golpeé internamente por no haberle puesto más atención, ya que al menos así no nos hubiéramos distanciado esos seis meses. Después de todo, no podía culparla por alejarse del epicentro de sus problemas, yo lo he hecho toda mi vida. "Pero temo que las cosas no serán como antaño, esa distancia entre nosotros no podrá desaparecer de un día para el otro, y ya no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ella como antes, tal vez _ella_ tenía razón".

Aún con el dolor y la desconfianza a flor de piel, abracé a la lacrimosa chica que como fuere seguía siendo mi novia, y la reconforté hasta que se calmó. Lo cierto es por mucho que sintiera esa distancia emocional más presente que nunca, sigo amándola con locura, y no me siento en condiciones para hacer nada que ponga en peligro nuestra relación actual, el menos por ahora. Sentí de nuevo la presencia de N, así que me separé de la pelimiel y volteé en dirección al hombre de casi treinta años.

–Bien, parece que ya solventaron los problemas matrimoniales que los acarreaban, me parece excelente. –Comentó alegre, juntando las palmas de su mano y formando una sonrisa. Todos los colores se nos subieron a la cara, tanto a Serena, como mí, provocando que el mayor riera burlonamente. –Ahora que la pesadez del ambiente ha desaparecido, creo que ya puedo aclarar las cosas. Serena, he retirado a Joseph como tú compañero en la misión Arboledas. Como el señor Ketchum es nuestro más reciente novato, necesita un poco de experiencia y una misión de reconocimiento me parece idónea para empezar. También es un buen momento para poner a prueba tus habilidades de liderazgo, agente Gabena.

La actitud del peliverde empezó como una amena, para terminar como la de un serio general controlando a sus soldados, fue bastante sorprendente. "Esa sensación de poder, yo la quiero".

–N. –Hice un sonido con la garganta para llamar su atención. –Yo no he aceptado unirme a Ion, y la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que ustedes últimamente han englobado de una manera bastante perturbadora todos los aspectos de mi vida. No estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo en esta organización. –A pesar de sentirme bien con los ideales de Ion, ya no estaba tan convencido de formar parte; el shock por lo sucedido recientemente no abandonaba del todo mi cuerpo.

–En ese caso podríamos tomar esta misión como una prueba. –Me comentó con un tono muy serio. –Serviría en ambas vías. Por un lado, usted se asegura de si comulga con nuestra manera trabajar, y nosotros nos aseguramos de que sea un activo que merezca el esfuerzo que hemos invertido en su persona. No olvide que también protegimos a su pareja. –Miré de soslayo a Serena, que seguía mostrándose apenada.

–Pensé que era una misión de vigilancia y reclutamiento, basándose en su anterior puesto. –Inquirí con ironía.

–También… Pero desde que nos llegó el informe de Pueblo Tergeist, lo hemos tenido en bastante consideración, señor Ketchum. Usted es lo que podríamos considerar el agente ideal de Ion. –Solté un suspiro de derrota.

–Está bien, iré. Pero no prometo nada. –El peliverde asintió y volvió a sonreír.

–Eso es todo lo que deseaba. Acompáñenme los dos, les daré los detalles de la siguiente parte de la misión.

Serena y yo, en completo silencio, acompañamos al peliverde a una habitación ubicada justo al lado del anfiteatro. El lugar era de unos tres metros cuadrados, y poseía un proyector en la pared de al fondo. Natural tomó un dispositivo similar a mi Pokégear y llamó a un agente; para mi sorpresa resultó ser la morena del equipo de Brock, Iris.

–Iris, ellos están por partir al norte del Pueblo Floccesy, exactamente a la arboleda Juramento. ¿Puedes darle los detalles respecto a la zona? Nadie conoce mejor los bosques de Unova que tú.

–¡Claro, líder N! –La morena llevó su mano frente a su rostro, en un saludo militar, y el peliverde se retiró. –Ash, es un placer ver que te nos unirás. Serena, me alegra ver que al fin de darán tu primera misión como agente guía. –La morena nos saludó a ambos, pero rápidamente notó la incomodidad entre nosotros. –¿Les pasa algo? … –Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de golpearse ligeramente la frente con su mano. –¡Cierto que ustedes son pareja! Supongo que si se hayan así es porque Ash se enteró de mala manera, ¿verdad, Serena?

Miré molestó a la pelimiel, que me sonrió nerviosa. "Al parecer el secreto solo había estado reservado para mí". Decidí dejar el tema de lado, una vez más, y me enfoqué en escuchar la explicación de la morena. Pasados unos quince minutos, Iris terminó de entregarnos la información pertinente al lugar donde iríamos y nos aseguró que contactaría con un amigo de la zona cercana a donde realizaríamos la misión, por lo tanto, se despidió sin añadir nada más.

A partir de ese momento, Serena sería la líder de escuadrón, así que dejando de lado la discusión e incluso nuestra relación, escuché y seguí cada palabra y orden que ella me dio. La chica no parecía cómoda con ello, al igual que yo, pero fue algo con lo que simplemente decidimos seguir la corriente. Salimos del cuartel por el hangar, que brotaba a una parte bastante inaccesible de la montaña, que igualmente estaba cubierta por un par de Gigalith. Como Serena no portaba ningún tipo Volador, decidí prestarle a mi Charizard, luego de sacarlo de mis Poké Balls de reserva y colocarlo dentro de mi equipo. Yo, como antes, monté en Garchomp. Ya preparados, partimos al suroeste de Unova.

Al llegar al pueblo, pude apreciar que poseía un ambiente muy rural y pacífico, perfecto para descansar luego de seis meses tan ajetreados. Pero no era el momento de pensar en descanso, así que le pregunté a Serena sobre adonde iríamos; ella me ordenó que esperáramos al informante de Iris, que nos proporcionaría acceso, desde un atajo, al bosque. Nos sentamos en una banca de madera ubicada frente a una torre de reloj antigua, bastante alta, de color azul, a esperar. Otro silencio incomodó se formó entre nosotros, y cuando pensaba romperlo, un grito llamó nuestra atención.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –Serena se acercó a la persona que gritaba, un chico un par de años menor que yo, vestido con ropa rasgada y con un pelo largo de color naranja, peinado simulando una fogata, y un collar con todas sus Poké Balls. El chico la miró de arriba abajo, y fijó su atención en el pecho derecho de ella, pensaba reclamarle, pero él habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo. –¿Entonces tú eres la agente que envió Ion? –Serena asintió indicando que yo era su compañero. –Perfecto, necesito que me sigan, tenemos un grave problema.

El chico no esperó una confirmación y corrió justo por donde vino. Serena me miró rápidamente, indicándome que la siguiera. En el camino a donde se dirigía el chico con pelo de llama, miré de reojo el pecho de Serena, con bastante disimulo, cuando me di cuenta que hay se ubicaba el escudo de Ion, me sentí estúpido por mis celos sin sentido. "Pero lo ocurrido recientemente no ayuda a que me sienta muy seguro respecto a nuestra relación, tal vez no sean celos sin sentido…".

–Muy bien, es por aquí. –El chico se detuvo justo al lado de una cabaña de madera, que tenía al frente un amplio campo de batalla. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Benga, soy nieto del Campeón Adler, y amigo de Iris. Mi abuelo y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudar a Ion, pero desde las sombras, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar sola a Unova. Por lo tanto, él piensa aceptar el tratado que se le impone a los Campeones, él hará lo necesario para no perder su título. Sé que Iris se molestará, pero es algo que debemos hacer.

–Lo entiendo, yo me aseguraré que ella lo comprenda. –Respondió comprensiva Serena, mirándome indirectamente de manera inquisitiva, como indicándome que su situación y la nuestra era similar de algún modo.

–Genial. –Sonrió el chico. –Ahora lo que nos concierne. Unos sujetos de negro entraron al bosque hace un par de horas, los seguí, pero les perdí el rastro, así que volví a la cabaña. Poco después de la llamada de Iris, vi humo salir de la arboleda, me temo que esas personas están realizando una enorme quema por algún motivo. Lo que me preocupa es que, según la leyenda, los espadachines místicos, Pokémon legendarios de Unova, usan éste bosque para entrenar. Muy probablemente estén buscándolos, y si empezaron un incendio forestal, tal vez se deba a que lograron su objetivo.

–¡Giratina! Si ese es el caso debemos apresurarnos. ¿Chico, por dónde es que queda ese atajo que nos llevará a la arboleda? –Pregunté comprendiendo la magnitud del problema.

–Es entrando por el costado de la cabaña, eso los llevará a un claro con una roca enorme con tres marcas, supuestamente realizadas por los tres legendarios. A partir de ahí, si van hacia el norte, se estarán adentrando en la arboleda Juramento.

Agradecí al chico, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomé la mano de Serena, guiándola por el camino rodeado de árboles de pino. Después de recorrer unos cien o doscientos metros de bosque, salimos directamente a un claro, desde el cual el humo que indicó el chico, se hizo mucho más visible. En total había tres columnas de color negro que sobresalían entre la masa de árboles. Una estaba ubicada al norte en línea recta, las otras dos al noroeste y el noreste; rápidamente comprendimos que tendríamos que separarnos, pero yo no deseaba que fuera de esa forma.

–Ash, sé que no te gustará, pero debemos separarnos. Tú ve hacia el noreste y yo iré al noroeste. Desde hay barreremos la zona en dirección al punto de concordancia, hay nos veremos. –Negué con la cabeza. –Ash, mira, sé que temes que me pase algo, y en parte por esto temía contarte que me uní a Ion. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, al menos por esta vez, como tú líder y compañera te hago esta suplica. –Observé directo en sus hermosos ojos celestes y al final terminé cediendo ante su demanda. –Gracias… Ahora. –Metió la mano en su bolso, el mismo color rosa que usaba cuando viajábamos; hasta ese momento fue que presté atención a su manera de vestir. Estaba usando una falda corta de color rojo y una blusa negra ceñida a su cuerpo con el escudo de Ion bordado. Sonreí al notar que el lazo que le regalé estaba atado como un moño sobre su hermoso cabello corto. –Toma. –Me entregó una especie de radio portátil. –Con estos radios de comunicación a largo alance podemos mantenernos en contacto, tiene la frecuencia de la base, así que en caso de que ocurra algo solo debes marcar el botón de azul.

Miré con detalle el objeto, valiéndome del esplendor del plenilunio, era similar a un Pokégear, su forma era alargada, de color amarillo, con varias perillas y un par de botones, uno rojo y uno azul. Entendí que el uso de ello sería no solo por facilidad, pues es un objeto limitado a la comunicación, sin tanta aplicación como un HoloCaster o el mismo Pokégear, sino que además nos evitaría el riesgo de que alguna entidad de la Liga o gubernamental rastreara la señal. Al parecer eran radios con comunicación encriptada muy sofisticados, y el símbolo de Ion me demostró que no eran los de la tienda.

–Muy bien, suerte. –Sentí la necesidad de besarla antes de verla partir, pero me contuve. Le deseé suerte e ingresé al bosque desde mi derecha.

Una sensación de déjà vu recorrió mi cuerpo entero. La frondosidad del bosque, la sensación de soledad y las nubes de humo generando un aura oscura por sobre la noche. Fue como esa ocasión en el boscaje de ciudad Snowbelle, o peor, el bosque de pueblo Paleta, en el campamento del profesor Oak. Conforme más me adentré en dirección al humo, más calor se podía sentir, era sofocante; pronto me hallé tosiendo sin control, buscando una forma de entregar oxígeno a mis pulmones.

–Sal, Toxapex. –Mi estrella marina apareció en medio de la humareda, así que apenas y podía verla. –Usa Hidrobomba en las llamas.

Las llamas de las que hablaba no eran visibles, estaban cubiertas por el hollín y el humo negro como el corazón de Alain, pero su calor era fácilmente detectable, y de esa manera se ubicó Toxapex para liberar un enorme torrente de agua fría. A pesar de los esfuerzos por apagar las llamas por parte de mi tipo Veneno, parecía que el calor no disminuía, igual pasaba con el humo. Ello me obligó a salir en búsqueda aire, dejando atrás, momentáneamente, a mi compañera.

Una vez estuve en una zona con aire respirable, llamé a Garchomp, que parecía un poco cansado por andar de vuelo en vuelo. Poco útil era que el reloj casi marcara las dos de la mañana y la única fuente de luz fuera la Luna. Pero Garchomp ignoró ese cansancio y cumplió a la perfección cuando le ordené usar Avalancha. El dragón alzó sus brazos en forma de guadañas y convocó una multitud de rocas que cayeron sobre las llamas invisibles.

Al poco tiempo el calor disminuyó y la fuente de humo se agotó. En ese momento vi a Toxapex volver a mí, cubierta en ceniza. Le agradecí por su trabajo y la devolví a su Poké Ball, al igual que a Garchomp. Saqué a Pikachu de su Poké Ball, donde lo metí al notar la masa de humo, y le indiqué que no se alejara de mí.

Me acerqué a la fuente de las llamas y deseé no haberlo hecho nunca. Ahí, un grupo de troncos estaban colocados como combustible para la fogata, y sobre ellos estaba colocado un cuerpo con cuatro patas y forma similar a la de un Gogoat, similar a una hoja seca y quemada. Su estado era terrible, pero no me costó reconocerlo como Virizion, uno de los legendarios de los que hablaba aquel chico. Sus cuernos en forma de antena parecían un par de troncos abrasados, y su cuerpo entero era casi como el carbón. Ya nada podía hacer por él, pero ese mismo pensamiento me impulsó con toda velocidad a la fuente del humo ubicada al medio.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la siguiente columna de humo y al igual con la primera, no había señales de quienes perpetraron tal acto. Manteniéndome lejos del sofocante producto de la combustión, repetí el proceso de antes, con el doble de velocidad. Mis Pokémon captaron la urgencia de la situación y usaron toda su fuerza en la Hidrobomba y la Avalancha. Los restos resultaron muy similares, troncos apilados como una fogata y sobre ellos un cuerpo. Éste fue más difícil de reconocer ya que partes de su cuerpo parecían haberse fundido, era similar a tomar un vaso de plástico y quemarlo; el olor a pelo chamuscado era demasiado fuerte. Por sus dos cuernos alargados hacia arriba y partes metálicas corroídas, supe que se trataba de Cobalion, el líder del trío de espadachines místicos.

La furia se apoderó de mis acciones, y pronto me vi a mi mismo pateando el suelo y los troncos aún con brazas. No podía creer que dos increíbles creaturas míticas como ellos habían muerto solo porque llegué demasiado tarde. Me sentía ofuscado, furioso, deseaba ver a los culpables pagar con sangre.

Pero ese sentimiento se diluyó, convirtiéndose en preocupación, al percatarme de un detalle. Las columnas de humo donde yo había estado permanecían, pero su densidad y negrura eran mucho menores, pero aquella a la que Serena se encaminó, seguía igual. "¡Mierda! ¡Serena!". El bosque era demasiado denso para usar a Garchomp para volar, así que lo regresé, y con Pikachu a mi lado, para no retrasarme, corrí en dirección a la última columna de humo.

–¡Ash! ¡Ayuda! ¡Están aquí! Me quieren hacer algo malo, no me puedo mover… ¿Hermosa, qué tanto gritas? Ya verás cómo trataré a tu hermoso cuerpo. ¡Ash! –La trasmisión que se filtró por el dispositivo de comunicación se cortó, y mi sangre se heló. Aceleré el paso y rápidamente me di cuenta que el humo estaba muy cerca.

–¡Ash! ¡Alguien, ayuda! –Esta vez los desgarradores gritos de Serena no vinieron del dispositivo en mi mano, sino más bien de un área un poco alejada de la columna de humo.

–Nadie vendrá, disfrutaré de tu cuerpo y luego acabaré con tu miseria. –Una risa estridente y repugnante se dejó oír en medio del bosque, en la misma dirección de donde vinieron los gritos de Serena. Casi seguro de por dónde dirigirme, corrí con todas las fuerzas, aclarándole a Pikachu que no dudara un solo segundo de mis órdenes. Éste me miró extrañado, pero aceptó de inmediato.

–¡Aló, central! Habla Ash Ketchum, estoy colaborando con la misión de la arbolada Juramento. Necesito refuerzos, la situación está muy mal, Serena… Mi compañera está siendo atacada, envíen a quien se encuentre disponible más cerca de la zona. ¡Por favor! –No tuve tiempo de escuchar respuesta alguna y menos de pensar en si usé los modismos adecuados, definitivamente no estaba de humor para pensar en órdenes piramidales ni maneras de dar los mensajes, solo quería encontrar a Serena y que ella se encontrara bien.

Pasaron como treinta segundos desde que escuché los alaridos de Serena y el silencio me estaba empezando a inquietar, pero fue entonces que pude captar unos gritos ahogados. Me acerqué a una zona rodeada de árboles y al cruzarla, salí a lo que parecía ser una especie de risco. Y a varios metros de la orilla, un sujeto de pelo negro, vestido con lo que identifiqué como el uniforme de Burn Ship descrito por Natural, estaba tapando con una de sus manos la boca de mi novia, mientras con la otra intentaba hurgar bajo su falda. La pelimiel pataleaba y manoteaba, pero era inútil, el sujeto era más fuerte que ella.

En ese momento sentí como si mi alma dejara mi cuerpo, como si todos mis huesos se quebraran y un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de mí, todo en una fracción de segundo. Mis manos se volvieron puños, y la fuerza provocó que mis uñas atravesaran piel y carne, provocando que chorros de sangre bajaran por mis muñecas. El sujeto se percató de mi presencia, así que detuvo su desagradable acto.

–¡Oh! Parece que al final si vino alguien, lástima que será inútil. Drowsy usa… –Antes de que pudiera terminar de dar su orden, sentí como una energía se movió detrás de mí, así que me volteé y levanté la mano. Una esfera azulada salió de ella golpeando al Pokémon tapir bípedo, de color amarillento. La fuerza de fuere lo que salió mano lo estampó contra un árbol, donde se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

Devolví mi atención al risco, donde el sujeto seguía tapando la boca de Serena con su mano. Ambos me miraban con bastante asombro, uno más que la otra, en la cual predominaba el miedo. El miembro de Burn Ship hizo a mover su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero de nuevo levante me mano y lancé otra esfera de luz, menos potente que la anterior. Esta impactó contra el pecho del tipo, enviándolo varios metros atrás de Serena, casi al borde del abismo; de su mano saló disparado un puñal. Me acerqué a la pelimiel y la ayudé a levantarse, ella en silencio se ocultó en mi espalda; al ver que tenía su ropa rasgada y raspones en sus pies, mi furia aumentó. Y ese aumento no disminuyó cuando, viendo al fin descubierto al hombre, pude notar que tenía su asqueroso miembro viril fuera del cierre de su pantalón negro.

–Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro en "eso". –Dije señalando el pedazo de carne con forma de Onix. Mi Pokémon, que no había salido del asombro por lo ocurrido con el Drowsy, obedeció sin dudar. La cara del sujeto fue una obra del arte del horror. Pikachu endureció su cola, y con la fuerza de la gravedad cayó en diagonal por sobre la pelvis del violador. El tipo asqueroso estaba apoyado en el suelo, con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, por lo que dicha posición vulnerable le evitó el reaccionar.

"Plash", un sonido carnoso y acuoso se escuchó en medio de la noche. Con apenas el brillo de la Luna, algo se desprendió y quedó colgando fuera de su pantalón. El grito agudo que precedió tal sonido provocó que sonriera involuntariamente. Mientras Pikachu se limpiaba la sangre de su cola en el césped, y Serena se quedaba estática por la impresión, yo caminé hacia el perpetrador de tan terrible conjunto de hazañas.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Te maldigo seas quien seas, monstruo del Mundo Distorsión! –Ignoré sus gritos desesperados y me coloqué a su lado, evitando cualquier vía de escape.

–¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué masacraron a esos Pokémon? ¿Que busca Burn Ship con todo esto? –Pregunté ya habiendo canalizado todo el odio que sentía hace un momento, o al menos lo suficiente para no lanzarme sobre el para sacarle a puñetazos hasta el último de sus respiros.

–Jajajaja… –Me descoloqué al escucharlo reír. –Supongo que igual que la chica, eres de Ion. Esa cara de duda vale todo por lo que estoy pasando. –Volvió a reírse con ganas, volviendo a echarle leña a mi enojo. –¿Burn Ship? ¿Así nos llaman? Pues no están tan lejos… Jeje… –Respiró profundamente, como lavando el dolor por el que pasaba, y siguió. –Ustedes no saber que somos ni que hacemos. Y no lo harán hasta que nosotros deseemos que sea así. Solo te diré una cosa, el mundo es una nave que viaja por la galaxia, pero actualmente está en llamas, nosotros somos el agua que busca apagar el incendio.

–No entiendo, ustedes solo se han dedicado a atacar a los Pokémon. –Inquirí empezando a desesperarme.

–Eso es porque ellos son parte del fuego. Pero no pienso hablar más… Por cierto, te me haces conocido, ¿de casualidad eres de Paleta, Kanto? –Me congelé al escucharlo. Puse atención a sus facciones y la realización me cayó como un rayo.

–¿Erick? ¿El bruto que atacaba gente y Pokémon en Pueblo Paleta? –Me exalté, simplemente no podía creerlo.

–Jejeje… Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh? Ketchum…

–Pero tú terminaste en una correccional, el profesor Oak se encargó de que te no volvieras a salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

–Ese anciano decrepito solo logró que me metieran un par de años. Pero Burn Ship, como tú lo llamas, me liberó y me dio un lugar al que pertenecer. Les debo la vida, y por eso me encargué de hacer muchos de sus trabajos sucios, así ellos encubrieron los residuos de mis… fantasías. –Estaba por molerlo a golpes, necesitaba hacerlo, para demostrar que ya no era ese niño débil, que ahora soy poderoso. Pero sabía que su información sería valiosa.

–Tu vendrás conmigo a la base de Ion, me encargaré de que escupas hasta lo último que sabes de Burn Ship y luego te mataré. –Afirmé preparándome para indicare a Pikachu que lo noqueara.

–Suena divertido, pero no te daré el gusto. Por cierto, linda novia. –Mi antiguo brabucón sacó rápidamente algo de su bolsillo y lo metió en su boca. Yo intenté arrebatárselo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Erick empezó a convulsionar, soltando espuma de su boca, pasado un minuto murió. Me sentía más molesto con ese resultado que nunca, así que descargué mi odio pateando su estómago, solo para terminar llenándome de sangre el pie.

–Es un concentrado de veneno de Arbok, una vez lo metió en su boca, no había nada que hacer… Esos de Burn Ship son unos desgraciados. –Me sobresalté al escuchar aquello, pero al ver a un sujeto vestido de ninja, con pelo blanco largo hasta la espalda, la cara cubierta y el escudo de Ion, me tranquilicé.

–Ese maldito era de Kanto, no entiendo como terminó aquí. –Comenté al agente desconocido.

–Su apodo era Hisan'na, desgraciado en Kantoniano…

–Sé que significa, yo soy de Kanto. –Reclamé.

–Okay, como decía… Hisan'na se encargó de protagonizar una enorme cantidad de masacres Pokémon; principalmente en Kanto. Al parecer su nombre se estaba haciendo muy conocido, así que, por la naturaleza oculta de Burn Ship, ya estaba dejando de ser útil para ellos. Probablemente esta iba a ser su última misión, independiente del resultado, y al parecer el mismo Hisan'na estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Era una especie de kamikaze?

–Se podría decir que sí. Pero eso solo confirma el peligro de esta organización, o lo que Giratina sean. –Miré en silencio al ninja, sintiendo que lo conocía; claro, no estaba seguro si era una secuela de lo que acababa de pasar con Erick… O toda esa gente en Ion. Además, me percaté que no cuestionó respecto al estado del desmembrado órgano sexual del cadáver, pero por el bien de la conversación, decidí ignorar ese detalle.

–Ehmm… ¿Te conozco? –Pregunté finalmente.

–¡Oh! Perdón. –El ninja se quitó lo que resultó ser una peluca y se bajó la sección del traje que cubría hasta su nariz. –Soy Cilan, estoy seguro que me recuerdas. Yo y mis hermanos somos líderes de gimnasio y miembros de Ion, entonces nos disfrazamos así y nos hacemos llamar el Trío Sombrío, con el fin de proteger nuestros puestos.

Me rasqué detrás de la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo responder a tal revelación. La voz de Serena llamándome, me recordó todo lo ocurrido, así que me excusé y fui con ella. No quería sobre reaccionar, así que inspiré profundo, buscando calmarme; lo que menos deseaba era abrumarla aún más. Pero para mi sorpresa, no estaban aterrada ni destruida, sí se veía afectada, pero no como esperaba.

–Ash, necesito que me acompañes un momento.

–Pero Serena… Deberías descansar, acabas de pasar por una situación traumática y… –Ella me detuvo alzando su mano.

–Fue algo malo, sí… Pero soy más fuerte que eso, aunque así no lo parezca. Por ahora necesito que me sigas, es importante. –No pude agregar nada, así que la seguí en silencio. "Tal vez la subestimé como agente de Ion", comprendí internamente.

Caminamos al costado del risco hasta llegar a donde volvía a empezar la arboleda. Serena cruzó el límite de árboles y se acercó a unos arbustos. Ella me indicó que viera en ellos, y al hacerlo, me llevé una sorpresa más. Justo en medio de las plantas había un Pokémon similar a un Ponyta, su cuerpo de color crema, con el pelaje de su cuello y su cola de color azul, al igual que sus pezuñas, su crin roja como el atardecer, con mechones azules a cada lado y un cuerno en su frente del mismo color que su cuerpo. Lo reconocí como Keldeo; el aprendiz de los espadachines místicos, un joven Pokémon singular, descubierto hace solo unos cinco años.

–Antes de llegar a la humareda, escuché el sonido de una batalla, así que me desvié. Este pequeño estaba luchando contra el miembro de Burn Ship cuando llegué. El maldito ese usaba a Drowsy para sostenerlo en el aire con su Psíquico y él lo apuñalaba. Cuando llegué, él sujeto me vio y lo lanzó en los arbustos… Yo intenté luchar con él, pero su Drowsy evitó que sacara mis Poké Balls, mi error por no tenerlas a mano. Creí que podría lidiar con esto sola, y por no pedir tu ayuda, éste Pokémon resultó muy dañado.

–No, no es tú culpa. –Le respondí con dolor. Miré a Keldeo, y noté por fin, que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cortadas y tenía varias hemorragias. –Ahora debemos decirle al… al Trío Sombrío respecto a esto, para poder llevarlo a la base.

–Sí. –Respondió Serena, con aire de cansancio.

–Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato… –Mi novia no me dejó continuar. "Espero que no haya visto demasiado…".

–Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Gracias. –Ella besó mi mejilla y volvió al risco. Yo tomé en brazos al pokémon poni acuático y la seguí.

–Ya detuvimos el avance del fuego. En general el bosque no sufrió mucho daño, pero el mundo sufrió una gran pérdida. Es bien sabiendo que los espadachines místicos no solo son Pokémon únicos, sino que además se dedicaban a defender a otros Pokémon indefensos. Ellos fueron vistos varias veces deteniendo cacerías, tal vez por eso mismo fue que los asesinaron. –Dijo uno de los ninjas, al que no reconocí, pues básicamente los tres son iguales. Cilan era el único que no llevaba la peluca. El otro que permanecía disfrazado habló.

–Con respecto a la última fogata, como era de esperar, resultó ser Terrakion, al que al parecer rompió en pedazos antes de prenderle fuego. Probablemente lo hizo previendo su resistencia a dicha fuerza elemental. –Cilan, ante lo dicho por uno de sus hermanos, sacó una máquina extraña con una especie de pantallita, y la colocó sobre dos Poké Balls que llevaba en su mano.

–Puedo confirmar que Hisan'na portaba dos Pokémon más. Un Zoroark y un Conkeldurr. La fuerza física del último es bastante conocida, seguro lo usó para destrozar a Terrakion antes de prenderle fuego. –Presioné mis manos por lo comentado por Cilan, lastimándome las heridas que me causé anteriormente.

–Era un malnacido. –Habló Serena.

–Sí, lo era… –Estaba seguro de que ella escuchó mi conversación con Erick, así que no entendí como actuaba de esa forma. "¿Es tan fuerte que ni siquiera doblega su espíritu el saber que aquel que la atacó en Kanto, hace tantos años, es el mismo que acaba de intentar violarla?". Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, aceptando que tal vez esa es su manera de llevar duelo; seguro ella busca la fuerza interna tras haber sufrido tanto por perder la corona. "Muy seguramente ambos buscamos el mismo tipo de fuerza, de poder".

Habiendo aclarado a los chicos el estado de Keldeo, le apliqué medicina en spray para detener cualquier sangrado externo. Tras esto, salimos en dirección a la base principal, cada quien sobre un Pokémon con la capacidad de volar; Pikachu, aún manchado de sangre, prefirió viajar con Serena, probablemente con el fin de "protegerla". Finalmente toqué cama a las cuatro de la mañana, dándole fin a un día, y madrugada, extremadamente largos. Dado que no me tenían una habitación lista, dormí con Serena por petición de ella misma. Pero de todas las veces que dormimos juntos, ninguna fue más incómoda. Aun así, habiendo pasado por algo como lo que acabamos de pasar, decidí dejar mi desconfianza de lado, y enfocarme en no perder al amor de mi vida.

Creía en la fortaleza de Serena, pero cuando me resolví por abrazarla, ella se sacudió con violencia entre sueños, con secuelas más que claras, que estaba ocultando detrás de una valentía forzada. "Ambos tendremos que volver a salir adelante juntos. Me niego a dejarte sola en este lugar… Prometí que te apoyaría cuando encontraras una pasión y eso haré. ¡Me uniré a Ion y conseguiré el verdadero poder para cambiar el mundo!", con eso en mente, pude descansar un poco mejor.


	4. Misión: Geyser

**Misión: Geyser**

* * *

Pasó un mes desde el incidente con Keldeo, al día siguiente de ello, acepté unirme a Ion, y fui colocado en el escuadrón de Joseph, junto a Serena. Los trabajos no se hicieron esperar, y pronto nos embarcamos a las zonas alejadas de Unova. Realicé varias misiones de reconocimiento y rápidamente me vi envuelto en una misión importante, que constaba en lidiar con una manada de Luxray y Luxio que estaban electrocutando a muerte a varias personas, en un pequeño pueblo de Sinnoh; pasadas dos semanas los derrotamos a todos y los reubicamos. Y por fin estoy de vuelta en Unova, él día que se dará el anunció final sobre la misión Geyser.

Durante una de las misiones tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Joseph respecto a lo que hacían él y Sawyer en Kalos. Al parecer el chico estuvo usando sus fantasmas para vigilarnos a Serena y a mí; y de paso su segundo objetivo era intentar infiltrase en la Liga Kalos ganando el título, lo mismo con Sawyer. Al final mi entrada a la Liga les permitió dejarme de lado, con solo un poco de vigilancia por parte de Brock. El chico amante de los tipo Fantasma me confirmó que fue Sawyer quien saboteó la Fábrica de Poké Balls con la ayuda de su equipo, iniciando el incendio; pero negó cualquier participación de Ion en lo sucedido en la planta de energía. Lo más cercano a un involucramiento resultó ser la presencia de Jonathan Case, que buscaba solucionar cuanto antes el problema, buscando evitar más mala fama hacia los Pokémon.

Ahora que Ion está fuera de la ley, el agente Case es un investigador de campo e informante de alto rango. Me sorprendió saber que el equipo de Brock es uno de los más importantes, y que el moreno fue de los primeros de Kanto, mi región, en unirse a la organización. Para mi disgusto, no pude tratar mucho con esos chicos del equipo de Brock, debido a que mientras ellos tenían sus misiones, yo tenía las mías.

También fue interesante enterarme que el equipo del moreno está conformado por varios líderes y ex líderes de gimnasio, como Cilan, Misty y el mismo Brock. Pero más curioso aún, es el hecho de que no luché con ninguno de ellos, durante mi travesía por el mundo. En el caso de Brock, el gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, estaba otro chico, que ahora que lo pienso, era muy similar a él solo que unos años menor, lo más seguro y están emparentados. En el gimnasio de Cerulean, el de Misty, luché con una de tres chicas que lo manejaba, la batalla más sencilla de toda mi vida. Y, por último, el gimnasio de Cilan, ubicado en Ciudad Striaton, donde luché con uno de los dos hermanos del peliverde.

–Bienvenidos, equipo Gōsuto. –Nos recibió Nick, el encargado de la seguridad del ala oeste de la base central. Yo salí de la nube donde me encontraba y miré a Joseph.

–Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué Gōsuto, en el idioma natal de mi región significa fantasma? –Mi extraño líder me miró de soslayo y respondió.

–El idioma de Hoenn, Johto y Kanto es básicamente el mismo, solo que con detalles muy pequeños diferenciándolos. –Yo asentí consciente de ello. –Pues para nadie es un misterio que me agradan los tipo Fantasma y, además, ese apodo me lo dieron unos cazadores Pokémon con los que lidié hace un tiempo, y me gustó. Y como el líder nombra al equipo…

–Ya entendí… Fanfarrón. –Comenté entre dientes, causando la risa de mi novia.

–Joseph puede parecer callado y serio, pero es bastante carismático cuando se le conoce. –Asentí con la cabeza, ocultando mis celos al escucharla hablar así de él.

En general nuestra relación volvió a como era antes, pero mis celos y desconfianza nunca se esfumaron del todo. Eso fue peor que nunca cuando me enteré, por parte de Joseph, que Serena le preguntó si se veía bien con el pelo corto. Al parecer la anécdota consta de que, Serena, en su primera misión, vio morir a un Pokémon, y eso la hizo deprimirse. Así que ella buscó cambiar su viejo yo, su debilidad, cortándose el pelo como símbolo de ello. Pero no me lo consultó a mí, al contrario, ella se lo cortó y le preguntó su opinión a él. Serena me afirmó que eso fue porque le preocupaba que yo no la viera tan bonita como antes, pero no evitó que estuviera varios días molesto. Al final me disculpé con ella por mi actitud y le aseguré que se veía incluso más bella que antes de esa forma, pero desde entonces no me siento cómodo cuando mi pelimiel habla de Joseph. Lo peor es que no puedo odiarlo con tranquilidad, pues es un decente líder, más tomando en cuenta que antes de que Serena y yo nos uniéramos a Ion, él era un agente solitario.

–Chicos, hoy darán a conocer la lista de participantes para la misión Geyser. Como soy de Hoenn es seguro que me envíen, así que en caso de que ustedes se queden, espero que cuiden de los Pokémon en mi lugar. –Sacudiendo la incomodidad de antes, le sonreí, mostrándole mi pulgar.

–Tenlo por seguro, juntos trabajaremos como si nunca te hubieras ido. –Serena me secundó.

–¡Genial! Igual no creo que haga falta, confío en que el comité también los asignará a ustedes, así que juntos acabaremos con esos malditos del Team Geyser.

Agradecí su confianza con un gesto y seguí mi camino en dirección al anfiteatro, que es donde se daría la información básica de la misión, los detalles serán entregados solo a los participantes. "Yo también estoy seguro que seré convocado para participar en la misión; tengo la valía y el poder necesarios".

Por otro lado, Keldeo no ha despertado, se ha mantenido en estado de coma desde que lo trajimos. Al parecer sufrió severos traumatismos, y el Drowsy lo daño bastante mentalmente. Respecto a ese Pokémon tipo Psíquico, murió por el golpe contra el árbol. En un principio me sentí mal, pero luego entendí que su desgraciado dueño lo corrompió demasiado para ser salvado; esa criatura actuaba casi por su propia mano. El resto de Pokémon de Erick han sido puestos en cuarentena por su mala actitud.

Respecto a lo que ocurrió con la Liga Kalos y el puesto de Campeón, aún no se básicamente nada. La gente de la Liga ha sido ridículamente discreta, y no sueltan lo más minino de información. Al parecer darán el anuncio oficial hasta la Conferencia Laverre; que fue pospuesta hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Sé que Alain ya fue declarado como el ganador de la demanda y que yo fui colocado en la lista de criminales pro-Pokémon más buscados. Pero todo lo referente a ello ya es agua pasada. "O al menos eso es lo que intento decirme a mí mismo".

El día posterior a lo ocurrido en la arboleda, se me explicó que fue lo sucedió en aquel risco. Al parecer tengo una especie de control interno sobre mi aura; también puedo detectar el aura de seres vivos, por eso supe la ubicación del Drowsy. Relacionado con eso, al parecer por mí control del aura, puedo conectar a un estado de profundidad impensable con otros Pokémon que también la puedan controlar, como Lucario.

Esa conexión permite que pueda realizar algo llamado sincroevolución, relacionada con una rara habilidad conocida como Fuerte Afecto. Eso me lo contó un agente de Ion, que vivía en una aldea ninja de Kalos, llamado Sanpei. Él me explicó que Fuerte Afecto fue descubierto originalmente en un Greninja, que compartía los deseos y metas de su entrenador; y que luego se descubrió que es una evolución alterna, similar a la mega-evolución, pero sin mega piedras. Y que solo se puede dar con aquellos Pokémon que pueden usar Aura Esfera, que, al parecer, eso fue lo que produje con mis manos.

Ese descubrimiento me alegró el día, pues al parecer el uso de aura no obliga a que Pokémon y entrenador tengan los mismos ideales y metas, basta con que sincronicen sus auras mediante el aura control; no estoy seguro de que mis Pokémon y yo compartamos nuestros deseos a tal magnitud. Como yo soy un controlador del aura, puedo hacerlo de esa manera. Y en ese caso, resulta que Togekiss es de esos Pokémon con afinidad al aura, desde entonces hemos entrenado para mejorar mi control sobre el aura y de paso enseñarle Aura Esfera a mi hada, pero el progreso ha sido lento.

Otra sorpresa fue darme cuenta que el Fraxure que le quité a un entrenador amoral en ciudad Coumarine, terminó en manos de Serena. Me enteré en medio de una misión y casi provoco que Pikachu recibiera un ataque, por la estupefacción en que me hallaba. Resulta que al pobre Pokémon aún no le hallaban un entrenador a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, y mi novia, siendo como es, pidió que se lo dieran. Según ella fue difícil de entrenar, pero ahora parecen tener buena relación. También me enteré que Serena usó la Amour Ball que le di para atrapar a un Absol, que un pueblo juraba que siempre les traía desastres; otra gran acción de mi chica, pues esos cavernícolas pensaban linchar al pobre Pokémon, que como ahora es bien sabido, es capaz de prever desastres, no causarlos. Y la última adquisición de novia fue un Plusle, que rescató junto con su mejor amiga en Ion, May. Las dos atraparon a al Minun y Plusle, únicos supervivientes de una cacería; la castaña se quedó con el Minun. May, para bien o para mal, no fue asignada a nuestro grupo, debido a mi presencia; parece ser que antes ella se alternaba del equipo de Brock al de Joseph, en caso de que una misión requiriera más personas.

–Ash, N ya está por dar los detalles generales de la misión. –Me llamó la atención mi novia. No me di ni cuenta en que momento ya estábamos sentados en los asientos del anfiteatro, aunque que sea despistado es algo normal en mi persona. Yo le asentí sonriendo, preparado para escuchar al líder. Desde que me uní a Ion, evitamos usar apodos de pareja cuando estamos en lugares con muchos agentes o en medio de misiones; para mantener la imagen de profesionalidad, y claro, por vergüenza, sobre todo eso último. Pikachu, que me nos había seguido en obediente silencio, se colocó en mi regazo; yo aproveché para rodearlo con mis brazos en un abrazo a medias.

–Buenas tardes, agentes de alto rango de Ion. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes está aquí para saber finalmente quienes participaran en la misión Geyser, tarea de vital importancia. Pero antes, daré información importante concerniente a otros problemas con los que la organización trata. –El peliverde hizo un breve pausa y encendió el proyector, que no había notado, estaba en el salón. En él aparecieron imágenes de una enorme plataforma metálica en medio del mar. –Como la mayoría sabrá, actualmente colaboramos con una compañía de Alola llamada Fundación Aether, presidida por Lusamine Aether. La compañía realiza importantes estudios de bioingeniería y trabaja junto con el Instituto Espacial de Hoenn en búsqueda de lograr el primer viaje inter-dimensional. Es por eso que la ORU no ha clausurado su proyecto sin fines de lucro, que está a cargo de Lillie Aether, la hija de la presidenta de la fundación, llamada Paraíso Aether. Nosotros colaboramos específicamente con dicho proyecto en específico, que se enfoca en proteger y preservar Pokémon en peligro de extinción, además de otorgarles un refugio a aquellos incapaces de volver a la libertad. Es una especie de Zona Safari privada. Gracias a ellos, hemos conseguido donde ubicar decenas de Pokémon, es por eso que, ante cualquier pedido por parte de ellos, estamos a la orden. Exactamente debido a eso los ayudaremos con el grupo de delincuentes que se formó recientemente en Alola, llamado Team Skull. Son varios chicos sin quehacer de entre los quince y veinte años, liderados por un afamado criminal y rapero de la zona, llamado Guzma, su apellido es desconocido. El mayor problema relacionado con Skull, es que suelen interferir con los rescates Pokémon que realizan los empleados del proyecto Paraíso Aether; también suelen organizar cacerías Pokémon y forman parte del mercado negro interregional. Por ahora no representan gran peligro, pero es algo con lo que lidiaremos a partir de hoy. Los Agentes Jonathan Case, Iris Airisu, Cilan Dento y Shauna Sana, partirán cuanto antes a Alola para hacerse cargo de eso.

Escuché unos claros lamentos y al mirar hacia su fuente, pude ver a la chica morena, amiga de Serena, y los dos chicos que vi durante mi batalla en el gimnasio de Laverre. Los chicos son los que se estaban quejando, seguro por no poder acompañar a su amiga. Me alegró escuchar que ese tema ya había acabado, Alola no me trae buenos recuerdos, en especial uno de los nombres que N pronunció.

–… Por lo tanto, no tenemos más información respeto a Burn Ship, pero sus verdaderos objetivos y quien los lidera, es todo un misterio. La pérdida del trío legendario de los espadachines místicos es lamentable, pero al menos nuestros agentes lograron salvar a su "aprendiz", Keldeo; que se encuentra bajo tratamiento de nuestros mejores doctores especializados en Pokémon. Respecto a porque acabar con ellos, pensamos que fue por las acciones que hacían en pro de sus compañeros Pokémon, algo que claramente incomodaba a éstos asesinos de Pokémon. Bien, con eso aclarado, sigo con el siguiente tema. Varios de nuestros investigadores han descubierto que Silph Co. ha estado trabajando en el prototipo de una Poké Ball con un ratio de captura gigantesco. Para ninguno de los presentes es un secreto que las Poké Balls convencionales tienen un efecto relajante en los Pokémon salvajes que ingresan en ellas, para que, de esa manera, no mantengan su comportamiento agresivo; aun así, si un Pokémon no desea ser atrapado, pude salir de esta, incluso rompiéndola, eso depende de su material y calidad. Esto también define cual amplio será el espectro de captura; la Poké Ball que sobresale en este aspecto en el mercado, es la Ultra Ball, pero también existen otras que dependen de factores como el ambiente o la hora del día. Pero lo que Silph desea crear, es una Poké Ball que, matemáticamente hablando, nunca fallará, con el efecto añadido de obligar a los Pokémon a no desobedecer ninguna orden. Básicamente su objetivo es eliminar cualquier raciocinio en los Pokémon atrapados por dicho objeto, convirtiéndoles en simples esclavos. No sabemos mucho más, solo que, por la clasificación del objeto dentro de la base de datos, no está planeado para la venta pública, pero eso solo genera más interrogantes. Por ello es que crearemos un grupo de investigadores que viajaran a Kanto, a la sede central de Silph, e intentaran averiguar más al respecto. Los que irán serán: Trevor Trova, Viola y Alexia Pansy, Todd Snap y Trip Shūti. Como los fotógrafos e investigadores Pokémon más sobresalientes de Ion, dejo en sus manos esta misión de vital importancia.

Nuevamente escuché quejas en dirección de Shauna y sus amigos; al mirar, vi que solo un chico regordete y alto se quejaba, y sus dos amigos intentaba consolarlo. Creo recordar que sus nombres me los mencionó Serena, eran Trevor y Tierno, el que se quejaba era Tierno, al que no asignaron a ninguna misión.

–No sabía que Viola tuviera una hermana. –Comenté a mi novia.

–Sí, ella era periodista y fotógrafa en Regional Geografic. Tenía una columna donde registraba la vida salvaje de Pokémon de todas las regiones. Pero la revista fue clausurada tras la reforma y Alexa perdió su trabajo. Ion al parecer la estuvo investigando junto a su hermana, así que al final, cuando destituyeron a Viola de su puesto como líder de gimnasio, la organización las reclutó a ambas como agentes de investigación e informantes.

–Oh… Sabes mucho de lo que hace Ion.

–No tanto, eso me lo comentó Joseph antes de que te unieras. –Fruncí el entrecejo al escucharla decir eso. –No tienes por qué poner esa cara, me alegra que te unieras a Ion, aunque fuera en condiciones indeseables. Recuerda que él es solo un amigo. –Ella me acarició como a un Eevee, provocando que la expresión de mi rostro se suavizara. –Prestemos atención, N ya dirá quienes formaran parte de la misión Geyser. –Hice caso a su petición y miré al frente, fotografías, que reconocí como de ciudades de Hoenn, estaban siendo proyectadas.

–… Y eso es todo respecto a las misiones de segundo grado. Pero como todos saben, a partir de hoy una misión de primer grado estará en activo. Como dije hace un mes, la misión Geyser consta de enviar a algunos de los mejores agentes de Ion a Hoenn para lidiar con la creciente amenaza del Team Geyser, liderado por Maxie Matsubusa y Archie Aogiri. No hay mucho más que añadir respecto a la información dada la conferencia pasada. Solo que este mes los robos por parte de los miembros de dicha organización terrorista, han amentado significativamente con respecto a las cifras de meses pasados. Según los datos oficiales de nuestros investigadores, han perpetrado más de cien robos de Pokémon y asaltado el Banco Regional de Hoenn, el más importante de la zona. Hasta donde sabemos, poseen el monolito, pero no los orbes que, según la leyenda local, controlan a Groudon y Kyogre. Por lo tanto, es fácil suponer que necesitan el dinero para financiar sus expediciones a los templos antiguos y perdidos de Hoenn. Y eso les dará doble recompensa, ya que no solo podrán ubicar los orbes, sino que además los lugares de descanso de ambos legendarios.

El peliverde hizo una pausa, que aproveché para mirar a mi alrededor. Caras de preocupación y temor fue lo único que pude captar, está claro que no existe nadie a salvo con esos criminales actuando a sus anchas, de lograr su objetivo, Hoenn, no, el mundo llegaría a su prematuro final. Ante la tensión, no me di cuenta que estaba haciendo fuerza con los brazos, provocando que un "Pika" me sobresaltara. Al mirar mi regazo, pude apreciar a mi roedor, el cual olvidé que estaba conmigo, lanzarme una mirada de molestia por ser estrujado; yo me disculpé con la mirada y presté de nuevo atención a la conferencia.

–… Por el momento no tenemos más información al respecto, pero confiamos en los que participarán en la misión Geyser para que detengan cualquier avance en los objetivos de dicha organización. Claro, de paso es menester cortar cualquier fuente de ingresos, entorpeciendo sus operaciones. Todo con tal de exterminar por completo al Team Geyser, para esto también es necesario capturar o eliminar a ambos líderes de la organización; lo que serían los miembros de menor rango, se los dejaremos a las autoridades regionales, o en dado caso, a la Policía Internacional. –Hizo una pausa y se acercó al monitor de su ordenador. –Sin más demora, diré quienes participaran en la misión… Esta se dividirá en dos grupos, uno que gestionará y trabajará en el sector continental de Hoenn, y el otro hará lo equivalente en el sector insular. Empezaré indicando quienes formarán parte del equipo insular, código clave: K-382. Brock Takeshi, Misty Kasumi, Dawn Berlitz y Sawyer Shōta.

Escuché algunos murmullos, pocos eran de indignación o molestia, probablemente porque nadie duda que el escuadrón de Brock sea de los mejores de todo Ion, era de esperar que ninguno quedara fuera de las misiones importantes. Sawyer, por otro lado, es líder de otro escuadrón de élite, así que probablemente sea uno de los mejores agentes de la organización. Cuando enfoqué mi atención en los asientos donde estaban los chicos por los que supe de Ion, noté que Dawn, la peliazul, no estaba con ellos; me extrañó, pero cuando me percaté que N seguiría con la distribución de cupos para la misión, le resté importancia a ese detalle.

–Ahora indicaré quienes formaran parte del equipo continental, código clave G-383. Joseph Yūrei, May Balance y... –Sin razón aparente, Natural hizo una pausa dramática, provocando que mi sangre fluyera el doble de rápido que antes. Estaba bastante tenso, pues no solo quería participar en un acontecimiento de tan alto calibre como detener a unos terroristas ecologistas, sino que temía que Serena y yo fuéramos separados, y eso me impidiera protegerla. –Para muchos será sorpresa, pero requeriremos de la participación de dos de los novatos más recientes; tal vez la experiencia que poseen en Ion es poca, pero su talento y experiencia externa los hacen candidatos ideales para esta situación, sin mencionar que ambos poseen conocimiento del territorio. Estos son Serena Gabena y Ash Ketchum.

Algunas personas dentro de la multitud, conformada por solo agentes de alto rango, se quejaron cuando Serena fue nombrada, pero al parecer mi nombre hizo mella, callando a los inconformes; claro, no todos los días escuchas que un ex Campeón Regional formará parte de una de las misiones de tu organización. Por supuesto que los que se quejaron, solo lo hicieron porque desconocen la fuerza de mi novia, pero no es su culpa ser simples ignorantes. En carne propia pude ver qué bien se desenvuelve la pelimiel en el campo, usando los movimientos rápidos y delicados de sus Pokémon para descolocar y confundir a sus contrincantes.

–Eso es todo por hoy. Aquellos que participaran en las misiones de segundo grado pueden retirase, los veré mañana en mi oficina. Los que forman parte de la misión Geyser, deben quedarse.

Esta ocasión nadie se quejó, en orden, todos los agentes se retiraron, quedando solo el equipo de Brock, Sawyer y nosotros, el equipo de Joseph. N nos hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiéramos, y terminamos yendo hasta la habitación al lado del anfiteatro, aquella donde se había un proyector de menor tamaño que el que se acaba de usar. Esta ocasión había una mesa blanca ovalada, donde todos tomamos asiento, quedando el líder en uno de los extremos. Pikachu que caminó a mi lado, se subió al regazo de mi novia esta ocasión, causándole una leve sonrisa a la chica.

–Bien, es el momento que les explique a detalle de constarán sus objetivos el tiempo que estén en Hoenn… –Empezó a explicar N, pero Brock lo detuvo.

–Jefe, Dawn aún no ha llegado y…

–Ella se está encargando de recibir a uno de nuestros más importantes colaboradores; tú, como su líder, le explicaras todo lo que hablemos aquí. –El moreno asintió, por lo que Natural continuó con la explicación.

–Primero quiero dejar claro que, a pesar de que Ion y el Team Geyser parezcan tener objetivos en común; no nos parecemos en nada. Nosotros conocemos los límites, respetamos los lazos que aún existen entre entrenadores y Pokémon, y por sobre todo no actuamos como terroristas. Esta gente cree que podrá controlar a bestias que existen desde incluso antes que el ser humano. Lo peor es que pretenden renovar al mundo, destruyéndolo. Por lo tanto, no deben confundirse, Ion y Geyser no son iguales, no importa que tan similares podamos parecer, ellos cruzaron una línea que nosotros juramos proteger. En ese sentido somos similares a una organización del otro lado del mundo, lejos de las regiones principales, llamada Pokémon Ranger, ellos buscan proteger y conservar a los Pokémon y la naturaleza; Ion bebe mucho de su código. –El tono de su voz dejó muy en claro cuánto aborrece los actos de ese grupo de extremistas; al igual que yo. –Bien… Con lo referente a su estadía, debo aclarar que, aunque se dividirán en dos grupos de trabajo, se hospedaran en el mismo puesto de control. Todo lo relacionado ya fue coordinado con uno de nuestros mejores agentes de Hoenn, Tyson Tetsuya. Él, además, les dará soporte en caso de ser necesario, para que lo tengan en cuenta.

El nombre me pareció conocido… Ese chico ganó la conferencia de la Liga Hoenn la ocasión que participé en ella, pero no pudo pasar de Drake, el último miembro y líder de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–… Con lo referente a su estadía aclarado, continuemos. Ustedes como equipos divididos muy probablemente no estén todo el tiempo en el centro de operaciones; en ocasiones les tocará acampar cerca de zonas de importancia, sea por la razón que sea. En esas ocasiones deben mantener contacto por radio con el otro equipo y estar preparados en caso de necesitar refuerzos. Esto lo digo principalmente debido a que, por su presencia, ocuparemos los agentes locales en otras regiones, así que ustedes se harán cargo de las misiones cotidianas, no solo lo referente al Team Geyser. De esa manera también podrán estar atentos a lo que la gente y el pueblo de Hoenn tienen que decir, esa es una fuente de información de vital importancia. Otro aspecto a mencionar, es que, cuando descubran algo sobre el Team Geyser y monten una sub misión que implique lidiar con ellos directamente, trabajaran como un solo equipo, y solo se separaran en caso de que la condiciones así lo requieran. Con eso dicho, deben tener claro que la importancia de su trabajo allá será del más alto rango desde que Ion fue fundada tres años atrás. En ustedes descansa el destino del planeta mismo, y eso implica sacrificios… No quiero ser pesimista, pero considerando los recursos combinados de Magma y Aqua, puedo asegurar que esa gente no solo porta Pokémon de alta peligrosidad, sino que, además, armas de todos los calibres; es posible que no todos vuelvan con vida…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y cuando pensé que alguien reclamaría respecto a lo dicho por el peliverde, todos los agentes, incluida Serena, levantaron su mano derecha, vuelta un puño, a la altura de su pecho y rezaron "Todo sea por Ion y el destino del planeta". Ya había escuchado dicha frase, pero no me había visto en la necesidad de usarla; así que con una terrible descoordinación y con el tiempo en mi contra, repetí las acciones de mis compañeros. Hasta donde sé, eso implica que Ion se absuelve de toda responsabilidad en caso de que un agente sea capturado o asesinado. Tragué grueso ante la idea.


	5. El Deseo Natural de Proteger

**El Deseo Natural de Proteger**

* * *

El resto de la junta, Natural trató los detalles más técnicos relacionados con nuestra responsabilidad en Hoenn, así que terminé espaciándome y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. No me enteré de demasiado, hasta que la mano de Serena tocó la mía, logrando que diera un respingo. Cuando miré directo a sus ojos celestes, ella me dijo que N nos dijo que lo acompañáramos al ala tecnológica del castillo. Me levanté de la silla, desperezándome, y seguí a Serena, que tenía a Pikachu en sus brazos. A pesar de que pasó un mes desde que me uní a Ion, la primera mitad la pasé fuera acampando cerca de zonas de conflicto donde realizamos las misiones de reconocimiento, y las últimas dos semanas estuve en Sinnoh, así que aún desconocía mucho del castillo y su historia; por lo tanto, cuando alcanzamos al resto, me adelanté para ponerme al lado de N.

–N… Jefe, desde que entré a este castillo he tenido varias preguntas, que consideré que usted sería el único capaz de responder… Quería… –El peliverde me miró con ojos tranquilos y asintió con su cabeza.

–No tengo problema en responder a cualquier inquietud que tengas.

–Gracias. –Sonreí. –Quería saber, ¿cómo un castillo de este tamaño terminó bajo tierra? ¿Y cómo terminó convirtiéndose en la base de Ion? Porque, aunque por fuera parece antiguo, por dentro no se queda atrás a los complejos de la Liga Pokémon, al menos el de Kalos.

–¡Oh! Eso es fácil de responder, me imaginaba que sería otro tipo de duda. –Hizo una pausa rascándose el mentón y continuó. –Cuando formé parte de Plasma, resulta que Ghetsis, mi padre, me coronó como el líder de la organización. Y lo digo literal, hubo una ceremonia, una corona y todo lo relacionado. Todo eso con la excusa de que yo estaba destinado a ser el rey de Unova, el líder elegido por los legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram, aquel que unificaría los ideales y la verdad. Al final todo fue una mentira, una tapadera para el verdadero fin de mi padre, el control, poder y dinero. Cuando el escándalo de corrupción se dio, y mi padre fue arrestado, yo vi mis ideales destrozados y sin sentido, así que viajé por el mundo en busca de la verdad. Fue así, que entendí que los entrenadores y Pokémon se necesitan.

–Al menos te diste una oportunidad de sanar esas heridas que tu padre provocó. –Comenté por lo bajo, el me escuchó y asintió calmado, antes de continuar.

–Pero con la reforma y la Gran Crisis, vi el mundo caerse a pedazos, así que, con varios ex miembros de Plasma, que compartían mi forma de pensar, fundé Ion. Este castillo, antes fue la joya de Unova, hace tres mil años perteneció al reinado de la región. Pero cuando el rey de Kalos usó su arma de destrucción masiva para acabar con la guerra, el terreno entero se trasformó, dejando bajo una enorme montaña de escombros al castillo. El ideal de mi padre era devolverlo a la superficie como un símbolo del poder de Plasma, pero nunca sucedió, así que lo vi como una excelente base de operaciones de encubierto. Con el tiempo reformamos su interior y lo convertimos en la central ideal, con todo lo necesario para mantener una organización no gubernamental y sin fines de lucro, como lo es Ion.

–Interesante, no me imaginaba que así hubiera ocurrido… Por cierto, una última cosa… ¿De dónde saca recursos Ion, sobre todo ahora que pasó a la ilegalidad? Supongo que de algo vivirán los agentes.

–Otra pregunta fácil de responder… Mira, cuando Plasma existía, mi padre reunió un grupo de eruditos en varias ramas de la ciencia y filosofía. Todos eran personas de altos recursos. Pero no todos compartían su ideal egoísta, por eso mi padre manipuló a esos, así como a mí, dejándolos fuera de sus verdaderos planes. –Miró al cielo, como recordando algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. –Cuando Plasma cayó en manos de la Policía Internacional, y se ganó el nombre de Team Plasma, para eso eruditos, llamados los siete Sabios, entre los que estaba incluido mi padre, fue fácil escapar. Pero eventualmente, todos fueron atrapados por uno de los mejores detectives de la P.I. Los que no sabían de los planes originales de mi padre fueron liberados rápidamente, los que sí lo hacían, siguen pudriéndose bajo las rejas. Fue con la ayuda de dos de esos sabios que comulgaban con mis ideales, que financié Ion. Claro que la policía decomisó los bienes de Plasma, pero dejaron en paz a los sabios inocentes, así que ellos fueron los que dieron nacimiento a Ion. Junto con ellos, también formé el comité que maneja Ion, conmigo como su representante principal. Luego, con el tiempo, me hice de contactos, sobre todo con gente que apoya nuestra manera de pensar y actuar. Por otro lado, los miembros como Serena o tú, que han tenido puestos muy altos con sueldos desmesurados, no reciben paga…

Lo miré en blanco por unos segundos, "estaba hablando en serio". Su sonrisa me respondió por si sola. "Si lo está". Aunque me sentía un poco estafado, comprendí que a mí nadie me obligó a ingresar a la organización, y que si hago esto es por los Pokémon, no por el dinero… Además, a decir verdad, sí que tengo dinero para un par de vidas muy cómodas. Por otro lado, no sabía que Serena estuviera dispuesta a aceptar estas condiciones. "Supongo que lo ve como un sacrificio, por como actuó en su época de Reina".

–Comprendo… Y me parece justo, Ion posee bastantes agentes. –N me agradeció por la comprensión, como si supiera que conflicto interno estaba teniendo. El silencio volvió al pasillo color blanco que estábamos recorriendo, los chicos atrás estaban teniendo una animada conversación entre ellos. Pero entonces una duda más surgió en mí. –¿N, puedo preguntar una cosa más?

–Creí que ya había quedado claro que sí… Puedes tomarlo como una paga alternativa si así lo deseas. –Comentó lo último en tono de broma.

–Es un poco más personal que las anteriores… –El peliverde me indicó que no importaba, así que planteé lo que se encontraba en mi cabeza en forma de pregunta. –He escuchado muchas veces que Ghetsis, tu padre, te engañó para que lideraras plasma como una tapadera; que antes tú eras muy diferente a como lo eres ahora. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo fue que te engañó para que actuaras como él lo deseaba? –El peliverde abrió los ojos formando una expresión de asombro, para luego desviar la mirada. Pensaba disculparme por mi intromisión, pero él volvió a mirarme. Con decisión en sus gestos, empezó su relato.

–De niño fui abandonado en un bosque a las afueras de ciudad Striaton. En ese lugar encontré a un Zorua capaz de hablar con las personas, que me enseñó a entender los sentimientos de los Pokémon. Pero antes de que pudiera generar muchos recuerdos, conocí a un hombre de pelo similar y piel del mismo tono, que aseguró ser mi padre, y que estaba preocupado por mi desaparición. No recordaba ni recuerdo como terminé en ese bosque, ni quienes eran mis padres, entonces no podía estar seguro de si mentía o no, pero mi deseo de dejar atrás el abandono, me impulsó a creerle. Él me trajo junto a aquel Zorua a este castillo, y me encerró en una habitación llena de juguetes. El me daba todo lo que pedía, menos el amor de padre que buscaba en realidad. Me rodeó de Pokémon abandonados y maltratados, y con Zorua mismo habiendo perdido a su madre a manos de los cazadores furtivos, la idea de que los entrenadores eran malos inundó mi mente por completo. Yo y los siete sabios salimos, cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, a distribuir nuestra palabra, la de un mundo donde humanos y Pokémon vivieran separados, uno donde las criaturas no sufren por el abuso de los entrenadores.

Me sorprendió escuchar su relato. No porque desconociera la historia de Plasma y como salían a lugares públicos a promulgar sus ideales falsos, sino por como el monstruo de su padre lo usó como a un simple objeto. "Y yo que creía que nadie sería tan cruel como mi madre".

–En serio yo creía fervientemente en la idea de que los Pokémon y los humanos debían vivir separados, en que lo justo era que todos los que poseyeran un Pokémon lo liberaran. Pero para mi sorpresa, muchos Pokémon se sentían alegres con sus entrenadores. Cuando buscaba comunicarme con ellos mediante sus emociones, ellos me aseguraban que jamás dejarían a sus amigos humanos; no entendía cómo podían llamar "amigos" a sus esclavizadores. Pero antes de lograr nuestro objetivo, justo cuando algunas personas empezaban a liberar a sus Pokémon y Plasma los amparaba. Nos enteramos de la verdad. Ghetsis, mi "padre", usaba a aquellos de alto nivel para sumarlos a sus filas, y a los que no unía a la organización, los vendía en el mercado negro de traficantes y cazadores furtivos. Entonces sufrí una crisis interna, luego de escuchar a mi padre gritar despavorido al ser arrestado, asegurando que yo era un monstruo "no humano", que yo era el verdadero culpable de todo. La ley me dio la razón como una víctima más, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Viajé por el mundo y conocí a multitud de entrenadores, y para mi alegría, la mayoría veía a sus Pokémon como amigos y compañeros. Pero…

–Pero la Gran Crisis comenzó. –Completé su frase. Él asintió un poco decaído; yo lo comprendo, jamás podría hablar de lo que me ocurrió con mi madre como él lo hace ahora en relación a su padre adoptivo. –Entiendo adónde vas… Cuando la crisis comenzó, la profesión de entrenador Pokémon decayó, y muchos empezaron a abandonar o incluso vender a los suyos para poder así comenzar de cero en una nueva profesión, una que no involucrara a los Pokémon.

–Correcto, Ion empezó con la idea de ayudar a esos Pokémon abandonados por sus antiguos entrenadores. Pero la primera reforma trajo consigo bastantes más problemas, y los maltratos desenfrenados empezaron. Y cuando pensamos que lidiar con casos de violencia y abandono sería todo, los problemas limítrofes empezaron cuando la gente empezó a adueñarse de territorios Pokémon, como el caso del pueblo Tergeist. Como buscábamos el equilibrio, la ORU y los gobiernos regionales no nos negaron su ayuda al principio, lo que permitió el crecimiento de Ion como organización. La caza Pokémon se volvió legal de manera controlada, y aunque deseaba hacer algo al respecto, entendí que mucha gente no puede vivir solo de los cultivos y productos secundarios de Pokémon, como la leche o huevos sin fecundar. Aun así, existía un control, había límites y un permiso especial era requerido. Pero con la maldita reforma Pokémon-Humanos todo eso se desplomó. Las masacres sin sentido son legales y nosotros somos considerados fuera del marco legal; somos renegados del mundo que deseamos proteger. Ash… –Lo miré, sintiendo la seriedad del asunto. –Mi historia no es algo que todos sepan, y si te la digo apenas conociéndonos, es porque siento en ti un aura con afinidad a la mía. Por eso quiero subirte de rango, porque un ex Campeón no puede ser un simple agente, y gracias a Brock sé que, como dije antes, eres el ideal de un agente de Ion. Ambos nos preocupamos por igual por el Mundo Pokémon… Por eso, quiero que arreglemos este maldito mundo, juntos, mano a mano, tu fuerza con la mía.

No comprendí todo lo que me estaba diciendo… "¿Subirme de rango? ¿Y cuánto subiría?". Decidí dejar eso para cuando volviera de Hoenn. El peliverde se detuvo, y ante la mirada curiosa de aquellos que caminaban atrás nuestro, estiró su mano hacia mí; el apretón de manos que nos dimos fue una señal del futuro que ambos buscamos como objetivo de vida.

Seguimos camino al laboratorio, pero yo no volví a pronunciar palabra, quedándome atrapado en mis propias cavilaciones. Escuché a Sawyer preguntar respecto al gesto de hace un momento, pero N respondió con un simple, "Negocios". Las palabras del líder de Ion bastaron para acallar las dudas. Así que no se dijo mucho más, hasta que llegamos a una puerta metálica reforzada, donde en un letrero se leía: "Lab #081". Ver ese número me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que pregunté al respecto, y me aseguraron que no había tal cantidad de laboratorios, que solo era un código. No cuestioné sobre el significado del código y nadie se mostró interesado en explicarlo; así que sin decir nada más, N colocó su mano en el lector de huellas digitales, que poseía la puerta, abriéndola en el acto.

El objeto de sólido metal se abrió hacia el lado, quedando oculto tras la pared del recinto; una neblina fresca salió desde dentro, causándome un ligero escalofrió. El sonido de descompresión asustó a Pikachu, que brincó desde los brazos de Serena a mi hombro, sorprendiéndome en el acto y provocando que tropezara y callera dentro del laboratorio. Un par de risas se escucharon detrás de mí, que se callaron cuando los miré de mala gana. Serena parecía dispuesta a ayudarme para ponerme en pie, pero fue una mano proveniente del interior quien finalmente lo hizo. Tomé dicha extremidad y me reincorporé, regañando con la mirada a mi roedor, que terminó con las orejas decaídas, volviendo a los brazos de mi novia. Pensaba retractarme y decirle que no era para tanto, pero olvidé hacerlo al notar quien me había ayudado a levantarme. "¿Cuándo dejará de aparecer gente conocida de esta forma?".

–¡¿Clemont, que haces aquí?! –Ahí estaba frente a mí, el chico rubio con anteojos de gran tamaño; esta ocasión vestido con una bata de laboratorio de color celeste, como el overol que vestía anteriormente.

–Hola, Clemont. –La pelimiel y el resto de chicos lo saludaron como si nada, y este respondió alegre al gesto.

–¿Sabías que Clemont trabajaba para Ion? –Pregunté asombrado a mi novia.

–Sí, llegó aquí poco después de que Bonnie renunció a su puesto. –Contestó ella levantado ambos hombros.

–¿Porque no me dijiste?

–No me preguntaste… Además, no sabía que fueran tan amigos. –La cara de la pelimiel se tornó ligeramente interrogativa.

–Siempre nos llevamos bastante bien, además, en las reuniones de la Liga era con quien más hablaba. –Respondí volteando a ver al rubio, que se había mantenido fuera de la discusión hasta el momento.

–Tiene razón… Es el único que me prestaba atención al hablar de mis creaciones. –Replicó él. Esas creaciones … El chico tiene talento, pero debería consultar en algún lugar el cómo nombrar correctamente las cosas, los nombres que les colocaba a sus locuras tecnológicas, eran pésimos. La verdad es que con todo lo acontecido, no soy partidario de los avances tecnológicos, pero al menos lo que inventa el rubio no carece de originalidad.

–Oh… Pues en ese caso, perdón. –Le respondí a Serena que realmente no importaba y me enfoqué en por qué el rubio estaba ahí. N y el resto de la comitiva ya se habían adentrado en el laboratorio, dejándonos solos.

–En fin… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Clemont? No me hubiera imaginado a ti aceptando el reclutamiento de Ion, más bien te hubiera imaginado en alguna institución tecnológica o algo por el estilo. –El rubio suspiró ligeramente ante mi pregunta, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su bata. Nos indicó a Serena y a mí que lo siguiéramos, con la cabeza, y empezamos a caminar en dirección de donde fueron los demás.

–Después de la muerte de Ampharos me planteé mis objetivos, eso me trajo aquí. –Hizo una pausa para detenerse en una puerta al final de la habitación con forma rectangular, llena de máquinas, objetos y productos químicos que fui incapaz de reconocer. –Ese Pokémon era de mi padre, que trabajaba como ingeniero electricista en la planta de energía, cuando los Pokémon no eran la fuente principal de poder. Murió en una fuga de gas, dejando atrás el gimnasio, del cual era líder, sus pokémon, a Bonnie y a mí. Yo, que estaba estudiando ingeniería eléctrica al igual que él, en un instituto para mentes jóvenes, volví a Lumiose, para hacerme cargo del gimnasio y mi hermana; ya que nuestra madre murió dando luz a ella.

Yo le di mis condolencias al chico, pero él me dijo que no era necesario, que ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para seguir sufriendo por ello. Serena al parecer conocía la historia, así qué se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

–Ese Ampharos era su mejor amigo y Pokémon favorito, así que yo lo heredé y usé en honor a su memoria. Pero no fue todo, usé lo que muchos llamaban la mente del niño genio más joven de la historia, y empecé a buscar maneras de automatizar cualquier proceso, para así evitar que más gente pasara por lo que mi padre. Pero ese objetivo terminó por llevarme a olvidar que no todo en esta vida puede o debe automatizarse. Yo fui quien creó las máquinas de absorción de la planta de energía, y decidí ignorar el dolor y desgaste interno que provocan en los Pokémon. Acepté cobardemente las demandas de la Liga, sabiendo que los mega-aros dañan a largo plazo a sus usuarios, y terminé asesinando al símbolo de mi cruzada. Por eso mismo, tras conocer el trabajo de Ion, y escuchar su oferta de unirme, lo hice. Para, desde aquí, corregir todo aquello en lo que me equivoqué.

Advertí que las últimas palabras del rubio salieron sin aliento, así que buscando alentarlo, coloqué mi mano en su hombro; Serena imitó mi manera de actuar.

–Eso es lo importante, amigo mío, que te diste cuenta que obraste mal y buscas redimirte. Estoy seguro que muchos acá pasamos por algo similar, el líder es el mejor ejemplo de ello. –El rubio sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y terminó por abrir la última puerta, que no poseía ninguna clase de seguridad avanzada. Me sentí raro por usar el término "amigo", pero lo cierto es que desde que me vi rodeado de gente, producto de mí puesto como Campeón, mi actitud solitaria y arisca terminó por difuminarse bastante.

–Al parecer ya solucionaste tus problemas con los hermanos. –Comenté a Serena, al ver al rubio desparecer en el umbral de la puerta de aluminio; recordando su comportamiento hacia el rubio y el cómo mencionó sin problemas el nombre de su hermana, hace un rato.

–Sip, como él y Bonnie se unieron a Ion, tuve la oportunidad de reunirme con ellos y pedirles perdón por como actué hacia ellos cuando fui Reina de Kalos. Por dicha todo salió bien y recuperamos parte de esa amistad que teníamos. –Ella me sonrió sincera, por lo que no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. "Es bueno ver que este lugar la ha ayudado tanto".

Al entrar a la última sección del laboratorio, pude apreciar varias mesas de estudio, tuberías y válvulas por doquier, un par de súper ordenadores y varios domos de cristal con un líquido azulado dentro, que no pude descifrar para que son utilizados. N y los demás miembros de la misión estaban sentados en una de las mesas de estudio. Al fondo de la mesa pude ver una pizarra para marcador de color blanca, y un sujeto al lado de ella indicando varias cosas.

Lo reconocí, pues estaba junto al médico y Sanpei, cuando me explicaron lo del aura y sus usos; él, en específico, me habló de como el aura es la bioenergía que recorre el cuerpo de todos los seres vivos. Su nombre es Colress y es un sujeto que suele andar vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca, camisa negra con bordes azules, pantalones negros formales, guantes del mismo color que su bata, anteojos sin marco y pelo rubio que resalta con la palidez de su piel; un solo mechón azul sale de su frente para rodear su cabeza y a caer por el costado derecho.

–Bienvenidos, estaba explicando cómo funcionan ambos orbes que reaccionan ante los legendarios de Hoenn. –Comentó el científico principal de Ion, mirándonos a Serena y a mí. Luego postró su atención en el rubio al lado nuestro. –Clemont, mientras podrías ayudarme con las diapositivas. –El rubio aceptó de mala gana y se colocó al lado de la pizarra, frente a un ordenador portátil que antes manejaba Colress. –Gracias… Entonces, como iba diciendo. El orbe o prisma rojo, reacciona con Groudon, y el azul, con Kyogre. Se desconoce cómo fueron creados ambos orbes, pero se teoriza que almacenan la energía primigenia que ambos legendarios poseían antes de usar ese poder para darle forma al mundo. Lo que significa que no solo pueden despertar a dichas creaturas, sino que además les podrán devolver toda la gloria que alguna vez ambos poseyeron. ¡Es increíble!

Era extraño, pero el científico parecía más emocionado por lo que decía, que preocupado; de hecho, no se le veía en los más mínimo disgustado con la idea de que aquello ocurriera. Eso me habría resultado extraño, de no ser porque luego de la revisión médica, tras la cual empecé oficialmente como agente de Ion, Joseph me contó sobre su historia. Él era un científico de Plasma, que se enfocaba en explotar el potencial interno de los Pokémon, llegando al punto de crear una máquina capaz de sustraer el poder total de un Pokémon. O así lo creí el, pues un agente de la Policía Internacional, el mismo que lo arrestó, usó la Mega-evolución para acabar con su máquina y el Pokémon mismo. Como solo era un científico y se mostró bastante colaborativo, lo liberaron al poco tiempo, y desde entonces viajó a las regiones de Alola y Kalos para estudiar el fenómeno de los lazos, que influye en la Mega-evolución y los Movimientos Z.

Según Joseph su investigación se estancó en la gran crisis, y dado que el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon se obtiene formando lazos de confianza y amistad, le afectó que aquello despareciera por mano de la Liga Pokémon. Supuestamente, el científico contactó con Natural cuando se enteró de la misión principal de Ion, y se le unió con la condición de poder estudiar de cerca como los entrenadores de la organización extraen el potencial de sus equipos. Al parecer a N le caía bien Colress, así que aceptó la oferta sin problema y lo nombró el científico cabeza de Ion. Desde entonces el rubio informa sobre cualquier cosa tecnológica relacionada con las misiones y también crea varios de los dispositivos usados por los agentes. Por lo visto, ahora Clemont se le unió en esa tarea, no dudo que sea un dúo de los más productivo.

–Eso es solo una teoría; la Regresión Primigenia. No existen pruebas que sustenten tal afirmación… Solo son desvaríos de gente conspiranoica. El único que podría afirmar o negar algo al respecto, es el profesor Sycamore, que es quien sabe más de la mega-evolución y sus derivados, pero por el momento está trabajando con el profesor Rowan en un proyecto para reunir todas las mega piedras y así lograr su preservación. –Interrumpió Clemont, bajándole los humos a su compañero. Colress miró al chico y le sonrió de manera arrogante.

–Pues yo también sé un par de cosas en relación al potencial interno y poder total de los Pokémon, y sé que el poder con el que ambos legendarios despertarían tras su letargo, sería insuficiente para controlar las masas de tierra y agua. Por necesidad debe haber algo que devuelva el poder original a ambas creaturas, e hipotetizo que esa es la finalidad de los orbes. De hecho, estoy seguro que eso de que controlen a las bestias es falso, algo inventado por la tribu que escribió los manuscritos.

–¿Tribu? –Lo interrumpió Sawyer. –Yo soy de Hoenn y no he escuchado nada relacionado a tribus que hayan hecho nada similar.

–Eso es porque no te has tomado el tiempo necesario para investigar, chico del pelo verde. –Respondió arrogante el rubio mayor. –La tribu es conocida como Clan Meteoro. Ellos han salvaguardado la leyenda de Rayquaza por miles de años, teóricamente desde hace tres mil años. Esa fecha concuerda con lo que ellos afirman: que para lidiar con el poder de Groudon y Kyogre, entre una de sus tantas disputas, Rayquaza logró mega-evolucionar por sí solo y derrotarlos. Esa es una historia recolectada de varios murales realizados por la tribu, tanto en el Pilar Celeste como en la Cueva Granito. En ellos se afirma que los dos legendarios pelearon por veinte días y veinte noches, y que desequilibraron al planeta, al punto de casi destruirlo, pero que Rayquaza bajó de cielo, sufriendo una transformación extraña que le permitió vencerlos. Y es fácil saber que ese poder no sería necesario de no ser un caso especial, de hecho, los murales afirman que Groudon y Kyogre, en su deseo de poder, robaron la energía de la naturaleza y obtuvieron la forma primigenia. Pero no tiene sentido que por sí solos lograran ese cambio. Ahí es donde entran los orbes; mi teoría es, que algo en esa época, no solo despertó a los dos legendarios, lo cual no es algo raro, a lo largo de la historia se afirma que han despertado miles de veces, y es fácil de comprobar con un análisis geológico, sino que, además, les dio la energía necesaria para recuperar ese poder perdido, y claro, de paso le dio la capacidad a Rayquaza de mega-evolucionar.

–¿Y cuál sería el catalizador de ese cambio? –Preguntó Clemont, con tono cansado.

–Simple… El arma de destrucción masiva creada por el rey de Kalos, A.Z. Según la leyenda de Kalos, ese rey creo un arma que absorbía la energía de los pokémon y luego la expulsaba, para finalizar la guerra contra Unova. Usándola, provocó el final del conflicto, pero de paso también causó sucesos como: extinciones masivas, la desaparición del reino unoviano, y el nacimiento del poder de la mega-evolución. Miren. –Dijo Colress, mostrando varias rocas proyectadas en la pizarra blanca, señalándolas con un marcador. –Se ha comprobado que las mega piedras eran antaño rocas evolutivas normales, como la piedra Fuego o Trueno, y se sabe también que Rayquaza se alimenta de meteoritos al vivir en la Capa de Ozono. Por lo tanto, dicha explosión energética causada por el arma de A.Z. provocó el nacimiento no solo de los orbes, sino que además sobre energizó al legendario del cielo, dándole una mega-evolución. Los orbes deben ser una concentración de la energía potencial de Kyogre y Groudon, por eso son tan peligrosos e importantes. Así que su misión no solo será evitar que el Team Geyser los obtenga, sino que, además, deben traerlos para que pueda estudiarlos.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, hasta que N aceptó dicha afirmación, indicándonos que estuviéramos atentos a la aparición de los orbes. Después de eso nos mostraron algunos de los dispositivos que nos darían para la misión y nos explicaron su uso. Nada ni de cerca tan interesante como la explicación dada por Colress. Pero claro, tal vez se deba a que fue Clemont quien habló de los dispositivos; yo tuve suficiente de eso después de la tercera reunión de la Liga Kalos. Todos estábamos saliendo del laboratorio, cuando Brock se me acercó con una expresión indescifrable.

–Ash, Keldeo despertó… Al parecer está preguntando por ti. –La emoción me inundó, después de un mes en coma, el Pokémon legendario al fin está recuperado y… "¿Preguntó por mí?".

Miré extrañado al moreno, que me indicó que mejor lo siguiera. Me despedí de todos y le pedí a Serena que nos acompañara. N tenía cosas de las que encargarse, así que me pidió que le reportara al respecto más tarde. Los tres recorrimos medio castillo hasta volver al área médica, específicamente la sección de veterinaria. Dentro de una habitación donde predominaba el blanco, aún más que en las paredes de los pasillos, estaba una camilla cubierta por una cúpula de vidrio y dentro el poni acuático, acostado sobre un panel metálico y cubierto por electrodos, con un respirador y un par de vías conectadas a sus patas delanteras.

–No parece estar consiente. –Comenté con obviedad.

–Eso es porque ha estado entrando y saliendo del estado de conciencia. Aun así, eso no le ha evitado comunicarse. –Respondió una chica a la cual no había notado, su pelo rosa, peinado con dos coletas a los lados, me demostró que era parte del proyecto de enfermeras Joy.

–¿Comunicarse? Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

–Un placer, Elise Schnitzler. Y sí, comunicarse. No entiendo muy bien como lo hace, pero de alguna manera puede proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de las personas. Al menos lo hizo conmigo… –La chica, que supuse que es de Sinnoh por su apellido, bajó la mirada, como si ella misma dudara de su criterio.

–¿Qué dijo? –Pregunté, como si no dudara de sus palabras, aunque en el fondo lo hacía.

–Eh… Me pidió que le trajeran la presencia de aquel que venció a su atacante. Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar, antes de que volviera a quedar inconsciente. –La chica pareció reafirmar la seguridad en sí misma ante mi pregunta. Yo, por otro lado, no estaba del todo convencido de la veracidad del relato. O así era hasta que…

–«Así que fuiste tú… Tú venciste al humano siniestro que asesino a mis mentores, tú ajusticiaste su muerte». –Quedé atónito. Mi primer impulso fue buscar reacción alguna en quienes me acompañaban, pero todos parecían atentos al cuerpo del legendario. Serena notó mi reacción.

–¿Ash, que pasa? –Negué con la cabeza, indicando que no era nada.

–«Por el momento solo me estoy comunicando contigo, pero si lo deseas, haré que todos puedan "escucharme"». –"No hace falta", respondí a través de mis pensamientos. "Sí, yo soy quien acabó con aquel entrenador que asesinó a tus maestros", respondí, aun siendo consciente de que no era una pregunta. –«Perfecto, porque tengo una petición que hacerte». –"¿Cuál?". Entre más discutía mentalmente con Keldeo, más me ganaba la atención de las personas en la habitación. –«He sentido el poder de tú aura, lo hice desde esos arbustos que pensé, serían mi tumba. También sentí tus conflictos, deseos y miedos. Pero sobre todo tu aspiración de obtener poder para defender a quienes quieres, Pokémon incluidos.». "¿Quién te dio derecho a escudriñar en mis pensamientos?", pregunté molesto, indignado, por haber quedado expuesto.

–¿Ash, sientes algo? ¿Es Keldeo? ¿Se está comunicando contigo? –Le indiqué con la mano que esperara, a Serena. Ella asintió y mantuvo su mirada, preocupada, fija en mi rostro.

–«Lo hice para confirmar algo que necesitaba saber, tenía que estar seguro que eras digno, de confianza». –"¿Digno? ¿De confianza? ¿Para qué necesitabas confirmar eso?". –«Para saber si podrías servirme como entrenador… No… Más que eso… Como compañero. Deseo viajar contigo, ayudarte en tu misión de proteger al mundo y de volverte más fuerte; para de esa manera, yo obtener fuerza y experiencia a cambio. Quiero ayudar a otros Pokémon, así como mis mentores me enseñaron. Te puedo asegurar que mi poder mágico te será de mucha ayuda». –"¿Poder mágico? Hablarás de tu ataque especial…", pensé, ignorando el resto de lo que dijo–«Como sea que lo llamen los humanos, no me importa… ¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?». Tuve ligeras dudas, sobre todo al imaginarme usando un legendario, de alguna forma no me parecía justo con mis compañeros… Pero entonces lo recordé; esto ya no es aquellas ligas de sangre, no se trata de batallas por un título, es el destino del mundo lo que está en juego. Además… Un legendario podrá ayudarme a alcanzar la clase de fuerza que necesito, es algo que sé desde que supe que la Liga no respetaba mi poder.

–«Acepto». –Contesté usando mi propia aura. O lo poco que puedo controlar de ella. "Por cierto, ya que puedes usar tu aura para comunicarte, ¿podrás ayudarme a mejorar mi control del aura?".

–«Lo siento, el control del aura es demasiado avanzado para mí. Lo que tú buscas, es un Pokémon que pueda materializar su energía interna. La verdad es que siento la presencia de un Pokémon con esa cualidad en tu equipo, puedes recibir ayuda de él, solo debes usar tu aura para comunicarte, así como acabas de hacer conmigo».

Comprendí que hablaba de Togekiss, así que quedé en el mismo lugar que antes, respecto al control de mi aura. Al menos ahora sé que podré comunicarme con él usando el aura, haciendo así más fácil la práctica del control de la misma. Las miradas impacientes me rodeaban, así que decidí que les comunicaría lo ocurrido.

–Keldeo me habló. Me dijo que quiere que yo sea su entrenador para que ambos podamos obtener más fuerza juntos, y de esa manera lograr nuestros objetivos y defender a los Pokémon. –Les expliqué, resumiendo lo ocurrido, dejando los detalles de lado.

–Ohh… Eso suena asombroso. ¿Estás seguro qué no simplemente deseas quedártelo para las batallas? –Preguntó con tono jocoso el moreno de ojos rasgados.

–«Él no miente, he decido que me resultará mejor utilizar las enseñas de mis mentores a su lado que por mi cuenta. Además, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ellos». La tristeza en su "voz" era fácil de detectar. Por los rostros de los chicos supe que esta vez el mensaje no fue solo para mí.

–Ya veo, si es decisión de él, entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Acá en Ion es prioridad respetar a los Pokémon, y eso implica aceptar sus decisiones. Claro, aunque nunca se había dado un caso como éste. –Aclaró la enfermera. Dicho aquello, dirigió su atención hacia mí. –Eso sí, por su salud deberás esperar un par de días o más, no dejaré que salga de esta habitación sin estar del todo recuperado.

–Eso será un problema, fui asignado a la misión de primer grado, así que partiré a Hoenn en un par de días. –Comenté, viendo el inconveniente.

–«Para mí no será ningún problema. Ya descansé bastante, creo que con ese tiempo seré capaz de moverme como antes». La enfermera no replicó, habiendo escuchado al legendario, así que se retiró al monitor para analizar el estado de su paciente: el poni que seguía estático, a pesar de comunicarse con nosotros.

–¡Ya vine! Escuché que el Pokémon singular había despertado, pero estaba en el ala de comidas. –Pronunció una voz agitada.

En un principio no le presté importancia, y mantuve mi atención fija en el poni acuático que estaba en la camilla, mi siguiente Pokémon. Pero buscando no pecar de descortés, me dispuse a saludar al recién llegado. Y así estaba por actuar, hasta que noté quien era la persona que acababa de ingresar.

–¡¿Ash, eres tú?! –Pudieron haber pasado más de siete años, pero jamás olvidaría el rostro de Gary Oak. Claro que se notaba mucho mayor a aquel niño de diez años, pero sus facciones eran inconfundibles. "¿Otro? Definitivamente Ion invadió mi vida… Pensar que antes los Pokémonistas eran raros de ver".

–¿Ash? ¡Oh! Hola Ash, es bueno volver a verte. –Respondió una peliazul que acababa de ingresar por la misma puerta que entramos todos. Dawn nos miró a Gary a mí de manera pendular y volvió a hablar. –¿Ustedes se conocen? –La pregunta fue secundada en silencio por el resto de presentes, menos la enfermera, que seguía en los suyo.

–Sí Ash y yo somos… –Mi entrecejo no pasó inadvertido para el castaño de pelo puntiagudo, ojos oscuros, camisa de botones negra con el cuello abierto, mostrando un collar con una piedra llave, y pantalones cargo de color morado. –… fuimos, amigos de la infancia.

El aire era denso, casi como la neblina fría del laboratorio de Colress y Clemont. La tensión bien podría ser cortada por las guadañas de un Scyther, ya ahora no solo la de Dawn, sino que la mirada de todos, insisto, menos la enfermera, brincaban de uno al otro. Gary decidió romper el silencio y así evitar lo que sería un tema muy incómodo de tocar.

–Escuché que el Keldeo había despertado, pero al menos eso no es lo que parece. –Con eso la gente dejó de prestarnos atención y dirigió su mirada al Pokémon en tratamiento. Serena mi lanzó una mirada de "hablaremos luego" y se enfocó en lo que hacía Gary. El castaño fue puesto al corriente de todo y éste se limitó a asentir, almacenando la información recibida. Yo, por mi parte, saludé finalmente a Dawn.

–Entiendo, entonces el Pokémon decidió unirse a Ash. Me parece bien. –Su mirada condescendiente no se desharía de la traición que su abandono implicó, así que simplemente lo ignoré pidiéndole a Serena que me devolviera a mi roedor. Pero el muy traidor prefirió ir a saludar a mi ex amigo y rival, el cual lo saludó efusivamente. Y claro que sería así, él lo vio evolucionar cuando luchamos contra una parvada entera de Spearow en el bosque Viridian, a las afueras de Paleta. –En ese caso, aprovecharé el tiempo que esté aquí para tomar algunas muestras no invasivas.

–Pensé que solo te especializabas en Pokémon fósiles. –Comentó Brock, curioso.

–Es cierto, pero no solo en ellos. También realicé un estudio sobre Pokémon legendarios y singulares. En general me especializo en Pokémon escasos y poco estudiados. Al menos así estaré a la vanguardia. Por ahora yo me encargó de reubicar y estudiar a todos los legendarios de los que Ion tiene conocimiento.

Las señales de asombro y admiración no se hicieron esperar. El grupo entero se acercó al castaño, demandando por historias relacionadas con sus estudios en legendarios, menos Dawn; ella parece tener una relación cercana con él. "Maldito jactancioso y presuntuoso, igual que cuando niños", pensé con veneno.

–«Yo sé lo que hizo… No debes temer, yo no te abandonaré, "te prestaré mi espada hasta derramar la última gota de mi sangre"». –De nuevo me sentí invadido por el legendario, pero finalmente le agradecí las "palabras".

–… Por lo tanto, mientras un Pokémon legendario ha sido estudiado u observado un mínimo de veces. Un singular es un legendario del que se tiene muy poca o nula información. Y se posee una cantidad menor a la mínima de avistamientos confirmados… –Respondió Gary, ante la pregunta de mi novia sobre la diferencia entre un legendario y un singular; para luego seguir regodeándose sobre sus conocimientos.

El día se terminó, y tras haber informado a Natural sobre Keldeo, y haber rehuido a la necesidad de contarle a Serena sobre Gary, haciéndome el dormido, pude finalmente descansar. La chica se colocó de su lado de la cama, de la que se terminó por convertir en mi habitación permanente, y tras asegurarme que no podría eludir el tema por siempre, apagó las luces.

El día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, me lo pasé entrenando un rato a solas, para que luego Brock, Serena y May se me unieran. Los chicos me hablaron de una cena que sería la ceremonia de despedida, antes de partir a Hoenn, y que también serviría para ultimar detalles; acepté desganado, para luego irme a dar una ducha. Descansé un rato y después visité a Keldeo, el cual ya podía ponerse en pie y moverse, pero seguía dentro de su cúpula de recuperación. La noche llegó, y todos los que participaríamos en la misión Geyser estábamos en una de las mesas grandes del comedor.

–… Entonces el cazador me intentó atacar, pero lo noqueé de un golpe en la cara. Después de eso, Serena y yo tomamos a esos pobres Minun y Plusle y los llevamos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Slateport… –Miré cansado la lata de cerveza en mi mano, ante el relato de May, de como ella y Serena salvaron a sus roedores eléctricos. Lo cierto es que, aunque si me he acostumbrado a la presencia de gente, aun así, los eventos sociales me agobian un poco.

–¿Estás bien? Sé que no te gusta mucho estar rodeado de gente, ¿si quieres podemos irnos ya? –Ante la mirada comprensiva de Serena, fui incapaz de actuar tan egoístamente. Negué fervientemente con la cabeza y le aseguré que no era necesario. "Se ve tan contenta. Es una alegría tan diferente a como cuando éramos solo ella y yo…". Un poco insegura, aceptó mi argumento y se unió a las risas del grupo, causadas por un chiste de Brock.

–Chicos, les traje bocadillos extra preparados por mí. Lo hago en señal de buena suerte por la misión tan importante a la que asistirán. –Dijo una chica peliazul que se acercó con una bandeja de plata con varios Poképuff. La chica tenía su pelo recortado a la altura del cuello, con una diadema sobre él; estaba vestida de maid, con los tonos blanco y turquesa sobresaliendo. Personalmente no la conocía, pero si la había visto las pocas veces que estuve en el castillo, trabajando en la cocina del comedor.

–¡Gracias Miette! –Gritaron casi al unísono May y Sawyer, ambos tomando un Poképuff de la bandeja. La chica repartió el resto a los presentes, dejándonos a Serena y a mí de últimos.

–Hola, guapo. Este de acá lo reservé para ti, escuché que te gusta mucho la baya Citrus. –Me dijo la chica, giñando uno de sus ojos granates. Inmediatamente me sentí incómodo, desacostumbrado a tal coquetería. Miré a Serena, buscando la respuesta a cómo actuar, en ella, para terminar encontrándome con una expresión risueña en su rostro.

–No tienes por qué ser así, ya te dije que no le gusta ese tipo de atención. Aún conmigo actúa extraño cuando me pongo cariñosa. –Me sentí ligeramente insultado ante tal afirmación de mi novia; aunque, después de pensarlo un momento, tuve que aceptar internamente que no mentía. La chica peliazul, llamada Miette, rió por lo bajo, para luego hacerme entrega del postre; fue amor al primer mordisco, estaba delicioso. –Además, recuerda que es mi novio, solo yo puedo hablarle así.

Fue mi turno de reírme ligeramente, ante la expresión de molestia que puso mi Serena. Con esa cara ligeramente sonrojada y el entrecejo ceñido, más que asustar, se veía tierna.

–Ya sé, ya sé… Solo quería ver como reaccionaba. –La chica giñó su derecho ojo, ganándose un "Hmpt", que gesticuló Serena, a la vez que desviaba su mirada al lado contrario. –Mi nombre es Miette Millefeui, conozco a Serena de cuando ambas competíamos para ser la Reina de Kalos; al final ella fue la mejor. –Puedo jurar que vi una mirada melancólica en su rostro por una fracción de segundo, antes de que esta sonriera de nuevo. –Pero al final, como muchos de los entrenadores de Kalos, terminé uniéndome a Ion.

–Es bueno ver que se volvieran a reunir acá. –Dije sinceramente alegre. "Más personas que harán feliz a Serena". –Y cómo fue que te uniste. Al parecer no te reclutaron para realizar misiones de campo.

–No, las batallas nunca fueron lo mío, la verdad. Así que seguramente nunca hubiera sido reclutada. Me uní ya que una ocasión, luego de una Exhibición Pokémon, escuché a Shauna hablar con uno de sus amigos sobre Ion. Yo la conocía a ella de la misma manera que a Serena, y como me gustó lo que escuché, le pedí que me ayudara entrar, con la promesa de ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. –La peliazul señaló el Poképuff medio comido en mi mano. –El líder N me dijo que necesitaban cocineros y médicos, y como no sé nada de medicina, decidí ser la cocinera. Siempre me gustó practicar repostería, así que no tuve problemas en adaptarme al puesto.

La chica miró su mano, donde un reloj de plata era visible. Pidió permiso para retirarse, alegando que necesitaba hacerse cargo de algo que había dejado al fuego alto. La chica kalosiana se despidió de la mesa entera diciendo: "Au revoir, bonne chance!". Serena me tuvo que explicar que nos estaba deseando suerte.

Tras la partida de la chica, las conversaciones siguieron, pero yo hice mi esfuerzo por participar de ellas. Empezaron a trasmitir un partido de Poké-Baseball, deporte en el que participan tanto humanos como Pokémon; de los pocos deportes donde el maltrato y violencia Pokémon no son un problema. El partido hizo más amena la reunión, y pronto estábamos divididos entre los Magikarps y los Electabuzz. Me sentí identificado con Joseph cuando se retiró antes que todos, alegando que necesitaba descansar; "Claro, como si durante las misiones no se durmiera hasta las cinco de la mañana". Fue más o menos a las diez de la noche que cada quien se fue a su habitación, con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente al medio día, para partir en la nave de vuelo especial de Ion; reservada solo para misiones de primer o segundo grado.

Y así sucedió, me desperté temperando para entrenar y luego desayunar con Serena. Después fui por Keldeo al ala médica, y ante las advertencias de la enfermera de uno exponerlo al peligro hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo, lo coloqué en una Malla Ball que tenía preparada para contenerlo. El vuelo en avión fue pesado, pero pasadas las diez horas que, sabía, duraría, aterrizamos en la ciudad donde estaría la base, Slateport. El piloto designado se despidió y voló de vuelta en el modelo militar de aeronave de cuatro hélices, con camuflaje avanzado; desapareciendo en el cielo. "Hola de vuelta, maldita región del Mundo Distorsión".


	6. Remanentes de Hoenn

**Remanentes de Hoenn**

* * *

_Sentí el frío tacto de mi piel contra el concreto, mientras, borbotones de sangre fluyen de mis encías, probablemente tenga un diente roto, o dos, la verdad es que ya perdí toda sensación en mi boca. Un golpe más, recibido en el estómago, provoca que me arqueé ante el indescriptible dolor; flashazos de un bosque en Kanto cruzan mi lóbulo temporal, provocando que las sienes me duelan. "No es tiempo para vivir en el pasado", me digo a mí mismo. _

_–Ketchum, espero que con esto aprendas la lección: No puedes mendigar en nuestra zona sin pagar la comisión. La próxima, juro que te quitaremos ese Beldum tuyo, de todas formas, aún aquí en Hoenn, son bastante valiosos. –El chico, de unos diecisiete años, escupe cerca de mi cara, olor a droga es desprendido del espeso líquido. _

_–¿Jefe, y porqué simplemente no lo robamos y ya? –Preguntó un sujeto bajo y regordete, que hacía de escolta al tipo que me estaba dando una golpiza._

_–Simple. Porque no soy idiota. Un Persian muestra sus verdaderos colmillos cuando se encuentra acorralado. Y sé que, si lo presionamos, usará a sus Pokémon. Eso llamaría demasiado la atención, y no me interesa que eso suceda. –El jefe de la banda de ladrones se vuelve a mí antes de retirarse. –Recuerda Ketchum, si estás vivo, es porque me das buenas ganancias. Así que espero más que una Piedra Fuego y mil Pokédolares, la próxima vez que venga cobrarte._

_Miré con asco al chico que hace un año juraba ser mi amigo, el desprecio que sentía por él me impulsó a levantarme, con desagrado me alejé del cumulo de baba que estaba cerca de mi cara. Ya Sheik y su grupo se habían alejado, así que, considerando que no correrían peligro, saqué a Beldum, Pikachu y Larvitar de sus Poké Balls. Ellos, al verme, se lanzaron sobre mí, preocupados; incluso mi amigo amarillo no se mostró molesto por haberlo guardado en su contenedor, siendo que lo odia. Al ver al trío, sonreí, recordando los buenos tiempos que he pasado con ellos. Lo que no deja de sorprenderme a pesar del tiempo, es que un pedazo de metal flotante como Beldum, sea capaz de mostrar tanto afecto._

_–Ya, ya, chicos. Estoy bien, no es nada que un poco de vodka de Lichi no pueda curar. –Ellos se alejaron de mi adolorido cuerpo, mirándome atentos, preocupados. Suspiré, comprendiendo la razón de sus expresiones. _

_–Ya sé que odian que tome, pero tienen que entender que de lo contrario no podré dormir. El dolor no me lo permitiría, y ustedes saben que no solo hablo de los golpes. –Aún con expresiones apagadas, el trio aceptó asistiendo, cada uno a su manera. _

_Con ello solucionado, llamé devuelta a Larvitar y a Beldum, Pikachu se mantuvo a mi lado; probablemente sabía que, de subirse a mi hombro, me terminaría por desmoronar. Escupí la sangre remanente en mi boca, me sacudí la camisa, y me preparé para realizar un hurto exprés, para compensar las pérdidas causadas por el miserable de Sheik._

_–Pikachu, mantente a mi lado, tenemos que acercarnos al mercado para poder robar un par de botellas de licor y la comida para la noche, ya sabes cómo lo haremos. –Mi roedor confirmó haber captado mi mensaje, con un sigiloso "Pika"._

_De camino al mercado de Ciudad Slateport, lugar donde resido desde hace tres meses, recordé las condiciones por las cuales terminé aquí. Después de perder en fase clasificatoria para la Liga Johto, con Larvitar siendo derrotado por un Sneasel; decidí que para alejarme aún más de Kanto, iría hasta la región marítima, Hoenn. Usando el dinero que obtuve al vencer a los líderes de gimnasio, y lo poco que colecté en mi corta participación en la Conferencia Dorada, compré un boleto de ferri y partí sin pensármelo mucho. Para cuando salí de Johto, apenas estaba iniciando la fase de eliminatorias de la liga, pero eso ya no me importaba. _

_En Hoenn, estuve un par de meses sin hacer mucho, no tenía las ganas para empezar a entrenar, la sensación de pesadumbre y pereza me impedían el solo movilizarme de pueblo en pueblo. Además, aún estaba superando un profundo caso de adicción por el que pasé en Johto, luego de que Gary, mi único amigo de la infancia, me abandonara. Fue uno de esos días que me encontré a unos sujetos abusando de un Poochyena, un Pokémon con forma canina, endémico de la región donde me hallaba. Lo cierto es que no pensaba entrometerme, no valía la pena. Pero cuando escuché chillar de dolor a la criatura, un recuerdo al pasado me impulsó a actuar de manera estúpidamente heroica. _

_Todo terminó relativamente mal para mí. Como no había atrapado ningún Pokémon, debido a la falta de oportunidades para hacerlo como me gusta, sin forzarlos, me vi en amplia desventaja. Eran dos sujetos adultos con caras desagradables y añejas, y cada uno tenía dos Pokémon; un Mightyena y un Breloom poseía el que parecía mayor, de unos treinta y cinco años. Y un Dustox y un Linoone, el sujeto que aparentaba ser menor, tal vez de unos treinta años._

_Dada su ventaja, terminé perdiendo a Larvitar, así que solo me quedaba Pikachu; "Yo y mi estupidez de solo quedarme con un Pokémon de cada región". Cuando mi roedor parecía no poder más, entonces, apareció un sujeto alto, con ropa casual, llena de polvo, y pelo color plateado. Usando a su Metang, acabó con los cuatro Pokémon, provocando que los tipos huyeran despavoridos. Luego, tomó al herido Pokémon en brazos, y se retiró al centro Pokémon más cercano, el de Ciudad Petalburg. _

_Salí del Bosque Petalburg, y curioso, acompañé al extraño sujeto. Después de unas horas charlando, me enteré que era un entrenador que buscaba especializarse en los Pokémon de tipo Acero, y que su pasatiempo era recolectar minerales y rocas, eso explicaba sus ropas polvorientas. Cuando el Poochyena dio señales de recuperarse, el tipo, que se presentó como Steven Stone, le pagó a la enfermera para que se encargara de los tratamientos y la reinserción en el bosque. La enfermera aceptó gustosa. _

_Y cuando estaba por irse, Steven aclaró que tenía un Pokémon al que deseaba colocar junto a un entrenador que pudiera valorarlo. Yo me mantuve callado, pero finalmente el sujeto me ofreció la Poké Ball, aclarándome que era un Pokémon que rescató de un furioso Camerupt salvaje. Me aclaró que no tenía intenciones de mantenerlo, pues solo quería conservar un solo Pokémon de cada familia evolutiva. Yo estaba sorprendido, no pensé que me fuera a ofrecer nada, menos un Pokémon, ya que yo si apenas había hablado de mí mismo durante nuestra conversación. Alegué que no era el indicado, pero él insistió en que visto lo visto, sí lo era. Al final me convenció, y así obtuve a Beldum. _

_Fue entonces que, habiendo conseguido mis primeras dos medallas, la de Ciudad Petalburg y la de Ciudad Rustboro, la Gran Crisis de las Batallas llegó. Era cierto que cada vez menos gente participaba en las ligas, y que eso probablemente influía en el dinero que la Liga Pokémon recibía, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto. Los gimnasios, siendo subsidiados por dicha entidad, cerraron sus puertas indefinidamente, y casi como de la nada, la ley de los pasaportes apareció. Ahora no podía salir de Hoenn sin unos papeles, a menos de que fuera para volver a mi región natal, y no pensaba hacerlo. Como los pasaportes costaban bastante dinero, uno que ya no poseía, me vi en la necesidad de quedarme en Ciudad Mauville, en el centro de la región._

_En esa ciudad, conocí a Sheik, un chico mayor que yo, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca; nunca llegué a saber su verdadero nombre. Para entonces, yo ya era un mendigo, y como él se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, congeniamos de inmediato. Yo me volví su cómplice de hurtos, y mientras él hacía de líder y creador de planes, yo los ejecutaba, así conseguimos robar gran cantidad de cosas. Pero el tiempo pasó, y logramos dar un gran golpe, en el cual obtuvimos un surtido de joyas, incluidas rocas evolutivas y varias megapiedras, todo de gran valor. Pero entonces, Sheik, el cual es su apodo, me apuñaló por la espalda, ordenándole a su Seviper que usara Colmillo Veneno en mí; aprovechando que Pikachu salió herido durante el robo, y me vi en la necesidad de devolverlo a su Poké Ball. Fue entonces que me dejó en un callejón de aquella ciudad, esperando a mi muerte._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla de hospital, así que pensé que las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así. Resulta que un policía que nos había estado siguiendo los pasos, me capturó cuando estaba moribundo, así que apenas me recuperé, fui directo a la cárcel. Ahí me interrogaron varios agentes, pero como ya no tenía nada que ocultar, hablé de todo lo que hicimos Sheik y yo, eso me dio ciertas ventajas, así que, como un criminal de bajo perfil, no duré ni un mes tras las celdas, y terminé por salir libre._

_Me alejé lo más que pude de Ciudad Mawile, viajé por multitud de pueblos y ciudades de Hoenn, pero todas tenían pésimas condiciones para un indigente; la región estaba en crisis hasta para eso. Y dado que no tenía nada más que hacer para subsistir, y no pensaba prestar a mis Pokémon para que funcionaran de esclavos en alguna fábrica, terminé recorriendo casi toda la zona oeste de Hoenn. Debido a mi desesperación, producto de varios meses vagando por la región, me acerqué a una ciudad vecina de Mauville, Slateport. _

_Pronto me di cuenta que la ciudad portuaria era un excelente punto para las fechorías, robar era súper sencillo debido a la presencia del mercado, que siempre atiborrado de gente, daba bastantes puntos ciegos. Una semana estuve robando y drogándome sin el menor apuro, dado que recaí en el vicio, hasta que descubrí quien era el líder de la banda a la que pertenecía el chico que me vendía las drogas. Al parecer Sheik invirtió el dinero de nuestro gran robo, y creó una banda de distribución de droga y desfalcos menores. Y el día que nos encontramos, terminó en golpes; mi furia fue máxima cuando, el cobarde de Sheik, fue socorrido por varios miembros de su banda, que me dejaron al borde de la muerte._

_Finalmente, comprendiendo que no habría mejor lugar para robar, me vi en la obligación de hacer un trato con Sheik; yo le daría parte de mis ganancias y él me dejaría en paz, incluso dejaría que su vendedor siguiera suministrándome la droga. Maldije el día que conocí a aquel chico en Johto, que me metió a ese mundo de las adicciones, y terminé aceptando el trato con el castaño. Pero no siempre cumplo las expectativas de aquel que un día se hizo llamar mi amigo, y esas ocasiones termino siendo vapuleado. Y dado que los cobros son semanales, he sido golpeado varias veces estos tres meses. _

_–Bien hecho, amigo. _

_Como siempre, todo salió genial. Mientras yo recordaba los días del pasado, Pikachu sirvió de distracción electrificando a un transeúnte que pasaba por el mercado, y Beldum tomó algunas joyas del puesto de minerales que se encontraba cerca de la escena. Gracias a sus garras prensiles, en la parte trasera de su alagado cuerpo, mi tipo Acero/Psíquico pudo transportar el producto del robo sin ser detectado, flotando al costado de la línea costera, cercana al mercado. _

_Sé que esa estrategia no servirá por siempre, y eso que solo la he usado un par de veces; la vida de ladrón te obliga a ser ingenioso e idear nuevas maneras de llevar un robo a cabo sin ser descubierto. Tras robar unas botellas de vodka de otro de los puestos, y empeñar las joyas recién robadas, partí en dirección a donde paso las noches. Pensé en la vida que estoy llevando, pensé en qué pensaría mi madre, y fue entonces que me dejó de importar; "He estado solo siempre, y lo voy a seguir estando"._

_Así como no le importé a mi supuesto mejor amigo, Gary, que abandonó nuestra aventura, con la pésima excusa de seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Y así como nunca le importé a mi madre, ni a mis pocos supuestos amigos; como Hong, aquel chico de Johto que me metió en el vicio, solo para usarme de cliente, y después hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera el profesor Oak, que no se preocupó por mi luego de que salí de Kanto. Para empeorarlo, la vida me sigue demostrando que solo personas hipócritas abundan. Gary fue el primero, luego Hong, que solo me usaba para vender sus Poké-drogas, Sheik el traicionero, e incluso Serena, el amor que se fue de mi vida para abandonarme en el sufrimiento._

_–Estoy solo, solo con ustedes, pero ustedes no pueden hablar conmigo, y decirme que todo va a estar mejor. –Dije para mí mismo, viendo a mis Pokémon, que estaban jugando un poco lejos de donde me encontraba, ya en el callejón donde suelo descansar. Odiaba sentirme así, como si no valorara a mis Pokémon, pero es que aún con ellos a mí lado, me siento vacío. Pero, aunque me siento vacío, ya no confió en la gente para poder llenar ese dolor. –Estoy completamente solo…_

–… Entonces el anciano calvo me dijo que los Absol son los emisarios de Giratina, nacidos solo para provocar desastres. Yo no le hice caso y decidí dejarlo escapar de la trampa de red que los aldeanos habían armado; esa gente estaba furiosa, tuve que salir corriendo de ese pueblo dejando atrás mis cosas; por dicha no dejé nada de valor. En el camino al campamento donde estaban May y Joseph averiguando sobre las caserías de la zona, fue que Absol apareció, dispuesto a acompañarme. En ese momento, supe que debía usar la Amor Ball que me diste… Y esa es la historia completa de cómo atrapé a Absol, Ash. ¿Ash? –De fondo pude escuchar la voz de Serena. "Si no me equivoco, me estaba contando la historia de cómo atrapó a Absol usando la Amor Ball que le regalé…", estaba demasiado disperso en el mar de recuerdos, como para estar seguro de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

–Me encanta esa historia, nunca me canso de oírla. Es bueno saber que esa gente ya no cuenta con la ayuda de Absol, no se la merecían. –La voz de Joseph me llegó como un arrullo lejano, ahogado por el peso de la distancia infinita de las dimensiones mentales.

–Tampoco hay que ser extremistas, estaba claro que eran campesinos sin mucho conocimiento, enormemente supersticiosos y… ¿Ash, estas bien? –"¿Serena? ¿Preciosa? ¿Ya no estoy solo?".

Mis retinas captaron un lugar que recordaba muy bien, demasiado para mi conciencia. "El puesto de minerales preciosos que robé junto con Beldum". Si la memoria no me falla producto de tantas palizas, creo rememorar que, pasada una semana de ese día, escapé de Slateport. Atrapé un Lombre abandonado por su entrenador y salí de la ciudad. Estaba cerca cuando eso sucedió, y aún recuerdo esas palabras…

_–Lo siento amigo. Esto de ser entrenador ya no sirve, mira como está el mundo, como está Hoenn. Escuché en el noticiero que, de seguir así, la región caerá. La inflación es demasiado alta, la economía se vino a pique junto con el mercado relacionado al Mundo Pokémon, la principal actividad económica hace un año. Realmente desearía poder conservarte, pero no me alcanza ni para mi comida, si no sobrevivimos separados, terminaremos muriendo juntos._

Mierda, ese chico tenía razón, ¿cómo iba a ser para sobrevivir? Si para poder comprar algo en Hoenn, debías gastar hasta diez veces lo que antes. El mercado solo estaba lleno por la gente rica de Mauville; en Slateport todos éramos pobres, eso llevó a muchos empezar a comer Pokémon para sobrevivir, pero yo no pude. "Slateport fue uno de los primeros lugares donde se dio la pesca comercial, eso salvó a la ciudad del colapso".

Antes de la crisis, era raro escuchar de Pokévoros, pero tras esta, cada vez se volvió más común, y menos gente siguió viviendo de las bayas y cultivos. La matanza de Pokémon se volvió habitual, y aunque ilegal, nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse a los pueblos y ciudades costeras, llenos de personas indignadas por el manejo llevado a cabo por su gobierno. Nadie fuera de la región se atrevía a meter un pie en ella, y el gobierno local era incapaz de hacer algo por su economía y sociedad. Yo me cansé del olor a muerte, y usando a Lombre, floté por el mar hasta llegar a una isla, que me dio bayas para comer y agua para beber. Supuestamente llegué a la Isla Espejismo, una leyenda de Hoenn, y "¿por qué no?". O al menos eso parecían decir los extraños Pokémon que la habitaban. Para mi posterior sorpresa, resultaron ser una preevolución de la que nunca escuché en mi tiempo como alumno y aprendiz del profesor Oak; Wynaut, la forma anterior a la de Wobbuffet.

Fui naufrago en la extraña isla alrededor de un año, hasta que la Gran Crisis finalizó, y la región al fin se estabilizó. Los concursos no fueron reactivados de inmediato, pues Goodshow y la renovada Liga Pokémon solo estaban enfocados en las batallas, al menos en Hoenn, claramente Kalos y Unova fueron historias aparte, aunque solo Kalos destaca, por la reapertura de las Exhibiciones Pokémon. En Sinnoh también tardaron un tiempo en reactivarse los concursos, hasta un par de años, cuando yo ya estaba viajando por Unova.

En Hoenn me fue mal, mi estadía en la isla no fue lo que puedan considerarse vacaciones, sufrí bastante de malnutrición y deshidratación; mis Pokémon casi no salen vivos de ahí. Cuando reuní las medallas restantes y fui a la Conferencia Lilycove, me di cuenta que las reglas habían cambiado mucho, y como era de esperar, perdí rápidamente. Salí de Hoenn desganado, sin ganas de vivir, incluso creí haber olvidado a Serena, y así era… "Incluso la conocí a _ella, _y pensé encontrar a mi alma gemela, a una persona que sabía lo que era sufrir lo que yo". Todo fue una mentira, que me hizo odiar Alola, casi tanto como odio Hoenn. "Todo por ella… La última traición". Al final nunca olvidé a Serena… Pero al menos la vida me recompensó con nuestro rencuentro y posterior relación.

–¡Ash! –Sacudí mi cabeza, sorprendido. "Otra vez me hallaba perdido en los recuerdos, memorias que desearía enterrar". Cuando miré directamente a los enfadados ojos de mi novia, su expresión se relajó, hasta convertirse en una de preocupación. –¿Ash, que pasa? Estas muy pálido, y desde hace rato tienes la mirada perdida… ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos volver a la base, no creo que Joseph tenga problemas con terminar el patrullaje solo.

"¿Patrullaje?", salimos de compras y decidimos dar un par de vueltas mientras los demás terminan de desempacar. "Yo no llamaría a eso patrullaje". Negué con la cabeza, y con una voz ronca y cansada, indiqué que termináramos la ronda y volviéramos a la base. Miré a Joseph, y éste me miraba con curiosidad, algo raro en él, tomando en cuenta su expresión carente de emociones casi perpetua.

–¿Está seguro? Yo no tengo problema en terminar acá, incluso puedo alejarme un poco para ampliar el área de patrullaje. –Entendí la indirecta. "Vete para que así pueda estar solo, ambos salimos ganando", Joseph es un agente bastante bueno, pero está más que claro que lo suyo no es el trabajo en equipo. Yo tampoco sobresalgo en eso, pero como ya había acotado, el puesto de Campeón me ayudó a acostúmbrame a la presencia de otras personas. Mientras no sea algo abiertamente social y personal, no tengo problema, menos si la mano cálida de Serena se halla tomando la mía, como justo en este momento.

–Está bien, volvamos, al parecer Joseph quiere escapar un rato. –El chico regordete hizo un gesto con la mano, sacando su dedo de en medio, y se retiró, adentrándose en la ciudad. Serena y yo caminamos uno a lado del otro, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, en silencio. Era obvio que ella quería preguntar respecto al porqué de mi estado, y yo por mi parte, no deseaba hablar de ello; así que al final nadie dijo nada por varios minutos.

–¿Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste? Sobre tu tiempo aquí, como superviviente de la Gran Crisis… –Suspiré, entendiendo que tendría que hablar un poco más de ello con Serena.

–Sí… No es algo que me guste recordar, pero antes de que terminara como naufrago en una isla que no sale en los mapas, pasé un tiempo en esta ciudad. Veo huellas de mi pasado por todas partes. Recuerdo el dolor que viví, y el dolor que causé. Nunca maté a nadie, pero eso no me hace mejor. Robé a muchas personas en estas calles, el mercado fue uno de mis puntos de actividad más importante. A decir verdad… El peso de la conciencia es abrumador. –Me golpeé ligeramente la cabeza, como buscando aligerar un dolor inexistente. Dejé de hacerlo cuando un par de brazos rodearon me cuerpo. El aire que salió de mi boca fue tan pesado, que bien podría haber descendido al piso cual lingote de acero.

–Cómo te dije aquella vez en la arboleda, o esa vez en Coumarine: Hiciste lo que consideraste necesario. Al menos yo no te juzgo por ello, el contexto en el que estabas te llevó a cometer esos crímenes. Yo estoy feliz de que así lo hicieras, porque eso te ayudó a sobrevivir, y así, a volver a mi lado.

Me dejé relajar, respirando el olor a lavanda que ella traspiraba. No puedo mentir y decir que no lo necesitaba, escucharla decirme eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. "Sí ella no me juzga por lo que hice, entonces no me importa que pueda llegar a pensar nadie más". Cuando nos separamos, pasados unos segundos, retomamos el camino a la base, siendo conscientes de que tales escenas no se darían con tanta naturalidad con nuestros compañeros alrededor.

–Hola par de Luvdisc, veo que llegaron antes... –Comentó Dawn, al abrirnos la puerta de la base. La central de operaciones de la misión Geyser, resultó ser un apartamento cercano al puerto de la ciudad. Por fuera se ve como una casa común y corriente, algo que viene genial al trabajar en encubierto. Por dentro todo parecía en orden. Un ordenador bastante grande sobresalía a un costado de la sala. Sawyer, el encargado junto a Brock, de la inteligencia, estaba terminado de ajustar varias cosas relacionadas con el software que Clemont preparó para el trabajo acá en Hoenn, para así no depender de la central en Unova.

–Sí, Ash no se estaba sintiendo bien, así que Joseph se ofreció para terminar la ronda de vigilancia, ya sabes cómo es él. –"Claro, simplemente se dedicará a perder el tiempo, para así evitar estar con todos nosotros", me sentía molesto por como Serena lo defendía. "Ella sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Joseph, no hace falta encubrirlo". Me encontré a mí mismo sufriendo de celos otra vez, así que despejé mi mente, buscando tranquilizarme.

–Chicas, no me siento muy bien… ¿La habitación de Serena y mía ya está lista? –Pregunté, buscando estar solo un momento, para así librarme del todo de cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo negativos.

–Claro, ya está todo listo. Solo no se pongan muy melosos, recuerden que estamos en una misión, no en vacaciones. En sí, ya es un milagro que el líder N les permitiera que trabajaran juntos. –La respuesta de May vino de alguna de las habitaciones. Serena y yo nos avergonzamos bastante por el comentario, pero no permití que nos molestaran más, escapando directo a mi lugar de descanso.

–Esta región no le trae buenos recuerdos. –Escuché a Serena responder, ante un "¿Qué le pasa?" de Dawn. Entregué las bolsas con las compras a Misty, que estaba limpiando, y me dirigí a la habitación de Serena y mía. Dejé que la sangre bajara de mi rostro, desacalorándome finalmente, una vez cerré la puerta del cuarto.

Pensé en lo dicho por May. Ella tiene razón, aunque su comentario no fuera con afán de seriedad, ninguna otra organización con naturaleza militar o política, similar a Ion, permitiría una relación tan abierta entre dos de sus empleados. Sé que es algo que puede poner en riesgo misiones enteras, pero estoy dispuesto a ello. El mismo N sabe que de no haber aceptado que yo trabajara lado a lado con Serena, nunca me habría unido a la organización, más después del incomodo ambiente con el que me recibió.

Me saqué el pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto, y me dejé relajar en la cama, usando solo la ropa interior; no había riesgo de que alguien entrara de imprevisto, pues cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dejé llevar por el ambiente tranquilo, como si fuera la marea. Creí haber logrado encontrar la paz, hasta que la cara del antiguo entrenador de Lombre apareció de improvisto. Su rostro demacrado, la depresión en sus ojos, todo aquello que provocó la crisis… Los hurtos, el daño directo e indirecto que causé… Las drogas, el dinero ganado en Johto que desperdicié… La soledad, las traiciones, la hipocresía… "Necesito más poder, para que así nunca me vuelvan a pasar por encima, para así cambiar este mundo corrupto y saldar todos mis errores del pasado".


	7. Pasado Desvelado

**Pasado Desvelado**

* * *

Sentí algo moverse cerca de mí, sobre la cama; por impulso, llevé mi mano a dicho lugar. Para mi sorpresa, una luz rojiza iluminó la habitación, y el poni acuático apareció tras la luz, mostrándose orgulloso. El legendario de Unova salió desde su Poké Ball, ubicada en el cinturón que antes coloqué cerca de mis pies, en la colcha de la cama.

–¿Cómo saliste de la Poké Ball? –Pregunté asombrado; en teoría, los Pokémon no deberían poder salir de sus capsulas contenedoras a menos que el botón de expulsión sea presionado.

–«Ese objeto no tiene el poder para retenerme ni controlarme. La única razón por la que permito que me metas en eso, es por seguridad; no soy idiota, sé que no puedo mostrarme al público. Pero tampoco significa que vaya a pasar todo el tiempo ahí metido, espero que quede claro». –Agradecí internamente que el legendario me hubiera sacado del hilo de pensamientos por los que me estaba dejando llevar.

–«Fue un gusto. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo del poder, tampoco hace falta ponerse tan negativo, eso no ayuda en nada al aura. Nunca podrás controlarla como es debido si no dejas de pensar en ti como alguien débil; eso solo será reflejado en tu energía interna, debilitando el poder mismo de tu aura» –Escuché atento a Keldeo, ignorando el cómo volvió a meterse en mis pensamientos, incluso estando en su Poké Ball. "Tiene razón, no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, debilitado por lo que otros me hicieron y por lo que yo hice". –«Claro que la tengo». –Pensaba responderle a ese pequeño engreído, hasta que escuché como alguien intentó abrir la puerta, para encontrársela cerrada.

–¿Ash, por qué cerraste? –Al escuchar que era Serena, dejé de lado la conversación con el poni y quité el seguro. –Sé que deseabas estar solo, ¿pero en serio hacía falta…? –La pelimiel cerró de un portazo, para evitar que alguien viera hacia adentro, apenas se percató de mi estado. –Ya entendí. –Un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible aparecía en su rostro, nada fuera de lo normal, hemos estado juntos de esa manera muchas veces, como para que nos avergüence el vernos desnudos, menos aún si es con ropa interior.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunté finalmente.

–No, Brock acaba de terminar de cocinar lo que compramos en el mercado y Joseph ya volvió. Así que ya vamos a almorzar. Solo quería ver si ya estabas mejor para… –No la dejé terminar, me volví a vestir y me preparé para salir, moría de hambre. –Nunca cambias… –Me dijo en tono jocoso. –Por cierto, que hace Keldeo fuera, ¿no que pensabas evitar sacarlo para no exponerlo? –Volteé hacia el tipo Agua/Lucha, que estaba detrás de mí, al parecer hasta ahora fue visto por Serena.

–«Como dije antes, no soy esclavo de nadie como para pasar ahí todo el tiempo. Solo estaré en esa cosa cuando sea necesario, y no considero que aquí haga falta». –Como Keldeo respondió por mí, no agregué nada más.

–Me parece bien. –Serena hizo esa sonrisa amable que enamora a cualquiera y empezó a salir de la habitación. –Puedes venir con nosotros, compré unas bayas que sé que te van a gustar.

El Pokémon salió de la habitación antes que cualquiera, provocando comentarios de sorpresa en el comedor. "Definitivamente su personalidad es activa; bueno, seguro su ataque especial será bastante espectacular". Siguiendo al impaciente legendario, caminé al lado de Serena, hasta que ambos llegamos al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, y tomamos asiento. Nos colocamos uno a lado del otro, ella a mi izquierda y Dawn a mi derecha; para mí molestia, Joseph estaba a la izquierda de Serena. Todos empezamos a comer la pasta con salsa de baya Tamate realizada por Brock; para mi sorpresa, a pesar del picante, su sabor era esquicito. El silencio inicial murió en pos a una conversación amena, que terminó llevándonos a un tema interesante.

–¿Saben? Desde que me uní a Ion siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo nació el mejor equipo de agentes de campo de la organización… ¿Todos ustedes pertenecieron a Plasma antes que a Ion? Así como N. –El rumbo de la conversación se vio alterado ante la pregunta de mi novia. Todos parecieron pensárselo un rato, pero finalmente Brock decidió responder a aquel cuestionamiento, mirándonos a los únicos que desconocíamos tal información.

–No, de hecho, ninguno de los presentes formó parte de Plasma. Como ya Ash y tú ya saben, yo era líder de gimnasio en Kanto. Heredé el puesto de mi padre, así que no tuve opción a la hora de aceptar. Pero con el tiempo maduré y entendí que no deseaba vivir anclado a un solo lugar por el resto de mi vida, quería viajar y aprender cosas de otras regiones. Fue durante mi viaje que descubrí el placer de la crianza Pokémon, después de que recibí un huevo de una pareja de criadores. Para poder criar al Pokémon que nació, me tuve que informar sobre nutrición y cuidados básicos, y eso me llevó a mi siguiente placer, la medicina. Viajé hasta Sinnoh, pero terminé estudiando la profesión en una universidad de Johto.

–¡Ohh! no sabía que tuvieras el título de doctor Pokémon. –Comentó asombrada, Serena.

–No lo tengo… Estaba a mitad de la carrera cuando empezó la Gran Crisis, y como era una universidad enfocada en los estudios del Mundo Pokémon, cerró por falta de estudiantes, ya que muchos se cambiaron a universidades de estudios generales. –El moreno hizo una pequeña pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos. –Volví a Ciudad Pewter, pero ya que mi hermano se estaba haciendo cargo del puesto de líder de gimnasio, decidí enfocarme en aplicar lo que sabía de crianza y medicina. Fue en una reunión de líderes de gimnasio, que Misty me habló de Ion y su trabajo, y de su escasez de médicos… Como me sentía nuevamente estancado, no dudé en aceptar unírmeles. Aunque terminé usando más mi conocimiento de batalla que el de medicina, pero eso no evita que colabore con la enfermera de Ion cuando es necesario, así como pasó con Keldeo.

–La verdad pensé que tú fuiste el primero en unirse del grupo…–Dije, empezando a interesarme en lo dicho por mis compañeros de misión.

**–**No, Ketchum, ¡fui yo! –Respondió irritada la peli naranja de fuerte carácter. –Pero mi historia no es tan larga. Yo era la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean junto a mis tres hermanas mayores. El problema es que nunca pude obtener experiencia de campo, pues mis hermanas eran fanáticas de las Exhibiciones y Concursos Pokémon, así que vivían viajando a Kalos y Hoenn. Pero cuando decidieron montar su show en el gimnasio, aproveché para dejar en sus manos el puesto de líder, y partí en busca de conocimiento sobre los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Empecé por acá, Hoenn, interesada en la historia de Kyogre, el creador de los mares, que irónico. Pero como no averigüé nada interesante, decidí aventurarme a Alola, con la esperanza de encontrar muchos entrenadores del tipo Agua. Pero no era lo que esperaba, ni siquiera tenían una liga conformada… de hecho, la crisis empezó cuando estaba ahí, pero la situación no fue tan mala. Pasé un tiempo entrenando, y fue más o menos cuando la crisis estaba por la mitad, que al fin supe algo de valor. Conocí a una mujer llamada Mayla, la Kahuna de Akala, los que sepan de Alola, sabrán de que hablo, son los líderes o reyes de cada una de las cuatro islas. Ella era entrenadora del tipo Roca, pero me contó que su hermano viajó hasta a Unova para convertirse en líder de Gimnasio, me dijo que era el mejor entrenador de la Isla Akala entera; el maestro y mentor de Lana, una chica que resultó ser la única entrenadora, decente, del tipo Agua. Viajé a Unova, que ya había reabierto su liga, y ahí vencí en lucha al hermano de Mayla y nuevo líder de gimnasio del tipo Agua, Marlon, de Ciudad Humilau. El sujeto, tras perder, me habló de Ion, y me pareció interesante… El resto es historia.

–Con que no era una historia larga… –Murmuré a Serena, causándole una risa ahogada.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué volviste a Kanto? –Preguntó Serena, al lograr calmarse.

–Ah, eso… Resulta que las inútiles de mis hermanas nunca que me quitaron a mí como la líder oficial, y la Liga Pokémon, tras la reforma, las estaba presionado para actualizar los papales, y para eso era necesaria mi presencia. Así que después de la reunión de líderes, en la cual mis hermanas fueron asignadas como las encargadas oficiales del gimnasio Cerulean, hablé con Brock para que se uniera a Ion, ya que era consciente de su experiencia en batallas y conocimiento en la medicina; aunque lo último los supe gracias a un comentario de su hermano durante la reunión. Ahora sí, el resto es historia. –Aclaró Misty, orgullosa.

–¿Y tú, Dawn? –Pregunté esta vez yo, curioso de como una coordinadora Pokémon, terminó en una organización paramilitar.

–¡Oh! Esa historia yo si la conozco, May me la contó. –Contestó Serena, la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, Dawn y yo entramos a Ion al mismo tiempo. Yo la conocí en un Concurso Pokémon en Sinnoh y empezamos a viajar juntas. Pero fue ahí cuando la crisis empezó. Mi padre era y es líder de gimnasio en Hoenn, el me habló de lo mal que estaba la situación, y me dijo que no volviera a la región. El sacó su pasaporte y salió, junto a mi madre y mi hermano menor, hacia Kanto. Yo decidí quedarme con Dawn. –Iba a continuar, pero la peliazul señaló que ella lo haría, la castaña aceptó sin problema.

–Antes de que sigan… ¿May, de que ciudad es líder de gimnasio tu padre? –Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber sobre aquello.

–De Petalburg, ahí es donde está mi casa. Iría a visitarlos, pero como esta misión es encubierto, es mejor dejarlo para después. –Lo último fue más para ella misma que para mí. "Norman, el me venció una vez antes de que pudiera ganar la medalla, fue gracias a Beldum y Pikachu que la obtuve". May no cuestionó respecto a mi pregunta, y Dawn siguió su historia.

–Bueno, yo en mi caso, a diferencia de May, que al principio no estaba segura de que hacer, siempre supe debía ser coordinadora. –La castaña la miró molesta, Dawn le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y siguió. –Mi madre fue una coordinadora muy famosa, y yo deseaba ser como ella. Lastimosamente estaba enferma, y murió antes de que tuviera la edad para viajar. Me quedé con el profesor Rowan, un amigo cercano de mi madre, y cuando cumplí los diez años, me emancipé como entrenadora, pero decidí empezar mi viaje en Johto, luego Hoenn, y por último mi región natal. Cuando viajé por Sinnoh, participando en los Concursos Pokémon, reuní tres listones, hasta que conocí a May y… –Mi mente estaba nublada, dejé de prestarle atención al relato de Dawn, mis pensamientos se difuminaron como el humo de un cigarro.

_–¡Maldito seas! Si no hubieras nacido, tu padre nunca me hubiera dejado por esa Vulpix coordinadora de Sinnoh. –Los golpes y palabras magullaban mi frágil cuerpo, mientras mi dolor se reflejaba en mi piel, en forma de moretones. –¡Te odio! –Mi madre bebió un trago más de quien sabe que bebida de Giratina, y retomó la golpiza. "Crack". Cuando miré el ángulo extraño de mi brazo, empecé a gritar, lágrimas fluyendo de mis ojos. –¡Maldición! Sí te llevo al hospital, me meterás en problemas… ¡Vamos con Samuel, él sabrá que hacer! Él entiende que debe mantenerse callado si no quiere que las cosas empeoren. –Jalé con fuerza cuando mi madre intentó alzarme, resistiéndome, no quería sentir la frialdad de su piel. Un golpe que retumbó en mis oídos, me obligó a ceder. _

_–¿Mami, por qué me odias? –El susurro imperceptible llegó a sus oídos, para mi pesar._

_–Porque arruinaste mi vida… Me quitaste al amor de mi vida… Y lo peor es que no puedo deshacerme de ti, porque me lo recuerdas demasiado. –Las lágrimas al fin fluyen con libertad, uniéndose a las gotas de sangre que salían de mis heridas. "Por favor, Arceus, líbrame de este dolor… Déjame morir, y así, tal vez, mi madre me perdone"._

–… Yo no quería dejar mi sueño de ser como mi madre atrás. Y como May no me quería dejar sola, juntas pagamos un pasaporte de Unova, y salimos buscando alguna región donde pudiéramos ejercer como coordinadoras. Pero en Unova los eventos con Pokémon también fueron detenidos, aunque menos tiempo. Ahí conocimos a una chica energética, que resultó ser Iris. Ella nos habló de la labor de Ion, así que como no teníamos como salir de Unova y tampoco podíamos participar en los Concursos Pokémon, decidimos unirnos a la organización buscando ganar algo de dinero, y de paso ayudar, claro… Pero cuando reunimos el dinero necesario, con la paga básica de agentes de campo, decidimos quedarnos. Así descubrí una pasión propia.

–Oye, ayudar a los Pokémon también se volvió mi pasión. –Comentó May.

–Lo sé, pero en mi caso yo siempre pensé que tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de mi madre y… Serena, Ash se ve mal. –Pronto me halle recubierto en miradas, eso me sacó del doloroso trance en que me hallaba. Luché contra fuerzas desconocidas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. "¡Maldita sea! Odio recordarte… Pero por otro lado…".

–«Suena como una posibilidad... Que esa chica del pelo azul esté emparentada contigo, aunque también podría ser una coincidencia.» –"Cállate, nadie te dio el derecho de inmiscuirte en mis pensamientos, te pido que dejes de hacerlo" –«Yo solo quería ayudar…» –"Puedes hacerlo respetando mi privacidad". Dawn… ¿Será posible que tenga una hermana?

–Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansado. –Nadie parecía convencido, pero respetando mis palabras, todos volvieron a la conversación, retomando otro tema anterior. Serena no parecía dispuesta a dejar mi actitud de lado, y temiendo que pasara lo mismo que con Gary, donde me vi obligado a hablar de ello, para luego escuchar que Gary no me traicionó y que estoy siendo rencoroso, decidí preguntar de nuevo respecto a las historias.

–Ya escuchamos como ustedes se unieron a Ion, pero que hay de Iris y Cilan... ¿Y ustedes, Sawyer y Joseph? –Brock llevó se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y tras pensarlo, procedió a contar la historia de sus dos compañeros.

–Cilan fue reclutado casi al principio, como la mayoría de líderes de gimnasio de Unova. Aunque al principio solo él y sus hermanos se unieron. Crearon las identidades falsas del Trío Sombrío, y empezaron a trabajar como dobles agentes de Ion. Cuando mi escuadrón, conformado por May, Iris, Dawn y Misty, escaló hasta la cima de la organización, el líder N le pidió a Cilan, el mejor luchador de los tres hermanos, que se nos uniera. Y así fue… Esa ocasión, Iris también fue añadida al equipo. Iris, curiosamente, formó parte de Plasma, como una ferviente luchadora por los derechos de los Pokémon. Fue la primera en salir de la organización cuando se desveló la corrupción de Ghetsis, y se volvió aprendiz de Adler, el Campeón de Unova. Durante la crisis siguió su entrenamiento con el temporalmente jubilado Campeón, pero cuando supo del regreso de N y la creación de Ion, se les unió de inmediato. Su actitud infantil y carismática siempre le ayudó a la hora de convencer a la gente de unírsenos, por eso fue reclutadora durante un tiempo.

–Que interesante, entonces es ex miembro de Plasma. Pero, ¿cómo fue que se unió a ese grupo de ideología extremista? –Preguntó intrigada Serena.

–Plasma tenía ideas locas, pero que pondrían a pensar a cualquiera… Hasta donde escuché, Iris es nativa del área rural de Ciudad Opelucid. La ciudad es muy grande y está tecnológicamente muy avanzada, pero a las afueras existe una tribu unida a la naturaleza, que venera a los dragones; ella fue parte de esa tribu. Al parecer, Iris era aprendiz para líder de gimnasio, cuando una banda de cazadores furtivos atacó su clan, ella estaba en la ciudad y nada pudo hacer. Robaron un par de huevos de Deino, muy valiosos, así que Iris se ofreció a buscarlos. Pero cuando los encontró, ya habían nacido, y eran usados por los cazadores para perpetrar más robos. Irónicamente, los Deino ahora eran fieles a sus nuevos entrenadores, así que Iris se vio en la necesidad de liberarlos a la fuerza; eso la llevó a dudar de si era correcto o no el uso de los Pokémon… Tal vez los Pokémon desconocen la libertad, por eso no la anhelan, pues viven con la ilusión que crea el poder salir de sus Poké Ball, solo para entrenar, luchar y comer. Eso era lo que vendía Plasma, una idea que te manipulaba, mostrándote solo el lado malo de los entrenadores, por eso Iris se unió a ellos.

–¿Algo así te pasó a ti? –Pregunté al peliverde, que fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

–Más o menos, sí. Yo escapé de los horribles sucesos ocurridos acá, en Hoenn. Usé mis ahorros para viajar a Kalos, por suerte aún no existía el límite de ingresos ni las leyes migratorias que existen hoy, así que solo bastó con el carísimo pasaporte. En Kalos conocí al profesor Sycamore, y le ofrecí mi ayuda para mantener su laboratorio y a los Pokémon del invernadero. Una vez la Liga Kalos se reinauguró, antes que en cualquiera de las regiones gracias a la colaboración entre Lysandre y Goodshow, algo similar a lo ocurrido en Kanto con Silph Co., yo empecé mi viaje.

Desconocía que el estado de Kanto fuera tan estable, aunque claro, cuando salí de ahí, decidí ignorar todo lo ocurrido en mi región natal.

–… Fue cuando pensaba salir de viaje, que conocí a tres chicos que justo iban al laboratorio por sus Pokémon iniciales. Dado a que la situación en el laboratorio no era la mejor, ya que apenas y nos estábamos recuperando, el profesor les entregó iniciales de Kanto, que el famoso profesor Oak nos envió para estudiarlos. El profesor Sycamore aprovechó la situación y les dijo que deseaba saber más sobre las aún bastante desconocidas mega-evoluciones del trío de Kanto, les encargó llevarlos a su etapa evolutiva final, y me colocó a mí como su acompañante y asesor. De esa manera empecé mi viaje junto a Shauna, Trevor y Tierno. Pero en mi viaje descubrí la naciente xenofobia y violencia social que había entre los kalosenses, resulté cansado del daño causado hacia los Pokémon, sobre todo tras la aparición de los mega-aros y la norma de la Liga Kalos que obligaba a los líderes a usarlos. Por esto, junto a mis amigos y el profesor, organicé una huelga en contra de la Liga, pero los líderes de gimnasio fueron amenazados, así que no participaron. Así fue que, por mi culpa, el profesor perdió muchos patrocinadores y privilegios, y yo me volví contra la Liga… Cuando supe de Ion, no dudé en unirme, después reuní a mis viejos amigos y los recluté. Así nació el equipo Les Renégats. Aunque claro, ya Serena conocía parte de esa historia, nos la encontramos un par de veces durante nuestro viaje, en las Exhibiciones Pokémon en las cual Shauna participaba.

–Sí, pero no sabía gran parte de la historia. Eso explica muchas cosas, sobre todo su buena relación con el profesor Sycamore. –Comentó la pelimiel.

–Claro… Nos hubiera gustado hablar de ello, pero el profesor quería que su estudio sobre las mega-evoluciones de Pokémon fuera de Kalos, fuera un secreto; al menos hasta que su tesis se publicara.

–Entiendo. Es bastante comprensible, a decir verdad, escuché sobre como al profesor Oak le robaron mucho de sus estudios referentes a la Pokédex. –Me hizo gracia el comentario de Serena, ya que yo fui quien le comentó sobre el robo de información al viejo Oak. Pronto sentí la sensación de opresión en mi pecho alivianarse, y pude actuar con más naturalidad.

–Me resulta sorprendente escuchar eso, la verdad es que, para tener casi el mismo tiempo en Ion, haber trabajado en misiones juntos y ser de la misma región, no sabía nada de tu pasado. –Comentó Joseph, por primera vez desde que nos sentamos a la mesa.

–Pues tienes razón, pero la verdad tú casi no hablas ni cuando somos compañeros de cuarto. –Respondió Sawyer. –Eso me recuerda, tú nunca has contado de cómo ingresaste a Ion. Yo solo sé que un día ya formabas parte de la organización. Y, a decir verdad, tomando en cuenta tú forma de ser, no me sorprendería que fuera una historia larga y llena de drama. –Agregó en tono medio en broma, medio en serio.

–¿Mi historia? –Todos en la mesa asentimos, ahora también interesados. –La verdad es que nunca he hablado de ella porque no tiene nada de especial.

–Oh, vamos hombre. Nadie que vista casi siempre una jacket negra, aun cuando hace calor, y es amante de los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, puede tener un pasado aburrido. –Dijo de vuelta el peliverde.

–Vamos Joseph, somos amigos y compañeros desde hace ya unos meses, y aún no sé nada de ti. –Los celos volvieron, así que intenté con todas mis fuerzas que eso no se volviera algo notorio. Miré de reojo al chico regordete y lo vi suspirar.

–Está bien… Miren, yo soy de una granja a las afueras del Pueblo Verdanturf. Viví toda mi vida con mis padres, hasta los dieciséis, edad en la que ya era considerado, por ley, un adulto. Siempre me llevé bien ellos, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba muy aburrido de la vida de campo. Cuando salí de Hoenn, no hace mucho la crisis se había terminado; como nosotros vivíamos muy aislados, nunca nos llegó a afectar tal suceso. Participé en la Liga Sinnoh, y después en la Liga Unova. En la última llegué a la final y perdí, después de eso fue que Ion me reclutó… Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, entré en la organización.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Misty.

–Sí, Yūrei. No dijiste nada sobre como decidiste entrenar solo tipo Fantasma. –Reclamó Sawyer.

–Ahh… –El chico se masajeó las sienes antes de continuar con el relato. –En el establo de Miltank de la granja siempre se escuchaban ruidos raros. Yo les tenía miedo, así que nunca me dejaban dormir tranquilo. Una noche decidí luchar contra ese miedo y entré en el establo. Resulta que quien producía los ruidos era un Shuppet, que ahora es mi Banette. La actitud bromista pero misteriosa del Pokémon me agradó, así que desde entonces decidí que entrenaría solo tipo Fantasma. Además de que me enteré que la gente los empezó a odiar tras la crisis, así que eso me dio aún más ganas de entrenarlos y defenderlos. Eso también influenció en que me uniera Ion. Y antes de que pregunten; soy solitario porque me acostumbré a eso al vivir aislado de otra gente, no hay otra razón en especial.

Mis compañeros de misión no parecieron satisfechos con esa historia, así que se enfocaron en Serena y en mí. Mi novia, consciente de lo poco que deseaba hablar del pasado, habló sobre ella. Serena relató un poco de su época como Reina de Kalos, sobre como decidió dedicarse a los performances tras ver uno de la anterior Reina a ella, Aria. Sin mucho detalle habló de cómo se peleó con su madre al decirle que no seguiría su deseo de ser corredora de Rhyhorn, y de la misma manera aclaró que no estaba satisfecha de cómo usó su influencia, como la imagen más importante de las Exhibiciones Pokémon. Terminó hablando de cómo se unió a mi viaje, pues sentía que yo le recordaba a alguien del pasado, además de que se sentía curiosa por la imagen que me gané entre los entrenadores importantes de Kalos. Pero eso irremediablemente nos llevó a mi historia.

–¡Que tierno! Entonces te reencontraste con tu héroe y amor de la infancia. –Chilló Dawn, ante la recortada historia de cómo nos conocimos en aquel campamento, en Kanto.

–Pero entonces Ash, ¿qué hiciste todo ese tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos en Johto? –Un sudor, producto de la tensión, empezó a humedecer mi cuello. May no parecía dispuesta a ceder su cuestionamiento.

–Yo… La verdad es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. –Deseaba huir, me sentía débil, y odiaba esa sensación. Busqué con la mirada a Keldeo, pero ya se había ido de la cocina, probablemente hacia el cuarto de Serena y mío. "¡Mierda! Pensaba decirle que hiciera algo para distraerlos".

–¿Tiene algo que ver con cómo te veías hace un rato? –Preguntó esta vez Dawn. Estaba a punto de escapar, no quería hablar del pasado, menos en la región que me hizo sufrir tanto. Miré a Serena, pero claramente no sabía cómo desviar de nuevo la conversación.

–Chicos, siempre me he preguntado una cosa… ¿Por qué a N le dicen así? O sea, ¿por qué no simplemente llamarlo Natural? –Sentí un gran alivio y gratitud cuando escuché la pregunta de Joseph.

–Yo sé. –Entre Brock y Joseph hubo una mirada cómplice. Agradecí internamente a ambos por ayudarme; pude notar a mi preciada pelimiel destensarse, ante como los dos líderes de equipo empezaban un nuevo tema de conversación. –El mismo líder N me lo dijo. Ghetsis lo nombró así para ocultar los nombres de ambos, haciéndolos más misteriosos y fáciles de adorar. Mientras que los siete sabios solo eran conocidos por su nombre, el rey, N, solo era llamado por la inicial de su nombre, era su nombre código. Pero cuando inauguró Ion, desveló su nombre completo, siendo este, Natural Armonía Gropius. Aunque ese solo sea el nombre que Ghetsis le dio… –El moreno hizo silencio y dirigió su atención al Pokégear en su mano. –Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo hablando. Es bueno que ahora nos conozcamos más, pero aún falta mucho por acomodar. Recuerden que mañana empezamos oficialmente la misión Geyser.

Cada quien lavó sus trastes y volvió a lo que hacía antes de empezar la comida. Serena y yo ayudamos en lo que podíamos, mientras Joseph salió de nuevo a "patrullar". A pesar de que ya nadie más habló, yo no dejé de sentirme incómodo, sintiendo mi pasado más cercano que nunca. Al menos la presencia de la pelimiel, como siempre, me sirvió para alejar esos fantasmas siniestros que me rondaban. Una vez terminamos los preparativos para la misión, cada quien volvió a su habitación correspondiente; divididas en una para los hombres, otra para las mujeres y la última para nosotros, Serena y yo. Antes de ceder al sueño, un pensamiento de aceptación permaneció en mi subconsciente, "A partir de mañana necesitaré de todo mi poder, y más. El cambio del mundo llegará desde Ion, ¡desde la palma de mi mano! Mi pasado no se le interpondrá a ese deseo".


	8. Peligro en la Costa

**Peligro en la Costa**

* * *

"Shiiinnn". Un sonido chirriante y bastante molesto, me hizo regresar del mundo de Cresselia. Me quité la colcha de encima y estiré mis manos, desperezándome. Miré a mi lado, donde se supone estaría Serena, pero el lugar estaba vacío. "Debió haberse levantado temprano, y decidió dejarme dormir un rato más". La verdad es que desde que volví a dormir con mi pelimiel, las malditas pesadillas dejaron de ocurrir, así que, desde entonces, he estado recuperando el sueño que perdí durante el medio año que fui el Campeón de Kalos.

Una vez salí de la cama, busqué a Pikachu y al legendario que decidió seguirme en el viaje por la búsqueda del verdadero poder, pero al igual que Serena, no estaban por ningún lado. Con la certeza que era el último en despertar, salí a la sala del apartamento mitad base secreta. En el par de sillones que están ubicados al lado del monitor del ordenador, estaban May y Dawn, ambas con caras de cansancio.

–Buenos días, Ash. Veo que el experimento de Sawyer también te despertó. –Dijo la castaña, quitándose un mechón de cabello de su cara. Devolví el gesto y luego saludé a la peliazul, pero con ella sentí cierta incomodidad al hacerlo, aun consiente de mis extrañas dudas sobre la identidad de su madre, y de su posible relación con mi padre.

–No era ningún experimento, estaba activando la alarma perimetral mediante sensor calórico, que nos entregó Clemont. El problema es, que él nunca me explicó cómo regular la sensibilidad del sensor. –Respondió el peliverde ofendido. Sawyer siguió tecleando algunas cosas en el ordenador, probablemente relacionadas con la alarma de la que hablaba.

–Eso son solo excusas…Yo no asistí a la reunión, y aun así estoy segura de poder configurar eso mejor que tú. –Comentó engreída, la chica de Sinnoh.

–Si ese es el caso, quiero que vengas aquí y lo hagas… –Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea entre Sawyer y Dawn, hasta que Brock entró en la sala, viéndose tan fresco como si fuera el medio día. "Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?". Eché un vistazo al reloj ubicado en la sala y mi cara se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor, al notar que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. "Ni Joseph nos hacía despertarnos tan temprano".

–¡Cálmense ustedes dos! Sawyer, termina de configurar esa alarma, partimos en un rato, así que necesito todo lo referente a la seguridad de la base, completamente listo. –El moreno, posterior a lo dicho, miró con una severidad extraña en él, a la peliazul. –Dawn, ambos somos conscientes de que lo que dices es mentira. Además, el hecho de que la alarma los despertara, más bien funcionó a su favor, pues ya pensaba ir a la habitación de cada uno y despertarlos con una ráfaga de viento de las alas de Crobat. –Luego nos miró a May y a mí. –Y a ustedes dos; puede que no sea su líder de equipo, pero aun así puedo recordarles que el valor de esta misión es demasiado alto, deberían ser más responsables y despertar a tiempo para ayudar con las tareas.

El silencio solo era comparable a la Torre del Pueblo Lavanda, un cementero para Pokémon y hogar de multitud de tipo Fantasma. El moreno aclaró que el desayuno estaba listo y se retiró en dirección a la cocina, que conectaba por un corto pasillo con la sala. Entre los cuatro que nos quedamos en la habitación, nos miramos en silencio; Sawyer volvió a lo suyo y las chicas y yo decidimos ir a la cocina, donde al lado, está el comedor.

–Buenos días, Ash. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Serena, que estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa con ayuda de Brock, me recibió con una sonrisa roba aliento. Le respondí que bien, pero ante la mirada severa del moreno, agregué que para la próxima me despertara cuando ella lo hiciera, para poder ayudar. La chica, que no podía ver la cara del ex líder de gimnasio, asintió extrañada. "Ella sabe cuánto adoro dormir".

–«Deberías dejar de ser tan vago… Así solo retrasas nuestra lucha por salvar al mundo y los Pokémon». –No me molesté en pensar una respuesta para el poni acuático, que estaba comiendo de la mezcla de alimento para tipo Agua, que Brock me dio antes de partir de Unova. Al lado del legendario, estaba Pikachu, que comía alegremente su propia comida.

May, Dawn y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, seguidos por ambos cocineros. Misty y Joseph, que salieron a patrullar la ciudad, volvieron justo a tiempo; el último en llegar a la mesa fue Sawyer, que finalmente terminó su trabajo, con lo referente a la seguridad de nuestro centro de operaciones. El desayunó fue tan silencioso como la cena de la noche anterior, en contra posición a lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Una vez terminamos de comer, Brock preguntó a la pelirroja y al fanático de los fantasmas, sobre lo averiguado.

–Aún no hemos escuchado nada respecto al Team Geyser, al parecer han mantenido sus operaciones en bastante secretismo. Eso es raro, tomando en cuenta la actividad reportada el mes pasado. –Comentó la entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua.

–Probablemente ya sepan que Ion los está investigando. Eso no es de extrañar, tomando en cuenta sus recursos e influencia dentro de Hoenn. Por ahora vamos a hacer como el líder N nos indicó; nos dividiremos entre la zona insular y la continental, y cada quien averiguará lo que pueda. Si llegaran a descubrir algo importante relacionado con Geyser, deben comunicarse. –Respondió el moreno, mirando a Joseph al decir lo último.

–Me parece bien, pero antes de empezar con eso, debo decir que sí averiguamos algo que pueda requerir la participación del grupo entero. –Brock le indicó que siguiera con el informe. –Misty y yo escuchamos de soslayo una conversación entre varios marineros, que aseguraron que ha habido bastantes ataques Pokémon dirigidos hacia los bañistas de la playa. Hasta donde sé, no se ha desvelado quien es el atacante. Pero por como describieron los ataques y las heridas: "Hoyos como de aguja y fluidos internos succionados de cuajo, las víctimas fueron halladas en las zonas más profundas de la playa". Me hace pensar en los Gorebyss. –La afirmación del pelinegro con uñas pintadas del mismo color, fue bastante impresionante.

–¿Gorebyss? Sé que se ha hablado de avistamientos de ellos en las playas de Sootopolis, pero solo porque es una isla en medio del océano. Los Gorebyss y Huntail viven en las profundidades, hasta incluso los tres kilómetros de profundidad. ¿Cómo es posible que se adentren tanto en la costa? O más difícil aún, ¿qué salgan a las playas para cazar humanos? –Comprendí de inmediato el tono de asombro del peliverde. Los Gorebyss y Huntail, las evoluciones alternas de Clamperl, solo viven en zonas muy profundas del océano, eso los hace muy raros de ver, y aún más de capturar. Solo supe de entrenadores que los tenían al evolucionar un Clamperl, jamás escuché de nadie que atrapara uno salvaje. "¿Y ahora mágicamente aparecieron en la costa?".

**–**Sabiendo eso, también pensaría que es imposible, pero lo que nos hace sospechar es lo que dijeron los marineros. –Ahora la atención se centró en Misty. –Afirmaron que tendrían que ir a otra área del océano, cerca de Ciudad Lilycove, porque ya están escaseando las presas entre el mar de Slateport y la Ruta marítima Ciento Treinta y tres; que según tengo entendido, posee corrientes que la hacen innavegable. Esa escasez de presas, puede que obligara a los Gorebyss a buscar alimento fuera de su ambiente habitual. Aunque claro, solo es una teoría.

–Podrá ser una teoría, pero suena factible. Hoenn es conocido por su mercado de Pokémon acuáticos para el consumo alimentario. Y tomando en cuenta que la presa favorita de los Huntail y Gorebyss, y el producto principal de Hoenn, es el Remoraid, no me extrañaría que, tras tanto tiempo, se generara un desbalance marino, provocando la desaparición de dicho Pokémon. –El moreno nos vio a todos antes de continuar. –Esto parecer ser un asunto de vital importancia, así que pospondremos la investigación de Geyser para mañana, hoy veremos que averiguamos sobre los ataques en la playa. En caso de que no salga nada del asunto, mañana continuaremos con lo planeado, igual en caso de que podamos solucionar éste conflicto hoy mismo; solo continuaremos con lo relacionado a los ataques, si conseguimos información concreta de vital importancia. Por hoy trabajaremos juntos, pero aun así nos dividiremos. Joseph, Sawyer y yo, usaremos las placas falsas de la Policía Internacional, que nos hicieron en Inteligencia; consultaremos en el Instituto de Pesca, los puertos y muelles, al respecto de los ataques y la escasez de Remoraid. El resto vaya a la playa y encárguense tanto de vigilar, en caso de que algo ocurra, como de investigar, pueden pasarse como periodistas o turistas, como lo vean más conveniente.

Nadie refutó las órdenes de Brock. Aunque no entendí por qué los tres líderes de escuadrón se encargarían juntos de una sola tarea. "Claro, Joseph y Sawyer son natales de la región, y Brock es el mejor hablando, así que supongo que ellos lidiaran con la burocracia". Pronto el comedor y la cocina estaban ordenados, así que le indiqué a Pikachu que se subiera a mi hombro, y regresé al refunfuñón de Keldeo a su Malla Ball. Una vez Sawyer activó el mecanismo de seguridad, los tres chicos partieron en dirección al Instituto de Pesca de Hoenn, ubicado justo al lado de los muelles, en la zona este de la Ciudad. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al sur, donde la playa pública está ubicada.

Una vez allí, para mi sorpresa, las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo cual Rapidash, en dirección a los vestidores. Cuando volví a verlas, todas estaban en bikini, con bronceador, y un par de parasoles.

–¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –Pregunté un poco exasperado. –Estamos en medio de una misión.

–Lo sabemos… Pero Brock dijo claramente: "Deben vigilar en caso de que ocurra algo en la playa". –Dijo May, imitando la voz del moreno. –No pensamos quedarnos de pie bajo el Sol, toda la mañana. Además, eso sería ser demasiado obvios, así que tómalo como nuestra cuartada. Tú puedes pasar tu rato besándote con Serena o jugando Vóley de Playa, has lo que sea.

–Estamos en medio de una misión, no podemos hacer eso. –Dijo nerviosamente mi sonrojada novia. Pero fue en ese momento que presté atención al bikini que vestía. Ya lo había visto, era uno de dos piezas de color rosado, con bordes azules, bastante bonito, y revelador… Me regañe internamente por pensar en eso en tal momento, y miré a la castaña nuevamente.

–Hagan lo que sea, yo pienso patrullar la playa… Y patrullar en serio, no como Joseph. –Las chicas rieron entre dientes, antes de seguir su camino en dirección a unas palmeras. Escuché el sonido de pasos en la arena tras de mí, así que volteé para ver quien me seguía. Resultó ser Misty, que hasta ahora noté que no vestía un bikini, sino más bien, un traje de natación de una pieza, de color azul. –¿No te quedarás con ellas?

–No, seguro se la pasaran el rato hablando de cosas que no me interesan, ya tuve suficiente de eso con mis hermanas. –Ella hizo una pausa y miró al mar. –Ya que vigilaras desde la playa, yo pienso ir a ver si encuentro algo en el agua. Hace mucho no practico buceo, así que me servirá de práctica.

–Ya veo, me parece bien… Pero… –Ella me miró dudosa. –Como buceras sin el equipamiento necesario.

–¡Ahh, eso! Tengo una Primarina que es capaz de crear burbujas de aire muy duraderas. Con eso me bastará. –Hice un gesto de comprensión y la peli naranja me sonrió, para luego despedirse y correr en dirección al límite donde la arena y el mar se besan.

La chica tocó una pequeña canica en su mano, que creció para convertirse en una Poké Ball, de la cual salió un elegante Pokémon león marino, con una larga cola terminada en aletas y un cabello lacio de color celeste bajando de su cabeza; sobre su cuerpo se podían apreciar perlas y diversos adornos marinos. La Pokémon Solista se metió al agua, seguida de Misty, y ambas se zambulleron, despareciendo en la espuma de las olas.

"Rayos, debí haber traído a Toxapex, así podría indicarle que revisara el lecho marino". Todos mis demás Pokémon, fuera del límite impuesto por la Liga, se quedaron en Unova, en la guardería oficial del cuartel general. Al final solo viajé con Keldeo, Pikachu, Metagross, Tyranitar, Togekiss y Dragalge. Pensaba traer a Garchomp, pero lo estuve usando mucho durante mis últimos días como Campeón y las primeras misiones de Ion, y claro, las batallas contra los retadores de la Elite Four fueron muy desgastantes, así que preferí dejarlo descansar y darle una oportunidad a mi otro dragón.

Según escuché de Clemont, durante su presentación de los objetos que usaremos en la misión, dijo que entre él y Colress piensan hackear el dispositivo de seguridad de las Poké Balls, que las bloquea cuando se rompe el límite de seis Pokémon al uso. El problema es que, según explicó, el nivel de seguridad de las Poké Ball, aunque arcaico, es muy alto, y requiere de una clave que solo altos jerarcas de Silph Co. podrían poseer. Una lástima, la verdad, me gustaría poder usar a todos mis Pokémon a la vez, eso me conferiría un enorme poder.

Caminé por la playa durante un par de horas, pero cuando el Sol terminó por colocarse sobre el cielo con todo su esplendor, me vi en la necesidad de parar. Pensaba volver con Serena y las chicas, pero estaba a un par de kilómetros de donde se ubicaban, y de verdad necesitaba descansar un rato. Al final decidí sacar a todos mis Pokémon, incluido Keldeo, ya que estábamos en un área solitaria de la playa, y les permití jugar un rato en la arena y el mar. Me sentí estúpido cuando vi a Dragalge ir directo al agua, "No me hacía falta Toxapex". Le indiqué al dragón venenoso que buscara a un Pokémon rosado y alargado, y este rugió lo que consideré una confirmación.

Keldeo y Pikachu empezaron a juguetear en la orilla del mar, mientras, Tyranitar se enterró en la arena, disfrutando del calor del Sol. Togekiss decidió ayudarme en la búsqueda y empezó a sobrevolar la costa, en una zona distinta en la cual ingresó Dragalge. Metagross no quiso ir con los demás, así que se quedó cerca de mí, sirviéndome de sombra, cosa que agradecí ampliamente, pues no había nada a la redonda con que cubrirse del caluroso fulgor del cielo.

Estaba por dormirme, recostado sobre la arena, cuando sentí un viento anormal soplar sobre mí. Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con Togekiss volando sobre mí, desesperado. Cómo aún no controlamos lo de la comunicación por aura, le pregunté con palabras que sucedía. Él me indicó que viera donde la mayor cantidad de gente estaba aglomerada. Como apenas e iban a ser las nueve de la mañana, no había casi personas, pero fue suficiente para notar que había un alboroto. Regresé todos mis Pokémon, incluido Pikachu, e ignorando las quejas de Keldeo y el Pokémon amarillo, llamé a gritos a Dragalge. El tipo Veneno/Dragón salió del agua, flotando lentamente.

–Dragalge, necesito que me lleves allá, donde se ve gente corriendo y saliendo del mar. Por aire eres muy lento, pero por agua definitivamente lo lograremos, ¿crees poder? –El Pokémon Pseudoalga asintió con otro rugido y volvió al mar, dejando parte de su cuerpo, similar a algas moradas, por sobre la superficie. Me subí en su espalda, agradeciendo que su habilidad no fuera Punto Tóxico, y partimos a una velocidad decente, en dirección a donde se apreciaba que algo sucedía.

Fue antes de llegar que lo noté, varias figuras delgadas y serpenteantes estaban girando en círculos, alrededor de una persona en medio del agua, a unos cincuenta metros de la playa. Temí por Misty, pues no era capaz de dilucidar quien estaba en medio del ataque, así que sin pensarlo mucho, le indiqué a mi dragón que arremetiera.

–Dragalge, no podemos usar ataques venenosos, pues podríamos golpear a quien está entre esos Pokémon, así que por ahora ataca con Pulso Dragón, apenas para dispersarlos. –El Pokémon que montaba asintió, y abriendo ampliamente su boca, dejó salir un pulso de energía morada que golpeó justo donde un par de Gorebyss estaban nadando. El impacto cumplió su objetivo, y dispersó a varios de los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Para mi tranquilidad, pude ver como Misty se acercó apoyada sobre su Primarina.

–¡Ash, tú encárgate de los Gorebyss, yo ayudaré a quien están atacando. –Ella pudo vislumbrar mi mirada de temor, así que agregó algo más. –Las demás chicas están ayudando a la gente de la playa, no tienes que temer por tu noviecita. –Suspiré tranquilo y le agradecí con la cabeza. Justo a tiempo noté que varios de los Gorebyss se estaban reuniendo, y preparando para atacarnos a Dragalge y a mí.

–Usa Pulso Dragón una vez más, debemos distraerlos mientras Misty ayuda a la víctima. –Otro pulso de energía draconiana, impactó en el agua alrededor de los tres Pokémon Mar del Sur que se estaban reuniendo, obligándolos a tomar rutas distintas. –¡Mierda, son demasiado rápidos!

–Ash, ya puedes usar toda tu fuerza. –Volteé hacia la voz de la pelinaranja, y noté como estaba por salir del agua. Con ayuda de Primarina, ayudaba a apoyarse a un chico de pelo castaño, que no parecía del todo consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Bien, es hora de demostrar nuestro poder".

–Ya no nos contengamos más, ellos no lo harán… Dragalge, usa Ola de Lodo.

Ahora los aproximadamente diez Pokémon tipo Agua, que estaban por arremeternos, se separaron velozmente, esquivando el ataque. Para mala suerte de uno del grupo, recibió de lleno la onda morada de líquidos venenosos, siendo derrotado en el acto. El cuerpo largo de color rosa empezó a flotar de costado, sin más movimiento aparente que el dado por las olas. "¿Ahora qué hago con él? Espero que no esté muerto…". Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar más en ello, ya que dos Gorebyss restantes, se adelantaron a sus compañeros, en un ataque inminente.

–¡Usa Protección! –Una barrera de luz nos cubrió, provocando que ambos Pokémon acuáticos se dieran de lleno contra ella.

Pensé que la habíamos librado cuando se alejaron, pero fallé en notar que dos más nos atacaban por los flancos. Aprovechando el debilitamiento de la barrera, se lanzaron usando lo que interpreté como Doble Poder. Esquivé al Gorebyss que saltó del agua en mi dirección, pero aun así su boca filosa rosó mi espalda, cortando mi piel por sobre la camisa de tirantes, que llevaba por el calor.

–¡Aghh! –Gruñí del dolor. Pero no tuve tiempo para enfocarme en ello, pues el otro Gorebyss impactó en el costado de Dragalge, por lo que caí al agua. Pronto fui yo quien se hallaba rodeado de Gorebyss salvajes. –¡Dragalge!

Mi dragón, a pesar de que intentaba volver por mí, no podía, pues cinco de los nueve Gorebyss restantes, estaban cerrándole el paso, usando Acua Cola e Hidrobomba. Llevé mi mano al cinturón de Poké Balls, con la idea de sacar la de Keldeo, pero uno de los Pokémon acuáticos se lanzó en dirección a mi mano, cortándome, y de paso logrando que mi cinturón se zafara y se soltara de mi pantalón. Olvidé el peligro en el cual me encontraba, cuando sentí la ausencia del cinturón con todos mis Pokémon. Al mirar abajo, apenas y lo vislumbré hundirse en la profundidad del mar.

Ignoré los posibles ataques y me zambullí en el agua, apenas visualizando mi valioso objeto. El color de las Poké Balls, cada vez se hacía menos fácil de distinguir conforme se hundía más y más. Nadé con toda la fuerza de mis piernas, y cuando creí que no podría agarrarlo, mis dedos tocaron el borde de uno de los lados del objeto de tela. Pero era demasiado tarde, estaba desmedidamente profundo, y no había forma en que saliera de ahí sin problemas, estaba demasiado ofuscado para pensar en la utilidad de Keldeo en aquel momento. Pensé que moriría, hasta que una burbuja rodeó mi cabeza, permitiéndome respirar con fuerza, así logrando devolver el oxígeno a mis pulmones. La Primarina de Misty me salvó la vida y me ayudó a volver a la superficie.

–Eso fue peligroso Ash… –Escuché a Brock decirme. Miré al cielo y lo vi sobrevolar el mar en su Aerodactyl, acompañado de Sawyer. Misty estaba flotando en el mar, ordenándole a su Primarina atacar a los Gorebyss. Volteé en busca de Dragalge, y para mi satisfacción, estaba siendo ayudado por Primarina y el Clawitzer del peliverde.

–Lo sé… –Respondí recuperando el aliento. Mientras, Sawyer no paraba de lanzar órdenes a su Pokémon, pude escuchar como indicaba usar Pulso Dragón; mientras, Misty ordenaba Brillo Mágico.

–Solo comprobamos lo que ya sospechamos, así que volvimos cuanto antes, pero ya la situación se había salido de control… Esto será una mancha más, para el expediente que indica que los Pokémon son un peligro para la humanidad… –Agregó el moreno.

–Sí, lo sé… Pero antes de pensar en ese tipo de consecuencias, deberíamos encargarnos de esto. –Añadí.

–Correcto. Debiliten a los Gorebyss y atrápenlos, nosotros los liberaremos en algún lugar cerca de islas que recorreremos. –Acepté, comprendiendo que debía hacer. Volví a poner mi atención en la batalla, y noté que solo quedaba la mitad de Gorebyss, los demás ya habían sido atrapados entre Misty y Sawyer. Pensé en liberar a Pikachu y aprovechar su ventaja de tipos, pero eso nos terminaría arriesgando a todos los que estamos en el agua; sobre todo a mí, que puedo terminar víctima de su venganza por meterlo a la Poké Ball. –Dragalge, terminemos esto rápido, usa Meteoro Dragón.

Sin necesidad de que dijera nada, Misty y Sawyer devolvieron a sus Pokémon, dejando a mi dragón solo con los agotados Gorebyss, que se enfocaron en lanzar Hidrobombas a quemarropa. Esa insistencia fue su perdición, pues mientras ellos atacaban, Dragalge cargó la energía draconiana en su garganta, y escupió dicha concentración energética al aire. Al explotar en el cielo, miles de meteoros cayeron sobre ellos. Cuando ya era muy tarde para que reaccionaran, mi Pokémon se hundió en el agua, dejando a su merced a los Gorebyss, que recibieron la lluvia de rocas energizadas. Al finalizar el ataque, todos los tipo Agua restantes, estaban flotando en la superficie del agua salada.

Una vez atrapamos y aseguramos las, efectivamente, diez Poké Balls, regresamos a la playa. Caminamos unos cien metros en dirección a las mismas palmeras, donde antes las chicas se disponían a pasar el día. Cuando estuvimos cerca, Serena se percató de nuestra presencia y corrió a abrazarme.

–¡Ash! ¿Estás bien? –Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta, liberé un quejido de dolor, al sentir como sus manos rozaban la herida en la espada. La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ella, al mirar sangre en su brazo, la llevó a voltearme para poder ver la fuente de la misma. –¿Te atacaron? ¿Ash, como te pasó esto? ¿No fue un ataque venenoso? ¿¡Verdad!?

–No, no… Tranquila, creo que fue Doble Poder, así que seguro ese Gorebyss también salió afectado por su propio ataque. Además, no es nada, en serio… Solo arde un poco. –Ella ignoró lo dicho, y fue donde Dawn para pedir el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ignorando mis quejas, limpió la herida con desinfectante, y le colocó una gaza encima, igual sucedió con la herida en mi mano.

Pensaba comentar sobre las exageraciones relacionadas con los ataques de los Gorebyss, tomando en cuenta que solo salí con un corte moderadamente profundo y un raspón. Pero me callé a mí mismo, cuando vi al chico que fue atacado antes de que Misty y yo interviniéramos. El castaño, que estaba en compañía de las demás chicas y Joseph, era tratado por una mujer que afirmaba ser enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad. Tenía un par de golpes y raspones en manos y cara, probablemente producto del forcejeo, pero lo verdaderamente aterrador, era su pie. La pierna, que contaba con una musculatura decente, perdía toda señal de vida debajo de su rodilla: era como si hubiera sido deshidratada, algo esperable tomando en cuenta que los Gorebyss se alimentan succionando fluidos. "Giratina, eso se ve muy mal, probablemente deban amputarle la pierna".

–No entiendo como Pokémon tan hermosos hicieron todo esto… –Comentó Dawn, que se había acercado a Misty, Serena, Brock, Sawyer y yo, que seguíamos viendo la escena desde una distancia prudente, buscando evitar incomodar a la enfermera y al chico en cuestión.

–No es algo tan inusual, los Gorebyss son conocidos por ser una especie muy cruel y sanguinaria. Son cazadores muy agresivos. Por suerte no fueron Huntail, ellos lo habrían destrozado antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. –El comentario de Sawyer provocó que se me erizara la piel. Serena se acercó a mí, como buscando alejar la idea con mi presencia. "He visto varios ataques a humanos por parte de Pokémon, pero definitivamente esto es de lo más mórbido que he llegado a ver".

–Eso suena aterrador… Hmm, tengo una duda: ¿Por qué solo atacaron Gorebyss y no Huntail? ¿No es que son del mismo habitad? –Esta vez no fue Dawn quien preguntó, la chica peliazul aún seguía procesando la información que acababa de recibir; quien lo hizo fue Serena.

–Ambos pueden ser evoluciones alternas del mismo Pokémon, pero son muy territoriales y no suelen llevarse bien, a menos que sea en época de apareamiento. Probablemente la escasez de alimento, les obligó a venir a la playa, porque si iban al lado contario, entraría en territorio de los Huntail, otros depredadores de mayor tamaño o las corrientes de las corrientes de la Ruta Ciento Treinta y dos.

Ese comentario del peliverde, bastó para zanjar cualquier duda, así que ya nadie soltó palabra por un rato. Una vez llegó la ambulancia, se llevaron a la víctima, y Sawyer y Brock vendieron la idea de que el ataque fue provocado por la pesca y no porque los Pokémon sean malos, pensamos que la primera misión en Hoenn sería un existo, pero entonces, pasó. Varios agentes de la Policía Regional crearon un perímetro en la playa, y empezaron a interrogar a cualquier testigo de lo sucedido. Claro que no éramos tan ignorantes para pensar que las autoridades no aparecerían, pero creímos que nos daría tiempo para salir del lugar.

Estábamos viendo por donde escabullirnos sin ser vistos, pero varios de los testigos declararon que nosotros ayudamos a la víctima y lidiamos con los Pokémon agresores. Eso nos llevó a vernos rodeados de agentes interesados en saber más sobre nosotros, desde nuestras identidades, hasta al porqué estábamos ahí. Ya habíamos ideado varias cuartadas en caso de que pasara, y aquello consistía en negar conocimiento de nosotros mismos.

Serena y yo seríamos una pareja normal. Misty, Dawn y May, amigas que estaban turisteando. Joseph, Sawyer y Brock mantendrían su identidad como agentes de la P.I. En un principio todo parecía salir bien, todos fuimos interrogados en los grupos correspondientes, y más pronto que tarde, los chicos ya habían salido librados, con la excusa de que debían reportar el caso. Luego fueron las chicas, a las que no les pusieron mucha traba, más allá de un par de policías pervertidos que estaban viendo de más. Pero los agentes que nos interrogaban a Serena y a mí, estaban hilando cada vez más profundo. Eran una mujer y un hombre, ambos de actitud recta y sería; pero algo me daba mala espina, era casi como si buscaran hacer tiempo.

Tuve razón. Cuando un agente llegó corriendo, con una orden de arresto con el nombre de Serena y mío, sabía que estábamos en problemas.

–Agente Hōritsu, agente Chūmon, acabo de confirmarlo. Esos dos están y búsqueda y captura, no solo por la Policía Regional de Kalos, sino que, además, por la misma Policía Internacional. –Ambos agentes nos miraron, muy serios.

–¿Con que una pareja de turistas normal? Claro que sí… Investiguen sobre esos dos agentes de P.I. que acaban de retirarse, no me creo eso de que estuvieran lado a lado contra criminales buscados por su institución, y no se dieran cuenta. –Dijo la agente, Hōritsu.

–Pokémonistas… Me dan asco. ¿Cómo alguien puede poner la vida de las Pokémon por sobre la de las personas? –Comentó con desagrado el agente varón, Chūmon.

–¡No hacemos eso! Son las personas quienes abusan y maltratan a los Pokémon. ¡Ustedes son unos malditos por no hacer nada en contra de eso! –Cuando la chica, de piel morena y cabello morado, golpeó la cara de Serena, buscando silenciarla, no lo soporté más.

–Su ley y orden son los que dan asco, corruptos de mierda. ¿Abusan de su poder? ¡Les demostraré el verdadero poder! –Después de todo ese rato saqué a Pikachu, noté que pensaba reclamarme, pero al percatarse que no era el momento, se lo reservó. "Usa Escaldar en el hombre". No tuve que usar palabras para que Keldeo, desde su Poké Ball, escuchara mi orden. –Usa Onda Trueno en la mujer.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, para que los agentes policiales pudieran reaccionar. Pikachu lanzó ondas eléctricas que paralizaron a la mujer, que se fue de espalda contra la arena. Mientras, Keldeo salió de su contenedor, con el ataque de agua hirviente preparado, el chorro impactó en el pecho del hombre de piel negra y pelo azabache, enviándolo de golpe contra la arena. Ambos agentes quedaron fuera de sí, el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera tomar a Serena de la mano y emprender la huida en dirección a la ciudad. El exabrupto atrajo la atención de los demás policías, que emprendieron tras nosotros.

Cuando pude percatarme, empujaba gente en medio del Mercado Central de Slateport, mientras llevaba a Serena agarrada de mi brazo derecho. Pikachu y Keldeo corrían al lado nuestro, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los transeúntes. Miré atrás de nosotros, en busca de señal de persecución, y pude ver un par de Electrike acompañados de un Manectric, detrás de ellos venía un Mightyena, los policías estaban bastante rezagados. Viendo la oportunidad, llamé a Dragalge de nuevo.

–Dragalge, usa Pantalla de Humo detrás nuestro. –Al dragón apenas y le dio tiempo de entender la situación, pues un Hiperrayo rozó su cabeza, probablemente salido de la boca del Mightyena. "Rayos, al parecer no les importa que haya civiles de por medio… El fin siempre justifica los medios, claro". El Pokémon Pseudoalga dejó salir grandes cantidades de humo, que cubrieron el camino detrás nuestro; aproveché eso para desviarme en medio de la calle, entrando a un callejón.

–¿Ash, no es mejor que usemos a Metagross para escapar por aire? –Preguntó Serena, empezando a verse agitada.

–No, eso nos haría aún más fáciles de ver, él es demasiado grande. –Miré de reojo y noté preocupación en su rostro. –No te preocupes, saldremos de esta, conozco mejor que nadie cada rincón de esta ciudad. Ella asintió y se limitó a seguir corriendo.

Pensé que la Pantalla de Humo había bastado, pero pronto me di cuenta que no fue el caso. Escuché el sonido de un fuerte aleteo sobre nuestras cabezas, y ahí, cerca del tejado de los edificios, pude ver a un grupo de Ninjask persiguiéndonos a una velocidad incalculable. Estos produjeron un sonido extraño, y pronto los Pokémon rezagados volvieron a estar a poco de nuestros talones.

–Serena, debes seguir, me voy a quedar y luchar contra ellos.

–¡No pienso hacer eso! Me uní a Ion para ser más fuerte, para demostrar que no dependo de los demás, que puedo ser de ayuda. ¡Que no soy una carga! Voy a luchar a tu lado. –Quise negarme, pero al ver su mirada de determinación, no pude.

–Está bien, pero mantente a mi lado. –Ella aceptó sin mediar palabra. Ambos nos detuvimos en seco, ella sacó a su Sylveon y se puso a ordenar ataques.

–¡Sylveon, usa Viento de Hada! –Un viento brillante salió de la criatura celeste, golpeando a aquellos Pokémon que nos perseguían, el ataque bastó para acabar con el Mightyena. "Esa es mi chica". –Sylveon salta en el aire y ataca con Rapidez a los Pokémon bicho.

–Ninjask. –Susurré. –Keldeo, también ataca a los Ninjask con Viento Helado. Dragalge, usa Ola de Lodo sobre el Manectric y sus acompañantes. Pikachu, ataca con Atactrueno a todo aquel que se acerque.

Los Manectric atacaron a mi dragón con sus respectivos torrentes de electricidad, pero mi Pokémon, mucho más entrenado, aguantó los ataques y los golpeó con la onda de veneno. Mientras, los Ninjask usaron su velocidad para lanzar ráfagas de Viento Cortante a Sylveon y Keldeo, pero su fuerza no se equiparó a su velocidad, y no bastaron para dañarlos. El hada de Serena saltó elegantemente y lazó un montón de estrellas brillantes, que acabaron con parte del enjambre, otra parte quedó congelada tras el aliento gélido del legendario. Pero no todos cayeron, pues usaron su alta velocidad para esquivar los ataques, y entre dos, atacaron con sus patas al Pokémon de mi pelimiel, usando Tijera X. Sylveon empezó a caer en dirección al suelo.

–Delphox usa Psíquico para detener la caída de Sylveon, luego acaba con esos bichos usando Llamarada. –El Pokémon de Serena, apareció dando un giro elegante, antes de usar su poder psíquico para evitar que el hada se estrellara contra el piso. Consciente de la gran posibilidad de derrota de los Ninjask, me enfoqué en el Manectric, pues los Electrike ya habían caído tras la Ola de Lodo. El tipo Eléctrico recién usaba Trueno en Dragalge y ya se acercaba a Pikachu buscando atacar con Carga Salvaje. "Su entrenador definitivamente no le enseñó la tabla de tipos".

–Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo. Keldeo, Espada Santa. –La hiervas salieron del suelo, deteniendo la embestida del tipo Eléctrico. Cuando Keldeo estaba por usar su cuerno para golpear al Pokémon eléctrico, una luz lo envolvió. Para mi sorpresa, la criatura tomó una forma gruesa, con forma de rayo, sus patas apenas y sostenían su cuerpo, que, a pesar de extraño, se notaba aerodinámico.

–Yo también sé una o dos cosas del poder, ex Campeón de Kalos. –Para más sorpresa aún, la policía de pelo morado, Hōritsu, apareció junto a su compañero, claramente ya no estaba paralizada. Pude apreciar en su mano el esperable mega-aro. El agente negro convocó un enorme Aggron, y fue entonces que me preocupé, pues también portaba su mega piedra. Delphox y Sylveon se colocaron a lado de mis tres Pokémon, de soslayo pude ver a los Ninjask casi carbonizados, todos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. –Mane, záfate de ese Hierva Lazo y usa Carga Salvaje en ese Pokémon acuático.

–Aggron, ataca con Roca Afilada al Dragalge. –La orden del agente policial vino justo cuando, en el horizonte, aparecían unos cinco agentes más, acompañados de un par de Mightyenas. El Manectric mordió las hiervas que lo retenían, y se preparó para atacar.

–Dragalge, usa Pantalla de Humo. Pikachu salta en Dragalge. Keldeo, usa Surf. –Las órdenes llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. –No podremos salir de esta, si nos quedamos más tiempo. –Serena entendió y ordenó Llamarada al humo negro que cubría la mitad del callejón.

Juntos volvimos a salir huyendo, ambos regresamos a nuestros Pokémon, a excepción de Pikachu y Keldeo. Escuché que nos estaban alcanzando y ordené Surf de nuevo, una ola de agua surgió del suelo bajo el poni acuático, provocando gritos de sorpresa, tanto en Pokémon como humanos. Pikachu esquivó apenas un par de rocas puntiagudas que salieron del suelo, y le indiqué entonces usar Trueno en el piso mojado. Agradecí que no era agua pura, pues la electricidad se condujo a la perfección, provocando más gritos, pero esta vez de dolor.

Escapamos de nuevo, girando sobre varios cierres y curvas angostas en medio del área urbana de la ciudad. Cuando encontré el acceso a las alcantarillas, levanté la tapa y arrastré a Serena al fondo del lugar, acompañado de ambos Pokémon. Abrasé a la chica, que estuvo por gritar de la sorpresa, cubriendo su boca. Fue hasta que dejamos de escuchar gritos y órdenes de la policía, que empezamos a movernos. Evitamos a varios Gulpin y Swalot, ambas criaturas tóxicas, similares a estómagos andantes, que se nos acercaban buscando algo de que alimentarse. No hubo necesidad de ordenar nada más que un par de Ondas Trueno. Recorrimos lo equivalente a la mitad de la ciudad, hasta que pudimos salir a la superficie. Fue hasta entonces, que Serena pudo finalmente calmarse. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, volvimos a la central de operaciones, evitando calles con mucha concentración de gente; al final no hubo más problemas, y el resto del grupo ni siquiera tuvo que lidiar con nada más. "Arceus, y esto es solo tratando con un grupo de Gorebyss… Probablemente nos esperan muchas más dificultades y conflictos, en esta región… Necesito más poder, eso es seguro".


	9. Atisbos de Conflicto

**Atisbos de Conflicto**

* * *

Tras volver a la base, reportamos lo ocurrido a la central de Ion; se nos instó a alejarnos de Slateport lo más pronto posible. "Bien, al parecer este pequeño tropiezo nos quitará horas de sueño. No esperaremos hasta mañana, alisten todo, la Misión Geyser empieza de inmediato". Después de esas palabras dadas por Brock, inició el éxodo. Una hora después de recibido el mensaje por parte de la sección de inteligencia de Ion, el grupo se dividió en dos; aquel liberado por Brock partió hacia el pueblo marítimo, Pacifidlog. Mientras que nosotros, liderados por Joseph, partimos hacia Ciudad Lavaridge.

Hemos estado ya dos semanas acampando y rondando la zona colindante al pueblo. Nos enfocamos en ese lugar, ya que, según el reporte entregado por el agente Tyson Tetsuya, el Team Geyser obtuvo el monolito del fondo del volcán cercano a éste lugar. Hasta donde llegamos a indagar, esa gente usó una máquina de resistencia termal, para, leyendo las ondas energéticas, detectar el meteorito y así sacarlo de la lava misma, del cráter principal. Tomando en cuenta que es un volcán activo, debieron tomarse demasiadas molestias y precauciones; incluso esquivaron la seguridad de la reserva natural que rodea la zona. "Ese monolito definitivamente es un eje central de su objetivo, no hay duda… No me creo que sea solo un medio para localizar los orbes, debe tener un propósito más".

–Ash, ya ha terminado la batalla por el Campeón de Kalos. ¿Aún no quiere saber nada al respecto? –Suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Al final resultó como era de esperarse, a Alain le devolvieron su puesto, y todo fue felicidad en la región del Amour, pues el extranjero se fue. Bueno, o algo parecido…

La verdad es que legalmente Alain perdió su título, y dado que la mega-evolución por lazos, razón por la que el ex Campeón colocó su demanda, no fue vetada de las competencias oficiales hasta la reforma, que ocurrió cinco meses tras nuestra batalla, yo oficialmente nunca incumplí las normas entonces vigentes. El Senado Legal de Kalos, solo fallo a favor de ese idiota, porque yo fui declarado enemigo público de la región. ¿Qué hicieron entonces? Pues lo colocaron como Campeón interino y adelantaron la batalla contra el Alto Mando. Ahora, quien ganara la Conferencia Laverre, se vería no solo en la obligación de retar a la Elite Four y al Campeón, sino que además debía hacerlo solo pasado un día tras la final de la liga. "Son unos estúpidos muy descarados. Bajo esas condiciones, anunciadas a solo una semana de la liga, es casi imposible ganar de manera justa y legal".

–No quiero escuchar como la pobre entrenadora que gano la conferencia de liga, perdió contra ese estúpido. Está claro que su equipo Pokémon llegó agotado a la final. –La cierto es que me sorprendió cuando Joseph me habló de cómo, a lo largo del día, la chica que resultó campeona de la Conferencia Laverre, a pesar del poco tiempo para descansar, entrenar y planificar una estrategia, pudo ganarles a todos los miembros de la Elite Four. Pero por muy asombrado que estuviera, seguía renuente a poner atención a tal injusticia realizada en contra de aquella entrenadora. "Seis batallas del nivel más alto en menos de veinticuatro horas, eso es demasiado para cualquiera".

–Está bien… Pero sé que, de escucharlo, estaría bastante satisfecho. –Mire al chico, que caminaba a mi lado, a través de un trillo en medio de la Ruta Ciento Trece. Dicha ruta está ubicada casi al lado del volcán, llamado Monte Chimney. Esto provoca que normalmente esté siendo bañada por ceniza. Por esta razón, tanto Joseph, como yo, estábamos cubiertos de esta, provocando el que nuestras ropas se tiñeran de gris; ambos llevábamos trajes tácticos negros, especiales para camuflarse por la noche. Dada la oscuridad, pues son pasadas las diez de la noche, Pikachu nos da luz mediante el uso del fulgor eléctrico de sus mejillas, para así poder ver por donde caminamos.

–Hmm… Te escucho. ¿Cómo le fue a la chica? –El nombre de la entrenadora es Mairin, una chica pelirroja un par de años mayor que la hermana de Clemont, tal vez de unos quince años. La Conferencia de Laverre si la vi en los tiempos libres, junto a Serena, May y Joseph, usando el proyector de mi HoloCaster para mostrar las batallas, "Y Serena decía que no sería útil cambiar mi Pokégear". Pero, sabiendo de la nueva norma impuesta por la Liga Kalos, dejé de poner atención tras la final de la conferencia. Me sentía mal por la entrenadora, pues según me contó mi novia, ella era muy unida a Alain, eran casi como hermanos. Pero el pelinegro y ella se vieron separados tras la corrupción del ex Campeón. Esa chica se veía muy enfocada y dispuesta en la final de la liga, así que no pude evitar sentirme mal por ver como los altos jerarcas de la Liga Pokémon, truncaban lo que parecía ser un necesario reencuentro. "Y yo sé respecto a ese sentimiento".

–Bien. Fue una batalla bastante reñida, pero el Chesnaught de la tal Mairin pudo lidiar con varios de los mejores Pokémon de Alain. Claro, eso se acabó cuando él usó a su Charizard. La bestia esa acabó con el tipo Lucha y otro Pokémon de ella, y así quedaron ambos con su última elección. Sorpresivamente resultó ser un Florges. Esa hada era ruda, debo decirlo, tenía una defensa especial imbatible… –El chico me relataba, mientras miraba el Pokénav de último modelo en su mano.

Ambos caminamos a través de la ruta bañada en ceniza, pues escuchamos de un informante de Ion, que vio a varios miembros del Team Geyser cerca de la zona este de la misma. Como fue información de último momento, y tomando en cuenta que en dos semanas no obtuvimos nada de valor, respecto a nuestra misión principal, fue catalogada como información urgente. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejamos a Serena y May encargadas del campamento, y partimos a la ubicación dada, rodeando el Monte Chimney desde el sureste. Claro que no estaba a gusto dejando atrás a mi novia, pero no había tiempo para discutir las órdenes de Joseph, así que decidí acatarlas.

En el camino, como no me interesaba saber nada de lo que ocurría con el reto al Alto Mando, Joseph siguió informándose mediante una página en la red, de narrativas deportivas. Podía ver la trasmisión en vivo, pero en medio de una misión habría sido una irresponsabilidad. No llevábamos tanta prisa como la situación lo ameritaba, pero es que las dos semanas que estuvimos en la zona, no encontramos nada ni de cerca relacionado a Geyser. En ese tiempo solo lidiamos con dos casos de ataques Pokémon, y el único sobresaliente fue el ataque de un Skarmory muy agresivo que sobrevolaba los riscos al norte de la ruta que estamos cruzando. El ave metálica fue atrapada, y aun la tenemos para una futura reinserción; algo similar a lo ocurrido con los Gorebyss, que Brock y su equipo llevaron para liberar en medio del océano de Hoenn, lejos de cualquier isla o zona habitada.

–No sigas… Ya sé que vas a decir… Fue una batalla genial y casi gana, pero Alain finalmente pudo vencerla. –Miré a la Luna, oscurecida por las nubes de ceniza. Realmente me desagrada la idea de que ese sujeto recupere ese maldito título.

–Está mal. –Lo miré, asombrado por lo que daba a entender. –Ese Charizard dio una gran pelea, pero al parecer Alain olvidó que la resistencia elemental del fuego a la energía feérica, queda contrarrestada por la debilidad de los dragones a la misma. En un intercambio de ataques, el poder de un Fuerza Lunar, bastó para sentenciar el combate… Por la cara de Alain, no se esperaba eso. Aunque cabe decir, no se mostró muy cómodo durante la batalla.

–¿Entones…? ¿Alain no pudo recuperar el título? ¿Mairin es la nueva Campeona de Kalos? –Me sentía revitalizado diciendo eso. Pero la sensación duró poco, la ver al chico de anteojos negar con su cabeza. Ahora me encontraba perdido. –¿Cómo qué no? Pero ganó…

–Sí. Cuando iban a realzar la ceremonia en el Hall of Fame, ella alegó que no quería un título que acabó con lo que en el pasado fue un ser querido, y sin más, se fue del lugar. Al menos así lo relatan en la página que estaba leyendo. –Tiene sentido… Ella no quería el peso del puesto de Campeón de Kalos. Quería dejar su mensaje, una idea transgresora; "La fama y el poder no lo son todo en este mundo". Eso es algo con lo que me puedo identificar, al menos si nos referimos al poder que tal título en sí otorga, un poder vacío y sin valor. Solo pensar en la cara de Alain… "Ese título ahora le sabrá a mierda". Solo espero que tu mensaje fuera capado, Mairin… Tienes todo mi respeto. "Serena ha de estar muy feliz por su amiga". Claro que mi novia también perdió contacto con esa chica, ella estuvo con Alain, al fin y al cabo. Supongo que en su momento deberán reconciliarse, así como con los hermanos Miare. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Seguramente Ion la va a reclutar, es algo que ya no me sorprendería".

Pensaba comentar más respecto al combate con Joseph, pero Pikachu nos hizo una señal con su cola, y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, nosotros lo seguimos. Al poner atención a donde mi roedor señalaba con su patita, pude vislumbrar varios agentes cerca de lo que parecía un campamento con lonas y varios ordenadores y máquinas.

–Ese debe ser su puesto de avanzada. –Comentó Joseph, a lo que yo asentí. Pensaba agregar algo, pero una luz rojiza iluminó el arbusto tras el cual nos escondíamos.

–«No pienso pasar un segundo más dentro de esa cosa. Además, está claro que, a partir de acá, yo podré ser de utilidad»–Exhalé derrotado, aceptando que Keldeo tenía algo de razón.

–¡Odio que hagas eso! –Exclamó en un grito susurrado, Joseph. El chico miró por sobre el arbusto, asegurando que aquellos que estaban en el puesto de avanzada, no se hubieran percatado de nuestra presencia.

–«La verdad no me importa, al único que le debo respeto, es a Ash…» –Me disculpé con Joseph usando la mirada, él negó con la cabeza y se enfocó en los miembros de Geyser. Mi compañero sacó unos prismáticos, y empezó a contar a aquellos enemigos que eran visibles.

–Creo que tengo algo mejor. –Aclaré tocando su hombro.

–¿Ya puedes leer las auras? –Preguntó él.

–No del todo, pero mi practica con Togekiss ha ayudado bastante, creo que, si me concentro, puedo lograrlo. –Cerré mis ojos, recordando cómo hacía mientras practicaba con mi tipo Hada. Sí algo sirvió en cuanto que estas semanas fueran tan carentes de trabajo, fue que tuve mucho tiempo para entrenar mi control del aura. Incluso Togekiss ya es capaz de usar Aura Esfera sin problemas, eso me vendrá genial contra los tipo Roca. A pesar de ello, aún no me comunico del todo bien con él, pero al menos a somos capaces de comprendernos mejor que antes, es como si nuestro lazo hubiera evolucionado. Una sensación de conexión, similar a la que ocurre al momento de la mega-evolución, se ha estado plasmando entre nosotros.

–¿Nada? –Negué con la cabeza. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle a Keldeo que ayudara, pero como él mismo dijo, lo único de lo que es capaz, es de usar el aura para comunicarse. Sí el sintió la mía, fue porque liberé una cantidad extremadamente anormal de bioenergía.

La verdad es que cuando uso mi aura, cuando la fuerzo a manifestarse, es como si conectara con algo muy dentro de mí, algo que no se siente cómodo en el núcleo de mi ser. Esa sensación me recuerda a los sueños que he estado teniendo, aunque decir eso nos es del todo acertado. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no recuerdo mis sueños… Solo recuerdo… sensaciones. Al inicio pensé que la presencia de Serena estaba influyendo en mí, anulando mis fantasmas internos… Pero la vida no es una historia de amor; claramente mis pesadillas no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, mis celos e inseguridades no son mis únicos problemas.

Pero entonces hice la conexión, "Sinnoh". Fue cuando viajé a esa región, que oficialmente mis pesadillas desaparecieron. Recuerdo que Serena me estaba insistiendo en ver a un psicólogo o doctor, pues las pesadillas estaban en aumento, y cada vez me dañaban más. Pero cuando fuimos a la región, al norte del mar de Kalos, dejé de tenerlas, desde entonces sentí que estaba haciendo avances con el aura, pequeños pasos, pero al fin dejaba de estar estancado. Algo ocurrió, y no sé qué tanto influirá en mí… La oscuridad de mis parpados se vio iluminada por siluetas azuladas, algunas se movían indefinidamente, otras estaban estáticas. Pronto entendí que no era luminosidad real, sino más bien una interpretación de mi cerebro; eran las auras de los agentes de Ion.

–Ya lo tengo… Un grupo de tres agentes está recluido en el área más profunda del puesto de avanzada, parece ser una cueva. Otros cinco rodean el perímetro cercano, eso que vemos como lonas, parece cubrir una especie de laboratorio. En ese lugar puedo sentir dos personas más… pero es extraño, siento una presencia junto a aquellas en el fondo, pero es casi como si se difuminara en el aire, como si no existiera en realidad…

–Eso es extraño… Enfoquemos en derrotar y apresar a los agentes fuera de esa cueva, tanto en el perímetro como en el laboratorio. Luego podremos ingresar y ver qué sucede ahí. –Joseph hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba en algo, y volvió hablar. –Ya sé, tu rodea el campamento y entra a la cueva, yo me encargaré de los miembros de Geyser que están afuera.

–¿Seguro? Parecen ser varios y…

–Lo estoy. Además, es una orden, así que obedécela sin alegar. –Decidí aceptar en silencio su demanda, y empecé a rodear por la izquierda el puesto de avanzada. Joseph empezó a hacer los mismo, pero por la derecha.

Desde mi lado, las lonas y los árboles servían como un perfecto refugio. Claro que la ceniza cubriéndome y la oscuridad de la noche, también eran infalibles aliados. Pikachu caminaba frente a mí, usando la electricidad de sus mejillas, para detectar fuentes de vida que pudieran estar acercándose a nosotros. A mi lado, Keldeo permanecía inusualmente "callado", se le notaba serio y concentrado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. "Esta no es nuestra primera misión, porque pareces tan nervioso".

–«No lo estoy… Es solo que estos sujetos son el verdadero peligro por el que vinimos a esta región. Un paso en falso, y podríamos poner en riesgo al mundo entero. No quiero cometer ningún error.» –"Lo entiendo… Este será un paso importante, en dirección a nuestro objetivo final. Pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, nada podrá pasar por encima mío…". El poni me miró inquisitivamente. "… nuestro… Nada pasará por encima nuestro nunca más".

Ya con Keldeo satisfecho, terminamos de recorrer un camino con una cantidad inusual de ceniza. "Esos sujetos debieron haber pasado bastante tiempo en esta zona, al parecer han barrido toneladas de ceniza. Que error el no haberlos notado antes, tanto tiempo perdido".

–«¿Estás seguro que Ion será útil para alcanzar nuestro objetivo? Parecen bastante incompetentes.» –Asentí. "Ellos son los únicos que actualmente pueden lidiar con la mierda que asola a este jodido mundo." Keldeo aceptó mi respuesta, sin comentar nada más. Terminamos de rodear el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser, y nos acercamos a lo que había juzgado como una especie de cueva. Terminé por tener razón, una franja que se abría en medio del rocoso risco, permitía acceso a las entrañas de la montaña. Cómo no escuché nada más que el sonido del viento cargando la ceniza, entré sin pensármelo demasiado. Conforme avanzábamos dentro de la cueva, había cada vez más humedad, la cual era visible gracias a varias lámparas colocadas en la superficie de las rocas del techo. Nos adentramos unos cincuenta metros dentro de una abertura angosta y zigzagueante, y empezaron a escucharse varios murmullos.

–¿Crees que sobreviva? Se ve bastante mal. –Dijo una voz femenina.

–No lo sé, ni me importa. Sí los jefes dicen que lo dejemos ahí encerrado hasta que acepte colaborar con nuestra causa, entonces así será. –Respondió una voz masculina bastante ronca.

–Kaji tiene razón, ese sujeto no se ve en buen estado. Y no creo que dejarlo morir sea productivo para lo que los jefes quieren. –Añadió una tercera voz.

–Cierto. Además, ¿no se supone que él fue compañero del jefe Maxie en la U de Hoenn? –La voz de la chica sonaba compasiva.

–No creo que eso le importe al jefe. Si a ese científicucho no le interesa ayudar a la causa del Team Geyser, entonces solo será una carga más para el mundo renovado. –Estaba pensando en alguna manera de lidiar con los tres miembros de Geyser rápidamente y buscando evitar conflicto, pero pronto eso dejo de ser una opción.

–«¿A ustedes quién les dio el derecho de decidir quien vive en el mundo? Por pensamientos como ese, mis mentores ya no me enseñaran nunca más el cómo defender a la naturaleza que nos dio vida. ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes!» –"¿Dónde quedó lo de actuar con cuidado, buscando no equivocarse?". No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Keldeo se comunicó con todos dentro de la cueva.

–¿Qué fue eso…? ¿¡Qué es eso!? –El chico de voz más tranquila se exaltó ante lo que debía ser Keldeo enfrente de ellos, así que apuré mi paso para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, al menos más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Puede que él sea un legendario y tenga un poder envidiable, pero aún es muy inexperto, y eso lo vuelve descuidado y poco estratégico". Por muy fuerte que sea, no podrá con más de seis Pokémon, entrenados para la batalla, al mismo tiempo, y dudo que eso sujetos anden menos de tres Pokémon, cada uno.

–¿Qué hace ese Pokémon aquí? ¿No se supone que afuera están vigilando el perímetro entero? –Dijo la chica.

–No sé… Pero se ve agresivo. Ustedes encárguense de él, yo voy a intentar contactar con Ray, él está a cargo de la seguridad. –Respondió el hombre de voz ronca. "¡Mierda! ¿Qué tan hondo es esto? ¿Qué tan rápido es Keldeo?".

–Swalot, usa Bomba Lodo.

–Breloom acompáñalo con Bomba Semilla.

El sonido de Poké Balls abriéndose fue precedido por la señal auditiva de una batalla; los relinchidos del Keldeo eran fácilmente apreciables por el eco de la cueva. Apresuré mi paso y giré a la izquierda, topando de frente con la imagen que antes solo podía imaginar. El legendario usaba su velocidad para esquivar las semillas del tamaño de un balón, que eran lanzadas por el Breloom, mientras usaba Escaldar para contrarrestar el ataque venenoso del Swalot.

La cámara, iluminada por una lámpara más grande que las ubicadas en el camino, era bastante amplia, y poseía una especie de jaula metálica con un hombre castaño, con anteojos y vestido con una camisa amarilla y una chamarra verde, con pantalones largos, cafés. El pobre hombre parecía bastante enfermo, sudor era fácilmente apreciable en su frente. Por otro lado, cerca de la jaula, había un sujeto grande y musculoso, que estaba usando su radio para comunicarse con alguien, seguramente al jefe de seguridad del que hablaba antes.

Frente al Pokémon venenoso de color morado, y la creatura bípeda con un hongo sobre su cabeza, había dos chicos como de mi edad; una chica pelirosa y un chico pelinegro. Todos los miembros del Team Geyser llevaban una especie de traje morado, compuesto por pantalones cortos, una chamarra y una bandana o una capucha, los hombres llevaban la bandana y la chica la capucha. Pude apreciar un símbolo estilizado, similar a agua saliendo del suelo, formando una ¨G¨. Recuerdo haber visto el uniforme de los antiguos equipos Magma y Aqua, en el cuartel de Ion, y reconocí lo que ahora veía como una mezcla de ambos. "Que poca originalidad".

–¡Pikachu, usa Bola Voltio! –Antes de que los miembros de Ion se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, ordené a mi roedor atacar. La esfera eléctrica se formó en la cola de mi Pokémon y se estampó contra el estómago viviente. "Keldeo, no puedes actuar por tu cuenta de esa manera".

–«Hice lo que consideré necesario. Recuerda que no soy esclavo de nadie.» –Bufé internamente. "Lo sé, eso lo tengo más que claro… Pero si decidiste unirte a mí, intenta al menos respetar mi manera de manejar las situaciones". Sentí algo similar a una afirmación a regañadientes, así que proseguí con lo que tenía al frente. "Ahora, esquiva lo que te lancen y usa Rebote".

–¡Mierda, tenemos más intrusos! Breloom, ataca a ese Pokémon extraño con Bomba Semilla una vez más. –El chico pelinegro, de facciones orientales, parecía bastante ofuscado.

–¡No importa, nosotros podemos con ellos! Swalot, usa Lanza Mugre en el Pikachu. –Animó su compañera, irónicamente demasiado similar a las enfermeras del Proyecto Joy. Keldeo saltó al aire, mientras, hubo un impacto entre los ataques eléctrico y venenoso, provocando una leve explosión energética. Cuando el humo disminuyó, el tercer miembro de Geyser ya se había unido a sus compañeros, y el Breloom se hallaba debilitado. Keldeo volvió rápidamente a acercarse a mí, dejando al entrenador del tipo Planta/Lucha, bastante compungido.

–Afuera no contestan, esto tiene que ser obra de ese chico. Acaben con él y luego podremos saber que lo trajo a este lugar. –Añadió el musculoso con cabello nos visible por la bandana, lo que da la posibilidad de que use un corte raso al estilo militar, o esté calvo.

**–**¿¡No nos ayudarás!? –Preguntó alarmada la chica. El grupo entero estaba a unos quince o veinte metros de mí, cerca del fondo de la cueva. Mientras la chica decía esto, el chico llamó a un Torkoal, una Pokémon tortuga con vapor saliendo del orificio sobre su espalda, su cuerpo era similar al carbón aún encendido.

–Solo lucharé si ustedes fallan. No parece que ese chico sea muy fuerte.

–Lamentarás haber dicho eso. ¡Keldeo, Surf! ¡Pikachu, salta y lanza un Trueno al agua! –El líquido trasparente salió por debajo de Keldeo, convirtiéndose en una ola.

–¡Rayo Hielo, congela el agua! –Gritó la chica.

–Tork, evapora esa ola con Infierno. –Por más que ambos lo intentaron, no bastó para frenar el poder acuático de Keldeo.

Antes de que la ola golpeara a los Pokémon y sus entrenadores, Pikachu lanzó un rayo al aire que impactó por sobre la superficie acuática. Pude escuchar varios gritos de dolor y luego nada… Cuando el agua fue reabsorbida por la tierra, pude ver a los dos Pokémon inconscientes, al igual que sus entrenadores. El hombre musculoso, al parecer, saltó alejándose del agua, pero eso no evitó que recibiera parte de la descarga.

–Mierda… Supongo que te subestimé, chico. –Dijo el hombre, levantándose del suelo, empapado. Era fácil notar que aún resentía la poderosa descarga que recibió. –Tomando en cuenta que no sé si mis compañeros están vivos, puedo notar que vas muy en serio contra el Team Geyser. ¿Sabes? Nosotros buscamos cambiar este mundo corrompido por la humanidad. El cambio que buscamos nos beneficiará a todos, nos permitirá empezar de cero.

–Lo que ustedes quieren es desequilibrar aún más a éste mundo. ¡Dígame para qué es éste puesto de avanzada! ¿Para qué necesitan a ese hombre que tienen secuestrado? ¿Cuánto sabe el Team Geyser sobre los orbes y la ubicación de Kyogre y Groudon!

–Já. Estás muy equivocado si crees que me harás hablar. –Respondió el hombre, llevando su mano a su bolsillo.

–Eso no es lo que dirás en unos minutos…

–No lo creo. ¡Camerupt, acábalos! –Un Pokémon rojo con forma bovina, con dos protuberancias sobre su espalda, similares a volcanes, apareció en medio de la cámara de la cueva.

–Interesante. –Keldeo y Pikachu parecían dispuestos a atacar, pero yo no sé los permití. –¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan aquí! –Ambos me miraron extrañados, pero obedecieron sin hacer mucho problema de ello. –Aquí tengo un Pokémon que tiene pasado con la especie que estás usando. Suele traerle malos recuerdos, así como me suele pasar a mí con esta jodida región. Metagross…


	10. Poder sin Límites

**Poder sin Límites**

* * *

Mi Pokémon de acero apareció frente al tipo Fuego/Tierra. Al principio, Metagross parecía extrañado por el lugar donde se encontraba, pero cuando su mirada rojiza chocó con la imagen de aquel Pokémon, por el cual Steven tuvo que salvarlo para luego ser entregado a mí, sus ojos robóticos brillaron con odio puro, como el metal de su cuerpo. "Metagross, sé que me escuchas mediante tu poder mental, algo similar a como me sucede con el aura. Solo quiero decirte que… ¡No muestres piedad!". La sensación en mi interior se volvió más fuerte, cegándome con la furia que he cargado por tantos años.

–¡Serás idiota! Usar un tipo Acero contra un Pokémon con doble ventaja… Tranquilo, concederé tu deseo de muerte. Terremoto. –Sentí mi mirada brillar, y no hizo falta que palabra saliera de mi boca. Metagross usó Levitón y se alejó de la tierra, la cueva entera tembló, y varias rocas cayeron al suelo. Pero eso no distrajo a mi Pokémon, que se lanzó con su puño en alto, golpeando de frente al Camerupt, que salió despedido contra su entrenador. El hombre apenas y pudo quitarse, desde donde cayó, se quedó viendo como su Pokémon Erupción se golpeaba contra la pared de la cámara, provocando otro sismo artificial. "¿Eso fue el poder mental de Metagross?".

–«No… Estás usando el aura para darle órdenes. ¿Pero cómo? Hace poco no podías ni sentir las auras, ¿cómo podrías estar comunicando de manera tan fluida?» –"No lo sé, pero… Se siente bien". Sonreí internamente, dejando fluir el poder a través de mi cuerpo. Mi satisfacción aumentó al ver la cara de horror, en el hombre que me sacaba una cabeza de altura.

–Vamos compañero, no puedes caer con un solo golpe. –El bovino logró recuperarse, y con movimientos toscos, se alejó del costado de la cueva donde se hallaba, y volvió frente a su entrenador. –¡Al Mundo Distorsión con todo! ¡Camerupt, usa Bomba de Lava para atacar desde lejos! ¡Grumpig, Bola Sombra! ¡Pelipper, Hidrobomba!

Después de gritadas aquellas órdenes, el Pokémon cerdo psíquico y el Pokémon pelicano, aparecieron para acompañar a su dañado compañero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Keldeo y Pikachu pensaban ayudar a su amigo, pero yo estiré la mano, deteniéndoles. Mi idea era señalar que no cruzaran, pero sorpresivamente, una esfera aural fue a parar frente a mis Pokémon. No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, y menos de disculparme con ellos. Mentalmente pensé en la mejor estrategia, y no hizo falta que diera o pensara orden alguna, para que Metagross la ejecutara.

Mi Pokémon se rodeó de energía similar a rayos plateados, con un efecto de brillo metálico, eliminado así la fricción de su cuerpo. Aprovechando la velocidad extra conferida por el Pulimiento, Metagross esquivó la esfera de oscuridad que salió de las manos del cerdo, seguidamente, estampó su pata contra el suelo, esquivando los grumos de lava expulsados por los cráteres de la espalda del Camerupt. El torrente de agua expulsado por el Pelipper golpeó su espalda, pero no pareció hacer el más mínimo daño. A diferencia del pelicano, que sobrevolaba cerca del techo de la cueva, los dos Pokémon en el suelo fueron golpeados por las fisuras y rocas liberadas del movimiento tectónico. El bovino fue incapaz de seguir, y cayó debitado, apoyado sobre su costado derecho.

–¡Me lleva Giratina! –Gritó el hombre al ver a su Pokémon, al parecer más poderos, ser derrotado con un par de golpes. Sin más, el enemigo jurado de Metagross volvió a su capsula roja con blanco.

–Aún no… Pero pronto lo hará. –Sonreí al ver la mirada de frustración en su redondo rostro.

–Grumpig, Tormento. Pelipper asegúrate que ese Metagross sufra el Tormento, usa Viento Afín acompañado de Danza Lluvia. –No me molesté en pensar como esquivar eso; el ave aleteó generando una corriente de aire a su favor, mientras el cerdo miró directamente a Metagross, hasta que un aura oscura lo cubrió. Tras usar Viento Afín, el Pelipper giró en el aire yendo de arriba abajo, provocando que se formaran ligeras nubes dentro de la cueva, pronto el agua bañó la cámara entera.

–¿Terminaste? –El sujeto escupió al suelo y siguió dando órdenes.

–Hidrobomba, Rayo de Confusión… –Mientras el Pelipper abría su gran boca, dejando salir un torrente de agua aún más grande que el anterior, potenciado por la lluvia, el cerdo psíquico se concentró y lanzó varias ondas de color morado brillante.

"Metagross, Pantalla de Luz y Puño Meteoro en el Grumpig", esta ocasión si pensé la estrategia que mi Pokémon debía usar. Una pantalla luminosa cubrió a mi Pokémon antes de que la Hidrobomba lo golpeara, esta disminuyó el daño causado por el torrente acuático. Luego, tras esquivar las ondas moradas, que pasaron de largo, su Puño golpeó el inflado estomago del tipo Psíquico.

–¡Vendetta! –Me tomó por sorpresa la orden del sujeto, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, varios haces de luz negra golpearon a Metagross, provocando daño significativo por primera vez desde que el combate empezó. Claro, al haber recibido antes el golpe, la potencia de Vendetta se duplicó. El hombre, notando mi cara de sorpresa, habló. –No creas que eres el primero al que me enfrento y usa la telepatía para comunicarse con sus Pokémon. Incluso los líderes de un gimnasio de la región, son dos gemelos con poderes psíquicos.

Gruñí. "¡Ese sujeto no sabe de lo que habla! Pero supongo que la comunicación por aura y la telepatía sí se parecen bastante. Tengo que ser menos predecible". "Metagross, acaba con esto de una vez. No podemos repetir el mismo movimiento por culpa de Tormento, pero eso no será problema. Empieza deshaciéndote del Pelipper con Avalancha, usa Protección en lo que sea que te mande el Grumpig".

–-¡Ventisca! ¡Bola Sombra para cubrir a Pelipper! –Por influencia de la corriente de aire, Metagross no pudo usar su ataque de tipo Roca a tiempo; un viento helado salió desde detrás del pelicano, congelando el agua producto de la Danza Lluvia. La humedad alrededor del cuerpo de Metagross se empezó a endurecer, provocando que perdiera la cualidad del Levitón. Una vez con sus patas en el suelo, Metagross luchó contra el congelamiento, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo quedo recubierto de Hielo. A pesar de tal situación, la Bola Sombra impactó con una barrera de energía, convocada antes de que la Ventisca tuviera efecto.

–Puede que Protección te haya servido para salvar tiempo, pero con tu Pokémon congelado, está vulnerable ante cualquier otro ataque. Yo que tú dejaría entrar a esos dos. –El sujeto señaló a Pikachu y Keldeo, que, aunque silentes, se notaban ansiosos.

–No hará falta. ¡Metagross, Avalancha en ambos! –El miembro del Team Geyser se empezó a reír descontroladamente.

–¿Con que ya no usarás tu vocecita mental mágica? –Ignoré su pregunta, mirando fijamente a Metagross. –¿Tan débiles son esos Pokémon? Claro que vencer a los Pokémon de mis compañeros no significa nada, pero… Pareces bastante desesperado insistiendo con ese Metagross... Mira bien, está completamente congelado, no se moverá. –Desvió la mirada a los dos Pokémon suyos. –Elimínenlo, Bola Sombra e Hidrobomba.

La sonrisa socarrona en su cara desapareció, mostrando el terror mostrando anteriormente. Metagross reventó el hielo que lo cubría con un movimiento de sus patas, generando una lluvia de escarcha, que se sumó al agua. Antes de que el Pelipper y el Grumpig pudieran responder, un grupo de rocas cayó desde el techo de la cueva, impactándolos en repetidas ocasiones. El cerdo saltó lejos de la lluvia de piedras, lleno de moretes y golpes ensangrentados, su compañero no fue tan afortunado. El Pelipper fue herido en el ala, y era obvio que estaba fracturada, así que incapaz de volar, se estrelló en el piso, donde fue sepultado por una tumba de rocas.

–¡Pelipper! –El hombre se acercó a la zona del combate, y empezó a quitar las rocas amontonadas, ayudado por la telequinesis de su cerdo. Cuando se pudo ver al ave, era fácilmente apreciable la sangre saliendo de ella, su entrenador desvió la mirada, adolorido por la imagen, y regresó al Pokémon a su Poké Ball. –¡Eres un malnacido!

–Tal vez… Pero eso no implica que haya actuado mal, es una batalla por la vida, no existe tal cosa como contenerse, es algo que aprendí a la mala. Además, te di tiempo a que lo desenterraras, eso es más de lo cualquiera te daría. Deberías agradecerme… –La sensación extraña se volvió más fuerte aún, haciendo demasiado obvia su presencia dentro de mí. De pronto me noté sonriendo ante la escena de dolor por la que el sujeto pasaba, que terrorista o no, también hace lo que hace por los Pokémon y las personas. La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada, causando un estallido dentro del entrenador frente a mí.

–¡Claro que te lo agradeceré! ¡Grumpig, usa Mofa para que no se defienda y luego combina Bola Sombra con Vendetta, eso debería bastar! –La reacción del miembro de Geyser solo me causó una impresión, "Hipócrita, hace solo unos momentos te burlabas del estado de mi Pokémon. ¡Odio a los hipócritas!". El cerdo empezó a realizar burlas, que calaron en mi pokémon, que reaccionó igual de molesto que yo ante el comportamiento del entrenador.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Metagross, destrózalo con Giga Impacto! –Una esfera de energía oscura rodeada por haces de luz negra, se formó frente al cerdo, que con sus manos al frente, se concentraba en usar todo su poder para crear semejante ataque. Mientras, Metagross se propulsaba colocando sus patas arácnidas a los costados, con la energía blanca y rosa formándose frente a su cabeza. Como solo eran divididos por unos metros, el impulso no alcanzó para que tomara demasiada velocidad, pero fue suficiente para que la energía fluctuante rodeara todo su cuerpo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando el ataque combinado fue lanzado en su contra, pero fue inútil… Por mucha energía oscura que fuera, fue engullida, así como con el Mega-Salamence de Sawyer, por la energía fluctuante del Giga Impacto.

Entonces pasó, la piedra llave colocada en mi bolsillo, pues no andaba mi gorra habitual, emitió un brillo que traspasó la tela, uniéndose a la mega piedra colocada en el área inferior de Metagross, lo que se podría considerar su abdomen. Eso jamás debía ocurrir, las mega-evoluciones son solo activadas cuando el entrenador presiona con fuerza la piedra llave, y claramente no era el caso. Pero lo cierto es, que la sensación en mi interior me abrumó, y por un momento olvidé cualquier barrera moral. Claro, como la mega-evolución normal sucede por los lazos entre Pokémon y entrenador, mi deseo de venganza, se trasmitió a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico.

Por momentos ni yo podía creer lo que pasaba, pues, ya que Metagross mega-evolucionó al momento en que goleó al cerdo, su poder de ataque se elevó hasta las nubes, provocando que impacto fuera de una magnitud sin precedentes. Metagross permaneció a flote, visiblemente confundido, pues se hallaba bañado en sangre; al parecer al cesar la conexión entre ambos, ya no compartíamos la carga de sentimientos negativos. De nuevo sonreí, sintiendo asco por mí mismo en el fondo. Frente a mí se desarrollaba una escena deprimente cuanto menos, pues el rudo entrenador con el que luché, ahora era una persona rota, que lloraba sobre el desgarrado cuerpo de su Pokémon.

El Grumpig, de manera similar que como con el Camerupt, se estrelló contra la pared del costado de la cueva, pero en una escala muy diferente. A primeras, el cuerno que aparece en la "barbilla" de Mega-Metagross, se calvó en su cuerpo, desgarrando piel y músculo a su paso, y para empeorar su estado, el golpe, a una velocidad desconocida, contra la roca, provocó que casi se reventara por fuera, y por dentro, como era aparente. Luché contra la tentación de reír, pero fue inútil, es como si ya no pudiera controlar mis impulsos, me sentía como en una terapia de catarsis, liberando el rencor de mi interior.

–¡Jajajajajaja! Eso sí fue una demostración de poder. ¡Mira como quedo ese Pokémon mal influenciado! –En mi rango de visión entraron Pikachu y Keldeo, y ambos se veían sorprendidos y asustados a partes iguales.

–«Ash, no quería decirlo, pero desde hace un rato siento una gran perturbación en tu aura, es como su todo lo negativo que has retenido, estuviera haciendo erupción. Debes calmarte, en tu estado actual no podrás razonar bien, mira como terminó esta batalla. Recuerda que juramos proteger a los Pokémon, ese Grumpig y Pelipper eran inocentes entrenados por un desgraciado, nada más, no merecían tal castigo. Debes razonar, usa lo que practicaste con Togekiss sobre el manejo del aura, controla tus sentimientos.» –Le sonreí a Keldeo, pero por su reacción, no creo que fuera una sonrisa de felicidad. "Estoy más que consciente, amigo mío… Ese Grumpig era como el Drowsy que te atacó y sirvió para asesinar a tus maestros, era un Pokémon corrupto y no tenía salvación." Antes de pensar en cómo proseguir, escuché un grito y me vi tacleado contra el piso. Cerré los ojos por instinto, y cuando los abrí, pude ver el cañón de un arma de mano, apuntando a mi frente.

–¡No se supone que las usemos más que para situaciones extremas, nosotros no somos asesinos! Pero creo que la situación lo amerita, tu vida a cambio de la de mi Grumpig. –Pikachu y Keldeo se prepararon para atacar, pero el sujeto jaló el seguro del arma. –Si veo el más mínimo movimiento por parte suya, disparo.

–Campeón, estas olvidando algo. –El sujeto de mayor tamaño que yo, se elevó en el aire, soltando el arma en el proceso, detrás de él estaba Metagross en su estado mega-evolucionado, usaba Psíquico para evitar que moviera una sola de sus extremidades. –No eres muy listo para atacarme de esa forma, había pensado que los miembros del Team Geyser sabían más de táctica militar. –El musculoso de nombre desconocido intentaba con toda su fuerza liberase, pero simplemente no era capaz de moverse. Levanté el arma del suelo, para mi sorpresa su cañón, negro metálico, era más liviano de lo que pensaba. Pikachu y Keldeo se me acercaron, aun nerviosos. –Podría matarte ahora mismo. –Lo apunté con la pistola, y su forcejeo aumentó. –Pero necesito saber más sobre los avances de tu organización. ¿Cuánto saben sobre los orbes y los Legendarios del Clima? ¿Tienen alguna ubicación registrada? ¿Para qué es el monolito?... Metagross, no uses tanta fuerza psíquica, no vez que no puede hablar.

–¡No diré nada! Está claro que nunca has usado un arma de fuego, no te creo capaz de dispararme. –Dijo el miembro de Geyser, al recuperar su habilidad del habla. "¿En serio lo que le preocupa es el arma?". Claro que no sé mucho del uso de pistolas ni nada similar, pero conozco lo básico. Parecía seguir con ganas de berrear, así que disiparé cerca de su cara, esto bastó para doblegarlo.

–Empieza a hablar… Y quiero escuchar tu nombre, para saber cómo llamarte. –Al parecer aún no estaba del todo dispuesto, así que disparé una vez más, esta ocasión más cerca de su oído, provocándole un quejido de dolor.

–¡Aghh! Deja de disparar, te diré lo que sepa… –El entrenador sin nombre respiró, antes de empezar a escupir la información. –Me conocen como Jōki, no hace falta que diga nada más… –Asentí, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. –Éste es un puesto de avanzada dispuesto para estudiar el efecto del volcán… ¡Aghh! –El sujeto de apodo extraño se detuvo de exabrupto, pues Metagross lo comprimió ligeramente con su poder. Gracias a mi novedosa capacidad de comunicación, aunque incompleta, pude sentir que mi Pokémon de acero me indicaba que lo que decía era falso. "Claro, un superordenador viviente fácilmente tendrá dicha capacidad".

–No me mientas, o le ordenaré a mi Metagross que te comprima como a una lata de refresco. Y puedo asegurarte que él sabrá si lo haces. –"Mierda", lo escuché refunfuñar. No dudé mucho y disparé a su pie, causando que el eco de los gritos de dolor inundara la cueva entera. Apunté en dirección a su estómago.

–¡Hablaré! ¡Ya no dispares! –Reí antes de seguir escuchando. "Patético". –Nosotros somos solo uno de los muchos puestos de avanzada a lo largo de la región. Nos encomendaron buscar los orbes y lugares que posean energía primigenia residual. Las máquinas de afuera fueron configuradas para hacer eso, buscando firmas energéticas similares a las del monolito.

–Ese no es el único uso del monolito, ¿verdad? –Jōki parecía renuente, pero finalmente respondió.

–No… Según entendí, los científicos de la organización descubrieron que puede ayudar a propiciar la regresión primigenia, acompañado de los orbes. Pero esa información la obtuvimos de archivos del servidor del Instituto Meteorológico y el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep. –Hasta el momento todo parecía verdadero. –Eso es todo lo que sé, ¡lo juro! –No tuve que mirar a Metagross para saber que mentía. "Suéltalo". El miembro del Team Geyser se estampó contra el suelo empapado; hace tiempo la lluvia había desaparecido.

–Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer. –"Pikaaaa", respondió inseguro mi Pokémon. "¿Eso lo escuché en la realidad o mi mente? Ya no sé dónde está el límite…". A pesar de dicha inseguridad, Pikachu cargó la electricidad en sus mejillas, para así electrificar el charco de agua. La corriente eléctrica por poco y llega a los cuerpos, ¿inconscientes?, de los compañeros de Jōki, sus Pokémon seguían a su lado, en el mismo estado.

–¡Paaaraaa! –La agonía era casi palpable. "¿Así se siente el verdadero poder?", tenía los pensamientos revueltos, me sentía confundido.

–¿Hablarás? –No dijo nada. –Dime que avances tiene el Team Geyser en la búsqueda de los orbes y los legendarios. No soy estúpido, está claro que este puesto de avanzada tiene que servir para algo más que lo que me dijiste. –El miembro de la organización terrorista se apoyó en sus manos, sacando su mentón del agua.

–Mátame, no diré nada. –"Tal vez a Joseph le vaya mejor, así que debería matarlo… No, eso sería ceder ante su deseo, eso no es poder, es ausencia del mismo".

–Metagross, vuelve. –Mi mega fue absorbida por la Poké Ball, dejándome con el legendario y mi roedor eléctrico. Antes de proseguir con lo que pensaba, miré a los dos Pokémon. "No se metan en esto.".

–«Pero…» –Esta vez no solo "escuché" a Keldeo, también identifiqué a Pikachu trasmitiéndome su inconformidad. "¡Es una orden!".

**–**¿No quieres hablar? Está bien… Te sacaré lo que me ocultas a golpes. –Me acerqué al debilitado entrenador Pokémon.

–Creo que te estas sobreestimando, en cuerpo a cuerpo definitivamente soy… ¡Puaghh! –Sentía toda mi aura fluir dentro de mis venas, fortaleciéndome físicamente. La patada que di a su estómago, lo llevó a escupir sangre espesa.

–Tu eres quien se sobreestima… Deberías apurarte, eso parece una hemorragia. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes? –Un borbotón de sangre salió de entre sus labios, y con ímpetu lo escupió a mi camiseta azul, cubierta de ceniza. –Me parece bien. –Cargué un Aura Esfera y la lancé a su pierna, el sonido a huesos siendo pulverizados era fácilmente escuchable… "¿O es mi imaginación?". La cueva se volvió a llenar de alaridos.

–¡No diré nada! Lo cierto es que pedí refuerzos cuando no tuve contacto con el líder de la seguridad perimetral. En pocos minutos deben debe de estar por llegar. ¡No podrás con todos! –Estaba por reírse, pero al ver mi expresión inalterada, se detuvo.

–Realmente debes ser muy idiota para pensar que vine solo. Mira, si es que sobrevives, dale un mensaje a tus líderes de parte mía. Soy un agente de Ion, y me traeré abajo su plan terrorista. Y no importa si lo digo, nos consta que ustedes ya saben de nuestra presencia en la región, pero parecen no ser conscientes del peligro que les significamos. –Ahora sí, su mirada era de verdadero terror. –Dicho eso… Me aseguraré de hacerte sufrir hasta que hables. Tranquilo no te mataré; esa información vale tu miserable vida.

Pateé con fuerza su estómago, provocando que girara, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Cargué una esfera de energía pura en mis manos, y la lancé a la parte baja de su columna. Una nueva ronda de alaridos se dejó escuchar, y casi puedo jurar que su sonido me hacía sentir más fuerte. Miré su cuerpo magullado, y luego la mirada aterrada de mis Pokémon, que, para mi sorpresa no podían acercárseme, pues una barrera de energía nos encerraba al miembro de Geyser y a mí. "Es el momento ideal, mátalo… Debes matarlo, no hablará… Ha dejado de ser útil, mátalo… ¡Mátalo! No sirve para nada. Demuéstrale tu poder… Él se merece el castigo, este mundo que me ha maltratado se lo merece". Ya no estaba seguro de si mis pensamientos eran míos, y cuando me pude dar cuenta, estaba formando una última Aura Esfera, una asesina. Ya no había vuelta atrás, asesinaría a una persona, cruzaría esa línea. Pero antes de que sucediera, a lo lejos, escuché un cantico que me hizo perder la conciencia, cayendo al lado del igualmente inconsciente Jōki.

–¿Ash? ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Despierte! –Me levanté de golpe, mirando extrañado a diestra y siniestra. Los tres cuerpos estaban reunidos en una sección del cámara, sus Pokémon ya no estaban; tampoco el cuerpo del Grumpig.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunté, recordando de a poco donde estaba.

–Eso pensaba preguntar yo. Entré a la cueva al encargarme de las personas de afuera, pero entonces escuché varios gritos. Si no fuera un túnel tan largo, habría llegado antes. Cuando entré a la cámara, estabas a lado del sujeto grande ese, y Pikachu y Keldeo estaban sobre usted, preocupados a muerte. Apilé a esos miembros del Team Geyser en caso que despertaran, y vine a ver si despertaba. Lo raro es que Keldeo se negó a decirme que pasó. Por eso se lo preguntó.

–Nada en especial, la batalla se puso muy arriesgada por el tamaño de cueva, así que ambos salimos lastimados. Quería interrogar a ese tipo, el grande, pero no quería hablar, intenté usar mi energía aural, pero creo que me descompensé y eso causó que me desmayara. –Joseph me miró con desconfianza, pero no insistió con el tema. –Por cierto. ¿Cómo te fue afuera?

–No me resultó tan problemático como a usted. Usé a mi Chandelure y a mi Gengar para dormir a los guardias, e interrogué al científico, pero no me dijo mucho. –Comparé información con él, y resultó que yo pude escuchar un poco más de información. "Lo recuerdo ahora… Fui bastante persuasivo con ese sujeto".

–¡Debemos irnos ya! El agente del Team Geyser que interrogué pidió refuerzos. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento. –Me levanté, notando por primera vez que Pikachu y Keldeo me miraban con recelo desde atrás de Joseph. Pero eso les duró poco, pues apenas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba descontrolado, se me acercaron; Pikachu saltó a mis brazos de inmediato.

–En ese caso, partamos de una vez, pero ayúdeme con ese rehén que tienen. Por lo que escuché del científico, es un profesor de la Universidad de Hoenn. –Fue hasta entonces que me percaté que había olvidado por completo al sujeto, "Olvidé preguntar sobre él… Definitivamente, me dejé llevar demasiado por la batalla".

–«Y que lo digas… Deberás aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, o el uso de aura seguirá siendo cada vez más riesgoso.» –"Lo sé…". –¿Joseph, y los tres agentes en qué estado estaban? ¿Qué pasó con sus Pokémon?

–Estaban relativamente bien, inconscientes, pero bien. Bueno, el sujeto alto que interrogó, si estaba en un estado bastante malo, pero sobrevivirá. Está claro que recibieron un ataque de Pikachu, porque están bien noqueados. –"Pika", respondió orgulloso el roedor, o así parecía en la superficie, pero estaba claro que seguía incómodo. –Y los Pokémon los devolví a las Poké Balls, y las dejé con ellos. –Lo miré sorprendido. "No mencionó al Grumpig... Tampoco hay sangre donde estaba el cuerpo… ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese extraño cantico?"–Lo sé, no debía dejarlos con ellos. Pero es que tampoco somos Plasma, como para separar Pokémon y entrenadores. Además, no parecían maltratados; hay que tomar en cuenta que el Team Geyser, aunque extremista, es una organización semi-Pokémonista.

–Entiendo, me parece razonable. –La verdad es que no, pero no quería meter discusión. –Y sí, era de esperar, él, específicamente, recibió muchos ataques en medio de la batalla. –Mi comentario, relacionado con el estado de Jōki, se desvaneció en el aire.

Usando la Espada Santa de Keldeo, forzamos la cerradura de la jaula, y sacamos al profesor secuestrado. Lo colocamos sobre la espalda del legendario acuático, muy a su pesar, y salimos de la cueva. No teníamos ni cinco minutos de haber vuelto a la espesura de los árboles cubiertos de ceniza, de la ruta Ciento Trece, cuando vimos pasar dos helicópteros militares en dirección del puesto de avanzada. Yo quise volver para poder rastrear de dónde venían, pero Joseph, tras recordarme la presencia del rehén, me indicó que siendo solo dos, o peor, uno, sería un suicidio ir. Seguimos el resto del camino hacia el campamento, en silencio. Luché contra el dolor de cuerpo por el que pasaba, sentía un agotamiento extremo en cada uno de mis músculos. Ese cansancio me recordó el cómo perdí la consciencia… "Estoy seguro que he escuchado ese canto en algún otro lado, pero no recuerdo donde".


	11. Encadenado a los Traumas

**Encadenado a los Traumas**

* * *

–¡Serena! ¡May! –Gritó Joseph, acercándose a lugar donde estaban nuestras tres tiendas de acampar. Yo aproveché para bajar al hombre enfermo de la espalda de mi Pokémon. Una vez libre, Keldeo se acercó a la fogata y se dejó caer en el suelo, pronto fue acompañado por el roedor eléctrico.

–¿Joseph? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –Escuché a Serena decir. –¿Dónde está Ash? –Su voz se estaba tornando nerviosa.

–La información resultó ser certera… Lidiamos con varios miembros del Team Ion. –Escuché a Serena hacer un gesto de preocupación. –Él está bien. Pero no lo está un sujeto que esa gente tenía de rehén, voy a necesitar de su ayuda. May, tú aprendiste de Brock un par de cosas respecto sobre primeros auxilios, ¿no es así? –La castaña respondió afirmativamente, lo que me confirmó que ella estaba con mi novia y Joseph.

–¡Perfecto! Necesito que revises a éste hombre, de inmediato. –Dije, al fin llegando al donde estaban los demás. May al ver a la persona en mis brazos, se me acercó rápidamente.

–¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó la castaña, mientras yo llevaba al hombre a la tienda de acampar de Serena y mía.

–No estoy seguro. Pero parece que esa gente lo tuvo varios días en pésimas condiciones, se ve deshidratado y tiene una alta fiebre. –Respondí, recostando el cuerpo inconsciente en mi bolsa de dormir.

–Hmm… Creo que tengo algunas hiervas que pueden servir para bajar la fiebre, también creo que tenemos algunas píldoras en el botiquín, que servirán. –La chica miró atrás nuestro, a la entrada de la tienda de acampar, donde estaban Joseph y Serena, en silencio. –¿Joseph, puedes traérmelo?

–¡Claro! –Sin más, se retiró.

–¿Puedes ayudarme con algunas cosas que necesito hacer, Serena? –La pelimiel se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la castaña. –Necesito que mojes este paño con agua fría, ¿crees que Keldeo pueda ayudar con eso? Usaría a mí Blastoise, pero no tengo las Poké Balls conmigo.

–No hay problema. No creo que a Keldeo le moleste. –La chica me agradeció, terminando de acomodar a su paciente, Serena se mantuvo atenta a mi presencia. "Me conoce demasiado, sabe que algo no anda bien… Si no aprendo a controlarme, yo mismo terminaría convirtiéndome en un peligro… Como así lo fue para el Grumpig".

Me acerqué a Keldeo y Pikachu, ambos ya estaban dormidos. A pesar de ello, con el pie moví ligeramente al legendario, que soltó un quejido y abrió parcialmente uno de sus ojos. "Necesito que mojes este trapo y luego uses Canto Helado en él, pero sin congelarlo". Refunfuñó, pero consciente de que el río más cercano estaba a varios cientos de metros, terminó por obedecer. Al principio me sorprendió ello, ya que normalmente se hubiera quejado más, alegando que él no es un empleado, sino un luchador. Inmediatamente supuse que se debía a lo ocurrido hace menos de una hora. "Keldeo… ¿Qué pasó con el Grumpig?".

–«Desearía olvidar eso… Pero te responderé. Desapareció, Pikachu y yo estábamos intentado despertarte, y una luz morada lo cubrió y se lo "tragó". Poco después llegó el chico molesto. Y eso es todo, ahora, si me disculpas, quiero descansar.» –No insistí con ello, y lo dejé retomar la posición de antes. "¿Qué pasó en esa cueva?", esa pregunta interna, me llevó a un desglose de cuestionamientos internos, que me estuvieron persiguiendo en el camino de vuelta al donde el enfermo y las chicas.

"¿Qué es el verdadero poder?", no podía dejar de pensar en eso. "¿Y de qué sirve si este termina corrompiéndote?". Todo terminaba girando sobre lo mismo, la abundancia de poder y fuerza siempre lleva al aumento de ego. El que está por encima, aplasta a todo aquel que esté debajo suyo. Eso mismo ocurrió con Alain, con los encargados de la Liga Pokémon, con los gobiernos, con las compañías. "El ser humano siente que su poder está por sobre el de las demás criaturas, y que eso le da el derecho de usarlas a su antojo… Y el que los Pokémon se defiendan, lo incomoda".

Cuando ocurren casos de ataques de Pokémon, la gente se escandaliza, a pesar de que nosotros los hemos usado a nuestro gusto por miles de años. "¿Y si Plasma siempre tuvo razón? ¿Y si no son tan extremistas como queremos creer? ¿Deben ser liberados todos los Pokémon? ¿Es justo que use mi poder para imponer mis ideales?". Me sentía confundido pensando en todo eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, usar mi poder para cambiar este jodido mundo, es lo único verdaderamente correcto. Lo demás solo son cuestiones filosóficas que nunca tendrán una respuesta absoluta; por ahora solo puedo dedicarme a respetar toda decisión de mis Pokémon, otorgándoles la cualquier libertad posible. "Yo no obligué a nadie a seguirme… ¿O sí?".

Entré en la tienda de acampar y le entregué el paño humedecido a May. Ella lo colocó en la cabeza del hombre, ya habiéndole quitado los anteojos que llevaba. Poco a poco empezó a untar la mezcla de hiervas en su cuello, uso spray medicinal para humanos, y con ayuda de Serena, logró que el sujeto bebiera algunas píldoras con agua purificada. Yo me quedé todo ese tiempo, ayudando a las chicas en lo que hiciera falta, Joseph, como de costumbre, fue a dar una ronda. En otra ocasión me hubiera molestado, pensando que buscaba evitar colaborar; pero sabiendo de la presencia de Team Geyser por los alrededores, su actuar era totalmente justificable.

–Listo, con eso será suficiente. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es dejarlo descansar y esperar a que el tratamiento haga su efecto. En sí no parecía estar enfermo, solo era víctima de deshidratación e inanición, así que le di una píldora con complemento nutricional. Mañana por la mañana podremos saber si el tratamiento sirvió, en caso contrario solo nos quedaría la opción de llevarlo a un médico, aunque sea algo riesgoso. –Los tres salimos de la carpa, May de primera. –Lo mejor es no moverlo de donde está, el aire está muy frío, y el cambio de gradiente podría descompensar su cuerpo… Y eso nos lleva a la pregunta, ¿cómo nos acomodaremos? Yo puedo dormir con Joseph… Sería un poco incómodo, pero creo que puedo soportarlo.

–¡No hace falta! No somos esa clase de pareja tan dependiente el uno del otro. ¿Verdad? –Asentí, sonriéndole a Serena. "Tal vez yo si sea un poco dependiente de ella…". –Yo puedo dormir contigo, Ash podrá dormir con Joseph. –"Genial… Mi sueño hecho realidad", pensé sarcásticamente. A pesar de lo que tenía en mente, volví a asentir sonriendo.

–Hmm… Bueno, si ninguno de los dos tiene problema con ello, entonces está bien. Serena, yo me siento bastante cansada, así que iré a mi carpa de una vez, puedes ingresar cuando quieras, dejaré el cierre medio abierto. –La pelimiel agradeció, mirando como la castaña se retiraba.

Los dos, sin necesidad de palabras, empezamos a caminar en dirección a la fogata, para así, terminar sentándonos frente a los que ya eran brazas por morir en la frialdad de la noche. Tanto Keldeo como Pikachu, seguían recostados cerca del calor conferido por las mismas. Usando un tronco como asiento, me dejé relajar por primera vez desde que empezó el día. Primero la batalla de Mairin contra el Alto Mando de Kalos, luego la urgencia por la información recibida por parte uno de los pocos agentes que quedaron en Hoenn, el encuentro con los miembros de Ion y la batalla, mi pérdida de control y el rehén que mantenían… "¡Qué día!".

–Mírate como quedaste, estás bañado en cenizas. –Dijo Serena, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Sacudiendo un poco mi ropa, encontró algo que la asustó. –¿Esto es sangre? Ash…

–Tranquila, no me pasó nada, me enfrasqué en una pelea a puños, pero yo gané. –Reí nerviosamente. –Y, lo creas o no, la ceniza me ayudó bastante como camuflaje natural. –Reí nuevamente ante mi comentario, pero me callé cuando me di cuenta que ella me miraba seria.

–¿Ash, que pasó allá?

–Na…

–No me digas que nada. Te conozco, y sé cuándo algo te preocupa o te molesta. Al principio relacioné tu actitud con la salud de ese hombre, pero ahora estoy segura que no es así. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el aura? Sí aún no puedes usarla del todo bien, no importa, ya verás que podrás controlarla muy pronto. –Y así de rápido dio en el blanco del problema. Aunque, claro que ella desconocía de la verdadera magnitud del problema. ¿Pero cómo decirle que estuve por matar a una persona? ¿Cómo explicarle que todo mi odio y rencor erupcionó del interior de mi ser? ¿Cómo confesar que asesiné a otro Pokémon? Y en circunstancias bastante distintas al caso del Drowsy… No quería preocuparla, así que decidí ir directo a la mentira.

–Cuanto me conoces. –Respondí con una sonrisa ligera, bastante bien fingida, la verdad. Ella asintió, notándose más relajada. –Pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa. –Ella mantuvo su atenta mirada en mis ojos. –Ahora es que oficialmente empiezan los problemas. Cada paso que demos podría guiarnos a la muerte, o peor, la destrucción del mundo entero. El conflicto contra el Team Geyser oficialmente empezó, y eso me preocupa. –Al final me sorprendí a mí mismo, pues no me vi en la necesidad de usar una mentira; solo una verdad a medias.

–A mí también me preocupa eso. –Respondió ella, suspirando. –Pero debemos confiar en nuestra capacidad para lidiar con esta situación. Sí el líder N confió en nosotros, es porque sabe que podemos con algo como esto. Ash, mientras te tenga a mi lado, yo podré contra lo que sea. Juntos podremos cumplir nuestro deseo. En Ion cambiaremos el curso que lleva la sociedad, haremos lo que no hice como Reina de Kalos. Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie más lo hará.

Las palabras de Serena calaron fuerte en mi cabeza. Puede que ella se dejara llevar por su idealismo, y exagerara un par de cosas, pero eso no le quita valor a lo que dijo. Y eso mismo aplica a mi problema con el aura, "Si yo no aprendo a controlar mis sentimientos y el aura, nadie más lo hará por mí."

Silencio… Y luego… Un cantico, el mismo cantico de antes…

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba besando a Serena con pasión. Me sentía revitalizado, como si mis preocupaciones hubieran sido lavadas de mi cuerpo. Su lengua con la mía, entre ambas la electricidad avivaba cada profundo beso. De pronto, a pesar del frescor del aire, me sentí muy caluroso, como si tuviera un Magcargo en mi pecho. Y como nunca antes, sentí la necesidad de ser uno con Serena, no me importaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos que implicaba aquello. La primera prenda voló por el aire, cayendo detrás del tronco en el que antes estábamos sentados. La hierba contra nuestra piel dejaba una sensación de picor, solo comparable a mis deseos pasionales. El olor de su corto cabello, su deslumbrante color miel, su piel de porcelana, su esencia de mujer. Beso y beso, caricia y caricia, me sentía desvanecer en el placer. "Déjate llevar… Déjate llevar…".

"¡Cof! ¡Cof!". La pasión murió, para darle paso a la vergüenza… y molestia.

–Miren, sé que son pareja y todo eso… Pero por el amor de Arceus, ¿tenían que hacerlo a la intemperie? ¿Y en un momento de riesgo como éste? –Para ese punto, Serena y yo ya estábamos a dos metros el uno del otro. No habíamos ido tan lejos, por lo que ella mantenía su ropa interior, al igual que yo, que solo vestía un bóxer. –Ash, ya escuché por parte de May que usted dormirá conmigo. Yo pienso entrar en mi tienda de acampar en éste momento, no me importa si se quedan teniendo tiempo de pareja, solo intente no hacer ruido al entrar; mañana tenemos bastante que hacer, empezando por informar lo que descubrimos al grupo de Brock y a la central de Unova.

Me sentía frustrado, me sentía extrañamente incompleto. No era normal que me sintiera tan molesto por algo que sabía que fue mi culpa.

El canto… Una vez más… Y el mundo giró ciento ochenta grados. "Deja fluir tus sentimientos, y descubrirás todo tu poder interior". Me sentía como en un trance, el cual me permitía escuchar cosas extrañas, era como si flotara por el aire. Mucho de lo que escuchaba no tenía sentido, pero otras cosas parecían tener todo el sentido del mundo.

–¿Ash? –Volví a la realidad, encontrándome con la preocupada mirada de Serena.

–Lo siento… Me dejé llevar y yo… –Su delicada mano cubrió mi boca. La luminosidad conferida por la Luna, me permitió notar que ya estaba vestida con su falda roja y blusa negra, llevaba sus dos botas de cuero sin tacón en una mano.

–Los dos lo hicimos… Y no me arrepiento. Sí, Joseph nos interrumpió, pero la verdad es que hace bastante no tenemos intimidad como Arceus manda. Pero ya encontremos tiempo para nosotros… No lo olvides, estamos juntos en esto. –Sus cálidos labios besaron por última vez los míos, antes de partir hacia la carpa de May.

Para mi sorpresa, tanto mi roedor como el poni, seguían dormidos. "Hoy fue un día pesado no solo para mí. Ellos sufrieron una carga tanto física como emocional, que los dejó así de agotados". Tomé en brazos a Pikachu, y le indiqué a Keldeo que durmiera cerca de la tienda de acampar de las chicas, él obedeció, caminando en la misma dirección que Serena, tambaleándose por el adormilamiento. Antes de poder darme cuenta, el agotamiento me venció, y ahora estaba en el mundo de Cresselia, o eso creí.

–«Control… Déjate llevar… Control… ¡No todo es controlable!»

_–¡Ash Ketchum! Sí cruzas esa puerta, mejor no vuelvas nunca. –"Como si fuera a hacerlo". El porche de la entrada de mi casa se desvanece en mis recuerdos. Ahora regreso a aquel hotel frente a una arenosa playa blanca._

_–¡Eres una maldita! ¿Así de fácil me engañas con otro? No me vuelvas a buscar._

_–¡Ash, espera! No es lo que…_

_–Estabas con ese estúpido en la misma cama… ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –"Todos son iguales, ni siquiera ella me mostró su verdadero rostro". –Me voy de aquí, Arceus maldiga el día que pisé Alola._

_–Ash… –El sonido de llanto se difumina, hasta que lo único que escucho es el viento._

_–… __Mamá, nos veremos en el Mundo Distorsión. –"Es el día que salté del risco, en éste momento el Crobat de Brock viene a salvarme". A pesar de que sabía que se supone que ocurriría, nada pasó. El suelo al fondo del risco se hace cada vez más cercano, hasta que la muerte es inevitable. Todo se vuelve negro. _

–«Cobarde… Temías a tu poder, por eso toda esa gente te menospreció. Perdiste una batalla en la Conferencia Indigo, y por eso te desanimaste… Escapaste del dolor, de tu pasado, te refugiaste en los vicios, y huiste hasta los últimos confines del mundo. Claro que eras el alumno modelo de Oak, pero de que servía todo eso si perdiste contra ese Rhydon en los cuartos de final. Fuiste la vergüenza de Pueblo Paleta, le diste la razón a tu madre, al afirmar que nunca serías nadie. Escapaste por temor a escuchar a los demás juzgarte. Creíste que la gente nueva, la que no supiera de tu pasado, sería mejor… ¡Pero no! Pensaste que sí ella compartía tu mismo dolor, te complementaría… ¡Estabas equivocado, siempre lo estuviste! Y todo, por el temor que tenías a tu poder… Pudiste haber derrotado a todos con facilidad, pero temías no ser suficiente, así como en la Conferencia Indigo. No confiabas en mi valor, no teníamos valía alguna, no eras nadie… Pero ese día que sobreviste al intento de suicido, aceptaste que no podías seguir huyendo de tu talento. Luego entendiste que no podías vivir conteniéndote, pues otros entrenadores y sus Pokémon no lo harían; además, tus Pokémon estaban cansados de que cada vez, huyendo, renunciaras a combates difíciles. Comprendiste eso y campeonaste. Pero jamás bastaría para cumplir tu objetivo… Ahora debes entender que debes dejarte llevar, debes aceptar el poder que el aura te confiere... ¡El poder que YO significo!»

No entendía que estaba pasando, el negro permanecía, pero esa extraña voz sonaba de fondo. Lo más extraño… es que era mi voz. Era yo, la representación de aquello a lo que temí por tantos años, mi propio poder; aquello que mi madre juró no existía, aquello que mis rivales no veían al ridiculizarme. Aquello que oculté, creyendo que solo era producto de mi imaginación. Él era aquella Serena que aluciné, tomó esa forma para impulsarme a dejar el estancamiento. Y ahora busca que obtenga el verdadero poder, busca callar tantas bocas que hablaron mal de mí; busca venganza por lo que sufrí-mos durante seis años… Él es el producto de todo aquello a lo que rehuí, él es la experiencia que ocultaba tener, él es la fuerza detrás de la debilidad que mostré por seis años. Él es la personalidad alegre y perseverante que solía tener, lleno de amabilidad y ganas de conocer el mundo. Pero ahora fue corrompido, fundido en el mar del rencor. Y lo más importante, él está cansado de ser una esencia sin sentido.

–«No me pienso conformar con aparecer solo de vez en cuando… Yo seré nuestra fuerza, no dejaré que nuestra madre siga influyendo en nosotros, deja atrás el pasado, y déjate llevar. Deja que mi deseo de venganza tome fuerza. Deja que corrija los errores que cometiste durante esos seis malditos años. Todos pagarán mi sufrimiento.» "Todos verán el verdadero poder, y nadie más volverá a darme por menos. Nadie volverá a dudar de mi valía y poder".

Volvía a sentir el viento recorrer mi rostro; estaba cayendo de nuevo. El suelo se acercaba más y más, pero era diferente que la ocasión anterior; era más real. La frescura, el calor de los últimos rayos de sol, el canto de los Pidgey. El dolor de estrellarme contra el suelo nunca llegó; era ese canto de nuevo. "Volveremos a ser quien fuimos, y finalmente demostraremos nuestro poder, nuestra valía… El mundo se arrodillará… Ante mí".

Me levanté de golpe, mirando, exaltado, el interior de la carpa de Joseph. Para mi sorpresa, el chico seguía dormido en una bolsa de dormir, al lado mío. "Tuve que haberme levantado muy temprano". La claridad que se filtraba por el material de la tienda de acampar era mínima. Comprobando que aún tenía tiempo de sueño, volví a recostarme; pero por más que intenté, era incapaz de dormir de nuevo. Lo ocurrido dentro del sueño no me dejaba tranquilo; lo peor es que no recordaba la mayoría de lo ocurrido en él, era como si todo estuviera borroso.

Por más que analizaba lo soñado, solo podía pensar en una conclusión. Eso era una representación de lo que en el pasado fui, hasta ahora lo veo claro, pero eso me lleva a pensar que nació ese día. "¿Pero realmente es posible eso?". El día que intenté suicidarme. Yo antes no era como soy ahora, a pesar del dolor que mi madre me causaba, me mostraba como una persona fuerte ante los demás. Mi madre creía que ella tenía al profesor Oak convencido de no delatarla, eso no era cierto. Yo expresamente hablé con él y le dije que no lo hiciera… No quería que ella acabara en la cárcel, y no quería que los demás me vieran como alguien débil.

Pero eventualmente el rumor se corrió y entonces las personas solo me lanzaban miradas de lástima. Hablé con el anciano, y le pedí que me diera el título de entrenador profesional, tomé a Charmander como mi inicial, y convertí a Pichu en mi Pokémon oficial; en espíritu, él siempre fue mi verdadero inicial. Gary y yo entrenábamos para ser académicos Pokémon, pero yo no deseaba eso, y al principio, Gary tampoco. Así que el castaño también le pidió a su abuelo el título de entrenador, y partió conmigo. Pero mi batalla en cuartos de final de la Conferencia Indigo, fue demasiado traumática. "El primer entrenador amoral que enfrenté". En esa época era ilegal matar a los Pokémon de los rivales, pero eso no le evitó usar fuerza desmedida y barrer mi equipo con su Rhydon. El sujeto era un entrenador con mucha más experiencia; cubría su rostro con un fedora, y vestía ropa formal. Alguna vez escuché que él tomó el puesto de Campeón Regional, pero fue en esa época que decidí no volver a saber de Kanto, así que no estoy seguro.

Esa derrota me desmoralizó, pues pensaba acabar con las miradas de pena de la gente del pueblo, y quería demostrar mi poder sobre brabucones como lo eran Erick y sus amigos; sobre todo esos últimos, ya que cada vez que podían, se vengaban por haber colaborado en que mandaran a su líder a la correccional. También quería demostrarle mi valía a mi madre, pero al perder ese combate, lo perdí todo; le demostré a ella que sería el don nadie que ella veía en mí. Gary decidió que lo de las batallas no era lo suyo, tras perder en las primeras fases, y decidió abandonarme para seguir con el curso que nos daba su abuelo. Y yo, yo no me sentía la persona fuerte que creí que era… Era débil y quebradizo. Mi época en las drogas, destruyó lo que quedaba de quien fui en el pasado. Y las personas que me traicionaron, solo terminaron de patear al cadáver. Hoenn y Alola le terminaron de dar nacimiento al chico temeroso y asocial que terminé por ser.

Pero estaba equivocado, esa persona que fui, nunca desapareció. Muy probablemente mi yo interno se dividiera por la situación traumática que viví al saltar del risco, dando nacimiento a lo que juzgo como una… ¿conciencia aparte? La verdad no estoy seguro de que clase de representación traumática se ello. Esa noche que me drogué y vi a Serena, era eso intentando sacarme del camino de fracaso por el que recorría, eso era la sensación que sentía de vez en cuando; aquella que me llenaba cuando veía mi propio poder, aquella que me hacía añorar más. Y claro, esa personalidad fuerte se expresa a talvez de mi poder interno, mi aura… Eso es yo, y yo soy eso.

Somos la misma "persona", el cobarde, y el rencoroso; el que fue corrompido por lo que viví, y el que se aisló y escapó por lo mismo. Y por mucho que deseara contenerlo o desaparecerlo, no creo que sea posible. Eventualmente, en pro de mi salud mental, "él" y yo deberemos volver a ser uno solo; aquella persona que era antes de perderlo todo en la Liga Kanto. Y esa fusión ya empezó, lo hizo desde que tuve aquella epifanía, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Ecruteak. "Ya no puedo seguir escapando, lo he hecho demasiado tiempo… La fecha para volver a Pueblo Paleta, se está acercando". Por mucho que deseara negarlo, necesitaría de esa… personalidad alterna, si es que se le puede llamar así, para poder acceder a todo mi poder del aura; sin ello, jamás alcanzaría mi objetivo. "O eso creo… La verdad estoy muy confundido, no soy capaz de pensar claramente".

También está el tema de ese canto que he escuchado ya varias veces. No estoy del todo seguro, pero podría asegurar que esa ocasión dentro del cueva, no fue la primera vez que lo oí. Lo más extraño con relación a eso, es que, cada vez que suena, es cuando no me siento bien, cuando… empiezo a tener conflictos con mi yo interno; cuando hay una batalla dentro de mi subconsciente. También sé que nadie más que yo lo escucha, pues nadie ha reaccionado a él hasta el momento. "La próxima vez que lo escuche, voy a preguntar casualmente si alguien más también lo hace. Necesito corroborar que solo yo sea capaz de oírlo". Por ahora, no puedo hacer más nada relacionado a eso.

Finalmente, Joseph despertó, yo fingí seguir dormido y esperé hasta que salió de la carpa, para seguirlo sin generar sospechas. El desayuno fue preparado entre él y Serena, y yo ayudé a May con el sujeto, que seguía sin despertar; ella no consideraba que tuviéramos que llevarlo al médico, pues ya no tenía fiebre. Pasó medio día, y ya habíamos avisado a Brock y a la central respecto a lo que sabíamos. El grupo de Brock también estaba tras la pista de algo relacionado con los orbes, así que no perdimos tiempo hablando de más. Estaba conversando de cualquier cosa con Serena, ella tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciaba Pikachu, mientras, su Plusle jugaba con el Minun de May; Keldeo estaba practicando sus ataques en un tronco un poco alejado del campamento. Logré que mis preocupaciones respecto a lo que soñé y mi teórica "personalidad alterna", no salieran a flote, así que la conversación que Serena y yo manteníamos, era estrictamente casual. La voz de May, saliendo de nuestra carpa, nos obligó a levantarnos de la posición cómoda en que nos hallábamos y asistir a su llamado.

–Ya despertó. –Fue lo que nos dijo la chica, en estado de éxtasis. La acompañamos, incluido Joseph, al interior de la carpa, donde el sujeto estaba comiendo una barra energética y bebiendo un vaso de agua. –Chicos, él es…

–No hace falta, señorita. Mi nombre es Cozmo Soraishi, y soy profesor de geología en la Universidad Regional de Hoenn, también trabajo como asesor en el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep. Quiero agradecer personalmente el que me hayan salvado. Ya la jovencita me explicó, por encima, lo que pasó.

–No fue nada, nuestro deber es lidiar con el Team Geyser, pero simplemente no podíamos dejarlo en ese lugar. –Respondió el pelinegro. –Y siento tener que preguntar esto, pero... ¿Por qué lo tenían de rehén?

–¡Joseph! –Le llamó la atención May. –No es momento para…

–No… Sí lo es. –Los cuatro miramos sorprendidos al sujeto. –Esas máquinas que tenían fuera del campamento, fueron hechas para localizar la emergía de los orbes. –Joseph le aclaró que ya lo sabíamos, por lo que él se saltó ese tema. –Está bien… En ese caso. Ese puesto de avanzada, en ese lugar, tenía una función diferente a la de la mayoría.

–¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó May.

–En que no solo se enfocaba en la búsqueda de los orbes. ¿Ustedes no notaron que había muy pocos guardias para el tamaño del campamento? –Joseph y yo asentimos. –Eso se debe a que también era un puesto de control enfocado en el Desierto de Hoenn, ya que la gente de Geyser ya sabe más o menos donde se encuentran los antiguos templos.

–¿Antiguos templos? –Preguntó Serena.

–Exacto. Creados por una civilización extinta; en ellos se ubican los secretos del mundo antiguo. Claro que eso solo tiene valor histórico y geológico. Por eso me secuestraron, porque yo sé cómo leer la escritura usada por esa gente. Yo estaba haciendo una investigación sobre los meteoritos en la Cascada Meteoro, y un día, me vi rodeado de varias personas muy sospechosas, estaba solo, así que nada pude hacer. Cuando me di cuenta estaba amordazado, me dijeron que los ayudara a leer las inscripciones de la Torre Espejismo, el templo ubicado en el Deserto de Hoenn. Me negué a ayudarlos, así que terminé enjaulado en el puesto de avanzada, destinado a morir de sed y hambre.

–Entiendo… Lo que no entiendo es el valor de esos templos y su contenido. –Comenté.

–Simple… Cada uno desvela la ubicación de donde se puede encontrar al Trío Legendario del clima. Y en la Torre Espejismo, se encuentra la ubicación de Groudon, el creador de los continentes... Si no hacemos algo ahora, solo necesitaran los orbes para desatar el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. –"Mierda, esto es malo…".


	12. Espejismos de la Mente

**Espejismos de la Mente**

* * *

El profesor Cozmo no había terminado de dar su explicación, cuando Joseph y yo empezamos a preparar lo que necesitaríamos para viajar al desierto. Las chicas, conscientes de la situación, continuaron preguntando respecto al tema, a quien se supone, sabe más al respecto en toda la región. No pasaron veinte minutos, y ya todo estaba listo para partir, y ante la insistencia de Keldeo por acompañarnos desde fuera de su Poké Ball, aproveché para colocarle varios objetos encima; definitivamente no estaba nada satisfecho con su nueva función, como Pokémon de carga, pero al final se terminó resignando a colaborar de esa manera. May ayudó al hombre atendiéndole un par de dolencias, y tras esto, ella también estaba lista para partir. Esta ocasión nadie se quedaría atrás.

–Yo voy con ustedes. –Alegó el hombre de unos cuarenta, totalmente convencido. Ya Joseph le había indicado la ubicación exacta del pueblo, aclarándole que contactó con la base en búsqueda de que le enviaran un par de escoltas, pero el sujeto no parecía satisfecho con eso.

Claro que, por la urgencia de la misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar por refuerzos, y menos podemos contar con Brock y su grupo, pues ellos también están lidiando con información de lo más reciente. En pocas palabras, estamos solos. Aunque ese era el fin de esta misión desde un inicio, como los mejores agentes de Ion, no podemos contar más que con nosotros mismos.

–¡No! Es bastante conocido el peligro del desierto, y aún más peligrosa es la presencia del Team Geyser, no puedo arriesgarme a llevar a un civil a semejante entorno. –Respondió Joseph, firme.

–¡Es por eso mismo que me necesitan! Miren, por algo ese templo se conoce como la Torre Espejismo, está ubicada en una zona la cual es azotada constantemente por tormentas de arena, las cuales hacen la visibilidad mínima. –Yo, en silencio, señalé las gafas protectoras que teníamos listas, para una ocasión así. –Eso no será suficiente, el terreno del desierto de Hoenn es particularmente irregular, poco constante y difícil para movilizarse. Sin alguien experto en la zona, nunca llegarán a su destino. –Joseph suspiró, comprendiendo lo que el hombre expresaba.

–¿Y usted es ese experto? –Inquirió Serena.

–Claramente, es una de las razones por las que los de Geyser me querían como su aliado. Claro, ellos usaron una gran cantidad de agentes para ubicar la torre, pero escuché que tuvieron muchas pérdidas, y la comunicación desde allá es precisamente muy dificultosa. Eso probablemente les haya resultado terriblemente incordiante, a la hora de investigar el templo. Pero eso no significa que sea el único experto en lenguajes antiguos, y no creo que se hayan quedado de manos cruzadas mientras yo me negaba a ayudarlos. Así que está claro que debemos actuar ahora, y será solo con mi ayuda que lleguen a tiempo a ese lugar.

–Está bien, pero en ese caso, una vez allá, debe limitarse a seguir mis órdenes. Puede que usted sea el geólogo experto, pero yo soy el líder de este grupo, y si va con nosotros, es parte de nosotros.

–¡Sí señor! –Respondió el científico, llevándose la mano a la frente. Esto causó la risa de la castaña y mi novia, y una cara de molestia en Joseph, y en mi caso… A decir verdad, tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

–Espero que allá esté más atento, Ketchum. –Me habló el líder.

–Sí… Eso haré. –Respondí con desgano.

–No se lo tomes en cuenta, está estresado por todo esto que está pasando. –Me dijo la pelimiel, abrazando mi brazo. "No lo defiendas…", sentí una sensación violenta incordiar mi cabeza, así que la sacudí y le respondí afirmativamente a ella, controlando ante todo mis sentimientos.

–Bien, todo listo… Es hora de partir.

Y así empezó el viaje hacia la Ruta Ciento Once. Bajamos la ladera, rodeado el Monte Chimney, como la noche anterior, pero evitando la Ruta Ciento Trece. En pocas horas ya estábamos a las afueras de la Ruta Ciento Doce, el clima se empezaba a notar bastante árido, en pro de una vegetación cada vez más espinosa. Justo cuando los arboles fueron remplazados por rocas, entramos en un cañón, que nos llevó directo a la entrada del Desierto de Hoenn.

–A partir de aquí todos deben usar las gafas protectoras, el viento de este lugar además de horriblemente seco, está cargado de arena. –Dijo Joseph, deteniéndose. Yo tomé la mochila con las gafas de lomos de Keldeo, y las entregué al resto del grupo.

–Aún me parece sorprendente que capturaras un legendario, chico. –Comentó fascinado el profesor. Durante la mitad del camino, no dejó de preguntar por la identidad de la especie de Keldeo, por lo que finalmente le dije la verdad; gran error.

–«A mí nadie me atrapó, yo decidí acompañarlo.»

–¡Y que pueda hablar a través de la energía del aura es aún más impresionante! –No pude evitar reír, al ver la expresión de molestia en el Pokémon de Unova. Lo cierto es que la actitud frenética del profresor, era bastante contrastante con la persona que recogimos del puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser. –Pero basta de todo eso… Debemos ingresar y caminar recto chocando con el muro del cañón, y luego descender hacia el sur, adentrándonos en el desierto.

–Está bien… Bueno, ya que el profesor de momento no cuenta con ningún Pokémon, es pertinente que todos vayan preparados en caso de que debamos luchar. La fauna de éste desierto es famosa por las especies peligrosas y agresivas. Y especialmente tengan cuidado al caminar, no es difícil toparse con Trapinch hambrientos, y dado que son similares a los Durant, no creo que nadie quiera recibir un mordisco de uno de ellos. –Serena y May pegaron un pequeño brinco casi simultáneamente, mi novia se acercó a mí, y May… Ella se acercó a nosotros; he llegado a captar que no le agrada mucho Joseph.

Claro… La fauna Pokémon de la Ruta Ciento Once. Recuerdo que, vagando por la región, pasé un tiempo cerca del desierto, pero nunca me animé a entrar. Pero eso no evitó que, tras tomar una pequeña siesta, me despertara rodeado por un grupo de Cacturne. Fue aterrador ver lo cerca que estaban, como, con sus movimientos lentos, simulando el movimiento del viento, buscaban engañarme con la imagen de que eran cactus reales. Era consciente del peligro de esas bestias, pues son conocidos por atacar viajeros perdidos, para succionar hasta la última gota de sangre, a través de sus afiladas espinas. Fue luego de escapar, que terminé volviendo a Ciudad Mauville, y tras decidir quedarme, empezó mi record de fechorías.

–Yo solo espero que no nos encontremos con algún Cacturne. –Comenté entre dientes.

–Pero si esos solo son un peligro para gente perdida y muy cansada… –La castaña se cayó al notar mi mirada.

–¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con ellos? –Preguntó atenta mi pelimiel.

–En esta región tuve una mala experiencia con todo…

–Hoenn no es tan mala, solo es cuestión de darle una oportunidad. –Respondió May.

–Ustedes no sufrieron la crisis como yo lo hice, es obvio que digan eso. –Comenté, sintiéndome molesto otra vez.

–Yo sé de lo que hablas… La verdad es que ser académico Pokémon en esa época fue bastante denigrante, al final terminé por trabajar independiente, cuando la Universidad de Hoenn cerró todos los cursos relacionados con el Mundo Pokémon. Sobreviví como pude, pero fue hasta que descubrí el valor potencial de los meteoritos de la Cascada Meteoro, que el Instituto Espacial me contrató. Fue gracias a eso que salí de la miseria, así que coloqué un laboratorio en Pueblo Fallarbor, al oeste de la Ruta Ciento Trece, y continué con mis investigaciones.

Sentí empatía en la voz del sujeto, así que eso, aunado a la mano de Serena tomando la mía, me pude relajar. "Ese sueño me dejó bastante descolocado, necesito tranquilizarme…". Noté a Keldeo y Pikachu, que estaba sobre la espalda del primero, mirarme con recelo; pensé que el legendario me diría algo, pero al parecer se lo reservó. Para ese punto ya habíamos empezado a caminar dentro del desierto, y con cierta dificultad, luchaba por evitar que la arena inundara las botas de montañismo que llevaba, al menos mi amada gorra evitaba que el Sol me cegara; Serena llevaba una gorra similar a la mía, pero de color rosado, y May usaba una bandana verde para cubrir su pelo, los demás no usaban nada sobre sus cabezas.

–Eso me interesa, ¿de qué va su investigación? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Pues estoy intentado comprobar la existencia de vida fuera del planeta, usando meteoritos. Claro que eso no sería suficiente para mantenerme, más hoy en día, así que también estoy trabajando en una manera de extraer energía de las rocas espaciales. Sé que suena extraño, pero he descubierto que los meteoritos están imbuidos en energía, similar a como sucede con la mega piedras…

–Interesante… Ya había escuchado sobre la energía en los meteoritos, pero, ¿cómo es eso de que puede probar que hay vida fuera del planeta usándolos? –Pregunté, Serena y May parecían igual de interesadas ante mi pregunta.

–He comparado multitud de rocas espaciales con la composición de mis Lunatone y Solrock; con gran precisión, he llegado a determinar hasta una similitud del noventa por ciento. Ellos son parte vital de mi estudio, gracias a Arceus no los llevaba cuando me secuestraron, así que deben seguir en mi laboratorio, espero que estén bien… –El sujeto hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. –Bueno, como decía… Eso por sí solo podría determinar que ellos son Pokémon de fuera del planeta, pero no son los únicos casos; también trabajo en conjunto con otros científicos a lo largo de las regiones, que han determinado que Clefairy, Clefable, Elgyem, Beheeyem y Minior, también son Pokémon extra-planetarios. Lastimosamente aún no se tienen pruebas lo suficientemente contundentes, más allá del caso de Lunatone, Solrock y Minior, pero eso es solo porque mi especialidad en la geología ayudó en el caso; ya que yo viajé a Alola para confirmar la información sobre los Minior. Claro, ya se sabía que viven en la atmosfera, pero ahora estamos seguros que su núcleo no está formado por energía de éste planeta.

A pesar de que en esencia sonaba a locura, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que todos esos Pokémon podrían relacionarse con el espacio. Pero el pensar en eso me recordó esa noche, viendo Minior, esos hermosos Pokémon similares a estrellas fugases, recubiertos por polvo espacial. "Esa noche pasé con _ella_, y pensé que siempre estaría a mi lado, pero me equivoqué… Ahora no soporto ver estrellas fugaces". Seguía pensando en eso, cuando vi movimiento en el suelo, algo estaba por salir cerca del pie de Serena, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió… La empujé.

–¡Keldeo, Escaldar a ese Trapinch! –Todo sucedió en un segundo, arrojé a la pelimiel lejos de la tierra, y lancé la primera orden en la que pude pensar. Inmediatamente, de donde antes estaba el pie de mi novia, salió un Pokémon de gran tamaño, de unos setenta centímetros; era rojo con una boca enorme y pequeños ojos, negros como el carbón. El torrente de agua golpeó su rostro, ahuyentándolo; pronto desapareció por donde vino. Fue cuando escuché quejidos, que me preocupé.

–¡Serena! –Exclamé, antes de que el resto del grupo pudiera reaccionar ante lo recién ocurrido. Al verla, me percaté de que no había tomado el mejor curso de acción. La pobre chica terminó estrellándose contra la arena, llenándose de raspones desde la cara a las manos, sobre todo las últimas, pues cayó apoyándose en ellas. Era fácil apreciar cortes y sangre en sus palmas, rodillas y codos.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¿Tenías que usar tanta fuerza para quitarla del camino? –Cuestionó la castaña, en estado de furia.

–Yo… Serena, ven déjame ayudarte. –La chica, que hasta ahora no había hablado, se sacudió la ropa a medias, y me miró… Pero no me agradó lo que vi en sus hermosos ojos celestes, era temor.

–Ash… Sé que estabas intentado ayudarme, pero ese empujón no fue normal, casi salgó volando, y lo digo en sentido literal. –La chica, aceptando la ayuda de May, se reincorporó antes de seguir hablando. –Sé que algo te ha estado pasando, y deberás hablar de eso tarde o temprano… Vamos, no podemos detenernos más tiempo.

Con ayuda de Keldeo, limpió sus heridas, para luego cubrirlas con una gaza. Sin decir nada más, continuamos el camino, pero cuando pude darme cuenta, estaba caminando solo acompañado por un silente Joseph. May y Serena iban adelante, junto a Keldeo y Pikachu, y el profesor guiaba desde un poco más al frente que ellas.

–Ash, sé que no es el mejor momento… ¿Qué digo? La verdad sí lo es… Ash, el estado en que dejó a esos miembros de Geyser anoche, no fue normal ni de cerca. Ese hombre calvo estaba destrozado, y la verdad no sé si habrá logrado sobrevivir; para terminar, él tenía varias Poké Balls, y una estaba abierta y vacía, pero no había ningún Pokémon cerca… Mire, no quiero insinuar nada, es un gran agente y compañero, y no tengo ninguna queja. Pero creo que debería dejar el control del aura de lado, desde que lo pudo empezar a usar, lo he notado ligeramente diferente, y ahora… Ahora se nota mucho… Mi recomendación es que por ahora se enfoque en luchar con los Pokémon, entre todos nos apoyaremos, ya verá que no hará falta que la utilicé.

El chico me palmeó la espalda, antes de adelantarse, dejándome solo. Sabía que Joseph tenía razón, sabía que debía detener mi uso del aura, pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de poder. "Lo necesito… Sin el aura soy débil… No puedo volver a ser débil". Una esfera de luz se formó en mi mano, disipando cualquier duda en mi cabeza… "Esto es el verdadero poder, no puedo renunciar a él… ¿Me siento culpable por lo que hice al Grumpig?... No... Es algo que sucederá más seguido, ya no más eso de contenerme, ya nunca más volveré a temer a mi poder". Cuando la esfera de aura se desvaneció, sabía que había tomado una decisión sin retorno. En silencio, me limité a seguir al resto.

–Deberíamos hacer una pausa, aún nos falta un poco más, pero ya estamos cerca… O eso creo… –Suspiré, consciente de que andaríamos por un buen rato más. Aún alejado del resto, me senté en una roca, cualquier señal del cañón ya había desaparecido, y lo único visible a la redonda, era arena. Conforme más pensaba en la decisión que tomé, menos cómodo me sentía con ella… Pero no sabía que otro camino tomar, o así era hasta…

–Toma, sé que, si no comes algo antes de que lleguemos al templo, te estarás muriendo de hambre. –Serena liberó una ligera risilla, claramente tensa. Tomé el bollo dulce que me ofreció y lo mordí, silentemente. Pensé que se retiraría, pero para mi alegría, ella se sentó al lado mío, ocupando parte de la roca; yo me corrí para darle más espacio. Estuvimos callados por un rato, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio que nos rodeaba.

–Sé que no debí haberme molestado contigo… Tú solo pensabas en mi seguridad al sacarme del camino de ese Trapinch, no debí… –Decidí interrumpirla.

–No… Tenías toda la razón de molestarte, me excedí en la fuerza que empleé, y es… Es porque tienes razón, he estado teniendo un problema con mi capacidad de controlar el aura, es como… Como si ella me controlara a mí… Como si me hablara, es sumamente extraño. –Bien podría haberle hablado de los sueños, pero mis ideas seguían demasiado confusas y entremezcladas, haciéndome difícil entenderlo incluso a mí mismo, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo hablarle de ello; al final decidí no entrar en detalles y decir directamente lo que sentía. Ella me miró unos segundos, en mutismo, antes de replicar.

–Ash, desearía poder decirte mil cosas con tal de ayudarte, pero la verdad es que no sé nada del aura. Pero lo que sí sé, es sobre tu capacidad de poner empeño en lo que deseas, sé que posees una perseverancia impresionante, y por eso es que eres capaz de lograr todo aquello que te propones. Sé que podrás controlar eso, sé que te sobrepondrás, y controlarás lo que es tuyo. Y ya sabes, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, no es algo que debas hacer solo… Recuerda, este camino lo recorremos juntos. –Un beso fue el final perfecto para aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, pero me detuve cuando, al tocar su cara con mi mano, sentí las banditas de gaza. Me separé de su rostro, y con pena, miré lo que causé… Ella notó mi desgano, así que añadió. –No te sientas mal, prefiero mil veces tener esto, que haber sido mordida por ese tipo Bicho horrendo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y recordé lo que siempre he sabido, que no deseo a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida, ella es perfecta. Sus ojos como el cielo, y piel de porcelana, resaltaban en el ambiente árido.

–Trapinch solo es tipo Tierra, no Bicho… –Me sentí estúpido por romper el momento con ese comentario tan estúpido, pero cuando ambos empezamos a reír, supe que había hecho lo correcto. Nuestras carcajadas fueron detenidas por el llamado de Joseph, así que me levanté de la roca, y ayudé a la hermosa joven a hacer lo mismo. Nos sacudimos la arena y con el espirito renovado, y con nuestros dedos entrelazados, volvimos al camino hacia la Torre Espejismo.

El tiempo avanzó imponente, ya ahora era incapaz de sentir mis pies, estaba muriendo de agotamiento. La mano salvadora de Serena me entregó una botella de agua, con la que pude recargar energías, antes de dar un paso más. Llevábamos más de tres horas avanzando por ese arenoso Mundo Distorsión, y aun no veíamos más que dunas de arena sobre más arena. A pesar de que mis ojos estaban en buen estado gracias a las gafas, mi nariz ya estaba escociéndome, me ardía el solo respirar, y mis labios parecían rocas de lo resecos que estaban.

–¿Profesor, será que ya estamos cerca del templo ese? Ya no aguanto un minuto más en este desierto… –Declaró May, con voz rasposa.

–Bueno… A decir verdad, según mis cálculos debimos haber llegado hace veinte minutos. –Un grito ahogado se escuchó en más de uno.

–Genial, simplemente genial… Y se suponía que usted es el experto. –Hasta Joseph hablaba con un tono que denotaba irritación.

–¡Claro que lo soy! Es solo que… No… Jóvenes, ahí está. –Serena y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incomodidad con May. Ahí estaba el supuesto guía, señalando una montaña de arena. "¿Sé estará volviendo loco?".

–«No…» –Miré a Keldeo extrañado, pero él ya estaba justo al lado del Profesor Cozmo, viendo la misma duna; Pikachu lo imitaba desde su espalda. Pensaba comentar algo al respecto, pero Joseph se me adelantó.

–Chicos, deberían venir a ver esto… –Tomé la mano de Serena, la cual había soltado por el calor, y nos acercamos al resto, seguidos de May.

Mi boca reseca se abrió como las puertas del castillo de Ion, frente a mí ocurría el efecto visual más sorprendente que he llegado a ver en mi vida, y he visto de todo. Casi como cuando un Pokémon usa Velo Arena para desparecer en una Tormenta de Arena, una torre de varias decenas de metros aparecía en medio del desierto, estaba formada por ladrillos del color de la arena. La duna nunca fue una duna, era parte de la entrada a aquel lugar. Busqué insistentemente, pero no encontré señales del Team Geyser por ningún lado, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno, o malo.

–¿Ahora aceptan que sin mí no hubieran llegado? –El silencio fue la afirmación que el sujeto buscaba, porque con paso alegre, se empezó a acercar a la sorpréndete torre con forma de prisma cuadrangular. Los demás, tras superar la estupefacción, empezamos a seguirlo. Al llegar a la cima de la duna que servía de acceso, nos encontramos con un muro de cerámica que parecía inalterado, solo afectado por la erosión provocada por la arena.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? –Pregunté, recalcando lo obvio… Que el acceso, era básicamente una pared más de la torre. Pero mi pregunta no necesitó respuesta, pues el científico pisó la arena en una zona específica frente a la entrada, y el muro se hundió, desapareciendo en las arenas.

–Ok… Definitivamente sin usted no haríamos logrado nada. –El comentario de la castaña, provocó que le hombre inflara su pecho en orgullo.

–Síganme, pero sepan que adentro no es más seguro que afuera. Esta torre tiene miles de años, y su estructura está muy inestable. –El hombre bajó por unas gradas de tierra, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la edificación. Joseph sacó a su Chandelure Shiny y empezó a seguirlo. May, Serena y yo, contemplamos la ominosidad del interior de la estructura, ahora iluminada por las llamas del candelabro fantasma. May fue la siguiente en entrar, tras respirar hondo, tomando valor.

–Serena… –Mi voz salió más quebrada de lo que esperaba, estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle ahí adentro.

–Estaré bien, Ash. Recuerda, estamos juntos en esto. Además, pensaba que ya habías comprendido que puedo cuidarme sola. –La pelimiel me guiñó un ojo, para luego sacar a su Plusle. –¡May! –La castaña volteó hacia nosotros, y al ver al roedor eléctrico, sacó al suyo. Los dos Pokémon eléctricos de Hoenn empezaron a caminar en círculo, persiguiéndose. Luego de un rato empezaron a compartir electricidad, aumentando el brillo dentro del lugar, ahora, sus paredes llenas de jeroglíficos, eran fácilmente visibles. –Vamos. –"Algo dentro de este lugar me da muy mala espina". Suspiré y empecé a caminar tras mi novia.


	13. Hogar del Enigma Ancestral

**Hogar del Enigma Ancestral**

* * *

Cada pasillo que recorríamos, nos dejaba más en claro que nadie había visitado ese lugar en muchos años. Pero las apariencias eran engañosas, pues el mismo Cozmo nos aseguró que él estuvo a cargo de una expedición en ese lugar, solo meses atrás. Keldeo se mantuvo a mi lado durante el recorrido, expectante; Pikachu terminó por unirse a los "hermanos eléctricos", que no paraban de juguetear en la arena. Últimamente había llegado a olvidar que Pikachu no solo disfruta de combatir, él también tiene un espíritu curioso y juguetón, aunque claro, lo que pasé yo y todo mi equipo, influyó en la actitud de todos, no solo mía. Por eso me agradaba verlo disfrutar de un simple juego, aunque no fuera el momento ni el lugar.

–La última vez que vine, había una gran cantidad de Trapinch, pero parece ser que los Sandshrew han logrado controlar su población. –Así es la naturaleza, el Pokémon Hormiga León es la presa del Pokémon Ratón, aunque su especie debería ser armadillo, esa es la pirámide alimenticia. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, a todos los Pokémon los pintaban de comedores de bayas, pero ese no es el caso, allá afuera, en el Mundo Pokémon, existe la depredación, y es parte del salvajismo innato de todas las criaturas, incluidos nosotros. –Por cierto, tengan cuidado con los Baltoy, pueden sufrir de una descarga psíquica si llegan a tomarlos o pisarlos.

–¿Baltoy? –Preguntó curiosa mi novia, que ahora caminaba junto a mí. May, como de costumbre, nos acompañaba, mientras Joseph y el Profesor Cozmo lideraban un poco más al frente. El Chandelure del chico estaba al frente de todos, mientras que los roedores eléctricos iban en medio de nosotros y los guías, por último, Keldeo se mantenía al lado contrario de Serena.

–Son Pokémon con forma de muñeco hechos de barro, suelen moverse pendularmente, es imposible no notarlos… Al menos que estén enterrados, en ese caso me aseguraré de no reaccionar como antes. –Ella me acarició la cabeza, notando que hacer referencia a como la empujé, me estaba haciendo mal.

Dejando eso de lado, los Baltoy son de los pocos Pokémon que son creación del hombre. Aún no se sabe cómo adquirieron vida y poderes psíquicos, pero se sabe que muchos de ellos, sobre todo su evolución, Claydol, quedaron como guardianes de las ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones, aquellas que los crearon. También está Porygon, una creación del laboratorio principal de Silph Co., el Laboratorio Pokémon. Es un lugar que antaño estuvo en la Isla Cinnabar, pero cuando el volcán erupcionó, se mudaron a Ciudad Verde. Porygon se conoce por su capacidad de comprimirse en datos, así como con las Poké Balls, y puede viajar a través de redes como la Pokéweb. No es un Pokémon que se suela ver en las batallas Pokémon, ya que se suele usar más como protección de servidores y redes empresariales. Igual es un Pokémon que se puede "descargar" por un módico precio, uno que nadie normal puede manejar, así que nunca falta el ricachón que presume su Porygon o sus formas evolucionadas, que funcionan más como versiones actualizadas.

–¿Escucharon eso? –Volteé a ver a Serena, que fue quien realizó dicha pregunta. Ella se detuvo y señaló el techo, un fuerte sonido de golpes era apreciable. "Estaba tan distraído que no lo escuché".

–Deberíamos ir a ver que es, pero sospecho que sea alguno de los Claydol que estará atacando a algún Sandshrew o Sandslash. –Un golpe más provocó que el techo retumbara, causando que arena "lloviera" sobre nosotros. –O tal vez sea más que solo un Sandslash…

Miré al profesor, como si el sarcasmo se trasmitiera a través de los poros de mi piel. "Claro…". Era claro que una batalla importante estaba ocurriendo encima de nosotros, y ahora era pertinente llegar a ese piso para corroborar que no fueran los miembros del Team Geyser.

–¿Cómo se llega a ese piso? –Pregunté con urgencia, con esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, a flor de piel.

–Debemos rodear ese pasillo para luego…

–Guárdeselo, apúrese y guíenos. –De pronto me vi rodeado de miradas de sorpresa, pero poco me importó. "¿Acaso soy el único que siente el peligro en todo esto?". El profesor empezó a caminar rápidamente, haciendo giros en cada pasillo, que el recordaba que nos llevaría al piso de arriba. Pronto todos estábamos corriendo, a través del laberinto que era el interior de la torre.

–¿Ash, estás seguro que es necesario ponerte tan serio? No hemos visto señales del Team Geyser, tal vez nunca llegaron, mira como nos costó a nosotros hacerlo, y eso que viajábamos con un experto. Además, el Profesor Cozmo parece convencido de que es una batalla entre Pokémon salvajes, bien podían ser varios Sand…

–Serena. –La interrumpí, ella me miró seria, sin disminuir su velocidad de carrera. –Esos no son Pokémon salvajes… Lo sé. –Ella asintió, comprendiendo a lo que me refería. May nos estaba mirando desde al lado, en silencio. Escuchar mi afirmación causó que se pusiera más seria aún, comprendiendo que estaba muy seguro de que algo estaba mal.

"¿Lo sientes? Es una perturbación energética muy fuerte… Me necesitarás". Pronto empecé a escuchar a esa voz, la del sueño, sabía que debía ignorarla, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil. Al fin empezamos a subir las escaleras, y para ese punto, Keldeo ya se había adelantado, buscando ser el primero en actuar en caso de ser necesario. El sonido de ataques y movimientos de batallas cada vez era más obvio, e incluso se podían ver luces y brillos donde comenzaba el que era el tercer piso. "Deberás dejarte llevar… Lo sabes…".

–¡Cuidado! –Fue mi turno de ser empujado; con una clara diferencia de fuerzas, cabe resaltar. Mi hombro chocó contra el muro, y justo en ese momento, un rayo de color purpura impactó contra la pared de las escaleras, Serena y May venían un poco más atrás, así que no se vieron afectadas. Agradecí a Joseph con la mirada, y entré en la habitación, en la cual ya Keldeo estaba totalmente detenido, mirando al medio de la misma.

No era necesario preguntarse que miraba, pues eran más que apreciables tres Claydol que estaban luchando contra un Swampert y un Mightyena, los dos Pokémon eran comandados por miembros del Team Geyser. Los Pokémon eran similares a tótems flotantes, hechos de barro, y con su rostro rodeado de ojos grandes y rojos, con una especie de pico entre cada uno; eran como representaciones de un Noctowl. A cada lado de su cuerpo, tenían extremidades extrañas por las que lanzaban ataques. El Swampert, por otro lado, era un Pokémon anfibio, de color celeste con aletas en su cabeza.

–Hemos quedado rezagados, debemos terminar aquí para seguir al resto hacia la cámara principal, al parecer al fin conseguimos la ubicación del primer objetivo. Pero están lidiando con un gran problema, necesitan ayuda de todas las unidades. –La voz de una chica se pudo escuchar de entre las dos personas que comandaban a sus Pokémon, en contra de los Claydol.

–¿Entonces esa fue la señal de ayuda? –Se escuchó tenuemente una repuesta afirmativa. –Fuera lo que fuera que haya pasado, puso en alerta a todos estos malditos Claydol y Baltoy. –Ante ese comentario, puse atención al escenario, y en el piso pude apreciar bastantes figuras sin movimiento, eran un montón de Baltoy, con los que seguramente ya habían lidiado.

–«¿A quién ayudamos?» –No tuve la oportunidad de responder a Keldeo, pues en solo segundos, el Claydol del medio uso terremoto, derribando a Pokémon y entrenadores. La torre entera se estremeció, así que me vi en la necesidad de apoyarme en el muro.

Lo que aconteció después, fue digno de una película de horror, algo crudo como la realidad misma. Tras el uso de Terremoto, los otros dos Claydol, que evitaron el daño levitando lejos del suelo, atacaron con Tierra Viva. El piso debajo de los miembros de Geyser se resquebrajó, y antes de que cayeran, fueron impactados por dos Hiperrayos. La energía blanquecina desintegró parte de las dos personas, que terminaron por caer junto con sus ya debilitados Pokémon. Todos reaccionaron de manera distinta, pero yo me enfoqué en confortar a mi novia, que se notaba muy afectada por presenciar dos muertes de esa manera. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para eso, porque los tres Pokémon tipo Tierra/Psíquico nos detectaron, y empezaron a lanzarnos Psicorrayos. "Ya sabes a quien atacar… Usa Hidrobomba". "Hierva Lazo". Nuevamente solo bastó que pensara la orden, para que otro Pokémon que no fuera Keldeo, me entendiera. "Sabes que necesitas mi poder…".

–¡Vuelve Minun! Absol, Cuchillada Nocturna. –Serena sacudió cualquier sentimiento negativo, y se enfocó en su tarea como agente de Ion.

–Tú igual, Plusle… ¡Blastoise, Acua Cola!

–Chandela, usa Bola Sombra, luego Bola de Energía.

Los dos roedores eléctricos volvieron a sus Poké Balls, y en su lugar aparecieron el Pokémon siniestro de mi novia, y la tortuga acuática de May. El Chandelure de Joseph empezó a lanzar intervalos de esferas de energía morada y verde, mientras Pikachu atacaba a su lado usando las hierbas, que interrumpían los contraataques de los Pokémon guardianes. Al contario de ellos, Blastoise y Absol se lanzaron a atacar de cerca, por la espalda, evitado los ataques de sus compañeros, el primer usando su cola cargada de agua y el segundo con sus garras recubiertas de energía oscura. Keldeo se enfocaba en lanzar torrentes de agua a una distancia media.

Bien podríamos haber usado más Pokémon, pero usar más de uno suele dividir demasiado la atención, y no todos les enseñan, como en mi caso, a actuar por cuenta propia. Además, contantemente lidiábamos con la cercanía de ataques como Tierra Viva y Psicorrayo, que nos ponían en constante peligro, y a mí en contante tensión, sobre todo por Serena.

–Aléjate y esquiva ese Tierra Viva, recibe el Psicorrayo y contraataca con Bola Sombra. –Estaba sorprendido por la orden de Serena, en sí no era nada especial, pero jugar de esa manera con la inmunidad de tu Pokémon, es algo que no todo mundo tiene la confianza de hacer. "Ella realmente se ha vuelto una gran luchadora.

–Keldeo, acompaña a Absol y usa Escaldar a corta distancia. Pikachu, asegúrate de que los Claydol no se nos acerquen, en caso de ser necesario, usa Protección para cubrirnos.

Absol recibió el ataque psíquico, que se desvaneció al tocar su piel, e impactó con sus garras uno de los múltiples "ojos" del Pokémon salvaje. Cuando uno de sus compañeros se disponía a ayudarlo, Keldeo le lanzó un torrente de agua caliente. Miré a Serena y le guiñé un ojo, ella me lanzó un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

–Yo te cubro las espaldas, acabemos con esos dos Claydol. –Le afirmé.

–Está bien. En ese caso, Absol usa Tormento en ambos Pokémon y ataca con Cuchillada Nocturna, cuando ellos te ataquen, usa Golpe Bajo. –Los Claydol, atormentados, empezaron a usar ataques sin orden alguno. Uno de ellos empezó a expulsar arena de su cuerpo, provocando una Tormenta de Arena.

–¡Eso no! Keldeo, Danza Lluvia, luego ataca con Hidrobomba. –Mientras mi Pokémon eliminaba la arena convocando una ligera lluvia, May y Joseph lidiaban con el Claydol restante, que parecía aún más poderoso que sus dos aliados. El Chandelure del líder atacaba desde lejos, alternando los ataques tipo Planta y Fantasma antes ordenados, mientras con su cola extendida por un cuerpo de agua, Blastoise atacaba desde cerca, esquivando Psicorrayos y ocasionales Hiperrayos. Pero esa táctica se rompió, cuando ese Claydol se rodeó de una esfera de energía rosa, aumentándose ambas defensas. –¡Mierda, eso es Masa Cósmica! Pikachu, ayúdalos, acércate y usa Poder Oculto.

Pronto los Pokémon con los que Serena y yo lidiábamos, empezaron a usar Masa Cósmica también, haciéndonos aún más difícil el batallar contra ellos. Al estar atacando más de cerca, el Absol de Serena empezó a recibir ataque tras ataque, y estaba empezando a verse ampliamente superado. Con Poder Pasado, las grandes rocas energizadas ayudaron a aumentar las stats de la pareja de guardianes, y repitiendo dicho movimiento, lanzaron al Pokémon siniestro contra nosotros.

–¡Absol! –El desgarrador grito de Serena se filtró en cada una de mis neuronas.

–¡Keldeo, atrápalo y tráelo! –El legendario detuvo sus constantes ataques y saltó en dirección a Absol, que cayó justo en su espalda, a pocos metros de nosotros. Un brinco más fue necesario, tras un Tierra Viva que desgarró el suelo donde hace solo segundos se encontraban, filtrando la mayoría del agua producida por la Danza Lluvia.

–Absol… Ash, está muy herido… Esta batalla debe terminar ahora, esos Claydol han aumentado demasiado sus estadísticas de combate. –Ver lágrimas sabiendo de sus hermosos ojos celestes, escuchar su armoniosa voz quebrada… Me hizo perder el control.

Los dos Claydol lanzaron un par de Hiperrayos hacia las gradas, específicamente al lado derecho, a unos dos metros de donde May, Joseph y el profesor estaban, o sea, nuestra posición. Los dos rayos de energía de tipo Normal se acercaban como en cámara lenta, incluso escuché a Pikachu gritar aterrado, como si cada segundo fuera un tiempo infinito. Serena usó su cuerpo para cubrir a su inconsciente Pokémon, y Keldeo la cubrió a ella. Pero eso nunca hizo falta…

–¿Ash? –La voz de Serena denotaba duda y sorpresa, ya que una barrera que incluso alcanzó a nuestros compañeros, detuvo el avance de los Hiperrayos, los cuales se desvanecieron como si tocaran a un tipo Fantasma. "Tal vez lo soy…". Mi aura no generaba una barrera estable y concreta, más bien fluctuaba en ondas, con movimientos muy violentos.

–Keldeo, usa Represalia. –El poni se rodeó de mi energía, fortaleciéndose. Saliendo de la seguridad de mi barrera, emprendió una carreara hacia los tres Claydol, que ahora estaban reunidos, tras el retroceso de Blastoise y Pikachu. Una energía blanca con brillos negros empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, empezando por su cuerno. Con una agilidad sorprendente, esquivó saltando un Tierra Viva, luego giró evitando un Hiperrayo, y por último esquivó un Psicorrayo, volviendo al suelo. Enfocándose en aquel Claydol con el que luchaban May y Joseph, que ahora se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros, se preparó para liberar toda su energía de golpe. El impacto fue tan poderoso, que mi barrera desapareció, dejando solo residuos de energía aural; el movimiento, potenciado por la derrota de su compañero, lanzó al Claydol contra el lado contrario de la habitación, derrotándolo en el acto.

–¡Bola Sombra!

–¡Rayo Hielo! Pikachu, ayúdanos con Poder Oculto.

Mientras que yo perdía el conocimiento levemente, los demás aprovecharon que el golpe a su líder, desorientó a los otros dos Claydol. Escuché tres impactos y luego nada… Todo estaba negro.

–«Te lo dije… Necesitas de mí… Necesitas dejarte llevar… Necesitarás todo eso para cumplir tu objetivo, nuestro sueño… Yo soy la fuerza de la que careces, no podrás seguir sin mí.» –"¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Probablemente sí".

–«Ash…» –Reconocí el aura de Keldeo inmediatamente… Ya no estaba soñando.

–¿Ash? –"¿May?".

–Debemos hacer algo, creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos. –"¿Retirarnos? ¡Pero si estamos demasiado cerca!" No pienso…

–No, estoy segura que él está bien, debe de estar por despertar. Usó demasiada aura, simplemente no está acostumbrado a emplear tanto poder. –"Serena… Eres la mejor".

–¿Conque el también controla el Aura? Ya había escuchado de eso… Eso explica esa barrera energética… Es una cualidad muy rara en humanos, e implica gran conexión con la energía vital del Mundo Pokémon. Lo mejor sería darle algún dulce, puede que tal derroche de energía le haya provocado un bajón de glucosa. –"¿Qué no sabe ese profesor?".

–En el maletín tengo Gateau Clásico que traje de cuando estuvimos en Sinnoh, ¿eso bastará? –La vos de Serena me daba fuerza con cada palabra. "Me siento tan ridículo… Seguramente lo soy".

–¿Es un dulce famoso por su capacidad energética y curativa, no es así? –Escuché a la castaña preguntar.

–Sí, y la respuesta es la misma. Eso será más que suficiente para que recupere su estado. Pero, ¿cómo se lo suministramos? –La pregunta del profesor me provocó la misma duda, a decir verdad, era incapaz de mover un solo musculo, solo podía escuchar. Mientras, de fondo, tenía la oscuridad de mis parpados.

–Conozco una manera de influir el movimiento de englutimiento, de hecho, a noche lo usé en usted. Solo debo diluir el dulce en agua y… ¡Listo! ¿Serena, me permites? –Pronto sentí ligeramente como era movido, y gracias a mi ahora más desarrollada aura, supe que ya no estaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de mi novia. De hecho, aunque me costó, supe que estaba en la misma posición, pero sobre los muslos de la castaña. Sentí un extraño tacto en mi garganta, y luego aprecié la sensación de un líquido con grumos recorrer mi esófago. El efecto fue inmediato, me levanté, causando que May se sobresaltara, y que Serena me abrazara. La castaña guardó el líquido restante que quedó en la botella, y se puso de pie.

–¿Estás seguro que puedes seguir? –Asentí con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de Joseph, separándome ligeramente de Serena. El pelinegro me ayudó a levantarme, sintiendo dolor en cada musculo de mis pies. Ocultando tal dolor, hice lo mismo con Serena; ahora podríamos continuar.

–Bien, ¿cómo cruzamos la habitación? –Ante la pregunta de May, miré primero la desmoronada, agujereada y empapada zona, y luego al que nos estaba guiando.

–No hará falta, podremos subir por las escaleras y… –Pero fue cuando notó la razón por la que May preguntó aquello; el área contigua de las gradas, estaba bloqueada por escombros del techo, que cayeron ante los ataques de los Claydol. –En ese caso, deberemos recorrer esta habitación con cuidado, la cámara central de esta torre se encuentra unos cinco pisos más arriba, así que debemos usar las escaleras sí o sí. Esperemos que las del otro lado sí sean accesibles.

Para ese punto, los únicos Pokémon que estaban fuera de sus Poké Balls eran Pikachu y Keldeo, así que, con cuidado, empezamos a caminar por el inestable piso donde acababa de ocurrir la batalla. Muchos cuerpos de Baltoy seguían tapizando el piso, y los tres Claydol estaban completamente inmóviles, ahí donde cayeron al ser derrotados. Un mal paso y podríamos perfectamente a travesar el piso entero, y terminar en el de abajo. Esa idea me llevó a tomar delicadamente el brazo de Serena, acercándola a mí. Los Pokémon nos seguían desde atrás, el roedor encima del tipo Agua, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Sin demasiado problema, llegamos a las escaleras del lado contrario, y por suerte estas contaban con un buen estado. Lo más rápido que pudimos, empezamos a trepar la torre entera, lo extraño es que en cada piso que accedíamos, había cuerpos de Pokémon, y alguno que otro de personas, además de claras señales de pelea, pero no estaban los ganadores de esas batallas. Esa duda se fue diluyendo conforme nos acercábamos a la cima, pues un sonido estruendoso era fácilmente escuchable, al punto de ensordecernos. Entre lo que parecía una batalla campal de un grado muy superior a la del piso de más abajo, y unos extraños sonidos robóticos, era claro que debíamos estar listos para lo peor. Al llegar al lugar indicado por el profesor, nos encontramos con un salón gigantesco, lleno de pinturas rupestres e inscripciones en roca.

–Esta es la cámara principal. Lo extraño es que es la última habitación de la torre, pero no parece que se esté desarrollando ninguna batalla. Además, yo investigué a fondo éste lugar, y la respuesta de la ubicación de Groudon no se hallaba en esta zona… No entiendo… –Antes de que continuara explicándose, un fuerte retumbo provocó que parte de una pared de la cámara se derrumbara. –Esperen, ese parte antes era inaccesible, debe ser ahí donde están esos desgraciados del Team Geyser, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver qué está sucediendo, si los involucra a ellos, no puede ser algo bueno.

Nos acercamos al muro parcialmente desmoronado, y pudimos apreciar una especie de túnel que se ubicaba debajo de éste. El profesor nos aseguró que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, nunca vio nada parecido a un acceso secreto. "O no lo hicieron bien, o estaba a muy bien oculto". Sin más dilación, nos agachamos para caber en ese lugar, que bien sería la pesadilla de un claustrofóbico. El complejo túnel recorría parte del piso bajo tierra, en lo que sería el límite del concreto, antes de convertirse en el techo de la habitación inferior.

Vimos luz al final del túnel, literalmente, y no era una iluminación natural, más bien titilaba violentamente, como si se tratara de explosiones. Y eso eran, pues la tierra sobre nosotros, temblaba a cada impacto por sobre la superficie. Una vez llegamos a la que era la salida, nos asomamos ligeramente por el borde del túnel, para así, terminar encontrándonos con una escena capaz de robar el aliento. Decenas de miembros del Team Geyser y sus Pokémon, liderados por una mujer morena de pelo largo y un hombre de facciones asiáticas con sobrepeso, estaban luchando con lo que serían los Claydol y Baltoy restantes. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente… Lo que realmente llamaba nuestra atención, era el Pokémon formado por una amalgama de rocas, con brazos y piernas robustos, y varias luces como ojos, formando una "H".

–Uno de los autómatas definitivos de la civilización antigua, Regirock. –Ante lo dicho por el Profesor Cozmo, sentí el terror apoderarse de mí, ante la presencia del Pokémon legendario. "Necesitaremos de todo mi poder para salir vivos de aquí…".


	14. Combatiendo por el Secreto

**Combatiendo por el Secreto**

* * *

No importaba que los segundos se escurrieran a través de mis temblorosas manos, lo que veía frente a mí, no dejaba de ser impresionante. El Pokémon legendario estaba quieto, generando aquellos sonidos robóticos que había escuchado antes; en sí no parecía hostil, ya que solo estaba atacando a aquellos Pokémon que se le acercaran. Los miembros del Team Geyser, encontrándose acorralados, hacían lo que podían para lidiar con la horda de Pokémon tipo Tierra/Psíquico.

–¡Escuadrón Magma, ataquen con todo lo que tenemos, no podemos replegarnos! Debemos darle aún más tiempo al profesor, para que pueda descifrar el enigma. –Gritó el hombre regordete.

–¡Es escuadrón Aqua, creí que eso había quedado claro! –Replicó la chica de pelo largo.

–¡Cómo Giratinas sea! ¿¡No ves qué no es momento para discutir por semejantes nimiedades!? –La chica lo miró disgustada, aceptando en silencio la verdad de su argumento.

–¡Ya lo escucharon, ataquen con todo lo que tengan, no podemos dejar que lleguen a la sala del secreto! –Gritó la chica, aparentemente la sublíder del escuadrón.

–¿Sala del secreto? Necesitamos llegar a ese lugar, estoy seguro que se refieren a la ubicación de Groudon. Es realmente importante que nosotros obtengamos esa información antes que ellos. –Susurró el profesor Cozmo. –Además, tengo mis dudas sobre quien habrá aceptado colaborar con ellos, así que me gustaría ver a ese tal profesor.

–La información es lo de menos, debemos evitar que consigan esa ubicación ante cualquier cosa, ¡destruiré esa sala! –Aseguré, hablando en el mismo tono.

–¿Estás loco?, este lugar tiene un valor histórico incalculable, destruirlo sería perder gran parte de nuestra historia. –La tensión en la voz del profesor era palpable.

–Ash… Él tiene razón, no podemos tomar decisiones tan a la ligera, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, es aprovechar esa batalla para rodear la habitación, y entrar en el lugar. –Miré a Serena, que estaba tomando ligeramente la posición de líder. Tras un suspiro acepté que lo hiciéramos de esa forma.

–Me parece bien. Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para que no nos vean, aun con todo éste revuelo? Parecen muy atentos a la entrada a esa cámara. –Cuestionó la castaña, señalando el área rodeada por miembros del Team Geyser.

–En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos temporalmente del lado de los guardianes del templo, si atacamos desde otro flanco a esa gente del Team Geyser, los obligaremos a separarse. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, May y Serena acompañen al profesor a esa cámara, Ash y yo nos quedaremos a… –Interrumpí al chico, antes de que siguiera hablando.

–Me niego, yo acompañaré a Serena, no quiero que le pase nada. –No estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a mi novia, sobre todo en tremenda situación.

–No, obedece la orden de Joseph, yo estaré bien, ya te lo dije. –Miré a la pelimiel, suplicándole con la mirada que no me hiciera eso.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. Tal vez perdí a Absol, pero él no es mi único Pokémon. Además, May y yo trabajamos muy bien juntas. –La castaña sonrió, sacando a su Minun, Serena hizo lo mismo con su Plusle. –Mientras ustedes se hagan cargo de esos tipo Tierra, nosotras acabaremos con quien se nos ponga al frente. –Terminé por aceptar a regañadientes, odiando no ser capaz de discutirle; aun habiendo ocurrido todo aquello respecto a su mentira tras unirse a Ion.

–Perfecto. Entonces, ustedes recorrerán el costado derecho de la habitación hasta esa cámara donde está el secreto, Ash y yo los cubriremos. –El líder me miró, y yo asentí fervientemente. "Nadie se les acercará, no mientras viva".

–Keldeo, Pikachu, los quiero atentos, no podemos dejar que, ni los Pokémon guardianes ni los miembros del Team Geyser, se les acerquen mientras se dirigen a la última sección de la torre. –Ambos Pokémon aceptaron con firmeza.

–«Ash, sé que tengo la ventaja sobre ese Pokémon legendario, pero no creo estar a su nivel. Aún me falta mucho para ser tan fuerte como mis mentores, y si ellos fueron asesinados, no me imagino…» –"Tranquilo, simplemente no buscaremos batalla con él, por ahora no parece hostil, así que asegurémonos que se mantenga así. De hecho, nuestra prioridad es la gente de Geyser, no los Claydol ni los Baltoy, así que solo los atacaremos en caso de que ellos lo hagan".

Las chicas, escoltando al profesor Cozmo, empezaron a recorrer el camino hacia su destino. En un inicio todo fue como la seda, no parecía que fueran a notarlas, pero sabía que eso no duraría por siempre. Un poco más cerca de donde ocurría la batalla, Joseph y yo caminábamos paralelamente a ellas, buscando cubrir cualquier punto ciego que las pudiera poner en peligro. Fue cuando una Bola Sombra se estrelló frente a nosotros, que supimos que tendríamos que empezar a combatir. Le hice una señal con la mano a Serena, indicándole que se apuraran. Luego volteé hacia la fuente de aquel ataque, encontrándome con un Mightyena bastante amenazador, comandado por uno de los Geyser; hasta ahora el único que notificó nuestra presencia.

–Síguelos un tramo más, yo me encargaré de ese Mightyena, te seguiré apenas pueda. –Acepté la orden sin chistar, y seguí desde atrás a las chicas y al profesor, que ya estaban cerca de la aglomeración de miembros del equipo terrorista. Fue cuando estuvieron a metros de la entrada, que su estancia en el lugar fue demasiado obvia, un grupo de entrenadores los notaron, desviando sus ataques de los Claydol a ellos. "Ya saben qué hacer, usen la Ola Eléctrica".

Al final terminé por nombrar el ataque combinado, tomando en cuenta que últimamente lo he usado bastante. El movimiento Surf impactó a los atacantes humanos y sus Pokémon, despejándoles el camino a Serena, May y Cozmo. Una vez noté a mis aliados cruzar la entrada a la cámara secreta, indiqué a través del aura el uso de Trueno. El agua llena de minerales condujo la electricidad sin problema, eliminando temporalmente a las potenciales amenazas.

–¡Genial, eso nos dará tiempo! –Volteé hacia la voz, topándome con Joseph, que estaba acompañado por su Gengar y Banette; supuse que dejaría descansar a su Chandelure. Sabía que Pikachu y Keldeo estaban cansados, al igual que todos los Pokémon que lucharon contra los Claydol, pero confiaba en que ellos aguantarían un rato más. En todo caso, tengo al resto de mis Pokémon listos para luchar.

–Tenemos compañía, y no parece ser amigable. –La voz, que reconocí como la de la mujer morena, nos informó que a partir de entonces empezaría la batalla. –Ustedes, enfóquense en los Pokémon vigilantes, los demás encárguense de los intrusos. –La chica señaló a un grupo grande de personas, dando la primera orden; el resto, claramente, se "ocuparía" de nosotros.

–Gangar, Bomba Lodo. Juppeta, cúbrelo usando Golpe Fantasma.

Ahora nuestros rivales eran otro Mightyena, un Blaziken, un Dusclops y un Masquerain. Tanto la Intimación del tipo Bicho como la del Siniestro, afectaron a nuestros Pokémon, disminuyendo su ataque, pero el único realmente afectado era el Banette de Joseph. El ojo del Dusclops brilló, mostrando que objetos llevaba cada uno, sobresaltando las mega piedras de los fantasmas, y la esfera amarilla en el cuello de Pikachu; eso era el efecto de Cacheo. Los primeros en atacar fueron los fantasmas de Joseph, el Gengar lanzó un escupitajo venenoso en el Pokémon Siniestro, mientras la marioneta desaparecía en el aire, para reaparecer al lado del fantasma rival, golpeándolo con fuerza.

–¡Por Groudon! Dusclops, contrataca con Puño Sombra.

–Masquerain, aléjate y usa Zumbido en todos ellos. –El entrenador nos señaló, al ordenarle a su tipo Bicho/Volador atacarnos.

–¡Might, corre hacia el Pikachu y usa Triturar! ¡Blaze, Patada Salto Alto en el Pokémon extraño!

Lo único que podía pensar era en el error de esa comandante, al solo enviar a tres entrenadores contra nosotros. "Keldeo, esquiva ese ataque, cuando el Blaziken se estrelle contra el suelo, lánzale un Escaldar. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo en el Mightyena para detenerlo, seguido de Onda Trueno para paralizarlo."

El fantasma de un ojo aprovechó la cercanía para lanzar una extensión fantasmal de su puño a la marioneta, pero esta despareció de nuevo, usando Golpe Fantasma. Gengar, ayudando al resto, lanzó un conjunto de esferas brillantes al bicho, confundiéndolo antes de que atacara; pronto estaba golpeándose contra el suelo, cosa que el Pokémon Sombra tomó a favor para dormirlo usando Hipnosis. Por otro lado, Keldeo intentó esquivar la patada del Pokémon de fuego, pero fue inútil, y terminó recibiendo el golpe en su cabeza, quedando ligeramente desorientado. Pikachu pudo provocar que su rival se fuera de frente contra el suelo, al amarrar sus cuatro patas con plantas; luego el siniestro se vio rodeado de energía estática, que lo paralizó completamente.

El dueño del Masquerain suplicaba hasta decir basta a su Pokémon, pero era inútil, tras usar Pesadilla, el Gengar lo fulminó alternándolo con Come Sueños. El chico regresó a su tipo Bicho, sacando a un Vibrava en su lugar. El pequeño dragón de tierra sobrevoló el campo, preparado para vengar a su compañero. A su lado, el Dusclops terminó logrando golpear a Banette, fue con una Bola Sombra, que disminuyó la defensa especial del fantasma. Joseph se enfocó en un combate más directo, indicándole a su primer Pokémon usar Garra de Sombra; ambos fantasmas se enfrascaron en una lucha de golpes umbríos. Y mientras Pikachu atacaba sin piedad al tipo Siniestro, que luchaba por salir de las hiervas, Keldeo se recuperaba del golpe anterior, para luego terminar al Blaziken con una Hidrobomba, la cara de su entrenador indicaba su desconocimiento a la hora de enfrentar a un legendario. "Keldeo, es momento de demostrar tu fuerza, te necesito".

–¡Roth! ¡Fulmínalo con Cuchillada! Might, tienes que escapar de ahí, ¡ahora! –El primate tipo Normal, con grandes garras y pelaje blanco coronado por un mechón rojo, apareció con su típica actitud hiperactiva.

Keldeo miró con determinación a su energético rival, listo para contrarrestar cualquier clase de arremetimiento. El Vigoroth saltaba de un lado al otro, casi de forma pendular, buscando el punto débil de mi legendario. "Espéralo y luego usa Espada Santa". Finalmente, el Pokémon albino cumplió la orden de su entrenador, corriendo paralelamente al resto de combatientes. Con sus garras en el aire, saltó sobre mi Pokémon, listo para estamparlas con todo el impulso ganado. Pero antes de que los filosos miembros del Pokémon hicieran contacto con su rostro, el cuerno de Keldeo se cubrió de energía blanquecina, con la que hizo un tajo en el estómago del Vigoroth. El primate cayó al piso, tomándose la parte golpeada con una expresión de dolor.

–¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Eres ese entrenador que da órdenes con la mente, el que nos informaron que atacó a nuestro puesto de avanzada! Esto es malo… ¡Jefa, necesitamos refuerzos! –La cara de terror en el entrenador, se contagió a sus dos compañeros, que ordenaron a sus Pokémon replegarse.

–¡No podemos darnos ese lujo, apenas y podemos lidiar con los Claydol y Baltoy, si perdemos números en el frente, seremos derrotados! –La mujer miró desde el medio de la habitación a sus subordinados, buscando una solución al problema.

–¡No te preocupes! Encárgate de estos Pokémon salvajes, ¡yo los ayudaré! –El hombre regordete se alejó del resto de miembros del Team Geyser, que seguían luchando contra los guardianes de la torre. –¿¡Qué me miran, inútiles!? ¡Sigan combatiendo! –Los tres agentes dejaron de verse preocupados, ganando un poco de confianza. Tras esto, siguieron con las batallas en las cuales nos veíamos enfrascados.

–¡Might, en serio, deja de jugar! Sal del agarre de esas hiervas, y ataca con Triturar. –El tipo Siniestro despejó ligeramente las chispas que paralizaban su cuerpo, dándose la oportunidad de morder con fuerza las plantas que amarraban sus pies al suelo. Una vez liberado, el Pokémon saltó al abdomen de Pikachu, incrustando sus dientes ennegrecidos en su suave pelaje. "¡Piiika!", chilló mi roedor, con una agonía agobiante. "Muestréale porque tocarte es la peor decisión que se puede llegar a tomar, usa Atactrueno en su hocico".

–¡Juppeta, Infortunio en el Vibraba! ¡Gangar, usa Pulso Umbrío en el Dusclops! –Cambiando de rival, los dos fantasmas se alternaron; la marioneta saltó, alejándose del otro fantasma, que recibió de lleno los aros de energía oscura. Una vez lejos del Dusclops, y aprovechando que el dragón fue quemado por un Fuego Fatuo del tipo Fantasma/Veneno, lanzó unas llamas de energía morada, que provocaron que a la libélula Pokémon la invadiera un dolor insoportable, cosa que la llevó a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mientras, Pikachu aprovechaba la cercanía de la húmeda lengua del tipo Siniestro, para electrocutarlo de manera salvaje. El Pokémon canino soltó a mi roedor, alejándose de él un par de metros, jadeando fuertemente. "Trueno". Golpe Bajo fue la siguiente orden del miembro del Team Geyser, anticipando que yo ordenaría primero. "Keldeo, aléjate del Vigoroth y recibe el ataque del Mightyena". El legendario, que se batía en una lucha de cuerno contra garras, se zafó del cruce de ataques, dejando desorientado al primate. Justo cuando Pikachu cargaba la energía eléctrica en sus mejillas, el canino se acercó rápidamente para dar un duro zarpazo en su pequeño cuerpo. Y así habría sucedido, pero el golpe terminó por impactar el abdomen de mi legendario, que se cubrió de un aura brillante, que aumentó en un nivel su ataque.

–«¡Odio la maldad!» –El haber recibido un ataque siniestro, activó el espíritu justiciero de Keldeo, eliminando en parte el efecto de la Intimidación. El Trueno de Pikachu terminó de cargar, golpeando al Mightyena, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

–¡Might, ese Pokémon extraño parece de tipo Lucha, usa Juego Rudo! –El canino estuvo cera de ejecutar el ataque súper efectivo, pero unas chispas, producto de la parálisis, se lo evitaron. "¡Combate Cercano! ¡Elimínalo!". El paralizado tipo Siniestro fue víctima de una seguidilla de patadas, que lo dejaron en la lona… Otro menos.

–¡Mierda, regresa! Puede que este sea mi último Pokémon, pero es el mejor… ¡Hariya, sal y ataca con Puño Trueno! ¡Roth, suficiente descanso, usa Alboroto! –Un enorme Pokémon, similar a un luchador de sumo con piel amarilla, apareció en el campo de batalla, listo para impactar su puño electrificado en Keldeo. El primate, que había aprovechado el tiempo para tomar un respiro, corrió en dirección de Pikachu, y empezó a gritar y mover sus brazos, generando ondas de sonido que afectaron a mi roedor; incluso yo tuve que taparme ambos oídos con las manos.

–¡Dusclops, usa Sombra Vil!

–¡Tierra Viva, Vibrava!

–Gangar, espéralo y responde con Bola Sombra. ¡Juppeta, aléjate del suelo y ataca con Golpe Fantasma! –"Pikachu, despéjate y usa Poder Oculto".

El fantasma de un ojo y cuerpo similar a vendas de tela, se sumergió en el suelo, desapareciendo en su propia sombra. Banette esquivó justo a tiempo el Tierra Viva, que agrietó el suelo, lanzando energía amarillenta al aire. Tras unos segundos, la marioneta reapareció al lado del Pokémon Vibrante, pero no fue como las demás ocasiones, pues éste escupió un aliento morado en forma de dragón, que paralizó al fantasma por el terror que le causó.

Pikachu se enfocó en el primate, que seguía armando alboroto, y le lanzó el conjunto de esferas gélidas, que apenas sirvieron para hacer un ligero daño. El puño eléctrico golpeó el costado de Keldeo, pero éste no se dejó amedrentar, y respondió con Escaldar, que logró generar graves quemaduras en los brazos del tipo Lucha, ya que los usó para cubrirse.

–¡Rayos! Hariya, tendrás que aguantar un poco más… Espera cualquier movimiento de ese Pokémon y usa Contrataque. Roth… Tú sigue con lo tuyo. –"No le daremos el gusto… Pikachu, usa Onda Trueno en el Vigoroth. Keldeo, es hora de demostrar nuestro verdadero poderío, acabalo de un golpe… ¡Hiperrayo!". Mientras que Keldeo cargaba el rayo en su boca, Pikachu paralizó al alborotador. Por el momento, el Dusclops reapareció al lado de Gengar, golpeándolo, pero no reaccionó ante la esfera de sombra que se estrelló en su abdomen, convirtiéndolo en un conjunto de vendas sin vida; estaba derrotado.

–¡Me lleva! Ese era mi último Pokémon… –El entrenador del Dusclops lo regresó a la Poké Ball, con obvia molestia.

–En ese caso, es mi turno. –El hombre regordete, que había observado a sus subordinados desde cerca, se unió a la batalla, suplantando al chico sin Pokémon. Joseph, en ese momento, mega-evolucionó a su Banette, dándole el poder suficiente para vencer al Vibrava con una Garra de Sombra; ese entrenador también se quedó sin Pokémon con que luchar.

Keldeo terminó de formar la energía en su cuerno, y fue demasiado tarde para el chico cuando se dio cuenta que Contraataque no serviría. "Trueno". Pikachu aprovechó que la parálisis estaba afectando al Vigoroth, y lanzó el poderoso torrente eléctrico al cielo. El poderoso y aterrador rayo de energía blanca golpeó de lleno al tipo Lucha, lanzándolo contra un grupo de miembros de Geyser, que estaban al fondo del salón. Una incómoda sensación de satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar los alaridos de dolor. El primate quedó solo cuando su entrenador salió en búsqueda del Hariyama. "Acábalo con Placaje Electico".

–Parece que te has quedado solo… –Comenté cuando mi roedor empezó a embestir al paralizado primate, con su cuerpo rodeado de electricidad.

–Eso no importa, yo puedo con ustedes sin necesidad de apoyo. Salgan, Rhyperior, Camerupt, Crobat y Zangoose. –Al notar como Pikachu se tensó al escuchar al último Pokémon dar un grito, supe que tendría más de un problema en la batalla. Esa reacción le evitó terminar de ejecutar el Placaje Eléctrico, cosa que el tipo Normal aprovechó para estamparle sus garras en la cara. "¡Mierda, Keldeo ayúdalo!", pero mi orden no podía ser ejecutada, pues el legendario se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior. Fue un Pulso Oscuro de Gengar, el que terminó por derrotar al Vigoroth; noté que Pikachu seguía tenso, así que lo llamé. "¡Pikachu, debes de concentrarte!", al tenerlo cerca, advertí cuatro marcas de garras en su rostro, de ellas goteaba un líquido rojizo. "¡Maldita sea, Pikachu! Mira, entiendo que te pueda afectar, pero debes entender que es parte de seguir adelante, no podíamos seguir conteniéndonos, ustedes mismos me indicaron que eso era lo que deseaban… No puedes seguir sintiéndote mal por el pasado, ninguno de los dos debemos…". El roedor se enfocó en los cuatro Pokémon frente a nosotros, así que tomé eso como una aceptación hacia mis palabras.

–Rayos, también Roth fue derrotado…. Jefe yo… –El dueño del tipo Normal finalmente volvió, solo para darse cuenta que debía regresar a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball.

–Tranquilo chico… Yo, Tabitha, acabaré con esos intrusos, y les demostraré el poder del comandante del Team Geyser. Bien, Camerupt, Crobat, enfóquense en esos fantasmas. Los otros dos serán victimas de Zangoose y Rhyperior. –No necesitaba saber sus credenciales para tener claro que sería un formidable combatiente, pocos se atreven a usar tantos Pokémon al mismo tiempo, así que debe tener mucha seguridad en su capacidad para dirigirlos. –¿Así que tú eres ese entrenador que da órdenes con la mente? No creí que llegaría a verte tan pronto, cuando anoche nos enviaron un memorándum ordenándonos estar atentos, pero aquí estas. Las comunicaciones aquí son muy difíciles de mantener, así que me alegra que el mensaje haya llegado. Por lo que entendí, dejaste en pésimo estado a uno de mis subordinados directos, ¡así que te haré pagar por eso! Crobat, Veneno X en el Banette, Camerupt, usa Terremoto y golpea a todos en el área. Zangoose, usa Garra Brutal en el Pokémon de aparente doble tipo Lucha/Agua, Rhyperior, Roca Afilada en el Pikachu.

–Juppeta, usa Golpe Fantasma para esquivar el Terremoto. Gangar, Rayo Confuso en el Camerupt. –"Pikachu, salta y usa Cola de Hierro en ese Zangoose, te necesito enfocado en la batalla. Keldeo, quiero que ese Rhyperior diga adiós con un solo movimiento, usa Hidrobomba".

El Crobat se lanzó a la marioneta, y agitando sus alas, la golpeó en el pecho con una energía morada en forma de "X". Pero gracias a su resistencia a dicho elemento, el fantasma desapareció en el aire sin problema alguno. El Gengar confundió al tipo Fuego/Tierra, pero eso no evitó que ejecutara a la perfección el ataque tipo Tierra. Mientras eso ocurría, Keldeo lanzó un torrente de agua enorme al Pokémon Taladro, pero fue inútil, ya que éste lo esquivó escavando en el suelo. Pikachu esquivó con dificultad las garras del tipo Normal, pero cuando estaba por estampar su cola en su rostro, se desvió, golpeando el suelo.

–No creas que no estoy preparado para lidiar con los ataques de agua. –El regordete se empezó a reír, encolerizándome.

Pensé en lo estúpido que era dejar que su tipo Roca recibiera el Terremoto estando bajo tierra, pero fue cuando el camello estampó sus pies en el suelo, que el Rhyperior salió de debajo del aturdido Pikachu, golpeándolo de lleno. Tanto el taladrador, como el Pokémon de garras filosas, se empezaron a reír cuando mi roedor cayó al suelo debilitado, producto del daño producido por el Terremoto y Escavar. "¡Eso lo pagarán! Keldeo, cubre a Pikachu." Lancé una Poké Ball, de la cual salió Tyranitar. "Amigo, por ahora solo serás tú contra esos dos, usa Terremoto y fulmínalos".

–Joseph, usaré Terremoto… –El pelinegro asintió, comprendiendo que debía hacer.

Banette apareció al lado del veloz Crobat, sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo en una de sus alas, cosa que logró hacer que cayera al suelo. El regordete ordenó Ataque Ala de vuelta, pero su Pokémon venenoso aún no era capaz de volver al aire, así que se enfocó en ayudar al Pokémon bovino, que aún era estaba siendo afectado por la confusión, y se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo. Por otro lado, los otros dos Pokémon del comandante de Geyser estaban actuando bajo su propio criterio, una cualidad que me sorprendió ligeramente. Mientras que el Rhyperior se preparaba para contraatacar usando Fisura, su compañero lo cubría, preparado para cualquier movimiento. "Tyranitar, evita ante todo que use ese ataque". El Pokémon Taladro estaba cargando energía en sus pies, listo para provocar un devastador ataque, si eso le salía bien, todo el piso posiblemente sería demolido. Keldeo recogió al roedor, trayéndomelo de vuelta, yo lo tomé en brazos, y al mirar sus heridas en el rostro, decidí regresarlo a la Poké Ball. "Lo siento amigo, esto es por tu bien… Deberemos hablar más a fondo sobre tu reacción en batalla".

Tyranitar golpeó el suelo con su cola, provocando que el lugar entero temblara. Gengar no fue afectado, pues como si fuera el viento, se elevó en el aire y desapareció junto con el Banette. "Es raro ver Gengar con Levitación hoy en día", pensé asombrado. El Crobat por poco y logró recuperar la capacidad de vuelo, pero fue inútil para el Camerupt, que no soportó el daño auto-infligido sumado al del Terremoto. El Rhyperior no pudo seguir cargando la energía, así que canceló el ataque y respondió causando otro Terremoto, el Zangoose se subió en su espalda, evitando el daño de ambos ataques. Tanto el tipo Tierra/Roca como mi Roca/Siniestro se vieron muy dañados por el conjunto de movimientos tipo Tierra. "Usa Triturar". "Keldeo, enfócate en ese Rhyperior, usa cualquier movimiento acuático para acabarlo."

–Zangoose, recibe cualquier ataque de ese Tyranitar. –No entendía que buscaba con eso, pero lo aprovecharía para dejarlo solo con dos Pokémon.

Mientras que Gengar y Banette lidiaban con el escurridizo Crobat, que esquivaba ataques y cuando podía respondía con Mordisco; el Pokémon mega-evolucionado aguantó uno de los ataques, pero el Gengar no pudo más y fue devuelto a su dispositivo de contención tras caer inconsciente. El Fantasma/Veneno fue remplazado por Spiritomb, que se enfocó en servir de cebo para que Banette buscara el momento para atacar. "Claramente todos los Pokémon de este sujeto son muy poderosos, de no ser por la confusión, ese Camerupt habría sido un grave problema". El Rhyperior, empeñado en evitar cualquier ataque tipo Agua, empezó a usar Doble Equipo, haciéndole muy difícil a Keldeo el reconocer cual era el real. El Zangoose no hizo nada para evitar el mordisco de Tyranitar, que lo levantó del suelo con su mandíbula, y empezó a sacudirlo, era obvio por la sangre corriendo por su boca, que estaba por resultar vencedor.

–¡Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte! Zangoose, Venganza, ¡úsalo antes de que sea muy tarde! –No pensé que esa fuera la estrategia, y al ver como el Pokémon felino alzaba ambas garras y las estampaba en el rostro de Tyranitar, supe que no él no saldría bien parado de dicha situación. El golpe provocó que mi bestia liberara un grito ahogado, e inmediatamente soltara al tipo Normal. Claramente los cálculos del regordete le salieron mal, pues su Pokémon cayó al piso, completamente ensangrentado, parecía debilitado. Pero fue él quien finalmente se levantó, mientras mi Pokémon caía al suelo, completamente derrotado. "Mierda, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Tyranitar sufrir una derrota como esa otra vez". Estaba claro que fue mi error, me confié y no vi lo obvio que era una especie de contraataque, esta ocasión fue Venganza, un ataque tipo Lucha que ve su poder duplicado al recibir un ataque. Mi Pokémon jamás recibiría un ataque tipo Lucha de tal nivel sin salir muy dañado, pero era obvio que ese Zangoose estaba a otro nivel, más comparado con cualquiera de mis rivales.

–Mikaruge, usa Maldición. Juppeta, culmínalo con Sombra Vil. –Mientras regresaba con mucho dolor a mi pseudo legendario, los fantasmas se encargaron de derrotar al Crobat. A la vez que el Spiritomb recibía de lleno un Veneno X, sacrificó parte de su vida para maldecir al Pokémon Murciélago. El daño causado por la Maldición, fue suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la eliminación, y fue el rápido ataque sombrío de la mega, el que terminó el trabajo. Keldeo finalmente encontró a la figura real del Rhyperior, y lo impactó con Escaldar, a cambio recibió un Puño Trueno, pero el primer ataque bastó para dejar al comandante con su último Pokémon.

–Rayos, creo que sí nos confiamos de nuestro nivel de poder como equipo, nunca llegamos a pensar en el Team Ion como una verdadera amenaza; claramente eso fue un error –El sujeto miró de reojo a su dañado tipo Normal, y era clara la frustración en su rostro. –Pero eso no significa que…

Un temblor sacudió tan jodidamente fuerte la torre, que pensé que se caría a pedazos, por suerte el piso aguantó; pero ese solo fue el principio de los problemas que estaban por empezar. Un rayo de energía atravesó medio salón, eliminando a la mayoría de miembros del Team Geyser y sus Pokémon, algunos chillaron, otros no llegaron a producir un solo sonido, pero estaba claro que estaban siendo asesinados. Otro temblor sacudió la torre, y fue una aún más fuerte que el anterior. Con terror vi como Regirock empezó a moverse, dándole apoyo a los últimos Claydol, pues ya no quedaban más Baltoy combatiendo. "¿Quién Giratinas lo activó? Mierda, ahora no hay opción… Keldeo, estoy seguro que hará falta que luchemos contra él". El legendario se acercó a mí, y me miró con decisión.

–«No estoy seguro de poder derrotarlo, pero no puedo dejarme vencer por el temor. Esto es una prueba, Ash… Estoy seguro que Arceus está asegurándose que seamos dignos del verdadero poder». Aunque no concordaba del todo con él, no podía negar que sería el momento de demostrar de que somos capaces… "Si no podemos con él, nunca cambiaremos éste corroído mundo. Derrotar a Regirock será nuestro primer paso para mejorar la situación global".


	15. El Autómata de Roca

**El Autómata de Roca**

* * *

–¡Ash, Joseph! –Miré en todas direcciones, y fue así que me di cuenta que Tabitha y sus subordinados habían ido junto a sus camaradas supervivientes al ataque del autómata. Finalmente encontré la fuente de las voces, eran May, Serena y Cozmo. Entre mi novia y el profesor ayudaban a caminar a la castaña, que renqueaba, pues tenía un pie ensangrentado. Serena llevaba a su Plusle en un hombro, pero no había rastro del Minun ni ningún otro Pokémon.

–¡Por Arceus! ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿May, que te pasó en la pierna? –El primero en preguntar fui yo, que me acerqué a Serena. Entre Joseph y Cozmo se enfocaron en limpiar la herida de la castaña.

–Revelamos el secreto, ya sabemos la ubicación de Groudon, el problema es que ellos también la saben. –No necesitaba preguntar, para saber a quienes se refería Serena, con "ellos".

–Pero, ¿qué se encontraron ahí dentro? ¿Saben algo de por qué ahora Regirock está atacando? –Cada vez me sentía más ofuscado por lo que ocurría.

–En esa cámara estaban varios de los investigadores y científicos del Team Geyser. Mientras May y Serena se encargaron de los guardias, yo me acerqué a quien era el experto que los ayudó, y resultó ser un conocido. Su nombre es Sugaku, y también perdió el empleo durante la crisis. Está claro que cada quien lidió con sus problemas de maneras distintas... La cuestión es que ellos lograron abrir una cámara secreta dentro de la habitación, y aunque intenté impedirlo, logaron desvelar la verdad. El mensaje estaba en Unown, y eran coordenadas. Pero apenas el mensaje fue revelado en la roca, las letras tomaron vida y desaparecieron, eso causó el temblor de hace un rato… –Ante lo dicho por Cozmo, entendí todo.

–Que expusieran las letras Unown, fue lo que activó a Regirock… Estaremos en problemas si la gente de Geyser no logra controlarlo. –Un temblor más sacudió el lugar, y ahora noté que varias personas con ropa típica de los arqueólogos, estaban acompañando a los miembros del Team Geyser

–Por cierto, estoy así, porque recibí el ataque de un maldito Cacturne. Ahora entiendo porque los odias… Minun y Plusle pelearon de maravilla, pero ya para el final lograron derrotar a mi Minun. Plusle lo vengó, verdad que sí, amiguito. –El Pokémon rojizo emitió un sonido chillón, saltado ligeramente en el hombro de Serena. Un golpe más sacudió el edificio entero, y fue entonces que entendí porque me sentía incómodo al entrar a la torre.

–¡Retirada! –Todos volteamos a ver al grupo de terroristas, y pude apreciar como Regirock cargaba nuevamente lo que presumiblemente era un Electrocañón. La mujer morena y el regordete ordenaron a sus únicos Pokémon restantes destruir una pared, el hueco formado daba directo al desierto.

–Debemos seguirlos, no podemos… –Sabía que debía luchar contra ese legendario, pero me parecía más sencillo y prioritario el lidiar con la gente de Geyser.

–Ya no vale de nada, los investigadores de ahí dentro ya mandaron la información a su gente, a través de un dispositivo de mensaje por ondas de radio. No ganaremos nada siguiéndolos… Además, sería un peligro dejar a Regirock en ese estado, podría salir de la torre y atacar a cualquiera que se adentre en el desierto, lo mejor será derrotarlo, y de ser posible, contenerlo atrapándolo. –Volteé al hoyo por donde cobardemente escapaban los pocos miembros del Team Geyser restantes, y juró que el regordete se rió al verme, justo cuando saltaba junto a la morena, usando un equipo de paracaidismo. "Ya nos volveremos a ver, malditos". –Y claro, cabe resaltar que no contamos con equipo como ese… ¿O sí? –Todos ignoramos al profesor, enfocándonos en el legendario, que ahora caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros, ya no había señal de otro Pokémon que no fuera él, lo demás solo eran cadáveres. Pude notar como May, Serena y el profesor, hacía lo posible para no prestar atención al "cementerio" al lado nuestro.

–Estén listos, vamos a enfrentar a un Pokémon legendario, no lo olviden… Les recomiendo que no usen más de dos Pokémon, lo mejor en este caso es ser tácticos, no debemos atacar en desorden.

Al lado de Keldeo se colocó Dragalge, por ahora estaba decidido a esperar antes de llamar a Metagross. Serena mantuvo a su Plusle, y además decidió utilizar a su Pancham. May estaba usando a Blastoise y su Blaziken. Y, por último, Joseph mantuvo a su Mega-Banette y Spiritomb. El profesor nos aclaró que volvería a la cámara para terminar de reunir información. Joseph se lo negó, pero el sujeto terminó por actuar a su manera, ignorando dicha orden. "Espero que no muera, lo necesitaremos…". "Keldeo, es hora de empezar, usa Espada Santa. Dragalge, Pulso Dragón".

–Pancham, Corpulencia, no te alejes de mí todavía. Plusle, tú igual, usa Maquinación, y prepárate para apoyar a quien lo necesite.

–Finta, Mikaruge. Juppeta, tu ataca desde atrás usando Golpe Fantasma.

La marioneta y el Pokémon legión desaparecieron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la primera a través de un portal y el segundo desvaneciéndose en el aire. Mi dragón lanzó su pulso de energía morada desde lejos, apenas molestando al imponente legendario, que seguía acercándose lentamente a nosotros. Keldeo intentó embestir a la creatura, pero recibió un poderosos puñetazo en la quijada, que lo alejó parcialmente de la zona del combate. Tras el potente golpe de puño, claramente el legendario se estaba volviendo más lento…

–Ash, necesito que me ayudes. –La castaña, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, me pidió ayuda para que le sirviera de apoyo, a lo que yo acepté sin problema. –Gracias. –Asentí sin separar la vista del campo de batalla. –Blaziken, usa Patada Salto Alto, y Blastoise, Hidrobomba.

Ambos fantasmas reaparecieron, pero fue de poca utilidad. La marioneta no pudo golpearlo, pues fue atacada por lo que identifiqué como Rayo Carga, lo que claramente aumentó el ataque especial del autómata. Pero ello no fue determinante, pues cuando el Spiritomb golpeó en el pecho al Pokémon de roca, que fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le legendario golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, produciendo un Terremoto, que afectó tanto a Blastoise, como a Dragalge. El movimiento de tierra influenció en que la tortuga errara su ataque de agua, mientas que mi dragón no pudo seguir lanzando sus pulsos de energía. Blaziken, que había evitado el Terremoto saltando, fue lapidado por una pila de rocas; por el quejido que liberó, era de esperar que se hubiera dañado por fallar el ataque tipo Lucha. Mientras que la tortuga, que se hallaba más cerca del legendario que mi dragón, de nuevo fue atacada; recibió de lleno un torrente de electricidad, el cual identifique como un Atactrueno. Los Pokémon de Serena no fueron afectados, pues nunca se alejaron de ella; ahora los dos tenían sus estadísticas aumentadas.

–Esto es malo… May, Serena, enfóquense en incomodar a Regirock. Ash, realiza ataques frontales, yo me enfocaré en bajar sus estadísticas. –Todos procedimos de inmediato antes las órdenes de Joseph.

"¡Keldeo!", el legendario acuático se colocó frente a mí, tras reincorporarse en la batalla. "Necesito que te cuides de los brazos de Regirock, debes acercarte y atacarlo con Escaldar, cáusale una quemadura para disminuir su ataque físico, eso nos facilitará el enfrentarlo de manera directa". "Dragalge, intercala el uso de Hidrobomba y Pulso Dragón, asegúrate de mantenerlo ocupado con ataques puramente frontales, solamente evita acercarte mucho, no queremos que un Terremoto nos arruine la diversión".

–Bien, Juppeta, Mikaruge, aprovechen su cercanía para usar Maldición y Rencor respectivamente. Lo siento chicos, pero para salir de esta, tendremos que sacrificarnos un poco. –Claramente Joseph iría por un estilo de batalla arriesgado, poniendo a su Pokémon en una posición poco favorable. A pesar de eso, sus dos compañeros se mantuvieron fieles y no dudaron en acatar dichas órdenes.

–Blastoise, Blaziken, acérquense por la izquierda y prepárense para lo que sé que les lance. –Los dos compañeros de May se habían acercado a nosotros, tanto Blastoise, que se recuperó del ataque eléctrico, como Blaziken, que logró salir de la tumba de rocas, eso sí, viendo su velocidad disminuida. Ambos Pokémon empezaron a acercarse al legendario, apenas Dragalge inició sus ataques distantes distrayendo momentáneamente a Regirock.

–Bien, es momento de entrar al combate, chicos. Pancham, sortea el campo por el lado derecho e intenta derribarlo con Tiro Vital. Plusle, ayuda a Dragalge con Refuerzo. –Lo sonreí de soslayo a mi novia, agradeciéndole con un gesto por la ayuda. Desde que participé en las misiones iniciales junto a Joseph y ella, me percaté que, en relación con su estilo de batalla, el combate de apoyo es algo en lo que sobresale por mucho.

Los primeros en actuar fueron los fantasmas, ambos, tras el ataque inicial, quedaron más cerca del legendario que cualquier otro Pokémon. El Spiritomb se cubrió de una llama de oscuridad eterna, que se elevó para cubrir a Pokémon de roca; el efecto es básicamente limitar la capacidad de ejecutar algún ataque a aquel que sea afectado, aunque el resultado es impredecible. "Ojalá pierda puntos de poder en Terremoto", pensé con un atisbo de esperanza. Seguido del Pokémon Prohibido, la marioneta usó el clavo espectral para sacrificar parte de lo que le quedaba de vida, para así maldecir al legendario.

Una vez los Pokémon tipo Fantasma diezmaron al legendario, los demás entraron en escena. De paso a paso, el autómata ya había recorrido poco más de la mitad del gran salón, unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente. Nosotros no podíamos retroceder más, o de lo contrario ingresaríamos a la cámara del secreto, zona que no nos permitiría llevar a cabo la batalla de manera cómoda. Fueron esos cuarenta y tantos metros, lo que el resto de Pokémon recorrieron para realizar los ataques correspondientes, mientras los fantasmas se mantuvieron detrás del legendario, los Pokémon de May se le acercaron desde el flanco izquierdo, Keldeo lo hizo de frente y Pancham desde el flanco derecho.

El primero en atacar fue el más rápido del grupo, Keldeo, que aprovechando una apertura causada por el impacto a medias de una Hidrobomba de Dragalge, lanzó un potente chorro de agua hirviendo. El movimiento tipo Agua no causó el efecto secundario deseado, así que Keldeo se replegó hacía atrás ante el inminente ataque del tipo Roca. Regirock empezó a vibrar, creando ondas de movimiento en la tierra; no era Terremoto, era un movimiento menos potente, inmediatamente supe que era Terratemblor. Era obvio pensar eso, pues el efecto de las vibraciones causó que tanto los Pokémon de May como el de Serena, perdieran velocidad de movimiento.

Al verse rodeado, el legendario se enfocó en donde vio mayor amenaza, así que, tras un sonido robótico, acompañado de luces intermitentes en sus ojos, varias rocas empezaron a salir del suelo. May le ordenó a Blastoise usar si caparazón para cubrirse, y a Blaziken saltar sobre su compañero para impulsarse. De nuevo, el legendario usó Tumba Rocas en el inicial de fuego, pero la castaña estaba preparada esta vez, Golpe Roca fue la solución…

El pollo ígneo usó su puño para despejar el camino, y de esa manera aprovechar el momentum para golpear la parte superior del legendario con Patada Salto Alta. Esta ocasión no falló, así que el impacto bastó para desequilibrar al Pokémon de tipo Roca. Pero eso no fue todo, pues el panda luchador, que aprovechó que el legendario estaba enfocado en sus compañeros para acercarse aún más, utilizó toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, para tomar una de sus patas y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Era esperable que no pudiera moverlo mucho, pero tomando en cuenta su estatura, no dejó de ser un espectáculo interesante de ver.

No pensamos un solo momento en celebrar, éramos más que conscientes de que haría falta más que solo un par de ataques súper eficaces para vencerlo. El siguiente conjunto de órdenes fue lanzado al aire, pero esta vez no salió como esperábamos. El Pokémon de roca recibió un ataque de Garra de Sombra por parte de Banette, pero la mega fue derrotada con un poderoso Terratemblor, que terminó con la poca energía que le quedaba.

–¡Aguante!

Spiritomb, que había atacado con Sombra Vil, apenas y pudo activar el moviendo de protección, antes de recibir el efecto de Terratemblor. Joseph tuvo que acercarse al campo, cubierto por Dragalge y Plusle, para así regresar a su marioneta a la Poké Ball. El Aguante evitó que el Pokémon Prohibido cayera derrotado, pero era claro que no soportaría mucho más. A los demás no les fue mejor: Blaziken fue golpeado por Roca Afilada, y su compañero recibió de lleno un Rayo Carga, la tortuga no lo soportó y quedó inconsciente.

Keldeo sí pudo golpear la espalda del legendario con Aqua Jet, pero inmediatamente recibió también un Rayo Carga, considerablemente más poderoso que el que acabó con Blastoise. Pancham, fue afectado por el Terratemblor que iba dirigido a los fantasmas, así qué Serena envió a su roedor para ayudarlo, yo hice los mismo con Dragalge. En medio de todo lo que pasaba, el legendario se recubrió de partículas de metal, lo cual inmediatamente reconocí como el efecto del uso de Defensa de Hierro. "Mierda…".

–Gracias, Serena… –Dijo May, al recibir de vuelta la Poké Ball de Blastoise, que mi novia se tuvo que encargar de ir al campo de batalla a "recoger". Serena se limitó a sonreírle, para luego mirar a Joseph en busca de direcciones.

–Ese desgraciado se está aumentado la defensa física, será imposible derrotarlo con ataques del mismo estilo… Enfoquémonos en los ataques especiales, debemos coordinarnos mejor, o no ganaremos esta batalla. –El pelinegro dejó de mirarnos, para enfocarse en el lento acercamiento del legendario, que por un momento dejó de atacar. –Mierda… Odio tener que hacer esto. Aprovechen el momento que les estoy por dar… –El líder, sin mirarnos, nos aclaró. –¡Mikaruge, Legado!

Ni May, Serena o yo nos esperábamos eso por parte Joseph… Puede que su estilo de combate, dado su favoritismo por los tipo Fantasma, sea arriesgado; pero él rara vez suele usar movimientos que dañen directamente a sus Pokémon, claro sin tomar en cuenta Maldición. Hay que entender la carga moral que eso implica, pues Maldición no debilitará totalmente al Pokémon, a menos que sea usada indiscriminadamente. Pero es diferente a cuando se usan movimientos como Explosión, Autodestrucción, o en éste caso, Legado, pues el único resultado será debilitar del todo a tu compañero.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Spiritomb se alejó del legendario, acercándose a Joseph, listo para ser devuelto a la Poké Ball. El fantasma se cubrió con un aura oscura, llena de motas moradas, y pasado un segundo, su cuerpo fantasmal fue reabsorbido por la roca ritual, como señal clara de que se había sacrificado. Pero a diferencia de cómo debía ocurrir, nada le pasó a Regirock… La misma aura tuvo que haber aparecido sobre el legendario, pero no fue así.

–¿Por qué sus estadísticas no bajan? ¿¡Por qué no pasa nada!? –La frustración en la voz de Joseph denotaba cuanto le afectó el haber llegado a la necesidad de usar Legado… Por mucho que lo pensaba, no entendía que salió mal, pero fue entonces que me la realización me alcanzó.

–Cuerpo Puro. –Pensé en voz alta.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó agresivamente el pelinegro.

–La habilidad de los Regis es y siempre ha sido Cuerpo Puro… Lo había olvidado, pero eso lo leí en un libro del laboratorio del Profesor Oak. –A decir verdad, no me agradó del todo recordar la época en que estudié con el anciano, pero tampoco es que pudiera borrar del todo ese desgraciado pasado.

–¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Ahora será el inútil el uso de movimientos de reducción de estadísticas… Debemos quemar a ese maldito, esa es la única manera… ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Chandela, Fuego Fatuo!

–Joseph, espera… –Serena intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

El pelinegro no estaba como para escuchar razones… Lanzó la Ocaso Ball al aire y el Pokémon Shiny apareció en el campo de batalla, inmediatamente la criatura aumentó el tamaño de las llamas de su cuerpo, y las lanzó al Regi. Parecía que funcionaría, pero el Pokémon se defendió cubriéndose con Roca Afilada; el movimiento tipo Roca se repitió, goleando desde abajo al fantasma, que por el momento era el único Pokémon atacando al Regi. Dado su cansancio acumulado, ese ataque bastó para que el cuarto Pokémon de Joseph fuera derrotado.

–Me lleva Giratina… Chandela, vuelve. –El desgraciado fantasma volvió a su capsula sin pena ni gloria.

–Actuaste impulsivamente dejándote llevar por el momento, debiste haber esperado para realizar una estrategia de grupo. Serena intentó detenerte, pero decidiste no escucharla. Eso fue terriblemente poco profesional de tu parte, "líder". –El veneno en mi voz resultó más evidente de lo que esperaba, ganándome un par de miradas desaprobatorias de las chicas.

–¡Lo sé! Mierda… Lo mejor será que vaya con el Profesor Cozmo, de todas maneras, los Pokémon que me quedan no serán demasiado útiles. –Me sorprendió su reacción, ¿en serio pensaba dejarnos en ese momento? Estaba por reclamarle, pero fue Serena quien lo detuvo.

–¡No lo harás! Eres el líder lo quieras o no, sí ya no estas cómodo con el puesto, puedes demitir cuando volvamos a Unova, pero por ahora terminaremos esto. No importa si los Pokémon que te quedan no tienen ventaja de tipo, tu ayuda será necesaria. –Me habría puesto celoso, de no ser porque su tono de voz era más serio de lo que jamás escuché en ella.

–Está bien, tiene razón… Nukenin, Fuwaride, salgan, los necesito. –Tanto el globo fantasma, como la exuvia maldita aparecieron en el campo.

Me alegró ver al Shedinja, pues era precisamente el mismo que en el pasado me perteneció; se lo intercambié a Joseph mientras realizábamos la misión de iniciación en Sinnoh. Esa ocasión quise variar de equipo, así que lo añadí a mi equipo; el pelinegro al verlo, me suplicó que se lo intercambiara, pues él no poseía a dicho tipo Fantasma, ya que, según él, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de atrapar a un Nincada. Finalmente yo accedí, de todas formas, era un cambio de bicho por bicho, aunque pienso que salí ganado. A cambio de mi Shedinja, recibí un hermoso Volcarona, que, según Joseph, tuvo que atrapar durante una misión en el Castillo Ancestral de Unova, pues se puso muy violento ante su presencia. Pensé en traerlo a Hoenn, pero no mentía cuando dijo que era agresivo, pues hasta el momento se ha negado a seguir mis órdenes.

–Bien, en ese caso… ¡Plusle, usa Maquinación y luego Atactrueno! ¡Pancham, Corpulencia y luego Demolición! –La voz de Serena me regresó a la realidad, así que la acompañé, pensando las siguientes órdenes. "Keldeo, sigue así, vas bien… Acompaña a Dragalge. Ataquen de largo, enfocándose en su abdomen, usen juntos Escaldar. Deben causar quemadura a cualquier costo".

–Nukenin, Sombra Vil. Fuwaride, Viento Siniestro.

–¡Blaziken, Ave Brava! Glaceon, sal y usa Rayo Hielo.

El primero en atacar fue el tipo Fuego/Lucha, que se lanzó al aire con un giro, y elevando sus patas delanteras, embistió de llenó al legendario. El golpe fue fulminante, pero Regirock apenas y se tambaleó un poco, y tras ello, levantó un brazo y golpeó al inicial de Hoenn, que cayó derrotado. El ataque de Blaziken pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso, pues el Regi, tras rodearse de un aura oscura, que identifiqué como Maldición, empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra. El Drifblim de Joseph recibió una Avalancha, el golpe fue crítico, derrotándolo de un golpe; al menos el Resquicio afectó al legendario, pues ya se empezaba a notar el daño en su cuerpo. Luego fue Shedinja al que atacó, pero por suerte el Terratemblor que iba dirigido a él, no le hizo nada, claro, al ser un ataque no súper eficaz, su habilidad lo ayudó. El impacto de Sombra Vil fue efectivo, pero como de costumbre, fue insuficiente.

El Rayo Hielo se combinó con los dos Escaldar, era una lucha por ver cual causaba primero su efecto secundario, pero el legendario escupió un rayo de luz en nuestra dirección, el cual Dragalge recibió para protegernos; el dragón cayó derrotado tras recibir el Hiperrayo. Pero no todo era malo, pues finalmente Keldeo logró causar la esperada quemadura. "Basta de ataques lejanos, acércate y usa Espada Santa". Llamé a Metagross y procedí a mega-evolucionarlo, siendo consciente del poder de ataque que nos haría falta. "Puño Meteoro, no te contengas".

Los Pokémon siguieron cayendo uno por uno, ahora fue el turno del Plusle de Serena, que fue derrotado una vez logró que su ataque eléctrico golpeara al Regi, y con él, el Glaceon de May. Poco importaba que la quemadura mermara al legendario, pues sus estadísticas estaban demasiado elevadas, como para hacerle frente de manera segura; solo su velocidad estaba mermada, y eso era lo que nos mantenía parcialmente seguros. El Terremoto que acabó con el roedor de mi novia y el tipo Hielo de May, también dañó significativamente al panda, provocando que fallara el Demolición que Serena ordenó.

Una tumba de rocas enterró al Bicho/Fantasma, y de paso afectó indirectamente a mis dos Pokémon. "Usa Levitón e intenta de nuevo con Puño Meteoro". "Keldeo, enfócate en apoyar a Metagross, usa Hidrobomba". Ahora Joseph, se encargó de dar apoyo a May, pues quedó sin Pokémon con los cuales batallar. Serena, convencida de que lo necesitaría más adelante, llamó al agotado panda. Tanto Delphox como Sylveon aparecieron frente a ella; Pancham se sentó justo al lado nuestro.

–Humanos, han ingresado donde no debían, y saquearon los secretos que me encomendaron proteger. ¡Mi deber es eliminarlos! –Los cuatro miramos al campo de batalla, donde el legendario recibía el Psíquico y Brillo Mágico de los Pokémon de la pelimiel, el Gigadrenado de Beautifly y el Hoja Mágica de Roserade, los últimos Pokémon de May. La voz robótica que la creatura utilizó, causó que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran. Ignorando todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo, de los ojos del autómata salió un rayo de luz blanca como nunca he visto… El Hiperrayo fulminó a todos los Pokémon de May y Serena, dejando a la primera sin más Pokémon con los cuales luchar. Pero eso no fue todo… Ese ataque tenía un destino, y éramos nosotros.

Keldeo y Metagross aún resentían un Trueno que fue dirigió a ambos, así que no tenían como ayudarnos… Al notar como Joseph saltó con May en brazos lejos de la trayectoria del Hiperrayo, noté que el Regi se había enfocado principalmente en mí a la hora de atacar. "Sabes que soy una amenaza, ¿no es así, maldito?". Respiré profundamente, "dejándome llevar", sentí mi aura fluir como el agua del océano… El sentimiento de la furia eterna inundó cada parte de mi ser, y ello me permitió utilizar mi aura a voluntad. Tomé a Serena, abrazándola, y agarré de una pata al panda. Cerrando mis ojos, dejé que la energía me desbordara.

La barrera aural apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que la energía blanca nos impactara, pero no fue suficiente para desvanecerla… El Hiperrayo apenas y fue desviado, por lo cual terminó golpeando el techo del salón, por sobre la cámara secreta, desmoronando gran parte de la zona sur de la torre. El lugar quedó a oscuras por un momento, y luego solo hubo luz.


	16. Desmantelar Roca por Roca

**Desmantelar Roca por Roca**

* * *

Tosí una vez el polvo se asentó, a causa de una ligera irritación en mi nariz. Miré al cielo, que ya no estaba restringido por el concreto, el imponente Sol del deserto ardía con ímpetu en las alturas. Ayudé a Serena a levantarse, y una vez que me aseguré de que estuviera bien, miré el resto del salón. Inmediatamente me percaté que solo quedaban mis Pokémon y el panda, el resto estaba completamente derrotado, asemejándose a varios de los cadáveres que tapizaban el lugar…

–¿Están bien? –Temí que algo lo pudiera haber ocurrido a May y Joseph, pero inmediatamente, de entre los escombros, escuché las voces de ambos. El pelinegro fue el primero en aparecer, luego May, que se reincorporó con su ayuda, se colocó a su lado.

–Debo ir a buscar al profesor, ese ataque por poco y acaba con toda la torre, y temo que la cámara no quedara en buen estado. –Afirmó el supuesto líder.

–Yo iré contigo, de todas formas, ya ninguno de los dos tenemos como luchar. –Inmediatamente la castaña miró al campo de batalla. Yo la imité, y pude notar que los Pokémon de ella y Serena estaban intentando volver a ponerse en pie.

Le indiqué a May y mi novia que me dieran las Poké Balls, y me acerqué a las ruinas que ahora era el campo de batalla, donde estaban los Pokémon, para regresarlos a ellas. Regirock estaba estático, como si fuera una estatua, probablemente estuviera recargándose tras el uso de tal cantidad de energía. Con una seña, les indiqué a Keldeo y Metagross que estuvieran listos. Una vez volví al lado de Serena, le entregué sus dos Poké Balls, luego hice lo mismo con la castaña; tuve que pasar por sobre los escombros del muro de concreto para llegar a ella.

–Ustedes busquen al profesor, yo me haré cargo de Regirock… Ahora lo volvió personal.

–… ¡Nos haremos cargo de Regirock! Yo también quiero vencerlo, nadie derrota a tantos Pokémon míos o de mis amigos de un solo ataque y se sale con la suya. –Sabía que sería inútil que replicara, así que acepté la ayuda de Serena sin decir nada. May y Joseph agradecieron, y tras ello empezaron a trepar por sobre los escombros, para ingresar a lo que era la cámara oculta; May pudo hacerlo gracias a la ayuda del pelinegro. –¿Pancham, crees que puedas seguir luchando? –El pequeño panda asintió emocionado, un "Pan, Pancham" fue todo lo que mi novia necesitaba escuchar.

–Metagross, Keldeo… Ahora somos muchos menos que antes, así que no lo subestimen por más que parezca estar cansado. –Mis Pokémon aceptaron, colocándose frente a mí nuevamente. –Defensa de Hierro y Paz Mental, prepárense para lo que viene.

–Pancham, usa Corpulencia una vez más… Eso nos ha ayudado mucho durante todo el combate. –La chica sacó la última Poké Ball de su bolsa, era la misma que arrebaté a aquel entrenador amoral en Ciudad Coumarine. –¡Fraxure, Danza Dragón! –El dragón verde apareció frente a mi novia, rodeándose de un torbellino de energía morada, que cargó su velocidad y ataque físico.

–¿Lista, preciosa? –Serena sonrió de soslayo, pero esa expresión duró poco, pues finalmente me miró seria.

–Sí, no pienso dejarte luchar solo esta batalla. –Una vez los cuatro Pokémon aumentaron determinadas estadísticas, como si el tiempo siempre hubiera estado a nuestro favor, los sonidos robóticos se dejaron escuchar nuevamente.

–Pero… Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo hacemos para ganarle? –Una vez más, al ver el estado de la torre y el de los Pokémon que lucharon contra el Regi, la inseguridad volvió a mí. Miré en dirección a donde se hallaba el legendario, su posición ahora estaba mucho más adelantada que nunca. Comprender eso, me dio a entender que la batalla anterior fue inútil, pues no solo apenas lo dañamos, sino que, además, tan siquiera pudimos detener su avance hacia nuestra dirección, a pesar de su limitada velocidad.

Me sentía tenso, mi fe de salir victorioso fue deteriorándose cada segundo que pensaba más en el asunto. Miré al Pokémon de casi dos metros, poco, considerando la enormidad de su presencia. Pero eso no importaba, pues su alto peso era fácilmente deducible, el como todos nuestros Pokémon apenas pudieron hacerlo perder el equilibrio, era prueba de ello. Recordé la sensación que sentí al ver a poderoso Charizard de Alain aparecer durante nuestra batalla por la final, la sensación de estar frente a un muro infranqueable, que ambos emiten, es incuestionable.

Pero existe una gran diferencia, y es que indudablemente existe una enorme brecha de poder entre ambos, aun tomando en cuenta la mega-evolución del Charizard. Regirock es metafórica y literalmente un muro, una creatura formada por rocas duras como el diamante; él es ridículamente resistente y poderoso. "¿Cómo lo venzo?", al sentir algo tomar mi mano, volteé hacia ella, encontrándome con los bellos ojos de Serena.

–No lo pienses demasiado, confía en tu capacidad, así como lo hiciste en la final contra el Campeón… Yo me encargaré de apoyarte, juntos hallaremos la forma de derrotar a esa amalgama de rocas andante. –Pasé mi brazo por su cintura, acercándola a mí, y la abracé ligeramente. Tras besar su frente, la liberé de mi cursi agarre.

–Bien, en ese caso, ¡acabemos con ese maldito legendario! –Despejé mi mente de dudas, sabiendo que ellas no harían bien a mis Pokémon, sobre todo a Keldeo. Me enfoqué en el objetivo: Salir de esa desgraciada torre con vida, sin bajas en el equipo y con Serena en perfecto estado. –¡Escaldar! ¡Puño Meteoro!

–Golpe Doble y Demolición.

Los cuatro Pokémon corrieron en medio del desgastado salón, brincando cuanto obstáculo se hallara en su camino, recorridos unos diez metros, cruzaron sus trayectorias, esquivando el Trueno que lanzó el Pokémon de roca. Tras aquel cruce, Pancham y Keldeo se mantuvieron juntos, dejando ligeramente atrás a Metagross y Fraxure; desde que llegamos a Hoenn, ambos tipo Lucha formaron una cercana relación, al menos más cercana que la mayoría de Pokémon del grupo. Pancham saltó en la espalda del unovense, y dando un giro en el aire, estrelló su puño en la cabeza del Regi. El momento fue aprovechado por Keldeo para lanzar su torrente de agua a los pies del Pokémon tipo Roca.

Aunque el legendario intentó responder usando Machada en Pancham, fue Keldeo quien lo ayudó, sacándolo del apuro. El poni corrió hacia el panda y lo colocó en su espalda, usando a su favor su gran velocidad. Tras ellos entraron el dragón y la máquina viviente, mi Pokémon fue el primero en atacar, estampando su puño en el rostro, iluminado por luces, del legendario. Pero el Regi no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ello, un paralizante Atactrueno dejó momentáneamente fuera de combate a mi poderoso Pokémon. Por debajo de Metagross apareció el dragón de mediano tamaño, usando ambos colmillos para dar un par de golpes en cada pie del autómata rocoso.

Una vez más el legendario se vio fuera de balance, cayendo sobre su dura espalda en el resquebrajado piso del salón. Pude ver pequeñas agujas sombrías dañar su cuerpo, además, varias rocas al rojo vivo eran apreciables; tanto la Maldición como la quemadura estaban dando efecto finalmente.

–Preciosa, es nuestra oportunidad, podemos aprovechar su momento de debilidad para vencerlo de una vez por todas. –Serena asintió, dejando notar una emoción única en ella… "Aun en esta situación de peligro, ¿lo está disfrutando?". Sonreí genuinamente feliz, después de tanto tiempo de ver a Serena decaída, superando la drogadicción en silencio, al fin la veía disfrutar de lo que hacía, y nada podía hacerme sentir más pleno que eso… "¿A quién engaño?... ¡Yo también lo estoy disfrutando!". "¡Metagross, Keldeo, usen todo su poder! ¡Puño Bala y Espada Santa! –Usaremos Puño Bala y Espada Santa.

–Perfecto, en ese caso… ¡Corte Elevado y Garra Dragón!

Eso era, finalmente daríamos fin a la batalla… El primero en atacar fue Metagross, que, con su puño en el aire, se lanzó a una velocidad inimaginable, golpeando al Regi, que luchaba por volver al combate. Metagross fue seguido por el dragón, pues ambos eran los que se encontraban más cerca del tipo Roca… Las garras verdes de Fraxure rasgaron el abdomen de Regirock, desprendiendo gran cantidad de guijarros, para este punto ya el legendario había perdido bastantes partes de su cuerpo. "No es invencible, su cuerpo puede ser dañado, ¡demolido!".

Serena y yo, sonreíamos victoriosos, ya podíamos saborear la gloria… Pero todo eso se desvaneció, dando paso a una mueca de horror. Todo empezó con la extraña actitud de Keldeo, que detuvo a su compañero de batalla; al preguntar por ello dentro de mi cabeza, sentí los nervios apoderarse de mi ser.

–«Algo anda mal… Su aura está aumentando, puedo sentirla; recuerda que te dije que solo puedo sentir auras demasiado poderosas.» –Y así como Keldeo expuso, sucedió.

El legendario se puso de pie, dejando caer partes de su cuerpo, debajo de la cobertura de minerales, era apreciable un núcleo de roca sólida, negra y brillante. Regirock tomó por sorpresa al dragón y a la máquina, y mirando a ambos, sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color rojo. "Fijar Blanco", reconocí de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, una montaña de rocas afiladas salió del suelo por debajo de ambos Pokémon. Tanto Fraxure como Metagross cayeron al suelo muy debilitados… Pero eso no era todo, pues luego de ello, el Regi golpeó el suelo, generando el Terremoto más poderoso que nunca he llegado a ver. El movimiento de tierra fracturó a un más el suelo, que, de no ser por su grosor, ya habría cedido.

–¡Fraxure, Metagross! ¿Crees que estén bien? –Escuché, cuando ambos logramos ponernos nuevamente en pie, tras haber caído por el poderoso Terremoto. Ante la pregunta de mi novia, no hice más que mantenerme en silencio, mirando fijamente a ambos Pokémon. Nuevamente el legendario estaba buscando recuperar energía, así que estaba totalmente quieto.

Cuando estaba por sacar la Poké Ball de mi Pokémon, noté como, con mucha dificultad, volvió a levitar sobre el suelo. Metagross, usando sus garras, tomó al dragón, alejándose de su enemigo. Una vez frente a nosotros, lo colocó cerca de Serena; ella, en doloroso silencio, lo regresó a su capsula de contención.

–No importa, aún quedan los demás, sé que lo venceremos, estamos cerca de ello, estoy segura. –Mantuve fija mi mirada en ella, admirando su tenacidad y optimismo… Lastimosamente, yo no me estaba sintiendo de esa manera. Menos aún, cuando visualizamos el espectáculo que mostraba el nuevamente en movimiento legendario.

Era sorprendente de ver, pero Regirock se estaba deshaciendo de las últimas rocas de su cuerpo que seguían al rojo vivo, producto de la quemadura. Tras ello, golpeando el suelo, logró reunir material suficiente para regenerar su cuerpo. Usando los escombros, colocó las rocas sobre su negro núcleo, recuperando su heterogénea forma rocosa. "Probablemente la Maldición también perderá su efecto… ¡Mierda, esto es malo!". Le indiqué a Serena que no lo dejáramos seguir con el proceso, así que una mezcla de Espada Santa, Cabezazo Zen y Demolición, fue lo que elegimos para continuar con la eterna batalla.

"No puedo rendirme, no ahora…", ese era el mantra que insistía en pensar, cada vez que uno de nuestros Pokémon recibía un intenso golpe por parte del legendario. Fue con otro vigoroso Puño Bala que más rocas abandonaron el cuerpo del Regi; la Espada Santa que lo precedió volvió a derribar al Pokémon rocoso… Pero como si todo nuestro esfuerzo fuera inútil, Regirock se reincorporó nuevamente, y tras usar Trueno en Metagross y Roca Afilada en Pancham, enfocó toda su atención en Keldeo; pero el poni estaba paralizado por el terror, sentía su aura fluctuar como el viento, daba la sensación de que se desvanecía.

–«No puedo…» –"¡Keldeo!", miré en fijamente al Pokémon tipo Agua/Lucha, que permanecía estático ante la mirada penetrante de Regirock… "Apártate, está usando Fijar Blanco en ti". –«No puedo vencerlo, es indestructible… Yo… Yo jamás podré ser como ellos. Nunca estaré a la altura de mis mentores… Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion… Perdónenme» –Perdí conexión con el aura de Keldeo, en el momento que un poderoso Hidrocañón lo engulló.

Ante lo que parecía ser la derrota de mi legendario, noté como otro Trueno se dirigía hacia mi paralizado Metagross, así que le indiqué que usara Protección. La barrera de luz evitó que el ataque lo afectara, pero estaba claro que el enemigo estaba en gran ventaja sobre nosotros. Regirock no estaba dispuesto a perder dicha ventaja, así con toda la fuerza de su brazo, se dispuso a aplastar al panda, que aún intentaba recuperarse de la Roca Afilada que había recibido hace un rato, usando Machada.

–¡Pancham! –El grito de Serena caló en mi ser, así que me vi en la necesidad de ordenar un movimiento arriesgado.

"¡Metagross, cúbrelo y usa Protección!", él, débilmente flotó hasta colocarse sobre el pequeño tipo Lucha, pero la segunda orden no pudo ser ejecutada. Ya mi mega no poseía el poder para volver a colocar una barrera de energía, así que la Machada le dio directamente en la superficie de su cuerpo, por sobre sus ojos; pude ver una expresión de dolor que nunca había visto en mi tipo Acero. Aunque intentó mantenerse en pie, solo alcanzo para que Pancham saliera de debajo suyo, una vez el panda se alejó del legendario y se acercó a Serena, mi Pokémon metálico perdió su estado mega-evolucionado y se desplomó en el suelo.

Regresé al pseudo legendario a su Poké Ball y busqué con la mirada Keldeo. Mi tipo Agua se hallaba sobre un grupo de escombros, sus parpados estaban cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, varias chispas, producto de la electricidad residual, eran apreciables. Estiré el brazo con un objeto azul blanco y negro en mi mano, la Maya Ball atrapó a Keldeo y éste por fin pudo descansar. Con la Poké Ball de Metagross en mi mano izquierda, y la Maya Ball de Keldeo en la derecha, miré al legendario de firme voluntad, que ahora se hallaba a menos de veinte metros de nosotros…

Nada de lo que intentamos funcionó, ni la Maldición ni la quemadura lo doblegaron, y por cómo nos miraba a Serena y a mí, era claro que estaba dispuesto de traerse la Torre Espejismo al suelo, con tal de anular nuestra existencia… Esos fríos ojos luminosos eran como el vacío que sentí por tantos años. Apreté con fuerza mis manos, al punto que la Poké Ball de Metagross craqueó, me sentía frustrado por los resultados… "Ni todos los Pokémon de cuatro entrenadores de élite pudieron con él, ¿cómo seremos capaces de lidiar con amenazas de mayor tamaño?", salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la cálida mano de Serena tomar mi muñeca.

–Esto aún no se acaba… No mientras tengamos Pokémon con los cuales luchar. –Miré a la chica y luego a su panda; a pesar de todo por lo que pasó, él seguía dispuesto a luchar.

–Tienes razón. –Tomé la última Poké Ball de mi cinturón y me la acerqué al rostro. "Solo quedamos tú y yo… Sé que tenemos todo en contra, pero confío en tu capacidad de lucha. Recuerda que naciste para grandes cosas, así como tu madre". Lancé la Poké Ball verticalmente al aire, y cuando la tomé, Togekiss ya se hallaba sobrevolando el salón, listo para luchar. –Amiguito, sé que debes estar agotado, pero cuento contigo. –El Pancham de Serena me miró determinado, y luego sonrió, diciendo un "cham" asertivo.

–Verás que seremos de gran ayuda. –Ante lo escuchado, tomé la mano de la chica, y la acerqué a mi pecho.

–Eso no lo dudaría ni por un segundo. –El legendario aún no parecía dispuesto a atacar, así que tomé eso a mi favor… –Serena… Estoy orgulloso de ti, orgulloso de la entrenadora en que te has convertido en tan poco tiempo. –La miré directamente a los ojos y la besé, pero ante otro movimiento de tierra, me separé de ella y me dispuse a terminar con la batalla. –Bien, cuento con la ventaja que posee Pancham, así que me enfocaré en explotar el tipo de Togekiss para contralar el aire, mientras tú te encargas del suelo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Sí, me parece una buena estrategia. Empezaremos nosotros… Pancham, acércate y usa Demolición.

–Entiendo… Bueno, cualquier cosa te diré que indicación le doy a Togekiss, para que así estés al tanto. –Serena asintió, ante lo que comuniqué la primera orden. "Empieza usando Reflejo y Pantalla de Luz".

Un par de pantallas de luz cubrieron tanto a Pancham como a Togekiss, aumentando su resistencia a ambos tipos de ataque. De esa manera, el pequeño panda sobrellevó sin demasiado problema el Terratemblor que usó el legendario, aunque su velocidad si se vio afectada. Pero eso no evitó que cumpliera su orden, estrellando su puño contra el abdomen del Regi, justo donde el Puño Bala de Metagross había arrancado de cuajo un par de rocas de gran tamaño. Más rocas cayeron al suelo, cosa que provocó la molestia del nuestro enemigo. "Aura Esfera".

–Yo atacaré, dile a Pancham que retroceda. –Serena actuó como le indiqué, dando espacio a que una esfera de energía golpeara la misma zona derruida de Regirock. Pero nuevamente, ello solo causó el aumento de la furia del legendario. En un movimiento muy sanguinario, el poderoso Pokémon saltó, y con una agilidad anormal, cayó sobre el pandita. El chillido de dolor que liberó el pobre Pokémon, fue suficiente para causar que inmediatamente mirara a Serena.

–¡Pancham! Ash, has algo, ayuda a Pancham, ¡por favor! –Las suplicas de Serena se grabaron en mi mente, así que, sin dudarlo, ordené otra Aura Esfera. Pero la situación no salió como esperaba… El legendario miró fijamente a mi ave férrica, y tras usar Fija Blanco, la atacó con Roca Afilada. El ataque súper efectivo causó que Togekiss cayera al suelo, completamente debilitada.

Regirock constantemente era rodeado de un aura oscura y luego un aura azulada brillante, primero una y luego otra. Entendí pronto que lo que hacía era potenciar su defensa y ataque con Maldición, para luego usar Fuerza Bruta en el pobre panda; anulando hacía el efecto del ataque tipo Lucha, que baja ambas estadísticas antes mencionadas. Cuando Pancham empezó a escupir sangre y sus huesos tronaron, Serena no pudo soportar más el ver la escena sin hacer nada…

Antes de que saliera en ayuda de su Pokémon, tuve que detenerla tomando su mano. Serena estaba tan dispuesta a salvar al panda, que empezó a golpear mi pecho con la intención de que la liberara, pero yo me negué a ceder. Pero ello no resultaba de mi agrado, pues, aunque lo hacía por su seguridad, los cada vez menos audibles gritos de Pancham me estaban llevando al límite de la desesperación.

Era más que consiente de como mi poder del aura no bastaría para vencer a Regirock, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que asesinara a Pancham sin al menos hacer el intento de detenerlo. Aun con Serena entre mis brazos, ya no forcejeando, sino más bien gimoteando de manera desesperada, respiré, concentrándome en las palabras de la extraña consciencia dentro de mi ser. "Debo dejarme llevar…", sentí una intensa energía recorrer mi cuerpo, así que me preparé para luchar mano a mano contra Regirock.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, al abrir los ojos, no me encontré con Serena ni Regirock, lo que tenía frente a mí era el desgastado piso del salón, un charco de sangre estaba bañando mi rostro y parte del suelo donde estaba acostado. No tardé en percatarme que no era yo mismo quien controlaba ese cuerpo, mi consciencia y la de Togekiss estaban total mente fusionadas; eso fue lo que detecté al realizar una rápida lectura de auras.

Una vez me levanté del suelo, me di cuenta que ya no veía a través de los ojos de Togekiss, ahora estaba de regreso en mi cuerpo. Serena ya no lloraba, pues veía con asombro lo que sucedía… Togekiss estaba recuperando altura, aún con sus alas enrojecidas por el líquido carmín. Pero lo sorprendente no era eso, era su figura, ya que había cambiado ligeramente. Las manchas en su cuerpo ya no solo eran rojas y azules, pues parte de ellas ahora eran negras; además, sobre su cabeza, cambiaron los tres apéndices similares a cuernos. Ahora los de los lados eran similares a mechones de mi cabello, igual de negros que las manchas que aparecieron en su abdomen; el del centro mezcló el azul y el rojo, dando como resultado una especie de morado fantasmal. Para completar la increíble imagen de mi Pokémon, las plumas de sus alas ahora estaban ennegrecidas, y un torbellino de viento estaba cubriendo su cuerpo; sierras de viento aparecían y desaparecían sobre su espalda, dándole una sensación de poder indescriptible.

Estaba por indicarle que atacara a Regirock, cuando un aullido de agonía salió desde debajo del legendario… Temí lo peor por un momento, pero fue cuando una Poké Ball de Serena brilló desde su bolsa, que empecé a hacerme preguntas. La pelimiel sacó el objeto, y tras un rápido vistazo, me confirmó que era la Poké Ball de Absol.

–¿Pancham? –El tono nervioso de Serena, me obligó a mirar nuevamente a donde pensaba que hallaría el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño Pokémon. No fue así…

Un brillo más intenso que cualquier ataque lanzado ese día, apareció donde antes se encontraba el agonizante pandita. Un quejido robótico de Regirock vino acompañado de un retumbo en el suelo, que de paso levantó una densa cortina de humo. La luz, los quejidos, el polvo, la destrucción… Todo era demasiado abstracto y confuso, como para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, a eso había que sumarle el extraño cambio se Togekiss; en sí la situación era bastante incomprensible.

Algunas respuestas llegaron de parte de un profundo rugido que hizo temblar todo el salón. Yo ese sonido lo había escuchado en varios combates Pokémon, sobre todo en algunos llevados a cabo en Kalos. Supe que Serena llevaba el mismo hilo de pensamiento, cuando la noté saltar de donde se hallaba, a centímetros de mi cuerpo, y tras ello se zambulló en la nube de polvo. No fui lo suficientemente rápido para detenerle, pero si para indicarle a Togekiss que dispersara el polvo.

–Serena… –Me fue imposible no sonreír al ver la escena, que la densidad de la nube oscura ocultaba. Pasé de pensar en si había actuado demasiado tarde cuando le indiqué a Togekiss que atacara, a pensar en lo fortuitito que fue el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Ello, debido a que debajo de todo ese polvo, se encontraba Serena abrazando fuertemente a su Pokémon. Pero no abrazaba al pequeño panda que la acompañó durante tanto tiempo, a ese tipo Lucha que asustaba a los pretendientes de la ex Reina de Kalos; mi novia abrazaba con fuerza a Pangoro, la afortunada evolución que llegó para equilibrar la balanza del combate.

–¡Serena! –La chica fue ligeramente empujada por el gran panda, ante lo que fue mi desesperando llamado, pues Regirock se estaba levantando, con el fin de acabar el combate. Ella volvió a su lugar a mi lado, y dándome le mano, me indicó que concluyéramos la eterna batalla.

–Panch… Pangoro, usa Machada. –Dijo Serena, una vez revisó en su HoloCaster los movimientos disponibles para su "nuevo" Pokémon. En mi caso, gracias a la extraña conexión que me unía a Togekiss, no tuve necesidad de tan siquiera pensar que ataque debía usar.

El hada, usando una combinación de Velocidad Extrema y Ataque Aéreo, voló alto y descendió, golpeando al Regi, que respondió con Avalancha. Las rocas cayeron sobre el ave, y para mi sorpresa, sentí un dolor agudo en mi cuerpo. "Puedo sentir lo mismo que Togekiss…" Ante la realización, me enfoqué en terminar la batalla lo más rápidamente posible. Tras el ataque hacia Togekiss, Pangoro golpeó con todo su poder el abdomen de Regirock, demoliendo gran parte de las rocas en su camino, dejando nuevamente el núcleo oscuro expuesto. El legendario intentó alejarse para recuperar el estado de su cuerpo, pero no pensaba dejarlo.

–Dile a Pangoro que sostenga a Regirock, tengo una idea. –Serena no dudó ante lo que le indiqué.

–Pangoro, usa toda tu fuerza para evitar que Regirock se mueva. –El nuevo poder del panda le permitió tomar en brazos al debilitado legendario, dejando a cada lado las rocosas manos del autómata y tomándolo por el abdomen; un abrazo de Bewear fulminante. "Acabaló con todo el poder que poseas".

Togekiss empezó a formar un Aura Esfera frente a su rostro, pero eso no fue todo, pues la bola de energía se rodeó de aire, lo que parecían ser las sierras de Corte Aéreo que antes se estaban formando en su espalda. El Aura Esfera, en contacto con el aire, creció hasta alcanzar una circunferencia de un par de metros, aproximadamente. El Regi, negándose a recibir tal ataque en el estado demacrado en el que se hallaba, empezó a forcejar con mayor insistencia, pero al captar que eso no bastaría, empezó a vibrar, causando varios Terratemblores. Pero eso no bastó para que el determinado y lastimado Pangoro cediera.

El Aura Esfera de viento fue finalmente lanzada, y fue entonces que, tras esperar uno segundos a que el ataque se acercara, Pangoro liberó al Regi, alejándose del inminente impacto de energía. Regirock hizo lo posible para librarse de ser golpeado, pero falló estrepitosamente… El impacto levantó todo el polvo del salón y causó que el suelo se resquebrajara hasta su límite, cerca de donde podría llegar a ceder. Una luz explosiva me instó a cubrir a Serena, tras lo cual mi espalda recibió de lleno la onda expansiva; sentí bastante dolor, pero lo soporté como pude. Una vez que todo se asentó, pudimos ver lo que parecía ser al inmóvil cuerpo de Regirock, gran parte de las rocas que cubrían su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

–¿Ya acabó? ¿Lo derrotamos? –Miré a Serena de soslayo, sin despegar mi atención del todo del Regi.

–Eso parece… –Recordé lo que me había dicho el profesor, así que saqué una de las varias Poké Balls vacías que poseía; era un Ultra Ball. –Haré como dijo el Profesor Cozmo y lo atraparé. Lancé el objeto, y con un sonido seco, golpeó al legendario… O eso creímos Serena y yo. Pues segundos después, la esfera rodó por el piso hasta chocar contra uno de los escombros.

–¿Qué Giratinas…? –Ante la atónita mirada de los cuatro que nos hallábamos en el lugar, Regirock volvió a colocarse en pie, y una vez reincorporado, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de manera intensa, aleatoria y sin intervalos definidos, parecía sufrir una descompostura.

–Debería decirle a Pangoro que lo noqueé para que podamos atraparlo, ya no parece ser una amenaza. Pan… –Tocando su hombre, le indiqué que se detuviera. Ella me miró de manera interrogativa, pero al señalarle al Regi, ella comprendió. El cuerpo oscuro del núcleo del legendario empezó a brillar cada vez más intensamente, al punto de que era imposible verlo directamente; yo para ese punto ya sabía lo que eso significaba, sobre todo porque vi a muchos Graveler hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, le indiqué a ambos Pokémon que nos siguieran, y tomando el brazo de mi novia, salí lo más rápido que puede del lugar. Saltamos los escombros que cubrían la entrada a la cámara secreta, y tras recorrer un largo túnel, nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros. El profesor estaba lleno de raspones, con las manos ensangrentadas y sin sus gafas, May y Joseph no parecían estar en mejores condiciones, y aunque deseaba preguntar al respecto, no había tiempo.

–¡Ese maldito está por usar Explosión, si no salimos de aquí, moriremos! –Aun a pesar de que estaba muy agitado, la voz me alcanzó para dar la alerta.

–Pero… ¿Cómo saldremos? Esta cámara solo sale directamente a una muerte segura. Y no creo que nos dé tiempo de salir usando las escaleras. –Ante el cometario del profesor, me acerqué al fondo de la cámara, lo único que había eran gotas de sangre cerca del borde de una caída sin fin.

Di un rápido vistazo al lugar, y lo poco que vi, eran paredes llenas de letras Unown, aunque daban la sensación de haber sido "vaciadas", eso calzaba con lo que dijeron Serena, May y el profesor; dejando eso de lado por la falta de tiempo, me coloqué cerca de la orilla. Los demás se acercaron a mí, y May comentó algo de descender por las rocas trepando…

Luego de eso se escuchó un sonido retumbante, y toda la torre se derrumbó como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes. "¡Es demasiado poder, ese maldito se suicidó para acabar con nosotros!", fue lo que pensé, antes de que el suelo bajo nuestros pies cediera y cayéramos al vacío. Por suerte, la onda expansiva nos alejó de los restos más grandes de concreto. "¡Togekiss!", sin dudarlo, supliqué por la ayuda de mi ave férrica, tras ello, tomé la Poké Ball de Metagross, y cruzando los dedos, lo saqué.

Al inicio mi debilitado tipo Acero empezó a caer también, pero apenas le indiqué que usara Levitón, pudo "levitar" sin demasiado problema. Su cuerpo se hallaba muy dañado, y aunque no alcanzaría para una batalla, bastaba para sacarnos del apuro. Serena, aun en el aire, regresó a su recién evolucionado panda a la Poké Ball, y tomando mi mano, nos trepamos en Metagross. Joseph, May y el profesor, hicieron lo mismo, con la ayuda de las patas de mi pseudo legendario; una vez en posición, rezamos a Arceus para que todo saliera bien.

Los casi cien metros de altura se acabaron, y parecía que Metagross no podría frenar del todo la caída, pero Togekiss, aún en su extraña forma, usó un torrente de aire para crear fricción, evitando que nos estampáramos contra el suelo, y de esa forma nos salvamos. Una vez en el suelo, el profesor se bajó de la espalda de mi Pokémon metálico, y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que comió en la mañana. May, aun con el tobillo lastimado, se acostó en la arena, liberando un suspiro. Joseph se acercó a los restos de la torre, buscando señales de vida, probablemente asegurándose que el legendario no volviera para atacarnos. Aunque era poco probable, la explosión provocó que la torre entera fuera sepultada en las arenas del desierto, y el cuerpo de Regirock estaba muy dañado como para liberar tal cantidad de energía sin un gran precio, su vida.

Yo, una vez estuve en tierra firme, tomé la mano de Serena y la ayudé a bajar del agotado Pokémon. No dudé un segundo en agradecerle por todo, y tras una caricia a su metálico cuerpo, lo regresé a la Poké Ball. Lo mismo sucedió con Togekiss, que volvió a la normalidad tras usar todo el poder que poseía con el fin de protegernos de la caída, yo sentí un gran agotamiento apenas sucedió la "desconexión"; con muchas dudas al respecto, el hada volvió a su capsula, tras recibir los agradecimientos más que pertinentes.

–Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca… –Nadie estaba en condiciones de replicar a mi comentario, así que, en silencio, empezamos el camino para salir de ese maldito desierto. May solo pudo hacerlo con la colaboración de Serena y mía, que físicamente éramos los que nos encontrábamos mejor de los cinco; entre los dos la ayudamos a caminar por las infinitas arenas de esa extensión del Mundo Distorsión.

Probablemente no habríamos sobrevivido al desierto, de no ser porque el Sol de mediodía ya había pasado, dejando atrás un nuboso cielo. Una vez llegamos al cañón que sirve como entrada al lugar, colocamos las tiendas que llevábamos, que por suerte logramos "salvar". Encendimos una fogata y reunimos recursos, finalmente recuperando parte de la energía derrochada. Ante la desaparición de la luz solar, cuando ya todos los demás se fueron a dormir, incluida Serena, me senté frente a la moribunda fogata, no deseaba ir a dormir de momento, pues lastimosamente, de nuevo me tocaría compartir tienda de acampar con Joseph.

La fogata me regaló el último brillo de esa oscura noche, y fue entonces que saqué tres Poké Balls, eran las de los Pokémon que más me dieron que pensar durante ese día. "Keldeo, Pikachu y Togekiss… Ustedes serán parte del cambio, así que necesito que sean más fuertes, no podemos rechazar el poder que Arceus nos ha otorgado". Las llamas consumieron las últimas brazas y fue entonces que entré a la tienda de dormir, consiente de la probable gran dificultad de las futuras misiones.


	17. De Sueños y Aspiraciones

**De Sueños y Aspiraciones**

* * *

–… Entonces, un ataque golpeó la entrada a la cámara y arrasó con gran parte de ella, yo perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo por el borde del hoyo que dejó, lo que, según ellos, fue un Hiperrayo. –Aclaró el profesor Cozmo, señalándonos a Joseph, May, Serena y a mí.

Al despertar esa mañana, después de un largo viaje desde el cañón en la Ruta Cierto Once a Ciudad Slateport, nos empezamos a poner al día con Brock y su grupo. A decir verdad, por lo que nos relató el moreno, ellos pasaron por situaciones equivalentes en dificultad a las nuestras. Viajaron hasta una cueva oculta en una pequeña isla cercana a Ciudad Mossdeep, al extremo este de la región. Allí, tuvieron que luchar contra otro equipo del Team Geyser, y, además, también se enfrentaron a un Regi, en su caso, Regice, el tipo Hielo del trío. El legendario se sacrificó antes de que ellos pudieran unirse a la batalla, destruyendo consigo parte de la cueva y parte del escuadrón del equipo terrorista.

Tras ello, escucharon de los locales de Pueblo Pacifidlog sobre una extraña cueva en medio del tormentoso océano. Al viajar a dicho lugar, se encontraron con una isla, y debajo, una cueva submarina. Lograron descifrar varios códigos escritos en letra Unown y braille, pero eventualmente se encontraron con la gente de Geyser, y el tercer Regi, Registeel. El resultado fue similar, cuando estaba por ser derrotado, el Regi se sacrificó. La explosión acabó con la valiosa información, supuestamente relacionada con Rayquaza y las antiguas tribus. Según Dawn, por poco y no salen con vida de la inundación causada por el efecto destructivo del ataque.

–… En fin, el filo del concreto me cortó las palmas de la mano, así que cuando estuve por caer, fue Joseph quien me salvó. Tras ello, tuvimos que lidiar con la constante caída de escombros causada por los temblores… ¡Casi morimos! Fue hasta que estábamos por volver al salón principal, que aparecieron Serena y Ash, y el resto ya lo saben. –Finalizó el relato, Cozmo. Mientras, Brock terminaba de generar el informe que sería enviado a la central en Unova. Ya solo el hecho de haber perdido a tres legendarios, es algo se puede considerar un fallo a considerar dentro de la misión principal.

–Recapitulando… –Continuó Brock, dando un vistazo a su cuaderno de notas. –Tanto el Team Geyser, como nosotros, poseemos las ubicaciones de Groudon y Kyogre, la de Rayquaza permanece oculta.

–Pero esa información de momento es inútil. –Interrumpió Sawyer, apuntando a dicho detalle.

–Claro, sin los orbes es imposible despertarlos. Así que es como si tuviéramos la ubicación de dos fósiles, valiosos, pero poco útiles para lo que busca el Team Geyser. –Completó el profesor, acomodándose los lentes.

–Sí. Como decía, de momento sabemos la ubicación de ambos, y las fuentes de dicha información están destruidas, así que no existe riesgo de que se la obtengan terceros fuera de este conflicto, dígase Burn Ship. –Prosiguió Brock.

–¿Burn Ship? –Cuestionó el profesor.

–Es otro grupo terrorista, pero a diferencia de Geyser, son anti-Pokémon… Es una organización relativamente nueva, no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero igual no podemos despistarnos respecto a su posible su actividad dentro de Hoenn. –Con ello aclarado, el moreno continuó con lo anteriormente planteado. –Ahora… El problema relacionado con la desaparición de dicha información, es que no habrá cabida a más investigación, sobre todo en relación con la corroboración de datos. Y aunado a ello, está la autodestrucción de tres legendarios de rango bajo… Sabemos que esos Regis no eran los únicos de su especie, pero no deja de ser una gran pérdida para el Mundo Pokémon. Nada podemos hacer para cambiar lo sucedido, pero quiero aclarar que en la central no verán con buenos ojos si llegamos a tener más tropiezos como éste.

La reunión siguió, una vez abracados todos los aspectos técnicos de las misiones completadas, Brock envió el informe a la central de Ion. No tardamos en recibir la respuesta, y para alivio de todos, N y los directivos se enfocaron más en nuestros avances relacionados con la captura de los miembros del Team Geyser, que en los fallos relacionados con la extinción de los Regis que custodiaban las cuevas.

Una vez cerrado el anterior asunto, Brock nos indicó que usáramos el tiempo restante del día a nuestro gusto. Fueron dos semanas física y psicológicamente agotadoras, y tomando en cuenta que falta lo más complejo, no está demás disfrutar un tiempo de descanso, más aún, sabiendo que al día siguiente empezaremos labores desde muy temprano. Serena se retiró con May y Dawn para comprar algunos víveres, y, ¿cómo no?, Joseph salió para dar una ronda de patrullaje. Dado que Brock conversaría más a fondo con el profesor Cozmo, para reunir toda la información que el académico posee, y Sawyer se preparaba para simular las posibles ubicaciones de los orbes en el ordenador, me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle al primero el cómo ser de utilidad.

–De momento tenemos todo cubierto. Pienso que deberías aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar y planear algunas estrategias, para lidiar con los legendarios. De todos modos, probablemente eres el mejor entrenador de todos nosotros.

Ante la recomendación de Brock, decidí que tenía razón, así que salí del apartamento en dirección a la zona solitaria de la playa. Una vez en el lugar, saqué a todos mis Pokémon de sus Poké Balls, tras una rápida charla, les indiqué a cada uno de ellos que clase de entrenamiento debían llevar cabo, pero al final aclaré que dos de ellos debían esperar. Tyranitar y Togekiss empezaron su práctica de fuerza y precisión, mientras que Dragalge practicaba velocidad y agilidad junto a Metagross. Pero ahí estaban Keldeo y Pikachu, mirándome, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, atentos a las palabras que pudieran salir de mi boca.

–Los entiendo, chicos… –Ante lo pronunciado por mi boca, ambos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas, probablemente esperaban escuchar un regaño de mi parte. Aclaré mi garganta, recuperado su atención, y proseguí. –Yo también sé lo que se siente ser retenido por la culpa y el remordimiento, conozco esa sensación que te obliga a bloquearte a ti mismo. No existe nadie mejor que Pikachu para confirmar lo que digo, ¿no es así, amiguito? –Un "Pika, Pika pi", fue lo que obtuve de respuesta. –Solo les pido que se esfuercen por mantenerse con la mirada sobre el objetivo, sobre todo tú, Keldeo… Sé que parece imposible, pero yo confió en que algún día serás tan, o incluso mejor combatiente que tus maestros. Y tú, Pikachu, solo puedo decir que hiciste lo que hacía falta, y que yo haría exactamente lo mismo por ti.

Una vez vi que la mirada de ambos Pokémon cambió ligeramente a una de disposición, les indiqué que se unieran al resto y practicarán usando todo su poder a disposición. Haciéndome un espacio en la sombra de una palmera, me encargué de analizar y coordinar cada entrenamiento de mis Pokémon.

Pasado un rato, me acerqué a ellos para empezar a practicar algunas estrategias en las que había estado pensado. Fue en medio de una lluvia de arena causada por el impacto de un ataque de Pikachu, que escuché una voz a mis espaldas; al voltear, me topé con una mirada y un cabello tan azules como el océano.

–Definitivamente Serena no exageraba cuando mencionó que llevas el entrenamiento a otro nivel… –Comentó Dawn, mirando directamente al estado lamentable de la playa, causado por la ardua práctica.

–Me gusta llevar a mis Pokémon al límite, eso es todo. –Respondí, indicándole a mis compañeros que descansaran un rato, con un movimiento de mano.

–Sí… Eso he notado… –Hubo un silencio incómodo, que no me atreví a romper. –Escuché que finalmente controlaste el aura, pero que no posees el método más estable para explotar ese poder… –La miré detenidamente a sus ojos antes de atreverme a hablar; el azul de los suyos contrastaba con el celeste cielo de los de mi novia.

–He… He tenido algunas complicaciones, es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que podré controlarlo totalmente, es solo cuestión de practica… y tiempo. –Afirmé, recostándome en el tronco de una de las palmeras.

–Cierto, cierto… Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. De todas maneras, ya no eres ese Ash que conocimos en Johto, has cambiado… mucho. –Ante lo dicho, la peliazul sonrió, confirmándome que se refería a un cambio positivo.

–Simplemente no podía seguir estancado en ese estado mucho más tiempo, psicológicamente ya había llegado a mi límite… El cambio me ha sentado bien. –"O eso creo…".

–Sí, eso puedo notarlo…. –La chica volvió a hacer una pausa, para luego seguir. –¿Sabes?, tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo se siente? El aura, digo… ¿Cómo se siente poseer semejante poder?

–Es difícil de explicar, a decir verdad… Es como si pudiera sentir los pulsos eléctricos de mi cuerpo y lo que me rodea… También puedo liberar esa energía interna que poseo… Es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir confundido… Es como si me inyectaran una dosis de adrenalina, mi cuerpo se acelera hasta el límite, pero mi mente se distorsiona, algunas veces más, otras menos… –Al percatarse que no encontraba palabras para seguir expresándome, la chica decidió cambiar el tema; no me esperaba lo que salió de sus labios.

–Combatamos. –Dijo, señalando directamente a Pikachu. –Quiero ver como luchas con tu Pokémon inicial.

–¿Estás segura? Yo…

–Lo estoy. –Sin dudarlo, Dawn se colocó en el extremo contrario de la zona de práctica, y tomando una Poké Ball, dejó salir a un imponente Empoleon. –Este fue mi inicial… –Pareció que diría algo más, pero se detuvo.

–¿Piplup, huh? Recuerdo haber hablado con el Profesor Rowan, sus Pokémon iniciales suelen poseer un gran potencial de batalla.

–Yo… No… No recibí a Piplup del profesor, fue un obsequio de mi padre, él…

–¿Fue un padre ausente? –Pregunté, previendo el rumbo de lo que estaba por decir la chica. Ella liberó un suspiro y asintió. –Entiendo lo que pasaste, a mí me ocurrió igual. A decir verdad, nunca llegué a conocerlo, solo sé de él por lo que mi madre me dijo. –Comenté delicadamente, intentando no solo no dañarle con mis palabras, sino que, además, buscando no hablar respecto a la pésima relación que tengo con mi madre, o claro, mis sospechas respecto a la identidad de mi padre y el de ella.

–Mi padre solía viajar mucho, pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que con nosotras. Fue tras uno de sus viajes que me regaló a Piplup. Cuando mi madre murió, decidí dar todo de mí para estar a la altura de quien ella fue, y Piplup fue lo mismo; trabajamos tan duro que fue imposible evitar que evolucionara, a pesar que en un inicio deseaba que no ocurriera. Al menos ahora que dejé la coordinación atrás, me es muy útil. –Guardé silencio un momento, procesando lo escuchado y acoplándolo a lo que ya sabía; finalmente, sin decir palabra alguna, le indiqué a Pikachu que se colocará frente a mí.

–¡Bien, entiendo a qué quieres llegar! Sí así lo deseas, lucharemos... Pikachu, Hierva Lazo. –Con el paso de los años, hay algo que he llegado a descubrir, algo que he comprobado en bastantes ocasiones… Nunca conoces del todo a alguien hasta que combates contra él. En medio de la batalla, todo aquel que posea una "máscara", generalmente mostrará su verdadero ser… Está claro que ella quiere averiguar que tanto ha avanzado como entrenadora, probablemente me vea como un buen rival para probar su nivel actual, para vislumbrar los avances de sus esfuerzos. "Dawn, necesito saberlo… ¿Quién eres realmente?".

–Usa los filos de tus alas para cortar las hiervas y embiste usando Garra Metal. –Pikachu golpeó el suelo con su cola, causando que varias enredaderas salieran del suelo, en el camino del Empoleon. El Pokémon de acero usó sus afiladas alas para podar cada rastro del ataque, luego saltó, exponiendo los filos, apuntando a Pikachu.

–¡Onda Trueno! –La peliazul claramente no esperaba esa orden, así que, tomando la sorpresa a mi favor, indiqué un ataque directo. –Añade un Atactrueno.

Una onda de electricidad estática causó que el ave no voladora cayera al suelo, completamente paralizada. Tras el primer movimiento, llegó el segundo, que, por su estado, el Empoleon fue incapaz de esquivar.

–¡Clava tus alas en el suelo! –Con gran fuerza de voluntad, ignorando en parte la parálisis, el pingüino fue capaz de enterar los filos de ambas alas en el suelo. La estrategia de la peliazul salió como era fácil suponer que ella esperaba, pues el cuerpo semi-metálico de su Pokémon condujo directamente parte de la electricidad a la arena, "conectando" a tierra. Tal acción logró disminuir el efecto del ataque de mi roedor, permitiéndole así al inicial de Sinnoh continuar en la batalla. –Es nuestro turno de atacar, usa Acua Jet combinado con Ventisca.

Eso no me lo esperaba… El pingüino, luchando contra la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo, salió del suelo, generando un torrente de agua a su alrededor. Una vez en el aire, empezó a liberar una densa cantidad de aire helado, que, bajo el agua, se convirtió en una burbuja. Empoleon congeló la parte externa del movimiento, dejando una pequeña cámara en su interior.

–¡Cola de Hierro! –Contraataqué.

–¡No arruinaras nuestro movimiento combinado! ¡Empoleon, usa Garra Metal! –Justo cuando Pikachu saltó, preparando su cola para el impacto contra la estructura de hielo, que caía como un proyectil, Empoleon desde adentro golpeó la punta frágil del Aqua Jet congelado. Fragmentemos de hielo golpearon sin cesar a mi roedor, que era incapaz de esquivarlos.

–Usa tu gola para desintegrarlos.

–¡Ataca ya!

De entre los fragmentos de hielo, Empoleon apareció con sus alas extendidas como las espadas de un samurái, y sin la más mínima dilación, golpeó la espalda de Pikachu, lanzándolo contra la playa. Al estrellarse contra la arena, mi roedor recibió de lleno el impacto de varios fragmentos de hielo, que aún estaba cayendo, aumentando aún más el daño recibido por el movimiento combinado. El tipo Agua/Acero cayó grácilmente al suelo, haciendo una reverencia con sus alas, mientras la "lluvia de hielo" daba la sensación de que estaba siendo bañado por escarcha. "No hay duda de que era una coordinadora... Una muy buena", fue lo se me vino a la mente en el momento.

–Debo admitirlo, eso estuvo espectacular… ¿Amigo, estás bien? –Pikachu se reincorporó sin demasiada dificultad, pero con un par de moretones y raspones como producto del ataque.

–Gracias, ese movimiento combinado lo estuve practicando mucho tiempo. Solo que nunca llegué a usarlo en un concurso, así que al final solo pudo tener como finalidad el hacer el mayor daño posible, dejando en parte la estética atrás.

–Es una lástima, el mundo de la coordinación perdió a una gran artista. –Ante lo dicho, di un vistazo a la playa, y pude notar la respiración cansada de Pikachu, el resto de mi equipo no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. "Hemos entrenado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, debería dejarlos descansar". –¿Sabes?, creo que mis Pokémon merecen un descanso. ¿Te parecer dejarlo en un empate?

–¿Empate? Pero si voy ganado. –La chica no parecía dispuesta a ceder, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo. –Está bien, pero sigo pensando que tenía buenas oportunidades de ganar. –Comentó orgullosa, causándome una ligera risa.

–Está permitido soñar, Dawn. –Dicho esto, me acosté en la arena, tras haber devuelto a todos mis Pokémon a sus Poké Balls, excluidos Keldeo y Pikachu, que se fueron a descansar cerca del mar.

–Lo que digas, engreído… –La peliazul parecía dispuesta a hacerme compañía un rato más, pero en ese momento su Pokéwatch sonó. Tras lo que fue una rápida conversación a través del dispositivo, me miró nerviosa.

–Es May… Quiere que la ayude a elegir un atuendo para este verano, según ella…

–Comprendo. –La chica se despidió con un movimiento de mano, y se giró para así salir de la playa. –¡Espera! –Ante mi llamado, se detuvo y volteó su cabeza. –¿Sabes dónde está Serena?

–¡Cierto! Después de que terminamos las compras, me dijo que vendría a la playa a entrenar… Inicialmente venía a buscarla a ella, pero te encontré primero a ti, y… terminé olvidando para que venía en primer lugar. –Comentó ella, golpeándose ligeramente la frente. Le agradecí, y ella prosiguió su camino hacia donde sea que estuviera May.

Me levanté del suelo, y una vez me sacudí la arena, les indiqué a Pikachu y Keldeo que me siguieran. Empecé a caminar en dirección a los muelles, cerca de donde se halla el apartamento, siempre con la mirada atenta mientras buscaba a mi novia. Pikachu y Keldeo me seguían a varios metros de distancia, mientras correteaban y jugaban con las olas, probablemente estaban buscando sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido en la Torre Espejismo.

Tras varios minutos, escuché lo que claramente eran ruidos de ataques, así que, adentrándome en una especie de jungla ubicada al lado de la playa, llegué a un claro rodeado de árboles de bayas, en medio se hallaba Serena. En cualquier otra ocasión habría salido inmediatamente para hacerle compañía, pero definitivamente lo que mis ojos veían era algo digno de apreciar.

En lo que duró nuestro viaje por Kalos, e incluso tras nuestro reencuentro en Ion, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla practicar sus performances. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, todo lo relacionado a su pasado como Reina de Kalos… Abandonó su profesión y pasión, cayó en drogas, perdió su vida, dio por muerta la relación con su madre… Finalmente eso la llevó a escapar de Kalos en busca de un nuevo sueño, con el cual llenar el vacío…

Fue por eso mismo que verla volver a sonreír estando en Ion, me obligó a tragarme los celos y las dudas sobre el por qué nunca me dijo que se unió a la organización. Fue por ella que decidí hacer lo mismo, sumándome a las filas de Ion… Y verla recuperar su alegría, verla volver a ser aquella niña del sombrero de paja que alumbró mi oscura niñez, fue el mejor premio que pude haber obtenido. Pero aún ante mis más locas expectativas, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver practicar un performance. Mis ojos no me engañaban, Serena estaba creando una combinación del Meteoro Dragón de Fraxure con el Viendo Hada de Sylveon, creando una reacción cuanto menos curiosa… "Esa es mi Reina de Kalos".

–Es mucho mejor verte hacerlo de cerca que a través de la televisión. –Serena se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteó en mi dirección, mirándome como si la hubiera atrapado engañándome.

–Ash… yo…

–No tienes nada que explicarme, me alegra saber que no has renunciado del todo a tu pasión, a pesar de todo lo que pasaste. –La pelimiel me miró estática, incapaz de pronunciarse al respecto. Pasados unos segundos, se abalanzó hacía mí, atrapándome en un asfixiante abrazo; mi agarre se volvió más seguro cuando la escuché sollozar.

–Ash, no estaba segura de si podría volver a hacerlo… Después de todo lo que perdí a manos de ese maldito título, después de ver mi vida desmoronarse… Pero es imposible, no puedo odiar del todo los performances, me siento completa en medio de cada rutina, en medio de cada práctica; me permite sentirme en conexión con mis Pokémon, más de lo que jamás podré con las batallas…

–Entiendo a qué te refieres, cada persona tienes su manera de crear lazos con sus Pokémon, y la tuya fue, es y siempre será mediante los performances. –Noté que se estaba calmando, así que solté de a poco mi agarre, enfocando mi vista en sus húmedos ojos.

–Pero ahora somos criminales, estamos entre los más buscados de todo Kalos, y las Exhibiciones Pokémon solo se llevan a cabo ahí… Nunca podré… –Tapé sus labios con mis dedos, evitando que completara la frase.

–Una vez cambiemos el mundo, porque lo haremos, serás capaz de volver a participar en los concursos, y recuperarás la corona que por derecho te pertenece… Finalmente serás la Reina que deseas ser; redimirás el pasado. Nunca más repetiremos los pecados del pasado, rectificaremos quienes fuimos y quienes somos. –En un momento de emoción pura, sus labios chocaron con los míos; ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda la vida… En cada movimiento, sentía su pasión, su desesperación, sus emociones conflictivas. Pasado un rato, nos separamos en búsqueda de aire. –Preciosa, me darías el honor de volver a ver tal obra de arte.

–Sí, dame un segundo para coordinar los movimientos de Fraxure y Sylveon.

Pasé el resto de la tarde, hasta la caída del sol, admirando las múltiples rutinas de Serena. La pelimiel llevó a cabo performances antiguos e improvisados, y ninguno flaqueó en magnificencia, era como ver mil bellezas de la naturaleza reunidas en un solo lugar. Pero al final, sus Pokémon terminaron agotados, así que ella decidió regresarlos a sus Poké Balls. Salimos a la playa, donde estaban Pikachu y Keldeo dormidos, y nos sentamos en la arena, admirando la belleza del mar. La Luna llena se reflejaba perfectamente, simulando a un gigantesco diamante. Un cardumen de Luvdisc se dejó apreciar, nadando justo donde estaba reflejado el satélite natural; sus formas de corazón eran apreciables cada vez que saltaban del agua.

–Dicen que cuando una pareja llega a ver un Luvdisc, estarán juntos para siempre. –Dije suavemente, mirando de reojo los ojos celestes de Serena.

–Pues así deberá ser, tenemos muchas cosas que conseguir juntos… –Respondió ella, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

–Claro que sí. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú ya me acompañaste a lo largo de la persecución de mi suelo, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo. –Al escucharla reír, me alejé delicadamente, de manera que ella tuvo que mirarme directo a los ojos.

–Ash… Ahora lo sé… Yo ya no necesito cumplir ningún sueño… Mi objetivo ahora es dejar una huella positiva en este mundo, lo demás solo será algo extra. Además, ya te tengo a ti, eres como mi sueño hecho realidad, porque desde que volviste a mi vida, solo he recuperado la felicidad que alguna vez juré eternamente perdida.

"No importa que deba hacer, ni el cómo deba hacerlo… Conseguiré la fuerza necesaria, y haré que el mundo sea como Serena lo merece".

–Te amo, preciosa.

–Yo igual, mi vida…


	18. Paz Ilusoria: Previa a la Tormenta Solar

**Paz Ilusoria: Previa a la Tormenta Solar**

* * *

–¡Dragalge, Pulso Dragón!

–¡Contrataca con Bofetón de Lodo!

Mi dragón tóxico abrió su angosto hocico, dejando salir un flujo de energía morada. Al otro lado del campo de batalla improvisado, una rana luchadora tomó un poco de la arena húmeda y la lanzó directo al rostro de mi Pokémon. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco… Por un lado, Dragalge empezó a sacudir la cabeza, intentando quitar la suciedad que entró a sus ojos, y por el otro, el Toxicroak de Brock fue lanzado de espaldas contra la playa, cayendo totalmente inconsciente.

A pesar de que hace ya varios días debimos haber continuado la lucha contra el Team Geyser, tuvimos el inconveniente de que les perdimos el rastro. Así que, mientras esperamos a que los informantes de Ion nos den una pista solida de donde actuara a continuación Geyser, aprovechamos el tiempo para entrenar y desarrollar estrategias, sobre todo yo, que no puedo detenerme en mi búsqueda de poder.

De momento, Brock y yo aprovechamos el tiempo de la tarde para entrenar, en el mismo lugar donde lo empecé hacer al día siguiente de volver del desierto. Insistimos en usar la misma sección solitaria de la playa para evitar encuentros sorpresa con la policía de Hoenn, sobre todo porque tras lo pasado hace un mes, todos los oficiales están a sobre aviso de la presencia de Serena y mía en la región; incluso para andar por la ciudad, debemos recurrir al uso de ropa que cubra nuestras identidades sin llamar mucho la atención.

–Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, no quiero recibir otra paliza como la de ayer. –Aclaró el moreno de ojos rasgados, tras encapsular a su Pokémon en la Poké Ball. Antes de acabar con su tipo Veneno/Lucha, usé a Pikachu y Tyranitar, para vencer a su Aerodactyl y su Steelix, respectivamente. La razón de su cometario, se debió a que, en la práctica de ayer, derroté a todo su equipo usando solo a Metagross; pero para ser justos, tenía tiempo de no darle a mi pseudo legendario la oportunidad de participar en una batalla deportiva.

–Como digas… cobarde. –Le respondí, regresando a Dragalge al objeto rojiblanco.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el moreno.

–Nada, nada… Solo pienso que lo correcto habría sido entrenar a todos tus Pokémon, no solo a la mitad. –Me defendí, haciéndome campo bajo la sombra de mi palmera favorita.

–No creo que ellos llegaran a tener la oportunidad de entrenar, más bien parece que los usas como sacos de golpe para tu equipo. –Respondió de forma reclamante.

–No es eso, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que desde la batalla contra Regirock, siento que estoy muy lejos del nivel necesario para lograr mis objetivos… Si no llevo a mi equipo a sus límites durante los entrenamientos, jamás lograré que sobrepasen su estado actual. –Brock suspiró ante mis palabras, colocándose al lado mío.

–No creas que no te entiendo, la verdad lo hago… Pero creo que no solo estás exponiendo a demasiada presión a tus Pokémon, sino que, además, a ti mismo. Eso a largo plazo será peor que seguir perdiendo batallas.

–Estaría de acuerdo contigo en otra ocasión, pero debo recordarte que el destino de Hoenn y el mundo entero depende de los resultados de las próximas batallas. Si no fuera porque ni el gobierno local, ni la Organización de Regiones Unidas, parecen tomarse en serio la amenaza que representa el Team Geyser, tal vez Ion no cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de evitar una catástrofe mundial. –Brock dejó salir otro suspiro ante mi sólido argumento.

–Está bien, puede que en parte tengas razón… Igualmente te recomiendo bajar un poco el ritmo, si no es por ti, entonces por tus Pokémon. No creo que haga falta que te recuerde que eres, por mucho, el que más entrena, y me consta que esa es una costumbre tuya desde antes de unirte a Ion.

–Entrenar es lo único que me aleja de esa endeble persona que fui durante tanto tiempo… –Comenté en un ligero susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que Brock lo escuchara.

–Sí quieres puedes hablarme de eso… Recuerda que yo te vi cuando estuviste en tu peor estado.

–Eso no ayuda…

–Lo siento, yo… –Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos, antes de que el moreno volviera a hablar. –Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema entonces. –Al escucharlo decir eso, se ganó momentáneamente mi atención. –La respuesta de la Central ya me llegó, fue anoche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

–¡¿Y qué dijeron?! ¡¿Lo aceptaron?!–Ante mis preguntas, el moreno desvió la mirada hacia la blanca arena de la playa. Tras un momento que pareció eterno, negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, denegaron la solicitud; dicen que aún tienes muy poco tiempo en la organización como para poder aspirar a un puesto alto, como lo es ser líder de equipo élite. Si te sirve de algo, el líder N comentó en una nota, que, de haber sido solo por él, te habría otorgado el puesto.

–¿Entonces, que harán? ¿Enviarán un nuevo agente, o qué? –Cuestioné ansioso, removiéndome en la arena.

–No harán nada de eso… Lo únicos agentes capaces de ejercer como líderes de equipo élite, se encuentran actualmente asistiendo en misiones de alto grado. –Ante mi insistente mirada, Brock no dudó en zanjar el asunto. –Aclararon que Joseph deberá seguir como el líder del equipo terrestre, lo que dure el resto de la misión Geyser. –Con un golpe seco sobre la arena, descargué la molestia que sentí al escucharlo afirmar eso.

–Ese estúpido de Joseph no sabe coordinar bajo un alto estado de presión… ¡Tú no lo viste en la Torre Espejismo, yo sí! Estuvo dispuesto a abandonarnos a mitad de la batalla contra ese Regirock… Temo que no está preparado para lidiar con lo que viene adelante, Brock. Esos de la directiva de Ion son unos estúpidos. –Afirmé violentamente.

–No voy a decir que estás del todo equivocado… La verdad es que la directiva le dio el puesto de líder de equipo élite, solo basándose en sus logros individuales; algo erróneo, tomando en cuenta el puesto que pensaban otorgarle. Y eso es algo que ellos mismos saben, pues rara vez sucede algo así con agentes solitarios… Pero el récord en el campo que posee Joseph es de admirar, así que hicieron una excepción con él. Además, como ya conocía a Sere…–Lo interrumpí antes que pudiera seguir, sintiendo los celos resurgir dentro de mí.

–Me importa poco lo que haya logrado como agente solitario; durante la misión en el desierto, me demostró que no es de confianza como líder.

–Pero sigue siéndolo, así que lo quieras o no, deberás seguir acatando sus órdenes. –Era consciente de ello, pero escucharlo no lo hacía más fácil… Tomando un puñado de arena, descargué mi enojo estrujando mis puños con fuerza, lanzándola nuevamente contra la playa –¿Sabes?, a él también le afectó lo sucedido en esa torre, deberías ser más empático.

–Se lo merece. –Comenté con veneno. A decir verdad, lo que dijo Brock es algo que ya había notado. Joseph por naturaleza es una persona solitaria y muy callada, y suele mantenerse alejado de los grupos de personas. Pero desde que volvimos a Ciudad Slateport, hace ya una semana, su actitud ha sido más distante que nunca; ahora apenas y habla, y solo dedica su tiempo a realizar el "patrullaje rutinario" y a encerrarse en su habitación. Una actitud muy inmadura, si se me llegase a preguntar.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, prefiero no discutir más al respecto… Eso es un asunto entre ustedes, los miembros del equipo terrestre, yo no tengo porque entrometerme en ellos. –Asentí, dándole razón a sus palabras… Brock es una gran persona, y por ser el mayor de ambos grupos, suele servir además como una especie de consejero; pero claramente hay situaciones que ni él puede tratar, ésta es una de ellas.

–¡Antes de que lo olvide! –Grité, causando que el moreno se sobresaltara. –Ese comunicado que nos envió la central, ¿decía algo sobre la trasformación de Togekiss? –Uno de los temas que más llamó la atención de todos, fue el del extraño cambio que sufrió mi tipo Hada/Volador durante la batalla contra Regirock; por lo tanto, fue una de las primeras cosas que Brock informó a Ion. Ya tengo mis teorías al respecto, pero deseo saber lo que puedan haber concluido Colress y Clemont, antes de llegar a una resolución propia.

–¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! Colress, Clemont, Gary y la doctora Elise, analizaron a fondo los datos que me diste sobre cómo se dio el cambio y que características poseía… –Me sentí inmediatamente incómodo al escuchar el nombre de mi ex amigo y rival, pero decidí ignorar eso y enfocarme en lo realmente importante. –… Primeramente, llegaron a la conclusión que tendría algo que ver con la mega-evolución y los lazos entrenador-Pokémon, pero finalmente lo descartaron.

–Si no tiene que ver con la mega-evolución, entonces, ¿con qué? –Pregunté ansioso.

–A eso iba… Recuerdas a ese chico de la aldea ninja en Kalos, el que es miembro del equipo enfocado a dicha región. –Inmediatamente tras la pregunta de Brock, recordé a ese chico de pelo color violeta oscuro, que estuvo hablando conmigo sobre el aura y las conexiones aurales con los Pokémon, los lazos, en otras palabras.

–Claro, él y Colress me estuvieron explicando lo que sabían del aura y el cómo se relaciona con los Pokémon. Sanpei, creo que se llamaba. –Respondí, tras hacer memoria.

–¡Ese mismo! Bueno, pues resulta que él, durante su visita a Unova, llevó unos pergaminos antiguos procedentes de su aldea, y en ellos se relataba el extraño cambio de un Greninja, causado por la sincronización entre los deseos y objetivos entre él y su entrenador… –Inmediatamente recordé ello, el cómo me explicaron que la "fusión" entre entrenador y Pokémon, puede lograr una "trasformación" similar a la mega-evolución, pero de características distintas. También recordé el cómo me mencionaron que, dicha fusión, sucede más fácilmente si el entrenador y el Pokémon poseen la habilidad de controlar el aura, en otras palabras, que no es estrictamente necesario compartir objetivos y deseos con el Pokémon. Me sentí tonto al recordar eso, pues yo relacionaba el cambio de Togekiss al poder combinado de mi mega-piedra con el aura, no a esa olvidada explicación. –… Pues resulta que es una habilidad.

–¡¿Una habilidad?! –Pregunté sorprendido, habiendo perdido parte de su explicación durante mi lapso mental.

–Exacto. La catalogaron como HO: Fuerte Afecto. –Respondió, ahora el también bastante emocionado; algo que no me sorprende, siendo él un ex-estudiante de medicina Pokémon.

–¿HO? ¿Fuerte Afecto? –Reiteré en mi cuestionamiento.

–HO es de Habilidad Oculta, y Fuerte Afecto es el nombre que le otorgaron. Es en referencia a que, para logar que se manifieste, el Pokémon debe sentir un gran afecto por su entrenador. Y pues, es una habilidad oculta; de ahí el nombre. Básicamente es una habilidad que puede tener cualquier Pokémon, pero la relación con su entrenador deber ser cercana a perfecta, y eso, sobre todo hoy en día, es algo extremadamente difícil. –Me hallaba absorto al escuchar eso, sobre todo porque las habilidades ocultas, al ser mutaciones, se dan muy raramente; pensar que exista una habilidad oculta que todos los Pokémon poseen, es algo asombroso.

–¿Y qué sucede con la habilidad que posee originalmente el Pokémon? ¿Eso significa que Togekiss perdió Afortunado? Si mal no recuerdo, esa en sí, ya es una habilidad oculta.

–Bueno, en el informe no hondaron en el asunto, pero por lo que entendí, funciona de manera similar a las mega-evoluciones, la habilidad cambia temporalmente solo lo que dura la transformación… –Respondió Brock, tras pensarlo un momento.

–¿Y eso lo concluyeron son con la información que yo les di? –Cuestioné, asombrado por el enorme avance en la investigación, ocurrido en tan solo una semana.

–En parte… Al parecer los pergaminos de Sanpei fueron de gran ayuda, el resto lo dedujeron Clemont y Colress; y claro, también obtuvieron asesoramiento del profesor Sycamore.

–Entiendo… Es asombroso. –Afirmé admirado.

–Sí que lo es… –El moreno miró a lo lejos, donde el mar y la arena se unían. –¿Por cierto, no has logrado repetir esa transformación? Con todo el tiempo que has dedicado a practicar, cualquiera pensaría que ya lo habrías hecho un par de veces.

–No, no lo he logrado. Aún no sé cómo catalizar la transformación. Como tiene que ver directamente con el aura, se me complica bastante. Aun ni siquiera controlo del todo mi aura, así que el que pueda activar esa habilidad a voluntad, es algo que no sucederá de la noche a la mañana.

Claro… No posees el control. –Tras decir eso, Brock dejó abandonado el hilo de la conversación, y se concentró en mirar calladamente la costa. El silencio reinó nuevamente un par de minutos, en los cuales Keldeo y Pikachu volvieron tras un corto recorrido en las cercanías de la playa. Keldeo se echó al borde de la sombra y Pikachu se colocó en mi regazo. Pasado ese tiempo, Brock volvió a hablar. –Ash, necesito saber algo… ¿Ya sabes cómo harás para mantener controlados los desbocamientos del aura? No quiero sonar alarmista, pero creo que eso es igual, o incluso más riesgoso, que el hecho de que Joseph siga como líder de su grupo. –Ante el tono de preocupación del chico, dejé de acariciar a mi roedor y lo miré.

–Sí te refieres a lo que pasó con Serena en el desierto, eso fue solo un pequeño error, algo que no volverá a suceder. El aura es una fuerza que no controlo del todo, y es fácil que realice un mal cálculo, pero eso no significa que sea un peligro para los demás. Además, no creo que haga falta recordar que, de no haber sido por mi barrera de aura, probablemente el equipo entero habría muerto en un par de ocasiones. –Sinceramente, los demás solo saben sobre mi falta de control sobre el aura, pues me he reservado la presencia de esa extraña conciencia y el aún más extraño canto que he escuchado últimamente. Tengo bien claro que hablar de ello preocuparía a los demás, así que decidí ocultarlo por más tiempo.

–No creo que eso sea suficiente, como para bajar la guardia. Desconocemos demasiado sobre el aura, no sabemos cuánto puede afectarte internamente la prolongada explosión de energía, o el cómo pueda… –Antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir, escuchamos unas voces femeninas llamándonos a lo lejos

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Ya terminaron de entrenar, tan rápido? –Saludó May, que, corriendo, se colocó frente a nosotros, dándole la espalda al mar. Serena, que venía acompañándola, se sentó en la arena, al lado mío. Tras besar mi mejilla y saludar a Brock con su mano, ella también esperó a que respondiéramos la pregunta de May. Dawn, que venía algo atrasada mirando su Pokéwatch, también nos saludó a ambos, antes de colocarse al lado de la castaña.

–Eso habríamos hecho, pero Brock decidió que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que venciera a la otra mitad de su equipo. –Respondí con desdén. Ante mi respuesta, la castaña y la peliazul miraron interrogativas al chico, pero Serena rápidamente me miró molesta, deduciendo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.

–No es como él lo expone. Simplemente me cansé de que mis Pokémon fueran demolidos, eso es todo. –Tras lo dicho por Brock, fui rodeado por las miradas desaprobatorias del trío de féminas.

–¡Te dije que no fueras tan en serio! Ash, no puedes olvidar que existe una gran diferencia entre los combates de práctica y los reales. No puedes dejar de lado la salud de los Pokémon, ni siquiera si lo que buscas es ser capaz de luchar contra más legendarios, no lo vale. –Al ver los hermosos ojos de Serena, adornados por un entrecejo fruncido, suspiré pesadamente.

–Tienes razón… A partir de ahora me contendré un poco durante las batallas de práctica. –Como su expresión no cambiaba, insistí con ello. –Lo prometo. –Una vez la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, supe que me había librado de cualquiera técnica de persuasión que hubiera haber cruzado por su mente.

–¿Por cierto, donde están los demás? –Cuestionó Brock, desviando el tema.

–Misty dijo que quería nadar un rato con sus Pokémon, Sawyer se quedó investigando algo en el ordenador, y Joseph… Bueno, la verdad no le he visto en toda la tarde; probablemente andará entrenando en algún lado alejado de los demás. –Respondió Dawn. Lo último dicho por la peliazul, llamó un poco mi atención.

–¡Serena, la batalla! –Gritó May, de la nada.

–¿Qué batalla? –Preguntó Brock, antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Una de práctica entre Serena y yo. Habíamos quedado en que una vez que ustedes terminaran de entrenar, tendríamos una batalla al estilo exhibitorio entre su Sylveon y mi Glaceon. Y como no están entrenando, podemos empezar la batalla de una vez. –Explicó la castaña, excitada.

Miré de reojo a mi novia y pude captar que se hallaba ligeramente nerviosa. A fin de cuentas, ella no pensaba a hablar de su regreso a la práctica de performances, hasta que se sintiera lista; lastimosamente, fueron Sawyer y May quienes hallaron la zona de práctica de Serena, y se enteraron de la verdad. Por mucho que intenté persuadirlos para que dejaran el tema de lado, la castaña no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, e insistió en que lo mejor para la pelimiel era poder practicar con más gente apoyándola. Al final Dawn y May, con su experiencia como coordinadoras, se unieron a las sesiones de práctica. Al parecer la chica de la bandana no está dispuesta a esperar para tener su primera batalla de exhibición con Serena, aunque la última probablemente no se sienta cómoda con ello.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Pienso que este puede ser un buen primer paso para regresar al mundo de los performances; además, el público solo estará conformado por tres personas conocidas. –Susurré de manera que solo mi novia me escuchara. Ella asintió no del todo convencida, y se colocó justo frente a May, que ya estaba instalada a un lado del campo de batalla improvisado. Dawn se sentó al lado de Brock, y se concentró en el combate entre sus dos amigas.

–Bien, finalmente podré combatir contra la grandiosa ex-Reina de Kalos. ¡Glaceon, es momento de exhibirte! –No puedo negar que la energía y emoción de la castaña, finalmente se transmitió a mi ser. Aunque al parecer no era lo mismo con Serena, la cual cada vez se veía menos cómoda con la situación.

–Ehmm… Sylveon, sal ahora. –El nerviosismo de la pelimiel era fácilmente palpable a través de sus expresiones.

–¡Vamos preciosa, es solo un combate de práctica! ¡Solo has lo que mejor saber hacer, resaltar lo grandiosos que son tus Pokémon!

Serena me miró sin moverse por un par de segundos, e incluso pensé que abandonaría el combate de entrenamiento, pero cuando la vi sonreír, supe que a partir de ese momento ella no sería la misma. "Eso preciosa, recupera la confianza en ti misma. ¡Muéstrales a todos que eres una estrella en el firmamento!", al parecer mis Pokémon captaron mis pensamientos, porque pronto me di cuenta que tanto Keldeo, como Pikachu, estaba atentos a la batalla que estaba por empezar.

–¡Glaceon, usa Viento Hielo! –Indicó May, comenzando la batalla.

–¡Contrarréstalo con Viento Hada! –A pesar de su anterior nerviosismo, ahora la Serena que estaba frente a nosotros, era la misma chica fuerte que es agente del Team Ion; probablemente se mentalizara que solo era una batalla, como las muchas que ha tenido desde que entró a la organización, nada más.

Tanto la eeveelución de hielo, como la eeveelución feérica, abrieron sus finos hocicos, dejando salir un aire brillante. El ataque gélido salido primero, ganando terreno contra el ataque tipo Hada; pero cuando el brillante movimiento de Sylveon hizo contacto con el viento helado, ambos reaccionaron evitando el avance del otro. El campo de batalla brilló intensamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de espectáculo de luces.

–¡Ahora ataca con Rapidez!

–Manto Espejo para regresarlo.

Ya no quedaba rastro de la inseguridad de Serena, era como si hubiera olvidado que estaba realizando un combate de exhibición. Pero no por eso las combinaciones que indicaba a su Pokémon, eran menos vistosas; pues en lo más mínimo decayó la calidad que mostró durante sus prácticas de performance secretas.

La tipo Hada lanzó multitud de estrellas de energía fuera de su cuerpo, estas rápidamente cruzaron la combinación de densos aires, rebanando la neblina brillante y formando bellos patrones en la misma. Una vez todas estuvieron cerca de la Pokémon tipo Hielo, ésta respondió formando un manto de luz frente a sí, reflejando parte de las estrellas en dirección a Sylveon. Ambas Pokémon fueron impactadas por las estrellas, por más que la tipo Hada intentó esquivarlas; aunque claramente la fuerza de aquellas reflejadas era mayor que las originales.

–Ahora, Glaceon. ¡Ataque Rápido!

–No dejes que te golpee, usa Paz Mental y luego ataca con Bola Sombra.

La pequeña Pokémon Nieve Fresca emprendió una veloz embestida entre los restos de la neblina brillante, rodeándose de residuos similares a escarcha; estos, sumados a la energía blanca del Ataque Rápido, causaron que la eeveelución se asemejara a una estrella fugaz. Al mismo tiempo, Sylveon rodeó su cuerpo de una brillante energía magenta, que causó que sus estadísticas de ataque y defensa especial aumentaran.

Gracias a la velocidad otorgada por el ataque prioritario, Glaceon alcanzó en poco tiempo a Sylveon. Pero Serena estaba lista para eso, pues el Pokémon de May embistió a la tipo Hada, justo cuando ésta formaba la esfera de energía fantasmal en su hocico. Hubo un contacto entre las energías de tipo Normal y Fantasma, así que rápidamente ambas se repelieron. Ello fue el causante de una pequeña implosión, que ingirió lo que quedaba de la combinación de los vientos elementales, dejando algo similar a una nebulosa en miniatura.

–¡Brillo Mágico, ahora!

–¡Canto Helado!

A pesar de que Sylveon atacó primero, la velocidad del ataque de Glaceon ayudó a que ambos se equiparán. Mientras que el cuerpo del hada brilló enteramente, liberando una intensa energía lumínica, de la boca de la tipo Hielo salieron múltiples cristales de hielo. Ambos ataques fueron lanzados casi a quemarropa, por lo tanto, no tardaron en tener contacto con su objetivo. Mientras que Glaceon fue lanzada hacia May por la poderosa energía feérica, el cuerpo de Sylveon fue golpeado por los cristales, que se fragmentaron, formando escarcha. La combinación del polvo gélido y la luz de hada, formó una especie de arcoíris en miniatura en medio del campo de batalla; algo simplemente hermoso de ver.

–Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy. –Comentó May, una vez el efecto de luz se difuminó. Ella se acercó al su Pokémon y la tomó en brazos, aplicando una posición médica. Serena, que se hallaba absorta en su propia obra, no tardó en asentir, emulando las acciones de la castaña.

Una vez ambos Pokémon de las chicas se hallaban nuevamente en perfecto estado de salud, las regresaron al suelo de la playa; eso fue la indicación para que los tres que servimos de público, empezáramos a aplaudir. Ante una Serena ligeramente cohibida y una alegre May, nos deshicimos en halagos, y no era para menos… Incluso Dawn, una conocedora de las batallas de exhibición, afirmó que fue una de las mejores presentaciones que vio en mucho tiempo; yo no pude estar más de acuerdo. Tras ello, aprovechamos el tiempo para dejar que todos nuestros Pokémon salieran y se relajaran un rato, momento que tomamos a nuestro favor para conversar casualmente y relajarnos bajo la cálida luz del atardecer.

Una vez se hizo de noche, Brock fue el primero en volver a la base, con la intención empezar a preparar la cena, cosa que no pudo hacerme más feliz, sobre todo porque llevaba casi medio día sin comer, algo que preferí no mencionar a Serena para evitar problemas con ella. May y Dawn no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, alegando que se hallaban cansadas. Nuevamente solos, Serena y yo decidimos dar una caminata por la playa, antes de regresar con los demás. Pasado un tiempo en el cual simplemente recorrimos la arenosa costa en silencio, Serena decidió hablar; por su tono serio, supe que era algo importante.

–Ash, espero que realmente cumplas lo que dijiste hace un rato. Sé que te esfuerzas por ganar la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, para lograr nuestro objetivo de cambiar este mundo, pero no creo que esa sea la manera correcta. Desde que nos reencontramos, has dedicado mucho tiempo al entrenamiento, has sacrificado hasta comidas y horas de sueño. Pero esta semana llevaste eso al límite, no debes olvidar que hacemos esto primeramente por los Pokémon, y no creo que explotarlos de esa manera esté correcto, aunque ellos parezcan estar de acuerdo contigo. Recuerda, como su entrenador, eres quien debe velar por que ellos tengan una vida digna, es lo mínimo que se puede hacer para agradecer el que luchen por nosotros. –Detuve mi andar, y conmigo, Serena hizo lo mismo. Keldeo y Pikachu siguieron de largo, dándonos nuestro espacio.

–¿Sabes? Tienes razón, de nada sirve que luche por una vida mejor para los Pokémon del mundo, si trato a los míos como si fueran esclavos. Lo prometo, mantendré mi palabra. –Serena sonrió ampliamente, y beso mis labios de manera sorpresiva, tomando mis mejillas con sus manos. –Pero… quiero que… también prometas algo. –Afirmé entre besos. Ella, al captar lo que dije, me miró con duda. –Necesito que me jures que te mantendrás alejada del peligro en las misiones futuras. En caso de que la situación se salga de control, quiero que no dudes dos veces antes de escapar del lugar en búsqueda de un área segura. Lo digo en serio, no quiero que te expongas al riesgo de muerte como lo hiciste en la torre.

–Eso no puedo cumplirlo, Ash… Ya te dije, no pienso abandonarte, yo… –Antes de que pudiera seguir, la interrumpí, sintiéndome frustrado por su insistencia en ello.

–¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada?! ¡No me estarías abandonando! Ya te lo dije, quiero protegerte… Y no es porque no confíe en tu capacidad como entrenadora, o como agente de Ion, es simplemente que este asunto nos excede, ¡esta misión es demasiado peligrosa, y no quiero perderte! –Al percatarme de la cara de sorpresa de la chica, decidí calmarme, dándome cuenta que había elevado mucho el tono de mi voz. –Serena, yo…

–¡No, Ash! No importa cuánto me insistas, antes de que tú lo hicieras, yo me uní a esta organización para poder perseguir el cambio que no busqué mientras fui Reina de Kalos. Esta no solo es MI forma de redención, sino que, además, es mi forma de hacer algo por este mundo tan corrupto. –Estaba por rebatir, pero ella, con una tormenta en sus parpados, me lo impidió; Serena no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, hasta haber acabado de expresarse. –Y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar, que sigas insistiéndome en que debo abandonarte en medio de un momento en el cual necesitarás de mi apoyo. Como reina, abandoné a mis amigos… a mi madre… Yo, me quedé sola… Al final escuché a todos menos a mí misma, y me dejé manipular por la codiciosa de mi representante. No estoy dispuesta a cometer ese mismo error dos veces. Necesito que entiendas, en tu cerrada mente, que no solo tú te preocupas por mí… No pienso dejarte solo, no pienso alejarme de ti con el temor de no volverte a ver…

–Serena… –Inmediatamente la abracé, siendo ahora yo quien no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. –Desearía haber llegado a Kalos antes…

–Yo… Yo también… –Nos miramos cara a cara, ambos pares de ojos inflamados por el llanto. –Ash, esta no es solo tu misión, también es la mía. No puedes olvidar que yo también tengo un pasado el cual desearía poder cambiar. –Verla en ese estado, me hizo sentir estúpido por insistir con tanta fuerza en algo que era una idea errónea, con buenas intenciones, pero errónea. Aclarándome el nudo en la garganta, dije la última frase antes de que viviéramos a la base en completa afonía.

–Lo sé, lo siento… He sido muy egoísta.


	19. El Monte de los Muertos

**El Monte de los Muertos**

* * *

–¡**Finish**! –Dijo Serena, finalizando el performance que había estado llevando a cabo, acompañando la frase con una pose artística. La demostración que estaba realizando, fue el producto de dos semanas de práctica tras su "regreso" a las exhibiciones, claro que no ha sido algo oficial, pero al menos ya no se nota retenida respecto a la que fue, y es, la pasión de su vida.

–¡Genial, simplemente genial! –Vitoreé, levantándome del parche de césped sobre el que me hallaba sentado. –Sí hoy participaras en una Exhibición Pokémon, de seguro saldrías ganadora, no lo dudo en lo más mínimo. –Ella miró a sus tres Pokémon, aquellos con los que ha practicado más arduamente; Sylveon, la estrella "Shiny" de su equipo, literal y figurativamente; Fraxure, el dragón sorpresivamente ágil; y claro, su primer Pokémon, su inicial, Delphox. Pangoro también formó parte de las prácticas, pero al aún no estar del todo acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, considerablemente más voluminoso que antes, no logró mantener el ritmo de sus compañeros.

–¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó ella, entre una combinación de nerviosismo y emoción.

–Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, eres la mejor performer que el mundo haya visto, estoy convencido de eso. –La sonrisa de pelimiel se hizo aún más ancha, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a mi pecho, atrapando mi tórax con sus delgados brazos. Sus labios no tardaron en aprisionar los míos, trasmitiéndome lo emotiva que se hallaba.

–Ehmm… –Escuchamos a alguien carraspear detrás de nosotros, obligándonos a separarnos. –Lamento interrumpir su momento de pareja, par de Luvdisc, pero finalmente tenemos noticias del Team Geyser. –Las palabras de Brock nos cayeron como un Viento Helado. Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros se difuminaron, siendo remplazadas por seriedad y tensión.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Tendremos que dividirnos nuevamente en los subgrupos? –Pregunté ansiosamente, deseoso de continuar con lo que nos acarreó a Hoenn.

–Acompáñenme a la base, allí les daré los detalles a todo el grupo. –Sin refutar en lo más mínimo, empezamos a seguir a Brock hasta el área residencial de Slateport, saliendo de la zona asilada de la playa.

Cuando entramos al apartamento, lo primero que notábamos fue que la sala de estar se encontraba deshabitada, no había señal de que nadie anduviera cerca. El moreno ignoró ese aspecto y se adentró por el pasillo del fondo, dirigiéndose al comedor. Una vez cruzamos la cocina y entramos en la habitación destinada, hallamos a todos los miembros restantes del grupo, todos estaban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor, claramente esperando a que Brock volviera con nosotros.

–Ya era hora, me estaba comenzando a impacientar. –Comentó May, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Hoy decidimos adentrarnos en un área más profunda al borde de la playa, lo sentimos. –Ante las palabras de Serena, cargadas de lamentación, tanto May como el resto alegaron que realmente no había problema. Dejando eso de lado, me senté al lado de Sawyer, que miraba expectantemente a su líder de equipo, y con un ademán le indiqué a Serena que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez todos nos hallamos al borde de la mesa, el tema que nos atañía fue retomado.

–Y bien, ¿dónde están esos malditos? ¡Para ir a darles un merecido! –Cuestionó Misty agresivamente, desesperada porque Brock empezara a hablar de una vez por todas.

–Tranquila, ya voy a eso... Solamente trato de ordenar toda la información que tengo en la cabeza. –Respondió el moreno, de manera calmada. –Bien, como ya les informé, ya sabemos el paradero del Team Geyser.

–Sí, sí, eso lo tenemos claro. ¿Qué tanto esperamos para empezar a tratar con ese problema? –Esta vez fue May, la que no permitió que Brock continuara con lo que decía.

–No es que esperemos, es solo que la ubicación de esa gente es más complicada de lo que esperábamos… –Contestó él, en un hilo de voz.

–¿Complicada? ¿Cómo? –Inquirió Sawyer, mirando fijamente al moreno.

–Todo viene directamente del porqué el Team Geyser desapareció… –Como esta vez nadie pareció querer interrumpirlo, Brock suspiró y continúo relatando lo que sabía. –La razón directa de que desaparecieran del mapa de Hoenn, al punto de que ni los mejores informantes de Ion lograron averiguar nada durante dos semanas, somos nosotros.

–¿Nosotros? –Preguntó extrañada Dawn.

–Correcto. –Brock se acomodó en la silla, uniendo sus manos frente a él. –Miren, el Team Geyser supo de alguna manera sobre la involucración de Ion desde que llegamos, incluso puede que antes. Pero sea quien fuera que le entregara la información, no debe haber sido una fuente de confianza para ellos, ya que nunca nos tomaron en serio… O así fue hasta hace un par de semanas, que dimos con sus puestos de avanzada y nos entrometimos con su trabajo. Ambos subgrupos pusimos en peligro su búsqueda de la ubicación de los Legendarios del Clima, e incluso fallaron en conseguir la de Rayquaza. Eso debió haber sido una alarma para ellos, así que dejaron de actuar a la intemperie y se ocultaron en su base, probablemente escondida en algún lugar recóndito de Hoenn.

–Entiendo todo eso, y la verdad no me extraña; pero dejando de lado quien les otorgó la información sobre nuestra presencia, algo que no es prioritario, quiero saber por qué su ubicación es tan conflictiva. –Cuestioné esta ocasión yo, deseando que Brock fuera directamente al punto.

–Está bien, me dejaré de rodeos… Miren, si expliqué todo lo relacionado con la desaparecieron del Team Geyser, fue solo para resaltar lo cuidadosos que fueron para ocultarse. Recuerden que el Profesor Cozmo señaló que buscar la señal de los orbes, sin que expusieran sus detectores a la intemperie, les haría el trabajo mucho más difícil. –El comentario de Brock hizo que los demás asintiéramos. En cuanto al paradero del profesor, pasada la primera semana en Slateport, se vio en la necesidad de volver a su laboratorio en Pueblo Fallarbor; pero lo hizo prometiendo viajar al Centro Espacial de Algarea, con el fin de conseguir información valiosa para nuestra organización, asegurando así que serviría como informante y consultor.

–Claro, pero igualmente eso no evitaría del todo que pudieran llevar al cabo su búsqueda, ¿no es así? –Ante lo dicho por la pelinaranja, el moreno asintió.

–Exacto, pero aun así se tomaron muchas molestias para ocultarse… Pero eso dejó de esa manera, exactamente hace doce horas. –Finalmente todos lo miramos estáticos, expectantes ante la llegada de la información deseada. –Nuestros informantes dieron con su ubicación, gracias a que dejaron de lado todo el protocolo que mantuvieron las pasadas semanas, y se mostró sin el más mínimo cuidado.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso? ¿Crearán que nos rendimos tan fácilmente? –Dawn se llevó su mano a la barbilla y miró el centro de la mesa de roble atentamente, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a sus dudas.

–No… –Respondí pasados unos segundos. Volteé nuevamente en dirección a Brock, que se había mantenido expectante a nuestras reacciones, y pregunté lo que, al parecer, el deseaba escuchar. –¿Ya los encontraron, no es así? Los orbes, ya saben su ubicación y por eso se han mostrado. Piensan obtenerlos lo más rápido posible, haciendo que sea demasiado tarde cuando podamos reaccionar.

–No es algo seguro, pero es lo más probable. –Brock no terminó de hablar, cuando Misty, May y Sawyer saltaron de sus asientos, casi como si fueran los resortes de un Spoink.

–¿Entonces que Giratinas esperamos? ¡En vez de jugar al misterio, deberíamos haber salido de aquí hace horas! –Afirmó Misty enfurecida, siendo respalda por el peliverde y la castaña.

–No lo hemos hecho, pues existe un problema…

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó Serena, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión, por su tono de voz, era obvio que estaba tensa.

–Donde se detectó la presencia del Team Geyser, el lugar donde Inteligencia supone que se hayan los orbes, es el Monte Pyre. –Tal afirmación causó dos clases muy distintas de reacciones, por un lado, Misty, Dawn y Serena, parecían no comprender cuál era el problema, por el contrario, Sawyer y May se pusieron pálidos, y una extraña sonrisa se formó en el aislado Joseph. ¿Yo?, pues en mi caso, estaba maldiciendo internamente nuestra mala suerte.

–Sigo sin comprender… ¿Qué pasa con el Monte Pyre? –Preguntó Serena, rompiendo el silencio provocado por la revelación del moreno.

–Es un lugar maldito, eso es lo que pasa… –Reaccionó Sawyer, hablando nerviosamente.

–¿Maldito? ¿Ustedes no creerán en esas cosas, o sí? –Inquirió la pelinaranja, mirando fijamente a May y Sawyer. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, una helada risa se escuchó en el extremo alejado de la mesa, donde Joseph se hallaba en silencio.

–No es cuestión de si ellos creen o no… Las pruebas son suficientes como para saber que ese lugar concentra la mayor cantidad de energía fantasmal de toda la región. La razón por la que se considera maldito al Monte Pyre, es porque todos los tipos Fantasma, tras la aparición de cazadores exorcistas, escaparon al único lugar en el cual podrían sobrevivir; un lugar en donde no tendrían que alimentarse de almas humanas o de otros Pokémon, pues en sí ya estaba imbuido en energía elemental.

–¿Y qué sucedió para que ese monte se cargara con tal cantidad de energía fantasmal? –Cuestionó Serena, mirando fijamente al "líder".

–Fue un cementerio en sus días, se enterraban tanto Pokémon como humanos, pero fue abandonado durante la crisis; el odio de las almas olvidadas sirvió para cargar el área, volviéndola un imán para los tipo Fantasma… –Joseph hizo una pausa, y luego siguió hablando, disfrutando de ese tema de conversación. –Generalmente, eso no sería problema, solo son Pokémon, después de todo, un poco peligrosos si se ponen muy bromistas, pero Pokémon al fin…

–¿Entonces? –Insistió Misty, exasperada.

–Esos tipo Fantasma se volvieron especialmente rencorosos, tomaron las emociones de las almas que consumieron en el cementerio y se volvieron un peligro para cualquiera que ingrese en el lugar. Se sabe de grupos de cazadores que han ido ahí, pero jamás ninguno regresó; probablemente la concentración energética los volviera inusualmente poderosos, aunque eso es solo una teoría. Sinceramente, no sé cómo se las habrá ingeniado el Team Geyser para sortear las instalaciones internas de la montaña, pero definitivamente quedarnos de brazos cruzados no es una opción; si se arriesgaron no solo a mostrarse, sino que además a entrar al Monte Pyre, entonces deben estar completamente seguros de la ubicación de esos orbes, y si los llegasen a conseguir, bueno, no creo que haga falta que lo diga.

–Joseph tiene razón, ¿qué más da si esos estúpidos del Team Geyser están en un cementerio maldito? El destino de todo el planeta depende de que los detengamos, así que deberíamos partir de inmediato. –Misty salió en dirección a la sala, sin esperar a que alguno de nosotros tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras. Antes de que hiciera falta que la siguiéramos hasta la sala de estar, ella se asomó desde el umbral del corredor. –¿Dónde se supone que está el Monte Pyre? –Todos negamos con la cabeza, sorprendidos por la impaciencia de la chica.

–Sigue sin gustarme la idea de ir a ese lugar, pero tienes razón… El Monte Pyre queda al oeste de Ciudad Lilycove, en la Ruta Ciento Veintidós. –Respondió la castaña con una bandana verde sobre su cabello.

–Eso es dentro de la zona continental, ¿no debería ser una misión exclusiva de nuestro equipo? –Cuestionó Joseph, ganándose una mirada de enojo de mi parte. Brock negó con la cabeza.

–No… Esta será una excepción. Como todo indica que el Team Geyser se halla unido en un mismo punto, hará falta que todo el grupo participe.

Como nadie parecía estar en contra de ello, inmediatamente empezamos a preparar lo que necesitaríamos durante la misión. No tardamos más de media hora, así que, sin más demora, partimos sobre los Pokémon de tipo Volador disponibles. El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, tomando en cuenta que estábamos a bastantes rutas del Monte Pyre, tras dos horas de vuelo, aterrizamos frente a una cueva, que era la entrada a una alta montaña, la cual se hallaba rodeada por un extenso lago.

–Este es… El Monte Pyre, el antiguo cementerio de Hoenn. –Dijo Joseph, admirando la entrada al tétrico lugar. Que nuestro supuesto líder se mostrara tan animado y conversador, no me era de extrañar, es obvio que su amor por los tipo Fantasma sobrepasa cualquier lógica.

–No parece que haya señales del Team Geyser, con suerte los fantasmas terminaron alejándolos. –Añadió May, retrocediendo ante la ominosidad del interior del monte.

–No te dejes engañar, May. Lo mismo pensamos al llegar a la Torre Espejismo, y mira lo que terminó pasando… –La castaña asintió al escucharme, aun renuente a la idea de ingresar al oscuro cementerio.

–No negaré que esa cueva se mira espeluznante, pero no hay de otra, debemos seguir adelante. –Afirmó Misty, sacudiéndose el nerviosismo de encima.

–No sé qué tanto se quejan, se ve como un lugar bastante acogedor. –Todos miramos en silencio a Joseph, el cual seguía admirando la penumbra tras la entrada de la cueva. En medio del mutismo, varios lamentos guturales fueron claramente escuchados desde dentro del cementerio. –Como decía, un lugar encantador… Bueno, que esperamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –El sujeto regordete nos miró con una amplia sonrisa, algo raro de ver en él, y giró dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar; pero antes de entrar, se detuvo en seco. –¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! –Metió su mano en la mochila que suele andar, y sacó una pila de papeles marcados en tinta roja con símbolos extraños. –Estos son amuletos, ahuyentarán ligeramente a los Pokémon, al menos eso hará que los ataques no sean tan propensos. –Todos tomamos una de las hojas rectangulares de naturaleza extraña, y las guardamos en alguna parte de nuestra ropa.

–Gracias… Supongo. –Dije, tragándome el orgullo respecto a cómo me sentía con él; el resto me imitó, pero estaba claro que no confiaban del todo en ese objeto extraño que nos entregó. –Aun así, no creo que esto puede considerarse suficiente, realmente no sabemos cuántos Fantasmas hay ahí adentro, así que lo mejor sería que cada quien saque alguno de sus Pokémon. –Al escucharme, Joseph negó frenéticamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

–¡Me niego! –Respondió rotundamente.

–Me importa poco si te niegas, es una medida de seguridad. Si debemos atacar a esos Pokémon lo haremos, nos ayudes o no. –Le dije, empezando a molestarme. Volteé buscando el apoyo de los demás, pero parecían dispuestos a dejarme la cuestión a mí.

–No solo lo hago por la seguridad de los tipo Fantasma de ahí dentro, no sea estúpido. –Sentí una vena de la cabeza estallarme, pero decidí respirar profundamente, controlando mi ira. –… Miren, si todos entramos con Pokémon listos para atacar, llamaremos la atención de los tipo Fantasma, y nos expondremos aún más a que nos ataquen. Además, cabe mencionar que los Shuppet suelen ser muy perceptivos, y sentirían nuestras intenciones a kilómetros de distancia, eso los haría aún más agresivos. –Dado que el pelinegro tenía un punto, abrí mi mente a su idea.

–Entiendo eso. Pero, ¿cómo haremos? No creo que los amuletos sean protección suficiente. –Le dije, señalando ese punto de argumentación.

–Simple, Juppeta, como buen tipo Fantasma que es, sabrá manejar a la perfección cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir ahí dentro. Con su mega-evolución podría lidiar con cualquier clase de amenaza. Y claro, en caso de que sea absolutamente necesario, ustedes simplemente tienen que sacar a sus Pokémon. –Pasado un momento de análisis, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que Joseph sacó a su Banette de la Poké Ball y le indicó el siguiente curso de acción. La marioneta parecía igual de emocionada por entrar al cementerio que su entrenador. Miré a Pikachu, que se mantenía silenciosamente en mi hombro, y este de mala gana aceptó entrar en la Poké Ball; Keldeo ya estaba en la suya, puesto que resultó una necesidad durante el vuelo.

–Bien, con eso resuelto, entremos de una vez. –Indicó Brock, con la notoria intención de no perder más tiempo valioso. Sacando una linterna, cada miembro grupo empezó a ingresar a la cueva uno por uno, al final solo estábamos quedando atrás los miembros del subgrupo Continental. May y Serena hablaban de cómo actuar en caso de ser atacados, así que Joseph aprovechó para acercárseme sigilosamente.

–Sé que no le agrada, pero recuerde que sigo siendo su líder… Trate de respetar mi palabra lo que queda de la misión, luego haga lo que quiera. Aunque no lo parezca a veces, yo sé lo que hago. –Ante lo escuchado, no pude evitar verlo con molestia.

–Claro, dile eso a Regirock. –Joseph frunció su ceño, pero no añadió nada más. Una vez que lo vi desaparecer en la penumbra, volteé en dirección de mi novia y mi amiga.

–Chicas, entremos de una vez o quedaremos atrás. –Ellas asintieron y rápidamente encendieron sus linternas. Los tres entramos sincrónicamente a la negrura maldita.

–¿Ash, que se dijeron Joseph y tú? –Me preguntó Serena, mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

–Nada preciosa, solo planeábamos estrategias en caso de toparnos con otro legendario. –Claramente no me estaba creyendo nada, pero no parecía dispuesta a discutir al respecto, así que dejó el tema de lado.

Una vez cruzamos un largo pasillo de roca, llegamos oficialmente al interior del monte, y para sorpresa de casi todos, era una habitación de concreto. En mi caso, solo había escuchado rumores sobre el famoso cementerio abandonado, pero durante la crisis, su leyenda aún no estaba del todo formada, así que sabía poco del lugar en sí. En el suelo eran apreciables múltiples lápidas, cada una con un nombre y una fecha. Avanzamos lentamente, y aunque escuchábamos múltiples lamentos de ultratumba, no llegábamos a ver ningún Pokémon.

Joseph le indicó a su Pokémon que usara Fuego Fatuo para iluminar las esquinas, y su marioneta no tardó en obedecer. Levantando sus extremidades de tela, se formaron múltiples luces fantasmales, que flotaron hasta iluminar cada rincón de la habitación. Sucedió a la velocidad de un flasheo, pero pudimos llegar a ver a varios Pokémon Fantasma ocultos en la oscuridad, viéndose descubiertos, estos no tardaron es escapar, atravesando las paredes colindantes. Solo pude apreciar dos especies: Shuppet, un Pokémon similar a una manta azulada de la tela flotante, con ojos grandes y coloridos, y un pliegue sobre su cabeza, similar al que se da en la tela al ser sostenida desde el medio de su área; la otra especie fueron unos Duskull, un Pokémon con cuerpo de calavera etérea, cubierto por una manta gris, con una extraña luz rojiza alumbrando desde dentro de las cuencas vacías de su cráneo.

–De momento solo parece haber Duskull y Shuppet, algo esperable, a decir verdad. Pero debido al rechazo de la gente a los Fantasmas, y a que la energía de este lugar es tan alta, es posible que podamos llegar a ver algunos Shedinja y Sableye, aunque estos últimos son más de habitar cuevas subterráneas que edificios abandonados. Creería en la posibilidad de encontrarnos con algún Froslass, pero veo imposible que disfruten de un clima tan cálido como este. –Joseph hizo silencio y buscó algo frenéticamente, pero rápidamente se detuvo y volvió a hablar. –Lo que me preocupa es la posibilidad de encontrarnos con otros Banette, o Dusclops y Dusknoir, esos son Pokémon bastante peligrosos; también escuché de avistamientos de Spiritomb en la región, y puedo asegurar que lidiar con ellos es algo difícil.

Todos miramos ligeramente sorprendidos a Joseph, pues sí parecía nervioso ante la idea de encontrarse con esos tipo Fantasma; aunque probablemente no haya nadie mejor que el para comprender el peligro que puede llegar a representar uno de esos Pokémon.

–Pensaba que te gustaban todos los tipo Fantasma… –Mencionó Dawn, mirando de soslayo las tumbas.

–No me mal interpreten, me parecen criaturas maravillosas, yo mismo tengo un Pokémon de cada una de esas especies… Pero, así como me parecen excelentes compañeros de combate, también soy consciente de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el tratar con ellos. Mi consejo: Nunca miren dentro de las vendas de Dusclops, es horrible lo que puede llegar a pasarle a una persona si llega a hacerlo. –Todos nos detuvimos súbitamente, pero el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró y siguió adelante, empezando a subir un grupo de escalones cubiertos por polvo.

El resto del camino sencillamente no pudo haber sido más tenso… Tras las palabras de Joseph, May y Dawn quedaron totalmente traumadas, y ante cualquier sonido, saltaban y se aferraban a quien tuvieran más cerca. Misty no parecía del todo afectada, pero claramente no estaba cómoda estando entre tal cantidad de tumbas, Sawyer y Brock se hallaban igual que ella. Serena no reaccionó igual que sus amigas, pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a alearse de mi lado, era como si ambos fuéramos un par de Magnemites victimas del poder magnético de nuestros propios cuerpos. Yo me sentía extrañamente similar a Joseph, pues yo mismo soy bastante fanático de los Pokémon tenebrosos; aunque jamás al nivel que el pelinegro, por eso mismo me mantenía con la alerta al máximo.

A paso lento pero seguro, cruzamos cada piso del cementerio, pero extrañamente, no encontrábamos más que Shuppet y Duskull, que escapaban rápidamente al verse descubiertos por las luces de las linternas. Como May resaltó cuando nos hallábamos fuera de la cueva, no había señales de la presencia del Team Geyser, lo que aumentaba la probabilidad de que se encontraran en la cima del monte, fuera de las instalaciones internas del cementerio. Fue cuando llegamos al cuarto y último piso de la estructura, que nos encontramos frente a la entrada de otra cueva, que en contra posición con la primera, estaba ampliamente iluminada.

–Gracias a Arceus, ¡la salida! –May no parecía dispuesta a soportar más tiempo dentro del cementerio, así que sin tomar en cuenta el peligro que implicaría, se alejó de nosotros y empezó a correr hacía la cueva luminosa.

Fue entonces que un Pokémon negro, sin pies, con grandes brazos grises y con un ojo rojo fruncido perennemente, apareció de la nada, bloqueando la salida y lanzando un ataque de Puño Sombra a la castaña. La mano fantasmal de criatura se rodeó de energía oscura, que luego se proyectó en dirección a nuestra compañera, que permaneció paralizada ante la repentina aparición del Pokémon. De no haber sido por la rápida reacción del Banette de Joseph, es probable que May hubiera muerto.

La marioneta, usando Golpe Fantasma, desapareció tras un portal y reapareció frente a la chica, justo antes que el Puño Sombra la golpeara; usando la energía del Golpe Fantasma, desvaneció sin problemas el ataque de tipo Fantasma. Entonces Sawyer se apuró en ayudarla a reincorporase, para que así volviera junto a nosotros. Una vez May estuvo a salvo, las preguntas empezaron a inundar el ambiente. Mientras, la marioneta y el Dusknoir se miraban fijamente, sin realizar movimiento alguno; fue entonces que dije algo que silenció a los demás.

–Ese Pokémon tiene entrenador. –Como sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, justifiqué mi afirmación. –Un Pokémon salvaje no haría lo que ese Dusknoir está haciendo, simplemente habría atacado frenéticamente. –Nadie pudo comentar nada, pues una voz femenina surgió de entre las penumbras de la habitación.

–Me sorprende que notaras eso tan rápidamente, no creo que sean los típicos invasores… –Todos volteamos hacia donde se escucharon esas palabras, pero no había nadie.

–Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí... Ion. Maxie y Archie tenían razón al decirnos que esperáramos visitas. –Esta ocasión la voz que nos habló fue una masculina, y no venía de las penumbras, todo lo contrario, pues era un sujeto que acababa de entrar por la cueva iluminada a la que pretendíamos acceder. Al igual que un fantasma, una chica apareció a su lado, casi como si hubiera usado el mismo movimiento que usó Banette para salvar a May.

Sentí de inmediato que los había visto en algún lado… El hombre, un sujeto delgado de piel blanca, que vestía una camisa negra con cuello y bordes amarillos con franjas oscuras, y una cabeza casi calva, salvo por un mechón rojizo con forma de llama; y la chica, una mujer morena, con una falda tradicional aloliana de color azul marino, un top corto del mismo color que la falda, y dos broches celestes, con forma de flor, a los lados de su cabeza, cubierta por un corto pelo color grisáceo. No tardé en reconocerlos, eran Phoebe Fuyō y Sidney Kagetsu, ambos miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–Lo siento chicos… –Empezó diciendo la chica.

–… Pero nos aseguraremos que no pasen de aquí. –Finalizó el sujeto, mirándonos con una sonrisa macabra. El Dusknoir se colocó frente a la que parecía su entrenadora, y el hombre sacó a su Shiftry, un Pokémon duende malévolo, con melena blanca y brazos de arbusto. "Una vez más me tocará enfrentar a unos de los mejores entrenadores de una región, al menos esta vez tendrá más sentido que la primera vez"; como ya había supuesto, el nivel de dificultad de las batallas por venir, cada vez será más alto.


	20. Espiritismo y Maldad

**Espiritismo y Maldad**

* * *

Con los dos Pokémon de los miembros de la Elite Four bloqueando nuestro camino, la única opción viable era luchar. El problema con ello constaba de que, lo que durara el combate, sería tiempo perdido para lidiar con el Team Geyser, y ya no contábamos con ese lujo; sobre todo tras escuchar las palabras del entrenador de la elite, que dejaron en claro que ambos ayudan a la maldita organización terrorista. Cuando estaba pensando en una forma rápida de distraer a los entrenadores, para que los demás pudieran salir del interior de la montaña, Joseph empezó a hablar.

–Brock, sigan ustedes adelante, yo me encargaré de ella… Sé perfectamente quienes son esos dos. –Dijo Joseph, frenéticamente. El moreno asintió, y con su mano, nos indicó que los siguiéramos. Estaba por ir con los demás, pero Joseph me detuvo sosteniendo mi hombro. –Ash, sé que ha perdido su confianza en mí desde la batalla contra Regirock, y lo entiendo, me ofusqué y actué mal… ¡Pero ahora necesito que me ayude combatiendo contra Sidney! –Lo miré fijamente un par de segundos, pero al final acepté. El miembro de la Elite Four de Hoenn se percató de como Brock y los demás estaban buscando la forma de rodearlo, así que le indicó a su Pokémon que los atacará. Pero antes de que el tipo Planta/Siniestro se moviera, fue golpeado por un ataque de mi dragón.

–Tu lucha es conmigo, no con ellos. –El sujeto gruñó, viendo como los demás lograban salir del cementerio por el extremo contrario de la cavidad rocosa. Serena se detuvo antes de cruzar del todo la cueva, y me miró con melancolía. –Te veré halla afuera, intenta guardarme a los jefes del Team Geyser para que pueda patearles el trasero. –Su expresión cambio por una pequeña sonrisa, y luego por una mirada de determinación. Tras hacerme la señal de la victoria, ella también desapareció en el luminoso umbral.

–Antes de que acabemos con ustedes y vayamos por el resto de su grupo, quiero preguntar algo. Dijo la morena, mirándome fijamente; como si me analizara. Joseph asintió, provocando que la chica, que era vista por su compañero atentamente, hablara de nuevo. –¿Acaso eres Ash Ketchum? –Como era de esperarse, esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Ella pareció no necesitar mi respuesta, pues siguió hablando. –Escuché que dejaste el puesto de Campeón y te catalogaron como un renegado… ¡Qué desperdicio!

–¿Conque Ash Ketchum? Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara. –Comentó el sujeto, una vez superó la ligera sorpresa por la que pasó tras escuchar la afirmación de su compañera.

–Que he hecho con mi vida es mi asunto, no el de ustedes… Además, el único desperdicio es que entrenadores del nivel de ustedes, trabajen para terroristas genocidas como el Team Geyser. –Les respondí de mala manera.

–Oh jojo, ahí te equivocas, muchacho. –Dijo la chica, con una indescifrable sonrisa en su rosto. –Nosotros no trabajamos para ellos, simplemente tenemos objetivos en común; puedes verlo como una alianza entre ellos y nosotros. Pero no perderé más tiempo hablando, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que el resto de sus compañeros interfieran en el camino del Team Geyser… ¡Dusknoir, Puño Hielo en el Dragalge!

–¡Ash, para ganar esto, debemos trabajar en equipo! ¡Esto debe ser un genuino combate doble! –Afirmó rápidamente Joseph, que había estado ignorando la conversación por enfocarse en el estado de los cuatro Pokémon. Yo asentí apresuradamente, lanzando la primera orden por nuestra parte.

–¡No me agrada demasiado, pero tienes razón! ¡Dragalge, contrarresta el Puño Hielo con Surf!

–¡Hojas Navaja en el Banette! –Añadió el hombre, intercalando ataques con el Pokémon de su compañera.

–¡Juppeta, cúbrete con Protección!

Los parpados de ambos entrenadores de elite se expandieron hasta su límite natural, parece ser que no esperaban algo como eso. Mientras que los Pokémon enemigos se lanzaban al ataque, la marioneta cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera de energía, justo a tiempo para que mi dragón marino ejecutara su movimiento. Antes de que el Dusknoir y el Shiftry pudieran impactar contra nuestros Pokémon, mi dragón escupió una enorme cantidad de agua, inundando parcialmente el lugar. Una ola de un par de metros arrasó con los atacantes, que perdieron su oportunidad de infligir daño en nuestros Pokémon; la marioneta quedó bajo el agua, pero inafectada gracias a la Protección.

Mientras que sacudía levemente mi calzado, intentando sacar el líquido intrusivo, Joseph indicó su primer ataque. El Banette no estaba cuando el nivel del agua decayó al mínimo; antes de que alguno de los entrenadores enemigos, o sus Pokémon, pudieran predecir qué sucedería, reapareció justo al lado del Dusknoir, golpeándolo en la base de su cuerpo velozmente. Yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados, así que le dije a mi Pokémon que usara Bomba Lodo en la planta malévola.

Mientras que el Pokémon Malvado recibía el ataque venenoso, que empezó a corroer su cuerpo de madera, el fantasma cíclope golpeó con su puño consumido en llamas a la marioneta. Pero ante las nuevas órdenes de sus entrenadores, el tipo Planta/Siniestro saltó, alejándose de mi dragón, y girando en el aire, usó sus brazos como hojas, cubiertas en energía oscura, para golpear el cuerpo del Pokémon de Joseph; de no ser porque protegió con sus brazos la mega-piedra, existe la posibilidad de que se le hubiera sido despojada. "Desarme… Debo tener cuidado con Pikachu, el resto no tendrá problema, de todas formas, las mega-piedras difícilmente pueden ser arrebatadas", concienticé rápidamente.

–¡Pulso Dragón! –Indiqué, previendo el ataque del Dusknoir. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, un ataque indirecto, el Pokémon de la chica usó Golpe Fantasma para colocarse frente a Dragalge, y de esa manera, combinar le energía fantasmal con el poder efectivo del Puño Hielo.

Mi tipo Veneno/Dragón rugió en agonía tras recibir el poderoso ataque, pero estaba lejos de recibir el suficiente daño como para ser derrotado. Indiqué que contraatacara con Pulso Dragón una vez más, pero el fantasma, usando una estrategia similar a la de Joseph, desapareció del rango de visión general. Estaba preparado para la reaparición del Pokémon tipo Fantasma puro, fue por ello que me tomó de sorpresa cuando el Shiftry apareció tras una nube oscura, engañando a mi Pokémon con una "finta", antes de golpearlo en el hocico con su brazo.

El quejido del Banette de Joseph fue la respuesta a la innecesaria incógnita de donde se hallaba el Dusknoir, al parecer el fantasma usó el mismo ataque con el que desapareció para atacar al Pokémon de su mismo tipo, infringiendo un peligroso daño súper eficaz. Joseph no estaba contento con eso, y ese sentimiento pareció trasmitirse a su marioneta, pues la Garra de Sombra que rasgó el abdomen del cíclope, dejó profundas marcas negras de odio.

–¡Ola de Lodo! –Indiqué, antes de que la planta malévola pudiera atacar a mi dragón.

–¡Golpe Fantasma! –Con tal de no repetir el uso de Protección y de esa manera pecar de predecibles, Joseph optó por que su Pokémon se alejara antes de que fuera golpeado por el ataque venenoso. Una onda de toxicidad morada se esparció en el área, tomando desprevenido al tipo Planta, que, siendo el que se hallaba más cerca, fue incapaz de escapar. La Ola de Lodo alcanzó al Dusclops, causando que desapareciera, al igual que su compañero, en el baño de veneno. De no ser por un de centímetros, los entrenadores también habríamos sido afectados por el movimiento de Dragalge.

Una vez se dispersó el denso material tóxico, se mostró lo sucedido con los Pokémon de los miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn. Mientras que el tipo Fantasma aún se mantenía en pie, el Pokémon Maléfico tenía su cuerpo totalmente carcomido por el veneno, claramente necesitaría bastante tiempo para regenerase. La chica, no dispuesta a desperdiciar tiempo, le indicó a su Pokémon que atacara al mío, ignorando que la marioneta no estaba a la vista.

El Fantasma se lanzó con su puño derecho en alto, cubierto de escarcha, pero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe, Banette apreció justo a tiempo para impactar su cuerpo, rodeado de energía fantasmal, contra su espalda. "Vencerlos sin perder demasiado tiempo es crucial para volver con los demás y ayudarlos, no puedo permitirme el dejar a Serena sola en una situación de peligro.", pensé, de manera ligeramente obsesiva. Ansioso por acabar rápido la batalla, sobre todo, debido a que la densa presencia del fantasma estaba agotando rápidamente a nuestros Pokémon, le grité a mi bestia venenosa que aprovechara para liberar un poderoso Pulso Dragón.

El Dusknoir fue incapaz de salir de su aturdimiento a tiempo, y fue golpeado por el pulso de energía morada; aun con su alta defensa, no soportó más, y cayó derrotado, dejando una niebla oscura en su lugar. La niebla fantasmal fue absorbida por la Ocaso Ball que la chica tenía en su mano, mientras que su compañero ya se alistaba para seguir el combate. Deseaba terminar con eso, pero la entrenadora parecía dispuesta a decir algo.

–En un inicio parecían no llevarse del todo bien, pero eso no parece afectar su desempeño como combatientes. Interesante… Bueno, Sidney, claramente subestimamos a estos chicos, sobre todo a ese. –Comentó la chica, señalando a Joseph. –El ex-Campeón de Kalos y un entrenador desconocido… Pensamos que como equipo podríamos lidiar contigo. –Dijo, ahora fijándose en mí. –Pero parece que ustedes son más que capaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias para enfocarse en su objetivo, eso es algo muy respetable. –Ella hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada al sujeto de pelo rojo; éste asintió, y ambos sonrieron perversamente.

–Pero que sepan hacer un par de estrategias en equipo, no significa que podrán contra el poder de nuestros Pokémon de la oscuridad. –Completó el hilo de conversación el hombre. –¡Sharpedo, a hundirlos!

–Jojo, Drifblim se encargará de llevarlos al más allá…

–¡No nos vencerán, jamás permitiré que eso ocurra! ¡Dragalge, Atactrueno al Sharpedo! –Afirmé, convencido de que acabar con ellos, solo es una prueba más, de las muchas con las que tendré que lidiar.

–Juppeta, Garra de Sombra… –Indicó mi compañero, más calmado.

La chica miró de reojo a su compañero, y es este asintió. Inmediatamente tras ello, el globo fantasmal de color morado, con cuatro listones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, y agua condensada en una nube en la parte superior del mismo, estiró sus listones, liberando de su boca un potente viento oscuro, el cual dio de lleno a la marioneta, antes que esta pudiera atacarlo a él. Mientras, el tiburón siniestro flotó velozmente por el campo, estrellando sus afiladas aletas en el costado de mi Pokémon; el ver a esa criatura fuera del agua, era cuanto menos extraño.

–¡Rayo una vez más! –Ordené de inmediato.

El tiburón se hizo para atrás, y de una manera anormalmente ágil, esquivó el segundo ataque eléctrico de mi Pokémon. Al lado mío, dos energías oscuras chocaron, era el Golpe Fantasma de ambos Pokémon del mismo tipo; Joseph no parecía dispuesto a ceder terreno de combate, así que cambió su estrategia, enfocándose en un combate aún más directo. Ante la garra sombría que rasgó el cuerpo del globo, la morena le ordenó usar Viento Siniestro una vez más. La marioneta fue muy lenta para esquivar, así que el gas fantasmal rodeó su cuerpo, dañándolo significativamente; pero eso solo fue el principio, pues el globo se rodeó de energía rojiza, señalando un gran aumento de estadísticas.

–¡Mierda! ¡Juppeta, acabalo rápido, usa Sombra Vil y Garra de Sombra!

Mientras que mi compañero lidiaba con el Drifblim, yo buscaba la manera de que mi Pokémon pudiera aterrizar un ataque en el maldito tiburón. A pesar de no hallarse en su elemento, ello no parecía afectarle al Sharpedo, y entre eso y la sonrisa molesta de su entrenador, me estaba empezando a frustrar. "Debo acabar rápido acá para poder ayudar a Serena ¡Necesito dañar a ese Pokémon con un ataque eléctrico, eso será suficiente!"; cuando pensé que finalmente un Atactrueno daría en el blanco, el tipo Agua/Siniestro despareció, dejando atrás una estela de negrura. Cuando el Sharpedo reapareció al lado de mi dragón, usando Finta para golpear su cola, empecé a desconfiar. Las sospechas se volvieron una realidad, cuando finalmente, aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba, mi dragón pudo impactar al Pokémon acuático con un potente torrente de electricidad.

–Lo sabía… –Pronuncié silenciosamente, al ver la figura del tiburón desvanecerse, mostrando a un Pokémon canino con larga melena roja, cuerpo negro y una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí ese ataque hubiera sido súper eficaz, ese maldito Pokémon no tendría esa sonrisa", pensé con rencor. –Supuse que sería un Zoroark. –Dije, ahora en voz alta.

–¿Lo supusiste? ¿Cómo? La ilusión de mi Zoroark es perfecta. –Afirmó el entrenador de la Elite Four, realmente sorprendido por mis palabras.

–Simple, Sharpedo no es capaz de aprender Finta. –El sujeto me miró una milésima de segundo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a indicar otro ataque a su ahora revelado Zoroark.

Un domo de energía magenta oscura emergió del tipo Sinestro, absorbiendo a mi Pokémon en el acto; temiendo que el Pulso Noche bajara la precisión de mi dragón, le indiqué que aprovechara para atacar con Ola de Lodo. Si bien ese ataque venenoso debió haber afectado a todos en el campo, el mismo fue contenido por el domo del ataque siniestro. Mientras que el Pulso Noche se combinaba con la sustancia tóxica, el globo y la marioneta cruzaban ataques; las garras fantasmales del Pokémon de Joseph se clavaron el uno de los listones del Drifblim, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. La chica de Hoenn rápidamente le indicó a su Pokémon que usara Bola Sombra para librarse, y ese fue el sorpresivo fin del Banette de Joseph.

–¡No, Juppeta! –Gritó el pelinegro, cuando su Pokémon recibió el impacto de la esfera sombría, siendo rodeado de energía oscura muy densa. La marioneta no se movió más, así que mi compañero no tardó en regresarla a su Poké Ball, reemplazándola por Mikaruge, su Spiritomb. La roca ritual apareció en el suelo lleno de polvo, liberando un gas morado, que se convirtió en el cuerpo del Pokémon Prohibido. Con ese resultado, supe que debíamos deshacernos rápidamente del problemático Drifblim, pero antes, debía acabar con el Zoroark.

Hasta el momento, el combate se había caracterizado por ataques lejanos por parte de mi Pokémon, y envites cercanos por parte del Pokémon de mi rival. Una vez desapareció el domo del Pulso Noche, estaba claro que el más afectado fue el Zoroark, sobre todo porque era obvio que había resultado envenenado. Aun con su mal estado de salud, el Pokémon Disfrazorro insistió en atacar usando Pulso Noche y Cucullada Nocturna; algunas veces daba en el blanco, en otras recibía los ataques de Dragalge. Cuando un Pulso Dragón lo lanzó contra el suelo, haciéndole la tarea de levantarse aún más difícil, decidí cuestionar a su entrenador, Sidney de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–¡Ustedes podrían ayudar para intentar recuperar la gloria de esta región! ¡¿Por qué en vez de eso, decidieron ayudar a esos desgraciados del Team Geyser?! –Con esas palabras, me gané la atención del pelirrojo, que insistía a su Pokémon que se levantara y atacara.

–Mira chico, tu lado de la historia no necesariamente será el correcto… –Respondió el, mirando como su Pokémon se colocaba de rodillas. Liberando un suspiro, siguió con lo que decía. –Ustedes los de Ion se creen los héroes del Mundo Pokémon, pero realmente no han hecho nada significativo por lo cual se les deba considerar de esa manera. ¡Nadie debería saber eso mejor que tú! Fuiste Campeón de Kalos, así que conoces las normas de la Liga Pokémon, sabes el cómo nos manipulan y amenazan para actuar bajo su ideología, la cual básicamente está basada en la explotación de los Pokémon a nuestro favor. Y sé que lo sabes, pues dejaste tu glorioso puesto, para unirte a una legión de renegados sin poder…

–Tienes razón respecto a eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que Ion hace todo lo posible por ayudar a comunidades enteras de Pokémon. Deseamos cambiar el mundo, pero para ello se necesita poder, así como tú lo dijiste, y estamos seguros de que lo podremos obtener en poco tiempo, yo estoy seguro… –El sujeto me miró silenciosamente, y fue en ese momento que se me pasó por la cabeza una loca idea. –… Pero tal vez podríamos acelerar el proceso si ustedes se nos unen, dos miembros de la Elite Four sería grandes agentes dentro de la organización. –Sidney se mantuvo inalterado por un par de segundos, pero eventualmente rompió en carcajadas; mi mandíbula se tensó por la molestia, ante el fallido intento de resolver las cosas de la manera correcta.

–Chico, lo digo en serio; ustedes jamás podrán lidiar con el poder de la Liga Pokémon de todas las regiones, menos con los gobiernos regionales e interregionales. No importa a cuantas personas reprendan por sus malos actos, no importa a cuantos políticos corruptos asesinen, no importa en cuantas conferencias de liga interfieran; jamás cambiarán el curso de este jodido mundo. La única manera, es limpiando a la sociedad entera, al mundo completo… Y solo Groudon y Kyogre cuentan con el poder para hacerlo. Nosotros nos aliamos con el Team Geyser, porque creemos en su poder, en su capacidad de cambiar las cosas; simplemente ya nos hartamos de ver a los Pokémon Fantasma y Siniestro ser criminalizados, excluidos y cazados, este lugar es prueba de lo mal que están las cosas… –Sidney finalmente dejó de hablar, y no parecía dispuesto a seguir conversando.

Fue cuando pensaba seguir con la batalla, que lo vi hacer un ademán extraño con su mano, entonces, su Zoroark se levantó de la posición en la que se hallaba, como si ya no estuviera herido, y atacó a mi dragón con su brazo recubierto por energía oscura. El golpe, que tomó de improvisto a mi Pokémon, fue directo en su cabeza, dejándolo muy aturdido. No tardé en comprender lo que sucedió; ese ataque era Castigo, y fue especialmente poderoso, ya que el Zoroark estuvo usando Afilagarras mientras fingía estar muy dañado, era fácil deducirlo por el brillo que las mismas poseían. "Tenía que ser un entrenador de tipo Siniestro… Mientras hablábamos, aprovechó para aumentar el ataque y la precisión de su Pokémon". Más que sentirme molesto con el sujeto, me sentía molesto conmigo mismo por no notarlo.

–Pareces muy cercano a los Pokémon Fantasma, lo veo, y lo siento… ¿Realmente crees qué ayudando a Ion, cambiaras la situación por la que están pasando a lo largo de las regiones? –Escuché a la chica decirle a mi compañero, mientras que Dragalge esquivaba un ataque y respondía con un poderoso Pulso Dragón. Joseph simplemente ignoró lo dicho por su contrincante, y le indicó a su Pokémon que atacara con Sombra Vil.

Ligeramente orgulloso por la actitud de mi compañero… y líder, me enfoqué en vencer al zorro para poder ayudarlo. Aunque la ofensiva del Zoroark era un problema, sus defensas no eran la misma historia; así que sabía que con un buen ataque podría ponerlo en un aprieto. Notando la cantidad de daño que había recibido mi dragón, decidí usar nuestro mejor y más arriesgado ataque: Cometa Dragón. La lluvia de rocas apocalíptica ocurrió justo cuando, tras haberle indicado que alejara a su atacante con Cola Veneno, Dragalge escupió una esfera de energía hacia arriba, impactando contra el techo de la estructura interna del cementerio.

El zorro pudo esquivar parte de los meteoros, pero eventualmente recibió gran parte de ellos, quedando realmente dañado, ahora no había forma de que estuviera fingiendo su terrible estado físico. Al escuchar a Joseph quejarse, me percaté que su Spiritomb apenas y podía seguir combatiendo, y sí el perdía otro Pokémon, temía que ocurriera algo similar a lo que pasó en la Torre Espejismo. Tras un veloz análisis, noté que ni el Drifblim ni el Zoroark aguantarían mucho más.

–¡Joseph! –Mi compañero me miró, y entonces le indiqué a mi Dragón que atacara. –¡Dragalge, Surf! –Pero antes de que mi Pokémon ejecutara su ataque, el Zoroark se recuperó, y de un salto, impactó una poderosa Cuchillada Nocturna en el Spiritomb. Seguido de ello, el Pokémon de mi compañero recibió otra Bola Sombra por parte del globo, que finalmente causó que su cuerpo fantasmagórico fuera absorbido nuevamente por la roca. Internamente maldije a Sidney por ello, pero ya era muy tarde para manejar las cosas de otra manera.

Mi compañero regresó a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball, justo antes de que la ola golpeara a los dos Pokémon enemigos, debilitándolos en el proceso. Al ver la mirada de sufrimiento y frustración de Joseph, comencé a preocuparme… "¿Será que ellos leyeron la debilidad de Joseph y se enfocaron en derrotarlo, para así poder concentrarse solo en mí?", estuve seguro de la veracidad de esa idea, al notar la mirada de satisfacción que poseían nuestros enemigos.

La mirada tétrica y siniestra de Phoebe se enfocó en mí, y entonces supe que algo sabía que yo no. Tras ello, se reveló el estado de ambos Pokémon, y no había sorpresas, o así era hasta que el cuerpo del Drifblim se vio rodeado por un aura ominosa, que flotó hasta mi Dragón, succionándole la vitalidad restante. Maldije el efecto de la habilidad Resquicio, al ver a mi Pokémon caer inconsciente.

–Parece que finalmente el combate se torna a nuestro favor. –Menciona alegre la chica, alternando la mirada entre un visiblemente ofuscado Joseph, y yo.

–Phoebe, acabemos con ellos finalmente. –Después de las palabras de Sidney, un Sableye y un Absol fueron llamados a la batalla; en ambos eran visibles las mega-piedras. Yo inmediatamente llamé a Keldeo, al que le indiqué, mentalmente, antes de que empezara a quejarse por dejarlo en la Poké Ball, que se enfocara en nuestros enemigos, pues eran bastante peligrosos. El poni se colocó en posición de combate, pero no tardé en percatarme de que Joseph no llamaba a ningún Pokémon; al dirigir la vista hacia él una vez más, pude apreciar que se hallaba contrariado y profundamente conflictuado.

–Sidney, creo que deberíamos usar todo nuestro poder desde el inicio. –Ver que ellos estaban por activar las mega-evoluciones, y que aun así mi compañero no se preparara para ayudarme, era totalmente desalentador. Escuché a Keldeo decirme, a través del aura, que él podría con ellos, así que decidí enfocarme en la pelea, restándole importancia al factor de si luchaba con o sin Joseph. Cuando el combate estaba por ser reanudado, con la activación de las megas de ambos entrenadores de elite, un temblor sacudió el lugar, causando que polvo empezara a caer sobre nosotros, desde los hoyos dejados por el impacto de la esfera del Cometa Dragón. Las dudas respecto a la seguridad de mi novia y mis compañeros, y que Giratinas pudo haber causado semejante temblor, conflictuaron aún más mi mente, y ante la imagen de los dos entrenadores mirándose confusos, tomé una decisión.

–«Keldeo, usa Surf en los Pokémon y sus entrenadores, luego Viento Hielo para evitar que nos sigan.» –No tenía idea de si sobrevivirían, y, a decir verdad, no me importaba. Me acerqué a Joseph y lo golpeé en el hombro, sacándolo de su estado de trance. Al escuchar los gritos de los miembros de la Elite Four y sus Pokémon, agarré al pelinegro del brazo y lo zarandeé. –¡Maldita sea, Joseph! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y saca a cualquiera de tus Pokémon! ¡Debemos ir ayudar a los demás, estoy seguro que ese temblor fue causado por algo allá arriba!

El chico me lanzó con mirada perdida, pero finalmente salió de su estado de estupefacción y asintió, sacando a su Chandelure y comenzando a seguirme. Pasamos al lado de Phoebe y Sidney, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de agua congelada; era imposible definir en qué estado se hallaban. Con la mano le indiqué a Keldeo que nos siguiera, y salimos de la cueva. Lo primero con lo que nos topamos, fue una ladera montañosa cubierta por lapidas y una densa niebla, el camino estaba marcado por varias rocas incursadas en el suelo. A pesar de que era difícil recorrerlo por su mal estado, el sendero nos encaminó hasta la cima de la montaña.

Las lapidas pronto fueron reemplazadas por monte y restos de lo que parecía una instalación de mantenimiento. Los restos se convirtieron en ruinas, y antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos en los más alto del monte, un lugar rodeado por paredes de concreto desgastadas, pertenecientes a misteriosas edificaciones del pasado. Cuando estábamos por llegar a la cima, empujé a Joseph hasta uno de los matorrales al lado del camino; al reclamarme por ello, le señalé discretamente donde se hallaba un guardia del Team Geyser, y más al fondo, subiendo unas escaleras de roca, toda una comitiva de terroristas. Lo que se encontraba más allá, debido a la niebla, era invisible para el ojo humano, pero dando uso al aura, supe del paradero de nuestros compañeros.

–¡Mierda! –Susurré.

–¿Qué ve? –Cuestionó mi compañero, aunque decidí ignorarlo, con tal de poder analizar mejor el panorama.

No era muy claro, pero pude notar que todos nuestros compañeros se hallaban sin Pokémon, y en un estado en el cual no podían luchar. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo? Pues porque un maldito Alakazam ridículamente poderoso, lo podía sentir con el aura, mantenía a Serena y los demás flotando en el aire, evitando que pudieran tan siquiera mover un solo musculo de sus cuerpos, podía sentir que estaban sufriendo, ese Pokémon los estaba lastimando… la estaba lastimando. Respiré profundamente, buscando tranquilizarme, con tal de no comentar una estupidez que nos pusiera a todos en una peor situación, y me enfoqué en lo que había más arriba… Fue entonces cuando lo "vi", lo sentí.

–Giratinas… Tienen los orbes.


	21. Rescate Lúgubre

**Rescate Lúgubre**

* * *

–¿Qué, tienen los orbes? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! –Ante la insistencia de Joseph, y su cada vez más elevado tono, me vi en la necesidad de callarlo tapándole la boca con la palma de mi mano. Con la mirada le indiqué que se callara, y cuando estuve seguro que cumpliría, alejé violentamente mi mano de su rostro, empezando a explicarle lo que sabía.

–Lo sé por el aura, deja de gritar… Serena y los demás están cautivos por un Alakazam que está usando constantemente Psíquico en ellos, para evitar que se muevan; debemos ser cuidadosos a la hora de liberarlos para impedir que salgan dañados. Y sobre los orbes, por lo poco que puedo ver, han estado cavando algo en la parte más alta de la cima, probablemente profanando algún altar de gran importancia… Posiblemente fueron las "excavaciones" las que causaron el temblor, habrán usado un Pokémon para agilizar el proceso. Cerca de ese altar, hay dos hombres, y cada uno tiene algo, una especie de esfera que libera mucha energía, es abismal el poder que trasmiten… Estoy seguro que esos son los orbes, y eso implica que no se quedaran mucho más tiempo, debemos actuar cuanto antes.

–¡Mierda! Si hubiéramos vencido a esos miembros de la Elite Four antes, si no hubiera perdido tan fácilmente… –Noté que estaba por empezar a perder los estribos otra vez, así que le golpeé en el hombro para traerlo de vuelta. Al escucharlo quejarse, le hablé claro.

–¡Olvida eso de una puta vez! Deja de pelear pensando como el jodido líder y enfócate en hacerlo como antes de que te agruparan con Serena y luego conmigo. Si no me ayudas, no podremos salir de acá con vida… –El pelinegro me miró en silencio por un par de segundos, pero eventualmente terminó comprendiendo que no había otra manera. Una vez lo vi asentir, procedí a planear lo que haríamos para componer la situación. –Me gustaría poder entrar a la fuerza y acabar con todos ellos, pero, por mucho que odie admitirlo, eso sería imposible, simplemente son demasiados… –Desganado, miré al legendario que se encontraba a mi lado, el giró su cabeza, indicándome que no se le ocurría ninguna forma de desenredar semejante conflicto.

–¡Tengo una idea! –Volteé hacía Joseph, con a la expectativa de que en su cabeza se hallara la solución a nuestro dilema; estaba dispuesto a darle mi voto de confianza. –Tal vez no sea el mejor combatiente… –Lo miré de manera irónica, causando que frunciera el ceño. –¿Sabe?, no todos vivimos para entrenar, así como usted hace… –Levanté los hombros, restándole importancia a su comentario, y le señalé que continuara desarrollando su idea. –En fin, como decía… Lo mío nunca fueron las batallas Pokémon, o sea, puedo manejarme bien en ellas, pero no son mi fuerte. La razón por la cual era considerado uno de los mejores agentes solitarios, era mi forma de desenvolverme en el campo de acción. –El hizo una pausa, y señaló a su Pokémon; el candelabro variocolor flotó en el aire, liberando pequeñas cantidades de un denso humo.

–Entiendo… Continúa. –No me representaba ninguna clase de sorpresa lo que Joseph me relataba, si bien él fue bastante hermético con Serena y conmigo, sobre su trabajo específico como agente solitario, pude escuchar de boca de Brock lo bien que se desenvolvía como espía de Ion. Nuestro "líder" no era un luchador, como lo soy yo, o Brock y Sawyer, él se encargaba de averiguar información de primera mano, o de robar objetos y datos de valor para la organización en zonas de acceso riesgoso; incluso, de ser necesario, el eliminó a varios de los enemigos más peligrosos de Ion. "Ghost" fue su apodo antes de ser asignado como líder de un equipo elite, con Serena, y en algunas ocasiones May, bajo su mando, antes de que yo me les uniera.

Esa información la obtuve tras preguntar al respecto hace un par de días, en medio de una práctica con el moreno. Aún a pesar de todo ello, Brock señaló que Joseph se cansó de asesinar; irónico, si se me pregunta. Según el moreno, pocos saben de ello, pues, como es común en él, el pelinegro es alguien de pocas palabras, desconfiado y aislado. Esa historia la escuchó por parte del mismo Joseph, un día que se encontraron en el comedor de la base principal, parece ser que mi "líder" bebió de más ese día, y soltó un poco de su pasado oculto.

Pero lo interesante, y no es por pecar de indiscreto, vino cuando, palabras de Brock, Joseph mencionó que su amante dentro de la organización había muerto… ¿Quien fue la chica? Eso era imposible de saber, pues el chico de Hoenn cayó inconsciente antes de poder hablar más. Claro, chica si es que Joseph es heterosexual, con él eso es difícil de definir; personalmente, pensaba que era asexual. Aunque parece que sí es el caso, pues Brock mencionó que, llevado por la curiosidad, investigó en los registros de Ion, y descubrió que Joseph coincidió en varias regiones con otra agente solitaria llamada Samantha, la cual murió poco antes de la fecha en la que ambos conversaron en el comedor; la razón de su muerte no se hallaba en los archivos…

–… Haré que Chandela use… ¿Me está poniendo atención? ¡Si algo del plan, lo más minúsculo, sale mal, nuestros compañeros podrían morir, Serena podría morir! –Su afirmación causó que dejara totalmente de lado ese hilo de pensamientos sin sentido en aquel momento. Tenía razón, estamos en una situación crítica, en contra tiempo y con pocos recursos, actuar rápida y precisamente es completamente necesario.

–Cierto, lo siento. ¿Puede repetirme el plan? –El suspiró, mirando de reojo hacia la cima del monte, y asintió, comenzando una vez más a explicar aquello a lo que debí prestar atención desde el principio.

–Una vez más… Será similar a como hice con los guardias del puesto de avanzada de la Ruta Ciento Trece, solo que de día. Chandela usará Alma Humeante y…

–¿Alma Humeante? –Cuestioné extrañado, interrumpiéndolo.

–Es una variante de Pantalla de Humo que inventé; el humo es más denso y difícil de despejar. –Asentí satisfecho con la respuesta, viendo de primera mano lo bueno que es Joseph para el sigilo; claro, aquel fatídico día en el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser ello se evidenció, pero entonces tuve mucho más en lo que pensar, que en el método de trabajo de mi compañero. –Bien, entonces… Mientras Chandela cubre nuestra presencia, Gangar se encargará de dormir a los miembros del Team Geyser, usted deberá lidiar con aquellos que saquen a sus Pokémon; gracias a la niebla, dudo que noten el humo desde la zona de arriba. Debemos ser rápidos y sigilosos, de manera que cubramos el primer tramo hasta la cima sin ser descubiertos. Luego lidiaremos con el Alakazam, yo me aseguraré de dormir a todos allá también. No podemos sobrepasar los tres minutos llevando todo a cabo, ¿entendido?

Sin tener la intención de decir algo más, acepté su "plan maestro" sin reproches. Especulé que idearía algo más elaborado, pero tomando en cuenta la presión que tiene sobre sus hombros, y el poco tiempo que nos queda, tampoco podía ser tan exigente. Sin más demora, el primero en ejecutar su parte del plan fue Joseph…

Por lo que pude apreciar con el aura, el tramo restante hacia la cima está divido en tres partes: un área llena de ruinas, lugar en donde nos encontramos, unas largas gradas, y el "panteón", por llamarlo de alguna forma, de la cima. En la zona con ruinas, hay aproximadamente unos veinte hombres del Team Geyser, las gradas se encuentran despejadas, y el resto del grupo paramilitar se halla en el "panteón"; justo en el centro del lugar, están los que presumo son los dos líderes, en el extremo este está el Alakazam con Serena y los demás.

Nuestra misión es lidiar con los hombres que rodean las ruinas, que, dado a que están montando guardia, están dispersos por el área. Tras ello, debemos escalar las gradas lo más rápido posible, evitando llamar la atención, en ese caso, la niebla nos vendrá de maravilla. Una vez en la cima, Joseph se encargará de neutralizar a todos los terroristas que se hallen ahí. Por mi lado, yo acabaré con el Alakazam y su entrenador, y me aseguré de que mi chica y mis compañeros se encuentren bien.

Joseph señaló la zona oeste de las ruinas, indicando que empezaría "humeando" esa parte. Eso lo hacíamos porque, aunque la niebla es lo suficientemente oscura como para ocultarnos a varios metros, jamás lo haría a un rango de corto alcance. Ya que el "líder" no quería matar, nos debíamos conformar con dormir a los enemigos, aunque eso tampoco es problema, no con la velocidad del Gengar de Joseph a nuestro favor.

Pasados cincuenta segundos desde que empezamos a planear el cómo actuaríamos, lo comprobé en mi HoloCaster, la humareda fantasmal empezó a cubrir la zona izquierda de las ruinas. El candelabro, más que eso, pues parecía una chimenea, que, sin descanso, insistía en escupir un humo oscuro como la brea. Casi como una segunda capa de niebla, el humo reptó por el suelo, comenzando a inundar el área, hasta que fue imposible ver nada más que la nariz propia. La negrura demoniaca, que hacía justicia al nombre que Joseph le otorgó al movimiento personalizado, fue rápidamente notada por los terroristas.

–¡Hey, que se supone que es esto! –Gritó uno que sonaba ligeramente asustadizo.

–No sabía que la niebla de este lugar pudiera ser tan oscura. –Comentó otro, por el volumen de su voz, deduje que se encontraba a un par de metros del primero que habló.

–¿No… no será obra de los malditos fantasmas? –Inquirió el primero, era fácil captar como el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

–No creo, para eso se supone que los jefes llamaron a esos de la Elite Four. –Respondió un tercero, al parecer, éste se había acercado a sus dos compañeros.

–Yo no me fío del todo de esos sujetos; trasmiten un aura tétrica que me da escalofríos. –Señaló aquel que fue el segundo en hablar.

–¡Dejen de decir tonterías y empecen a investigar de donde viene esta niebla negra! –Niebla negra era una manera interesante de definirlo, pues era más similar a eso, que al humo; ese Joseph realmente se lució con el Alma Humeante.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, pude ver el entorno como si estuviera compuesto por redes de energía, todas interconectadas. Siendo capaz de percibir "imágenes" a través del humo, empecé a acercarme a lo sujetos desde el costado de derecho, el contrario a mi compañero. Silenciosamente nos abrimos paso, yo, usando mi extraño poder natural, y Joseph, con la ayuda de su Pokémon sombrío. Los cometarios alarmistas del aquel tipo que se hallaba nervioso, impedían que sus compañeros se pudieran concentrar en su búsqueda de la fuente del humo, eso nos venía de maravilla.

"Pikachu, al salir ataca al sujeto que se encuentra al frente nuestro, usa Onda Trueno para paralizarlo y luego Impactrueno para dejarlo inconsciente", seguro de que mi Pokémon me había escuchado desde la Poké Ball, presioné el botón blanco en medio de ella. Mi roedor salió de la capsula con mala cara, pero se mantuvo a raya debido a su falso profesionalismo; mi Pokémon fiel, enemigo jurado de las Poké Balls, se escabullo entre la negrura, en la dirección de su objetivo más cercano.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! –Escuché a uno de los miembros del Team Geyser chillar. Era el mismo sujeto nervioso de antes, para su mala suerte, ya Pikachu lo tenía en la mira. El ataque no duró más de un segundo; desde las mejillas de mi roedor salió una poderosa carga estática, que causó que perdiera la movilidad de su cuerpo. Velozmente, le ordené a Keldeo que evitara que el chico cayera al suelo, buscando evitar que llamara la atención de sus compañeros con el sonido del impacto. Una vez el legendario lo aseguró en el suelo, mi roedor lo fulminó con su Impactrueno; no bastó para matarlo, pero tampoco despertará hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

–Billy, deja ya esa maldita superstición tuya, solo tonterías dices… ¿Billy? ¡Aghh! –Antes de que el sujeto más sensato de los tres empezara a sospechar, pude escuchar como sus palabras se ahogaron en un grito seco; de inmediato supe que Joseph se había encargado de él.

–¿Jake, que fue eso? ¿Estás bien? –El tercero ahora se hallaba solo, así que realmente no importaba quien lo neutralizara. Como yo era el que se hallaba más cerca de él, le indiqué a Pikachu que se hiciera cargo. Una vez más la secuencia fue repetida, el roedor atacó y el poni evitó que se generara el ruido de la caída. Con ellos tres, apenas llevábamos una pequeña fracción del total de miembros de Geyser que debíamos eliminar, así que, sin perder tiempo, nos movilizamos a la zona de las ruinas contigua.

De manera expeditiva y concisa, como Joseph había indicado, acabamos con todas las potenciales amenazas que se hallaban en el primer tramo hacia la cima, en total neutralizamos a dieciocho terroristas ecológicos, y para ese momento apenas habían pasado tres minutos desde que empezamos a ejecutar el plan del pelinegro. Cuando el último de ellos cayó, me reuní con el entrenador de fantasmas frente a las gradas que ascendían hacia la cima; intercambiamos una mirada decidida, y empezamos a escalar sigilosamente. El humo de ultratumba aún cubría gran parte de las ruinas, pero no alcanzaba las gradas de roca, aun así, le densa niebla nos servía de velo.

Paso a paso, el ángulo de inclinación cada vez se hacía más recto, complicando de sobre manera nuestro caminado de cuclillas. En dicha circunstancia, me era difícil analizar el entorno con el aura, y debido a que no había señal alguna de más gente que nosotros dos, la preocupación nos invadió; lo supe inmediatamente por el rostro que mostraba mi compañero. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza era lo mismo que pasaba por la mía: "¿Y sí perdimos demasiado tiempo con los sujetos de abajo y ya se fueron con los orbes? ¿Qué sucedió con nuestros compañeros?". No quería que esas ideas le calaran muy profundo, por lo que estaba por señalarle que no podía dejarse llevar por la tensión, cuando una voz se hizo clara entre la penumbra blanquecina.

–Señor, hace un momento perdimos contacto con el equipo de abajo… –Era imposible que esa voz no fuera de uno de los tantos miembros de Geyser; sonaba tenso, y por su mensaje, estaba claro que no contábamos con más tiempo. Le indiqué al "líder", título aún más inmerecido, pues era yo quien lideraba en esos momentos, que se detuviera. El chico de Hoenn asintió, y volteó hacia su Gengar, el cual se hallaba oculto dentro de su sombra; el Chandelure fue regresado a su Ocaso Ball, para impedir que el brillo de sus llamas revelara nuestra presencia. Mientras mi compañero le daba algunas indicaciones a su Pokémon, yo le volví a dar uso al aura.

Serena y los chicos permanecían igual que antes, el Alakazam los mantenía a un par de metros sobre el suelo, mientras les ejercía tortura psicológica con sus poderes. Los militantes de la organización terrorista ahora se encontraban amontonados cerca del panteón, y ambos orbes estaban muy cerca uno del otro, al parecer ya habían sido empaquetados. No tuve problemas en reconocer a los líderes de la organización, el aura de esos dos era tan densa que me estaba abrumando… Lo supe de inmediato, esas dos personas eran muy peligrosas, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de enfrentarlos abiertamente.

–Joseph… –Llamé calladamente. En la cima, la gente del Team Geyser discutía respecto a sus compañeros, así que era el momento ideal para atacar. Cuando comprobé que tenía la atención del pelinegro, procedía a hablar. –Dile a tu Gengar que use Sombra Vil en los dos líderes del Team Geyser, es pertinente que no puedan volver a levantarse, debe matarlos. –La piel de Joseph palideció, y pude ver que estaba por reclamar. –Sé que no te gusta matar, pero debes entender que no tenemos de otra o sí no… –Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando capté una extraña trasmisión de radio proveniente de la cima.

–… Ya están allí… –La señal era pésima y el mensaje sonó distorsionado, pero estaba claro a qué se refería. Miré preocupado a Joseph, que se mostraba en igual, o peor condición que yo. ¿Quién dio ese mensaje?, esa era una duda sin respuesta, pues era imposible que, en tan poco tiempo, alguno de los guardias de las ruinas hubiera despertado… Mis cavilaciones fueron abruptamente detenidas, al escuchar una ominosa voz dictar una terrible sentencia.

–Parece que realmente esa gente de Ion es muy habilidosa, pues pudieron lidiar con nuestros aliados de la Elite Four… ¡Bueno, basta de juegos! Courtney, no necesitamos rehenes, lo mejor será que los mates… –Mi sangre se heló al escuchar esas frías palabras; crucé miradas con Joseph una vez más, y le trasmití a través de mis ojos todo lo que deseaba decirle. Él no es estúpido, él era consciente de que la vida de nuestros amigos se encontraba en sus manos.

–Como usted desee, líder Maxie. –Una retorcida voz femenina, probablemente de la entrenadora del tipo Psíquico, respondió a la orden. No tuve tiempo para discutir con el de Hoenn, pues en ese momento sentí la ira y desesperación inundar mi cuerpo; el grito agudo que salió de la garganta de Serena bloqueó cualquier conexión entre mi consiente y mi subconsciente.

"Pikachu… Keldeo… Acaben con todos los que se encuentren en el panteón de allá arriba, no me importa si los matan o no; nada más asegúrense de que no se vuelvan a levantar por un par de semanas". Sentí el aura de mis dos Pokémon fluctuar… ¿Tenían miedo? ¿De mí? Finalmente, sentí como los dos se movieron, pasando a mi lado, dirigiéndose al "panteón", lugar donde se aglomeraban los terroristas.

La energía que circulaba por mi cuerpo era tan poderosa, que bien podía apreciar como la sangre dentro de mis venas comenzaba a ebullir. ¿Qué tanto daño le hacía el aura a mi cuerpo?, esa era una duda que no podría responder de momento. Terminé de correr, trepando las gradas restantes, y me planté justo al frente de toda la comitiva del Team Geyser. Primeramente, reconocí un par de caras, eran la mujer y el hombre que lideraban a los saqueadores de la Torre Espejismo; con el entrenador gordo tenía cuentas pendientes. Luego pude reconocer a Maxie y Archie, los Magikarp gordos, los principales objetivos de Ion; no se veían del todo como en las fotografías que nos mostró N, pero añadiéndoles unos años, eran perfectamente identificables.

Mi sorpresiva presencia distrajo por un momento a todos los allí presentes, y fue en ese momento que comencé a dudar de como procedería a partir de ese momento. Casi como en cámara lenta, observé como cinco de los entrenadores de Geyser sacaban a sus Pokémon, Pikachu y Keldeo se lanzaron al ataque; entonces una chica pelirosa, ubicada a mi derecha, la cual asocié con el nombre de Courtney, indicó a su Alakazam que asesinara a los prisioneros. Miré las caras de Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Sawyer… Serena, todas expresaban una agonía indescriptible, sus frentes tenían un peligroso tono morado, y sus rostros estaban rojos, señal de múltiples hemorragias internas. Cuando la chica dio la orden, el tipo Psíquico movió las cucharas en sus manos, y eso provocó que mis compañeros y novia gritaran más fuerte que antes, ahora sangre salía de sus narices y orejas.

De reojo, miré a los líderes moverse, y supe que, si salvaba a mi amada y amigos, yo moriría... Pero no me importaba, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cargué una Aura Esfera en mi palma derecha, la cual tomó un tono azul rojizo, casi morado; su tamaño superaba todas las anteriores. El ataque aural sobrevoló rápidamente el lugar, estampándose directamente en la cabeza del siniestro tipo Psíquico; ignorando la tabla de tipos, la poderosa energía le desgarró la piel y resquebrajó su cráneo, dejando salir parte de su sobrecrecido cerebro. El desgraciado Pokémon fue impulsado hacia atrás, comenzando el descenso hacía el vacío del barranco.

Otra esfera de energía de menor tamaño golpeó a la atónita entrenadora del Alakazam, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarlo. Sentí mi cuerpo descompensarse, la energía que usé en el primer ataque fue excesiva, y eso lo estaba resintiendo. Con el poco poder aural que me quedaba, creé una barrera bajo los aprisionados, evitando que cayeran directamente al suelo. Escuché un par de ataques poderosos, y pude apreciar como Keldeo y Pikachu habían eliminado a las primeras amenazas sin problema, la cuestión era que esos no eran, ni de cerca, entrenadores de alto nivel.

Para ese punto, no existía nadie en ese lugar que dudara de mi peligrosidad, así que mi suerte se había agotado… Pero entonces la esperanza regresó en forma de una veloz sombra, que, sin darle tiempo a los terroristas de que desenfundaran sus Poké Balls, atacó violentamente a los dos líderes. El primero fue el sujeto de piel morena y frondosa barba llena de canas, el cual cayó al suelo tras recibir un impacto sombrío en su abdomen; su compañero, el hombre pelirrojo con lentes, sufrió el mismo destino, cuando Gangar saltó a su sombra y le dio un golpe drenador de almas. Con sus líderes asesinados, los demás miembros de Geyser entraron en pánico.

Antes de que los demás entrenadores de elite pudieran actuar, todo se llenó de humo, y rayos de Hipnosis inundaron el área; de no ser porque yo terminé desplomándome en el suelo, habría sido una víctima más del enloquecido ataque de Joseph. Todo sucedió en menos de veinte segundos, desde que yo aparecí frente al "panteón", hasta que los fantasmas despacharon al último de los terroristas. Una sonrisa adolorida se dibujó en mi cara, cuando vi a Pikachu dejar inconsciente al mismo sublíder del Team Geyser, con el que luché en la torre del desierto.

Esa sonrisa seguía ahí cuando Joseph me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez me hallé en pie, me movilicé lo más rápido que pude hasta el parche de césped donde apoyé a los chicos. Le di un rápido vistazo a todos, para finalmente posar la mirada en Serena; pude respirar más tranquilo cuando comprobé que jadeaba suavemente. Las hemorragias se habían detenido, así que más allá de estar manchados con un poco de sangre, parecían hallarse bien. Con mi mano limpié un poco su rostro, y luego acaricié su cabello. Prometiéndome volver por ella, me acerqué al cajón donde estaban los orbes, aún estaba abierto, así que pude apreciar el hermoso color zafiro del Orbe Azul y el intenso color rubí del Orbe Rojo; en ambos estaban marcados los símbolos de Alpha y Omega, respectivamente.

–El Alakazam no está muerto, ¿cierto? –Volteé hacia Joseph y noté que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que se hallaba frente a mí, él buscaba cerca de Serena y los chicos el cuerpo del tipo Psíquico. Yo señalé a su entrenadora, que estaba a un par de metros de donde Joseph se hallaba, y le respondí.

–Tranquilo, ahora probablemente sea tipo Fantasma, no puede ser tan malo… –Mi mente seguía revuelta por el uso del aura, y al decir ese comentario, me sentí como si no fuera del todo yo mismo; había muerto un Pokémon, no importaba que actuara mal, él solo hacía lo que su entrenadora le decía… Pensé en hablar con Joseph sobre el asesinato de los líderes del Team Geyser, pero percibí claramente en su mirada que no estaba en condiciones de hablar de ello.

–Ohh… Bueno, dejando eso de lado. ¿Quién cree que les haya avisado de nuestra presencia? –El brusco cambio de tema fue de todo menos sutil, pero estaba claro que Joseph no se sintió cómodo con mi respuesta respecto al estado del Pokémon. Estaba por responderle que no tenía idea, cuando una voz proveniente de las gradas llamó nuestra atención.

–Esos habremos sido nosotros, lo siento… –El tono tenebrosamente alegre de Phoebe ya estaba grabado en mi córtex cerebral, así que inmediatamente me acerqué a Joseph; cubriendo el paso hacía nuestros compañeros inconscientes, hacia ella. Keldeo, Pikachu, Chandela y Gangar se colocaron frente a nosotros. Justo donde yo aparecí hace unos momentos, surgieron los dos miembros de la Elite Four, acompañados por el Sableye y el Absol; su ropa estaba mojada, y era fácil deducir que estaban muy molestos por mi manera de quitarlos del camino.

–Ustedes… deberían estar muertos… –Comenté sin delicadeza; sentí a Joseph estremecerse a mí lado. A decir verdad, sí creí que el Surf congelado había bastado para matarlos.

–¡Eso habría sido fascinante! Lastimosamente no, seguimos vivos… Pero tranquilo, les devolveremos el favor. Jojo…–La sonrisa tétrica de la chica, y el gesto iracundo del siniestro sujeto, eran señales claras de que esta vez irían a matar.


	22. Orbes de la Discordia

**Orbes de la Discordia**

* * *

–Realmente… creímos que moriríamos… Por suerte, se formó una burbuja de aire al momento en que el agua se congeló… Así que solo tuvimos que romper el hielo desde adentro, antes de que el oxígeno se acabara. –Comentó con tono lúgubre, el sujeto pelirrojo.

–Gracias a eso, ahora podremos acabar con ustedes… Una vez los dejemos sin Pokémon, rasgaremos sus almas inmisericordemente… –La chica amplió su sonrisa, mostrando su blancos y pulcros dientes. Sus ojos nos examinaron a ambos, pero eventualmente se detuvieron en Joseph… La chica lo miró directamente a la cara; su sonrisa se esfumó. –Tú serás el primero en morir, no eres más que un estorbo… Me avergüenza saber que compartimos el mismo gusto hacia los Pokémon Fantasma. –La chica sonriente ahora se enfocaba tétricamente en el callado pelinegro, que se mostraba molesto por el comentario despectivo. –¡Sableye, Sorpresa!

–¡Usa Pulso Oscuro para cubrirnos! –No pudimos reaccionar a tiempo; mientras el Sableye corría en dirección de Keldeo y lo golpeaba en el rostro, lanzándolo contra el suelo, el Absol expulsó varios aros de oscuridad, que sirvieron de velo para cubrir a ambos entrenadores de elite. Miré de reojo a Joseph, y noté como se enfocaba en captar señal alguna de nuestros enemigos; luego moví la mirada hacia nuestros cuatro Pokémon, sabía que la única manera de ganar, era ser directos.

–¡Joseph, lo mejor será usar solo un Pokémon cada uno, mientras, que los otros dos se queden a nuestro lado por si acaso nos intentan atacar directamente a nosotros. –El pelinegro asintió, señalándole a su Gengar que se acercara; el Chandelure comprendió el mensaje y se preparó para recibir órdenes. Yo, comunicándome a través del aura, le señalé a Keldeo que regresara y le indiqué a Pikachu que se preparara para combatir.

–Jojo... ¿Pelearán usando solo un Pokémon? ¡Tontos, debieron haber aprovechado la ventaja! Ahora solo serán victimas más sencillas de derrotar. –La dulce pero siniestra voz de Phoebe se dejó escuchar tras la penumbra causada por los aros de energía negra. –¡Sableye, expulsa todo el poder de las gemas umbrías!

–¡Absol, conviértete en el ángel de la catástrofe!

No había que ser un genio para comprender que estaba por suceder, pero si es que aún era necesaria una confirmación, esta llegó en forma de un potente brillo magenta que disolvió la oscuridad causada por el movimiento del tipo Siniestro. Al comprender la alta dificultad que conllevaría el combate contra las megas de ambos miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn, comencé a replantarme que lo mejor sería combatir cuatro contra dos… Pero descarté la idea de inmediato; sí bien yo puedo coordinar a la perfección a más de uno de mis Pokémon al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de que Joseph supiera, y a ello habría que añadir la dificultad extra de tener que, no solo coordinarme con mis Pokémon, sino que además lo debía hacer con mi compañero. La opción de pelear por separado no existía, si hacíamos eso, perderíamos.

–Joya de Luz…

–¡Cuchillada Nocturna!

Desde los últimos destellos del brillo de la mega-evolución, salió rápidamente el Mega-Absol, ahora con su cuerpo albino más estilizado y dos hermosas alas decorativas saliendo de su espalda. La criatura saltó al aire, y mostrando sus afiladas garras, hizo un corte directamente en el cuerpo del candelabro. De manera notoriamente más lenta, el pequeño ser de sonrisa afilada, ahora protegido por un enorme cristal rojo, se asomó entre los residuos de luz, lanzado un brillante torrente de energía rosa directamente a Pikachu, que fue incapaz de esquivarlo. A pesar de haber recibido el ataque tipo Roca, mi Pokémon se mantuvo erguido, así que fue el momento indicado para ordenar un contraataque.

–¡Cola de Hierro directamente en el cristal, Pikachu! –Sabía que el solo causar el más mínimo rasguño en la roca, que aparece tras la mega-evolución de Sableye, es algo casi imposible, pero contaba con desequilibrar los suficiente al fantasma, de manera que su defensa se viera comprometida.

–¡Chandela, Lanzallamas! –A mí lado, Joseph se enfocó en atacar desde lejos al Pokémon siniestro; pues un combate directo con la desventaja de tipo, sería devastador para un Pokémon con baja defensa física como lo es Chandelure. Mientras que Pikachu impactó su cola metalizada directamente en el centro de la roca, el Absol esquivó grácilmente el torrente de fuego y lanzó otra onda de aros oscuros hacía su atacante.

Escuchar a Chandela quejarse, encendió todas mis alarmas, tanto que causó que perdiera momentáneamente la concentración, cosa que Phoebe tomó a su favor. Ahora fue el quejido de Pikachu el que llamó mi atención; a la vez que yo miraba como el candelabro recibía el Pulso Oscuro, causando que retrocediera en el proceso, y presenciaba como era nuevamente atacado por un tajo del cuerno del Absol, que se hallaba recubierto por energía morada, Pikachu fue víctima de otra Joya de Luz, del aún acorazado Sableye.

–¡Cola de Hierro una vez más! –Volví a enfocarme en mi batalla individual; insistía en buscar ese hoyo defensivo, si lograba que el fantasmagórico ser perdiera el equilibrio, o del todo su gema, éste perdería su ventaja. Pikachu se alejó de la mega, aún adolorido por el ataque de luz, y saltó al aire, dando un giro sobre sí mismo, de manera en que su cola quedó apuntando hacia el cristal.

–Sableye, Juego Sucio, ¡ahora! –Antes de que Pikachu pidiera evitarlo, el siniestro Pokémon usó su gema como escudo, empujando a Pikachu hacía el suelo, poniendo el poder de ataque de mi Pokémon en su contra. El roedor golpeó bruscamente el suelo, levantando una leve capa de polvo.

–¡Vamos Chandela, usa Infortunio una más! –Joseph se estaba viendo ampliamente superado una vez más, y la situación no podía ser peor. El Mega-Absol esquivó tranquilamente las llamas fantasmales, y dando un salto rápido, clavó sus ennegrecidas garras en la cúpula del candelabro. –¡Chandela! –Ante el grito desesperado de Joseph, comprendí que debía ayudarlo, o de lo contrario, no solo perdería la ayuda de su Pokémon, también la suya; no podía permitir que el pelinegro se desmoralizara otra vez.

–Pikachu, usa Sustituto y ayuda a Chandela atacando al Absol con Hierva Lazo. –Una vez recuperado del Juego Sucio, mi roedor dejó tras de sí un clon de sí mismo, que le hizo imposible al Sableye atacar al verdadero. Justo antes de que el Absol atacara una vez más a Chandela con Psicocorte, mi roedor lo detuvo amarando sus patas al suelo, con múltiples enredaderas que salieron de la tierra. Lastimosamente, justo antes de que el Hierva Lazo tomara al Pokémon Catástrofe, un puño sombrío apreció de la nada y golpeó a Pikachu en el abdomen, sacándole el aire en el proceso. "¡Mierda, Sidney previó mi ataque y ordenó Golpe Bajo!", pensé con cólera.

–¡Joseph, ataca de una vez! –Grité desesperado, pues el pelinegro se hallaba en estado de trance y no reaccionaba, perdiendo el valioso tiempo que el tipo Siniestro puro tardaba en zafarse del amarre de las plantas.

–¡Claro…! ¡Lanzallamas, Chandela! –El candelabro aumentó el tamaño de las llamas en los extremos de su cuerpo, y lanzó un poderoso torrente de fuego azulado en dirección al atrapado Absol. El impacto directo causó mucho daño en el Pokémon, que agónicamente buscaba la manera de escapar de la ardiente ofensiva.

–Sableye… ¡Sombra Vil! –No tuve tiempo de apreciar el remonte de mi compañero, pues el Pokémon de la chica acabó con el clon con un par de poderosas Garras Umbrías, y tras ello, se fundió con las sombras del ambiente, para luego reaparecer al lado de Pikachu, dejando temporalmente la seguridad que le otorgaba el cristal y estampando sus garras sombrías en la espalda de mi roedor. Inmediatamente le indiqué a mi Pokémon que contraatacara con Cola de Hierro.

La estrategia no fue precisamente lo que buscaba, pero al momento en que la cola de Pikachu golpeó la roca rojiza, esta se movió un par de centímetros, dejando parte del cuerpo del Pokémon Oscuridad al descubierto. Fue entonces cuando grité que lo atacara con Atactrueno. El torrente de energía eléctrica se estampó en el costado de la criatura, provocando que, por el dolor, soltara del todo su escudo de cristal; era el momento de atacar con todo.

–¡Ataque Rápido para tomar impulso y luego Golpe Aéreo, ayuda a Sableye! –Las palabras de Sidney causaron que mi pulso se acelerara… El Absol abandonó instantáneamente su combate contra el Chandelure de Joseph, y obteniendo una gran velocidad, recortó distancias con su compañero.

Antes de que el Placaje Eléctrico que ordené desesperadamente fuera ejecutado, el Pokémon Siniestro saltó al aire, y desapareciendo momentáneamente, reapareció al lado Pikachu, estrellando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el de él. Ambos Pokémon cayeron duramente al suelo, pero fue mi Pokémon quien salió más lastimado tras el inesperado daño por retroceso; probablemente no era lo que Sidney deseaba, pero el momento de la desesperación lo llevó a actuar apresuradamente, sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias. Aunque claro, eso era lo de menos, pues su objetivo fue conseguido: el Sableye recuperó su cobertura, hallándose una vez más tras ella, en la impenetrable posición defensiva de siempre.

–¡Gracias, Sidney! –Agradeció alegremente la chica. Luego miró al candelabro fantasma y lanzó su siguiente orden. –Joya de Luz hacia el Chandelure…

–¡Chandela, cúbrete con Protección y luego ataca con Lanzallamas! –Con Joseph más enfocado en la batalla, tras el breve respiro que obtuvo, no tendría que lidiar tanto con ambos Pokémon de nuestros enemigos, así que eso me venía muy bien… Pero mientras que el muro defensivo que era la mega de Phoebe, estuviera en pie, sería muy difícil terminar el combate rápidamente; no importaba que ya hubiéramos liberado a Serena y los demás, no estaría seguro hasta habernos sacado de este lugar junto con los orbes de la discordia.

–¡Cuchillada Nocturna! –El Absol se reincorporó con un veloz salto y embistió a mi roedor con su pata derecha en alto, las garras de la misma brillaban con un tono azabache.

–¡Pikachu, defiéndete con Cola de Hierro! –Pikachu no se recuperó con tanta facilidad como su enemigo, pero no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de ejecutar mi orden. La cola metalizada de mi roedor impactó contra las garras del Absol; ambos retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto y se prepararon para repetir la arremetida. A su lado, Chandela salió airoso del ataque de tipo Roca, y flotando como un alma en pena, se acercó al Mega-Sableye, lanzando un chorro de fuego que fue detenido por la roca. De soslayo, pude notar que el cristal rojizo se estaba tornando de un color más intenso, entonces encontré la solución a nuestro problema…

–Joseph, has que ese escudo de roca sea demasiado caliente para que el Sableye siga sosteniéndolo. –El pelinegro comprendió mi idea sin problemas, y le indicó a su Pokémon que mantuviera el ataque.

–¡Rayos! Sabía que serías un problema… –Masculló la entrenadora fantasmal, mirándome con molestia. Claramente no dispuesta a permitir que mi plan fuera llevado a cabo, le ordenó a su Pokémon que usara Juego Sucio, pero el torrente de llamas era tan potente, que la criatura de las cuevas simplemente no podía salir de la seguridad de su cobertura. –Sidney… ¡Me vendría bien una mano! –El pelirrojo volteó hacia ella y asintió. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo permitiría que ayudara a su compañera. –Absol, aléjate y ayuda a Sableye.

–No lo creo… ¡Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo para detenerlo! –Mi roedor rápidamente golpeó el suelo con su cola, causando que las hiervas empezaran a brotar debajo del Pokémon Catástrofe; éste intentó escapar de ellas saltando, pero una rama alcanzó el tobillo de su pata trasera derecha, provocando que tropezara y se golpeara contra la tierra. –¡Bien! Ahora usa Cola de… –Mi roedor me miró extrañado, pero sé que él en el fondo comprendía porque me detuve… Temía que una vez más se viera incapaz de ejecutar dicha combinación, debido a su trauma provocado por aquel Zangoose de la final de la Conferencia Plateada. "Usa Atactrueno".

Había decidido dar las ordenes con mi voz, para mejorar mi coordinación con Joseph… De todas maneras, los entrenadores de la Elite Four no parecían verse afectados por mi manera de dar indicaciones a través del aura. Pero decidí que lo mejor en este caso, era comunicarme con mi inicial de esa manera; sentía que así sería más efectivo, para evitar que él se sintiera culpable por mi duda. A pesar de ello, pude captar la sensación de culpa recorriendo a Pikachu; él pensaba que su error cometido durante nuestra batalla contra el sub-líder del Team Geyser, en la Torre Espejismo, provocó que perdiera mi confianza en él. No era el caso, pero mi roedor insistía en rechazar mis razones… Solo quería evitar que él reviviera ese remordimiento.

–¡Absol, ahora! –El momento de duda fue crítico, pues el Pokémon tipo Siniestro se liberó de las hiervas cortándolas con Cuchillada. Faltaba muy poco para que la roca del Mega-Sableye llegara al rojo vivo, Phoebe se hallaba contra la espada y la pared, y parecía dispuesta a llamar a otro de sus Pokémon… Pero entonces el poderoso Mega-Absol estampó su cuerno contra la cúpula del Chandelure, causando inmediatamente que este dejara de atacar a su compañero. Mientras que el tipo Siniestro/Fantasma dejaba de lado la roca y atacaba con sus garras sombrías al Pokémon de Joseph, el Absol hacía lo mismo, pero esta vez con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Ni Pikachu ni yo pudimos reaccionar a tiempo, pues Joseph ya había perdido a su Pokémon. El candelabro fue incapaz de soportar más daño, por lo tanto, cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil. Bastante frustrado por haber perdido la oportunidad de vencer al Sableye, Joseph regresó a su Pokémon a la capsula de contención.

–Joseph… Lo siento… –Me sentía impotente; no importa cuantas veces él me hubiera fallado, esa vez fui yo quien no estuvo a la altura de la situación, y era evidente que Pikachu se sentía de la misma manera.

–Déjelo... No importa. Sería hipócrita de mi parte reclamar un error de ese estilo. Mejor enfoquémonos en seguir luchando. –Visiblemente afectado por la derrota de su Chandelure, Joseph le señaló con la cabeza a su Gengar que se uniera a la batalla, el fantasma se hallaba oculto en la sombra del extraño altar donde antes estaban los orbes; en el suelo de éste, eran apreciables marcas de golpes, donde presumiblemente empezaron la excavación los líderes del Team Geyser. Le asentí al chico, y regresé la mirada a nuestros enemigos; Sidney mantenía el semblante serio, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Phoebe, me estaba molestando. No soy estúpido, sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban al tanto de que el débil entre mi "líder" y yo, es él, y por ello, al igual que en nuestra primera batalla, se estaban enfocando en roer su moral.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿El trabajo en equipo ya no les funciona? –Decidí ignorar la pregunta de la chica, y le indiqué a Pikachu que atacara.

–¡Gangar, es hora de que expulses todo el poder de las sombras! –La había ignorado hasta ese momento, pero cuando el brillo de la mega-evolución cubrió al fantasma, noté como la mega-piedra que estaba oculta en la profundidad su cuerpo etéreo, empezaba a iluminarse al conectarse con la piedra llave ubicada en el collar de calaveras de Joseph. Decidí que lo mejor no era esperar a que el proceso de la mega-evolución terminara, así que le ordené a Pikachu que atacara, pero fue muy tarde… Al parecer, mis enemigos pensaron de la misma forma que yo, así que, no dispuestos a darnos ninguna clase de ventaja, ambos atacaron a mi roedor.

Primero fue el Absol, que rápidamente rasgó el cuerpo de Pikachu usando Cuchillada, el golpe fue crítico, dejando profundas marcas en el pelaje de mi Pokémon. Tras ello, el Pokémon tipo Siniestro se alejó, permitiendo que la Joya de Luz lanzada por el ser come rocas, diera en el blanco. Mi compañero apenas y podía permanecer en pie, moral y físicamente se hallaba destrozado. Por suerte, en ese momento Gangar apareció en el campo, con una forma muy imponente; con su tercer ojo, el fantasma venenoso se enfocó en el Absol, y estrelló una poderosa Bomba Lodo contra su rostro, cegándolo temporalmente.

La agradecí a Joseph con un gesto de la mano, y me enfoqué en mi roedor. "Pikachu, ya te lo dije… entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes; tú sabes que he estado en tu lugar. No es que ya no confíe en ti, es solo que no quería que pasaras por el dolor de recordar…". Finalmente, mi roedor reaccionó, pareció tomar mejor esas "palabras", pues se colocó al lado de Gangar. Sin necesidad de que se lo ordenara, lanzó un Atactrueno al levemente debilitado Absol, que chilló en agonía al recibir la poderosa descarga eléctrica. Hecho eso, decidimos volver a enfocarnos en el Sableye.

Luchar contra esos Pokémon, no solo era difícil por su poder aumentado gracias a la mega-evolución, la cual era muy poderosa, pues ambos enemigos poseían piedras genuinas, sino que, además, sus habilidades eran bastante incomodas de tratar; las dos megas comparten Espejo Mágico, haciendo el uso de ataques que no causen daño inservible. Completamente inútil, porque todo moviendo dirigido al rival, que no sea con la intención de dañar directamente, como Fuego Fatuo, será regresado como si de un espejo real se tratara.

Mi mente volvió a enfocarse en las piedras llave y mega-piedras que ambos entrenadores poseían; al ser genuinas, eso implica que no aceptaron las órdenes de la Liga Pokémon de cambiarlas por las réplicas de Silph Co., probablemente eso signifique que ya están bajo el ultimátum. Ellos son como yo, pero lastimosamente, no compartimos la misma visión de cómo cambiar las cosas a mejor. Deseaba hablar de eso con ellos, pero sabía que sería inútil, ya no teníamos nada más que discutir…

–¡Cola de Hierro en la roca, debemos insistir! –Pikachu asintió y se alejó de Gangar, dando un potente saltó en el aire. Su cola se volvió de un color plateado brillante y se preparó para impactarla contra el escudo de su enemigo; en ese momento, la Bola Luminosa en su cuello brilló intensamente, aumentando enormemente su ataque. Pero entonces, Phoebe sonrió como nunca, sentí pavor con solo verla.

–Jojo… ¡Juego Sucio, querido! –La desagradable expresión del Pokémon se asemejó a la de su entrenadora, y usando su gema escudo, provocó que el poder de ataque de Pikachu se volviera en su contra una vez más. Debido al altísimo nivel de ataque que mi roedor empleó en la Cola de Hierro, temí lo peor. Pikachu revotó contra la piedra preciosa y se estrelló contra el piso…

Cuando la capa de polvo que flotó hacia la atmosfera se dispersó, su cuerpo inconsciente fue revelado. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas a Pikachu, pero sabía que no sería del todo producente, así que dejé que mi aura agradeciera por el esfuerzo que realizó. Sentí el deseo de combatir que poseía Keldeo, pero a su pesar, tuve que denegar su solicitud muda; tomé la Poké Ball de Tyranitar, el cual no combatía en serio desde su denigrante derrota contra el Vigoroth, y lo liberé en el campo de batalla. Ahora que Gangar evitaba que nuestros enemigos escapasen gracias a Sombra Trampa, pensé en multitud de estrategias para barrer el piso con Phoebe y Sidney; estaba por mostrarles la diferencia de poder entre la Elite Four y el Campeón; la Tormenta de Arena creada por mi Pokémon, fue la señal para recomenzar el combate.

–Tyranitar, expulsa todo tu poder interno, libera el desierto que se halla dentro de ti. –Mientras que el Gengar de Joseph mantenía a raya a ambos enemigos, mediante ataques rápidos y precisos, Tyranitar se rodeó por la energía magenta de la mega-evolución. Una vez su cuerpo sufrió la poderosa metamorfosis, era el momento de dar fin al combate.

–Joseph… ¡Terremoto! –Con mi compañero en sobre aviso, Tyranitar estampó su cola contra el suelo sin contenerse, causando que la montaña entera se sacudiera violentamente. A la vez que las dos megas contrarias recibían todo el daño del ataque tipo Tierra, Gangar desapareció en las sombras, evitando así salir herido por "fuego amigo".

Un solo golpe bastó para que el panorama entero cambiara… Claramente Tyranitar tenía una decepción que desahogar, y su nivel de violencia estaba por los cielos. Ahora con la sonrisa de Phoebe desterrada al Mundo Distorsión, la frustración tomó posesión de ella y su compañero.

–¿Qué? ¿Esta vez no tienes ningún comentario sarcástico que dar? –Phoebe frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Intercambió miradas con Sidney y ambos atacaron. Antes de que el Sableye pudiera usar Juego Sucio en Tyranitar, Gangar reapareció a su lado usando Sombra Vil; una poderosa Bola Sombra se estrelló en la espalda del Pokémon defensivo, eludiendo así la roca escudo.

Mega-Absol y Mega-Tyranitar, ambos tipos Siniestro se enfrascaron en una aguerrida batalla. El Absol esquivó una Roca Afilada por un par de centímetros, y cruzando sus patas delanteras, atacó a mi Pokémon con Tijera X. Tyranitar ignoró el daño sin problemas, y estrellando su brazo en el abdomen del atacante, usó Demolición. El impacto súper efectivo dejó en un pésimo estado de salud a la mega; pero las palabras de aliento de su entrenador bastaron para que volviera a la batalla, su vínculo demostró ser muy poderoso.

–¡Acabalo Fuerza Bruta! –Con un ataque de tan alta magnitud, no importaba si bajaban algunas estadísticas, el Absol jamás sobreviviría. La mirada de victoria regresó al rostro de Sidney, y eso me causó escalofríos.

–¡Absol, es hora de dar tu último esfuerzo! ¡Yo Primero! –Mi corazón se detuvo, pues dejando de lado su lamentable estado, el Absol brilló al rodearse de una energía naranja. Tyranitar no pudo hacer nada para escapar del gigantesco aumento de velocidad otorgado a su enemigo, que "substrayendo" el ataque que estaba por usar, embistió su abdomen con una fuerza monumental.

Tyranitar no cayó al suelo, pero fue empujado unos cinco metros hacia atrás y su cuerpo de roca se resquebrajó; su espíritu guerrero estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Con su enorme debilidad al tipo Lucha, aun habiendo apenas ingresado al combate, existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera seguir luchando… pero no fue el caso. Con una expresión tortuosa en su rostro, el Pokémon rocoso alzó su brazo hacia el agitado Absol, que estaba a solo centímetros de él. Incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento, el tipo Siniestro fue aplastado por el puño de mi Pokémon; no importaba cuanto suplicara su entrenador, no se podría recuperar de ello.

Vi el rayo rojizo absorber al Absol, pero no me quedé contento con ello. Mi mirada se enfocó en lo que pasaba entre el Mega-Gengar y el Mega-Sableye; el Siniestro/Fantasma seguía atacando desde detrás de su escudo, intercambiando Garra de Sombra con Finta. Aun así, Gangar parecía tener la ventaja, y eso fue demostrado cuando, usando Sombra Vil para escabullirse, una poderosa Bomba Lodo golpeó desde atrás al Sableye; en ese momento, el Pokémon Oscuridad descuidó la posición de su roca, y yo aproveché ese error.

–¡Roca Afilada en el Sableye, Tyranitar! –Mi dañado Pokémon no esperó para actuar; un montículo de rocas apareció justo desde abajo del fantasma de las cuevas, elevándolo en el aire y separándolo definitivamente de su protección. –¡Joseph, ahora! –El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de responderme, simplemente lanzó la primera orden que salió de sus labios.

–¡Bola Sombra! –El Pokémon de la chica cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reincorporarse y tuviera oportunidad de regresar por su escudo, fue sorprendido por la explosión de la esfera sombría; su cuerpo fue lanzado lejos, justo al lado de su gema de enormes proporciones, pero eso ya de nada le servía; Joseph y yo ya habíamos ganado.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiendo mi cuerpo doler por el cansancio, Tyranitar hizo lo mismo, disfrutado de los residuos de la Tormenta de Arena que trajo con su aparición. Desde el piso, miré como mi compañero agradecía a su fantasma, estaba claro que la victoria les vino muy bien a ambos. Pero el minúsculo disfrute que estaba teniendo, se esfumó al escuchar la estruendosa risa de la chica; me enfoqué en ella y su compañero, su semblante podía ser cualquiera menos el de derrota.

–Ya están derrotados, perdieron sus megas, los líderes del Team Geyser están muertos… No tienen por qué luchar. –Afirmé, mirando directo a la entrenadora de elite; para mi sorpresa, ella empezó a renegar con su cabeza.

–En eso te equivocas, chico… Ohh, cuanto te equivocas. Estamos lejos de encontrarnos en desventaja o derrotados. Aún tenemos mucho por lo que luchar. –Escuché un estruendo y el piso se sacudió violentamente. Vi algo moverse tras de mí, y entonces, la escuché.

–¡Ash, cuidado! –El grito de Serena llegó tarde, pues en ese momento pude apreciar como una esfera de fuego estaba por consumir mi cuerpo; me hubiera gustado protegerme, pero me sentía mi cansado como para crear un escudo de aura. Por suerte, Keldeo si pudo reaccionar a tiempo, que, dando uso a Acua Jet, logró extinguir las llamas que estuvieron cerca de calcinarme. Noté como mi chica, que se había puesto en pie, flaqueó, así que, por instinto, reuní toda mi energía y corrí hacia ella, dejando de lado el comprobar la identidad de mi agresor. Una vez estuve a su lado, le presté mi hombro como apoyo; estaba muy débil, incluso para hablar, pero tomando en cuenta por lo que pasó, se hallaba relativamente bien.

–… Ustedes encárguense de despertar a los demás y de terminar de empacar los orbes, nuestro trasporte no tardará en llegar. Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de estos Garbodor que nos atacaron por la espalda. –Al escuchar esas palabras, finalmente pude reconocer a aquel que me atacó, era Maxie, que había liberado a su Camerupt, el cual me lanzó lo que reconocí como Pirotecnia. A su lado, se encontraba Archie, el cual aún parecía resentir el ataque de Sombra Vil que Gengar usó en ellos.

Al verlos ahí, dándoles órdenes a Phoebe y Sidney, me surgió la pregunta: "¿Por qué no están muertos?". Ese cuestionamiento me llevó a mirar a Joseph; en su cara pálida y mirada de culpa, se hallaba la respuesta. "Maldita sea, solo tenías que matarlos...", mi ceño se frunció, y la sensación negativa hacia el pelinegro volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

–Yo… lo siento… no pude hacerlo. –Fue casi como un susurro, pero lo escuché a la perfección. Sintiéndome angustiado, observé el panorama entero; Joseph aún tenía a su Mega-Gengar a su lado, y mi Mega-Tyranitar ahora estaba junto a Keldeo, en posición ofensiva. Por otro lado, solo Serena se encontraba despierta de todo nuestro grupo, y los miembros de la Elite Four ahora estaban usando a sus Pokémon para despertar a todos los agentes dormidos del Team Geyser. Con los orbes aun en el cajón, no tenía nada con que negociar…

–Un momento, Maxie. ¿Qué acaso no lo reconoces? Es el ex-Campeón de Kalos… –Dijo el hombre de piel morena y barba canosa, señalándome con su dedo. El sujeto pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos cubiertos por un par de lentes, y se me acercó lentamente; instintivamente cubrí aún más a Serena. a

–Tienes razón, Archie… es él. –El colíder del Team Geyser me miró detenidamente, y luego a Serena. Una vez terminó de analizarnos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos; entonces me paralicé por el terror, pues mi vida, la de Serena y mis amigos, dependía de esa fría persona. –Escuché tu historia, chico. Sé que debes odiar a la Liga Pokémon tanto, o más que nosotros… Debe ser lo mismo con la Organización de Regiones Unidas; estas en su lista de más buscados, al fin y al cabo. Una persona como tú, encajaría perfectamente en el Team Geyser. ¿Qué dices? –Respiré profundamente, pues no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba por decir sería lo correcto.

–Digo que quiero cambiar al mundo… pero no de la misma forma salvaje que ustedes, malditos terroristas. –Lo miré con asco y me alejé un par de pasos, ayudando a Serena a retroceder. El sujeto me miró seriamente un momento, pero entonces una sonrisa decoró su envejecido rostro.

–Respeto tu decisión, chico… Lastimosamente, por ella, aquellos a los que amas, y tú, ¡morirán! –Como si mi aura sintiera sus intenciones asesinas, mi cuerpo entero tembló, mis pies se paralizaron y mis pulmones colapsaron. "¿En serio moriré en este lugar? ¿No podré proteger a Serena ni mis amigos?", con eso en mente, la tensión llegó a su punto cúspide, quien diera u ordenara el primer movimiento, comenzaría la desequilibrada batalla.


	23. Danzando con la Muerte

**Danzando con la Muerte**

* * *

No importaba cuanto lo pensara, la única idea lógica que explicara lo sucedido, era que Sidney y Phoebe confiaran en que sus aliados se hallaban vivos, y que por ello decidieran ganarles tiempo combatiendo contra nosotros. De ser así, entonces habrían fallado, de no haber sido porque Joseph no tuvo las agallas de ordenarle a su Pokémon que asesinara a nuestros enemigos, a los entrenadores más peligrosos con quienes debíamos lidiar. Tal vez no es algo que haya hecho personalmente, asesinar una persona, pero en la misma situación, no habría dudado… Ahora, por ello, somos nosotros quienes estábamos a punto de cesar nuestra existencia.

Entre más analizaba la cuestión, más frustrado me encontraba; si solo nuestras vidas, la de Joseph y la mía, hubieran dependido de su actuar, no me sentiría de esa manera… Pero ver la expresión aterrorizada que poseía mi debilitada novia, me hacía rabiar de cólera. Cólera, furia, enojo, sentimientos dirigidos no solo hacia el Team Geyser, sino que además hacia Joseph. Tantos años solo, buscando llenar el hoyo que ella dejó en mí, al alejarse de mi desgraciada vida… y nuestro reencuentro terminaría en una prematura muerte. ¿Habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera regresado a su vida? Ella se encontraba deprimida, vacía, su vida carecía de sentido, al igual que la mía… Con ello en mente, no puedo pensar que dejarla en Kalos hubiera sido un destino mejor que la muerte; pero, ¿por qué todo debe terminar de esta forma?

Era por ella que miraba insistentemente a mis dos Pokémon, al legendario novato y al pseudo-legendario experimentado. ¿Acaso no valoro mi vida? Claro que sí, pero he vivido un Mundo Distorsión desde que tengo memoria, darle conclusión a ello no sería el peor de los destinos; no por nada estaba dispuesto a ser yo mismo el responsable de mi muerte, hace poco más de un año. Mi vida solo recuperó un poco de su valor una vez empecé a luchar por ingresar a Kalos, estaba dispuesto a revelar la valía oculta tras toneladas de pesimismo; y reencontrarme con Serena a la mitad de mi recorrido por la región, fue el mejor premio que pude haber obtenido. Ella se sentía incompleta, por eso partió a Hoenn, dejando de lado la atmosfera negra que su hogar le trasmitía. ¿Yo? Yo me quedé, luchando por un sueño inalcanzable…

Si no me hubiera aferrado a ello, tal vez Serena no hubiera sido atacada por esos miembros del Team Geyser, y, por lo tanto, no habría sido rescatada por Joseph, y consecuentemente, no se hubiera unido a Ion. Pensar en eso ya no tenía sentido, por mucho que tenga poder sobre el aura, no poseo voluntad sobre el tiempo… ¿Es mi culpa que ahora su vida se halle en peligro? Esa idea no dejaba de molestarme, casi como un Beedrill sobrevolando la ventana de tu habitación. Tal vez, a expensas de mi felicidad, ella habría superado sus problemas sin necesidad de escapar de Kalos… Aunque eso es poco probable; lo más es seguro que eventualmente se hubiera cansado, y habría escapado de todos modos, dejando atrás su vida de drogadicta y frecuentadora de ambientes nocturnos.

Tantos "habrías", tantos "hubieras", pero ninguno me daba la respuesta que buscaba; ¿Realmente es mi culpa que ella esté por morir? No quería cargar con esa culpa, pero tampoco quería morir con esa interrogante acosando mi espíritu. Sé, con riesgo de sonar engreído, que su sonrisa hubiera tardado años en volver sin mi apoyo… Porque ella es mi apoyo, pero yo también soy suyo. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le permití llorar en mi hombro, hasta que su tristeza empapara mi camisa. Y al mismo tiempo, su sola presencia ha bastado para desvanecer el dolor que tantas personas me han causado; sus sonrisas y palabras de aliento fueron, y son, el elixir de mi vida. Pero si nos complementamos tan bien emocionalmente, ¿entonces de quien es la culpa?

–«Tú sabes bien de quien es la culpa…» –Miré disimuladamente a Keldeo, buscando evitar una reacción agresiva por parte del pelirrojo, su compañero, o sus subordinados. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera, sabía que no era su voz aural, pero necesitaba confirmarlo; como era de esperarse, el poni seguía observando atento como los miembros de la Elite Four despertaban a los terroristas inconscientes. –«Es culpa de la maldita de tú madre, nuestra madre… de Gary, de todos esos malditos traidores que conocimos, de esa zorra de Alola... pero, sobre todo, de Joseph.» –"¿Joseph", me era imposible ignorar las afirmaciones de esa maldita voz interna, que creía, había desaparecido tras lo ocurrido en aquella cueva de los horrores. "Es un estúpido, pero no por eso todo esto es su culpa", no era adepto a la idea de defender a Joseph, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, me ahogaría en un mar de odio. –«¿No? ¿Acaso no fue él, quien negligentemente permitió que Serena se uniera Ion? Se suponía que debía protegerla por ser una persona en riesgo, debido a su anterior puesto como Reina de Kalos, no reclutarla… ¿Y acaso no fue él quien, por sus recurrentes fallos, nos expuso a esta situación es específico?»

Era difícil escuchar lo que esa voz me susurraba, pues sentía como el disgusto reptaba por mis venas… Ya estaba molesto con Joseph, lo odiaba, pero lo que la expresión aural de mi interior decía, no hacía más que echarle leña al fuego de una fogata, que cada vez estaba más cerca de calcinar mi alma. Por ello, decidí concentrarme un momento, y usando poco del aura que me quedaba, la callé, bloqueándola mentalmente. ¿De dónde provenía? No estaba seguro, pero me era medianamente fácil controlarla si me enfocaba en ella, en su "ubicación" dentro de mi interior. Lo descubrí durante la misión que realizamos en la Torre Espejismo, pues entre menos dejaba que mis instintos controlaran mis expresiones del aura, menos se dejaba escuchar. Pero por el estado en el que me hallaba, hacerlo no era tan sencillo.

Aun así, debía esforzarme en ello, pues de nada me serviría ver a Joseph como un enemigo más, no cuando dependía de su ayuda para idear alguna milagrosa manera de escapar. Porque sí, aunque la muerte me pareciera casi ineludible por el estado en que me hallaba, no solo yo, sino que además el resto del equipo, no podía caer sin haber luchado… Protegería a Serena a toda costa; sería su salvador, así como ella lo fue para mí, iluminando mi penumbrosa infancia, y posterior vida, con su existencia.

–«No posees la fuerza para salvarla por ti mismo, necesitas del poder que solo yo puedo otorgarte a ti y Togekiss; sin mí, el acceso que tienes al aura es mínimo...» –No pude sostener el bloqueo aural y mental que mantenía sobre ese demonio que habita mi interior, por lo tanto, volví a escucharlo insistirme. Ignoré la voz una vez más, era más que consciente de que lo que afirmaba era cierto, pero no por ello caería en sus artimañas, no tras lo sucedido en el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser, en la Ruta Ciento Trece. Pensar así podía parecer hipócrita, comparándolo a como exigí sacrificio por parte de Joseph, pero estaba lejos de ser lo mismo… En esa cueva del puesto de avanzada, dejé de ser yo mismo, mis Pokémon me temieron; no solo el enemigo estaría en peligro en caso de perder el control de mi aura, también lo estarían Serena y mis compañeros.

Analicé una vez la situación, y estaba claro que no me quedaba mucho tiempo… El lapso que nadé entre divagaciones fue irrealmente corto, a lo sumo un par de segundos; no estaba seguro si debido a la adrenalina producto de captar la reptante muerte acercarse, o al uso del aura. Me enfoqué una vez más en Serena, ella parecía nerviosa, pero ahora pude captar una mirada de determinación en sus bellos ojos, para mi estaba claro que ella, al igual que yo, no se rendiría ante la muerte sin dar algo de todo de sí misma. Luego miré a Joseph, aun no salía del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, desde el despertar de los líderes del Team Geyser. Descartando la utilidad del pelinegro en combate, miré de soslayo a mis compañeros inconscientes; todos se hallaban igual que hace un momento, solo Serena se pudo recuperar del daño causado por ese Alakazam, tan rápidamente.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera en la cabeza, estábamos en demasiada desventaja para intentar combatir, Keldeo y Tyranitar de seguro soportarían un rato, pero ellos no cubrirían todos los flancos de ataque a los que nos expondríamos. Habiendo prescindido de la ayuda del pelinegro, solo contaba con la de Serena, pero esa no era una opción para mí. No solo se hallaba debilitada física y psicológicamente, sino que, también, deseaba que ella fuera la primera, lejos del campo de batalla, en el que estaba por convertirse la cima del Monte Pyre. No es que desconfiara de ella, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderla, y aunque tenía esa mirada decidida, dudaba que se encontrara en condiciones de comandar a sus Pokémon, tras la tortura que le confirió el tipo Psíquico.

Cuando estaba por perder la esperanza de encontrar la forma de salvarnos, se me pasó la cabeza algo que podría funcionar; haré que Joseph se encargare de escoltar a Serena y de colocar a nuestros demás compañeros en el lomo de mi Metagross, mientras, usaré a mis dos Pokémon para cubrir el escape. Luego le indicaré al tipo Acero/Psíquico que se aleje cubriendo su cuerpo con su energía mental, tras ello… improvisar será. Satisfecho con el apresurado, pero aparentemente efectivo plan, mantuve una expresión neutral, a fin de no revelar mi realización. Necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para empezar la maniobra, pero con ambos líderes terroristas mirándome seriamente, no podía hacer más que devolverles el gesto.

Pasados unos eternos milisegundos, noté como los dos adultos dejaban de mirarme y se enfocaban en algo tras de mí, donde se hallaban mis compañeros. Temiendo que fuera uno de ellos, que estuviera despertando en el momento más inoportuno, miré en la misma dirección de reojo. Al descubrir lo que realmente miraban, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o aún más tenso… Habiendo despertado a todos los agentes del área central, los de mayor rango, al parecer, Phoebe y Sidney ahora estaban sobre la chica pelirosa que ataqué con el Aura Esfera; usando el mismo Mismagius que usó para despertar a los sublíderes del grupo de radicales, la chica morena le indicó al fantasma repetir la acción despertadora.

Un haz de luz cubrió a la entrenadora del Alakazam, y esta, con un movimiento robótico, se reincorporó lentamente; mirando fijamente a los entrenadores de la Elite Four, sus pupilas rodearon la cuenca de sus ojos, y se detuvieron en los dos hombres de mayor rango de su organización. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios… Tras un momento, la chica volteó hacia el grupo de personas a las que estuvo torturando con su Pokémon, los cuales yacían a solo metros de ella. Temí por lo que Phoebe, Sidney y ella pudieran hacerles, pero pronto los dos entrenadores con los que recientemente luché junto a Joseph, siguieron con su misión de despertar a los terroristas con los que trabajaban lado a lado.

En ese momento me percaté que Maxie y Archie ya no estaban prestándome atención, así que decidí que no tendría mejor oportunidad. Estuve por indicarle a mis Pokémon, a través del aura, que nos cubrieran, pero entonces capté como el sujeto regordete con el que luché en la torre, y la mujer morena que lo acompañaba, me miraban atentamente, con el ceño fruncido; ambos tenían a su Crobat y Ludicolo al lado. Los maldije internamente por arruinar la oportunidad… Aun así, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero antes de que pensara la orden, escuché pasos acercársenos a Serena y a mí.

Al voltear, noté como la pelimiel miraba fijamente, con una mirada de temor y odio, a la pelirosa, que lentamente se nos aproximaba, con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. La siniestra chica se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Serena, violentando no solo su espacio personal, sino que además el mío también. La pelirosa ensanchó su sonrisa y se preparó para hablar, y en ese momento, sentí que empezaba a extrañar la expresión de Phoebe.

–¡Oh! Ahora que mi difunto Alakazam no te está torturando, finalmente lo noto… ¡Eres una chica muy hermosa! –El cómo se expresaba era estrambótico cuanto menos, parecía una mujer salida del manicomio; y estaba claro que Serena se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia. Para mi sorpresa, la pelirosa no parecía afectada por la muerte de su Pokémon… Algo raro, tomando en cuenta que formaba parte de un grupo Pokémonista extremo. –¡No puedo esperar para verte vestida con tus entrañas como accesorio de modas! –Al escucharla, un escalofrío atroz recorrió mi espalda. Su expresión sádica, sus ojos deseosos de violencia, todo en ella me aseguraba que hablaba con la verdad; no me sentía capaz de seguir soportando su cercanía. Un gruñido involuntario abandonó mi garganta, llamando la atención de la sádica de pelo rosa. –¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con ese poder tuyo con el que me noqueaste? ¿Tan rápido se te acabaron las pilas? ¿Sabes?, parece ser que eres alguien que valora mucho el poder… Lo puedo ver en tu mirada, en los Pokémon que usas, en esos poderes extraños, y en como asesinaste al Pokémon de uno de nuestros agentes…. –Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa; pronto noté como Serena dejaba de mirar a la loca y me dirigía una mirada dubitativa.

–¿Cómo…? –Murmuré, casi sin aliento.

–No hay muchas personas que ordenen a sus Pokémon con la mente y usen poderes extraños; y menos son las que están en nuestra contra. Tú eres el único que encaja en la descripción de los agentes que atacaste… "Es un Pokémon demoniaco con cuerpo de humano", esas fueron las últimas palabras de moribundo agente que asesinaste.

–¿Asesiné? –Cuestioné atónito... El recuerdo es borroso, pero es imposible que lo olvide del todo; estaba torturando al miembro del Team Geyser musculoso, necesitaba sacarle información importante… La voz, la voz quería que lo matara, estaba por lanzarle un Aura Esfera, pero el cántico extraño me mandó a dormir. El cuerpo del Grumpig que asesiné había desaparecido cuando Joseph me encontró, según palabras de Keldeo, fue absorbido por una luz morada. Joseph creía que el agente que salió más lastimado, aquel que torturé, sobreviviría; ¿se habrá equivocado?

–¡Exacto!, jeje. –Respondió sonriendo perversamente y acercando su rostro al mío. –¿En serio pretendes que crea que ese no era tu objetivo? El agente, Jōki, creo que se llamaba, fue golpeado y torturado salvajemente; lo sé, porque yo era la líder del escuadrón que fue al puesto de avanzada de esa ruta como refuerzo. Creí que habían sido al menos diez personas las que realizaron el ataque al puesto de avanzada, cuando encontramos esa escena de la cueva: todos los guardias perimetrales y un par de científicos dormidos con movimientos Pokémon, dos agentes lastimados e inconscientes, el sublíder del escuadrón en estado de peligro mortal, y nuestro rehén desaparecido. Para mi sorpresa, resultaron ser solo dos asaltantes, ¡y de Ion, ni más ni menos! Te aseguraste de que ese pobre agente lo comunicara, ¿no es así? Según sus palabras, querías demostrar que tan peligrosos eran ustedes para nuestra organización. El pobre murió afirmando que habías asesinado a su Pokémon, y que lo habías torturado con una energía extraña y muy peligrosa. Debo reconocerlo, desde entonces, he estado deseosa de conocerte… Alguien con el mismo placer hacia el dolor ajeno que yo. –La chica cerró la brecha entre nosotros, y con su desagradable lengua, lamió desde mi mejilla hasta mi frente. Ante tal desplante, alejé mi rostro violetamente.

"¿Lo maté?", esa pregunta empezó a reptar por mi cerebro, haciendo que me pusiera aún más ansioso que antes. "Lo matamos…", era esa voz de nuevo, pero estaba directamente en mi cabeza, ya no se comunicaba conmigo a través del aura. "Jajajaja…. Puede que falláramos en dar el golpe de gracia, pero el tiempo se encargó de terminar el trabajo. Ahora no solo eres un asesino de Pokémon, también lo eres de humanos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, eres mío", negué internamente con todas mis fuerzas, no permitiría que algo así ocurriera, no aceptaría eso.

–No soy nada de lo que dice, no sé qué habrá pasado con ese Pokémon… Yo… yo me aseguré de que ese hombre sobreviviera al interrogatorio. ¡Debe estar mintiendo, es imposible que lo haya matado! ¡No soy ningún psicópata como usted! –Ante mi exabrupto, todos los miembros de Geyser que nos rodeaban se pusieron alerta; pero se clamaron cuando la chica maniaca levantó su mano y les dijo que esperaran. De soslayo capté la expresión espaciada de Serena, y temí que empezara a temerme y juzgarme por lo revelado por esa pelirosa. "¿Será que ella también me abandonará?", pensé temeroso.

–Jijiji… No hace falta que ocultes tu verdadera naturaleza, yo se mejor que nadie cómo te sientes; solo déjate llevar… –Sentí como mi cordura empezaba a desvanecerse… No quería seguir escuchándola, necesitaba callarla.

–«Si deseas silenciarla, lo mejor será que te dejes llevar…» –"¿Dejarme llevar?" –«Exacto, deja que tus instintos se encarguen, y yo haré que el mundo pague por lo que nos hizo...» –Estaba empezando a considerarlo, cuando noté un movimiento abrupto frente a mí. Resultó ser la chica pelirosa, que había sacado una cuchilla para **camping** y ahora apuntaba directamente al costado del abdomen de Serena, que seguía tras de mí. Tenía a esa psicópata cerca, muy cerca, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a que apuñalara a mi novia. Miré al lado, donde ahora se encontraba la desquiciada, y ella notó mi profunda expresión de odio.

–Tranquilo… Ya entendí… Te liberaré de estas ataduras… Ella es quien te ata, ¿no es así? Por ella no dejas salir tu verdadero ser… Respira profundamente, y antes de que te des cuenta, ya me habré deshecho de ella. –Serena estaba paralizada por el terror, para mí era fácil captar la confusión en sus bellos ojos; después de salvarla, tendría que hablarle, un poco, al menos, de esa maldita voz que me hizo actuar de forma tan salvaje en aquella cueva.

–«¿Después de salvarla? Suena como si lo dieras por hecho... Pero sin mí, no tendrás el poder que te hace falta» –"¿Poder?", es cierto, mi búsqueda por poder ha llegado a un callejón sin salida, si deseo ser capaz de lidiar con situaciones como la actual, necesitaré del aura, pero sin la ayuda de ese desgraciado demonio interno, entonces nunca podré acceder a toda la fuerza que realmente poseo. Mientras pensaba, noté como ninguno de los terroristas se acercaban a un diámetro de tres metros a la redonda, es como si le dieran su espacio a la chica loca; incluso los líderes parecían respetar su momento de psicopatía. "Es el momento indicado para llevar a cabo mi plan, nos sacaré a Serena y a mí de esta jodida situación, solo necesito…".

–«… Solo necesitas dejarte llevar…» –"Dejarme llevar…". No sabía que ocurriría conmigo el tiempo que dejara que la voz me guiara, pero por salvar a Serena y mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a perderme en mí mismo. "Finalmente…", escuché a la sádica voz susurrar en mi mente. "No te emociones, será temporal, apenas pueda, te regresaré a la prisión mental en la que siempre has habitado". Sabía que decirme mentalmente eso, no tenía utilidad alguna, pero aun así sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Veamos… ¿Qué te sacaré primero? Jijijijijijiji, jeje… –No me quedaba más tiempo, la psicópata ya había empezado a mover su cuchilla, y era obvio que Serena no estaba en condiciones de esquivar, menos a tan corta distancia. Solo tendría esa oportunidad, si no me movía lo suficientemente rápido, no solo Serena moriría, sino que además nos expondría a Joseph, mis demás compañeros y a mí mismo, a un ataque sin reservas, por parte de los demás miembros de Geyser. "Dejarme llevar… ¡Bien! ¡Me dejaré llevar!", no sabía cómo lidiaría con el amplio espectro de posibilidades que se abrirían tras evitar que Serena fuera asesinada, pero decidí dejar eso al yo que diera aparición una vez me dejara llevar.

Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba loco, que lo que dijo la pelirosa era cierto, pues mientras ella se preparaba para destripar a mi novia, yo cerré mis ojos y relajé mis músculos… No estaba seguro de si eso era "dejarme llevar", pero en el momento fue lo único que me pasó por la cabeza. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, milisegundo por milisegundo, cada vez era más claro lo que sucedía a mi entorno; la respiración apagada de mis compañeros, el terror y la culpa, sentimientos que amordazan Joseph, la sangre circulando las venas de los terroristas, la emoción que sentía la psicópata, el acero que estaba por perforar el abdomen de Serena. Me tensé, pues no estaba seguro de si funcionaría; pero en ese momento todo se puso negro, mi consciencia cruzó un umbral de naturaleza desconocida y el mundo se apagó, como si todo hubiese acabado en ese instante.

–Yo les recomendaría que se quedaran quietos, si es que no quieren que la sangre de su compañera bañe sus desgraciados rostros. –Sentí como una sonrisa, gigantesca como la Luna, se postraba en mi boca. La oscuridad desaparecía, dejando atrás ese punto en el que había permanecido estático todo este tiempo; ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, segundos, minutos, horas, días, años, milenios… Puede ser cualquiera de esos, o incluso más, era como si mi alma hubiera hibernado, para despertar en ese punto específico de mí vida; la sensación es bastante difícil de explicar, a decir verdad. Ya no me encontraba frente a Serena, ahora la tenía a mi lado, y frente a mí, se encontraban los líderes y sublíderes del Team Geyser, paralizados; tanto Phoebe como Sidney habían dejado de despertar a sus aliados dormidos, y me observaban con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no me atacaban? ¿Por qué mis Pokémon me miraban con un dejo de terror? ¿Por qué Joseph me observaba pálido? ¿Por qué Serena me veía tan sorprendida? –Espero haber sido claro… Si se mueven, la cabeza de esta maniática será arrancada, de un tajo, del resto de su cuerpo.


	24. Colgando del Abismo de la Locura

**Colgando del Abismo de la Locura**

* * *

Sentí una fuerte palpitación en mi muñeca, una calidez que me estaba descolocando… Era ella, la pelirosa que estaba por apuñalar a Serena. Estaba a espaldas suya, con mi brazo derecho tomándola por el vientre, con una Poké Ball en la mano, y con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello, con la misma cuchilla que estaba por ser clavada en mi novia, entre mis dedos. Con la mano aplicaba un poco de fuerza, de manera que el objeto afilado se clavaba ligeramente en el costado izquierdo de su cuello. No sé en qué momento quedamos en esa posición, pero al menos parecía que ya había salido de la encerrona en la que me encontraba; ahora solo quedaba llevar a cabo el resto del plan. Con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda, toqué el botón de la Poké Ball, y tras el haz de luz roja, Metagross apareció al lado mío; a través del aura, le expliqué rápidamente la situación y que debía hacer.

–¡Joseph, grandísimo idiota! –Ante mi grito, el pelinegro dejó de mirarme como estúpido y se preparó para escucharme. –Toma a todos nuestros compañeros y colócalos sobre Metagross, una vez termines, partirás junto con ellos en él, aunque no lo merezcas.

–¿En serio crees que permitiremos que salgan con vida de este lugar? No solo se han entrometido en varias de nuestras misiones para averiguar el paradero de Kyogre y Groudon, también nos atacaron y estuvieron cerca de robarse los obres… ¡No, ustedes morirán acá! –El pelirrojo pareció no tomar muy bien mis palabras, y no parecía intimidado porque hundiera un poco más la chuchilla en el cuello de la chica. –Courtney, lo siento, pero nuestra causa es más importante que una vida individual.

–Tranquilo, jefe Maxie, todo lo que usted hace es lo correcto… Siéntase libre de atacar cuando mejor le parezca. –La chica no parecía importarle su pronta muerte, e incluso podía captar en su aura que estaba disfrutando el momento… "En serio está loca, lo mejor será matarla de una vez", tras descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de aquel hombre musculoso, ya no me importaba tomar más vidas, era demasiado tarde para preocuparme por eso.

–«No… Su aura, es-es muy similar a la mía… Hay que dejarla con vida, sé que nos será de utilidad más adelante.» En vez de clavarle la cuchilla, como pensaba hacer hace solo un momento, la golpeé con el mango de ésta fuertemente en su cráneo, y la lancé al suelo. "Tyranitar, cúbrenos con Roca Afilada. Keldeo usa Surf para deshacernos de la mayor cantidad de molestias". Una vez el cuerpo de la psicópata cayó al suelo, los ataques por parte del Team Geyser comenzaron; el Camerupt del pelirrojo escupió otra esfera de fuego, que fue detenida justo a tiempo por las montañas de roca creadas por mi Pokémon. –¡Joseph, también monta a la loca esa de pelo rosado, nos servirá como rehén! –El ya no muy líder del equipo seguía sin moverse; su cuerpo se sacudió al escuchar de nuevo mis palabras, probablemente conmocionado por mi idea. Como reacción ante mi idea de secuestrar a su compañera, la potencia y cantidad de ataques que eran lanzados hacia nosotros, aumentó.

El idiota pelinegro pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente se movió hasta el lado mío, y con ayuda de su Gengar, empezó a subir a nuestros compañeros inconscientes a la espalda de mi Pokémon metálico. Mientras que Joseph usaba sus brazos para subirlos y colocarlos lo más delicadamente posible, Gengar usaba Psíquico. Pude ver como el muro de roca empezaba a caer, y fue entonces que decidí no esperar para enviar a Serena a la seguridad de mi tipo Acero.

–Preciosa, sé que posiblemente tengas mucho que preguntarme, tal vez no te sientas cómoda estando a mi lado, pero necesito que olvides eso y subas a la espalda de Metagross. Yo me haré cargo de cubrirlos hasta que se hayan escapado del todo. –El muro craqueó, dando señal de que no soportaría mucho más, pero para mi preocupación, Serena seguía al lado mío, observando al suelo. Me le acerqué y la sacudí un poco, y fue cuando ella me miró a los ojos, que me supe que no haría lo que dije. Ella estaba determinada, y eso lo demostró una vez más, tomando una Pokéball de la bolsa de su pantalón, liberando a su zorra ígnea.

–Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que hagas, si realmente lo consideras necesario… ¡Yo confío en ti! Lo que quiero saber, y necesito que me lo digas una vez salgamos de esto, es si lo que hiciste tiene que ver con tu falta de control sobre el aura. –Mientas me habló, Serena no separó sus ojos de los míos, trasmitiéndome todo lo que realmente sentía.

–«Pero Serena, aun estás débil por lo que te hizo el Alakazam y…» –Ella negó con su cabeza, deteniéndome.

–Ya sufrí bastante… No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y ser una carga. –Sabía que no la convencería, así que terminé cediendo.

–«Está bien, pero quiero que subas sobre Metagross una vez estén todos sobre él; yo los sigo una vez estén lejos del rango de ataque.» –Ella parecía dispuesta a reclamar, pero entonces la protección de roca finalmente fue destruida por una violenta explosión.

"Acaso le hablé a través del aura", aun cuando regresaba a mi recién derrotado Tyranitar, que cayó tras un ataque del Ludicolo, y le indicaba a Keldeo que retrocediera, tuve tiempo de percatarme de ello. No parecía que Serena lo hubiera notado, pero en medio dicha situación, resultaba muy difícil. Fue hasta que dejé de hablar con ella, que la voz siniestra de mi mente regresó; eso me hizo pensar que tal vez la psicópata llamada Courtney tenía razón, y, por lo tanto, Serena sí bloquea de alguna manera la voz. Ello puede estar relacionado con aquella ocasión que la lastimé sin querer, cuando estábamos en el desierto…

No pude continuar la indagación, pues me vi en la necesidad de volver mentalmente al combate. El Delphox de Serena estaba manteniendo a raya los ataques de su mismo tipo, pero con los Pokémon de tipo Agua era otra historia. Por ello, estaba por liberar mi dragón, hasta que la voz me lo impidió; en su lugar, liberé a Togekiss, con la promesa de que su poder oculto sería liberado sin problema.

–¡Delphox, usa Psíquico en el Crobat! –El veloz murciélago esquivó el ataque y se lanzó con sus colmillos recubiertos en negrura contra el Pokémon de Serena, pero antes de que pudiera morderla, fue estrellado contra el suelo por un Aura Esfera de mi hada; aun cuando era poco efectivo, el ataque bastó para noquearlo.

–«Togekiss, debemos liberar nuestro poder, para así ser más y más fuertes.» –Con nuestra conexión aural activa, el hada no tardó en verse recubierta por el torbellino de aire; su forma volvió a ser la de aquella vez en la torre, el negro tiñó su cuerpo y su espalda fue cubierta por varias sierras de aire.

Con la fuerza extra, empezaron a caer Pokémon como piezas de dominó, pero aun así nos superaban por una relación de diez a uno, y era probable que todos los ahí presentes contaran con más Pokémon; incluso Phoebe y Sidney habían vuelto al combate con sus Pokémon restantes. Un Corte Aéreo bastó para acabar con el Ludicolo, y aunque fue más difícil de lo pensado, Keldeo finalmente acabó con el Camerupt del pelirrojo, que fue reemplazado por un Weezing. Además de Maxie, su compañero, Archie, luchaba ferozmente usando un poderoso Muk, que era capaz de aguantar el Psíquico del Pokémon de Serena sin problemas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cedí ante la voz, pero aun así estaba lejos de compararse a aquella vez en la cueva del puesto de avanzada. Mis Pokémon no eran más fuertes, excepto por Togekiss, y, aun así, su trasformación no se podía comparar a aquella que sucedió de improvisto en la batalla contra el Regirock. Ello probablemente se debía a que ya había usado mucha aura, incluida la que permanecía oculta en mi interior; a pesar de eso, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que a cada segundo que pasaba, mi cordura se desvanecía cada vez más. Prueba de ello fue mi comportamiento contra la loca de pelo rosa, que fue más violento de lo habitual.

–Ash, ya Joseph está por terminar de colocar a todos sobre Metagross… –Volteé la mirada hacia Serena, y luego hacia mi Pokémon metálico. Ella tenía razón, cerca, en el suelo, solo quedaban Brock y Sawyer, además de la loca que usaríamos de rehén, los demás se encontraban colocados sobre la superficie de Metagross, justo como le había indicado a Joseph.

–Bien, en ese caso solo debemos mantenerlos a raya por un momento más… Lo mejor será que empecemos a retroceder y nos concentremos en combatir colaborativamente, o sea, juntos en un combate doble. –Esta ocasión me aseguré de hablar por la boca, no quería que Serena se diera cuanta por el momento que podía usar más facultades del aura. La pelimiel miró un momento el campo de batalla, el cual era un desastre, y asintió determinada.

–Delphox, usa Premonición y luego retrocede mientras utilizas Conjuro. –La zorra ígnea cerró sus ojos y poco después los volvió a abrir, varias esferas de energía fueron lanzadas hacia el cielo en el proceso, y tras ello, regresó frente a su entrenadora, mientras que varios lazos de color magenta salían de su cuerpo y se extendían a lo largo del campo de batalla. Sonreí de soslayo, satisfecho con el trabajo de mi novia, a partir de ese instante, nuestros Pokémon no recibirían golpes críticos, y solo debía esperar a que la Premonición se ejecutara para aprovechar la brecha. "¡Bien pensado, preciosa!". "Keldeo, usa Surf una vez más y vuelve, ¡te quero al lado de Delphox!".

En el caso de Togekiss, no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada, él ya conocía a la perfección que pensaba hacer. Mientras que los Pokémon tóxicos de ambos líderes de la organización extremista intentaban envenenar a mi legendario, mi hada se hacía cargo de los demás Pokémon que se encontraban en la cima del Monte Pyre. El gordo de rasgos asiáticos y su compañera morena no tardaron en quedarse sin Pokémon, esta vez decidí no ser tan amable y no guardarme nada; nunca fueron rivales para la fusión de auras entre mi ave y yo. El magnificado poder del Corte Aéreo de Togekiss hacía que fuera comparable al Vendaval de un Noivern, fácilmente acababa con cualquier Pokémon de alto nivel con un par de impactos, y arrasaba con aquellos de mediano y bajo nivel. Mightyenas, Dustox, Swellow y otros Pokémon comunes de la región, todos cayeron víctimas del poder de mi hada emplumada; pero, aun así, no era suficiente. La comitiva era extensa, y parecía que Maxie y Archie decidieron traer a todos sus subordinas disponibles con ellos, así que no importaba que cayeran cinco, pues serían reemplazados por cinco más.

–¡Delphox, usa Llama Embrujada en el Weezing! –Cansada de ordenar Psíquico sin generar resultados, Serena se enfocó en buscar disminuir el ataque especial del tipo Veneno, con tal de que así sus Bombas Lodo perdieran efectividad.

–Muk, cubre a Weezing y ataca a esa zorra con Pulso Umbrío. –Ante la orden del hombre barbudo, la baba tóxica se preparó para atacar al Pokémon de Serena, pero le fue imposible cuando, usando Acua Jet, Keldeo lo impactó de lleno y le impidió atacar. "Rayo Hielo".

–¡Delphox, otra vez Llama Embrujada! –Ambos Pokémon venenosos eran excelentes aguantando ataques, eso debía admitirlo, en especial el Weezing. Mientras que el Pokémon de Maxie era atacado por el espiral de llamas mágicas, el de Archie era cubierto por una capa de hielo, que no bastó para congelarlo del todo. Escuché a Serena quejarse cuando el humo levantado por las llamas se apaciguó, revelando al aún consciente Pokémon tóxico.

–Deberían rendirse, está claro que no importa cuando luchen, no podrán ganar. –Al parecer el pirata estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, tanto que no se percató del brillo que empezaba a aparecer sobre él, era apenas visible, pero el aura me hacía más fácil el percibirlo.

–Yo no diría lo mismo… –Los dos hombres me miraron por un momento, hasta que el estruendo de la Premonición se dejó escuchar. Todo sucedió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo; tomé a Serena del brazo, y salté hacia el suelo, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, tras ello, le grité a ambos Pokémon, el de ella y el mío, que usaran Protección. ¿Por qué debían protegerse? Pues porque en ese momento, Togekiss sobre-energizó las esferas psíquicas con Brillo Mágico, haciendo que aumentaran de tamaño y empezaran a caer por toda la cima del monte, casi como si fuera un Meteoro Dragón improvisado.

La lluvia de energía provocó que ambos líderes del Team Geyser corrieran hasta el santuario, en búsqueda de refugio, sus Pokémon ya estaban derrotados por un par de impactos de la Premonición, así que no dudaron a la hora de regresarlos a sus capsulas rojiblancas. Pronto todos los miembros de la organización enemiga se dispersaron a lo largo de la montaña, con el objetivo de escapar del ataque Psíquico, y en parte, Hada. Sabía que ese momento era el ideal para salir de ahí, así que tomé la mano de mi novia y empecé a arrastrarme hacia Joseph, que estaba a salvo gracias a Metagross, que estaba usando un campo psíquico como escudo.

El ataque de Delphox no parecía dispuesto a desaparecer, pues la lluvia psíquica simplemente no se detenía, por ello mismo, me vi en la necesidad de tirar de las reservas de aura para cubrirnos a Serena y a mí. Pasamos al lado de la chica psicópata, la cual, por suerte, no había sido golpeada por ninguna de las esferas de energía. Miré directo a los ojos a mi amada, y ella me trasmitió lo mucho que le desagradaba lo que yo pensaba; ella no es tan ingenua, sabía perfectamente para que quería tomar como rehén a su agresora, pero no por ello estaría a favor de la idea. Tras liberar un ahogado suspiro, asintió con molestia, cediendo ante mis suplicas mudas…

Agarré con fuerza desmedida la muñeca de la loca de rosa, y empecé a arrastrarla mientras que la pelimiel y yo avanzábamos de a cuclillas, bajo la protección del aura que puse sobre nosotros. Los meteoros de energía psíquica golpeaban incesantemente la capa de aura, haciéndome muy difícil el mantenerla, aun así, al final logramos alcanzar la cobertura de Metagross sin problemas. Fue entonces que solté a Serena, y tras escudriñar un poco en mi mochila, saqué una cuerda de hule que tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo. Ante la mirada expectativa de la pelimiel y el pelinegro, tomé ambas muñecas de la todavía inconsciente psicópata, y las sujeté firmemente con la liga. Convencido de la seguridad del amarre, realizado con tal de evitar que la chica despertara y amenazara a alguien más, miré a Joseph, el cual mantenía la mirada de incomodidad.

–Deja de mirarme de esa forma y encárgate de ella… –Este volvió a dudar, pero cuando notó mi ceño fruncido, procedió a realizar lo ordenado. Serena seguía sin mostrarse a gusto con la idea de llevar a esa mujer a nuestra base, pero no parecía dispuesta a discutir al respecto; la información que pudiéramos sacarle, sería muy valiosa. Tan tieso como un Sudowoodo, Joseph tomó en brazos a la asesina del Team Geyser y la colocó sobre Metagross, apartada de nuestros compañeros por una distancia decente. Supe que llevábamos carga peligrosa, cuando mi Pokémon de acero demostró estar disconforme con aquello que le colocaron encima. "Tranquilo, solo será por un momento…", Metagross aceptó a regañadientes, y se preparó para empezar la retirada.

La lluvia de energía dio su última señal de vida, dejando caer unas cuantas esferas más, y tras ello, la Premonición Mágica, como decidí nombrarla, se detuvo. Sabía que no tendríamos demasiado tiempo para escapar, así que tomé ambas manos de Serena y la miré directo a los ojos, ella estaba por reclamar, pero no la dejé. Negué con la cabeza, y nuevamente a través del aura, le indiqué que para poder salir todos de ahí, yo debía quedarme atrás para cubrirlos, le prometí que regresaría a salvo, y ella, visiblemente insatisfecha, aceptó; una vez más, ella pareció no notarlo, y Joseph estaba muy ocupado terminando de acomodar a todos sobre mi Pokémon, como para percatarse de que estaba comunicándome a través del aura. Tras darnos un rápido abrazo y un ligero beso, ella regresó a Delphox, que se había acercado a nosotros junto con Keldeo, y se subió sobre Metagross con ayuda de nuestro supuesto líder. Los miré un momento, antes de indicarle a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico que se alejara hacia el sur, en dirección de la Ruta Veintitrés.

–¡Qué valiente de tu parte, quedarte atrás para sacrificarte por tus compañeros! Lástima que no servirá de nada… –Volteé hacia la voz, para encontrarme con Maxie, Archie, la mujer morena, el gordo con ojos rasgados y un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso que tenía su marcado pecho al aire; un poco más atrás de ellos, se encontraban varios de sus subordinados. Quien había hablado, era el pelirrojo de anteojos; yo decidí mantenerme cayado, con Keldeo frente a mí, listo para seguir combatiendo.

–Shelly, Tabitha, ya que ustedes no tienen Pokémon con los cuales luchar, necesitamos que vayan en búsqueda de los entrenadores de la Elite Four y el resto de nuestros agentes. Ustedes deben reorganizar toda la comitiva. –Ordenó el sujeto barbudo. Ambos comandantes de la organización terrorista asintieron, para luego, no muy a gusto, alejarse de nosotros, junto con el resto de subordinados que se mantenían en las inmediaciones.

–¿Están seguros? No creo que ustedes alcancen para darme la suficiente diversión. –Una sonrisa sádica se deslizó de entre mis labios, y pude notar al sujeto de gran tamaño estremecerse.

–Matt, tu asegúrate de cubrirnos. –Indicó el pelirrojo, ignorando mi comentario. El sujeto musculoso, que inevitablemente me recordaba a Jōki, aquel miembro del Team Geyser que asesiné, tomó una de sus Poké Ball y liberó a un Crawdaunt de gran tamaño, que se mantuvo a su lado en posición de ataque. Tras esto, ambos líderes de la organización extremista liberaron a sus Pokémon, muy posiblemente ambos contaran con cuatro Pokémon más cada uno, así que estaba lejos de haberlos vencido. Mientras que Archie liberó un Sharpedo, que no parecía estar cómodo en tierra firme, su compañero liberó un Flygon. Ambos Pokémon se colocaron uno al lado de otro, el tiburón flotaba sobre la tierra como un torpedo a punto de ser disparado, y el dragón sobrevolaba la improvisada zona de combate.

–Perfecto, entonces permítanme acabar con ustedes. –Ambos enemigos gruñeron con furia y ordenaron a sus Pokémon comenzar la arremetida. Mientras que el tiburón se lanzó para morder a Keldeo, el dragón escupió un pulso de energía morada. "Keldeo, esquiva el Pulso Dragón y usa Espada Santa en el Sharpedo". Aunque era mi carta oculta, podía sentir a Togekiss sobrevolar el cielo, cubierto por las densas nubes neblinosas.

Debo decir que, a lo largo del día, Keldeo fue mi mejor Pokémon con diferencia, se desempeñó espectacularmente bien durante cada combate individual y recibió muy poco daño, sobre todo comparado con el que infligió a sus enemigos. No hacía falta que él me lo confirmara, para saber que ello se debía a la conversación que tuvimos en la playa hace unos días; puede que no hiciera tanto efecto en Pikachu, pero en él sí. Estaba muy claro que su intención era honrar a aquellos que lo criaron y protegieron; Keldeo daría todo para ser digno del título de Espadachín Místico.

El poni acuático esquivo grácilmente el Pulso Dragón, y dando un salto en línea recta, encaró al Sharpedo, usando su cuerno, cubierto de energía de la justicia, para hacer un profundo tajo en su aleta derecha. El tiburón, a pesar del ataque súper eficaz, logró girar sobre sí mismo, para así clavar sus dientes en la pierna derecha de Keldeo.

–No debieron haber hecho eso… –Miré sonriente la cara de terror de ambos líderes de la organización terrorista, pues en ese momento, los ojos de Keldeo brillaron azules y un aura lo cubrió… Al ser una criatura mitológica, un legendario singular, el Pokémon Potro es muy poco conocido, y, por lo tanto, es lo mismo con sus tipos y habilidades. Ignorante al respecto, Archie activó la habilidad Justiciero, provocando que el ataque de Keldeo aumentara, equilibrando de esta forma el bajo ataque físico del poni. "Ahora ataca con Combate Cercano".

Aún más decidido que nunca, mi Pokémon legendario se lanzó hacia el tiburón con sus patas en alto; tras apalearlo, lo lanzó contra el suelo con una doble patada con sus patas traseras. El tiburón cayó al suelo herido, pero aún podía luchar; de no ser porque Keldeo es un atacante especial, la historia habría sido distinta. En ese momento el dragón se movió violentamente en el aire, causando que el suelo bajo mi Pokémon temblara y estallara como si un volcán hubiera nacido en ese instante. "Escapa de esa Tierra Viva y usa Rayo Hielo". Sabía que con solo ese ataque podría vencer al Flygon, así que me hallaba confiado. Keldeo usó Surf para crear una ola bajo sus pies y así alejarse del suelo, una vez sobre el agua, se preparó para atacar.

–¡Sharpedo, te otorgaré el poder para conquistar los siete mares! –Un brillo magenta unió el colgante en forra de ancla que llevaba Archie, con la mega-piedra del tiburón, que al parecer esta estaba en su interior, literalmente. Una vez más, el proceso de la mega-evolución genuina fue llevado a cabo, y el Sharpedo creció en tamaño y se llenó de protuberancias filosas, como sus colmillos, y marcas amarillas. Antes de que Keldeo pudiera hacer nada, el Mega-Sharpedo usó su propio Surf para nadar en su dirección.

Me vi en la necesidad de cambiar de objetivo, así que le indiqué a Keldeo que usara una vez más Espada Santa. Justo cuando el poni estaba por atacar, el tiburón saltó de su ola hacia la de él, y le calvó sus colmillos una vez más, solo que esta ocasión estaban recubiertos de veneno. El Colmillo Venenoso causó el efecto de su mismo nombre, dejando definitivamente afectado a mi legendario. Sabía que una derrota ya no haría tanta mella como la ocasión anterior, pues Keldeo ya había cumplido con su deber, aun así, quería ahorrarle el disgusto.

"Espada Santa una vez más", Keldeo se sacudió el efecto del veneno y se preparó para atacar una vez más al Sharpedo, que seguía usando Surf para movilizarse cómodamente alrededor del campo de batalla. Pero en ese instante otra lluvia de meteoros, pero más controlada que la producida por la Premonición Mágica, azotó sin misericordia a Keldeo, dañándolo peligrosamente; estaba claro que ambos líderes del Team Geyser eran entrenadores del más alto nivel. Keldeo soportó a duras penas el Meteoro Dragón, y entonces supe que necesitaría de la ayuda de Togekiss.

–¡Sharpedo, acabalo con Psicocolmillo! –No esperaba para nada ese ataque, pues solo puede ser trasmitido a Carvanha mediante descendencia genética, pero aun así los dientes del Sharpedo brillaron con un aura magenta y se clavaron en el lomo del Keldeo, causando que éste liberara un grito de agonía y cayera derrotado… Ya no podía, siquiera, considerar que derrotar al Team Geiser ahí mismo y sin ayuda fuera una posibilidad, así que decidí que ese era el momento para escapar yo también; probablemente Metagross y los demás ya se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos.

–¡Jefe, miré ahí arriba! –Gritó el musculoso de nombre Matt. Inmediatamente todos se enfocaron en el cielo, donde el cuerpo de Togekiss descendiendo empezaba a ser visible. Sin esperarlo, el comandante y el líder pelirrojo ordenaron a sus Pokémon usar Ventisca y Avalancha, respectivamente. Togekiss intentó maniobrar, pero quedó atrapado en el aire gélido que liberó la langosta malévola, y tras ello, recibió de lleno el impacto de múltiples rocas que convocó el dragón. El hada perdió capacidad de vuelo y se estrelló contra el suelo… Yo caí junto con él, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió mi Pokémon; sentía que podría perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, debido a la agonía.

–Vaya, vaya… Parece que él chico está ligado a su Pokémon de alguna manera… ¡Bueno señores, ya saben que hacer! –Antes de que pudiera percatarme como, la cima fue asediada por una multitud de agentes del Team Geyser, entre ellos, estaban aquellos que vigilaban las ruinas de abajo, Phoebe y Sidney los acompañaban.

–«Tienes que aceptar mi poder, de lo contrario, moriremos…» –No estaba en condiciones de discutir con el demonio, aun así, necesitaba entenderlo. "¿Pero que se supone que deba hacer? ¡Ya me dejé llevar!". –«No es suficiente, aún te niegas a tomar del todo mi ayuda… Debes comprender que sin mí no llegarás muy lejos. Debes aceptarme como una parte de tu ser.» –Seguía sin entender a qué se refería, pero fui incapaz de mantener la discusión, pues Togekiss volvió a alzar vuelo y empezó a recibir múltiples ataques de todos los terroristas presentes; a cada golpe que él recibía, yo me sentía cada vez más cerca de la muerte.

–Debiste haber aceptado mi oferta cuando pudiste… –Escuché decir a Maxie, que ahora estaba a mi lado. Sin añadir nada más, comenzó a majar mi mano con gran fuerza, haciendo que gritara en agonía. Estaba desesperado, no quería morir, no quería dejar a Serena sola… Sentí como el sujeto dejó de pisarme, y pensé que ahí había acabado la tortura, pero me equivoqué… Maxie ahora decidió patearme violentamente en el estómago. A cada patada, mi alma se desligaba un poco más del mundo de los vivos, y al parecer, Togekiss también estaba por caer derrotado, tras recibir gran cantidad de ataques seguidos. En ese período de tiempo, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar con fuerza mis parpados y comenzar la búsqueda por la fuente de mi aura; tras lo que pareció una eternidad, sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que se mezclaba con el dolor, la sangre y la ira… Era yo mismo, era la expresión lógica de mi aura…

–«Al fin la encontraste, y al parecer ya entendiste que sin mí no eres nada… Bien, en ese caso, esta será la última vez que conversemos de esta manera. ¡Ahora seremos uno solo!» –En ese momento todo quedó a oscuras y solo hubo silencio; ya no escuchaba a ese demonio, el demonio ya no existía. ¿O tal vez era yo el demonio…?

–… Ahora muere… –Escuché entre la oscuridad, en ese momento todo el dolor y la agonía del mundo real volvieron, pero algo había diferente, pues tenía poder, y mucho… Sería suficiente para matarlos a todos, pero entones yo me quedaría sin energía, así que debía conformarme con escapar.

–«¡Arrggg!» –Tomé el pie del pelirrojo, lo elevé en el aire y lo estampé contra el piso, escuché como su cadera craqueó en el proceso, eso me hizo feliz. Grité una vez más, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta, aunque mis cuerdas bucales estuvieran intactas. Una onda de aura, similar a la que produce Mega-Lucario, abandonó mi cuerpo, provocando que todas las personas a mi alrededor cayeran sobre sus espaldas. Miré a mi lastimado Pokémon Hada, sus alas estaban ensangrentadas, pero se le veía tan revitalizado como a mí. Phoebe, Sidney y Archie intentaron acercárseme, pero entonces levanté mis manos y les lancé un par de Aura Esferas, derribándolos sin problema.

"¡Debo matarlos, necesito matarlos!", una sensación de furia sin igual estaba dominando mi mente, pero aun así era lo suficientemente consciente de mi entorno, como para saber que no contaba a con poder como para hacer eso. –«¡Togekiss!». Otra onda de aura fue expulsada de mi cuerpo, derribando a todos aquellos que buscaban volver a ponerse en pie… Miré con melancolía a Keldeo, que se mantenía acostado sobre el suelo, desmayado; lo regresé a su Maya Ball y la guardé en mi cinturón.

Entendiendo mi rudimentaria expresión de aura, el tipo Hada/Volador se colocó a mi lado. Aunque su envergadura solo superaba por poco el metro y medio, fue suficiente para que pudiera recostarme en su lomo, y entonces finalmente escapar del lugar. Togekiss voló rápidamente a través del cielo, su cuerpo estaba por perder la trasformación, y si eso pasaba antes de llegar a tierra firme, caeríamos. Por suerte, el hada encontró justo a tiempo a Metagross, lo supe porque sentí el aura de todos, y dos que especialmente llamaban mi atención, la de Serena y la de… Courtney.

Togekiss dejó caer mi cuerpo sobre la espalda metálica de mi Pokémon, y éste se desmayó justo a mi lado; escuché varios gemidos de miedo, así que supuse que ya habían despertado algunos más de nuestro grupo. No podía ver, no podía escuchar, estaba muy agotado, pero, aun así, sentí los brazos de Serena alzar mi cuerpo y apretarlo con amor… En ese momento, perdí totalmente el conocimiento, y una vez más, todo se volvió negro, como mi alma.


	25. Las Secuelas de la Cumbre

**Las Secuelas de la Cumbre**

* * *

–Ahora eres todo mío…

Abrí mis ojos y empecé a vislumbrar todo lo que me rodeaba, solo había negro, es como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que perdí la consciencia. Llevé mis puños hacia mi cara, y violentamente me froté los ojos. Miré una vez más en todas direcciones, pero todo seguía igual. "¿Dónde estoy? Puedo jurar que escuché a alguien…", por más que inquiría sobre que sucedía, no me hallaba en la facultad de encontrar una respuesta. Cerré una vez más mis ojos, haciendo fuerza con los parpados, y volví a abrirlos, sucedió lo mismo que antes, todo era negrura. Intenté moverme, pero también fue inútil, era como si estuviera adherido al negro eterno que me cubría.

–¿Ash?

Otra voz se dejó escuchar, pero era muy distinta a la primera, pues mientras esta se sentía peligrosamente cercana, la segunda se sentía muy lejana. La voz extraña que me hizo despertar se apreciaba hosca, pero, aun así, no me sentía amenazado por ella. La voz que me llamaba por mi nombre, era cálida, muy cálida, casi podía percibirla como el calor hogareño trasmitido por una fogata. Era muy extraño, pues, aunque no reconocía ninguna de las dos voces, aun así, estaba seguro que no eran desconocidas. Me sentía como en un plano existencial aislado del mundo real, solo acompañado por la voz tosca y familiar, mientras que la otra voz, dulce y hogareña, se encontraba fuera de éste, dispuesta a traerme de vuelta de esta extraña realidad.

–¡¿Ash?! –La voz lejana se escuchó una vez más, así que insistí en frotar mis ojos, con la esperanza de finalmente ser capaz de ver algo más que solo penumbras, otra vez, nada sucedió. Desesperado, comencé a gritar, con la fe de que, al menos, la primera voz me respondiera, pero nada sucedió. No importaba que hiciera, cada vez me sentía más solo… Ya ni siquiera el dueño de la voz amenazante me acompañaba. "¿Qué está sucediendo?", me pregunté exasperado. Nadie respondió, y, aun así, sentí que sabía la respuesta. "El aura…".

–Ash, no puedes hacer esto… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tienes que despertar! –Ante la súplica de la voz, que ahora podía asegurar que era femenina, el mundo se sacudió, mi corazón se aceleró, de pronto ya no podía aceptar el mantenerme quieto ahí, sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia la negrura. "¿Cómo salgo de aquí?", ya lo sabía, era inútil plantearme esa duda. "El aura…".

–Serena, ya no podemos hacer nada más…

–¡No, no pienso aceptarlo! –La dimensión negra se sacudió violentamente, de una manera desorbitada, haciendo que el primer temblor se apreciara como si el viento hubiera soplado una ligera brisa en comparación. Mi corazón latió más rápido, ¿pero era eso algo real? Llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho, y no pude captar el latido natural de mi órgano de vida. "¿Entonces por qué siento algo latir?", ya no será una sorpresa decirlo, pero aun así debo señalarlo, yo sabía la respuesta. "El aura…".

–«¿Qué está pasando?» –A pesar de que estaba seguro de haber pronunciado esas palabras, ningún sonido abandonó mi boca. Esta ocasión no me hice la pregunta, pues al parecer todo guiaba a lo mismo. "El aura…".

–¡Ash, te lo suplico, despierta!

–Serena…

–¡Aléjate, no lo toques!

No estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo, no podía reconocer ni las voces ni los nombres, pero eran tan familiares, por más lejanas que se sintieran, que no podía permitir que el dolor las permeara de esa manera, sobre todo a la voz femenina, la otra era masculina, pero tranquila, a diferencia de aquella que causó mi despertar. Cansado de no poder expresarme, ni poder movilizarme, ni poder visualizar mi entorno, decidí concentrarme en el extraño latido que crecía y creía en mi interior. La extraña energía aceptó mi abrazo, y creció sin mesura; mis sentidos se avivaron, la luz volvió y pronto me hallé en un estado de catatonia, no podía respirar, me estaba ahogando.

Me sacudí violentamente, era incapaz de abrir mis ojos, pero sentí el brillo del ambiente acariciar mi piel, pude apreciar como un par de brazos delgados y delicados abrazaban mi cuerpo con fuerza, y también sentí algo húmedo empapar mi pecho. Inhalé, regresando el aire a mis pulmones, y sentí como si tuviera años sin realizar tal acción; empecé a toser forzosamente. Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza, y una vez mi respiración se normalizó, pude exigir a mis parpados a que se separaran.

–¡Ash! –Mis ojos finalmente pudieron recuperar su utilidad, y entonces fui recibido por la hermosa figura de una joven; sus ojos celestes como el cielo me miraban con sorpresa, como si lo que tuviera frente a sí fuera un milagro. Al principio, debido a la necesidad de acostumbrarme al brillo ambiental, no pude hacer más que vislumbrarla, pero conforme los segundos avanzaron, su imagen se volvió cada vez más nítida; al verla claramente, los recuerdos regresaron de golpe. Estábamos cerca de ser asesinados por los líderes del Team Geyser, cubrí el escape de Serena, la hermosa chica que me miraba con ojos llorosos, y nuestros compañeros, casi muero, pero entonces acepté la ayuda de la voz…

La voz; sí bien, por más que lo recapacitara, no podía asegurar que fuera la misma que me despertó en el mundo negro, si estaba convencido de ello. Mi instinto me decía que la voz de mi interior era esa voz que me habló en ese extraño lugar, probablemente un producto de mi imaginación… Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me habló más? Esa duda dejó de ser útil casi de inmediato, pues recordé lo que me "dijo" una vez acepté su completa ayuda: "… esta será la última vez que conversemos de esta manera". A decir verdad, no sabía si eso me alegraba, o preocupaba.

Analicé mi mente, mi yo interior, e incluso mi aura, que ahora fluctuaba libremente por mi cuerpo, y no pude estimar la ubicación de la voz que me atormentó por semanas, incluso más, si se toma en cuenta que la representación de Serena nociva que se me aparecía en sueños, era parte de dicha voz maléfica. Ahora que me hallaba solo una vez más, no sabía que esperar; al menos, el poder del aura es todo mío a partir de ahora. El sonido de sollozos llamó mi atención, miré hacia me pecho, y noté como mi novia lloraba sobre mí. Acaricié su cabello con mi mano derecha, causando que ella me mirara directo a la cara.

–Idiota, pensé que te había perdido… –Su voz quebrada sonaba cansada, adolorida.

–Jamás sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí. –Bromeé, pues quería que la tensión disminuyera; a diferencia de como sucedería en la ficción, sucedió todo lo contrario. Serena frunció el ceño y me cacheteó, tomándome por sorpresa.

–¡Te dije que no te arriesgaras y me dejaras ayudarte a retenerlos! ¡Estúpido intrépido, por poco y…! –Sus ojos se volvieron a cargar de lágrimas y me vi en la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza; verla llorar me lastimaba de sobremanera. Quería decirle que al menos todo salió bien, y que me ahorré el temor de que ella estuviera en mi lugar justo ahora, pero decidí no decir nada y dedicarme a consolara.

–¿Sabes?, no voy a negar que entiendo tus razones. Pero, aun así, lidiar con todo el Team Geyser solo… En fin, nos diste un buen susto, Ash. –Miré al lado, y hasta entonces me percaté que me hallaba en la cama de la habitación que compartimos Serena y yo, en el apartamento base de Ciudad Slateport. Quien me había hablado era Brock, quien al parecer estuvo haciendo de enfermero el tiempo que estuve inconsciente. Detrás de él, cerca de la puerta de entrada, estaban los demás miembros del grupo, se notaban fatigados, algunos llevan vendas sobre su cuerpo, pero todos se notaban aliviados, en los ojos de las chicas, incluida la poco sentimental Misty, puede notar algunas lágrimas solitarias; al poner más atención, me percaté de que Joseph no estaba a la vista. Cuando lo viera, tendríamos una seria charla.

–Bueno, al menos todos están bien. – Intenté sonreír, pero lo único que pude realizar fue una mueca, debido a la migraña y el dolor de cuerpo que sentía. Ellos respondieron con gestos similares, y pronto empezaron a abandonar la habitación, dejándonos solos a Brock, Serena y yo. El moreno me entregó un concentrado de baya Ziuela y Citrus para tratar mi estado, y se retiró junto con los demás. Ya solos los dos, la pelimiel se alejó de mi pecho, donde había permanecido desde que el moreno me habló, y me miró con melancolía.

–Después de que Brock dejó de hacerte RCP, y declaró que tu corazón no latía, pensé… –Tapé su boca con mi mano, y la acerqué para poder besarle; después de todo lo pasado en el Monte Pyre, realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Una vez nos separamos, pasados unos segundos, crucé miradas con ella una vez más.

–Estoy bien, no necesitas seguir preocupándote por mí… –Ella no parecía satisfecha; liberé un suspiro y me dispuse a hablar de nuevo. –Sí hace falta, te puedo prometer que voy a intentar no exponerme al peligro de esa manera otra vez. –Ella sonrió. –Repito, intentaré. –Añadí, resaltando la última palabra. –No puedes olvidar que trabajamos para Ion, es imposible que no nos expongamos a situaciones como estas de vez en cuando. Pero al menos voy a intentar ser menos intrépido. –Ella volvió a abrazarme, y el silencio reinó.

–Ash… ¿Crees que ahora si puedas hablarme de lo que pasó ese día que se encontraron el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser? –Nos separamos del abrazo tras un par de minutos, y volvimos a mirarnos; suspiré, sabiendo que no podía seguir ocultando lo ocurrido. Le relaté todo, mencioné la voz y mencioné los cambios que sufría mi consciencia durante el uso del aura; me ahorré los detalles, por su bien, y también decidí no contarle sobre como acepté lo que reclamaba dicha voz.

–… Entonces logré controlar mi aura gracias a mi conexión con Togekiss y la voz dejó de molestarme. Que usara tanto poder, probablemente causó que casi muriera, pero estoy seguro que no se repetirá, ahora que tengo control total sobre el aura. –Una vez terminé de relatar la verdad a medias, me mantuve expectante a su reacción; aunque sabía que ella me apoyaba, temía que eso cambiara al saber lo que hice con ese entrenador del Team Geyser y su Grumpig. Ella, probablemente consciente de mis dudas, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, abrazándome por el cuello, y repitiendo la frase: "No te juzgo, Ash". Pasado un tiempo, un aura de paz nos cubrió, y finalmente pudimos disfrutar de tiempo de pareja tras todo lo sucedido; así era, hasta que la realidad, cruda como solo ella puede ser, me golpeó en el rostro.

–¡¿Dónde está la chica?! –Dije, levantándome de la cama agresivamente y enfocando la mirada en Serena, con el ceño fruncido. El grupo de terroristas tenía los orbes y las ubicaciones de los legendarios del clima en su poder, no teníamos tiempo para disfrutar nuestra compañía como novio y novia. Serena parecía dispuesta a reclamar, señalando mi estado, pero la realización de la situación probablemente le llegó de manera tan fría como a mí…

Serena finalmente asintió, y en silencio, salió de la habitación con la intención de guiarme. Con gran dificultad, debido al entumecimiento de los músculos de mi cuerpo, me alejé de la cama y empecé a seguirla. La gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros se hallaban en la sala, así que sus miradas interrogativas, pues seguramente pensaban que duraríamos más tiempo en la habitación, no tardaron en rodearnos; los ignoramos, y seguí a mi novia a través del pasillo que lleva a la cocina. Una vez cruzamos el comedor, nos encontramos frente a una puerta de madera, la cual daba directamente a la bodega. Con cuidado, hice a Serena a un lado, y le indiqué que me dejara solo; no le di tiempo a que apelara, desbloqueé la puerta y entré, cerrándola tras de mí, aplicando el seguro nuevamente.

La bodega era un lugar sucio y oscuro, no muy distinto al sueño que me atrapó hace unos momentos. La humedad que cargaba el aire lo hacía difícil de respirar, sobre todo ya que esta estaba acompañada de una densa capa de polvo; nunca le dimos utilidad a la habitación durante nuestra corta estadía, así que no vimos la necesidad de emplear energía en limpiarla. Estiré mi mano izquierda, y con el dedo índice, tanteé la superficie de la pared, hasta que sentí la plataforma de plástico; presioné el interruptor y la luz asesinó a la oscuridad. Ahí, en la esquina derecha del fondo de la bodega, se hallaba la chica pelirosa, mirándome con una sonrisa de confianza plantada en su rostro. Realmente no parecía afectada por la situación en la que se encontraba, todo lo contrario, era obvio que lo disfrutaba.

–Soy una de los cuatro comandantes del Team Geyser, ¡ordeno que me liberen! –Gritó espontáneamente, con un tono de voz dramático, extremadamente sobreactuado. –Supongo que eso esperabas oír, ¿no es así? Para ser sincera, dudo que al líder Maxie le afecte mi secuestro; para él siempre fui una herramienta con el único fin de desarrollar sus magníficos planes, y a mí eso nunca me ha molestado. Con ello, quiero aclarar que no les seré de utilidad.

–No, no esperaba nada de ti, estás demasiado loca como para poder predecir tus acciones. –Respondí serio, acercándome a ella; en general, seguía igual que como la dejé antes de que Metagross partiera, con sus manos esposadas, el único cambio es que ya no se hallaba inconsciente, algo que en esta ocasión me resultaba de utilidad. –Sí eso es cierto, entonces supongo que no me dirás por las buenas donde se halla la base principal del Team Geyser.

–¡Hey, que bien, parece que nos estamos entendiendo! –Me masajeé la frente con la mano derecha, intentando disminuir la migraña que seguía atacándome. –Aunque… Podría decirte un poco de nuestros planes; me caes bien, así que no veo porque no hacerlo. –Crucé miradas con ella, esperando que fuera una artimaña, pero percibí sinceridad en su aura.

–Lo que sea que pueda servirme para encontrarlos, será bienvenido. –Ella realizó una sonrisa irónica y negó con la cabeza.

–No será tan fácil, antes quiero que me desates. –Inmediatamente le regresé su acción, con una risa irónica de mi parte.

–Lo mejor será que no cuentes con eso… Tendrás que soportarlas hasta que podamos enviarte a la base principal de Ion, no pienso permitir que una asesina como tú ande suelta a su anchas. –Su sonrisa se amplió antes mi respuesta.

–Pues mira tú… Estas siendo muy hipócrita. Porque sí realmente crees eso, entonces tú mismo deberías encerrarte. –Hice fuerza con los puños, sintiendo frustración por sus palabras, pues, aunque no lo admitiría, ella tenía un punto. –Hmm… Siento algo diferente en ti… ¿Esa chica que te acompañaba murió? Eso explicaría porque pareciera que ya no te limitas como antes, puedo saborear el instinto asesino que desprendes, el odio hacia la humanidad…

–¡Basta! ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de mí! Sí no quieres terminar como tu Alakazam, lo mejor será que empieces a hablar. –La situación pudo más que yo, y terminé perdiendo los estribos, pero, aun así, la sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de la chica.

–Sé que no lo harás, o de lo contrario me hubieras degollado cuando me tenías en tus fuertes brazos… –Comentó ella, sugestivamente. –Pero como ya dije, si estoy dispuesta a darte un poco de información… –Hizo una pausa para pensar, y luego comenzó su explicación. –Nosotros lo que buscamos es corregir al mundo, así como ustedes, los de Ion; el problema es que el mundo, la sociedad misma, pasó hace mucho tiempo el límite de la salvación. Sé de lo que hablo, yo estudié psicología en la misma Universidad donde trabajaba el líder Maxie. –Escuchar esa revelación me sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que esa loca fuera una persona con tal nivel de estudios. –En fin, nuestro sueño es que Groudon y Kyogre reinicien el mundo, para poder comenzar de cero. Será como teorizan muchos estudiosos de la biología Pokémon, las adversidades son la causa de la gran mayoría de las evoluciones; la selección natural se encargará de corregir nuestro camino.

–Lo que me describes… –Dije, una vez estuve convencido de que había terminado de hablar. –… no es selección natural, no puedes llamar así lo que claramente es una catástrofe impuesta por ustedes, que no son más que terroristas. Nada asegura que sus planes salgan bien, y puede que las cosas terminen mucho peor de lo que ya están.

–Jojojo… Por eso no me preocuparía, es imposible que eso pase, ya tocamos fondo como sociedad… –Ella se detuvo, y genuinamente pude captar como la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro un segundo, para luego volver con más fuerza, cargada de maldad. –Aún recuerdo cuando el líder Maxie me pidió ayuda, pues aseguraba que le sería de utilidad durante su cruzada. Yo no solo era buena estudiante, también se me daban muy bien las batallas Pokémon, y gané un par de veces el campeonato universitario; cuando él se fijó en mis habilidades, mi vida carecía de sentido. No quería ser psicóloga, pero tampoco quería ser entrenadora y viajar por el mundo, no le veía sentido a eso, ni a la vida misma. Solo estudiaba, porque mi padre me decía que era la única manera de hacer algo de utilidad con mi vida… Pero entonces el líder Maxie me habló del Team Magma, una organización que buscaba ampliar las oportunidades de las personas y Pokémon en la tierra. Decía que no solo habría más terreno para los Pokémon, sino que, además, el humano podría sacarle más provecho, económicamente, a la tierra que al mar. Me parecía una estupidez, no lo negaré, pero su pasión por dicho objetivo me cautivó. Él le dio sentido a mí vida…

–¿Por eso haces todo lo que te dice? –Ella asintió. –¿Y realmente no te importa ser solo una marioneta?

–Al principio no me di cuenta que era así… Pero entonces sucedió; el Team Magma se hizo famoso en la región, y mi padre se enteró que había renunciado a la universidad para unírmeles. Me amenazó con entregarme a la policía; asustada, consulté que debía hacer con el líder Maxie, y él me respondió que debía deshacerme de él… No me importó tomar la cuchilla, que usaba para acampar durante cada misión lejos de la civilización, para con ella apuñalar a mi padre repetidas veces en el pecho. Mi madre me vio, y tuve que silenciarla, cortándole la garganta. Ese día, bañada en sangre, descubrí mi verdadera pasión; nunca me había sentido tan viva, como cuando vi la vida de mis padres abandonar sus cuerpos. Igual nunca demostraron amarme, ¿cómo podría yo hacer lo mismo? –No sabía que decir, mi sangré se heló ante tal confesión; ella verdaderamente estaba loca. Convencido que no le sacaría nada de información, me volteé y emprendí la salida de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella me habló. –Sé que no eres muy distinto a mí… Tal vez, algún día, podríamos divertimos arrebatándole a algunas personas sus vidas carentes de sentido, jejeje…

–¿Obtuviste algo? –Me preguntó Serena, apenas salí de la bodega; yo negué con la cabeza.

–Mierda… Colress nos va a matar por haber perdido los orbes. –Comentó Sawyer, que recién entraba en el comedor, acompañado por Brock.

–De todas maneras, ningún tipo de información nos hubiera sido de utilidad de momento… –Añadió Brock, ganándose miradas de interrogación por parte de Serena y mía, Sawyer parecía estar al tanto, pues empezó a negar con molestia. Brock suspiró y empezó a explicarnos. –Inteligencia ya respondió, nos ordenaron mantenernos con bajo perfil. Nos prohibieron hacer cualquier movimiento; al parecer, tras el ataque de ese Alakazam, la mayoría quedamos inhabilitados para realizar misiones por un par de semana. Al menos las secuelas son más físicas que psicológicas, tomando en cuenta que fue un tipo Psíquico, pudo haber sido peor… Como decía, por ello mismo, debemos esperar a que Inteligencia determine la ubicación del Team Geyser y decida como abordaremos la situación. –Realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la sangre estaba por entrarme en su límite de ebullición.

–¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¡No contamos con tanto tiempo! ¡En este momento el Team Geyser podría estar a punto de…! –Me detuve al ver quien entró a la habitación.

–Lo siento, necesitaba tomar aire… ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó Joseph, al notar que todos lo mirábamos directamente.

–¿Así que esta vez no dirás que andabas "patrullando"? –Lo confronté, avanzando a paso firme en su dirección. –Realmente eres como la habilidad Ausente de Slaking dentro del grupo; una completa desgracia de líder y compañero.

–Ash… –Entendí que Serena deseaba calmarme, pero era inútil, la furia que sentía no podía ser controlada.

–Por tu culpa, casi morimos… Por tu culpa, Serena pudo haber apuñalada hasta la muerte. ¡Por tu culpa el mundo está por ser destruido! –Tomé a Joseph del borde de su camisa y le di un puñetazo en la barbilla, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Habría seguido, de no ser porque Brock me tomó de los brazos y Serena comenzó a hablarme para calmarme, Sawyer se acercó al pelinegro y lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Necesito un trago… y estar solo. –Me solté del agarre de Brock, e ignorando las palabras Serena y mis compañeros, salí de la habitación, del apartamento, y me dirigí al bar más cercano. Ingresé al primero que entró en mi rango visual, el letrero rezaba "Bar Eón", tenía un Latios tomando cerveza como logo. Tenía más de un año de no ahogar mis problemas en alcohol, así que, a la quinta cerveza, ya estaba completamente ebrio.

–... En las noticias de sucesos, se resalta el asesinato del antiguo presidente del ya extinto Club de Fans de Pokémon, Yoshinori Sukizo; al parecer fue asesinado en su casa en la región de Kanto, fue encontrado por su esposa con el cuello rebanado y…

–En verdad este mundo está jodido… –Dije para mí mismo. –Cantinero, un** shot** de Vodka, por favor. –El hombre, de barba prominente, me entregó el pequeño vaso lleno del líquido trasparente, yo lo hice resbalar por mi garganta sin demora; estaba tan inhibido, que no sentí el típico ardor causado por el alto grado de alcohol de la bebida.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Estaba en la barra, frente al cantinero, así que la pregunta me pareció extraña, a pesar de mi estado; volteé, y gruñí al ver quien había realizado esa pregunta.

–Joseph, o debería decir, Yūrei… no soy el dueño de este maldito lugar, así que no puedo decirte si puedes o no sentarte. Así que haz lo que te plazca. –El muy imbécil me tomó la palabra y se sentó a mi lado… Las horas pasaron, y ambos estábamos en estado de embriaguez decadente, aun en dicho estado, me seguía cuestionando la razón por la que Joseph vino a tomar conmigo.

–… Entre otras noticias internacionales, se ha declarado oficialmente que el Campeón de Kalos, Alain Tsuyomaru, ha abandonado su título, tras unas semanas de haberlo recuperado. Aún no se sabe las razones que lo llevaron a ello, pero se ha estado teorizando que se debe a una recaída en el consumo de drogas; cabe señalar que el antiguo Campeón de Kalos fue descubierto combatiendo bajo el efecto de Bellsit, la droga producida en base al veneno de los Bellsprout, también cabe aclarar que…

–¡Ja! Ese estúpido no pudo con la presión y renunció, que patético. –Me burlé, balanceando mi cuerpo a lo largo de la butaca sobre la que me hallaba sentado.

–En realidad lo odia, ¿no es así? –Ante la pregunta de Joseph, dejé de reír y me enfoqué en él.

–Tú no gozas de un estatus muy distinto, a decir verdad. –Le respondí con veneno. El suspiró, y se preparó para hablar, pero no me importaba que pudiera decirme, a excepción de… –Quiero que me hables de Samantha. –La sorpresa lo silenció; pensé que no diría nada más, así que tomé la botella de cerveza, que recién me entregaba el cantinero, y empecé a verter el líquido dentro de mi cuerpo.

–Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… –Dejé de tomar, y empecé a verlo de soslayo, sin separar del todo la botella de mi boca. –Ella me hizo sentir más vivo de lo que nunca me he sentido… No importaba que las relaciones entre agentes fueran mal vistas, de igual forma entre cada misión sacábamos tiempo para vernos; por ella estuve dispuesto a dejar de trabajar solo. Pero entonces pasó, una mafia caza-Pokémon de Sinnoh me siguió el rastro hasta Hoenn, lugar donde me encontraba de escapada junto con ella. Se cobraron que asesiné a su líder, violándola y degollándola. Me encontré su cabeza empalada en la lámpara de la habitación, llena de sangre y semen… Arceus mío, estoy seguro de que ese fue mi castigo por asesinar a tantas personas, no importa que fuera mi trabajo, fueron mis manos las que acabaron con todas esas vidas… Me la quitaron, como pago por todas esas almas que envié al Mundo Distorsión… –Sus silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la barra de madera.

–Así que hasta eso fue tu culpa… –No sentía la menor pena por lo que me relataba, solo era capaz de ver a través del patrón de sucesos. –No te bastó con condenar a esa chica, también decidiste condenar a Serena… ¡Tú, desgraciado! ¡Estabas dispuesto a separar a Serena de mí, arrebatármela, para llenar el vacío que dejó esa chica! Me la querías quitar, para condenarla al mismo destino que sufrió Samantha. –No podía pensar lógicamente, estaba cegado por los celos que cargué por meses, por la furia que me estrangulaba; la ira me controlaba, y necesitaba lidiar con la fuente de tanto dolor: Joseph. Salté de mi butaca, y descoordinadamente, golpeé la mejilla del pelinegro, que seguía atónito por mis palabras.

Ambos caíamos al suelo, yo sobre él, y entonces comencé a golpear su rostro sin piedad. Cada golpe causaba que más sangre me salpicara, cada golpe era un nuevo crujir… Joseph intentó defenderse, pero no tenía las cualidades para hacerlo; dejé su cara y me concentré en golpearlo en el estómago. Esa sería la conclusión de lo ocurrido solo unas horas antes.

–No importa cuánto te golpee, nunca será suficiente para que pagues tus errores… –Estaba cegado, todo lo veía negro y rojo, estaba sediento de venganza… Todos los que me dañaron deben pagar, ahora podía entender bien esa frase de aquella voz, y ahora sabía que tenía razón. No hacer nada contra esas personas, sería como perdonarlos, y no estaba dispuesto a ello; Joseph solo sería el primero de los muchos que probarán el sabor de mi venganza. Lo vi tocar torpemente su cinturón, así que supe que la golpiza no estaba siendo suficiente, en mi mano derecha comencé a cargar una esfera de aura; la gente del bar comenzó a gritar y pronto solo éramos él y yo.

–¡Gangar, Hipnosis! –Un brillo rojizo cubrió la sombría taberna, una luz magenta pasó frente a mis ojos, y volví a perder la consciencia. Una vez más, todo era oscuridad, una vez más, me hallaba en el imperio de la negrura.


	26. Una Decisión Arriesgada

**Una Decisión Arriesgada**

* * *

Me fue imposible no detectar el paralelismo entre la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy, pues desperté en un mundo de oscuridad, rodeado de una luz ajena a mí ser. La resaca me hacía sentir como si no hubiera descansado durante las horas de sueño, y solo podía hacerme una pregunta: ¿Qué pasó? Claro, no soy el típico tomador que olvida tras unos tragos, pero tampoco podía relacionar lo último que captaron mis pupilas con lo que ahora observaba. "¿Cómo pasé de estar dándole una paliza a Joseph en la cantina, a la cama de mi habitación?", pensar en ello, hizo que me pusiera frío. Volteé desesperado a mi lado, con la esperanza de encontrarla; "no está".

Estaba solo en aquella cama; a diferencia de la tarde anterior, ahora era un cadáver sin vela. "Joseph les habrá relatado como perdí el control, les habrá dado los detalles de mi ataque, y Brock lo habrá comunicado a la central en Unova; ¡me sacarán del grupo, de la organización!", no es como si me importara perder mi puesto como agente de Ion, pero no quería dejar a Serena sola, menos acompañada de ese inútil de Joseph. "Serena… ¡Mierda, dudo que vuelva a hablarme!", era consciente de mis acciones, obré mal, y ello conlleva ciertas consecuencias; pero moriría en caso de perder a Serena.

En un mundo lleno de personas indiferentes, traidores y enemigos, ella es lo único que realmente aprecio; claro, el resto del grupo son como mis amigos, y los aprecio, pero su influencia en mi vida jamás podrá ser comparada con la de mi posible ex-novia. Temeroso, comencé a quitarme de la sábana blanca de encima, pero fue entonces cuando el brillo que iluminaba el cuarto se vio duplicado, la fuente de la nueva luz era la entrada al lugar; la puerta había sido abierta y Serena se hallaba justo en el umbral de la entrada.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como la lente de la cámara, y con cuidado de no regar el contenido del vaso, que llevaba en una de sus manos, se acercó a mí rápidamente. Colocó el vaso en la mesita ubicada al lado de la cama, y ella se acercó a mi cara, moviéndola de un lado al otro desde la barbilla, parecía inspeccionarme. No sabía que pensar al respecto, suponía que para ese momento todos supieran de mi ataque hacia nuestro compañero y líder de equipo, así que no entendía porque Serena parecía tan alegre de ver que me encontraba en buen estado. "Ella suele decirme que no me juzga, ¿pero pensará igual respecto a mi actitud agresiva hacia Joseph? Él es su amigo, al fin al cabo…", con ello en mente, me dispuse a aclarar las aguas, sin importar que tan terrible pudiera ser el panorama.

–Serena, yo… –Empecé, pero ella me detuvo colocándome en dedo sobre los labios; algo común en ella, cuando desea ser la primera en dar el veredicto de algún tema antes que yo, una acción increíblemente efectiva, a decir verdad.

–No tienes que decirme nada, Joseph ya me lo contó todo. –Mi cuerpo se paralizó. –Supongo que mi error fue haberme emocionado, creyendo que cumplirías la promesa de no ser tan imprudente… –Ante su afirmación melancólica, fruncí el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué Giratinas tiene que ver nuestra promesa, con la golpiza que le propiné a Joseph?

–Lo siento… –Respondí, todavía extrañado. Alargué mi respuesta, esperando que Serena añadiera los detalles de lo ocurrido, por suerte, el conocimiento que albergo sobre mi novia fue acertado, pues ella se puso a hablar sobre ello casi de inmediato.

–Hmm… Desde que empezamos a salir nunca habías tomado tanto; al parecer ni recuerdas lo que pasó. –Asentí, haciéndome el arrepentido. –Joseph dice que pelearon con cazadores Pokémon en el bar; según él, estaban hablando de su siguiente objetivo, y tú los enfrentaste cuando los escuchaste. –"Ese idiota de Joseph parecer conocerme, no puedo negarlo, eso es algo que yo haría". –Eran muchos, a Joseph lo golpearon y a ti te atacaron con un Hypno que sabía Hipnosis. Al final la policía apareció y los sujetos escaparon. Joseph pudo arreglárselas para salir de ahí contigo sin ser detectados, gracias a la ayuda de su Gengar; tal vez haría sido distinto si hubieras llevado tus Pokémon… –Ella hizo una pausa, que aproveché para empezar a cuestionarme el por qué Joseph no dijo la verdad. Escuché que Serena suspiró sonoramente, así que le regresé la atención. –Ash, no te diré nada por lo del alcohol, creo que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de vicios; pero pienso que deberías agradecerle a Joseph…–No pude evitar hacer mala cara. –Sé que no están en buenos términos, pero es lo mínimo que podías hacer. Tal vez así la atmosfera del apartamento deje de sentirse tan… pesada. –Tras decirme eso, se levantó de la cama.

–Intentaré hacerlo… –Respondí en un susurro. Ella me sonrió.

–¿Sabes?, él salió a buscarte para arreglar las cosas. Pero ya lo conoces, le cuesta manejarse con las palabras… Es una lástima que por esos cazadores no pudieran llegar a nada. –Yo asentí, sintiéndome bastante incómodo. "¿Por qué aun sabiendo todo esto, no puedo dejar de odiarlo?", la negrura consumía mi interior, haciéndome imposible disipar el rencor que arrastraba como una pesada carga. –Tomate eso que te traje. –Añadió, señalando el vaso. –Te ayudará con la resaca. Luego puedes venir al comedor, ya estamos desayunando. –Tras una corta pausa, agregó. –Joseph no está, salió temprano a entrenar, así que no necesitas hacerte el enfermo para no verlo. –Me reí, a pesar de que me esforcé por evitarlo; Serena realmente me conoce. Crucé miradas con la chica de mis sueños, y le regresé la sonrisa enamorada que me estaba dedicando.

–Estaré allá en un momento. –Serena asintió, satisfecha, y salió del cuarto.

Tomé la bebida medicinal que me trajo Serena, y tras ello, busqué el cinturón de Poké Balls que estaba en una esquina de la habitación; desde que desperté de mi estado de inconsciencia tras regresar del Monte Pyre, no había recuperado dicho objeto. Con temor bien justificado, liberé a mis dos Pokémon enemigos de las Poké Balls, ambos salieron de sus capsulas, mirándome con desdén. Intenté hablarles a través del aura, pero me ignoraron. No me hicieron caso hasta que les dije que saldríamos a entrenar tras el desayuno, y, aun así, no recibí una respuesta como tal, solo un par de asentimientos, antes de que ambos salieran del cuarto, en dirección al comedor.

Los seguí, con una vigorosa jaqueca aun incordiándome; al parecer, la resaca que cargaba no sería totalmente aliviada por una simple bebida curativa. Tomándome la cabeza, para intentar aliviar el mareo que me azotaba, ingresé al comedor; ante mi llegada, fui recibido con varios saludos amenos, se encontraban todos menos Joseph, algo que ya puede considerarse rutinario. En silencio, me coloqué entre Dawn y Serena, y comencé a comer.

De a poco, cada quien terminó su desayuno y comenzó a conversar de distintos temas; la chica peliazul se enfrascó en una conversación directamente conmigo, relatándome como, tras lo ocurrido en el Monte Pyre, empezaría a entrenar con más empeño. A decir verdad, no entendía porque parecía tan afectada por lo sucedido, pues todos fueron tomados por sorpresa, ni siquiera pudieron tomar sus Poké Balls, o al menos eso me contó Joseph en el bar, pues les había preguntado al respecto a los demás mientras estuve desmayado. Una vez las conversaciones más triviales fueron menguando, encontré la oportunidad de cuestionar respecto a algo que me interesaba.

–¿Hay algún avance respecto al estatus de nuestra misión? –Inquirí, mirando a Brock, el líder general extraoficialmente. El moreno se limpió la boca con una servilleta y negó con desgano.

–No… Insisten con lo mismo, debemos esperar hasta que consideren que podremos continuar con el trabajo, por ahora debemos resignarnos a esperar hasta que recuperen el rastro del Team Geyser. –El no parecía más contento que yo al respecto.

–Es un error… –Susurré, molesto. El ambiente se puso tenso de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera usado Gravedad en la habitación. Antes de que nadie pudiera continuar o cambiar el tema, unos quejidos se dejaron escuchar desde la bodega, lugar donde se encontraba nuestra rehén. "¡Tengo hambre! ¡Qué mal servicio el de acá!", pude escuchar.

–¿No le han dado nada de comer? –Cuestioné, dejando de lado mi molestia relacionada con la misión central.

–Es imposible, solo acercarse a ella es toda una misión por sí sola. –Comentó May, haciendo cara de miedo.

–Pero alguien debe ir, ¿no? De todas formas, estará bajo nuestra custodia hasta que alguien de la base central pueda venir. Y tomando en cuenta como han manejado el asunto de la misión Geyser, dudo que sea pronto. –Brock asintió, enfocándose en mí.

–Así debe ser, pero esa psicópata dice que solo hablará contigo, y no negaré que me alivia. Es terrorífico el solo acercársele, pues comienza a relatar con detalle las maneras en que te matará y disfrutará viéndote desangrarte. –Ante el comentario del moreno, los demás asintieron.

–A mí especialmente no me quiere, me mira con asco y después siempre dice lo mismo, que mi muerte te liberaría. ¿Sabes de que es lo que habla? –Me tensé ante la pregunta de Serena, pero procedí a negar enérgicamente, afirmando que a Courtney no se le podía creer nada debido a su locura. Dado que no había nada más que hablar, decidí no retrasar más lo inevitable, y con desagrado, tomé un tazón con ensalada de bayas y me encaminé a la bodega. Antes de entrar, hice una señal con la cabeza a Pikachu, que ya había terminado de comer, indicándole que me acompañara.

Ambos ingresamos en la húmeda habitación, a oscuras, y entonces se manifestó una risilla traviesa; estando al tanto de su origen, encendí la luz y me acerqué a la chica pelirosa, que me miraba bastante alegre. Coloqué el plato de ensalada enfrente suyo, casi tirándolo. "Come", le dije con menosprecio. La chica no hizo caso, pues se quedó mirándome fijamente; no era algo extraño en ella, pero no por eso ya estaba acostumbrado a su rareza natural.

–Te escuché gritando que tenías hambre; deberías ser más agradecida. –Pikachu saltó a mi hombre, y pronunció algo que entendí como: "Es una estúpida, no vale la pena". No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. –Bueno, si lo único que harás será mirarme, lo mejor será que me vaya; tengo asuntos más importantes por tratar que la dieta de una psicópata.

–Jijiji… En verdad aprecio un aura más negativa en ti; eso me agrada, y mucho. –La chica se relamió los labios, con lujuria.

–No solo estás loca, también eres una ninfómana. Me das asco. –Sin intención de desperdiciar más tiempo, me encaminé a la salida.

–Dices que deseas alimentarme, pero no veo como pretendes que lo haga… –Me detuve, volteando hacia ella. La chica señaló sus muñecas atadas con sus ojos, resaltándolas como lo más obvio a tener en cuenta.

–Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, si crees que te soltaré. –La chica fingió sentirse insultada; a pesar de su aura turbia, sus intenciones eran claras como el cristal.

–¡Yo no haré nada, lo juro! Solo quiero ser capaz de degustar esta deliciosa ensalada de bayas. –Miré de reojo a mi roedor, y este levantó sus hombros, como señalándome que yo era quien decidía ahí. –Seré una buena chica, lo prometo. Ya he demostrado que me agradas, hasta te conté el secreto de como descubrí la pasión de mi vida, si eso no es…

–¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡Cállate! –La interrumpí, para luego acercarme a ella. –Si intentas algo, lo que sea, no dudes que permitiré que Pikachu te electrocute hasta la muerte. –Ella volvió a sonreír con confianza.

–¡Lo prometo! –Afirmó efusivamente y se acercó a mi mejilla, besándola en el acto. Yo me alejé con desagrado.

–No dudes que lo haré. –Reafirmé, refiriéndome a mi amenaza; decidí ignorar el beso, pues considerando su escaza cordura, no valía la pena discutir por algo tan carente de importancia.

–Tranquilo, no lo dudo; sé que me descuartizarías si pudieras, jijiji… –Decidí ignorarla, liberándole las manos. La chica se masajeó las muñecas, para luego estirarse y comenzar a comer la ensalada. –Qué bueno que viniste… ya estaba aburrida de ver las caras de miedo de esos amigos tuyos. –Exclamó ella, entre bocados.

–Sí… ellos me comentaron al respecto. Por cierto, ¿podrías dejar de amenazar a mi novia? Y al resto de ellos, claro. –Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo que consideraba mi pedido.

–Ohh… Detecto cierto favoritismo, algo así como yo con el líder Maxie. –Respondió ella, dejando de lado lo que le pedía.

–Claramente existe favoritismo, ¡es mi novia! Y no compares mi relación con tu obsesión enfermiza por ese sujeto. –Le respondí, molesto. –Y no te lo diré dos veces, si sigues incordiando a mis compañeros, haré que desees nunca haber nacido. –La chica abrió su boca ampliamente, mostrando un puñado de comida masticada; alejé la mirada sintiendo repugnancia. Con gesto de terror fingido, mantuvo la boca abierta y empezó a menear la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No, no, no… Me agredan las conversaciones que tengo contigo. Además, cuento con poder regresar al lado del jefe Maxie algún día. –Su falso nerviosismo no hacía más que irritarme.

–Como sea, solo deja de amenazarlos… –Ella se detuvo, tragando lo que tenía en la boca, y tras ello me miró detenidamente.

–Está bien, pero quiero poder seguir… analizándolos. Analizar a las personas es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito, después de despojarlas de sus vidas, claro está… Hacerlo implica que haber estudiado psicología no fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo. –Su comentario, lejos de molestarme, plantó la semilla de la curiosidad en mí.

–¿Analizarlos? A ello te refieres cuando hablas del aura de la agente. ¿De casualidad también posees control sobre ella, el aura? –Courtney abandonó la expresión soñadora que tenía, para así observarme con interés, con sus grades ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

–Se podría decir… No es lo mismo que haces tú con esas esferas de energía, pero si puedo sentir los rasgos de la personalidad de las personas; siempre lo he hecho. Gracias a mis estudios en la Universidad de Hoenn, supe cómo interpretar lo que sentía. Desde entonces he sido muy perceptiva a la hora de analizar personas, y rara vez fallo. Por eso me agradas, porque estoy segura de que eres como yo en el fondo. –Gruñí con la garganta, disgustado por como se comparó conmigo. Notando que ya había terminado de comer, le até las manos alrededor de una tubería, para que no pudiera rondar la habitación, y salí de la bodega con malhumor.

Me acerqué a Keldeo y le señalé que ya iríamos a entrenar; lo regresé a su Maya Ball sin que éste se quejara. Los demás se hallaban dispersos en el apartamento, Serena se encontraba ayudando a Brock a lavar los platos del desayuno; pasé a su lado, coloqué la taza en la que llevé la ensalada a la chica, y me despedí de ellos, informándoles que saldría a entrenar. Siendo otra persona, probablemente me hubieran evitado abandonar el apartamento, para así ponerme a completar alguna tarea del hogar; pero yo soy inmune a ello, pues como el mejor entrenador Pokémon del grupo, tengo vía libre para enfocarme en mejorar el nivel de mi equipo.

Salí en silencio del lugar, y empecé el recorrido hasta la sección de la playa donde acostumbro a entrenar. Esperaba encontrar la playa desierta que suele recibirme, pero en su lugar, me topé con que otro entrenador ya estaba dándole uso a mi campo de entrenamiento improvisado; y no era cualquier entrenador. Casi habría preferido encontrarme a los agentes de la policía de Hoenn que casi nos arrestan a Serena y a mí, pues allí se encontraba Joseph, practicando movimientos con su Chandelure Shiny y el Shedinja que le intercambié; en verdad estaba lamentando haberle intercambiado ese Pokémon. Estuve por dar media vuelta e irme a buscar otra zona donde entrenar, pero entonces el pelinegro se percató de mi presencia.

–¡Ash, no pensé que lo vería aquí! –Afirmó él, acercándoseme con una expresión neutral.

–Es curioso que lo digas, tomando en cuenta que este es el punto donde suelo entrenar desde que llegamos a la ciudad. –Enfoqué mi atención en sus dos Pokémon, que ya no estaban lanzando ataques a la arena. –Que yo recuerde, tú sueles entrenar en otro lado; ¿no me dirás que de la nada se te antojó venir a mi campo de práctica, o sí? –Joseph retrocedió, previendo que podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

–Mire no quiero problemas… No creo que haga falta que le recuerde que seré su líder hasta que finalice la misión, y aún falta tiempo para ello. Pienso que deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y tratar tolerarnos el uno al otro. –Dejé de observar sus Pokémon y me enfoqué en él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Por eso no dijiste lo que en verdad ocurrió en el bar? ¿Temías que volviera a atacarte si decías la verdad, maldito cobarde? –Me estaba sulfurando de nuevo con solo estar en su presencia, y Joseph no era ignorante a ello. Él suspiro pesadamente y me miró con firmeza.

–Yo cometí mis errores, usted los suyos… Ahora estamos a mano. Pienso que deberíamos intentar al menos no pelear entre nosotros, o de lo contrario todos los demás podrían salir afectados, sobre todo May y Serena. –La sola mención de la pelimiel causó que recobrara un poco la cordura. Era obvio que Joseph no quería que la misión fallara, el buscaba el bien del grupo, y yo estaba siendo un egoísta. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, pero sí a permanecer en amnistía lo que durara nuestro trabajo en Hoenn, luego, me aseguraría de separar el camino de Joseph del de May, Serena y mío. Podría no involucrar a la castaña, pero he llegado a tomarle el suficiente cariño, como para dejarla a la merced de los errores de juicio de nuestro futuro ex-líder.

–Está bien, pero una vez regresemos a Unova, cada quien por su lado. –El chico aceptó con desgano. –Ya que tendré que soportarte por un rato más, deberíamos mejorar tu nivel de combate. Bien podría decir que eres el peor agente del grupo, de no ser porque eres el mejor con respecto al sigilo. –Mi comentario pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría; no se estaba tomando bien mi crítica respecto a su estilo de combate. –Y antes de que hables, quiero decir que el problema no son tus Pokémon, ellos tienen buen nivel, de lo contrario no habrías llegado a las semifinales de la Conferencia Lumiose. Lo que te falta es carácter, y no me importa si sigues muy traumado por lo que pasó con tu antigua novia, no permitiré que sigas saboteando el resultado de nuestras misiones, por tu incapacidad de dar el golpe de gracia a nuestros enemigos… Ahora, quiero que des todo de ti para derrótame. –Le señalé el extremo contrario de la playa, y él, aun procesando mis duras palabras, se dirigió hacia allí en silencio.

–Nukenin, prepárate para luchar… –Pidió con un dejo de voz. La exuvia fantasmal se colocó frente a él. Yo no estaba dispuesto a ser condescendiente con Joseph por saber un poco más de su pasado, de alguna forma u otra, me vengaría, y esta ocasión, lo haría demostrándole la gran diferencia que existe entre el poder que ambos empleamos. –Usa Danza Espada y luego ataca con Tijera X.

–Atactrueno, Pikachu. –Joseph parecía extrañado por la orden. Mi roedor saltó de mi hombro, acatando mi indicación. El rayo de electricidad atravesó al insecto sin dañarlo, iluminando el área; el cuerpo de Shedinja se rodeó de energía, tras girar su cuerpo cuarenta y cinco grados de izquierda a derecha, aumentando mucho su ataque. –Ahora usa Tiro. –La energía eléctrica no solo había deslumbrado momentáneamente al fantasma, también a su entrenador; el roedor, que se había acercado considerablemente, tomó su Bola Luminosa, imbuida en energía negra, y la lanzó sin decoro contra el insecto, que fue empujado violentamente contra la arena. Pikachu se acercó al Shedinja debilitado, y recuperó su preciado objeto.

–¡Mierda, pensé que Pikachu no sabía ningún ataque súper efectivo contra Nukenin! Bueno, en ese caso, ¡Gangar, prepárate! –El fantasma se colocó en posición de ataque. Llamé a mi roedor, y liberé a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico; quería demostrarle a Joseph, lo lejos que está de tener el nivel de combate necesario para cambiar el mundo.

–Gangar, utiliza Sombra Vil evasiva y luego Bola Sombra como ataque lejano.

–Espera al momento indicado y ataca con Terremoto. –Para Joseph tuvo que haber sido muy insultante, pues en ese momento, empecé a mirar en dirección al mar… Pasaron los segundos, y tras un destello, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse; el pelinegro no tardó en reflejar el resultado con sus quejidos. Regresé a mi Pokémon a su cápsula y miré al deprimido chico, con desdén. –Entrena todo lo que puedes, con ese nivel que posees ahora, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que yo pueda hacerte. –Habiendo aludido a su muerte, me largué de la playa, retomando el curso hacia el apartamento. Estaba de camino, pensando en nada en específico, cuando la sentí, una energía inconfundible e inigualable; eran los dos orbes, y se encontraban a varios kilómetros en dirección noreste. Apresuré el paso e ingresé a nuestra base oculta a simple vista.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Sé dónde están! –Grité apenas entré a la sala, aun recuperando el aliento tras la corrida.

–¿Sabes dónde está qué? –Cuestionó May, que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto Dawn, Serena y Misty; la pelimiel se aceró a mí, mirándome preocupada. En ese momento ingresaron a la sala Sawyer y Brock, atraídos por mis gritos; con todos ahí, no tendría que decir dos veces las cosas.

–Sucedió de casualidad, volvía a la base cuando sentí una fuerte energía al noreste de aquí y no tardé en reconocerla, es la misma energía que sentí cuando estaba buscándolos junto con Joseph en el Monte Pyre… –Todos me observaban atentos. –… Eran los orbes, sentí ambos orbes; están juntos, y eso implica que también sabemos la ubicación de la base del Team Geyser, y que aún no empezado su cacería por Groudon y Kyogre. ¡Aún estamos a tiempo! –Esperaba ver miradas de emoción y determinación, pero lo único que vi era ojos cargados de nerviosismo.

–Ash… Inteligencia fue muy claro, no tenemos permitido continuar la misión sin su permiso. Puedo enviarles un mensaje con la información, pero lo más seguro es que insistan en que debemos esperar; la mayoría de nosotros sigue afectada por lo sucedido con el Alakazam de la rehén. Me gustaría tanto como a ti hacer algo, pero lo mejor será que acatemos las órdenes de nuestros superiores. –Afirmó Brock, con voz suave.

–Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? Porque de lo contrario no podría creerme lo que estoy escuchando. –¿Realmente podía culparlos por aferrarse a las órdenes de la central? Era obvio que todos tendrían secuelas por lo sucedió con el Pokémon de Courtney; entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan decepcionado? Miré a Serena, esperando ingenuamente que ella me respaldara.

–Lo prometiste, dijiste que no serías tan intrépido… ¿Realmente crees que nosotros ocho podamos lidiar con todo el Team Geyser en su guarida? Sin refuerzos de Ion, en el estado en que nos encontramos, sería un suicidio ir a ese lugar… –Bufé molesto, consciente de que estaba en lo cierto.

–Lo entiendo, pero si no hacemos algo, puede que no quede un mundo que salvar cuando Inteligencia se decida a darnos el visto bueno. –Todos estaban callados, nadie parecía lograr procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo; probablemente todos desearan actuar en ese momento, pero la lógica les impedía seguir lo que les suplicaba el corazón. Bufé una vez más y me volteé otra vez hacia la puerta. –Necesito salir a pensar…

–¡Ash! –Gritó Serena, cuando estaba por volver a irme. –Prométeme que no irás por ellos tú solo. –Entonces cerré la puerta sin dar respuesta.

Tenía la intención de ir directo al bar, cuando volví a sentir los orbes, con más fuerza que nunca, realmente se me estaba haciendo imposible ignorarlos. "Si no hago algo, será demasiado tarde"; insulté al aire, molesto conmigo mismo, y sin mirar atrás, me dirigí a la salida de Slateport, al norte. Caminé por media hora entre las rutas secundarias, evitando las zonas concurridas de la ciudad, cuando finalmente pude encontrar la salida. Me adentré en la Ruta Ciento Diez, buscando un buen punto para liberar a Metagross y emprender rumbo al lugar donde sentía la presencia de los orbes. Estaba tan atento a las energías, que no tardé en percatarme de un aura que me seguía insistentemente desde que salí de la Slateport; preparé un Aura Esfera en mi mano, y la lancé justo donde sentí que estaba por llegar mi perseguidor.

–¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! –Gritó el peliverde, cuando el Aura Esfera se estrelló a solo metros delante de él.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Lo cuestioné molestó; lo que menos deseaba era que alguien intentara detenerme. Sawyer se detuvo frente al cráter que dejó mi ataque, y me miró con una determinación que me hizo recuperar la sonrisa.

–Ash, admiró tu perseverancia y fuerza, has demostrado ser el mejor combatidor de todo el grupo; yo quiero serte de ayuda, estoy decidido a hacer algo por salvar mi región, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, como los demás… ¡No tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar! –Su aura fluía violentamente, en sincronía con sus palabras decididas.

–Existe la posibilidad de que no regresemos con vida, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa? –Sawyer asintió bruscamente; le sonreí, guardando la Poké Ball que había tomado de mi cinturón. –Bien, usaremos tu Salamence…

Cruzamos media región en cuestión de dos horas, el dragón de Sawyer parecía un jet a propulsión. En el trayecto, entre el peliverde y yo planeamos numerosas estrategias para lidiar con la gran diferencia de números, también ideamos tácticas para los posibles combates dobles; esta vez no seriamos tomados por sorpresa. Tomando en cuenta que Sawyer es el mejor combatiente del grupo, detrás de mí, tenía confianza en nuestra victoria; "De ella depende el mundo entero", susurré para mí mismo.

Sobrevolamos la ciudad del gran centro comercial de Hoenn, Lilycove, avanzamos por encima de los grandes rascacielos, y salimos directo al mar; cuando nos encontramos con un gran peñasco, nos detuvimos, pues la señal se perdía dentro de la roca. No tardamos en descubrir que la entrada se hallaba tras una cueva marina, al borde del muro de piedra, justo donde las olas chocaban con éste. Recorrimos la cueva y nos topamos con un embarcadero, que daba directamente a un gran portón de acero. Salamence reventó el portón con Carga Dragón y entramos a las instalaciones del Team Geyser, donde las luces no dejaban de parpadear y las alarmas sonaban histéricas. "¡A Giratina con el sigilo!".

–¡Es hora de acabar con el Team Geyser de raíz!


	27. Infiltración por Tierra y Mar

**Infiltración por Tierra y Mar**

* * *

–¡Alerta, alerta! Intrusos en el nivel uno. A todas las unidades, proceder con precaución. ¡Alerta, alerta…!

–… No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo… Se supone que solo asesinaríamos a los líderes, ¡no a todos sus miembros! –Esas palabras, pronunciadas por boca de Sawyer, detuvieron mi avance; me volví hacia él. No sé porque tardó en comprender a que me refería con acabar al Team Geyser de raíz, pero era indudable que ahora se hallaba contrariado, y mi tarea era obligarlo a ver la realidad tal como es: cruda, salvaje, dolorosa; algo muy lejano a lo que muchas personas desean creer.

–¡¿Qué acaso no viste suficiente como para comprender que es la única forma?! No podemos dejar a nadie vivo, lo mejor será matar a todos los que nos topemos… De lo contrario, expondremos a todos los inocentes de allá afuera a una muerte horrorosa; sea torturados por un Pokémon, como ustedes con el Alakazam, o consumidos por el poder de los legendarios del Clima. –Al terminar de dar mi "discurso", noté que Sawyer permanecía pensativo.

–Yo… –Sabía que no podría convencerlo de inmediato, él no se imaginaba a si mismo masacrando a sus enemigos, a diferencia mía. Algún día me creía capaz de perdonarlos, pero ya no; mis ojos fueron abiertos, casi como si hubiera sido iluminado por la verdad, ahora podía comprenderlo como nunca antes. Pero yo también me resistí a aceptarlo; sabiendo eso, no podía contar con que mi compañero procesara tal verdad en tan poco tiempo. "Debo ser más justo, Sawyer no ha hecho nada para merecer que descargue sobre él mis frustraciones", lo tenía claro, aunque deseara que fuera de otra forma, tenía que dejar la decisión completamente en sus manos.

–¡Aghh! ¡Haz lo que creas correcto! Solo no intentes detenerme llegado el momento… –El peliverde asintió, determinado a darle fin a la organización terrorista a su manera. Con tal de que él no buscara detenerme, le daría su espacio. – Espero que no te arrepientas luego… –Pero no por ello desaprovecharía la ocasión para plantar la semilla de la duda. Satisfecho por la expresión nuevamente contrariada de Sawyer, decidí zanjar el asunto, pues no teníamos tiempo que perder; ahora, tan cerca de los orbes, podía sentir que se movían, o, mejor dicho, que estaban siendo recolocados, probablemente preparándolos para el despertar de los Legendarios del Clima. –Bien, avancemos rápido, o podríamos perder a los líderes y los orbes.

–Está bien, tú ve adelante. –Asentí, estando de acuerdo con su pedido. En todo caso, no podría ser de otra forma, pues solo yo puedo hacer de guía en un terreno tan desconocido como aquel; gracias al aura, soy básicamente un radar de energía humano.

–Creo que es por acá, siento los orbes unos tres pisos más abajo. –Aclaré, señalando un largo pasadizo que se alejaba hacia la derecha. Sawyer asintió, guardando a su Salamence, que se notaba incómodo en el angosto corredor; el dragón fue reemplazado por Sceptile.

–Excelente elección, la velocidad de Sceptile nos vendrá de maravilla para derribar a cualquier enemigo que intente sorprendernos. –El peliverde no hizo caso de mis palabras, pues estaba concentrado en indicarle a su Pokémon como proceder a lo largo de la misión furtiva que estábamos por comenzar. Con el lagarto verde en sobre aviso, yo hice lo propio con Pikachu y Keldeo, a quien acababa de liberar de su Maya Ball; gracias al aura, no tuve la más remota dificultad para hacerlo en un par de segundos.

–Creo que ya estamos listos… –Dijo Sawyer, acabando con la cadencia de palabras; por unos segundos, solo se dejaron escuchar las distintas alarmas de la base. Aunque parecía firme, en su voz detecté un profundo nerviosismo.

–Tienes razón… –Respondí mirando de lado a lado. –No han aparecido enemigos, así que es fácil suponer que nos están esperando, lo mejor será estar tan atentos como sea posible. –Realmente no hacía falta que lo aclarara, pero quería asegurarme. Sawyer pareció sacudirse el nerviosismo y la duda, y exclamó con convicción; "¡Vamos a ello!".

Empezamos el recorrido dirigiéndonos hacia el pasadizo que había señalado antes, la mayoría de luces fueron apagadas al momento en que irrumpimos destruyendo la puerta de entrada, así que las luces rojas parpadeantes de las alarmas eran nuestra única iluminación. La base de la organización terrorista, al menos lo que habíamos visto hasta el momento, consistía en pasadizos ligeramente angostos de piso metálico, rodeados por paredes de concreto gris forradas con láminas de hierro; el lugar entero daba un aire de industrialización muy irónico, tomando en cuenta el objetivo del Team Geyser.

Tras girar en el codo del pasillo, nos topamos con dos entrenadores que bloqueaban el avance. Ni Sawyer ni yo perdimos el tiempo; Keldeo se lanzó hacia el Mightyena del sujeto de la derecha, dándole un tajo con Espada Santa, mientras, Sceptile usó Hojas Navaja en el Loudred de la izquierda. Ambos Pokémon cayeron derrotados de un solo golpe, así que, buscando evitar que liberaran más de sus Pokémon, atacamos a sus entrenadores; Sceptile atacó con Golpe Doble, noqueando al entrenador del Loudred rápidamente. En mi caso, pude saborear finalmente el asesinar a una persona siendo consciente de ello; Pikachu atacó con Trueno a corta distancia, causando que el entrenador del tipo Sinestro cayera convulsionado, antes de detenerse, carente de vida.

Conforme continuarnos avanzando, pude notar que tanto Pikachu como Sawyer seguían afectados por la muerte del miembro del Team Geyser, parecía que les remordía la consciencia. Keldeo, por su lado, parecía un poco incómodo, pero nada grave. ¿Yo? Yo no podía esperar para volver a sentir la sensación de acabar con la vida de aquel que merece la muerte. Porque simplemente no me podía sentir mal por juzgar a alguien que creía que, haciendo una masacre de inocentes, purgaría el mundo de todo mal. Tal vez yo obre amoralmente, igual que ellos, pero en mi caso, me aseguro de acabar con aquellos que están con las manos en la masa; ¿por qué haría falta un juicio?, si con mis propios ojos veo a los perpetradores del crimen cometerlo…

–No nos hemos vuelto a encontrar con nadie desde hace diez minutos, que extraño… –La voz de Sawyer me extrajo de mi debate moral. Reduje un poco la velocidad de trote, con tal de poder hablar con más comodidad.

–No lo es. Es fácil suponer que ahora nos están tomando más en serio. La próxima vez que nos topemos con el enemigo, dudo que solo sean dos entrenadores. –Afirmé seguro de mis palabras.

Fue entonces, que, tras recorrer un laberinto de pasadizos, nos encontramos con las gradas que llevaban a los pisos superiores e inferiores, a su lado había un ascensor; la solo idea de usarlo era estúpida, pues fácilmente podríamos terminar atrapados en él por obra de algún maquinista enemigo. Sin discutirlo, empezamos a bajar las gradas que llevaban al nivel cero; para nuestra mala suerte, las escaleras no continuaban, así que tendríamos que recorrer el nivel para buscar las que nos llevaran a los niveles inferiores.

Apresuramos el paso, pues el avance del tiempo es impoluto. Conforme más avanzábamos, más miembros del Team Geyser hacían aparición; pronto nos hallamos frente a una hilera de unos diez entrenadores. Miré de reojo a Sawyer y le hice un gesto con la cabeza; "Surf", fue mi primer comando. Sin detenernos, trotamos siguiendo la ola que, furiosa, barría con todos los que se interponían entre nosotros y nuestro objetivo. Sceptile y Pikachu se lanzaron al ataque de aquellos Pokémon que no eran debilitados por el movimiento acuático; un Politoed que usaba su cuerpo para crear llovizna, cayó víctima de un Atactrueno; Sceptile eliminó sin problemas a un Tentacruel; con Cola de Hierro, fulminamos a un poderoso Azumarril. Con cuidado de que la electricidad eyectada por mi roedor no nos afectara debido al piso mojado, vencimos a todos los enemigos en cuestión de treinta segundos. Doblemos en otro recodo y nos topamos con las escaleras que tanto buscamos, una vez descendimos al nivel menos uno, el mensaje dictado por la alarma cambió.

–¡Alerta, alerta! Enemigos en el nivel menos uno; procediendo con la activación del sistema de seguridad de alto riesgo. Todo aquel que se encuentre en un área comprometida, debe salir de inmediato. –El tono de las luces de emergencia cambió de rojo anaranjado a ámbar sangriento, varios muros de acero empezaron a surgir de entre las franjas de metal del piso, y de las láminas de acero, que también resultaron servir como ventilación, empezaron a surgir varios Voltorb y Electrode; estábamos atrapados.

–No podemos acercarnos a esos Pokémon; si provocamos que solo uno de ellos explote, se dará una reacción en cadena que bien podría enterarnos bajo los escombros… –Aclaré a Sawyer, bajando el tono de mi voz para no alertar a los tipo Eléctrico, que giraban sobre su propio eje de manera circular, preparados para atacar a cualquiera que se les acercara lo suficiente.

–¡Mierda!, ¿y cómo hacemos? –Susurró él, con fuerza. Volteé hacia los Voltorb y sus evoluciones, y pensé en algún plan; entonces una idea me llegó a la mente.

–Recuerdo que Colress me dijo que, con el suficiente manejo sobre el aura, se pude llegar a controlar las voluntades de los Pokémon salvajes, ya que no han sido influenciados por control de las Poké Ball. Con suerte y estos son Pokémon que han sido criados para vivir aquí, pero que no tiene un entrenador como tal.

–Hmm… ¿Crees poder controlar tu aura lo suficiente para lograr eso? –Cuestionó mi compañero, ante lo cual yo asentí, convencido. –Bien, en ese caso, no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Con mucho que perder, pero con aún más que ganar, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en esa fuerza palpitante que representa mi aura. Escuché el suave palpitar de mi energía, que fluía sin cesar a lo largo de mi cuerpo, en la misma dirección que mi sangre; conforme más me concentraba, más claro era el palpitar. Hace algunos días nunca hubiera pensado posible realizar tal hazaña, no sin la indeseada ayuda de la voz malévola que habitaba en mí; pero ahora no la necesito, y eso me ahorra gran cantidad de problemas… Sentí un fuerte pulso abandonar mi cuerpo, capté todas y cada una de las auras de los Electrode y Voltorb, me enfoqué en ella, y antes de poder darme cuenta, me sentía navegar en sus mentes.

–«Seres de poder eléctrico…» –Recité respetuosamente. –«… les suplico que se hagan a un lado y nos permitan el paso a mi compañero y a mí, junto con nuestros Pokémon, pues no pensamos atentar en contra de ustedes.» –Decidí ser conciso, no del todo seguro de que esos Pokémon me entendieran, o en un todo, decidieran atender a mi voz aural. A pesar de mis dudas, sucedió tal como deseaba; los tipo Eléctrico empezaron a correrse hacia los lados. Pronto, los más de cincuenta Pokémon despejaron el paso del corredor.

–¡Eso fue genial! ¡Cada vez me alegro más de que te unieras a Ion! –Exclamó extasiado el peliverde. Lo miré a la cara y le indiqué que avanzáramos con cuidado; Pokémon al frente, empezamos a recorrer el campo de minas viviente con mucho cuidado. Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del último Electrode, solté un suspiro de tensión; aunque no tuve tiempo de relajarme ni un segundo…

–¡Mierda, lograron pasar la trampa de los Voltorb y Electrode! –Dijo una voz, tras la puerta de metal que había surgido del suelo, al final del corredor.

–¡Debemos avisarles a los jefes que lo mejor será partir cuanto antes! –Al escuchar una segunda voz responder, no tuve tiempo de dialogar con Sawyer el cómo procederíamos.

"Con todo contra la puerta de metal"; Pikachu lanzó una potente Bola Voltio contra la puerta, causando que chisporroteara, probablemente el mecanismo interno estaba frito. Seguidamente, el cuerno de Keldeo se recubrió de energía rojiza y éste lo estampó con fuerza en el medio de la puerta, causando que tuercas salieran volando y se abriera un enorme agujero en el acero. Al cruzar el hoyo, me encontré a los dos miembros del Team Geyser que habían hablado, inconscientes. Volteé hacia Sawyer, que miraba el destruido "muro" metálico con asombro.

–Avancemos, ya los oíste, puede que los líderes partan en cualquier momento… –El peliverde asintió, cruzando el hueco seguido por su tipo Planta, aun sin habla.

Tras ello, seguimos avanzando sin mayor problema a lo largo del piso menos uno, en el camino, vencimos a varios miembros del Team Geyser rezagados y destruimos más puertas de seguridad; para ese momento, ya estábamos lo bastante aclimatados como para no necesitar detenernos para dar órdenes a nuestros Pokémon. "¡Pum!", sonó la puerta de acero al ser seccionada por la Hoja Navaja de Sceptile. Cruzamos, sin interrumpir el trote, sobre los escombros metálicos, y vencimos a un Electrode y un Volbeat de los entrenadores que custodiaban la puerta. Recorrimos un par de recodos más, y dimos con las escaleras que nos llevarían al nivel donde sentía la presencia de los orbes.

A diferencia de lo que sucedió en el piso anterior, el mensaje emitido por la alarma no varió, simplemente pasó de ser "intrusos en el nivel menos uno, a intrusos en el sótano". Anduvimos unos metros en el aparente nivel menos dos, antes de darnos cuenta de que el olor del aire era muy salobre, era como si estuviéramos al lado de la playa; por ello, no tardé en comprenderlo.

–Van a escapar por agua, deben de tener un embarcadero, por ahí lo harán… –Dije más para mí mismo, que para mi compañero. Una vez doblamos en la primera esquina, al fondo del corredor, se confirmó mi afirmación a medias; pues era obvio que ese piso era más importante que los demás, ya que había muchos más agentes de Ion que antes.

"Surf y Trueno"; diez entrenadores conocieron a Giratina en ese momento, pues el poder del ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso para fulminarlos a todos en un instante. Capté que Pikachu y Keldeo empezaban a verse cansados, así que les dije se rezagaran y evitaran entrar en combate, entonces liberé al Pokémon que más deseaba usar tras lo sucedido en el Monte Pyre. Togekiss sobrevoló el pasadizo, mostrándose alegre de volver al combate. "Lanza Corte Aéreo a quien ose intentar detenernos",

Aún más efectivo de lo que nunca lo fue, Togekiss eliminó Pokémon y humamos sin darles la oportunidad de realizar el primer movimiento. "¡Aghh!", fue el grito de uno de los terroristas que recibió el Corte Aéreo en su pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Un Ludicolo que buscaba entorpecer nuestro avance, cayó tras la combinación de Tormenta de Hojas y Corte Aéreo. Llegando a lo que parecía el final del nivel más bajo, tuve que saltar hacia un lado para esquivar un Pulso Dragón que me lanzó un Flygon; su entrenador pareció confiado los primeros segundos, hasta que el dragón de tierra cayó derrotado por un poderoso Brillo Mágico, él mismo también fue afectado por el ataque, pues su piel se llenó de llagas, como si hubiera sido expuesta al Sol del mediodía por días.

–Ahí está, parece ser el final del camino. –Era cierto, al mirar hacia donde señalaba Sawyer, noté un embarcadero, como sospechaba, que era azotado por pequeñas olas.

Sin detenernos a mirar, avanzamos con cuidado, hasta entrar directamente en nuestro destino. Nos ocultamos detrás un contenedor azul de grandes proporciones, tras regresar a Togekiss y Keldeo a sus respectivas cápsulas; Sawyer imitó mi accionar, almacenando a su Sceptile. Asomando apenas la cabeza, di un rápido vistazo al lugar. El techo se encontraba a unos diez metros de altura, todo estaba forrado de acero y había contenedores por todos lados; en el agua, un gran submarino con la forma de Volcanion, el Pokémon Vapor, Singular de Kalos, esperaba para desparecer bajo el agua. No había señales de la playa, pues era un embarcadero subterráneo.

Al fondo del embarcadero, justo donde estaba la rampa de acceso al submarino, pude ver a los tres sublíderes del Team Geyser, estaban hablando entre ellos. Antes de que pudiera procesar nada, una voz los llamó desde el submarino, del cual las turbinas empezaron a funcionar. Todo parecía indicar que estaban por partir, y con solo verlo, sabía que no podría dañar los suficiente la capa externa del vehículo subacuático como para detenerlo; debíamos abordarlo, sin importar como. Todos los miembros del Team Geyser, que permanecían en el embarcadero, empezaron a abordar el submarino, quedando atrás solo un grupo de veinte personas. "¿Se supone que ellos deben detenernos?".

–Tendremos que abordar esa cosa, y rápido… –Sawyer parecía aturdido, pero aun así me dio su asentimiento. "Pikachu, al entrar, necesito que te escondas donde no vayas a ser encontrado"; habiendo indicado eso, salí del escondite y empecé a acercarme al submarino, usando los contenedores como cobertura. La puerta de acceso al submarino ya había sido cerrada, pero no por eso me rendiría. Una vez estuvimos frente a la comitiva de terroristas, escuché el motor del vehículo rugir, en señal de que se había agotado el tiempo. "Metagross, usa Psíquico en todos los entrenadores enemigos a la vez".

Lancé la Poké Ball de mi poderoso Pokémon desde mi escondite, y entonces un sonido como de interferencia inundó el ambiente; le señalé a Sawyer que debíamos apurarnos. Al salir de la cobertura, pudimos ver a todos los miembros del Team Geyser en el suelo, con síntomas similares a los del ataque del Alakazam sobre mis compañeros, algunos tenían sangre saliéndole de nariz y oídos. Los esquivamos y subimos por la rampa de acceso; el submarino ya no estaba al alcance. "Ven, Metagross"; montamos la espalda de mi súper computadora viviente y avanzamos hasta la puerta de acceso, que, por menos de un par de metros, permanecía sobre la superficie del agua. "Ábrela"; usando sus poderosas garras de metal, Metagross forzó la puerta para que se abriera a medias. Sawyer y yo nos deslizamos sobre el lomo de mi Pokémon y caímos dentro del vehículo, con un rápido movimiento de manos regresé a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, provocando que la puerta de acero volviera a cerrarse.

–¡Escuché algo en la puerta de acceso! –Afirmó una voz, a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Nos hallábamos en lo que parecía la entrada hacia la sala de máquinas, y de ahí salieron dos hombres y una mujer, que se colocaron en posición de ataque al vernos. –¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen aquí? –Cuestionó la misma voz de hace un momento; le pertenecía a un sujeto delgado, que se mostraba muy nervioso. Sus dos compañeros y Sawyer se prepararon para empezar un combate, y esa no era mi intención.

–No creo que quieran hacer eso… Si empezáramos una batalla en su valioso submarino, todo podría salir muy mal. –Señalé, estirando mi mano derecha, para indicarle a Sawyer que guardara su Poké Ball. Sabía que mi compañero se hallaría confuso, pero no era el mejor momento para explicarle.

–Odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón. –Afirmó el otro hombre, que era un tanto gordo.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Cuestionó el primero sujeto.

–Eso está claro, debemos llevarlos con los jefes. –Ante lo dicho por la chica, los otros dos aceptaron. La chica sacó un arma de su bolsa, y entonces yo tomé rápidamente una de mis Poké Balls.

–Guarda eso, nosotros avanzaremos sin necesidad de ser apuntados por un arma. –Al principio se negó, pero ante mi insistencia, terminó cediendo; así que, en silencio, seguimos de cerca a los tres terroristas, ante las atentas miradas de sus distintos compañeros.

–«Necesito que te comportes de manera sumisa, debes mostrarte tranquilo, no podremos actuar hasta que hayamos llegado a donde sea que deseen ir estas personas.» –Expliqué a través del aura a mi compañero, apenas tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía que Sawyer no se vería sorprendido en demasía por dicha habilidad, tras verme controlar a los Electrode y Voltorb de hace un rato. Él me miró de soslayo, dándome a entender que seguía sin comprender que sucedía. –«Pensé en esto desde que vi el submarino… Por eso le dije a Pikachu que se escondiera; es probable que seamos amordazados, pero confío en que él podrá libéranos. En este lugar hay demasiados enemigos como para vencerlos a todos a la vez, lo mejor será ser pacientes y esperar nuestro momento para actuar.» –Su mirada cambió a una de comprensión, así que decidí no gastar más energía en usar el aura para comunicarme.

Justo en ese momento, cruzamos un pasillo, no muy distinto a los de la base del Team Geyser, y entramos en una habitación llena de máquinas extrañas, en el medio, estaban Archie y Maxie, los líderes de la organización terrorista. Ambos tenían en su mano los orbes, que en ese instante estaban acercando al meteorito que usaban para detectar sus energías. Los obres brillaron, uno con un intenso azul zafiro, y el otro con un potente rojo rubí; entonces, unos símbolos extraños se grabaron en su superficie. La energía que liberaron los dos objetos de poder, fue tanta, que abrumaron mis sentidos, descolocándome. Los dos hombres sonrieron satisfechos, pero ese gesto se perdió en el momento que se percataron de nuestra presciencia.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo, visiblemente molesto.

–Ehhh… jefe. Encontramos a estos dos polizones en la entrada del submarino, al parecer forzaron la pue… –El sujeto delgado pensaba seguir explicando, pero Maxie lo interrumpió.

–Así que lograron sortear todos los mecanismos de defensa de nuestra base… A decir verdad, nunca vi personas tan deseosas de morir como ustedes. –Afirmó él, con sincero asombro. Lo que no esperaba, es que el sujeto sacó un arma y me apuntó directo en la frente, su compañero hizo lo mismo con Sawyer. –Tranquilos, cumpliremos su deseo…

–No, no lo harán. –Antes de que pudieran apretar el gatillo, de entre las máquinas, salió una chica de pelo corto, negro, con ojos de color rubí, al igual que orbe Omega, y mirada sería; vestía el uniforme que suelen usar las chicas que forman parte del Team Geyser. Bajándose la capucha, miró a sus líderes desafiantemente. –Creo que fui clara al decir que cualquier perturbación podría ocasionar que los orbes exploten; han pasado mucho desde la última vez que almacenaron tanta energía, y ya no son tan estables. –Ambos sujetos bajaron sus armas, pero ya eso no me importaba, pues mis ojos estaban clavados en la misteriosa mujer, que, y mentiría si lo negara, era muy hermosa.

–Que se le va a hacer… Lo mejor será que los amarren. –Ante las ordenes de Archie, los tres que nos trajeron empezaron a amarrar nuestras muñecas y pies. Durante todo el proceso, no separé la mirada de la chica; su aura, su aura era muy singular.

–Parece que te llamó la atención Zinnia… Desde que se nos unió, ha sido nuestra mejor agente, y por lejos. –Escuché un gruñido a un lado, y al mirar de soslayo, pude ver a Tabitha, el sublíder gordo. –Toda una traidora, pero muy útil. –Añadió. La chica no reaccionó ante el comentario.

–¿Podría saber por qué? –Pregunté como quien no quiera la cosa. Sawyer se mantenía en silencio, permitiéndome a mí manejar la situación.

–No veo porque no, de todas maneras, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que llevemos a cabo nuestros planes, y si te lo digo, nada cambiaría. –Maxie sonrió. –Y no creo que haga falta repetirlo, pero lo haré: me agrada tu actitud; con suerte, y tras escuchar su historia, cambies de opinión y decidas unirte a nuestra causa… Ya que te llevaste a Courtney, dejaste una bacante abierta. –No respondí. –Claro… ¿Zinnia, te molesta si cuento como te uniste a nosotros y cambiaste el rumbo de la historia? –Ella levantó ambos hombros, desinteresada. –Bien… Ella es miembro de uno de los clanes de humanos más antiguo de Hoenn: el Clan Meteoro… Fue hace poco más de un mes que llegó a nosotros, cuando, por culpa de ustedes los de Ion, tuvimos que ocultarnos en nuestra base. Obligados a actuar bajo tierra, perdimos la capacidad de buscar con libertad la energía residual de los orbes. Tras semanas sin obtener resultados, pensamos que sería imposible encontrarlos; pero entonces Zinnia apareció, ofreciéndonos ayuda a cambio de permitirle unírsenos… Ya que su clan era el encargado de proteger los orbes, ella nos reveló su ubicación; y ya que su clan parece haber perdido su conexión con Rayquaza, no había nadie para protegerlos. El único problema eran los fantasmas… y ustedes. Pero ya nada de eso importa, pues ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos… ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿No reconsiderarás el unírtenos? Si ella pudo traicionar a su clan por el bien el mundo, ¿por qué tu no podrías hacer algo similar?

No sabía que tan enserio hablaba Maxie, ya que mantenía una expresión burlona en el rostro. La respuesta era obvia, pero no respondí, pues estaba dándole sentido a lo que acababa de explicar. Sabiendo ello, entendí como descubrieron finalmente la ubicación de los orbes y el dónde escavar, también comprendí porque antes no sentía la energía de los orbes… Lo que no entendía, era por qué la chica traicionó a su clan, y aun así poseía una aura tan pura y limpia.

–Chico, ¿sabes porque nos llamamos Team Geyser? –La pregunta de Archie, el sujeto barbón, me regresó a la realidad; lo miré, aún sin responder. –Porque representa el poder de la tierra y el agua, un géiser tiene el poder de quemar, pero también de humedecer. Un géiser es capaz de cambiar cualquier panorama, por eso nos representa tan bien…

–Ustedes lo único que harán será acabar con el mundo. –Respondí al fin.

–Bien, si esa es tu respuesta final, supongo que tendrás que confórmate con presenciar la renovación del mundo desde una fría habitación de este submarino. –Maxie le hizo una señal con la mano a sus tres subordinados. –Agradézcanlo, podrán ser testigos del renacimiento del mundo. Pero antes… prefiero no arriesgarme, conozco tus poderes de aura, así que… buenas noches. –Y, cabe señalar que es algo que se está volviendo costumbre, al recibir un culatazo de arma en la cabeza, perdí la consciencia.


	28. Despertar de los Creadores de Mundos

**Despertar de los Creadores de Mundos**

* * *

El despertar no fue tan duro como el de las otras ocasiones; con la pesadez de mis parpados, pude darme cuenta que me hallaba en una habitación metálica vacía, tirado en el suelo. Al mirar a mí izquierda, pude ver a Sawyer, aún inconsciente. Al tener las manos atadas, no logré tantear mi cintura, pero no hacía falta, pues estaba convencido de que había sido despojado de mis Pokémon. Intenté usar el aura para comprobar si había presencias cercanas, pero aún estaba muy aturdido como para poder concentrarme lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Casi como un pobre Magikarp, luché cuanto pude para acercarme a la puerta de metal, para así asegurarme de que estábamos solos. Tras mucho esfuerzo, conseguí acercar el oído a la hendija bajo la puerta, y después de agudizar mis sentidos, puede comprobar que todo había sucedido como esperaba; aun así, para asegurarme, intenté buscar cualquier aura cercana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Convencido de que no había otra alternativa, hice un sobreesfuerzo para intentar comunicarme con Pikachu, que debía andar en alguna parte del barco. "Pikachu, estamos aquí, necesito que continúes con el plan…".

Esperé un par de minutos, pero no ocurrió nada. Pero, ya que el tiempo me había servido para recuperar la compostura, me sentía capaz de lograrlo con un segundo intento. Insistí con el mismo mensaje y me mantuve a la expectativa. Otros dos minutos corrieron, y comencé a desesperarme; pero antes de que hiciera falta un tercer intento, alcancé a captar una pequeña aura moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas. Permanecí quieto, mirando sobre mi hombro, cuando capté un sonido de impacto y una lámina de metal, similar a las usadas en las paredes, que servían como ventilación, salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo de la habitación.

–¡Pikapi! –Celebró mi roedor, asomándose por el hoyo que dejó la lámina de acero. Con un ágil salto, cayó a mi lado; arrastrándolo desde la boca, llevaba mi cinturón de Poké Balls. Pikachu dejó el objeto a un lado y, usando Cola de Hierro, cortó las cuerdas que ataban mis manos. De no haber confiado en su precisión, habría ahogado un grito de terror cuando la punta de su metalizada cola rozó mi espalda.

–Bien hecho, amiguito. –Le agradecí, acariciándolo por detrás de sus orejas; el poderoso, pero ligeramente infantil roedor, liberó un murmullo de agrado. Tras ello, me levanté, acercándome a mi compañero. Tuve que sacudirlo con fuerza unas cinco veces seguidas, pero al final conseguí que reaccionara…

–Déjenme, no diré nada, mis labios están sellados… –Dijo éste, entre desorientado y atontado.

–Soy yo, idiota, todo salió como planeaba. –Sawyer sacudió la cabeza y me miró un tanto dudoso; parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero no se lo permití. –No es momento de charlar, lo más probable es que nos lleven bastante ventaja en la búsqueda de los legendarios…

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eso es lo que…? –Ante su interrupción, yo lo interrumpí a él.

–Es bastante obvio; sobre todo después de haber visto lo que hacían con el meteorito y los orbes. –Señalé, un tanto disgustado por tener que explicar eso. –Por eso mismo es que no podemos perder tiempo, esta sigue siendo una batalla contra el tiempo; si llegamos tarde, será el final de toda esperanza. –Sawyer ya sabía aquello, por eso no tardó en levantarse como un resorte, para así liderar el escape del submarino.

–Por cierto, veo que ya recuperaste tus Pokémon… ¿De casualidad no sabrás dónde están los míos? –Cuestionó el peliverde, mirándome de soslayo, mientras corríamos a través de los pasillos metálicos abandonados. Negué con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a Pikachu, que me seguía andando sobre sus patitas.

"Guíanos al lugar donde guardaron nuestras demás pertenencias". El Pokémon obedeció sin demora; se colocó delante de Sawyer y nos guío hasta otra habitación metálica, con una gran mesa, también de hierro, sobre la que se hallaban nuestras cosas: las Poké Balls de Sawyer, mi HoloCaster y un Pokénav, también de Sawyer. Recuperamos todo lo que se nos fue arrebatado y retomamos el rumbo hacia el exterior. Una vez recorrimos una larga sucesión de pasillos, finalmente regresamos a la entrada principal; tras una rápida inspección, encontramos la palanca que abría la puerta.

–¡Hagámoslo! –Dije, al notar que Sawyer se encontraba ligeramente nervioso. Éste pareció recuperar su decisión y asintió con ímpetu. Tomé la palanca y la bajé con fuerza, causando que la compuerta de acero reforzado se abriera, revelando un espectáculo maravilloso. Estábamos ante una laguna subterránea, más brillante que lo nunca he llegado a ver; el agua cristalina tenía un tono celeste mineral, dándole un toque de innegable misticismo. Ante la laguna se abría una sorprendente cueva que parecía desaparecer adentrándose en el mismísimo núcleo del planeta.

–Que me parta un Trueno… ¡Estamos ante la entrada a la Caverna Abisal! ¡No veo que más pueda ser este lugar! –Volteé hacia Sawyer, analizando sus palabras. –¡Tiene sentido! –Al parecer había llegado a una resolución que yo no, por lo que insistí con una mirada interrogativa. –Oh, probablemente no sabes de que hablo, Colress no hondó mucho respecto a este lugar cuando habló de las leyendas de Hoenn. La leyenda dice que en la Cueva del Origen nacieron Groudon y Kyogre, ahí obtuvieron su poder, pero que, tras una terrible lucha, la primera de muchas, los dos encontraron descanso en el interior de los mares y la tierra: la Caverna Abisal. Y no me sorprendería que esta caverna tenga conexión con la Cueva del Origen, que teóricamente está ubicada bajo Ciudad Sootopolis. ¡Por eso necesitaban el submarino! Ciudad Sootopolis es una isla y un volcán inactivo, así que está rodeada de agua, lo más probable es que el único acceso sea a través del mismísimo fondo del océano.

–Bueno, eso explica dónde estamos y el para qué era el submarino; lástima que esa nunca fue nuestra misión. –Afirmé, recordándole a mi compañero con eso, que lo realmente difícil aún se encontraba más adelante.

–Sí, sí… Tienes razón, no es momento de disfrutar de este descubrimiento, antes debemos asegurarnos que el mundo no se acabe. –Añadió éste con una risa nerviosa.

Sin que fuera necesario decir más, bajamos del submarino, que estaba justamente al lado del comienzo de la caverna, y emprendimos dentro del lugar; la cueva donde nos encontraríamos de frente con el destino. Los extensos túneles de roca estaban desiertos, no había señal del grupo de terroristas, y ello me estaba poniendo nervioso. Caminamos por alrededor de media hora, siguiendo la fuerte señal de los orbes, que nos servía de guía dentro de aquel laberintico lugar, lleno de recovecos y túneles alternos. No habían Pokémon salvajes, ni enemigos enfurecidos, solo rocas, tierra y silencio. No hubo necesidad de hablar hasta que nos topamos con un molesto inconveniente.

–… ¿Entonces no hay de otra, debemos separarnos? –Cuestionó Sawyer, volviendo a sonar nervioso. Habíamos llegado a una bifurcación del túnel principal; una parte de la caverna continuaba a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda.

–Sí, no hay de otra, estoy seguro de que el Team Geyser se dividió en dos y cada parte lleva un orbe. Como solo somos dos, no nos queda de otra que separarnos e intentar evitar que despierten a los legendarios. –A pesar de que aparentaba estar seguro, temía que el trabajo fuera demasiado para Sawyer y para mí, ya que, por muy buenos entrenadores que fuéramos, no veía cómo podríamos vencer a medio Team Geyser y evitar el despertar de Kyogre y Groudon; o, que en caso de que todo saliera mal, no imaginaba como lidiaríamos con los legendarios por nosotros mismos y sin ayuda.

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré a donde se encuentra el Team Geyser, si no puedo sentir los orbes como tú?! –Debía admitir que tenía un punto; pero no era momento de dudar, estábamos solos y en el lugar más alejado del mundo, casi literalmente no había vuelta atrás.

–Dame eso. –Dije, señalando su Pokénav; tenía una idea. Sawyer obedeció, así que apenas tomé el objeto, ingresé al computador portátil. Entré a la opción de mapeo satelital y pude comprobar que, aunque no indicaba la ubicación exacta, si mostraba retazos de lo que podría considerarse un mapa de la zona. Calculando la ubicación real del orbe, marqué un punto en el mapa del Pokénav, tras ello, le devolví el objeto.

–Con eso debería bastar, guíate con el punto que marqué en el mapa. Por cualquier cosa, deberías sacar tu Pokémon que consideres más perceptivo, eso podría ayudar. –El peliverde miró detenidamente la pantalla de su Pokénav y luego, después de aceptar mi consejo, liberó a su Slurpuff. Por ello, lo miré con duda. –Tiene un excelente olfato, estoy seguro que podría oler a las personas en este lugar. –Justificó él, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de mi parte.

–Entonces creo que es momento de que nos separemos. –Afirmé mirando hacia la cueva de la derecha, acción que Sawyer interpretó bien, pues se encaminó a la bifurcación de la izquierda. –Suerte. –Y una vez terminamos las frases de apoyo, nos separamos y emprendimos el viaje final en búsqueda de un futuro con el planeta habitable. Pikachu, que parecía cansado, se colocó en mi hombro, y yo aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos.

En la cueva era difícil de determinar si estaba lejos o cerca del orbe, pero resultó ser la segunda opción, ya que después de menos de diez minutos avanzando por el túnel, que se volvía cada vez más angosto, salí a lo que parecía una cámara bañada en magma, y justo en el límite entre la lava y la tierra, estaba Maxie, acompañado de Tabitha y alrededor de cincuenta subordinados; junto a ellos había una extraña máquina que, de manera ininterrumpida, lanzaba un rayo de energía rojiza hacia la piscina de magma. De la misma manera que hice en se base, decidí que no había tiempo para el siglo. "Pikachu, ataca a todos los que estén más cerca con Atactrueno. Keldeo, sal y usa Surf".

El roedor obedeció de inmediato, tomando por sorpresa a parte del grupo de miembros del Team Geyser; todos ellos se desplomaron. Después de él, Keldeo salió de su Poké Ball y convocó una ola que empujó a varios de nuestros en enemigos hacia el mar de lava; parecía que la máquina sería otra víctima, pero un Mightyena apareció justo al último momento para dispersar el agua usando Pulso Oscuro.

–Perdiste casi la mitad de tu equipo y, aun así, solo te empeñaste en proteger esa máquina… Eso no habla muy bien de ti, Maxie. –Comenté con sorna, al salir completamente a la cámara magmática. Los ojos desorbitados de Maxie se posaron en mí; estaba furioso.

–¡Tú! ¿Qué hace falta para que dejes de meterte en mi camino? –Cuestionó retóricamente, pero inmediatamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza. –Mi error fue no haberte matado antes, debí haber sido más rápido a la hora de hacerlo, pero siempre me has parecido alguien interesante, un perfecto espécimen para mi causa… –Lo miré con asco cuando lo escuché llamarme "espécimen". –Pero esta vez será distinto, ¡no me contendré! ¡Mightyena, atácalo con Pulso Oscuro! –El can oscuro se alejó de la máquina y se abalanzó hacia mí, preparado para atacar. Pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues Keldeo lo bloqueó, golpeándolo con Espada Santa directamente en el lomo; el Pokémon Siniestro se estampó contra el piso de magma solidificado, rajándolo.

–Yo no soy ningún espécimen. –Respondí con desdén. –Y acá el único que será derrotado, ¡serás tú! –"Keldeo, contén al Mightyena. Pikachu, destruye la máquina".

Maxie bramó enfurecido y ordenó Hiperrayo; parecía dispuesto a acabar rápidamente con la batalla. Pikachu intentó acercarse a la máquina de acero, que seguía disparando energía rojiza al fondo del lago de magma, que apenas y podía ver debido a mi ubicación alejada de la orilla, pero fue detenido por los subordinados de Maxie, Tabitha incluido. Mientras que Pikachu fulminaba Pokémon de bajo nivel con su abrumador poder, Keldeo esquivó por poco el Hiperrayo, que se estrelló contra la roca causando un derrumbe moderado, y se lanzó contra su enemigo empleando Combate Cercano. Tras una gran cantidad de patadas, el Pokémon Siniestro cayó derrotado.

–¡Jefe Maxie, déjeme ayudarlo! –Suplicó Tabitha, que apenas y contenía los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu usando su Weezing y Camerupt; el primero como atacante y el segundo como escudo.

–¡No! ¡Quédate donde estás, sin la máquina todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano! ¡Yo me encargaré de derrotar a este molesto guijarro en mi zapato! –Respondió el pelirrojo, mirándome con ira. Regresó a su Pokémon debilitado y liberó a un Crobat.

–La última vez que me fije, te estaba pateando el trasero. Así que el único guijarro aquí eres tú. –Mi comentario, sorprendentemente, logró enfurecerlo aún más; algo que parecía imposible. Entonces tomé la decisión de indicarle a Keldeo que ayudara a Pikachu, pues era obvio que lo importante en ese lugar era la máquina. En su lugar, llamé a Dragalge.

–¡Crobat, no permitas que ese Pokémon se acerque a su compañero! –Gritó desesperado el pelirrojo, pero fue inútil, pues el murciélago fue impactado por una Hidrobomba de mi Pokémon; entonces, finalmente comprobé lo que sospechaba: el calor de la cámara estaba debilitando los ataques de tipo Agua. El Crobat se tambaleó, perdiendo su curso de vuelo, pero aun así no se miraba muy dañado.

–Yo te aconsejaría que te concentraras en nuestro combate, de lo contrario vencerte resultaría demasiado fácil. –Maxie, acongojado, no tuvo de otra que aceptar que debía ser así.

La diferencia entre nosotros se estaba volviendo clara, algo que, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido en el Monte Pyre, resultaba extraño; o lo habría hecho, de no ser porque ahora podía aumentar ligeramente el poder de todos mis Pokémon gracias al completo control que poseía sobre el aura. Puede leerse engreído, pero casi resultaba demasiado fácil; casi, pues era consciente de que él poseía una mega, una que podía hacer el resto del combate un verdadero reto.

–Crobat usa Vuelo. –El murciélago venenoso se alejó elevándose hasta llegar al extremo más alto de la cámara, justo donde era imposible hacer nada… O eso pensaba Maxie.

–Que patético… –El pelirrojo me miró dudoso. "Dragalge, usa Meteoro Dragón Explosivo". La expresión de extrañeza que poseía Maxie se transformó en una de horror, pues mi dragón escupió una roca cargada de energía justo hacia donde se hallaba su Pokémon; ésta se elevó hasta solo metros del Crobat, pero entonces, en vez de dividirse en múltiples meteoros, estalló como una bomba de plasma, que causó que la cueva entera se estremeciera y varios peñascos se hundieran en la lava. Del Crobat no quedó nada que llorar… –¡Rayos, no pensé que fuera a poseer un poder de daño tan devastador! Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

–¡Estúpido, desintegraste a mi Crobat! ¡¿No se supones que trabajas para una organización Pokémonista?! –Ante el exabrupto de Maxie, un poco fuera de lugar, pues ya me había visto matar al Alakazam de su subordinada, levanté ambos hombros con desinterés.

–No tendré consideración con nadie a quien considere mi enemigo, y eso incluye a sus Pokémon. –Maxie no dijo nada más, simplemente convocó a su Pokémon clave, su Camerupt.

–Claramente me equivoqué a la hora de juzgarte… Jamás podrías llegar tan lejos como yo para asegurar un mejor mundo para personas y humanos. –Hice un gesto como indicando que eso era muy obvio. –Por eso debo asegurarme a toda costa que mi sueño y el de Archie sea cumplido; con suerte, y logro despertar a Groudon antes que él a Kyogre. –Su comentario me llamó la atención, ya que evidenciaba que la antigua rivalidad entre el Team Magma y el Tema Aqua, nunca murió del todo. Pero eso también me causó otra duda.

–¿He de suponer que tu compañero tomó el camino de la izquierda, en la bifurcación de más atrás?

–Estás en lo cierto. –Contestó él mirando sobre su hombro, hacia la laguna de lava. Pensé que no seguiría hablando, pero me equivoqué. –Archie y yo acordamos unir el Team Magma y Aqua hace unos años, con el fin de renovar tierra y mar, continentes y océanos. Nos unió la situación paupérrima de Hoenn y el resto del mundo, aquella que ni tú ignoras. Pero nuestro objetivo al final siempre continuó siendo el mismo, él se encargaría de despertar a Kyogre, el señor de los océanos, y yo a Groudon, el señor de los continentes. Simplemente compartiríamos recursos, más no objetivos finales. En este momento, Archie ha de estar haciendo lo propio en la Cámara del Eje Oceánico. Supongo que tu compañero habrá ido tras él, pero dudo que pueda hacer nada para evitar el despertar de Kyogre, así como tú no podrás evitar el despertar de Groudon…

–Hablas demasiado. –Lo interrumpí. Y no es que no me interesara escuchar como alguien puede llegar a pensar que seres, con el poder de crear mundos, ayudarán a corregir la humanidad, pero se estaba volviendo muy claro que lo hacía para poder ganar tiempo; pues, para mi desagradable sorpresa, Tabitha y los veintitantos miembros restantes del Team Geyser, estaban manteniendo a raya a mis Pokémon. "Dragalge, Hidrobomba". Maxie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, pues apenas estaba reaccionando ante mi interrupción; el torrente de agua impactó el costado del Pokémon bovino. En otra ocasión ese ataque habría bastado, pero tras la reducción del ataque especial producto del Meteoro Dragón y el calor abrasador de la caverna, que seguramente fuera la Cámara del Eje Continental, éste apenas y dañó al Camerupt.

–Puede que tus Pokémon sean fuertes, eso no lo niego… pero el terreno está a mi favor. –Comentó Maxie, sonriendo perversamente. –¡Camerupt, Estallido! –Gran cantidad de lava salió de su espalda, bañando a mi dragón, que resultó gravemente afectado. –Como ya dije, no pienso contenerme. ¡Camerupt, busca el favor de Groudon, mega-evoluciona!

Maxie tocó la piedra llave que se encontraba a un costado de sus lentes, y ésta se unió a la mega-piedra que residía en uno de los volcanes de la espalda de su Pokémon. La mega-evolución fue llevada a cabo, dejando como producto a un poderoso Pokémon con un solo volcán en su espalda, que chorreaba magma ardiente sin parar. No era la primera vez que luchaba contra esa mega, por lo tanto, era consciente del peligro que su habilidad, Fuerza Bruta, que aumenta el poder de los ataques que causan efectos secundarios, puede llegar a implicar. Por ello, no lo pensé dos veces; "¡Meteoro Dragón Explosivo!", el movimiento, que ideé durante uno de los tantos días de práctica en Ciudad Slateport, estaba por ser llevado a cabo.

–¡Tierra Viva!

Sabía que Dragalge no podría con un ataque súper eficaz ejecutado por el Mega-Camerupt, por ello mismo me arriesgué con un movimiento como Meteoro Dragón. Dragalge empezó a cargar la esfera de energía en su hocico, y justo antes de que el lento Pokémon Erupción pudiera moverse, el ataque fue lanzado en línea recta de manera horizontal, en vez de hacia arriba. El meteoro cargado de energía hizo contacto con el cuerpo de la mega, el cual absorbió la mayor parte de la energía explosiva, evitando de esa forma que cayéramos al magma. Aun así, el suelo se sacudió violentamente, y pude ver de reojo que la máquina por muy poco no cayó al lago de lava. Pero, para mi desagradable sorpresa, el Mega-Camerupt seguía en pie, así que nada le evitó derrotar a Dragalge con un poderoso estallido de poder magnético, tomado desde las entrañas de la tierra, que elevó gran parte del suelo bajo mi Pokémon.

–¡Detente ahora, imbécil! ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? No habrá salvación si despiertan a esos Pokémon, pues no quedará un mundo que salvar después de que se batan en combate. –Grité, desesperado, al regresar a mi dragón a su Poké Ball. Notaba que la lava fluctuaba de manera extraña y cada vez hacia más calor, era obvio que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

–Digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión… No estoy dispuesto a permitir que el mundo mantenga el rumbo que lleva, así que, como ya afirmé, estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios con tal de darle una segunda oportunidad…

–No solo tú serás sacrificado, todas las personas y Pokémon inocentes de allá afuera lo harán. ¡Idiota, al final no habrá una segunda oportunidad! –Pero era inútil, el simplemente me ignoró. –Como quieras… Al menos la historia no podrá recriminarme que no intenté dialogar. –Añadí, como si me quitara un molesto peso de encima. "Tyranitar, mega-evoluciona y usa Terremoto". Ya no me importaba que la plataforma de magma solido se desmoronara, acabaría de inmediato con la batalla.

El pseudo legendario de Johto abandonó su Poké Ball, y entonces aproveché para activar la mega-evolución de la forma más rápida que pude; gracias a nuestro lazo amplificado por el aura, al tocar el suelo, ya estaba en su estado de mayor poder. El suelo se sacudió violentamente, tanto, que entre varios Pokémon de los miembros del Team Geyser, tuvieron que sostener la máquina para que no cayera a la deseada destrucción. El ataque afectó enormemente al Camerupt, pero aún se mantenía en pie. "¡Ese hijo de Ditto es duro!", pensé con molestia.

–Camerupt, aguanta solo un poco más y ya habremos terminado nuestro trabajo. –Afirmó el entrenador pelirrojo, con tono de súplica. –Es hora de darle uso a nuestro mejor movimiento, no importa si al final no queda suelo sobre el cual podamos estar en pie. –Dicho eso, se volvió hacia sus subordinados, que con grandes dificultades evitaban que Keldeo y Pikachu pudiera destruir la máquina; Pikachu intentaba atacar, pero era bloqueado, y entre varios Pokémon de hierba evitan que el Surf de Keldeo penetrara sus defensas. –¡Ustedes! ¡Asegúrense de que la máquina no sufra daños ni caiga, en caso de que pase algo! –Entonces volvió a mirarme. –¡Terremoto del Origen!

"Terremoto". Ambos Pokémon atacaron golpeando el suelo; la tierra comenzó a sacudirse con una fuerza espeluznante, mientras estallidos de fuerza magnética creaban puntos de escape para la lava que había debajo de nosotros. Al parecer, el Terremoto del Origen era la mezcla de Terremoto y Tierra Viva. La mitad derecha de la caverna se derrumbó, obligándome a regresar sobre mis pasos, para encontrar refugio en el túnel por el que llegué a la cámara. Gracias a un perfecto control de su propia fuerza, el Mega-Camerupt logró evitar que él y su entrenador cayeran en la lava, y, por lo tanto, la máquina seguía a salvo; pero eso no bastó para que el mismo tipo Fuego/Tierra se pudiera salvar, pues yacía sobre el suelo, en su estado normal e inconsciente. Una vez comprobé que Tyranitar seguía en pie, pude esbozar una sonrisa.

–Se acabó, Maxie. Pediste, ya nada evitará que destruya esa… –Pero entonces Maxie, que acababa de regresar a su Pokémon, comenzó a reír de manera estridente, tanto, que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

–¡Eso debería decirte yo a ti! ¡Se acabó, chico, ya nada impedirá el regreso de Groudon! –Entonces el suelo se volvió a sacudir, pero de una forma que hacía palidecer el choque de ataques que acababa de ocurrir. Ya no solo era la tierra, ya que el magma saltaba como si se tratara de agua hirviendo en una olla, los ríos de lava, que se caían por el fondo de la cámara, fluían como si la corteza terrestre completa se estuviera derritiendo. Enfoqué la mirada en la máquina, y finalmente pude ver que, dentro, en una cúpula de material reforzado, se hallaba el Orbe Omega; todo el mecanismo humeaba y la parte que metálica que cubría el orbe se había derretido, debido a ello fue que pude verlo.

–¡Detenlo! –Insistí, ahogándome con el calor abrasador.

–No se puede. –Afirmó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Keldeo, Pikachu, no importa quien deba morir en el proceso, ¡acaben con esa máquina ahora!"; Keldeo finalmente derrotó al esquivo Camerupt de Tabitha y Pikachu acabó con los tipo Planta usando Poder Oculto. El hombre de rasgos asiáticos, con aura triunfal, regresó sus Pokémon y se alejó de la máquina, colocándose al lado de su líder; y lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues un encolerizado Keldeo usó Surf libremente para empujar a la lava a gran parte de los sobrevivientes. La máquina, que parecía pesar lo que no está dicho, se movió otro poco, pero no cayó. "Pikachu, usa Trueno para hacerla estallar…", la orden quedó a medias, ya que en ese momento se dio otra sacudida, más violenta que todas las anteriores.

–¿Qué es eso…? –Externé involuntariamente, mirando con terror algo que se movía en la lava. No había tomado cuenta de ello, pues, aunque ya lo había visto de manera desenfocada en varias ocasiones, nunca se había movido. Por ello, ahora que tenía mi atención posada en **eso**, entre más lo veía, más forma le hallaba. Parecía ser una especie de ser alto y encorvado, con brazos y cabeza robustos, garras afiladas y picos a lo largo de cada costado de su cuerpo; su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por algo que parecía roca o magma solidificado. Solo podía ver la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo, pues el resto estaba bajo la lava.

–¡Contempla al creador de los continentes! ¡Groudon! –Aclamó Maxie, mientras se colocaba a mi lado, en la entrada al túnel, junto con Tabitha y sus pocos subordinados restantes. Ninguno de los pertenecientes al Team Geyser parecía hostil, estaban enfocados en admirar el resultado de su esfuerzo; y para ese momento, yo tampoco estaba interesado en ellos.

Pikachu y Keldeo, aún cerca de la máquina, y Mega-Tyranitar, que estaba a solo unos metros de mí, mantenían sus miradas fijas en el legendario, como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Entonces hubo una tercera sacudida y un estallido, y la cubierta de roca que mantenía dormido a Groudon se rajó, como una exuvia, y cayó a la lava. El Pokémon legendario liberó un aterrador rugido y comenzó a moverse en dirección de la máquina, que seguía acribillándolo con energía. "¡Keldeo, Pikachu, salgan de ahí!", les indiqué, logrando que reaccionaran y volvieran a mi lado, mientras yo regresaba a Tyranitar; estaba claro que no había espacio para una batalla contra ese poderoso Pokémon.

Groudon no si inmutó por el movimiento de mis Pokémon, él caminó con parsimonia hacia la máquina, causando que la lava y la tierra temblaran a cada paso. Entonces finalmente se detuvo, a solo dos metros del objeto de su interés, y el orbe comenzó a brillar; una luz rojiza cubrió la cámara y sonó un potente bombazo: la máquina y el orbe habían explotado. Una esfera de energía similar a la de la mega-evolución cubrió a Groudon; en el medio podía ser apreciado el símbolo omega, marcado en fuego. Entonces la esfera de energía se resquebrajó, revelando a un Groudon mucho más grande, su cuerpo de un rojo más intento que antes, y con magma corriendo por lo que antes eran recovecos de color negro; Colress había hablado de eso, era la Regresión Primigenia.

–Jefe, sin el orbe no podremos controlar a Groudon… –Escuché a uno de los subordinados comentar, nervioso.

–Siempre supuse que eso no sería más que una leyenda sin fundamento… A partir de ahora no seremos más que simples espectadores. –Le respondió el pelirrojo. –Bueno, ya presenciamos la Regresión Primigenia, es hora de regresar al submarino y volver a la superficie. –Dicho eso, Maxie y su gente se alejaron en dirección a la entrada de la Caverna Abisal.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé paralizado, observando al poderoso ser de fuego y tierra cavar hacia arriba, seguido por un mar de magma; era obvio que hacía lo mismo que el Team Geyser: buscar la superficie. Incapaz de soportar el calor, comencé a perseguir a Maxie, que no reparó en mi presciencia. En menos de quince minutos llegamos donde antes estaba el submarino, pero para mi sorpresa, lo que se hallaba era una nave mucho más pequeña y compacta.

–Al parecer Archie terminó su trabajo más rápido que nosotros, nos tocará usar el sumergible de emergencia. –Entonces el pelirrojo oprimió el botón de acceso y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, se volteó hacia mí. –Me siento de buen humor, ahora que logré mi sueño; puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas. De todos modos, fuiste un gran adversario y me derrotaste, lo menos que mereces es presenciar el renacimiento del mundo en primera fila.

No respondí, simplemente ingresé antes que él y tomé el asiento de copiloto. Maxie tomó el de piloto y tras él ingresaron las cinco personas restantes; escuché a Tabitha quejarse, pero lo ignoré. Para ese punto ya había regresado a Keldeo a su Maya Ball y tenía a Pikachu en mi regazo; estaba muy conmocionado para hacer algo más que zapatear sin detenerme. Maxie me mencionó cosas como: "Sin la recarga del meteorito, Groudon y Kyogre tendrían que haber viajado hasta la Cueva del Origen para propiciar la Regresión Primigenia; eso podría haber tardado hasta veinticuatro horas", o: "Zinnia se quedó con Archie, sin esa chica nunca lo hubiéramos logrado".

Pero yo era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que podría estar sucediendo en la superficie, y claro, en la salud de Serena. También temí por Sawyer, pero entonces recibí un mensaje de él, cuando alcancé cobertura, afirmándome que Kyogre había despertado antes de que pudiera derrotar a Archie, pero que aun así se había vuelto a infiltrar en el submarino. Yo le respondí explicándole lo que yo viví, y entonces volví a mis cavilaciones sobre cómo salvar el mundo ahora que había sido condenado. Aun pensaba en ello, cuando el sumergible se zarandeó, señal de que habíamos llegado a tierra; el agua se encontraba muy turbulenta, pero eso no fue problema debido al diseño hidrodinámico del sumergible.

Salí atropelladamente del vehículo y busqué con la mirada señales de los legendarios; mis ojos se posaron el oeste, cerca de la zona continental de Hoenn. Estaba muy lejos como para verlo detalladamente, pero podía vislumbrar como un tifón asolaba la región, también podía apreciar enormes tornados asolar los mares, y bandas de aves siendo engullidas enteras por el poder de una tormenta asesina. El poder del mar era tal, que la isla en la que nos encontrábamos estaba siendo impactada por olas de hasta cinco metros y, a unos cientos de metros de distancia, mar adentro, se formaban remolinos del tamaño de islas. Pero entonces se escuchó un estallido, como los ocurridos en la cámara, y el mar se calmó.

Cualquier preocupación que sentí por el poder del océano se esfumó entonces. Eran las seis de la mañana pasadas, lo comprobé en mi HoloCaster, el Sol apenas iluminaba; pero, aun así, comenzó a hace un calor solo comparable al del mar de lava de la Caverna Abisal. Entonces, el Sol comenzó a brillar cada vez más, de forma anormal, y se escuchó otro estallido, seguido por otra ola de calor. Era sofocante, pues el mar se estaba evaporando a una velocidad de locura. Sonó un tercer estallido, acompañado de gritos de agonía, tanto de Pokémon como de personas.

Miré hacia el norte, donde podía apreciarse la forma de un volcán cónico dormido: Ciudad Sootopolis. Los gritos venían de ahí. Pronto entendí el porqué; "Groudon decidió salir por la Cueva del Origen". El cuarto y el quinto estallido se dejaron escuchar, y a partir de ese momento, una figura aterradora surgió de la cima de la muralla natural que cubría la ciudad insular. Un temblor y un último estallido lo acompañaron: el volcán estaba nuevamente activo. Sobre éste, Groudon, su rey, surgía imponente, bañado por un océano de magma que calcinaba y ahogaba vidas inocentes a su paso…

–Mierda… Este en verdad es el fin del mundo…


	29. El Fin del Mundo

**El Fin del Mundo**

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que tendría que comunicarle a la base central? "Necesitamos refuerzos, los jodidos creadores del mundo han despertado y están haciendo estragos en Hoenn"; por sorprendente que parezca, eso fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza, una vez acepté la curda realidad. Aunque rápidamente ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por un: "¡¿Mierda, que fue ese ataque?!". Tuve que saltar de la isla rocosa para zambullirme en el agua, de todas formas, el mar se hallaba calmo. Groudon había abierto su enorme su enorme hocico, lanzando un poderoso rayo de fuego con el cual fulminó varias islas del archipiélago.

Busqué con la mirada a Maxie y sus subordinados, pero no había señales de ellos. "Como si me importara lo que suceda con ellos", pensé con molestia. Dado que la isla fue reducida a nada más que un montón de tierra flotando en el cada vez menos voluminoso océano, me dirigí nadando a otra de las islas cercanas; debía idear alguna forma de contener a Groudon, esa era mi prioridad. A lo lejos, en la zona opuesta de la región, podía escuchar el estruendo de los vientos chocando contra la costa, el estallido de los rallos y el rugir de las olas. Podría haber unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero el aterrador silencio, que causaba la sequía asesina de Groudon, era inexpugnable.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos braceando, alcancé la orilla de una isla; preferí no usar ninguno de mis Pokémon, ya que temía atraer la atención del creador de continentes. Una vez me pude colocar en la zona más alta del islote, pude apreciar que mi ropa se hallaba completamente seca; por increíble que parezca, todo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Por un momento me maldije por no poseer un Pokémon de tipo Fuego para aprovechar el caluroso clima, aunque pronto recapacité, debía ser consciente que de nada serviría, pues Groudon resistiría cualquier ataque que no fuera de agua o tierra. La combinación de tipos del legendario se me hacía bastante obvia; sin el poder del orbe, posee el tipo Tierra, como ya se sabe desde hace mucho, y con la Regresión Primigenia adquiere el tipo Fuego. No es un suceso que se haya estudiado a fondo, pero resulta fácil de deducir con solo ver al mismo Pokémon.

Ya Colress había mencionado lo ridículamente alto que sería el poder destructivo de Groudon en dicha forma, pero había una enorme distancia entre escucharlo y vivirlo. El calor abrasador quemaba mi piel, los ojos me lloraban y escocían, pero las lágrimas se evaporaban antes de lograr alcanzar mis mejillas; además, eran un calor sofocante, pues la atmosfera estaba cargada del vapor que salía del mar, a cantidades astronómicas. Y no solo lo que se sentía era abrumador, además, lo que podía ver lo era aún más. No había un solo Pokémon vivo a la vista, cualquier creatura voladora había desaparecido, y los pocos Pokémon que estaban en la superficie del agua, no eran más que cadáveres flotando a la deriva.

Entre más observa el efecto causado por Groudon, más me convencía de que debía hacer algo. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía acercarme al volcán sobre el que se encontraba? Para poder intentar un súper eficaz ataque acuático, necesitaba acercarme a él, pero de momento resultaba inútil. "No hay de otra, debo llamar su atención"; con esa idea suicida en mente, saqué a Tyranitar de su Poké Ball, que aún mantenía su estado de Mega-evolución. "Tyranitar, golpea el suelo con toda tu fuerza, causa el Terremoto más fuerte que puedas; no te preocupes, yo estaré bien". Éste, sin dudar de mi criterio, alzó su pesada cola y con todo el peso de ella la estampó contra la isla.

Yo, que había convocado a Togekiss justo a tiempo, pude ver desde el aire como la isla entera se sacudía y comenzaba a hundirse. Una onda de poder se distribuyó a lo largo del océano, causando que el volcán rugiera, escupiendo enormes rocas de fuego. La isla amenazaba con desaparecer bajo el agua, así que regresé a Mega-Tyranitar antes de que se viera afectado por ésta. Como doble efecto del poderoso movimiento de tierra, un gran tsunami golpeó lo que antes era Sootopolis, atrayendo por fin la mirada del poderoso legendario.

Sus candentes ojos del color del magma se posaron en una pequeña figura que sobrevolaba el mar: yo. Sentí una presión apoderarse de mi pecho, era como si un Slaking se hubiera sentado sobre mí, impidiéndome respirar con comodidad. Casi carente de oxígeno, le regresé la mirada al legendario, retándolo a atacarme. "Debes estar listo, Togekiss". No importaba cuanto control poseyera sobre el aura, no importaba que pudiera sincronizarme con Togekiss, ni que tuviera acceso a los Cristale las mega-piedras; me sabía muy inferior a tremenda creatura. Dando un rugido capaz de congelar la sangre, Groudon abrió su boca, que parecía ser un volcán por sí misma, y escupió otro torrente de llamas invencible; entonces lo reconocí, estaba usando Estallido, el mismo movimiento que usó el Camerupt de Maxie.

Por muy poco, Togekiss consiguió evadir el ataque, aunque su sola cercanía causó que partes de mi piel se calcinaran. Liberando un aterrado suspiro, le pedí a mi hada que se alejara en dirección a otra de las islas; estaba convencido de que Groudon nos seguiría. Togekiss sobrevoló las islas, cada vez más pronunciadas por la desaparición continua del mar, que cada vez se atestaba más de cadáveres. Cuando visualicé una isla con una cueva en su cima, le indiqué al hada que aterrizara ahí. No esperé a que mi Pokémon aterrizara del todo; salté de su lomo y caí sobre un área rocosa cubierta de arena. Tras ello, busqué a Groudon, que, para satisfacción mía, ya estaba empezando a bajar por la ladera del volcán, seguido por el mar de magma.

Buscando desesperadamente huir de los abrasadores rayos del Sol, me adentré en la cueva, después de haber regresado al hada a su Poké Ball, dispuesto a esperar a Groudon ahí dentro. Para mi sorpresa, no tardé en darme cuenta que no estaba solo; Maxie y compañía se encontraban allí, ocultos en lo profundo de la cueva; al parecer habían usado el sumergible para llegar hasta la isla en cuestión. Permanecí a varios metros de ellos, con Pikachu sobre mi hombro, amenazando con electrocutarlos; ahora que la sorpresa había pasado, volvía la hostilidad eterna.

–Los remolinos y huracanes consumen la zona continental de Hoenn y los rayos del Sol vuelven la zona insular un desierto. ¿Es esto lo que querías? –Cuestioné con desdén.

–Si lo que pretendes es escuchar una frase de arrepentimiento de mi parte, pierdes el tiempo. Archie y yo éramos conscientes del poder de Groudon y Kyogre, así que contábamos con que sucediera algo como esto. –Respondió el pelirrojo, mostrando desinterés.

–Pero jefe… ¿Acaso no vio todos esos cadáveres de Pokémon en el camino? Creo que el chico tenía razón, demasiados inocentes están sufriendo de… –Uno de sus subordinados, uno al que no reconocí, parecía haber entrado en razón, pero fue interrumpido por su líder.

–Que inocentes sufrieran, también estaba contemplado, es solo el precio necesario para lograr renovar este desgraciado mundo.

–Pero… mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos… –Masculló otra de los subordinados, una chica que estaba cubierta por la capucha de su uniforme.

–¡Basta! ¡Ustedes sabían lo que buscaba el Team Geyser! Fue su error no haber investigado más afondo… –Afirmó Tabitha, el sujeto gordo de rasgos orientales.

–Parece que hay conflictos en el paraíso… –Ironicé. –Lo que dice él es cierto. –Añadí, señalando a Tabitha. –Ustedes debieron haberse informado. Al final resultaron tan adoctrinados como aquellos que piensan que los Pokémon son el enemigo; por su ignorancia, puede que hayan contribuido a causar el fin del mundo. –Ante mis palabras, la chica empezó a llorar. –Como sea… Lo que pase con ustedes ya no me importa, por ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de lidiar con Groudon. –Al escucharme, Maxie soltó una risa histriónica.

–¿En serio aun albergas esperanza de detener a Groudon, chico? Tu perseverancia no cesa de sorprenderme… Aunque es inútil, no hay forma de detenerlos; ambos, Groudon y Kyogre, se enfrentarán y causarán el renacimiento de este mundo, su mundo.

–Ya lo veremos… –Y sin voltear atrás, salí de la cueva para observar que tanto había avanzado Groudon.

Aún me preguntaba al respecto de cómo Groudon saldría de Sootopolis, si estaba rodeado de mar, pero obtuve la respuesta al momento que llegué a la salida de la cueva. Ahí estaba Groudon, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, surcando los océanos… ¿Cómo un Pokémon increíblemente débil al elemento del agua pude hacer eso? Simple, evitando entrar en contacto con ella. A cada paso que daba, el legendario emanaba lava que se convertía en las plataformas que pisaba; literalmente, estaba creando tierra a su paso. Entre más se acercaba, más insoportable era el calor; el cielo ya había perdido su tono azulado, ahora estaba teñido por un naranja muy intenso, casi como el color de la lava ardiente.

El calor abrasador, los mares cada vez menos profundos, el Sol cegador, el magma calcinador; todo aquello acompañaba al terrible legendario, que avanzaba a paso decidido, en busca de aquel que osó retarlo. Después de avanzar durante un par de minutos más, se hallaba en medio del pequeño archipiélago del que era parte la isla donde estaba yo; entonces se detuvo. Groudon pareció analizar sus posibilidades por un momento, antes de alzar sus brazos y provocar un Terremoto tan aterrador, que no hubo isla a la redonda que no se resquebrajara; de no haber sido porque el nivel del agua estaba bajísimo, estoy seguro de que todas se habrían hundido.

–¡¿Qué Giratinas fue eso?! –Escuché exclamar a una voz detrás de mí. Al voltearme, pude darme cuenta que quien había pronunciado aquello, era el subordinado que dudaba de su jefe hace un momento.

–¡Esto! ¡Esto es el poder de Groudon! –Afirmó excitado Maxie, que venía saliendo detrás de él. La cuestión es que, y me percaté demasiado tarde, el grito del pelirrojo logró llamar la atención del atento legendario, que cazaba sin descanso.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para reaccionar; capté una potente luz rojiza que destruía todo a su alrededor y, en una fracción de segundo, empleé toda la energía que pude para crear el escudo de aura más resistente que era capaz de crear. La barrera de energía bastó, no solo para cubrirnos a Pikachu y a mí, sino que además los dos miembros del Team Geyser que dudaban, que se habían acercado bastante a mí tras el poderoso Terremoto. Los cuerpos de Maxie, Tabitha y los otros tres miembros del Team Geyser fueron calcinados, junto con el resto de la isla y los cuerpos inertes de varios Pokémon. La chica sollozante liberó un agudo grito cuando se percató de lo sucedido; su líder había sido asesinado por aquello a lo que tanto añoraba. La cruda realidad nos da lecciones siempre, y esa era una de ellas: aquello que amas puede destruirte si te obsesionas; o algo así…

–Mierda… ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¡¿Qué haremos?! –Exclamó el sujeto, muy agitado.

–Podrías empezar por callarte; no queremos que Groudon nos vuelva a atacar, ¿verdad? –Respondí, desactivando la muralla de energía. Aún había rocas al rojo vivo a nuestro alrededor, pero ya no me sentía capaz de mantener tanta energía en uso; con costos había logrado retener el ataque del legendario, y me sentía muy cansado.

–¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? –Inquirió la chica, mirándome con desconfianza. –Asesinaste a gran parte de nuestros compañeros; en mi opinión, no eres mejor de lo que el líder Maxie era.

–Pueden hacerlo o pueden no hacerlo. Yo no los obligaré a confiar en mí. Pero creo que algo de mérito me merezco por haberlos salvado. Además, yo asesiné a sus compañeros para evitar exactamente esto que está sucediendo, así que… –Ambos, que me miraban con nerviosismo, alejaron sus miradas, enfocándose en el legendario; yo hice lo mismo. Groudon, impasible, seguía avanzando entre las islas, como si dudara que semejante ataque devastador hubiera cumplido con su trabajo; por suerte, un túmulo de rocas aún ardientes nos servía de cobertura.

–Supongo que no queda de otra… Nos mantendremos a tu lado y haremos lo que podamos. –Por lo dicho por el sujeto, supuse que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a detener a Groudon.

–¿Qué dices tú, estás dispuesta a detener a Groudon? –La chica me miró un momento, indecisa, para luego observar absorta el daño causado por el legendario.

–Si puedo evitar que esta cosa se acerque a donde vive mi familia, entonces lo haré.

–Genial, espero que sus Pokémon ya se encuentren mejor después de la batalla en la cámara de la caverna, porque los necesitaremos. –Los dos asintieron.

–Decidimos dejar de luchar a la mitad del combate contra tus dos Pokémon, sabíamos que solo lastimaríamos a los nuestros, era una causa perdida… –Afirmó el sujeto.

–Pero ahora, tantos sus vidas como las nuestras dependen de hacer algo, así que no nos rendiremos. –Completó la chica, causando que sonriera satisfecho.

–Es bueno escucharlo… ¿Saben?, ustedes me agradan. Quiero saber sus nombres. –Al decir eso, inevitablemente me sentí como Maxie, que solía decirme algo similar.

–Mi nombre es Hanran. Charles Hanran. –Respondió el sujeto, que poseía una barba de chivo, ojos rasgados y pelo negro corto.

–Y el mío es Elizabeth Surutameni. –Dijo después la chica, quitándose la capucha de su traje. Era de piel tan blanca como el marfil, tenía ojos de color azul y pelo castaño muy claro, parecido al de Serena; sus ojos también estaban ligeramente rasgados.

–Un placer. –Respondí al fin. –Ahora, debemos decidir cómo hacer para detener a… –Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la chica, Elizabeth, liberó un gemido de sorpresa. Al alzar la vista, en la misma dirección hacia donde miraba ella, pude vislumbrar un enorme globo que surcaba el cielo; el intenso Sol me impedía verlo con detalle.

–¡Qué bueno que vine, al parecer si necesita un poco de ayuda! –Escuché a una voz decir desde el globo; inconfundiblemente era la voz de Joseph. No sabía si alegrarme por ello, o maldecir por lo bajo; por si las dudas, realicé ambas. Fuwaride, el Drifblim de Joseph, era el globo sobre el cual volaba, lo comprobé una vez dejaron de estar a contra luz. El pelinegro se bajó del Pokémon y se colocó frente a mí; parecía haber olvidado nuestro conflicto, y no podía culparlo, con todo lo sucedido, hasta yo había olvidado el conflicto contra el Team Geyser. –Debemos concentrarnos en evitar que Groudon se aleje de esta zona; lo bueno es que al parecer está buscando algo por aquí…

–A nosotros. –Confirmé de manera directa.

–¿Ustedes? –Me miró con extrañeza; entonces se percató de las dos personas que me acompañaban. –¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Aliados. –Respondí sin rodeos, entonces caí en cuenta de que Joseph venía sin compañía. –¿Joseph, dónde están Serena y May? Ellas son parte de nuestro grupo, ¿por qué no vinieron contigo? –Mi voz salió más áspera de lo que esperaba, y eso puso nervioso a Joseph.

–Ellas se quedaron en Ciudad Slateport, ayudando a evacuar a la gente en compañía de uno de los líderes de gimnasio; los demás líderes se distribuyeron a lo largo de Hoenn para hacer lo mismo. Probablemente se les unan a los demás una vez hayan acabado con eso. –Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y eso causó que Joseph se apurara en terminar de explicarse. –La situación en el continente está fuera de control, los vientos arrancan las casas de cuajo y el mar lo inunda todo; desde allá, lo que sucedía acá no se veía tan mal, por eso solo me enviaron a mí. No pudimos planearlo con detalle, ya que estábamos dispersos; Sawyer y usted estaban desaparecidos, todo pasó mientras internábamos averiguar que les había pasado. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Sawyer?

–Él fue en búsqueda de Kyogre… –Al ver que seguía sin entender, le di un breve resumen de lo sucedido. Y al terminar, contiendo la ira que sentía, le hice la única pregunta que no paraba de agitarme. –Lo que sigo sin entender es: ¿Por qué Giratinas dejaste a Serena y May solas? Si la situación está tan mal, entonces con más razón debieron haber venido, somos un equipo, al fin al cabo. –Estaba rabiando.

–Pero, hacía falta que… –Intentó responder él, casi carente de habla.

–¡No me importa! ¡Para eso están los líderes de gimnasio! ¡¿No entiendes que los civiles son lo de menos en este momento?! ¡Nuestro trabajo es evitar el desbalance ecológico del mundo y su posible destrucción! –Bufando como un Tauros, lo miré con cólera directo a sus ojos. –Si algo les pasa, lo que sea, te mataré. –Ignorando la expresión de terror que tenía Joseph, me volví hacia mis dos acompañantes; ambos parecían asustados. –Llamaré la atención de Groudon, necesito que estén listos para atacar. Limítense a usar ataques tipo Tierra o Agua; existe la posibilidad que los de agua salgan debilitados por el calor, pero es lo mejor con lo que contamos.

Ninguno parecía estar del todo convencido, pero tampoco podía esperar hasta que lo estuvieran, así que saqué a Togekiss de su Poké Ball una vez más, y le indiqué que nos acercara un poco al legendario. Ya a unos veinte metros de él, le pedí al hada que usara Aura Esfera; la esfera de energía salió de sus alas y se estrelló contra la nuca del peligroso Pokémon. Enfurecido, Groudon rujió y varias estacas de tierra muy afiladas empezaron a surgir del suelo y el agua; de no ser porque estábamos en el aire, estoy seguro de ambos habríamos perecido en ese momento.

Rápidamente regresamos junto a los demás; Joseph ya tenía a su Mega-Banette listo para combatir, mientras que los otros dos tenían un Donphan y un Swampert. Cualquiera de todos esos Pokémon sería de gran ayuda. Me coloqué junto a ellos y liberé a Keldeo, que se mostraba ansioso de luchar contra otro legendario. Groudon no tardó en aparecer, ante lo que empezó el combate por el destino del mundo. Joseph empezó muy bien, usando Juego Sucio y dañando enormemente a Groudon con su propio poder de ataque; a pesar de eso, la mega recibió un Puño Fuego que la derrotó de un solo golpe. El Swampert intentó atacar con Cascada, pero toda el agua de su ataque desapareció antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo. Aun así, confiando en el poder de Keldeo, le indiqué que usara Surf; la ola pareció estar a punto de golpear a Groudon, pero entonces desapareció antes de entrar en contacto con su piel…

–Se evaporan… Es inútil, los ataques de tipo Agua se evaporan antes de tocarlo, lo mejor será enfocarnos en los ataques de tipo Tierra.

Habiendo dicho eso, miré como reaccionaban mis compañeros; Joseph llamó a su Gengar y le pidió que atacara usando también Juego Sucio. El fantasma lo golpeó, a la vez que Mega-Tyranitar, que decidí reemplazar por Keldeo, y Swampert, lo golpeaban con Terremoto; mientras Donphan hacía lo propio con Magnitud, que alcanzó hasta magnitud nueve. El poderoso legendario sufrió daño una vez más, pero, así como pasó con los Regis, él lo soportó sin problemas. Con un rápido movimiento de brazos, causó que la tierra se sacudiera, acabando con Gengar y Donphan, que era el último Pokémon de la chica. Solo mi Tyranitar y el Swampert habían aguantado, pero estaba claro que no soportarían otro ataque.

La tierra de la isla se había vuelto a ampliar gracias a la evaporación del mar, así que, mientras Tyranitar y el Swampert lo contenían, nos movimos hasta habernos alejado lo suficiente para no morir sofocados. Entonces comenzó una guerra de Terremotos; que pronto ganó el legendario, que no parecía estar esforzándose en lo absoluto. Regresé a Tyranitar, y llamé a Togekiss, que al menos era inmune a los ataques de tipo Tierra. Por falta de un ataque súper efectivo, le ordené al hada usar ataques como Corte Aéreo o Aura Esfera; reactivé nuestra sincronización sin problemas y me preparé para hacerle frente a Groudon.

Charles aún poseía un Pokémon más, un Flygon, que no tardó en comenzar a usar Tierra Viva sin discriminación; el problema es que la lava bajo Groudon con costos cedía al ataque. Groudon no parecía estar siendo dañado, sus defensas eran demasiado altas como para lidiar con él de manera tan directa; por ello, Joseph aún no liberaba otro de sus Pokémon, pues analizaba la situación desde detrás nuestro. Ante la falta de una conclusión rápida, el clima era cada vez más insoportable; tanto como lo estaba siendo la interrupción para Groudon.

Estaba claro que Groudon ya no estaba interesado en mantenerse en el combate, él deseaba algo que se hallaba en la dirección del continente; probablemente añoraba enfrentar a su rival de épocas remotas sin más demora. Elevando sus dos brazos con ímpetu, salieron lanzas asesinas del suelo, que casi rozaron a nuestros Pokémon; pero el ataque no iba hacia ellos, pues no serían afectados. Sentí un fuerte empujón y de pronto me hallé tirado en el suelo. Escuché un grito desgarrador, seguido de uno de terror, al buscar sus fuentes, pude ver a chica, Elizabeth, observar con miedo algo en piso; era Joseph. Con dificultad me levanté, dispuesto a reclamarle por empujarme, pero entonces lo vi: una de las estacas que surgieron del suelo le habían atravesado el abdomen de lado a lado.

–¡Estúpido! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Yo podría haber usado el aura! –Ante tal situación, no podía hacer otra cosa que expulsar mi ira. La imagen era dolorosa de ver; la filosa estaca de tierra surcaba todo su cuerpo, revelando parte de sus intestinos, y la sangre se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante.

–No podrías haber reaccionado a tiempo, me di cuenta de eso en el preciso instante que Groudon atacó. –Respondió Joseph, con voz lejana. –Deseaba corregir los errores que cometí como líder de nuestro grupo, espero que salvarte sea suficiente. –Añadió con una sonrisa irónica. Entonces tosió y aún más sangre fue expulsada de su boca.

–Joseph, yo… –No sabía que decir, eso no parecía real, no podía serlo. Tal vez lo odiaba, tal vez deseaba matarlo yo mismo; pero en el pasado nos habíamos llevado bien. En verdad no esperaba que él muriera, no podía pasar, solo quería que dejara de ser nuestro líder; las amenazas no habían sido más que eso, amenazas carentes de una intención realmente seria o real; o al menos eso quería creer en ese momento.

–Tranquilo… Parece que al fin seré uno con mis Pokémon, al fin, juntos, viviremos vidas eternas y fantasmales… Al fin podré volver a ver a Samantha… –Al decir eso último, sonrió con melancolía y dejó de hablar, dando su última exhalación.

No dije nada, no me disculpé, no me despedí. Me limité a tomar sus Poké Balls y mirar donde antes estaba el legendario de tierra. Groudon ya se estaba alejando en la misma dirección donde se apreciaban los tifones de pesadilla. Llamé a Togekiss y les pedí a los dos ex-miembros del Team Geyser que me acompañaran; ellos parecieron dudar un momento, pero al final aceptaron. Ellos montaron al Flygon y yo hice lo propio con mi Pokémon.

En silencio sepulcral, sobrevolamos a gran velocidad el agonizante mar, dirigiéndonos hacia donde se dirigía Groudon, y no tardamos en rebasarlo. Tras poco más de una hora, llegamos al lugar donde se mezclaban los dos climas extremos; la singularidad. Ahí, las olas intentaban invadir el calmo mar perteneciente a Groudon, pero les era imposible. La tierra no se mojaba a pesar de los huracanes y tornados, los remolinos quedaban a medias y se disolvían. Hacía calor y frío, era casi indescriptible. Ambas partes eran como el agua y el aceite, se tocaban, pero no se mezclaban del todo.

Nos encontrábamos frente a Ciudad Lilycove, que ahora se hallaba bajo el agua. Miré hacia atrás, y pude ver Groudon avanzar con decisión, evaporando el agua hirviendo a su alrededor. Luego miré hacia al frente, y a lo lejos, florando entre la lluvia, pude ver a Kyogre, una especie de orca de color azul eléctrico con símbolos amarillos, que no dejaba de convocar tormentas a su paso. "Estoy convencido de que Serena sigue viva. No puede estar muerta, estoy seguro… Los detendré y la salvaré, no me importa que deba hacer para lograrlo".


	30. Preludio de lo Inevitable

**Preludio de lo Inevitable**

* * *

¿Cómo evitar que los dos creadores del mundo se enfrasquen en una encarnizada batalla que podría acabar con su propia creación? Esa era la encrucijada en la que me hallaba. Por un lado, estaba el poderoso Kyogre, el señor de los océanos, aquel que provoca enormes tifones con solo su aterradora presencia. Y por el otro, estaba Groudon, el dueño de la tierra, que con su presencia causa el nacimiento de volcanes y evapora cualquier rastro de humedad a su alrededor. El campo de batalla ya estaba decidido, ocurriría justo frente a la costa de Ciudad Lilycove, cerca de donde se ubicaba la base principal del Team Geyser.

Para añadirle más dificultad a la tarea, que ya se apreciaba imposible, me encontraba prácticamente solo, con la única compañía de dos miembros insurrectos del Team Geyser que poseían todos sus Pokémon debilitados excepto uno. Por lo mismo, era consciente de que tenía poco con que trabajar, pero no por ello me daría por vencido, pues aún no estaba dispuesto aceptar la muerte de Serena en la inundada Slateport. Miré a mi Pokémon, el que se mantenía apoyado sobre mi hombro, y luego me enfoqué en el hada sobre la cual volaba; aun contaba con ellos, Keldeo y Metagross, así que debía pensar muy bien la estrategia que emplearía.

–¿Pikachu, qué deberíamos hacer? –Cuestioné, en mi desesperación por obtener respuestas. Como era de esperarse, el roedor no hizo más que limitarse a mirarme con extrañeza; ni siquiera me había comunicado a través del aura, ¿cómo se supone que obtendría una respuesta?, fuera cual fuera.

–Evitar que se crucen es lo único que se me ocurre. –Respondió Charles, desde los lomos de su dragón. Volteé hacia él, mirándolo con tanto desdén que éste retrocedió sobre sí mismo.

–Eso es bastante obvio; la cuestión aquí es el cómo hacerlo. Es necesaria más fuerza bruta de la que poseemos, y apenas y podemos enfrentarnos a uno de ellos a la vez. –Como si fuera a hallar la respuesta en las extrañas aguas que no se entremezclaban, las agitadas y las calmas, miré la intersección con detenimiento, buscando la respuesta en el fondo de mi ser.

–Jijiji… Parece que el jefe Maxie también pudo completar su objetivo. ¿Significa eso que ya he terminado con mi misión? Que aburrido… –Me sobresalté, y casi deseando que lo que escuché hubiera sido producto de mi mente, volteé hacia donde había escuchado a Courtney. No era ninguna alucinación, era muy, muy real; ahí se encontraba la chica psicópata, con su cabello y el uniforme del Team Geyser empapados, ya que aún se mantenía del lado que estaba siendo afectado por Kyogre. Sobrevolaba los mares montando un Pokémon que por un momento no pude reconocer, fue hasta que me llegó la realización que lo comprendí; era un Latias.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese Pokémon?! –Estaba tan anonadado que olvidé donde me encontraba y que sucedía alrededor mío. Oí un lejano: "Señorita Courtney, ¿es usted?", pero no le presté atención.

–¿Que qué hago yo aquí? –Preguntó ella, alargando mucho las palabras. –Pues tu noviecita me liberó, me dijo que la ciudad estaba por hundirse bajo el mal, así que lo mejor era que escapara. No tenía donde ir, ni nada divertido que hacer, así que decidí buscarte. Supuse que estarías en algún lugar donde convergieran los poderes de los Pokémon legendarios de Hoenn, así que volé hasta aquí. ¡Y aquí estás! ¡¿No es genial?!

–¿Señorita Courtney…? –Continuó la insistente voz a mis espaldas; estaba tan abstraído que no estaba seguro si pertenecía a Elizabeth, Charles o ambos; de todas formas, eso era lo de menos.

–Sobre mi Pokémon… –Continuó la pelirosa, ignorando a sus posibles ex-subordinados. –Lo obtuve hace un tiempo en la Isla de Sur, mientras hacíamos investigaciones sobre Groudon, Kyogre y sus orbes. No le dije a nadie del Team Geyser que lo tenía, lo quería para mí, y temía que me lo arrebataran por su poder. Pero eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? Seguramente ya todos están muertos, ese siempre fue el destino del Team Magma, Aqua y Geyser, el nombre nunca haría la diferencia en ese aspecto. –Al final parecía estar delirando, pues tenía la mirada fija en un punto vacío del espacio.

–Señorita Courtney, nosotros estamos vivos, nosotros… –Esta vez sí pude reconocer quien habló, era la chica, Elizabeth, pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

–¡Oh! Ustedes… Hmm… –Y dicho eso, Courtney se puso a escudriñar a ambos traidores de su organización. –Ustedes no cuentan. –Respondió al fin, pasado un momento. –Si están con él, puedo apostar a que abandonaron los ideales del Team Geyser, y como tal, dejaron de ser parte de él. Debería matarlos por eso… –Ambos chillaron, aterrorizados por las gélidas palabras de la chica. –Pero creo que no lo haré. Como no negaron la muerte del jefe Maxie, han confirmado mis sospechas; por lo tanto, a partir de ahora quiero seguirlo a él, así que ya no me importa que haya sido de aquellos que pertenecieron al Team Geyser.

–¡Espera, espera! ¿Seguirme a mí? –Cuestioné, exaltado por la afirmación de la chica psicópata.

–¡Exacto! –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, pero no por ello menos atemorizante.

–Al único lugar que me seguirás es a una celda en nuestra base de Unova, te lo aseguro. –Sentencié, no dispuesto a aceptar la carga que resultaría su constante presencia.

–Como quieras… Estoy segura que eventualmente me necesitarás, y es ahí donde yo podré salir a divertirme. Jijiji. –Suspiré, convencido de que era mejor eso que dejarla libre; simplemente tenía que asegurarme de no dar base a sus afirmaciones, dejándola encerrada el resto de su vida. –Por ahora, te ayudaré a detener a los legendarios, ¡estoy segura que será muy divertido!

–Como sea… Entre más mejor, solo asegúrate de darle buen uso a tu Latias. –Ella asintió, sonriendo. Ahora que contábamos con un Latias y Keldeo, estaba más seguro de nuestra victoria.

–Entonces, ¿por dónde empezaremos? –Inquirió Charles.

–Ustedes manténganse al margen, Courtney y yo nos haremos cargo; limítense a ayudar en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario. –Le ordené, mirándolo a él y su compañera. Luego volteé hacia Courtney, albergando la esperanza de que a su distorsionada mente se le pudiera haber ocurrido una buena idea de cómo tratar con la crisis. –¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos detenerlos?

–Sí… –La observé, expectante por escucharla, pero entonces… –¡Ataquémoslos sin misericordia! ¡Yo me concentraré en Groudon, ya que sé bastante de él! ¡Tú en Kyogre! –Antes de que tuviera tiempo para detenerla, ya había desaparecido en dirección de Groudon junto con su Latias.

–¡Maldición! ¡Maldita mujer loca! –Insulté al aire, frustrado, antes de mirar a mis dos acompañantes traidores. –Esperen aquí, así podrán reaccionar mejor en caso de que alguno de los dos necesite ayuda… Aunque espero que no haga falta. –A pesar de que la consciencia y la lógica me decían a gritos que eso no funcionaría, me dirigí hacia Kyogre, listo para luchar hasta el jodido final.

"Kyogre convoca tormentas sin fin, eso podría servirnos… Sí, lo hará. Usa Trueno indiscriminadamente, Pikachu, ninguno fallará. Solo espero que la ventaja de tipo valga para algo". Una vez entramos al área de Hoenn afectada por la Kyogre, fue imposible mantenerse seco; aun así, era preferible a la sequía extrema causada por Groudon. Los vientos del diluvio le hacían a difícil a Togekiss el maniobrar, y a ellos había que añadir los múltiples truenos que asolaban el cielo, que no se hallaba en mucha mejor condición que las aguas. Kyogre, que alternaba momentos en el aire con momentos en el mar, se encontraba flotando entre un par de nubarrones gigantes y grises que escupían agua sin parar. No hizo falta que nos acercáramos demasiado, una vez estuvimos dentro del área de ataque, el Trueno que le lanzó Pikachu dio justo en el blanco; pero a partir de entonces poseíamos toda la atención del legendario.

Lo primero sería descartar cualquier ataque de tipo Fuego, pues con la humedad del aire no habría ignición de ningún tipo; claro, tratándose de una lucha contra un Pokémon acuático, es algo que resulta obvio. La electricidad y el poder de las plantas, ambos serían clave; lastimosamente carecía del segundo, así que no podía darme el lujo de permitirme el perder a mi única ventaja: Pikachu. "Metagross, sal a cubrirnos"; con todo claro, necesitaba cobertura, y no había una mejor que mi tipo Acero/Psíquico.

El enorme ser no cambió de curso a pesar de recibir el poderoso ataque súper efectivo, siguió avanzando firme, pero ello no le impidió empezar su ofensiva. Con un aterrador rugido, bastante más agudo que el de Groudon, enormes torrentes de electricidad comenzaron asediarnos sin darnos tregua. Togekiss logró esquivar varios, pero al final terminamos dependiendo de la Protección de Metagross. La batalla seguía el mismo curso que llevó aquella contra Groudon; Kyogre simplemente no estaba interesado en los insectos que lo molestaban.

"Trueno, Pikachu. Pantalla de Luz, Metagross". Una estela de luz nos cubrió, aumentando la defensa especial de mis Pokémon, y entonces Pikachu lanzó su segundo Trueno, que, como el primero, fue completamente preciso. Kyogre disminuyó la velocidad durante un segundo, y cuando parecía que no se detendría, lo hizo, girando sobre sí mismo, hasta estar frente a frente con nosotros. Estaba enojado, y mucho, ese poderoso ser no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mi intromisión ni la de mis Pokémon.

"Metagross, tendrás que luchar; prepárate para usar Puño Meteoro. Pikachu, limítate a usar Trueno, este es el momento para aprovechar al máximo el aumento de la precisión conferido por la lluvia". Ahora, tomándonos un poco más en serio, Kyogre comenzó a rodearse de motas de agua, hasta que tuvo al menos unos diez puntos de reunión del líquido alrededor de su cuerpo; cuanto toda el agua a su alrededor estuvo comprimida en eso diez segmentos, fue lanzada hacia nosotros como pulsos asesinos. Los torrentes de agua impactaron a Metagross, dañándolo como nunca vi a un ataque hacerlo; si tuviera que identificar ese ataque, sería Pulso Primigenio, el teórico movimiento de Kyogre al recuperar todo su poder.

Debido a que Metagross sirvió de escudo, ni Pikachu, ni Togekiss, ni yo, sufrimos daño alguno, pero eso significaba que a él no le quedaría mucho tiempo en combate. Debido a que ya había pasado un lapso considerable desde la batalla contra Groudon, consideré posible reactivar la mega-evolución. Presioné la piedra llave, obteniendo un resultado positivo; Metagross cambió de forma y se dispuso a usar su nuevo poder para hacerle frente al aterrador creador de los mares. El poderoso tipo Acero se lanzó con sus puños al frente, impactando a la orca justo en un costado, cuando ésta estaba por retomar su rumbo.

Kyogre perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al mar, pero eso solo implicaba un problema mayor, pues debíamos enfrentarlo en su territorio. "Pikachu, emplea todo tu poder en el próximo Trueno, no importa que no puedas seguir luchando, si esto no funciona, no podremos hacer nada más… Yo te daré la señal". Me mantuve atento a las enfurecidas aguas, dominadas por un aterrador oleaje que alcanzaba hasta los cincuenta metros de altura en los casos más extremos. No me podía perder señal alguna, ya que mi deber era permitirle a Pikachu atacar antes que Kyogre lo hiciera.

Las olas se mecían con una violencia sin precedentes, era como si el océano gritara que se encontraba furioso con la humanidad por sus egoístas acciones; y eso solo me hacía más difícil el detectar a la orca legendaria. Además de las olas, estaban las terribles corrientes que cargaban gran cantidad de cadáveres de Pokémon de todos los tipos, que fueron tragados por el mar; muchos parecían ser Pokémon acuáticos que se habían rendido ante el poder destructivo de su propio hogar. Pasado un momento, finalmente pude vislumbrar un brillo amarillento entre las aguas, y me dispuse a dar la orden; pero fui demasiado lento.

"Puño Bala…", ni siquiera fue una orden, se trató de un simple pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza al momento que observé las fauces de Kyogre abrirse bajo el mar, pero Metagross reaccionó lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que el poderoso Rayo Hielo que nos lanzó el legendario diera en el blanco. La superficie del agua se congeló, dejando parte del cuerpo del pseudo-legendario atrapada bajo el hielo; el impacto del Puño Bala dio de lleno en el hocico de la creatura, obligándola a regresar a las profundidades del mar.

El violento oleaje no dejaba de golpear a Metagross, las pesadas gotas del diluvio no dejaban de magullarnos a lo que nos hallábamos en el aire, los truenos no paraban de aturdirnos y obligarnos a realizar un vuelo esquivo; definitivamente ya no estaba tan seguro de preferir la Tierra del Ocaso sobre el Mar de Albor, ambos nombres otorgados a las habilidades científicamente hipotéticas de los legendarios. Mientras el clima nos hacía más difícil el combate, Kyogre se movilizaba debajo nuestro, acechándonos con el fin de eliminarnos para finalmente poder seguir con su añorado Combate del Origen.

"Vamos Metagross, debes salir de ahí". Mientras suplicaba internamente por la liberación de mi Pokémon de su cárcel de hielo, pude escuchar un ahogado estruendo a lo lejos, era como un susurro que luchaba por filtrarse entre las nubes del diluvio. Mecánicamente volteé hacia donde creía se encontraría el origen del ruido, y estaba en lo correcto, pues, en la lejanía, después de donde acababa el "territorio de Kyogre", pude vislumbrar las señales de la batalla entre la chica loca y Groudon.

A pesar de que era muy complicado de apreciar, por la combinación de elementos como la distancia y la presencia de la tormenta, logré estimar que Courtney estaba reteniendo lo suficiente al legendario de la tierra, pues la distancia entre el límite entre los climas y ambos legendarios parecía ser equivalente, y por ello debía darle crédito a la chica. Aún con ello, estaba claro que no podría detener a Groudon por demasiado tiempo, pues el origen de los estruendos, que se habían estado repitiendo desde que volteé en su dirección, eran múltiples volcanes que nacían del mar y las islas aledañas.

Estos nuevos relieves de la geografía surgían sin cesar, escupiendo mares de lava en la superficie. Además de los volcanes, lo que antes eran estacas que surgían del suelo, ahora eran peligrosas estalagmitas rojas de hasta veinte metros que eran visibles desde donde yo me hallaba; el nombre hipotético del ataque: Filo del Abismo. Ello era prueba de que los legendarios estaban controlando su poder original cada vez mejor, y, por lo tanto, no tardarían en volverse literalmente imparables. Y dicha idea fue confirmada por mi propio contrincante, pues en ese momento Kyogre surgió de las aguas, acompañado de hasta cincuenta globos de agua de varias decenas de galones. Los globos, productos de la acumulación de agua y energía, se deformaron en torrentes de color celeste que impactaron de lleno a Metagross, que seguía atrapado en el hielo.

–¡Mierda! ¡Ahora, Pikachu! –El Pulso Primigenio estaba enfocado en mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, que recibió todo el daño, por lo tanto, pude aprovechar para dar la indicación a mi tipo Eléctrico. Producto de mi ira aural y la ira de mi roedor, el Trueno que surgió de sus mejillas era más similar a un Electrocañón que al movimiento que se supone que era. El torrente de electricidad fue absorbido por las nubes, que lo escupieron en dirección al legendario, con aún más poder que antes.

Kyogre recibió una cantidad de daño que no creí posible, tanta, que por un momento pensé que habíamos ganado. La electricidad se distribuyó por las olas y el hielo, resquebrajándolo; Metagross finalmente se liberó de éste. Mientras que la energía del Trueno se dispersaba por las aguas, Kyogre era incapaz de moverse, parecía estar paralizado, y yo rezaba a Arceus por ello. La fuerza del ataque de Pikachu, que para lanzarlo había tenido que saltar al aire para no hacer contacto con nosotros y por ello ahora estaba en la cabeza del Togekiss, pues éste lo había atrapado, había calmado las aguas momentáneamente, lo que me permitió observar el estado de Kyogre con más detenimiento; no había sido paralizado, ahora era un hecho, simplemente se encontraba aturdido.

No contábamos con la ventaja de la parálisis a nuestro favor, por lo que el tiempo hasta la recuperación del legendario era menor al que esperaba. Le indiqué a Metagross que se acercara a mí, para continuar el combate desde el aire. Pikachu ya no podría seguir atacando, no estaba dañado físicamente, pero los puntos de poder, o sea, la energía para poder realizar ataques, ya se le había agotado, y eso se notaba. Llamándolo para que regresara a mi hombro, pude apreciar que Metagross solo había sobrevivido al ataque de Kyogre gracias a la Pantalla de Luz, pues su cuerpo, a pesar de estar mega-evolucionado, se encontraba muy abollado.

Cuando Pikachu se colocó en mi hombro, sentí una fuerte descarga de la energía residual, algo en lo que no había pensado; un error de costo incalculable, pues Kyogre ya había recuperado la consciencia. Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, paralizándome momentáneamente, y entonces, de soslayo, pude ver como Kyogre se preparaba para atacar una vez más. "¡Metagross, Puño Bala!", supliqué, pero era inútil, el ataque ya había sido lanzado. Otro Pulso Primigenio de increíble poder se distribuyó a lo largo del tomentoso océano, golpeando múltiples objetivos invisibles, pero no había fallado, pues uno de los torrentes de agua impactó a Metagross, que se desplomó en las aguas violentas, perdiendo su forma mega-evolucionada. No tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada, pues otro de los pulsos dio a Togekiss en el abdomen, causando que todos nos precipitáramos entre las nubes tormentosas del diluvio de la creación.

Sentí las gotas de agua, grandes como puños, golpearme la cara, los brazos, los pies y el torso, se sentía como si me estuvieran lanzando pelotas de Poké-Baseball. Tras unos segundos en caída, me zambullí con fuerza en el mar. Las violentas olas que antes había observado desde una lejana isla frente a Ciudad Sootopolis, y luego había temido desde la altura del lluvioso cielo, ahora luchaban unas con otras por ser las responsables de mi ahogamiento; por más que pataleaba o usaba mis brazos para salir a la superficie, el océano siempre lograba regresarme a sus entrañas.

Dando un fuerte manotazo, sentí que golpeaba algo duro, y al aferrarme a ello, pude percatarme de que se trataba del cuerpo inconsciente de Metagross. Aún flotaba ligeramente, a pesar de su cuerpo de acero, así que trepé sobre él a modo de barca improvisada. Una vez en su lomo, busqué las figuras de mis otros dos Pokémon entre la tormenta y el mar; Togekiss apareció sobre una gran ola, no estaba desmayado, pero era incapaz de volar, y logré regresarlo justo antes de que la ola reventara. Pikachu estaba por ser tragado por un remolino cuando logré divisarlo, con su espíritu de lucha latente, combatía por no ser víctima del mar, pero con su pequeño cuerpo resultaba inútil; por mucho que le molestara, decidí que lo mejor era regresarlo a su Poké Ball.

–Mierda… –Susurré en voz alta, observando el terrible panorama causado por Mar del Albor. Muy probablemente la región entera ya habría sido devorada por el océano de no haber sido despertado Groudon también; resultaba irónico pensarlo, pero al menos podía agradecer mentalmente al fallecido Maxie por ello. Aún estaba pensando en cómo salir de la situación, cuando pude ver como algo metálico surgía entre las aguas. Al principio pensé que solo era la carcasa de uno de los barcos naufragados, pero al ponerle más atención, logré reconocer la forma del sumergible del Team Geyser. El vehículo se detuvo al lado del inconsciente Metagross y una escotilla fue abierta, de ella surgió Sawyer, para mi sorpresa, y para mi alegría, detrás de él venía Serena.

–¿Cómo…? –Estaba tan anonadado que me costaba formular la pregunta.

–No es momento para explicarlo, regresa a Metagross y entra de una vez. –Demandó Sawyer; no hizo falta discutirlo…

–… Entonces Maxie, que había salido del submarino para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, cayó al mar debido al fuerte oleaje y fue tragado por Kyogre, que parecía furioso por haber sido despertado. Con su líder muerto, muchos abandonaron estúpidamente la nave, pero se quedaron unos cuantos. No me costó demasiado convencerlos de que me ayudaran a maniobrar esa cosa. Al principio no querían, pero esa chica, Zinnia, me ayudó a convencerlos… –Seguía aturdido, y no hacía nada más que limitarme a abrazar a Serena y escuchar a Sawyer, con la mirada perdida en la ventana del sumergible. –… Estábamos siguiendo a Kyogre, cuando detectamos dos cuerpos en el agua gracias al radar. La gente del Team Geyser que se había quedado no quería comprobar que eran, y Zinnia no parecía interesada en ayudarme, así que tuve que amenazarlos para que cedieran; y suerte que lo hice, porque resultó que eran Serena y May.

–¿Dónde estaban los otros? –Pregunté mecánicamente, aumentando mi agarre alrededor del cuerpo de mi novia.

–Cuando llegamos a la ubicación de Kyogre para ayudarlos, no los encontramos. Estoy segura que decidieron intentar detenerlo desde otro lugar, porque no había señal de que les hubiera sucedido nada malo; intentamos comunicarnos con ellos, pero con el diluvio afectando la señal fue imposible. Al final no pudimos con Kyogre y caímos al mar, de no haber sido porque Sawyer estaba cerca… –Serena tembló y yo la abracé con aún más fuerza. Sawyer añadió que no había sido nada, que solo era su deber, pero aun así le lancé una mirada de gratitud que él me regresó con un asentimiento.

–El submarino está en el límite, ahí nos encontramos una gente que nos habló de tu plan y nos dijo lo que pensabas hacer, así que tomé el sumergible restante para venir por ti, pero Serena insistió en acompañarme… El resto ya lo sabes. Como sea, la cuestión es que enfrentar a los legendarios de frente es inútil. Aun así, Zinnia dice que tiene una idea de cómo detenerlos, así que debemos contar con ella. –Comentó el peliverde, a la vez que esquivaba un remolino que amenazaba con cambiar el curso del sumergible; con el estado del mar, la cantidad de turbulencia era indigerible.

–¿No fue ella quien ayudó a que los despertaran en primer lugar? –Inquirí, extrañado.

–Sí, lo sé… Tiene sus razones, pero lo mejor será que lo escuches de ella misma. –El resto del camino no se dijo nada más, tampoco estaba de humor para una escena romántica en medio del océano asesino de Kyogre; a fin de cuentas, había fallado en mi misión, y eso no me causaba ningún regocijo.

No me separé de Serena hasta que llegamos a donde se hallaba el submarino con forma de Volcanion, detenido al lado de una roca que estaba justo en el límite entre los climas. Ahí me reuní con May y los dos ex-miembros del Team Geyser, que ya le habían explicado lo sucedido a Sawyer, May y sus antiguos compañeros; tras ello, salieron en búsqueda de Courtney, lo que implicó que tuviera que explicar lo sucedido respecto a ella a Serena, May y Sawyer.

–¿Cómo se supone que detendrás lo que ayudaste a causar? –Cuestioné al entrar en la misma sala donde habíamos estado Sawyer y yo, al ser atrapados la primera vez que ingresamos al submarino. La chica pelinegra se hallaba frente al dispositivo que almacenaba el meteorito, analizándolo como si en él se encontrara la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Al escucharme se volteó hacia mí, con una mirada tranquila pero pasional; su aura se percibía tan pura como siempre.

–Lo haré como había previsto desde hace mucho. De hecho, solo debemos esperar a que Groudon y Kyogre se encuentren y comiencen su combate. –Como si necesitará confirmar lo que escuchaba, miré a Sawyer, dubitativo, pero éste asintió afirmando que ese era el plan.

–La idea de usar el submarino para seguir a Kyogre nunca fue con el fin de enfrentarlo, de hecho, lo rebasamos relativamente rápido. Lo que queríamos era venir a la unión de los dos climas para esperar a que se encontrara con Groudon. –Confirmó le peliverde.

–¿Y que ganamos con que ellos se enfrenten? –Insistí, empezando a dudar de la cordura de mi compañero.

–Porque así atraerán a Rayquaza, el creador de los cielos. –Respondió Zinnia, acercándosenos. –Ese fue mi fin al unirme al Team Geyser. Los ayudé a despertar a los legendarios, no porque deseara ofrecerles mi lealtad, ni porque hubiera traicionado a mi pueblo, todo lo contrario, lo hice porque era mi misión. Les daría más detalles, pero no hay tiempo para ello. Si sobreviven, prometo revelarles todo lo que pueda. –Y entonces, casi como si ella supiera que iba a suceder en ese instante, se escuchó un salvaje estruendo. –Ya comenzó. Sí quieren ser testigos de la increíble batalla entre los creadores del océano y la tierra, pueden acompañarme, pero no me haré cargo de su seguridad.

No discutí con ella, ni rebatí su idea, simplemente porque ya sabía sobre Rayquaza, y probablemente Sawyer pensara igual. No hacía falta confiar en la cordura de la chica, pues no dijo nada que Colress no nos hubiera mencionado ya respecto al Trío del Clima.

La seguí en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la salida del submarino, justo donde estaba encallado el sumergible. Ahí nos esperaban May y Serena, e inmediatamente me opuse a que nos acompañaran; no solo temía por ellas debido a lo que vivieron frente a Kyogre, también porque recordada lo que nadie, además de los que combatimos a Groudon, sabía: la muerte de Joseph. Al final acepté a regañadientes, incapaz de decirles que ahora era el líder interino del grupo debido a mi rango y que por ello podía darles órdenes. Al salir, aparecieron los insurgentes y Courtney, pero solo la pelirosa estaba interesada en observar el combate; claro que eso causó conflictos, ya que ninguno de mis compañeros de Ion la quería cerca, pero viendo como se encontraba tras su combate contra el legendario, llena de quemaduras, terminé convenciéndoles de que la aceptaran.

Todos montamos sobre alguno de nuestros Pokémon y partimos; no había problema, pues el submarino poseía una máquina de curación como la de los Centros Pokémon. Serena y yo sobre mi Togekiss, May, que no usó su Blastoise como antes habían hecho ella y Serena para llegar hasta Kyogre, acompañó a Sawyer en el dragón que nos llevó a él y a mí a la base del Team Geyser. Zinnia también poseía un Salamence, y Courtney usó a su Latias, que sorprendente no se había debilitado del todo durante su batalla con Groudon. Cuando llegamos a la zona frente a Ciudad Lilycove, finalmente nos encontramos justo al borde del campo de batalla.

La escena era abismal, pues los climas no se neutralizaban entre sí, más bien era como sí estos, que luchaban por mezclarse en la zona limítrofe, finalmente hubieran conseguido su objetivo. Había tanto tornados de fuego como tifones agresivos, los mares brincaban para atacar, pero cedían ante el calor del magma; ni fuego ni agua resultarían efectivos en medio de ese caos. Por un momento ambos titanes estuvieron quietos, calculando el poder real de su contrincante; los tsunamis asesinos de Kyogre que asolaban Lilycove y los volcanes calcinadores que fulminaban el área insular. Finalmente, ambos realizaron el primer movimiento; Kyogre escupió un peligroso Rayo Hielo que solidificó el magma de los brazos de Groudon, y éste atacó con un Rayo Solar que engulló las tormentas de Kyogre. Finalmente había comenzado el combate definitivo: el Combate del Origen.


	31. La Guerra Climática

**La Guerra Climática**

* * *

Dice la leyenda que cuando Arceus creó el universo poco después de salir del Huevo Alfa, se percató que estaba demasiado vacío, demasiado solo. Entonces, para componer ese hecho, eligió un planeta en el cual colocar la vida, los Pokémon. La Tierra, que es el nombre que se le otorgó al planeta antes de convertirse en el Mundo Pokémon, fue el elegido para cumplir la misión. Arceus creó a Mew, el primer Pokémon, del cual provienen todos los demás que no son considerados legendarios o singulares, y lo colocó en ese mundo. Pero había un problema, pues el planeta, a pesar de estar ubicado en la "zona correcta", aún era inútil para mantener a Mew con vida, pues solo era una roca perdida en el espacio. El trabajo debía realizarse desde la superficie de la Tierra, y él no podía estar demasiado tiempo afuera de su dimensión, su hogar, así que decidió darles vida a dos seres equivalentes a Mew, aquellos que darían forma al hogar de su creación…

Pero, como en toda historia donde un ser omnipotente se emociona dando vida, ésta empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones. Los dos seres poseían un poder menor al de su creador por razones de seguridad, nadie podía superarlo, o se podrían llegar a insubordinar.

Al dejar a las dos creaturas en la superficie del planeta y recuperar a Mew, se vio en la necesidad de tomar un largo descanso, necesitaba sumirse en un prologando sueño para recuperase tras la creación de los legendarios. Arceus se encerró a él y Mew en una "burbuja" carente de espacio y tiempo, donde sus hijos, Palkia y Dialga, jamás podrían irrumpir.

En esa era solo existían unos cuantos seres, pues aún no podríamos considerarlos Pokémon; estos eran Arceus, el dios y creador, sus primeras creaciones, sus hijos, aquellos que lo ayudaron a moldear el universo, Palkia y Dialga, los señores del espacio y el tiempo, y el Pokémon renegado, aquel que representa lo contrario a la materia, Giratina. Arceus ya había contemplado el peligro de sus creaciones con éste último, pues él se había revelado, atacando a sus hermanos; lo encerró en el Mundo Distorsión, la dimensión ajena a todo, incluido el espacio y tiempo, como castigo por sus pecados. Pero Arceus atribuyó la actitud de Giratina al desequilibrio mental causado por su propio poder, así que descartó la posibilidad de que algo como eso volviera a suceder.

Y eso demostró que ningún ser es realmente omnipresente u omnisciente, pues él solo era un creador, jamás un verdadero dios. Entonces, mientras que Arceus dormía y sus primeras creaciones se encargaban de tejer los hilos del tiempo y el espacio, en la Tierra empezaba a florecer la vida. Gracias a las torrenciales lluvias de Kyogre, los océanos se formaron, y por obra de Groudon, los continentes y volcanes emergieron, entonces el equilibrio permitió que las plantas surgieran. Pero esa utopía duró más bien poco, pues no había una atmosfera que protegiera al planeta de la devastación que provocaba la sola presencia de los dos moldeadores. Debido a la ausencia del ozono, los rayos del Sol que atraía Groudon quemaban todo a su paso sin misericordia, y no había nada que evitara que las tormentas de Kyogre se desataran sin control; el planeta carecía de equilibrio.

Ambos seres eran muy poderosos, pero su poder original se veía reforzado por la ausencia del tercer factor, un "cielo". No se sabe si cuando llegaron a la Tierra ya poseían su forma Primigenia, o la adquirieron debido a su exposición al basto espacio cargado de radiación, la cuestión es que, en un momento, ambos seres ambicionaron poseer más poder, y entonces se dieron cuenta: si la presencia de su contraparte permanecía en el planeta, su poder nunca alcanzaría su pico máximo. Kyogre comprendió que la sequía de la Tierra del Ocaso debilitaba su poder del agua y Groudon comprendió que las tormentas del Mar del Arbor menguaban su poder de tierra y fuego. Así que ambos se enfrentaron para decidir quién reinaría el planeta y obtendría el poder absoluto.

Cuando Arceus regresó de su sueño, se enteró de la batalla, y viajó hasta la Tierra; ahí, donde él esperaba hallar vida, solo había desolación. Él mismo podría derrotar a sus creaciones, pues, aunque su fuerza bruta fuera increíble, él siempre tendría más experiencia; pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que eso no beneficiaría en nada al mundo que deseaba otorgar a Mew. Consciente de que el pleito se debía a una rivalidad, decidió crear a un regulador, aquel que controlara el factor faltante, y entonces Rayquaza nació. Su fuerza era inferior, pero Arceus le otorgó una ventaja temporal, un poder que solo volvería hasta que un imprudente humano usó un arma de poder devastador, la mega-evolución.

Con la mega-evolución, el dragón obtuvo una habilidad que anulaba la de sus hermanos y lo protegía de sus debilidades. Rayquaza venció y ambos moldeadores se vieron obligados a entrar en un largo sueño, y gracias a él la atmosfera fue creada mezclando ozono y demás gases que controlaba, y la vida por fin pudo abrirse paso. Mew regresó al mundo, y con los milenios, nuevas especies surgieron de él, pero una raza inesperada surgió sin que nadie lo esperara, eran los humanos, que habían empezado como un extraño derivado de un Pokémon humanoide, y terminaron aislándose de los demás Pokémon, perdiendo su cualidad de manejar los elementos, con la excepción de muy raros casos.

Debido a nuestra aparición, Arceus decidió crear Pokémon legendarios que nos ayudarían y se asegurarían de que nuestra relación con los Pokémon fuera prospera; Azelf del valor, Mesprit de las emociones, Uxie de la sabiduría, Lugia, Ho-Oh y demás poderosos Pokémon. Gracias al trío de los lagos, no se volvieron dar casos de rivalidades inestables entre legendarios, como las de Groudon y Kyogre, pero estos nunca se reformaron. La batalla retornó a lo largo de las eras y los humanos terminaron por verse envueltos; surgieron clanes como el Meteoro, que adoraban a Rayquaza y rezaban por su ayuda cada vez los legendarios despertaban. Y eso nunca cambió, no importa que ya no sea posible determinar si esa historia es mito o realidad, no importa que el tiempo haya avanzado sin detenerse, la historia sigue repitiéndose, como un disco rayado dentro de la grabadora. La batalla que dio origen al mundo tal y como lo conocemos, nunca terminará por completo…

Hay estaba yo, sobre mi Togekiss, con mi novia a mis espaldas, frente a los seres que le dieron forma al mundo. No importaba como lo viera, ese era un espectáculo que los más codiciosos pagarían por presenciar. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues para mí y los que me rodeaban, eso no era algo para disfrutar; bueno, para todos excepto Courtney. Aun la persona que había ayudado a llegar hasta ese punto se hallaba tensa; Zinnia no dejaba de sacudirse violentamente cada vez que los legendarios intercambiaban ataques.

¿Por qué arriesgar tanto solo para provocar la aparición de Rayquaza? Claro que ya comprendía las razones de la chica, ella había decidido que la única forma de lograr el regreso del legendario que admira su clan, sería mediante el despertar de los moldeadores del planeta. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tan necesario es el regreso de ese Pokémon legendario? Verla temblar de la manera que lo hacía, cambiando su expresión de confianza por una de temor, me hizo comprender cuanto había sacrificado ella en pos de su objetivo. ¿Ha valido la pena? Esa era una pregunta que no podría ser respondida hasta el desenlace de todo.

"¡Pummm!"; una fisura se abrió en medio del lecho marino y la lava comenzó a surgir de ella. Al parecer Kyogre había resultado ligeramente más dañado tras mi batalla, que lo que se hallaba Groudon tras la suya con Courtney. El Terremoto de proporciones legendarias cambió temporalmente el terreno a favor del creador de los continentes, que no tardó en atacar con Filo del Abismo, atravesando la dura piel de la orca, que rugió en agonía. La lluvia que surgió del cuerpo de legendario salió roja, el Pulso Primigenio atravesó el clima de Groudon sin evaporase del todo e impactó contra el rostro de éste, dañándolo considerablemente a pesar de la pérdida de poder.

Ahora los mares estaban teñidos de rojo, y por ello se confundían con el magma que rodeaba a Groudon. Mientras que Kyogre se encontraba en terreno ventajoso, Groudon solo contaba con una moderada isla hecha a base de magma solidificado; de no ser por sus habilidades, probablemente el segundo se hallaría en gran desventaja. Por ello mismo, el terreno no estaba surtiendo ninguna clase de efecto, y el que estaba por salir victorioso era el tipo Tierra/Fuego. Claro, eso habría sucedido en caso de tratarse de una batalla Pokémon normal, y no de un legendario combate de mil eras.

La orca azul y amarilla se rodeó de un velo de agua, debilitado por la mezcla de climas, y comenzó a curarse de a poco, cerrando todas las heridas que poseía en el abdomen. El legendario de la tierra, desesperado por ello, cubrió su puño de poder eléctrico y lo estampó sobre la cabeza del legendario de los océanos. El Puño Trueno bastó para aturdir a Kyogre, pero ya era muy tarde, pues éste estaba casi recuperado del todo. "Es como empezar de cero"; cavilé, observando como el tipo Agua puro contraatacaba usando Ventisca.

El viento gélido fue reforzado por el agua del aire, éste bañó a Groudon, enfriando otra gran sección de magma de su cuerpo. Esto no lo detuvo, y usando su fuerza, causó otro poderoso Terremoto, a la vez que Kyogre escupía un sorprendente Hiperrayo blanco. A pesar de que debía descansar por el uso de tal cantidad de energía, Kyogre no fue atacado, pues Groudon aún no se recuperaba tras el ataque recibido. Pasado un momento, todo parecía indicar que proseguirían, pero entonces un extraño brillo iluminó el cielo; como un rayo, un resplandor verde se sumergió entre ambos legendarios, obligándolos a retroceder.

–¡Es él! ¡Por fin llegó! ¡Y ha usado Ascenso Draco! ¡No lo ha olvidado! –Entre el silencio causado por la sorpresa y el aturdimiento producto de la turbulencia que provocó la onda de choque, la única capaz de expresarse, como se era de esperar, fue Zinnia, que se hallaba eufórica.

–¿No lo ha olvidado? –Cuestioné yo, una vez logré reaccionar tras el estado de asombro en el que me hallaba. ¿Y cómo no estar así? Rayquaza había movilizado al menos unos cientos de metros a ambos moldeadores del planeta, usando solo la onda de choque de su ataque. Su presencia había abierto un portal entre las nubes de humo y tormenta, presentándose de manera épica, con los rayos del Sol iluminando su esplendoroso cuerpo de esmeralda.

–¡Sí! Mi tatarabuela fue la última del clan en hacer contacto con Rayquaza, y ella le enseñó el movimiento que hemos guardado en un pergamino desde hace milenios: Acenso Draco. Se supone que el primero en observar la mega-evolución de Rayquaza pudo plasmar en ese pergamino el movimiento que catalizó la transformación, y éste se heredó de generación a generación. Al parecer, debido a que vive en los cielos, Rayquaza olvidó el movimiento por falta de práctica, y mi tatarabuela usó el pergamino para ayudarlo… Pero de eso hace muchos años, y me temía que hubiera vuelto a ocurrir, ¡pero no es el caso, el aún lo recuerda, así que estoy segura que no ha perdido la fe en la humanidad como nos temíamos!

–No entiendo, ¿por qué es tan importante ese movimiento? –Preguntó Serena, que recién había dejado de mirar al dragón absorta.

–Ya lo dije: con él, Rayquaza puede catalizar su mega-evolución. Sin ella, jamás podrá vencer a Groudon y Kyogre. –La firmeza de las palabras de Zinnia causaron que la piel se me crispara.

–Pero… ¿no los venció ya? –Inquirió temerosa May, desde la espalda de Sawyer.

–Chica, esto no acaba sino de empezar… –Y de igual forma que como sucedió en el submarino, sus palabras se sincronizaron con lo ocurrido; un fuerte temblor resquebrajó el lecho marino una vez más, las tormentas se avivaron y los tornados de fuego aumentaron de tamaño. El hoyo de luz fue suprimido, y todo quedó a oscuras, solo iluminado por la lava y el fuego. A cada extremo del mar se escucharon dos rugidos aterradores, en ese momento Rayquaza fue víctima de dos ataques simultáneos muy poderosos. Un veloz Rayo Hielo que no logró esquivar por poco y una poderosa Roca Afilada que emergió del agua golpeándolo desde abajo. –El verdadero combate ya comenzó, y sin mi ayuda, Rayquaza perecerá. –Zinnia tomó un dispositivo de radio que guardaba en su uniforme del Team Geyser y comenzó a dar órdenes. –Ya es seguro, necesito que tomen el meteorito y lo suban al sumergible, deben ser lo más rápidos posible; solo uno de ustedes debe venir acá, yo me encargaré del rescate.

–¿Meteorito? ¿Rescate? ¿Seguro? ¿Acaso no ves como está esto? –No podía aceptar lo que escuché decir a la chica, todo eso era una locura.

–Ese meteorito es imprescindible para la victoria de Rayquaza. Y sí, seguro, de haber traído el meteorito antes de la aparición de Rayquaza, habríamos llamado demasiado la atención de Groudon y Kyogre. –Escucharla solo me confundía más que otra cosa, y ella se percató de eso. –Ya se los dije, les diré todo lo que pueda una vez salgamos de esto. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar porque Rayquaza no sea derrotado. De momento no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo.

Era frustrante, pero, por mucho que nos halláramos a oscuras respecto a todo lo que sucedía, estaba claro que no mentía al decir que no ganaríamos nada entrometiéndonos en el combate; ya habíamos experimentado el poder de los legendarios, y sabíamos que nada sería suficiente para cambiar el curso de la batalla. "Que aburrido, yo quería luchar a muerte", escuché a Courtney comentar, al parecer fui el único, pues los demás se hallaban demasiado absortos observando el Combate del Origen.

Al parecer, la rivalidad existente entre el creador de los continentes y el creador de los océanos, no era nada en comparación al odio que compartían en contra de Rayquaza. Como si todo no hubiera sido más que una insignificante riña, ambos se aliaron para combatir a su enemigo en común. Tomando en cuenta que hace solo una hora ambos se mantenían severamente firmes sobre luchar entre ellos, incluso llegando a dejar atrás potenciales amenazas, era sorprendente lo buen dúo que podían llegar a ser.

Avalancha y Ventisca, Roca Afilada y Poder Pasado, Garra Dragón y Rayo Hielo; tanto Groudon como Kyogre, respectivamente, se enfocaban en atacar solo usando ataques súper efectivos, estaba claro que no subestimaban a su contrincante a pesar de su amplia ventaja. Pero no todo estaba tan desbalanceado, pues Rayquaza sabía aprovechar que el **Stab **era inútil para sus enemigos, y mientras sobrevolaba ágilmente los tempestuosos cielos, repartía multitud de ataques como: Terremoto, Vuelo, Bola de Energía, Enfado; era una inteligente mezcla de ataques súper eficaces y movimientos con **Stab.**

El Pokémon Cielo se elevó en el aire, descartando una vez más el uso de Ascenso Draco, y regresó para estamparse con fuerza contra Kyogre; Groudon, que estaba cerca, lo atacó con Antiaéreo. Las rocas sepultaron al dragón bajo el agua, y entonces el Pokémon Continente utilizó su ataque insignia, Filo del Abismo. Las estalagmitas sacaron al dragón del agua, muy dañado y cubierto de sangre, y entonces Kyogre escupió un veloz Viento Helado que causó que éste gruñera de dolor. El Pokémon del cielo escapó usando Meteoro Dragón, inutilizando así su ataque especial, y aprovechando la conmoción para utilizar Danza Espada. Debido a dicho ataque, nos vimos en la necesidad de retroceder hasta quedar a medio kilómetro del área de combate. Los meteoros de energía draconiana impactaron a ambos moldeadores del planeta, dañándolos considerablemente, aunque eso solo pareció molestarlos más. Groudon golpeó el suelo y causó un poderoso Terremoto que hundió varias de las islas de la zona; al parecer, creía que Rayquaza seguiría siendo víctima del Antiaéreo, pero no era el caso. No parecía ser un ataque dirigido a su aliado temporal, pero esto no importaba, pues el Pokémon Cuenca de Mar lo tomó personal y atacó a su compañero con Viento Helado.

–Han vuelto a pelear entre ellos. –Comentó Serena a mi oído. Era cierto, además de un tanto surreal, ya que los dos Pokémon que tan bien se hallaban peleando lado a lado hace un momento, ahora luchaban por batir al otro nuevamente.

Kyogre esquivó una Garra Dragón y lanzó una poderosa Hidrobomba, que se evaporó apenas estuvo a centímetros del cuerpo de Groudon. Estaban furiosos, tanto que habían perdido la razón, y ya no eran más que bestias que peleaban por el más puro instinto de violencia. Groudon se rodeó de llamas y estas comenzaron a evaporar el agua del ambiente; como un volcán en erupción, el Estallido salpicó de lava a Kyogre, pero ésta se resbaló por la húmeda piel de la orca sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Mientras que esos dos luchaban sin la menor de las estrategias, limitándose a lanzar sus más poderosos ataques, Rayquaza se mantenía lejos de ellos, en el aire, recuperando el aliento.

–¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, a esto le llamo suerte! –Gritó eufórica Zinnia, mirando el radio que llevaba en su mano. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se volteó hacia nosotros, los demás. –El meteorito se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros, tengo que ir por mi colaborador, un chico del Team Geyser que convencí desde hace tiempo de ayudarme, ya vuelvo.

En medio de las aguas turbulentas y rodeadas de islotes de magma sólido, un vehículo de color morado sobresalía. El sumergible que había tomado Sawyer para salvarme se hallaba justo debajo de nosotros, pero no por ello estaba seguro, pues el océano sufría en gran medida las repercusiones del combate que sucedía a varios cientos de metros de ahí. La pelinegra voló hasta ahí sobre su Salamence, y tras intercambiar algunas palabras con un chico de complexión similar a la de ella y con un pelo del mismo color, éste se subió a espaldas de ella sobre el dragón. Para mi sorpresa, el sumergible comenzó a avanzar a paso desmedido, y pronto se perdió entre las olas.

–Lo hemos puesto en piloto automático, ahora debemos esperar a que Rayquaza lo detecte antes que los otros dos, o habrá muchos más problemas. –Comentó ella, al regresar, con tono de despreocupación; pero eso era una máscara, pues estaba claro que moría de nervios por presenciar el resultado final de su plan. Al notar como se encontraba, al comprender el enorme grado de riesgo que estaba corriendo, con la esperanza de que Rayquaza detectara el meteorito antes que sus enemigos, mis dudas sobre las razones de la chica aumentaron exponencialmente. "Demasiados riesgos, demasiados… ¿Pero con qué fin?".

El sumergible no era visible, pero tras cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, pude detectar la energía que emanaba, era muy similar a la de los orbes. Al hacer eso, pude darme cuenta que la abrumadora energía de los orbes ya no existía, pues ahora estaba congregada en dos de los Legendarios de Clima; así deduje que el Orbe Alfa también había sido destruido y absorbido. Con todo ese poder en sus manos, ninguno de los legendarios sería controlable, fuera como fuera, la historia no podría terminar bien, y me molestaba que tanto Maxie como Archie fueran tan ingenuos de pensar que eso serviría para hacer algo más que condenar al mundo entero.

Conforme el sumergible se acercaba al área de combate, más difícil era detectarlo, y llegó un momento en el que me fue imposible, pues la energía del meteorito fue opacada por la de Groudon y Kyogre. Pero no hubo más necesidad de preocuparse por eso, pues mientras que un Rayo Hielo y un Rayo Solar chocaban en medio del océano, Rayquaza dejó de permanecer estático y se zambulló en el mar. No tardó básicamente nada ahí debajo, al salir, noté que llevaba algo en su boca, era el sumergible.

–Se lo tragó… –Murmuró Serena, perpleja.

–Es el momento. –Confirmó Zinnia, antes de voltearse hacia mí. –Necesitaré tu ayuda.

–¿Para…? –Inquirí de manera brusca, pues aún no estaba del todo convencido de su plan; me parecía tan carente de sentido como los del Team Geyser.

–Ahora que se tragó el meteorito, estoy segura que tendrá energía suficiente para hacerlo, para mega-evolucionar. Creo que mi piedra llave será suficiente, pero desde la muerte de… ellas, he aprendido a que no puedo hacerlo todo sola. Si contara con el poder de tu aura, estoy segura de que podremos catalizar su transformación. –Al final, le fue imposible ocultar su tono de súplica.

–Por eso impediste que Maxie me matara, ¿no es así…? –No respondió nada. –Está bien, lo haré. De todas formas, no es como que me quede de otra.

Zinnia dejó a su aterrado aliado en una isla cercana, y yo me subí en su Pokémon. Serena aceptó quedarse con Togekiss a regañadientes, y ambos partimos hacia el área de combate. Una vez ahí, al Salamence de Zinnia se le hizo muy difícil el mantenerse en vuelo, pero eso no impidió que nos acercáramos a Rayquaza, que sobrevolaba la zona de manera desesperada.

–¡Gran Rayquaza, yo poseo lo que necesitas! ¡Solo debes abrir tu corazón, y yo permitiré que alcances el estado más allá de la evolución! –El dragón pareció escucharla, pues se detuvo en el aire y nos observó con una perturbadora curiosidad. La pelinegra levantó el ruedo que cubría su pierna, revelando una tobillera con forma en espiral de diseño extraño, que contenía la piedra llave; sin perder tiempo, la oprimió… Nada pasó. –¡Mierda, no pasa nada!

–No importa, intentémoslo juntos de una vez. –Cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en el aura del dragón celestial. Ésta era como un huracán furioso y abrumador. Una vez creí estar en contacto con él, le dije las mismas palabras que dijo Zinnia, y entonces le señalé que era el momento de actuar… ¡Nada!

–¡Giratinas, pensé que así funcionaría! Si no logramos hacerlo, entonces… –Al detectar que su voz estaba por romperse, le toqué el hombro y señalé al cielo; Rayquaza no se había movido.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y volví a concentrar mi aura. El viento agresivo de su ser me inundó, se estaba abriendo a mí; casi como si nunca hubiera tomado una bocanada de aire en mi vida, mi cerebro se oxigenó, y pude escuchar sus palabras. "Eres un ser extraño y peligroso, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, y nunca he contemplado un humano como tú en mi vida… No estoy seguro de poder apoyar mis esperanzas en un ser con una mezcla tan densa de maldad y bondad, pero me intrigas, así que lo permitiré. ¡Usa el regalo del señor Arceus para llegar a mí!"; una fuerte explosión de energía ocurrió en mi abdomen y pude contemplar completamente su aura, ahora se asemejaba a una fresca brisa, el huracán se había calmado.

Ésta ocasión, completamente seguro, le señalé con la mano a Zinnia que era el momento. La energía me rodeó y me abandonó, me sentí conectado al legendario del Cielo, todo a mi alrededor brilló, aún con mis ojos cerrados pude detectarlo. Al abrirlos, me encontré frente a frente con una imponente figura; el cuerpo de Rayquaza había crecido, su cabeza se asemejaba al símbolo delta y largas lenguas de energía lo coronaban. Sin perder más tiempo, Mega-Rayquaza se lanzó al ataque, separando una vez más a Groudon y Kyogre, que no se habían percatado del cambio en su olvidado enemigo; esta vez los cielos se abrieron producto de fuertes ráfagas de viento, y así permanecieron. La Ráfaga Delta había suprimido las habilidades de los otros dos Legendarios del Clima.

–¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Acaso te dijo algo, parecías estar muy concentrado? –Decidí mentirle, de hecho, ya había tomado la decisión de no hablar de ello con nadie. ¿Maldad y bondad? ¿Soy peligroso? ¿Me ha vigilado? Con ello en mente, deduje que la vez que creí ver a Rayquaza en Ciudad Coumarine no fue mi imaginación, y también pensé en la voz que hace no demasiado me enloquecía… ¿Rayquaza sabía de eso? Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero era consciente de que no era el momento para enfocarme en ello, así que tomé la iniciativa.

–Debemos ayudarle, ha sufrido mucho daño. Ahora que las habilidades de Groudon y Kyogre han sido suprimidas, entonces podremos unirnos al combate. –Antes de que Zinnia respondiera, los demás nos alcanzaron; al parecer habían pensado en lo mismo que yo. Insistí en luchar contra Groudon, pues necesitaba difuminar la culpa que me atañía por la muerte de Joseph. Serena y May deseaban otra oportunidad tras su terrible derrota, y se unieron a Zinnia en su lucha contra Kyogre, Sawyer las acompañó.

–Déjame ayudarte, yo estudié a Groudon para el líder Maxie por mucho tiempo, así que seré de ayuda; además, mi batalla contra él no ha concluido, y eso no es divertido. –A regañadientes acepté la ayuda de Courtney, y ambos nos dirigimos al área donde se ubicaba Groudon.

Rayquaza estaba atacándolo con Enfado al momento que me acerqué, y entonces éste se alejó en la dirección de Kyogre. "Está será una prueba, tómala"; escuché al dragón susurrarme en la mente. "¿De qué?"; le pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta. La pelirosa no esperó, y ordenó a su Latias que atacara con Bola Neblina; yo decidí liberar a Keldeo, y éste me sonrió antes de estamparse contra el poderoso ser usando Acua Jet. El ataque del pony desequilibró al legendario, permitiéndole a la chica mega-evolucionar a su Pokémon Eón; finalmente la batalla sería pareja.

Keldeo usó Surf para hundir y endurecer el magma bajo los pies de Groudon, y Courtney ordenó Psíquico para así usar una parte del magma para golpearlo. Groudon atacó a Keldeo con Filo del Abismo, pero él usó su agilidad para esquivar y atacar con Espada Santa, haciéndole un tajo en el estómago. Groudon entonces decidió lanzar un poderoso Puño Fuego que alcanzó al dragón de mi compañera y la lanzó volando. Debido a que Serena había intercambiado conmigo, poseía Togekiss, y fue gracias a su agilidad que pude evitar que cayera en el lago de lava. La pelirosa me agradeció con una desquiciada sonrisa de satisfacción, y tras ello le ordenó a su Mega-Latias atacar con Pulso Dragón.

A la vez, Zinnia empleaba el poder de su Mega-Altaria para atacar al creador de los océanos, Serena la acompañaba con su Fraxure, que atacaba desde una de las islas de magma, y May y Sawyer se disputaban la retaguardia con su Blastoise y Mega-Salamence. Aunque su combate rápidamente perdió sentido, pues solo se limitaban a contener a Kyogre Primigenio, que estaba siendo víctima del aterrador poder Mega-Rayquaza. Un Golpe Doble del Fraxure de Serena bastó para distraerlo, enfadado, atacó al dragón con Hidrobomba, pero éste sobrevivió de milagro debido a que evolucionó al último momento. Entonces Rayquaza empleó Ascenso Draco para subir a lo alto del cielo y bajar velozmente hasta estamparse contra la espalda de Kyogre, que no tuvo tiempo de atacar con Ventisca y Pulso Primigenio, perdiendo su estado de Regresión Primigenia para después desaparecer en las profundidades del mar, humillado.

–¡Yay, ya lo vencieron! –Celebró Courtney, tras indicarle a su dragón que esquivara un Lanzallamas y atacara con Pulso Dragón. –Pero ahora vendrán a arruinar la diversión… ¡Es el momento de dejar de jugar, tenemos que vencer a Groudon!

No hubo necesidad de que le respondiera. Keldeo recibió un poderoso Puño Trueno que casi lo paraliza, aunque si lo aturdió lo suficiente para quedar a la merced del Pokémon legendario. Pero Courtney no permitió que fuera derrotado; le indicó a su propio legendario que atacara con Bola Neblina, acabando totalmente con el ataque especial del Pokémon Continente e impidiéndole atacar. "¡Surf!", gritamos ambos, y las olas causadas por nuestros Pokémon subyugaron al debilitado Groudon; aun así, no estaba derrotado.

–¡Va a atacar, Latias cúbrelo! –El enfurecido Pokémon Continente atacó escupiendo una peligrosísima cantidad de lava, tanta que de no haber sido porque Courtney pidió a su Pokémon que se interpusiera, Keldeo habría sido derrotado. Latias desapareció debajo del magma, y me vi en la obligación moral de pedir a Keldeo que la rescatara; usando Viento Helado y Espada Santa, descubrió el cuerpo de un quemado y debilitado Latias, que ya no era capaz de moverse. Courtney la regresó con su típica frialdad psicopática, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

–¡Su sacrificio no será en vano! –"¡Keldeo, usa Hidrobomba!", al no hacer falta más coordinación en equipo, regresé a la ordenes mentales.

Keldeo esquivó otro Filo del Abismo, que Groudon había lanzado aprovechando que él rescataba a su aliada, y se preparó para atacar. Mientras que desde debajo de sus patas traseras lanzaba dos eficaces torrentes de agua, como si estuviera lanzando una patada, Groudon golpeó el suelo provocando un Terremoto debilitado y desesperado. Las fisuras y los escombros dañaron a Keldeo, al punto en que este cayó de costado, pero la Hidrobomba golpeó a Groudon en el pecho, lanzándolo al mar. Una humareda evaporó parte del agua, pero entonces el vapor dejó de salir; después de eso, Groudon simplemente desapareció…

–¿Crees que esté muerto? –Preguntó curiosa la chica.

–Lo dudo, probablemente perdió su estado Primigenio y regresó a la tierra a través de uno de sus volcanes submarinos. –Courtney estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, así que no dijo nada más. Yo tardé unos largos segundos en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hice grité una felicitación a mi enorgullecido y alagado Pokémon; ¡finalmente habíamos vencido a un legendario! ¡Habíamos detenido lo que parecía el inevitable fin del Mundo Pokémon!

Serena y los demás nos alcanzaron al poco tiempo, y las celebraciones no tardaron en comenzar. Todos vitorearon el tiempo que tardamos en regresar al submarino; no hablamos de nada de lo ocurrido durante la aparición de los legendarios, pues nos enfocamos en elogiar nuestra victoria y mencionar los puntos fuertes de cada uno, sobre todo la evolución del Pokémon de mi novia. Dentro del submarino, la mayoría, sorprendentemente incluida Courtney, corrieron para sanar a sus Pokémon, ni Serena, ni Zinnia ni yo lo consideramos necesario. No habría encontrado el valor de decirlo, pero consideraba que Courtney había peleado de maravilla, y en el fondo coincidía con ella respecto a que éramos compatibles, al menos en combate.

Mientras estuvimos solos, pues Zinnia no tardó en irse, prometiendo explicarse más tarde, Serena se dedicó a reprenderme por haber escapado, pero ella terminó aceptando que había sido lo mejor, y que admiraba que yo lo hubiera hecho, inclusive aceptó que ellos también desobedecieron al final las ordenes de la base central. Sawyer, que acababa de entrar a la misma habitación en la que nos hallábamos, con May al lado, reaccionó ante el comentario, mostrando su Pokénav.

–Acabo de comunicarme con el resto del equipo, todos están bien. Al parecer se quedaron ayudando a los líderes de gimnasio a medio camino, parecer ser que la situación allá sigue muy mal debido a las secuelas.

–Eso me recuerda, ¿qué pasó con Joseph, Ash? Recuerdo que él dijo que vendría a ayudarlos a Sawyer a ti. Y los demás aseguran no haberlo visto desde que partió. –Cuestionó May, ante lo dicho por el peliverde. Pronto, una mirada de urgencia apareció en mis tres compañeros; Serena, que estaba empezando a prever lo sucedido ante mi silencio, insistió.

–Ash… ¿dónde está Joseph?


	32. Nuevo Amanecer

**Nuevo Amanecer**

* * *

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad u ocultarla? La respuesta lógica siempre es la primera, pero no por eso es más fácil aceptarla. Hablar de la muerte de Joseph sería equivalente a aceptar mis errores, a aceptar que me equivoqué, a aceptar que Rayquaza tenía razón… ¿En verdad soy malvado? ¿Por qué no me sentía del todo mal por la muerte de Joseph? Claro, su muerte no me alegraba, y en el instante que sucedió, realmente me sentí mal, pero ahora esa sensación se había diluido, y todo el odio que cargaba hacia él había regresado. Hablar de la muerte de Joseph significaba aceptar que tuve que ser salvado, y significaba aceptar que aún con el aura no soy tan poderoso como quisiera.

¿Por qué estaba pensando tan egoístamente? Sabía que eso debía ser lo de menos, sabía que el impacto de su muerte en mis compañeros, en Serena, sería bastante grande, ellos estarían devastados hasta cierto punto… Pero eso no me preocupaba tanto como deseaba que lo hiciera. Quería poder poner una cara afligida, para de esa forma comenzar a relatar lo terrible que fue su muerte y el como con ella Joseph me salvó, pero temía sentirme débil al hacerlo, temía sentir que el poder que había reunido durante muestra estancia en Hoenn se desvaneciera. ¿De dónde salieron esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué me siento tan poco empático? ¿Será que Rayquaza tenía razón?

Rayquaza… Hubiera deseado poder hablar más con él, pero cuando ya habíamos derrotado a Groudon no había señales de él. El legendario se había desvanecido, así como lo hicieron sus enemigos. Pero ese no era el final, claro que no, aún contaba con lo que tuviera que decir Zinnia, y estaba seguro que con esa información podría relocalizar al legendario del cielo; al fin y al cabo, yo era tan digno de verlo como lo era ella. Sin mí, Rayquaza no habría mega-evolucionado, sin mí, el mundo habría sido condenado… Y, aun así, me sentía minimizado por la muerte de Joseph; todo porque él necesitaba redimirse. ¿Y yo qué?, me pregunto yo. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a decidir sobre mi vida?

De nuevo estaba siendo egoísta, antipático, engreído… Adjetivos que nunca había sido, al menos no de tal manera. ¿Acaso estuvo mal desear demostrar mi valía? ¿Acaso el haberme cansado del maltrato de mi madre era altanería? No, el mundo fue injusto conmigo, y yo intenté lidiar con ello, sufrí por años y al intentar levantarme caí en desgracia, años después toqué fondo, pero encontré un impulso que me regresó la vitalidad. ¿Acaso está mal que quiera ser tratado como lo merezco? Sería dado de menos por culpa de Joseph, me convertiría en la víctima, y de paso dañaría a mi novia y amigos. Por eso me hallaba tan renuente a hablar, no estaba dispuesto a revelar la verdad…

–Ash, por favor, necesitamos saber la verdad… –Pero negarme a ella siempre me resultaba imposible.

¿Después de todo el dolor que sentí por ella? La respuesta era obvia, pues, aunque fue su ausencia la que mató por dentro a lo largo de los años que viajé en solitario, también fue su recuerdo cálido el que me llevó hasta lo más alto. Mi título como Campeón de Kalos nunca fue más que un sueño cargado de falsedad, pero aun así de no haber sido por Serena no habría exprimido mi talento de la misma forma. Por años desperdicié lo que tenía y lo que construí como alumno del viejo Oak, y por ello mismo me sentía tan indispuesto a revelar los frutos de mi propia debilidad; pero por ella ya había hecho cosas peores…

Levanté la mirada, la cual había mantenido gacha desde que el nombre de Joseph salió a la luz, y me enfoqué en quienes tenía al frente. May continuaba al lado de Sawyer, y estaba cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, con lágrimas amenazando con salir; el peliverde no parecía que fuera a llorar, pero sí se notaba anonadado. Y por último estaba Serena, ella estaba a solo centímetros de mí, y las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo sus mejillas formando dos pequeños arroyos. Aún no lo había dicho, pero la verdad estaba tan clara como el diamante. Entonces suspiré pesadamente y dije lo que me resistía a admitir.

–Joseph murió, me empujó para evitar que un ataque de Groudon me golpeara, pero en cambio él lo recibió… Según palabras suyas, esa era su redención por los errores que cometió durante la misión. –Muchos aseguran que al decir la verdad sienten un peso caer de sus hombros; si es ese es el caso, ¿por qué yo sentía como si hubiera sido todo lo contrario? La verdad resultó el catalizador de lo inevitable; May comenzó a sollozar, y Sawyer, que estaba a su lado, estaba demasiado abstraído como para consolarla; Serena estaba paralizada, sus músculos parecían haberse vuelto en su contra y sus ojos no hacían más que liberar el resto de su húmeda carga. –Serena, yo…

No pude seguir hablando, pues ella se abalanzó hacia mí y me apretujó con sus dos brazos; estaba sucediendo lo que temía, ahora yo era la víctima ahí. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Probablemente sí. En el fondo sabía que Serena no solo me estaba abrazando porque que casi muriera, también lo hacía pues necesitaba el consuelo y creía que yo también lo necesita; a fin de cuentas, un "amigo" de ambos había muerto. "Te lo dije, te lo supliqué… Que no fueras tan imprudente… ¡Mierda, Ash!"; la escuché murmurar contra mi ropa, entre furiosa y melancólica. Serena no me lo diría, pero yo sentía que, en parte, ella me culpaba por la muerte de Joseph; ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Podía usar el aura y confirmar mis sospechas, pero no me sentía de humor; la verdad no me atraía de momento, prefería seguir dentro de mi ilusión, fuera para bien o para mal.

–¿Ash, que pasó con él? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? –A decir verdad, no esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Qué debía decir? Que simplemente decidí dejarlo ahí, en medio de la isla que probablemente sería consumida por el magma. El deseo de mentir volvió a abrumarme, pero nuevamente su mirada entristecida bastó para doblegarme. Soy débil, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido; le dije la verdad, al menos lo que me sentía capaz de decir, así que dejé fuera lo que sentía y pensaba.

–Pero Ash, ¿por qué no lo trajiste? Por lo que escuché, aún tenías opciones. Podías haberlo subido contigo sobre Togekiss, o pudiste colocarlo sobre Metagross. –Serena se mostraba lastimada por la verdad, pero la que se atrevió a confrontarme por ello fue May, que parecía estar muy molesta a pesar de no llevarse del todo bien con Joseph. ¿Acaso yo era el único que estaba siendo tan frío ante su muerte? ¿Acaso eso significaba que yo en verdad era malo?

–Déjalo, May. La situación no daba para pensar mucho las cosas. No sé qué pasó por la mente de Ash en el momento que decidió dejarlo, pero estoy seguro que no fue con mala intención. Tal vez, fuera lo que decidiera al final, eso le permitió estar aquí y ahora. –Ante la defensa de Sawyer, no podía sentirme más agradecido; claro, él no sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, y así era mejor. Gracias al "abogado de Giratina", la mirada hostil de May se relajó, e incluso Serena parecía menos resentida; al final, el peliverde era el único que de verdad no me hacía cargar con nada. "No era mi responsabilidad, y él lo sabe… No por nada aceptamos las consecuencias e hicimos el juramento. Todos sabíamos que podíamos morir al aceptar la misión". Nuevamente, ¿estaba siendo demasiado frío?

–Chicos, ya estoy preparada para decirles todo lo que… ¿Interrumpo algo? –Zinnia, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo en seco ante la deprimente escena.

–No es nada, solo que las malas noticias no se acaban a pesar de que todo terminó, eso es todo… –Aclaró May, restregándose los ojos.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó Zinnia, que al parecer cargaba con gran parte de la culpa, a pesar de sus convicciones a la hora de traer de regreso a Rayquaza. Sawyer y May le aseguraron que no hacía falta, y Serena se retorció aun entre mis brazos, murmurando algo inentendible que parecía un "No es tu culpa", que no estaba seguro de que solo estuviera dirigido a la pelinegra. Zinnia recuperó su sonrisa imperturbable y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mirándonos a los cuatro en silencio.

–Entonces… ¿nos dirás todo? –Preguntó Sawyer, cuando se cansó de esperar a que Zinnia comenzara a hablar.

–Sí, solo estaba aclarando las ideas… Bueno, se merecen saber la verdad, así que se las daré. –Respiró hondo y comenzó el relato. –Estoy segura de que todos lo saben, pero aun así lo diré: el mundo humano se ha separado del mundo Pokémon. Los lazos que antes eran normales han desaparecido, y ahora las batallas solo se dan por codicia y deseos de fama. En un mundo así, incluso el Clan Meteoro fue afectado, perdimos cualquier contacto con Rayquaza y su favor. Como ya había comentado, mi abuela fue la última que logró encontrarse con él en el Pilar Celeste, desde entonces nos ha abandonado. Por ello ya no había guardas resguardando la ubicación del Monte Pyre; pues todos nos hemos alejado de los Pokémon. Los ancianos del Clan estaban convencidos de que solo el regreso de Kyogre y Groudon lo atraería, así que se me fue confiada esa tarea, pues soy la Cronista del clan. Muchos se alzaron en contra, pues no hacía mucho que tomé el puesto, y dudaban de mi experiencia, pero debía demostrarles que estaban equivocados, tenía que ser tan buena como… ella. No todo salió como esperaba, pero aun así pude salir adelante, y por suerte todo salió como debía. Ahora que logré enlazarme con él, cuento con que nos acepte de nuevo y nos digne con su regreso al Pilar Celeste.

–Hmm… Puede que resulte una pregunta muy personal, y si es el caso entonces puedes no responder. Pero cuando dices que tenías que ser tan buena como "ella", ¿a quién te refieres? –Interrumpió May, con clara curiosidad. A decir verdad, ya había escuchado a Zinnia referirse a una "ella" en un par de ocasiones, pero había decido reservarme las dudas; como era de esperarse, la pelinegra se tensó ante la pregunta. –Lo siento, no quería…

–No, está bien. Yo les dije que les revelaría la verdad, así que lo haré… Aster era su nombre; uno que carga un gran peso simbólico. –La chica se notaba muy melancólica y se le hacía difícil hablar. –Ella era mi gran amiga, confidente y guía, la anterior cronista del Clan Meteoro. Se suponía que ella sería quien recuperaría el favor de Rayquaza, lastimosamente murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El suceso fue muy duro para el clan entero, pero sobre todo para mí; por eso decidí postularme como su sucesora, para así poder cumplir su sueño: el de reavivar los lazos entre la humanidad y la naturaleza. ¿Saben?, desde años acá nuestra aldea ha sido fuertemente afectada por el avance de tecnología, los podridos ideales actuales y la codicia de los hombres que ambicionan el poder. Muchos nos abandonaron, buscando un mundo que la Cascadas Meteoro jamás no darían. La pérdida de Aster causó que muchos perdieran la esperanza; por eso yo necesitaba ser como ella, o incluso mejor… Además de eso, Aster fue el nombre de mi Pokémon inicial, un Whismur; la nombré así honor a mi amiga. Aunque a ella también la perdí; me la quitó esta maldita sociedad. Fue ese día que perdí a mi amada Pokémon que supe que las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía; de no haber sido por esos malditos sujetos de negro. –Al escucharla decir eso, no pude evitar pensar en Burn Ship, estaba seguro de que habían sido ellos antes de empezar sus cacerías públicas. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Pues mi aura me lo decía. –En fin, lo siento por extenderme tanto, pero creo que necesitaba desahogarme. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

–¿Te unirías a Ion? –Pregunté de improvisto, atrayendo solo miradas de sorpresa. Como parecía que debía explicarme, decidí hacerlo. –Sé que ahora debes reunirte con Rayquaza, pero podríamos serte de ayuda; yo podría subir contigo al Pilar Celeste y…

–Gracias, pero no, lo siento. –Negó Zinnia, interrumpiéndome. –Esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola, como la Cronista del Clan Meteoro y como sucesora de Aster. –Dado que era obvio que no la convencería, decidí no insistir. Quería ver a Rayquaza, sabía que lo merecía, pero dada la situación encontraría otra forma de hacerlo. –¡Cierto, aun no les explico lo más importante! –Señaló ella de sobresalto. –Estoy segura que todos se preguntan por qué llegué tan lejos para recuperar el favor de Rayquaza. –Todos asentimos. –Bueno, antes de perder el favor de los cielos, nosotros recibíamos señales a través de los sueños directamente de Rayquaza. –Al escuchar eso, el efecto del aura se me vino a la mente de inmediato, además de mi conversación con el legendario. –Antes de que la sociedad se corrompiera y perdiéramos los lazos con los Pokémon y la naturaleza, fuimos advertidos de un gran cataclismo, uno capaz de acabar con toda la vida en el planeta; la llegada de un meteorito. –Tal afirmación se ganó varios jadeos de sorpresa y terror.

–¿Un meteorito? ¿Cuándo? –Cuestionó, claramente tenso, el peliverde.

–A eso iba… Al revelárnoslo, Rayquaza no dio detalles, solo nos indicó en que parte del firmamento buscar. Durante generaciones, nuestro clan usó su amplio conocimiento en astronomía para intentar localizar el asteroide, y la búsqueda fue infructífera hasta hace unos años. Una vez fue divisado el asteroide, los estudiosos determinaron cuando llegaría; su fecha aproximada de llegada se encuentra entre principios del año que viene y mediados del mismo. –Entre más hablaba, más helado se apreciaba el ambiente. –Por eso Aster debía partir en búsqueda de Rayquaza, y estoy segura que de no haber sido por el suceso que acabó con su vida, ella lo habría logrado en la mitad de tiempo que yo y sin la necesidad de despertar a los legendarios. Pero eso ya no importa, pues finalmente estoy segura de que Rayquaza me escuchará y aceptará destruir el meteorito con mi ayuda; lastimosamente, el precio ha sido demasiado alto.

Después de escucharla, tardamos un tiempo en procesar la información; el panorama a futuro no era precisamente prometedor. No es que dude de Zinnia, pero después de haber escuchado lo dicho por Rayquaza, sospecho que él no le obedecerá a ella... No quería parecer arrogante asegurando algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro, que él solo me escucharía a mí, así que decidí dejar que Zinnia se encargara. Por ello, cuando concretamos con el resto del grupo reunirnos en lo que había quedado de la base, me acerqué a ella y le mencioné que accediera a mí en caso de que necesitara de ayuda.

Con Courtney extrañamente cooperativa, que sobrevolaba la devastada región sobre su legendario manteniéndose cerca de Serena y de mí, por órdenes mías, arribamos a Slateport a eso de las once de la mañana. Habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver un nuevo amanecer, pero la sensación que nos rodeaba definitivamente no era de victoria. Al reunirnos con los demás no escasearon las lágrimas y los abrazos, menos aun cuando revelé lo ocurrido con Joseph. Fueron momentos duros, pues todo dentro de la base estaba empapado y estropeado, y gran parte de la ciudad seguía bajo el agua, las inundaciones lo habían devastado todo.

Por ahí de las dos de la tarde Brock logró contactar con la base principal; y cabe resaltar que no se apreciaban contentos, no cuando se enteraron de todos los detalles del estado de Hoenn, y menos cuando les hablamos de la muerte de nuestro compañero y líder de grupo. Al menos habíamos cumplido con la misión y eso era algo; así que no tardaron en confirmar que la aeronave ya había sido enviada hacia nuestra ubicación. Cuando esta llegó, ya estaba por comenzar a atardecer, y no nos habíamos movido del área para evitar encontrarnos con la policía que aún nos buscaba.

–¿No deberíamos apresarla con algo? –Inquirió Brock, al momento en que todos subíamos al vehículo de cuatro hélices, señalando a Courtney. Volteé hacia la chica de cordura dudosa, y esta meneó su mano como un saludo y me sonrió.

–No, no hará falta. –No había intentado nada raro durante el tiempo de espera, y confiaba en que no lo hiciera durante el vuelo; a decir verdad, no podía negar que me agradaba contar con su fidelidad. "Al menos ella si valora quien soy… Ella y Serena son las únicas que saben apreciarme como persona. ¿Pero qué es mejor? ¿Lealtad o amor?".

El vehículo militar despegó, y fue en ese momento que realmente me detuve a apreciar lo sucedido con la región. Lo que antes había sido un área rebosante de mar, ahora se asemejaba a un desierto, y lo que antes era la región de Hoenn, ahora estaba inundada completamente, nada se había salvado. "Zinnia, el precio en verdad fue demasiado alto…". A pesar de que abandonamos el área concerniente a Hoenn relativamente rápido, los efectos de la presencia de Groudon y Kyogre persistieron, y más temprano que tarde lo comprendí: todo el mundo había sufrido por el regreso de sus moldeadores. El viaje sería largo y el Sol ya se había ocultado por completo, así que me di el lujo de recostarme contra el cuerpo de Serena, que tenía su cabeza colocada en mi hombro y se hallaba profundamente dormida, y de acompañarla al mundo de Cresselia. Finalmente podría descansar…

–Los hemos citado aquí pues debemos discutir su desempeño durante la Misión Geyser.

Lastimosamente me había equivocado; apenas llegamos a Unova, que, por el cambio de zona horaria, fue al medio día, nos citaron a una reunión con el jodido Comité de Ion. A Courtney se la llevaron las celdas, a la vez que le decomisaban sus Pokémon, y esta se mantuvo calmada a pesar de que claramente estaba disgustada. Me despedí de la chica, agradeciéndole por su ayuda, y seguí a los demás hasta el gran salón ubicado en el área más alta del castillo subterráneo. Justo en ese momento nos hallábamos frente a una mujer de semblante estricto; sus ojos se movían en cortos intervalos de nuestras caras a los papeles en sus manos, y viceversa. Quien habló a continuación fue un anciano que no me costó reconocer, Lot Ruga, un antiguo miembro de los Siete Sabios del Team Plasma.

–… A pesar de haber logrado su objetivo, el resultado está manchado por sus errores. Permitieron que los Legendarios de Clima entraran en combate y eso ha afectado enormemente el balance ecológico del planeta. Aún no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para estimarlo, pero sabemos que lo sucedido afectó terriblemente a muchas poblaciones de Pokémon, sobre todo las de Hoenn. También estimamos que lo sucedido a los océanos causó o causará la extinción de Manaphy, el rey de los mares, y Phione. Y eso con los mínimos estudios que hemos realizado en este corto periodo de tiempo. Además, fallaron en recolectar los orbes, por ello Colress se haya sumamente molesto…

–Para ser sincero, no me importa un carajo lo que ese científico sin escrúpulos o ustedes opinen. –Afirmé molesto, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. –Si no hubiera sido porque Inteligencia nos impidió seguir con la misión, habría llegado a la base del Team Geyser con mejor tiempo y habría detenido sus planes. Pero ustedes permitieron que esos imbéciles nos retrasaran, así que no nos echen la culpa; al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por nuestro trabajo el mundo entero habría cesado de existir.

–Puede que tengas razón, Ash. –Aceptó N, que se había mantenido en silencio. –Pero debes comprender que Inteligencia tomó la decisión que creyó adecuada.

–Pues nosotros hicimos lo mismo. –Contrataque, igual de molesto. Antes de que siguiera hablando, pues el resto parecía intimidado por el comité, la mujer me lo impidió.

–Ash Ketchum. Antiguo Campeón de Kalos y miembro de Ion desde hace poco más de dos meses. Tú viste morir a tu líder, ¿no es así? –El tema era delicado, así que todos en Unova lo habían evitado; por ello me llamó la atención que ella lo hubiera tratado, así que asentí sin replicar nada. –Lo sucedido con el agente Joseph Yūrei es una lástima, pero el equipo de elite X no puede permanecer así… Debido a tus logros conseguidos durante la Misión Geyser, y tu alto nivel de experiencia, hemos decidido asignarte como el líder del equipo de elite X. Además, serán trasferidos dos agentes; la señorita Dawn Berlitz y el señor Sawyer Shōta… –El nombramiento fue inmediato, así que no tuve tiempo para negarme, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo; ser el líder me permitía proteger a Serena de la forma que Joseph nunca lo hizo. Dawn y Sawyer aceptaron en silencio, probablemente acostumbrados a tales movimientos, pues el mismo Sawyer ya había variado de equipo bastantes veces, así como May.

–Cabe señalar que, a pesar de lo logrado, su desempeño general no ha sido el mejor. Por eso el equipo de elite A y el equipo de elite X serán asignados a una misión de limpieza en Alola. Ahora que nuestros investigadores han regresado, hemos determinado que el nivel de amenaza del Team Skull es lo suficientemente alto como para actuar sin demora. Allá la agente Iris Airisu y el agente Cilan Dento serán reasignados al equipo de elite A. –Brock, el líder de dicho equipo, aceptó rápidamente lo dicho por Ruga. Generalmente los equipos de elite cuentan con un nombre otorgado por su líder, pero ante el comité todos se encuentran calificados por letras o números. El resto de la reunión consistió en los detalles referentes a la misión en Alola, algo que no me agradaba, también documentación y burocracia, y además a Sawyer se le comunicó que sucedería con el equipo que antes lideraba; después de una hora finalmente terminamos. –… Eso ha sido todo, pueden retirarse.

"Primero Hoenn y ahora Alola, pereciera que están en mi contra"; pensé molesto, al salir del salón. En ese momento todos nos dividimos, y cada quien tomó su propio rumbo; escuché a Dawn mencionar que iría donde Gary, lo que me puso de mal humor solo por recordarlo. Caminé con Serena de la mano a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del castillo, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba que fuera ambiente de trabajo, habíamos pasado por demasiado como para pensar en eso.

No habíamos decidido a donde ir, así que pensé en ir a donde la enfermera para ver su podía decirme algo sobre la voz en mi cabeza, pero en ese momento nos topamos con dos personas terroríficamente familiares. Eran un sujeto alto con pelo azul y una chica con pelo rojo; Alain y Mairin, la chica que lo venció y no aceptó el título. "¿Ellos…? Mierda, había olvidado que pareciera que Ion solo se dedica a reclutar a mis conocidos". Los cuatro nos paralizamos ante el encuentro, probablemente todos por distintas razones.

–Serena… yo… –Alain fue el primero en intentar decir algo, pero al final, si acaso, terminó murmurando. No sabía que hacer, pero al voltear hacia la pelimiel y observar su mirada, supe que ella ya había superado su temor hacia él y necesitaba hablar las cosas; y seguramente no solo con él, sino que además la chica, que había sido su amiga según lo que recordaba que Serena me contó.

–Serena… yo debo hacer algo, así que los dejaré para que se pongan al día. –"Ella es una chica fuerte", interioricé. Serena parecía dispuesta a insistir en acompañarme, así que tuve que impedírselo. –No hace falta que me acompañes, no es nada importante.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera impedírmelo, seguí mi camino. No solo había decido irme para darle espacio a Serena y las personas de su pasado, sino que además prefería tratar el tema de la voz y mi cordura a solas con la enfermera. Aunque dejarla con Alain no me agradaba demasiado, e incluso me hacía sentir los celos brotar en mi interior, decidí que debía confiar en ella… Con eso en mente, no tardé en llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a la enfermería. Al entrar, mi atención se dirigió automáticamente a un televisor que estaba encendido en el canal de noticias.

–"… Hoenn se halla en estado crítico, Kanto y Johto están sufriendo terribles sequías, un Huracán está asolando el área sur de Unova… –Al escuchar eso, comprendí la razón de las inusuales turbulencias que habíamos sufrido al ingresar a la región. –… Tsunamis están llegando a las costas de Alola y se han contabilizado una enorme aparición de tronados en Kalos. Todo lo anteriormente citado fue producto del despertar de dos Pokémon legendarios. Dicho eso, ¿cómo pueden ser los Pokémon seguros para la humanidad? ¿Cómo sabemos que lo ocurrido en Hoenn no podría repetirse? La respuesta es clara, debemos empezar a controlar la población de esas bestias, debemos tener mayor control sobre los legendarios y los demás Pokémon salvajes. ¡Es hora de hacer la cacería de Pokémon un bien cívico! ¡Y todo sea por el futuro de la humanidad!". Estas fueron las palabras del presidente de la Organización de Regiones Unidas, que dio a nuestra reportera durante a la rueda de prensa esta mañana en…

–¡Qué terrible! Todo esto ha sido una total pesadilla para personas y Pokémon, y ahora van y les cargan toda la culpa. –Murmuró la enfermera, apagando el televisor. "Algo que convenientemente le sirve a Burn Ship", pensé, dudoso. Al parecer la chica no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que cuando la saludé, ésta se sobresaltó. Al preguntarme que hacía ahí, fui franco y le expliqué lo sucedido con la voz y su relación con el aura, además le hablé de como ésta simplemente desapareció después de hacer un "trato" y como me sentía ligeramente extraño después de ello. –No soy psicóloga, pero se lo suficiente de tu caso, sobre todo con lo que expusiste al ingresar a Ion sobre el maltrato que recibiste y como estuviste solo por años, y con eso creo que puedo darte un aproximado de que podría ser lo que te ocurre.

–¿Y qué sería eso, enfermera? –Inquirí ansioso. No había disfrutado de la ocasión que me insistieron en revelar parte de mi pasado, así que me satisfacía que al menos sirviera de algo.

–Insisto, solo es un aproximado, así que no debes tomarlo como un diagnostico serio. –La chica hizo una pausa, así que insistí. –Creo que podrías padecer de TIDP.

–¿TIDP? –Cuestioné extrañado.

–Trastorno de identidad disociativo de personalidad; en otras palabras, trastorno de personalidad múltiple. No es una enfermedad común, pero suele darse cuando una persona pasa por extensas situaciones traumáticas que lo llevan a "recurrir" a una personalidad alternativa. Tu caso no parece ser muy grave, y por lo que dices se ha aplacado, pero eso también puede ser que se deba a tu aura. Nunca se ha dado un caso donde ambos se mezclen, así que la medicina no pude decir nada al respecto; por eso me gustaría que me reportaras sobre tu estado entre cada misión, para yo poder enviar informes a un colega que es psicólogo en Kalos. Lo que más temo es que al mezclarse, debido a aura, una de las personalidades intente sobreponerse a la otra y te lleve a esos extraños cambios de personalidad que mencionaste. Además… –Ya no era capaz de escucharla, me hallaba helado, estancado sobre el suelo, incapaz de razonar; me sentía solo y a la vez rodeado, era una sensación claustrofóbica. "¿Estoy enfermo? ¿Estoy loco? ¿Por eso Courtney me trata como lo hace? ¿Por eso Rayquaza me dijo lo que me dijo?"; me estaba sintiendo mal, con ganas de vomitar. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

–Enfermera, ¿podría no hablar de esto con nadie? –Cuestioné, interrumpiéndola.

–Hmm… Bueno, además de mi colega, creo que los miembros del comité querrán…

–¡A nadie! –Grité, asustándola. –Limítese a confirmar o rechazar su teoría con su colega, pero nada más, por favor. –Ante el cambio de tono, de violento a suplicante, sentía que solo le daba más razones a la chica para que me delatara ante el comité. La enfermera me observó por unos instantes antes de suspirar, tensa.

–Tú salvaste al mundo; todos saben lo que hiciste para controlar a Rayquaza y hacerlo mega-evolucionar. –Afirmó ella, recordándome el reporte que entregó Brock a Inteligencia al momento que logramos establecer comunicación; a petición mía, decidimos omitir el asunto del meteorito al resto, así que nadie sabía más sobre lo sucedido después de la derrota de Groudon y Kyogre. –… Creo que guardar silencio sería lo menos que podría hacer por ti; pero si necesito que no olvides venir entre cada misión o cuando sientas que algo anda mal.

–Lo haré… Gracias. –Ella me sonrió, aún tensa, y yo decidí salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Poco después me reuní con Serena, que me estaba buscando, sola, y le mentí diciendo que solo estaba en una cita de salud rutinaria; no me agradó hacerlo, pero pensar que estaba enfermo me hacía sentir más débil aún que con lo sucedido con Joseph. Ella me habló de como lo acaecido con Mairin afectó mucho Alain, causándole pensara las cosas, y que por eso él abandonó su título; al parecer el chico decidió seguir a la pelirroja, que se unió a Ion poco antes de enfrentarse a él, y también ingresó a la organización.

Después de ese día, pasó una semana, y yo había vuelto a la rutina de entrenamiento como nunca antes; me estaba esforzando al máximo por aumentar mi nivel y el de mis Pokémon. Durante ese tiempo, para mi alegría, Serena y Alain no interactuaron mucho, pero Mairin sí nos acompañó en más de una ocasión, cosa que no me desagradaba del todo, pues me llevaba bien con ella. Además de eso, no hubo demasiado que hacer; no hablé con nadie fuera de mi nuevo grupo además de Mairin, así que estuve relativamente aislado de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos de vuelta en la nave, y para empeorar las cosas, nuestro destino era la segunda región maldita, Alola; realmente este era un castigo que podía llegar a lamentar.


	33. Blanca como la Arena de Alola

**Blanca como la Arena de Alola**

* * *

Alola, la región de las playas, las montañas, los desiertos, las junglas, los volcanes, y básicamente cualquier microclima o relieve que se pueda nombrar; definitivamente un paraíso para muchos. Pero yo no estoy incluido, ni de cerca, en esa lista. Hubo una vez, hace muchos años, cuando abandoné Hoenn con la esperanza de encontrar lo que me faltaba en Alola. En ese entonces, la región no poseía liga propia, ni siquiera estaba incluida en la Organización de Regiones Unidas, era un paraíso cuasi-virgen, solo añorado por aquellos con un gran deseo de aventura o aquellos que buscaban realizar un turismo trascendental.

Entonces, ¿qué podía querer yo, un chico que estaba lidiando con el nuevo muro que se alzaba entre su "sueño", lo que serían las nuevas reglas impuestas por la renovada Liga Pokémon, en una región como esa? Bueno, para empezar, deseaba escapar de lo antes mencionado. No hace mucho me había hallado a mi mismo encarcelado en Hoenn, por culpa de la Gran Crisis, viviendo en la peor de las miserias. Y fue hasta que Goodshow renovó la liga, que pude volver a hacer lo único que podía para ganarme la vida. Por suerte, la base de datos de la antigua asociación que manejaba la Liga, no se perdió en el periodo de crisis, y pude mantener la licencia de entrenador profesional que el viejo Oak me había entregado.

Terminé el desafío de los gimnasios, descubriendo, para mi sorpresa, que la mayoría de líderes habían mantenido su puesto a pesar del largo periodo de pausa. Con ellos descubrí que las cosas no serían las mismas, y que mi antiguo estilo de entrenamiento se estaba volviendo obsoleto. Pero no fue hasta que llegué a la liga, que realmente lo entendí; la dura derrota solo bastó para recordarme que siempre había sido un perdedor, y que eso no iba a cambiar. Si había perdido contra ese sujeto del fedora, en las semifinales de la Conferencia de la Liga Indigo, estando en mi mejor estado de forma, ¿entonces como se suponía que no sería derrotado ahora que no valía nada?

Con eso en mente, decidí que no me sentía capaz de seguir escapando usando mi antiguo sueño como excusa. Mi débil yo estaba cansado, demasiado, a decir verdad. Había demostrado que las dolorosas palabras de mi madre eran verdaderas, perdiendo en la conferencia de Kanto. En Johto me di cuenta que ya no era capaz de combatir como lo hacía antes, había perdido la confianza, y las estrategias que formulaba eran mediocres, después de todo, en Kanto lo había perdido todo, y estaba cayendo en una dolorosa depresión; para empeorar mi situación, poco después conocí el oscuro mundo de las drogas.

Aún recuerdo que, al llegar a la Conferencia Plateada, mucha gente esperaba grandes cosas de mí por lo ocurrido en la Meseta Añil; pero después de una humillante derrota en las primeras etapas de la eliminatoria, la gente se olvidó de mí. Deprimido y hundido en las drogas, escapé en dirección a Hoenn, donde intenté reformarme; pero llegó la crisis, el cambio de gestión en la Liga Pokémon, y pronto me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos de llegar al fondo del abismo en el que caí el día que nací.

"¿Aún no he tocado fondo?"; recuerdo que me hice muchas veces esa pregunta. Por eso decidí escapar a Alola, pues ahí no había gimnasios que vencer, ni conferencias de liga que perder. Al principio solo me dediqué a llenar los espacios vacíos en mi equipo Pokémon; ya solo quedaban tres, pues Pikachu, Larvitar y Beldum ahora era mis acompañantes permanentes. No pensaba volver pronto a los combates, pero al menos teniendo más Pokémon dejaría de sentirme tan solo.

Fue un día de esos, en los que aprovechaba los primeros rayos del Sol para salir a dar una caminata, que me encontré con _ella_. Después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, me había deslizado hasta el ámbito de la insociabilidad; sentía que ahora todos me veían como mi madre lo hacía, y por eso eventualmente todos me traicionaban o me daban la espalda. Por ello, mi primera reacción al verla, recostada sobre la arena de la solitaria playa, fue dar media vuelta y alejarme por donde había venido. Pero Pikachu, que había estado caminado a mi lado, se dio cuenta de algo que yo no; la chica no estaba simplemente acostada observando el amanecer, como yo creía.

El roedor se alejó de mi lado y esprintó hasta que estuvo al lado de ella; desesperado, el pequeño Pokémon, siempre benevolente desde que era Pichu, empezó a sacudir su cuerpo y llamarme. Yo maldije al aire, fastidiado por la situación, y me acerqué a ambos; al estar a menos de cinco metros de distancia, pude comprobar que la chica no estaba consciente. Su cuerpo, blanco como la arena sobre la que reposaba, cubierto por un vestido aún más blanco, estaba empapado. Su pelo, de un rubio tan claro que podía confundirse con un rasgo de albinismo, estaba arremolinado y cubierto de arena.

Podía ser un asocial, pero aún era humano. Sentí una punzada de temor al percatarme de que la chica, que era hermosa como un maldito ángel, no respiraba. Hice a un lado a Pikachu y coloqué dos de mis dedos en su cuello, no sentí nada. Luego tomé su muñeca, y era como si estuviera tocando un casquete de hielo. La pobre chica estaba tan helada, que llegué a pensar que no había posibilidad de que siguiera viva, pero un viejo instinto me impidió rendirme, no lo haría. Abriendo ligeramente el escote de su vestido, apenas descubriendo su sostén, también blanco, empecé a realizar presionar por pulsos, en lo que era un deprimente intento de RCP. Tras varios segundos, pude notar que no sucedía nada…

Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar mis ojos; no la conocía, ¿entonces por qué estaba llorando por ella? Al percatarme del dolor que me provocaba su posible muerte, no pude evitar compararla conmigo durante el tiempo de la Gran Crisis; al igual que ella, naufragué y sufrí mucho, yo también estuve por morir ahogado en más de una ocasión. "¡No lo permitiré, no dejaré que ella muera! Sí puedo usar mi perdida determinación para salvar a una sola persona de sufrir lo que mismo yo, entonces me daré por satisfecho", recuerdo haber gritado eso. Miré a Pikachu, que tenía una expresión de melancolía, y le pedí que lanzara un moderado Atactrueno a la chica; él me miró dudoso, pero mi expresión determinada, que probablemente tenía años de no ver, bastó para convencerlo.

Ese día, ese mismo día, pude ver retazos de lo que alguna vez fui; después de alrededor de tres años, volvía a sentirme el chico determinado que no se dejaba vencer por los maltratos de su madre. El torrente eléctrico del roedor impactó a la chica, y aunque al principio no pasó nada, no me di por vencido. Apliqué RCP otra vez y le pedí al roedor que volviera a usar su movimiento eléctrico. El proceso se repitió tres veces, pero no perdí mi recién recuperado positivismo; por suerte, cuando estaba aplicando la cuarta sesión de RCP, la chica finalmente reaccionó, arqueándose y regurgitando una inhumana cantidad de agua salada.

Después de que la chica se estabilizó moderadamente, la llevé a las cabañas donde había estado alquilando, no muy lejos de ahí. Compré lo que pensé que sería útil e intenté tratarla por mí mismo; no tenía dinero para pagar un hospital, y dada la situación de la chica, temía lo peor. Por suerte, salió adelante con el tratamiento, y gracias a varios brebajes de baya que realicé, mejoró rápidamente. Después de haber estudiado los efectos activos de las bayas y hiervas con el viejo Oak por muchos años, finalmente sentía que de algo me servía el sepultado conocimiento. Cuando finalmente la chica misteriosa pudo hablar, su voz quedó grabada en mis oídos para toda la vida.

_–… Mi nombre es Lillie, Lillie Aether. __Gracias por salvarme… _–Esa fue la primera vez que observé directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, y también la primera vez que el nombre de Serena desapareció totalmente de mi mente.

No tardé en conocer la historia de Lillie; era una chica tímida e insegura, que había crecido aislada del mundo entero. Su madre, que era abusiva y extremadamente controladora, le impedía tener una vida normal, y dado que su padre había muerto, solo le quedaba su hermano como único apoyo emocional. Pero al parecer su hermano había entrado en un estado de rebeldía, dejándola atrás a ella, completamente sola, a merced de su madre.

Plenamente encarcelada en su propia casa, encerrada con su psicótica madre, su vida se fue en picada. No podía vestir como quería, no podía comer lo que necesitaba, no podía salir, no podía andar libremente por su casa; si ella no cumplía con el estricto ideal de belleza de la mujer, sería reprendida con maltrato psicológico y físico. Fue entonces que se cansó de todo eso y decidió saltar desde el balcón de su cuarto con vista al mar, esperando que eso bastara para acabar con su sufrimiento. Al parecer se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que quería seguir viviendo, pues entonces fue devorada por los mares de Alola.

No tardé en sentirme identificado con ella; éramos como dos almas gemelas en pena, que ahora se tenían la una a otra. Con ella cometí el peor error que he cometido desde que abandoné Kanto; me descuidé, emocionalmente hablando, demasiado. Al parecer ella vivía en una especie de plataforma marina en medio del mar de Alola, y deseaba cualquier cosa menos volver a su tormentosa vida bajo el "cuidado" de su madre, así que yo le ofrecí ser mi acompañante. Oficialmente, desde que viajé con Gary, no había vuelto a tener un compañero de viaje; los demás no pasaron de un simple dealer y un compañero de fechorías. Y mentiría si dijera que no me hacía feliz tenerla a mi lado.

Al principio pasábamos el día disfrutando de nuestra compañía, recorríamos los puntos turísticos de Melemele y visitábamos los lugares más finos de Hau'oli. Quería que ella no sintiera el duro golpe de pasar de vivir en la comodidad de la clase alta a vagar por las calles, así como yo lo hice en Hoenn. Pero más temprano que tarde gasté todo el dinero que acumulé en la Liga Hoenn, y me encontré en verdaderos problemas. Empecé a temer por Lillie, temía que se diera cuenta que yo no valía para nada y me abandonara; con ella realmente volvía a ser feliz. Por suerte no tardé en descubrir lo sencillo que era obtener grandes cantidades de dinero con simples trabajos de medio tiempo, otorgados por los lujosos hoteles y locales de la zona. Con eso bastó para que fuéramos felices durante un par de meses más.

Pero había un problema, no solo yo, sino que también todos mis Pokémon e incluso Lillie, nos estábamos comenzando a sentir estancados, carentes de una razón de ser. Fue entonces que Lillie llegó a mí con una gran noticia: el profesor regional inauguraría una liga dentro de poco tiempo. El requisito para participar, a diferencia de otras regiones, era completar el Recorrido Insular. No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso; era una especie de ritual que simbolizaba la conversión en adulto dentro de la región, y estaba reservado para los infantes locales; era lo equivalente al título de entrenador Pokémon. Un mundo donde los niños y niñas pueden considerarse adultos a partir de los diez u once años; ese es el Mundo Pokémon.

Tuve mis reservas, por supuesto que no me llamaba la atención volver al mundo de los combates, no después de lo sucedido en Hoenn y Johto, pero Lillie se las arregló para convencerme. "Eres el mejor, Ash. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás muy bien"; y yo, como el estúpido enamorado que era, decidí creerle. Realmente no supe cuando fue que me enamoré de ella, solo sé que pronto me di cuenta que, ante sensación de pertenencia, había caído totalmente por ella. Con ella, sentía que no estaba solo en el jodido mundo en el cual me abandonó mi madre, en el cual nos abandonaron nuestras madres.

Entonces comenzamos juntos el Recorrido Insular, yo lo retaría, y ella me daría compañía y me ayudaría a realizar estrategias; y era muy útil, pues ella era muy inteligente. Para mi sorpresa, mi primer combate con un Pokémon Dominante, enormes Pokémon de poder extraordinario, fue relativamente sencillo. Fue en esa época que, después de un tiempo de conocernos, pude declarármele, y así muestra relación romántica comenzó.

No tardé en darme cuenta que, con Lillie a mi lado, había recuperado mi antigua confianza y la gloría del entrenador promesa de Pueblo Paleta. Reté a todos los Pokémon Dominantes comandados por los capitanes del Recorrido Insular, vencí a los Kahunas, los equivalentes a los líderes de gimnasio de cada Isla, y me alcé como uno de los mejores prospectos de la primera conferencia de la Liga Alola. Pero no estaba solo, un chico local, de la misma edad que yo, que ya había realizado el Recorrido Insular a sus once años y ahora lo volvía a hacer solo para probarse, se terminó convirtiendo en mi gran rival; su nombre era Sun.

Yo, personalmente, no me llevaba demasiado bien con él; era demasiado positivo, tanto, que vivía recordándome a mi yo del pasado, y eso me incomodaba, pero al parecer a Lillie le encantaba su actitud. Yo era muchas cosas, pero no celoso, así que decidí no hacer problema de ello y permití que su amistad se desenvolviera sin problemas; ese fue mi segundo gran error desde que llegué a Alola, una vez más había bajado demasiado mi guardia. La actitud de Sun contrastaba mucho con la mía, él era vivaz y astuto, mientras que yo me había vuelto silencioso y analítico; había recuperado mi confianza, pero mi actitud había sido remodelada por lo toda la mierda por la que pasé.

Lillie siempre había sido una chica tímida, calmada, silenciosa, como una tranquila nevada de invierno. Su personalidad y la mía era paralelas, muy similares; ambos habíamos sido moldeados por las tragedias de nuestra vida. Los dos teníamos un pequeño gran inconveniente; nos costaba sonreír. Ambos éramos fríos, como la Luna Llena a la media noche. Pero Sun, Sun era como el Sol, su sola presencia podía hacer sonreír a cualquiera, incluida mi amada Lillie, y eso me molestaba; su brillo me opacaba. Sí han prestado atención a mi relato, entonces saben cómo termina esto. Éramos casi iguales, y dice el dicho que los opuestos se atraen.

Cuando llegamos a la Isla Ula-Ula, ambos coincidimos con Sun, que había empezado su recorrido un poco antes que yo. Él ya había vencido a los Pokémon Dominantes de los capitanes, y solo le quedaba esperar a que Denio Kuchinashi, el Kahuna, aceptara su reto. Sun era amigo de los capitanes, así que se ofreció a acompañarnos a lo largo de la isla. Yo, que había reunido una decente cantidad de dinero gracias a la gran cantidad de combates ganados y los trabajos de medio tiempo, siempre me esforzaba por conseguir habitaciones en los mejores hoteles de la zona, y en Ula-Ula no era la excepción.

Pero pronto comencé a notar que Lillie daba "paseos nocturnos" más duraderos de lo normal, o al amanecer simplemente no se hallaba en muestra habitación. Sus excusas variaban desde "salía para ver el amanecer", a "necesita ir al Centro pokémon para comprar suplementos". Estaba preocupado, pero no quería incordiarla con lo que, pensaba, era celos infundados, productos de mi adquirida desconfianza.

Vencí a los dominantes y conseguí los Cristales Z, lo equivalente a las medallas, de manos de los capitanes, sin demasiados problemas, ya solo me quedaba luchar contra Denio. El único problema era que, con ese Kahuna en específico, conseguir que aceptara el reto podía ser por sí mismo un reto. El tipo era un comisario de policía con muy mala actitud y pésima predisposición al trabajo, que, según sus palabras, solo lo hacía porque Tapu-Bulu lo había comprometido. El tiempo de espera se extendió, así que decidimos permanecer en Ciudad Malíe lo que Denio tardaba en aceptar mi petición de reto.

Poco después Sun finalmente pudo enfrentarse al Kahuna, y como era de esperarse, lo venció sin problema. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que me encontraba, pensando que finalmente nos daría privacidad a Lillie y a mí; al final no era más que una burbuja ilusoria que el reventó con sus verdaderas ocultas intenciones. Su excusa: "Ash, quiero esperarte para que así podamos terminar al mismo tiempo el Recorrido Insular, después probaremos nuestra fuerza en la liga y descubriremos quien es el mejor. Además… Lillie es una gran amiga; tú también, claro, no lo tomes a mal"; yo solo pude quedarme con lo último.

Estaba mosqueado, y mucho, yo solo lo quería lejos de mi novia. Jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero odiaba a Sun. Yo, que desde que la salvé estuve a su lado, me esforcé por consolarla y hacerla olvidar todo lo que su madre la había hecho sufrir, trabajé para ayudarla a recuperar su confianza y autoestima, y di todo de mí por complacerla, jamás obtuve la misma sonrisa sincera que ella le dedicaba a él; eso me mataba por dentro. Yo solo quería darle a Lillie lo que ella me había dado desde que llegó a mi vida; una nueva fuerza de vida. Aunque sabía que en parte había cumplido mi objetivo, verla sonreírle a Sun como lo hacía, me hacía sentir que lo que yo había aportado era inútil en comparación.

La carga emocional se comenzó a volver demasiado grande; con Lillie cada vez menos cerca mío, sentía que lentamente volvía a deslizarme a mi desdichado ser. Serena pronto volvió a mi mente, era inevitable; ya lo había hecho antes, pero jamás con tanta fuerza, y eso solo complicó las cosas; estaba celoso, pero no me sentía con derecho de estarlo. Estaba confundido, y me costaba pensar claramente las cosas, y eso no solo afectó mi desempeño en las batallas, sino que además puso el último clavo en el sarcófago de mi relación con Lillie.

Temía perderla, en verdad lo hacía, pues estaba seguro de que ella ya no me amaba como antes. Mi actitud reservada y asocial estaba volviendo, y los celos me habían vuelto temperamental. Cada vez que me hallaba cerca de Lillie, discutíamos, y si la veía con Sun, generalmente hacía una revuelta. Aún recuerdo la ocasión en la que intenté arrastrarla hasta nuestra habitación y él se interpuso; dudo que el mejor dentista hubiera podido volver su dentadura a como lo era antes. Por eso di todo de mí por un último intento de evitar perderla; alquilé una habitación en el hotel más caro de Ciudad Malíe, con playa privada y vista al mar…

Esa noche, la del gran incidente, volvía después de haber estado entrenando, en ese entonces casi que solo eso hacía, y me di cuenta que Lillie no estaba en nuestra habitación. La busqué en la barra y en las piscinas, pero nada, tampoco estaba en la playa. Ofuscado, empecé a cuestionar a la gente, pero esta se alejaba de mí como si fuera un leproso; entonces llegó a mí, casi como si mi roedor me hubiera lanzado un Atactrueno. Corrí hasta la recepción, donde persuadí al recepcionista de que me confirmara si un Sun Subarashī estaba hospedado en el hotel; la respuesta me heló la sangre. Sigilosamente me acerqué al número de habitación que coincidía con el que le sonsaqué al recepcionista. Lo que escuché me dio mala espina, pero lo que vi ahí, al forzar la entrada, me rompió el corazón.

_–Así que esto hacías cada vez que no aparecías por la noche, ¡¿me engañabas con otro?! _–Aún recuerdo el odio con el que dije esas palabras; no me atrevía a mencionar el nombre de ella, y menos el del maldito que la tenía entre sus brazos. Si el mundo no hubiera perdido su inocencia, ¿eso se habría evitado? ¿Acaso la edad de inicio de la adultez debía ser aumentada? No sé, solo sé que en ese momento solo pude reaccionar de una forma: preguntar el porqué.

_–Él tiene algo que tú no, lo siento… _–¿Qué era? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Carisma? ¿Autoestima? ¿Valía? ¿Poder? Jamás lo sabré, o eso creo, la cuestión es que en el momento no estaba dispuesto a escucharla por más tiempo. "Te di todo de mí, ¿y tú me pagas traicionándome?"; recuerdo que pensé eso con amargura, mientras abandonaba el hotel. Yo nunca me atreví a tocarla de esa manera, para mi ella era una princesa, y creo que eso es exactamente lo contrario a lo que Lillie buscaba; mi error fue amarla y cuidarla demasiado.

Al día siguiente recibí el comunicado; Denio estaba esperándome para tener nuestra batalla. Destruido, deprimido, con resaca, así llegué al campo de batalla ceremonial. Sucedió lo que se esperaba; me humilló. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Chico, creo esto no es lo tuyo…". No quise discutir con él lo que era una dura realidad, la cruda realidad. Tomé mis cosas y partí de Alola ese mismo día, no dispuesto a mantener un día más mis pies sobre la tierra que me lo dio todo, para después arrebatármelo.

Me enteré que Sun ganó el campeonato y se coronó Campeón tras vencer a la Elite Four y al profesor regional, después de ahí, no supe nada de él, ni de_ ella_, ni de Alola. Tras ello partí a Sinnoh, pero nunca más me recuperé, había perdido mi confianza por completo. Después de lo que pasó con Lillie, sentía que ya no valía la pena tratar con nadie si no era específicamente por negocios, y también abandoné mi esperanza de reencontrarme con Serena. Los periodos en los que olvidaba a Serena se hicieron cada vez más largos, hasta que finalmente la olvidé.

Lo perdí todo, incluido mi título y licencia. Hasta que _él _apareció, o debería decir, regresó. Lo que la enfermera definió como una personalidad alterna, nacida del dolor y los traumas; después de sobrevivir al intento de suicido, él se aseguró de que demostrara que era más de lo que el mundo creía, y de paso me ayudó a reencontrarme con Serena… Observaba como Brock describía los requerimientos de la misión que realizaríamos, señalando una pizarra cargada de información, pero no lo escuchaba, era como si el mundo se hubiera silenciado. "¿Sí fue el quien hizo eso? ¿Qué de mí, ahora, es él, y que de mí soy yo? ¿Acaso yo soy él?".

–… La Liga Alola fue fundada hace poco más de tres años, poco después de la Gran Crisis. Desde entonces se volvió un punto importante de reunión para entrenadores de todas las regiones; el primer Campeón mantiene su título invicto, y se llama Sun Subarashī. –El nombre causó que fuera extraído de mis pensamientos; fruncí el ceño instintivamente. Ese tipo podía hacer que Alain se viera como mi mejor amigo. –Ahora, en cuanto a lo concerniente para nuestra misión; trabajaremos lado a lado con la organización más importante de la región, una de las pocas en todo el mundo que aún nos valora como institución: la Fundación Aether. –El estómago se me revolvió; la madre de _ella_ era presidenta de esa compañía.

–¿Qué se supone que haremos para ellos? –Cuestioné, interrumpiendo al moreno.

–A eso iba, ten paciencia. Como decía, trabajaremos lado a lado con la Fundación Aether, una ONG encargada de preservar los Pokémon de Alola que se hallan amenazados por los humanos u otros Pokémon. Bueno, eso solo es una parte de la empresa, en realidad se dedican a la tecnología experimental, pero a nosotros no nos concierne nada de eso. En menos de una hora aterrizaremos en sus instalaciones, y trataremos con el responsable principal de la ONG, conocida como Paraíso Aether. El Team Skull, los sujetos que debemos detener, han estado atacando varias de sus instalaciones en cada isla, con el fin de robar los Pokémon resguardados para venderlos al mercado negro, así que nuestro trabajo es identificarlos con la ayuda de los empleados de la Fundación y apresarlos… Bien, eso es todo por ahora, les daré más detalles cuando lleguemos, por ahora dedíquense a descansar…

No estaba a gusto, en verdad que no lo estaba. "Ella se llevaba terriblemente con su madre, así que no estará allí, no hace falta que me preocupe"; intenté calmarme pensando en eso, pero fue inútil, cada vez me sentía más tenso. Serena se percató de ello rápidamente y me cuestionó al respecto; le mentí, pero aun así me di el lujo de abrazarla con fuerza. Temía que Alola también me la arrebatara a ella. Al aferrarme a ella, a su calor, dejé que mi consciencia se deslizara hasta que me quedé dormido.

–¡Muy bien! Hoy tendremos un día largo. Primero iremos a discutir respecto a la participación del Team Skull en la destrucción de zonas de conservación del Paraíso Aether. Debemos evitar que lo que son las reservas naturales de Pokémon se sigan viendo afectadas por esos maleantes. En cinco minutos llegaremos a la plataforma marina de la Fundación Aether, donde se encuentra la reserva principal del Paraíso Aether, ahí nos recibirá Lillie Aether, la asesora de relaciones interregionales de la compañía. –Mi cuerpo se crispó ante dicho nombre pronunciado por Brock. Serena pareció notarlo, pero decidió ignorarlo, o eso creo. "Realmente me persigue la desgracia…".

Brock siguió hablando, manteniéndose enfocado en su equipo, pero yo simplemente no quise seguir prestándole atención. En teoría, como líder del equipo de elite X, mi trabajo era explicarles exactamente lo mismo que Brock, pero me parecía una estupidez hacerlo, pues ya lo estaban escuchando de él mismo. Se supone que ambos leeríamos la información confidencial referente a la misión, pero decidí dejar todo en manos del moreno, y él, como el buen coordinador que es, haría el resto. Asomé mi cara por la ventanilla de la aeronave, y a lo lejos, sobre el mar, pude apreciar la estructura marítima a la que nos dirigíamos; era un titán de metal y concreto, definitivamente.

–Prepárense, ya estamos por llegar. –Ordené por primera vez desde que se me otorgó la posición de líder. Serena, May, Sawyer y Dawn acataron de inmediato. Realmente podía decir que había sido honorado, pues extrañamente se le da el puesto a un "novato" como yo. Joseph recibió el puesto solo después de años sirviendo a Ion, yo solo estuve por unos meses y ya lo había suplantado; y eso me hacía estremecerme de alegría. En cuanto al antiguo grupo de Sawyer, el equipo de elite O, fue "rellenado" por Alain y Mairin, y Trevor lo relevó como el nuevo líder; por suerte para mí, el peliverde, tras lo ocurrido en Hoenn, se mostraba más que satisfecho de trabajar bajo mi liderazgo.

La aeronave se estremeció debido a la turbulencia; estábamos a solo metros de la plataforma. El helipuerto de la estructura nos sirvió de pista de aterrizaje, pero por sus pequeñas dimensiones, el piloto se vio en la necesidad de maniobrar temerariamente. Tras unos difíciles segundos de muchos movimientos vertiginosos, finalmente la compuerta se abrió. La cálida brisa tropical me golpeó en la cara, generándome un desagradable sentimiento de nostalgia. Sin decir nada, descendí hasta tocar la plataforma. Brock ya se encontraba hablando con una mujer de pelo violeta y grandes anteojos, vestida con un vestido blanco de oficinista.

–Siento que se haya atrasado, ella normalmente no… –Entonces se detuvo. La mujer volteó a la puerta que accedía a la estructura, desde donde se escachaba el traqueteó de unos tacones. –¡Qué bien, parece ser que ya llegó! –Entonces la puerta se abrió y mi mundo se desmoronó. –Señorita Lillie, déjeme presentarle a Brock Takeshi y Ash Ketchum, los líderes de los equipos que envió Ion para asistirnos… –Entonces su mundo también se paralizó.

Ambos nos miramos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos sabíamos quién era el otro, y sabíamos que lo mejor hubiera sido no volver a vernos; pero ahí estábamos, intercambiando una jodida mirada de nostalgia y dolor. Mientras que mi mirada seguramente trasmitía odio y resentimiento, la suya trasmitía estupefacción y remordimiento. No sé por cuanto tiempo nos miramos el uno al otro, lejanos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, solo sé que no podía estar más molesto por ver que era aún más bella de lo que recordaba. "Nos volvemos a ver, maldita zorra nívea". Sabía que podía trasmitirle lo que pensaba a través del aura, pero no lo haría, la belleza blanca, como la arena de Alola, no merecía entender todo el dolor que me causó, no merecía mi atención.


	34. Aether de la Vida y la Muerte

**Aether de la Vida y la Muerte**

* * *

–… ¿Señorita Lillie, me escucha? ¿Señorita Lillie? ¡Señorita Lillie! –La chica se tez albina se sobresaltó, separando sus ojos de mi figura y enfocándose en su empleada. La mujer de cabello violeta le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación antes de seguir hablando. –Como iba diciendo, usted fue la que se encargó de monitorear las distintas sucursales del Paraíso Aether y realizó el perfil de los miembros del Team Skull. –Lillie parpadeó, desubicada, antes de asentir y comenzar a presentar su parte de la explicación.

–Ahh… Ehmm… ¡Claro, claro! El Team Skull… Bueno, he llegado a determinar que son muy problemáticos. –La llana explicación de la chica causó que entre varios de mis compañeros se miraran con extrañeza. La mujer, empleada de Lillie, parecía bastante consternada por la actitud de su superiora.

–Lo siento, parece que la señorita Lillie últimamente no ha estado durmiendo como se debe. Con todo esto de los ataques del Team Skull y su ascenso, bueno… Ustedes entienden, es muy difícil mantener la compostura estando bajo tanta presión. –La chica albina frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su empleada, pero no dijo nada.

–No se preocupe, nosotros entendemos. Últimamente Ion no ha estado en buena posición y eso nos ha puesto a todos en una situación muy complicada y…

–¿Ascenso? –Cuestioné, abriendo mi boca por primera vez desde que aterrizamos en la estructura marítima. Brock me miró con molestia por haberlo interrumpido. Estaba por reclamarme, pero se calló cuando levanté mi mano en su dirección, sin voltear a verlo.

–Ehmm… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! La señorita Lillie tomó el puesto de su madre, la señora Lusamine, la antigua Presidenta, hace solo unos días. Pensábamos avisarles antes de que vinieran, pero hemos tenido problemas con los transmisores; con costos podemos comunicarnos con las islas. Realmente lamentamos las molestias. –Miré a la mujer con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos. Lillie se mostraba muy incómoda, y no estaba seguro si aún se debía a mí o al tema que había surgido.

–Bueno, creo que podríamos finiquitar las introducciones a partir de ahora. Vinimos para ayudarlos con sus problemas relacionados con los ataques del Team Skull, y eso haremos. –Nadie se atrevió a contradecirme. –Primero me gustaría saber, si es posible, la razón exacta del cambio de poder de la empresa. Segundo, y esto es obligatorio, quiero saber la hora exacta en la que las transmisiones comenzaron a fallar. Y por último quiero saber hace cuánto tiempo fue el último ataque del Team Skull. –Mis compañeros parecían ligeramente sorprendidos por mi actitud, y las representantes de la empresa se mostraban ligeramente cohibidas. De reojo noté a Lillie buscando mi mirada, pero no me atreví a dejar de observar a su empleada. –Por cierto, creo que no escuché su nombre, podría repetirlo.

–Ehhh… ¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! Soy Wicke, Zyra Wicke, la Subdirectora de la sucursal de Alola de la Fundación Aether. –Contestó ella, con sus parpados abriéndose y cerrándose tras sus grandes lentes de color rosa. La mujer poseía una actitud vivaz y energética, lo que la hacía contrastar con Lillie.

–¿Sucursal? –Inquirí. La conversación se había limitado a solo nosotros dos.

–Sí, no es de conocimiento general porque nuestras otras sucursales no son tan famosas como ésta, pero también estamos ubicados en Kanto y en Sinnoh… En cuanto al Director de la sucursal de Alola, se supone que él nos acompañaría, pero no ha podido presentarse debido a un compromiso urgente con la antigua presidenta. Pero les aseguro que hoy mismo podrán conocerlos en la noche, tenemos una cena preparada para ustedes. –La mujer sonrió, y pude detectar que Brock estaba por comentar algo; probablemente algo como: "No hará falta" o "Será un honor". Pero no estaba interesado en que la discusión se desviara, así que volví a interrumpirlo.

–Perfecto. Pero ahora volvamos a las preguntas. –La subdirectora asintió, poniéndose a repasar en voz baja las preguntas que le había hecho.

–Bien, haré lo posible por responder sus preguntas de la mejor manera. –La mujer volteó un momento hacia Lillie, pero inmediatamente negó un tanto frustrada y me regresó la atención. –Lo siento, esto se supone que la señorita se los explicaría, pero parecer que aún no "está aquí" como debiera. –Miré de soslayo a la chica, cliqueando los labios con desdén.

–Si pretende manejar una empresa como esta, debería manejar mejor sus horas de sueño. No sea que una empresa rival intente arrebatarle todo por lo que tanto se ha esforzado. –Lillie frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, dispuesta a responder a la indirecta, pero al final no se atrevió. –Pero que sé yo, solo soy un desdichado entrenador que trabaja para una organización ilegal en la mayoría de las regiones. –Wicke y mis compañeros intercambiaron miradas confusas, alternándolas entre Lillie y yo; pude notar que Serena nos miraba con sospecha, pero en el momento no me interesaba lo que pudiera pasar, realmente moría por desquitarme de alguna manera. –Dejando eso de lado… Usted me responderá…

–Sí, sí... Disculpe. Veamos; ¿la primera fue sobre el cambio de poder? –Asentí con la cabeza, nuevamente enfocándome solo en la Subdirectora. Ella liberó un suspiro y me miró con pena. –Lo lamento, pero eso es información confidencial de la empresa.

–Lo supuse. –Dije, restándole importancia al asunto. –La segunda era sobre las transmisiones. –La mujer volvió a sonreír.

–Eso es algo que puedo responder sin problemas. Bueno, los problemas empezaron en la madrugada después de que la señorita tomó el puesto de presidenta. Empezó con un poco de trasferencia y antes de que pudiéramos determinar la raíz del problema ya no podíamos comunicarnos con las demás sucursales. La verdad es que no sabemos mucho más; lamento que no pueda darle más información que pueda serles de ayuda.

–Con eso bastará por el momento. –Aseguré, negándome a sus dudas.

–Y la última pregunta era sobre la última vez que atacó el Team Skull… Sí mal no recuerdo fue hace dos días, justo antes del cambio de poder. Recientemente han empeorado los ataques, así que podría estar equivocándome. –"Todo gira alrededor del cambio de poder… ¿Cómo es que nadie aún lo está investigando? Mierda, N, nos enviaste a la boca del Mightyena"; miré a Lillie de reojo una vez, y ella también parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué regresaste con tú madre? ¿Qué acaso ese estúpido de Sun te dejó sola? Eres una maldita desagradecida, pero no pienso dejar que te vuelvas su marioneta otra vez; invertí demasiado de mí en ti como para permitirlo. Sé que algo anda mal, y estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con esa bruja de tu madre".

–… ¿Eso es todo? –La voz de Wicke me provocó que dejara de mirar a Lillie.

–Sí, más bien muchas gracias por acceder a darnos información tan rápidamente. Mi compañero puede ser bastante precipitado de vez en cuando. –Se disculpó Brock, hablando por todos nosotros.

–No hay porque disculparse, me gusta ver que se toman su trabajo tan en serio. –La mujer se volteó a Lillie y la señaló con la mano. La chica, que vestía un vestido también de oficina, blanco con detalles en dorado, con una falda amarilla traslucida, que deba paso a una especie de leggins blancos con negro, llevaba el pelo suelo y calzaba unos tacones de un material similar al cristal, se inclinó haciendo una leve referencia y se atrevió a hablar coherentemente por primera vez desde que llegó.

–Realmente agradezco su presencia, es un alivio saber que personas tan competentes nos darán una mano con nuestro problema. –La chica, manteniendo su eterna actitud fría, posó sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas sobre nosotros.

–Todo sea por los Pokémon; eso es lo que Ion hace. –Fue entonces que escuché a Serena hablar y recordé donde y con quienes me hallaba. Un dolor de culpabilidad se apoderó de mis entrañas; mi deseo de desquitarme terminó opacándola por completo. Mis ojos se movieron de Serena a Lillie rápidamente, y pude detectar que entre ellas había un tenso intercambio de miradas. Para mi sorpresa, la rubia nívea sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a la puerta.

–Síganme, les daré un rápido tour por nuestras instalaciones y después los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Luego enviaré a alguien por ustedes para que vayan a nuestra sala de reuniones y ahí podré explicarles con más detalle todo respecto a su trabajo. –Al parecer Lillie había dejado atrás todo rastro de asombro, pues realmente su presencia ahora era la de una verdadera corporativa.

Apenas y puse atención a lo largo del trayecto por las instalaciones; recorrimos tres pisos y vimos desde laboratorios hasta áreas de conservación. Debía admitirlo, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo novedoso y bien diseñado de cada zona de la estructura. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la principal sucursal del Paraíso Aether, una zona de conservación de gran tamaño que albergaba a las especies bajo mayor riesgo ecológico. Lillie habló de todo un poco, pero no fui capaz de captar ni una fracción de lo que salió de su boca; su sola voz me traía recuerdos traumáticos y molestos.

"Los Corsola son una especie en alto riesgo debido a la depredación que sufren por parte de los Mareanie"; recuerdo que, al escucharla hablar de eso, me vi tentado a liberar a mi Toxapex, que había decidido intercambiar por Dragalge antes de salir de la base principal de Ion. Lo que más engatilló mi molestia fue que terminó llevándose muy bien con Serena, así que ambas se mantuvieron lado a lado durante todo el recorrido, impidiéndome que pudiera dispersar mis problemas interactuando con ella. "¿Me quitas todo y aun así no te bastó? Jodida Ninetales…".

Con un pésimo humor, terminé el recorrido ingresando en la lujosa habitación que nos otorgó la fundación. Era individual, así que eso me molestó más, pues no podría estar con Serena, y dudaba que ella aceptara pasarse durante la noche. Durante las misiones suele ser muy estricta con todo lo relacionado a mostrar afecto, aún a pesar de lo sucedido en Hoenn; la inhibición causada por el trauma lastimosamente no duró más de una semana. Cansado y malhumorado me dejé caer sobre las sabanas de la cama. Estaba por deslizarme al mundo de Cresselia cuando un sonido similar a un timbre llamó mi atención. Buscando su origen me di cuenta que había una extraña luz sobre la puerta; al acercarme a ésta, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, mostrando la silueta de la persona que menos deseaba ver…

–Hola, Ash… Creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de saludarnos apropiadamente. –Sonriendo con timidez, Lillie bajó su frente saludando.

–¿Qué quieres? –Cuestioné con tono cansado.

–Hablar, eso es todo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que…–Gruñendo, me hice a un lado para que pudiera ingresar a la habitación.

–Con permiso… –Susurró ella, haciéndose espacio en mi cama. Eso me hizo volver a gruñir una vez más; decidí que deseaba mantenerme en pie, y ella al parecer lo compendió sin necesidad de mediar palabra. –Sigues molesto, ¿verdad?

–Lillie, pensaba que eras más inteligente… –La chica se sacudió como una hoja víctima del viento, notablemente herida. –Sí es eso todo, puedes retirarte. –Sin mirarla, señalé a la puerta. La chica empezó a moverse y yo tomé su lugar, pero, para mi desagrado, se detuvo frente a la puerta. –¿Así que ella es Serena…? Es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba. –Escucharla decir eso causó que le regresara la mirada; me sentía indignado. ¿Con que derecho pronunciaban sus labios el nombre de mi novia?

–Está claro que lo es. –Le respondí secamente. –No sé que buscas con eso, pero puedes dejar de actuar. Siempre fuiste una falsa, al fin y al cabo. –No quería exhibirme, no quería mostrarme débil frente a ella, no quería que se percatara de las profundas cicatrices que me dejó, y, aun así, estaba dejándome llevar por la furia.

Lillie ya sabía de Serena, mencioné su nombre un par de veces en el pasado, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que no se sentía cómoda cuando lo hacía. Serena era una ilusión que un iluso como yo perseguía, y Lillie era la realidad que me bajaba de las nubes. Serena era la imagen de la chica perfecta, Lillie necesitaba de mí para seguir adelante. Irónicamente, el día que me rencontré con Serena, ella había tocado el fondo al igual que yo. Lillie y Serena eran muy similares, eso era innegable, pero al final fue Lillie la que me endulzó con su ilusión, mientras que Serena fue la realidad que me salvó de mí mismo.

–Solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca logré que la olvidaras. –Fruncí aún más el ceño, pero me abstuve de comentar nada. Ella explayó. –Es cierto que hubo un momento que en que dejaste de mencionarla, pero nunca fue definitivo. Más de una noche mencionaste su nombre en sueños. –Por su semblante melancólico, supuse que hablaba en serio, tampoco es que me extrañara del todo, Serena fue una constante durante mis peores momentos, y mi relación con Lillie tuvo sus altibajos. Pero había algo que aún no entendía…

–¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

–Eso solo que… bueno… Me recuerda un poco a… a nosotros. –Me exalté, pensaba decirle que mi relación con Serena no tenía nada que ver con la que una vez tuvimos, pero la curiosidad y preocupación me inundaron, impidiendo que mi garganta pronunciara lo que deseaba decir.

–¿Cómo a nosotros? Estoy seguro de que no tenemos ningún problema. –Mi voz salió filtrada, casi como si mi tráquea se estuviera retorciendo.

–No, no, a eso no me refería. Ella parece admirarte, al igual que yo lo hacía, te tiene en muy alta estima. No me sorprendería si también le hubieras dado una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. –Para mi sorpresa, Lillie volvió a sonreír dulcemente. Al notar que ya me había calmado un poco, la chica se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Por qué? –Murmuré, viendo mis manos. Me había dicho a mí mismo que debía ser fuerte, que debía evitar mostrar que aún me dolía lo sucedido en el pasado. Pero fui débil… La chica, que entendió en seguida la pregunta, suspiró con pesadez; moviendo su cadera, se acomodó mejor en el colchón.

–Tú fuiste una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida; un faro que me guio cuando más perdida me hallaba… Pero eventualmente nos terminamos estancando. Nuestra relación… y nuestras vidas. –Quería que se explayara, pero Lillie no habló más.

–Me dolió mucho. –Admití, odiándome por haber permitido que la herida se abriera. –Hubiera preferido mil veces que me dejaras antes de darme cuenta de esa forma. –El maldito día que encontré a Sun con Lillie fue peor que cualquier pesadilla. Mi confianza fue minada y mi corazón destrozado. Mareanie casi murió al usar el Movimiento Z, pues mi espíritu herido ya no estaba interesado en las batallas; pasaron años antes de que volviera a usar uno, en la final contra Alain, y aun así no me atrevo a usarlos de más.

–Sé que fui una estúpida. –Sollozó ella; eso me obligó a voltear hacia ella. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar sobre la tela de su vestido, pero no me atrevía a intentar confortarla; y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. –No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, me enamoré de Sun, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de vivir sin ti. Tenía envidia de esa chica que nunca abandonaba tus pensamientos, y sentía que eventualmente te perdería, así que no hice nada para evitar que Sun se acercará más y más a mí. Sé que es molesto escucharlo, pero necesitaba algo que no podías ofrecerme.

–¿Y eso sería…? –Pregunté, genuinamente interesado a pesar de la furia que afloraba en mis entrañas.

–Energía, Ash… No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestros primeros meses juntos, antes de comenzar a salir, costaban de fluir con el ambiente. Apenas y nos movíamos dentro de Melemele y no hacíamos más que descansar y observar. No me malinterpretes, fueron días muy tranquilos, necesarios tras todo lo que viví junto a mi madre, pero al final terminé aburriéndome. Tú te esforzabas demasiado por hacerme sentir como que nunca abandoné el Paraíso Aether, cuando exactamente yo deseaba lo contrario.

–¿Estás diciendo que hice todo para nada? –Cuestioné, recuperando la fuerza en mi voz; estaba molesto e indignado. Mis deseos de salvarla de su madre murieron, tal vez había invertido parte de mí en ella, pero esa parte ya estaba completamente desperdiciada. La miré directo a sus ojos, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

–Eso no es lo que quiero decir, realmente aprecio y apreciaba todo lo que hacías por mí. Pero no quería seguir sintiéndome como una princesa oculta en la torre de cristal. Quería vivir, quería hacer todo lo que mi madre nunca me dejó. –La chica, que conforme más hablaba más energética se hallaba, se atrevió a cruzar miradas conmigo una vez más. –Por eso te dije que era buena idea que intentaras entrar en la liga de Alola, porque sabía que así saldríamos de la rutina.

–Y eso hicimos, ¿entonces por qué? –Lillie me sonrió apenada.

–Yo te amaba, pero tú no me tratabas como tu novia. Para ti nunca dejé de ser la misma chica frágil que salvaste en la playa y debías proteger de todo. Realmente deseaba decírtelo, quería arreglar los pequeños baches de nuestra relación, pero no tuve la valentía para hacerlo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, cada vez te enfrascabas más en los entrenamientos y me dejabas de lado, y yo cada vez me sentía menos como tu novia. Me cansé de esperarte en nuestra habitación y comencé a recorrer los lugares cercanos por mí misma. Fue en Akala, específicamente en la Colina Brooklet, que caí en una de las charcas y, por el temor a morir ahogada, entré en pánico. Tú estabas en tu prueba, así que nunca lo supiste, pero ese fue el día que conocí a Sun; él también me salvó. No me sorprendió verlo durante tu segunda prueba, ya que él me había mencionado que estaba realizando el Recorrido Insular por segunda vez. Después de ahí todo se fue en picada, y la emoción de la aventura opacó mis demás sentimientos. –Nos sabía cómo sentirme, quería insultarla, pero, por otro lado, sonaba genuinamente sincera y arrepentida por lo que me hizo. –Él me hacía feliz de una manera distinta a la tuya; en ti tenía un confidente, pero en él un amante. Por eso no hice lo que debía: tomar una decisión. Realmente lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, y si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría; porque no merecías lo que te hice. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber conocido a Sun…

–Yo… –Sentía mi aura fluctuar, estaba muy indeciso. Una parte de mí realmente deseaba perdonarla y cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida; la otra quería destruirla a ella y al maldito que se burló de mí en mi cara. –¿Siguen juntos? –Eso no era lo que quería preguntar, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

–Ehmm… Claro. –Respondió ella, extrañada por la repentina pregunta. –Últimamente no nos vemos mucho. Entre que él debe lidiar con las responsabilidades del campeón, y yo debo hacerlo con mi trabajo aquí en la Fundación Aether. Claro, y las molestas acciones del Team Skull. Eso me ha quitado todo el tiempo. –La chica hizo una pausa, antes de seguir abriéndose ante mí, en lo que probablemente era un reflejo residual de nuestros días juntos. –Además, las cosas con mi madre no andan muy bien… A veces desearía haber tenido tu valentía para huir de ella totalmente; ahora estoy atada a su frialdad y exigencia. Al menos disfruto mi trabajo aquí en la Fundación Aether; siento que estoy haciendo algo por el mundo.

–¿No andan bien? ¿Cuándo lo anduvieron? De hecho, quería preguntarte sobre eso… ¿Por qué regresaste? –La chica se sacudió fuertemente, algo que en el pasado le sucedía comúnmente cuando estaba nerviosa; al parecer sí seguía siendo la misma chica que dejé atrás.

–Fue Sun. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste. –Me convenció de volver. Me habló de lo malo que sería escapar sin al menos darle una explicación, me instó a darle una segunda oportunidad y me apoyó cuando me atreví a regresar. Al principio las cosas estuvieron bien. Al parecer que sus dos hijos la abandonaran fue un fuerte golpe psicológico para ella, y eso causó que al principio me tratara con una delicadeza extraña en ella. Sun me hizo compañía por un tiempo, pero al ganar el título de Campeón dejó de hacerlo tan seguido. Y como imaginarás, Gladio nunca regresó… Poco después mi madre me colocó a un tutor para enseñarme sobre el manejo de empresas, y un tiempo después me dio el puesto de Asesora de Relaciones Interregionales. Y mírame ahora, soy la Presidenta.

–Supongo que las cosas si han cambiado… –Susurré.

–Bueno, no del todo. Mi madre recuperó su antigua actitud poco a poco. Ahora siento que es más fría que nunca. Al menos ahora no me controla tanto como cuando era niña, pero eso no quita que a veces desee volver a escapar. Pero, ¿qué haría? Sin Sun y sin mi puesto… –Lillie estrujo su vestido, visiblemente afectada por lo que decía**. **–¿Sabes? A veces pienso que me sentía mejor cuando estábamos juntos… –La chica se acercó a mi cuerpo, posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me alejé de ella y la miré incómodo. "Espero que no haya malinterpretado el que la esté escuchando. Mierda, ojalá esto no se convierta en una dramática escena de novela romántica. Serena me mataría; yo me mataría".

–¡No me mires así! Claramente no soy tan estúpida como para engañar a Sun contigo. A pesar de todo, sigo siendo feliz con él… Es solo que… –La rubia dio un fuerte suspiro. –¿De todas formas, qué clase de estabilidad podría tener contigo? Lo que hubo entre nosotros vive en el pasado, y sé muy bien que fue mi culpa que todo concluyera así, claro, y que no terminaras el Recorrido Insular…Y lo siento. –No dejé de mirarla, no parpadeé; mi expresión y mi mente estaban en blanco. Pero muy dentro de mí, mi aura se arremolina, vengativa. –Fui una malagradecida que no cargó con todas tus sombras, así como tú hiciste con las mías. Así que insisto, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Lillie parecía realmente dispuesta a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, ese que compartimos por varios meses. Y yo me sentía igual, pero no de la misma forma; quería cerrar el capítulo, pero de manera muy distinta. Sentía mi aura como su fueran llamas, me estaba quemado por dentro, las entrañas me ardían. "Ella me traicionó y me dio la espalda… Yo juré vengarme del mundo por hacerme lo mismo… Ella merece pagar sus pecados".

–Nunca he perdonado a nadie, ¿por qué debería perdonarte a ti? –Carente de habla, el labio inferior de la boca Lillie comenzó a temblar. –Si lo que buscas es mi perdón, estás perdiendo el tiempo...

–Ash… –Sollozó ella, aferrándose a mi camisa. La chica cruzó miradas conmigo una última vez; su suplica estaba siendo transmitida desde el interior de su ser. Pero el interior del mío no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Tomando sus muñecas con mis manos, la separé bruscamente de mí. Sin decir nada, me dirigí a la salida. La puerta se abrió, pero antes de salir, volteé hacia ella, que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente.

–¿Sabes?, creo que te odio. No, estoy seguro. –Lillie lloró con más fuerza, sus ojos enrojecidos aun suplicaban por mi perdón. –Ahora… Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que me gustaría que me llevaras a la sala de reuniones. Si no me equivoco, los demás no tardarán en llegar. Y por favor, evita mencionar nada de esto a mi novia. –Lillie, controlando sus emociones, se limpió las lágrimas, asintiendo levemente. Caminó hacia mí, pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y salió al pasillo. Sin decir nada, recuperó su semblante firme, sacudiéndose el vestido, y con la mano me indicó que la siguiera. "Que chica tan profesional… ¿Realmente serás capaz de usar esa máscara frente a los demás? ¿O te romperás? Será interesante averiguarlo, ¿no es así? Veamos quien es más débil…".

No tardamos en llegar a una habitación que poseía un proyector y una larga mesa rectangular rodeada de sillas. Ahí nos esperaban tanto los miembros de mi equipo como el de Brock; todos nos miraron extrañados al entrar juntos, pero ninguno parecía tan suspicaz como Serena. "Tendré que hablar con ella antes de que las cosas se vayan por el lado equivocado". La reunión fue en general aburrida, Lillie no se quebró, incluso supo ocultar sus enrojecidos ojos con la oscuridad de la habitación. Al final de las dos horas de presentaciones y discusiones, lo único de verdadero valor que logré filtrar fue el dato de la posible ubicación del Team Skull: "Hay rumores de avistamientos de varios de sus miembros en el área noroeste de la Isla Ula-Ula; cerca de un pueblo abandonado llamado Po".

Con una gran desazón seguí a Lillie, junto con los demás, hasta el comedor donde oficiarían la cena. Por suerte para mí, la chica albina no parecía interesada en seguir hablando con Serena, así que eso me permitió volver a tenerla a mi lado. No hablamos durante el camino, ni siquiera nos tomamos la mano; como diría mi chica: "Debemos ser profesionales, Ash". Como no sentí enojo en su aura, no me molesté en forzar una conversación. Ahora solo debía esperar el mejor momento para mencionarle mi pasado con Lillie, y dejarle claro que ella ya no es nada para mí; al menos nada que desee a mi lado.

Finalmente llegamos a un gran salón de color blanco, con un enorme candelabro dorado colgando sobre una mesa adornada y cubierta de distintos tipos de comida. Miré a cada costado de la gran habitación, en ésta había varios camareros también vestidos de blanco, esperando para comenzar a atendernos. Fue cuando pisé la primera baldosa de cerámica del salón, que mi cuerpo se paralizó y sentí mi estómago dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Mis ojos, completamente salidos de sus órbitas, se enfocaron en las tres figuras que se encontraban al extremo final de la mesa.

Una era conocida: Wicke, la Subdirectora de la Sucursal de Alola; y las otras dos figuras eran desconocidas. Bueno, no del todo. Una era la de un hombre de aspecto endeble, que poseía pelo rubio, corto, y tenía una chiva del mismo tono; llevaba una gabardina blanca y unos lentes dorados que cubrían mucho más que solo sus ojos. Y la última figura pertenecía a una mujer elegante y hermosa, con un largo pelo rubio y un vestido muy similar al de Lillie, con la gran diferencia de que llevaba un enorme cristal en su pecho. Esa mujer no era del todo desconocida, pues ya había visto imágenes de ella antes, era Lusamine Aether, la madre de Lillie, y la razón por la que sentía que mis pies eran de acero.

–¿Ash, estás bien? –Me cuestionó serena, visiblemente preocupada. Intenté mirarla, pero mis ojos no se separaban de la hermosa mujer que era ridículamente similar a Lillie; excepto por una cosa.

Yo no estaba perdido viéndola porque fuera hermosa, era por su aura, su terrible aura que me estaba helando la sangre. La del sujeto era tétrica, pero la de ella era caótica. A diferencia de la de Lillie, que era tranquila y gélida, la de su madre era glacial y violenta, como una Ventisca, además de peligrosamente infecciosa. Noté que la mujer me sonrió, provocándome escalofríos que finalmente me permitieron recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Disculpándome, me senté a la mesa y puse atención a la conversación que se estaba desenvolviendo.

–… Como iba diciendo. Yo soy Lusamine Aether, la antigua Presidenta de la Fundación Aether y la orgullosa madre de Lillie. –La mujer sonrió con la falsedad de un Mawile. –Y este hombre a mi lado es el Director de la Sucursal de Alola, Faba Sauboh. –El hombre hizo una reverencia, manteniendo una desagradable mirada de suficiencia.

"Este es un nido de Ekans"; pensé con asco. La cena transcurrió normalmente, hubo una que otra conversación, pero decidí no inmiscuirme, estaba demasiado concentrado en ignorar la tóxica aura de Lusamine como para poder hablar. A Sauboh solo lo escuché regodearse sobre su puesto y sus credenciales, así que no tardé en enfocarme en silenciarlo de mi mente. Por suerte ya habíamos llegado a los postres y comenzaba a sentir que finalmente me libraría de esa aura tan pesada. Pero entonces sentí que el aura de Lusamine me aplastaría; de la nada había comenzado a expandirse, parasitando a todos los que nos hallábamos en la mesa. Deseando entender la razón de ese fenómeno, decidí poner atención a lo que decía.

–… Crear el Paraíso Aether fue uno de mis más grandes logros. ¡Yo amo a mis criaturitas! Todas ellas son la expresión de la belleza. ¿Saben?, un mundo carente de belleza sería un mundo carente de valor; en ese sentido concuerdo perfectamente con el Presidente de la Corporación Flare...

Recordar a Lysandre me provocó una sensación de desagrado. Definitivamente ambos eran muy similares. "Tiene un aura corrompida, perturbada y peligrosa, como las de Maxie y Archie, y comparte ideología con ese maldito asesino de Pokémon. Definitivamente nada bueno puede salir de una persona así. Creo que entiendo un poco mejor a esa maldita de Lillie". Después de sufrir por varios minutos más, finalmente pudimos abandonar el salón, dejando atrás a todos los corporativos de Aether. En el camino empezamos a separarnos, dirigiéndonos a nuestras habitaciones, y entonces Serena me indicó que caminara más lento. Cuando giramos en un recodo y llegamos a un pasillo solitario, la escuché detenerse. Al mirarla, vislumbre una expresión seria en su rostro; finalmente hablaríamos de ello.

–La conoces, ¿verdad? A Lillie… –Ella fue directa; su semblante no cambió. Decidí hacer lo mismo.

–Seré directo. Fuimos pareja, ella me jodió, no literalmente… me engañó con otro. Después de eso decidí mandar al Giratina la liga y me fui a Sinnoh. Esperaba no verla aquí, pero al parecer arregló sus problemas con su madre… –Serena no dijo nada, su expresión no cambió, así que decidí continuar. –Y solo te amo a ti, claro está. Por cierto, fue a mi habitación a arreglar las cosas antes de la reunión. Y debo ser sincero, Serena, no pude hacer lo mismo que tú con Alain. ¿Perdonarla después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir? No sé si algún día seré capaz de hacerlo. –Finalmente su mirada de suavizó. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

–Te entiendo. Además, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que solo depende de ti mismo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. –Me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. "Arceus es grande por haber puesto a esta mujer en mi vida".

–Contigo realmente lo soy. –Al decirlo, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco después de tanta tensión. En ese momento solo contaba con ella, pues por la presencia de Pokémon bajo cuidado extensivo, estaba prohibido que Pokémon de afuera anduvieran sueltos por las instalaciones; Pikachu estaría condenado a estar en su Poké Ball hasta que empezáramos a trabajar, al igual que Keldeo.

Serena miró a ambos lados antes de besarme y desearme buenas noches. Al verla desaparecer en lo profundo del pasillo, me encaminé a mi habitación. Tras todo lo que había vivido ese día, me lancé sobre la cama, sintiendo mis músculos destensarse; aun así, mi aura seguía fluctuando caóticamente. Con todo lo que sabía, y con la creciente necesidad de escapar del Paraíso Aether y Alola, decidí que hablaría con Brock en la mañana para convencerlo de empezar por el noroeste de Ula-Ula; justo donde se rumoreaba que habían sido visto varios miembros del Team Skull congregados. "Necesito salir de este lugar lo más antes posible, realmente siento que me estoy intoxicando, y eso me está debilitando".


	35. Calaveras de la Corrupción

**Calaveras de la Corrupción**

* * *

–Poder… Sigues careciendo de poder… Te lo he dado todo y aun así es insuficiente… ¿Por qué no has comenzado nuestra cruzada? ¿Es por la falta de poder? ¿Por qué la sangre de los traidores no ha comenzado a correr? Se nos está haciendo tarde… Lillie… ella debe ser la primera piedra de un largo camino… Hazla sufrir, así como ella nos hizo sufrir… ¡El mundo debe pagar por lo que nos ha causado! ¡El mundo debe reconocer nuestra valía! ¡El mundo debe temer nuestro poder! ¡El mundo debe ser controlado con nuestro poder…!

Desperté de sobresalto, presionando con fuerza las sabanas que me cubrían. Miré a mi alrededor, percatándome que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Desorientado, posé mi vista sobre las paredes cubiertas por varias imágenes del mar; Alola. Fue entonces que lo recordé… "Mierda, es cierto, estoy atrapado en este infierno rodeado de agua por culpa de N". Suspirando, intenté sacudir la molestia y la pereza de mi cuerpo, pero fue inútil. Me recosté sobre la suave almohada, rellena de plumas de Psyduck; "Irónico, tienen una reserva de Pokémon, pero compran de estas lujosas almohadas anti-Pokémon".

Mis ojos giraron inquietos dentro de sus cuencas, deteniéndose sobre el reloj que posaba sobre una de las paredes; iban a ser las cinco de la mañana. Consciente de que aún era muy temprano para comenzar el día, y renuente a toparme con alguno de los relacionados con la Fundación Aether, decidí que lo mejor sería intentar regresar al mundo de Cresselia. Tras unos minutos de infructuosos intentos, me rendí, manteniendo mi cansada mirada fija en el pulcro techo.

Fue entonces que comencé a pensar en mi apresurado despertar. Es normal que yo madrugue, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, era como si mi mente y mi cuerpo hubieran estado desconectados, y en el momento que volvieron a ser solo uno desperté súbitamente. Esa era la sensación que recorría la parte posterior de mi cerebro, obligándome a no abandonar el tema; que no recordara haber soñado solo añadía leña al fuego. Por mucho que me esforzaba, solo dilucidaba la negrura de la inconciencia; decidí que usaría el aura para ayudarme. Me concentré en el flujo del aura en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte superior de éste.

Entonces, como una llama que consume las últimas brazas de una hoguera, lo sentí; era como un susurro que me hablaba desde los más profundo de mis recuerdos. Inmediatamente lo relacioné con la demoniaca voz de mi aura, de mi posible personalidad alterna; ello me impulsó a intentar comprender su mensaje, su significado. Pero la voz era virtualmente inaudible, por mucho que me esforzaba por entenderla, no lo lograba. Finalmente me cansé de intentarlo y decidí que necesitaba tomar aire. Al parecer ya había amanecido, así que era más probable que me encontrara con alguno de mis compañeros. Satisfecho con esa idea, me liberé del agarré de las sabanas y salí por la puerta automática.

"Se supone que los susurros no regresarían, y pensé que esos extraños canticos habían desaparecido con ellos… Parece ser que me equivoqué. ¡Mierda, no me sorprendería que este maldito lugar esté malogrando mi ya miserable cordura!"; mientras más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba de que necesitaba terminar el trabajo cuanto antes. "Necesito escapar de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, nunca se sabe cuándo Alola se encargará de arrebatarme algo de nuevo". Con ello en mente, no me percaté que estaba caminando directo a las garras de mi mayor pesadilla, y cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Señor Ketchum, buenos días! –Los bellos de mis bazos y cuello se tensaron, producto de un terrible escalofrío que se abrió paso por mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada lentamente, primero observé unos lujosos zapatos de tacón, precedidos por un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado, para finalizar con la mirada sonriente de lo que bien podría ser Lillie con un cuantos años más encima. –No esperaba encontrarme a nadie tan temprano, normalmente soy la primera en recorrer las instalaciones antes del desayuno. Pero me alegra haberlo encontrado, a decir verdad, estaba ansiosa por preguntarle un par de cosas respecto a su misión.

–Claro, señora Aether. –Respondí cortésmente, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar lo mucho que me incomodaba la presencia de la madre de Lillie.

–No hace falta ser tan cortés, puede llamarme por mi nombre. –Asentí levemente, manteniendo mi mirada fija en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

–Como lo desee, Lusamine. –La mujer sonrió ampliamente, indicándome con la mano que la siguiera. Reluctante, retomé le paso, siguiendo a la tétrica mujer. Puede que su presencia no me fuera amena, pero sabía que, si deseaba llegar al fondo del problema en Aether, debía empezar por comprobar si mis sospechas sobre la ex-presidenta eran acertadas. "Lusamine Aether tiene que estar detrás de todo lo sucedido, ¡estoy convencido!".

–… Como decía, me gustaría saber que tienen planeado para hoy. A decir verdad, todo esto me ha estado molestando en demasía. Finalmente cedo mi puesto como presidenta y las cosas se ponen cuesta arriba. Es como si el destino no me permitiera descansar. –Comentó ella, suspirando profundamente. Manteniendo la vista baja, la miré de soslayo.

–Usted puede estar tranquila, estoy seguro que la información que su hija nos entregó nos guiará a la causa de todo. Estoy convencido de que hoy daremos con la pista del Team Skull, y para el final de la semana ya habremos solucionado todos sus problemas. –Al decir eso, sentí como Lusamine se detuvo. Volteé hacia ella, curioso por su accionar, y noté como me sonreía con falsa calma. Su rostro mostraba una cosa, pero su aura reflejaba algo completamente distinto. "Esta mujer es una distopía andante".

–Es bueno saberlo, me saber que los verdaderos villanos están cerca de caer. Ellos son quienes deberían ser perseguidos por las autoridades interregionales, no Ion. Es una lástima saber que este mundo esté tan descarriado; tan carente de belleza. –Mirando sus manos con tristeza, la mujer suspiró melancólicamente. Era extraño, pero sentía que podía estar de acuerdo con ella en al menos la mitad de su enunciado. "En verdad este mundo necesita ser corregido, en verdad los verdaderos villanos deben ser castigados…". –Bueno, dicho eso, coloco toda mi confianza sobre sus hombros. Ojalá después de esto todos alcancemos nuestros objetivos. –Asentí sin replicar nada, más incómodo que nunca por el aura que expelía la mujer; estaba feliz, tétricamente feliz.

–Madre, que bueno que la encuentro, ¡el desayuno ya está servido! Su presencia es requerida y… ¿Señor Ketchum? –Lillie, que acaba de llegar al pasillo donde nos hallábamos, se detuvo a un par de metros de nosotros, visiblemente sorprendida.

–Oh hija, tienes razón, deberíamos partir de una vez. –Y sin añadir más, Lusamine se retiró en dirección del comedor. Lillie la miró desaparecer tras el recodo del pasillo¸ extrañada, antes de voltear hacia mí con expresión de duda. Yo, sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica, comencé a seguir a la mujer mayor.

El desayuno fue ligeramente más tolerable que la cena, y eso hizo bastante por mi tranquilidad mental; al menos podría enfocarme en el trabajo sin demasiados problemas. Habiendo terminado de comer, me acerqué a Brock y le comenté sobre mi idea de hacer caso a la pista de la presencia del Team Skull en Ula-Ula; al principio se mostró renuente por la falta de pruebas, pero al final logré convencerlo a medias. Decidimos que él y su grupo irían a investigar a la Isla Melemele, donde las sucursales isleñas del Paraíso Aether han sufrido más ataques, mientras que yo con mis compañeros de grupo seguiríamos mi plan.

Un par de horas después, los dos grupos nos hallábamos en el embarcadero del Paraíso Aether, la empresa nos otorgaría los medios de transporte, así que eso sería una preocupación menos. Divididos en dos, cada uno se montó a un barco con destino distinto y rápidamente comenzamos a alejarnos de la gran plataforma marítima. Gracias a la velocidad de la embarcación de la Fundación Aether, en solo media hora ya nos hallábamos en Ula-Ula, exactamente en la Ruta Quince, donde se hallaba una de las sucursales isleñas de la empresa, la Casa Aether.

No perdimos el tiempo ahí. La pista nos llevaba al área noroeste de la isla, pasando un lugar conocido como los Jardines de Ula-Ula, así que decidimos optar por usar nuestros Pokémon voladores; como de costumbre, Serena y yo compartimos uno. May, Dawn, Sawyer, mi novia y yo, sobrevolamos las Rutas Dieciséis y Diecisiete, admirando el sorprendente paisaje que Ula-Ula nos regalaba. Pero eso cambió rápidamente al entrar a lo profundo de la Ruta Diecisiete, la vegetación cambió en pos de las rocas y barrancos, y el clima soleado desapareció dando paso a una molesta lluvia incesante.

Apenas era visible, pero a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una alta muralla, que rápidamente relacioné con lo que conocía del Pueblo Po; un antiguo pueblo de gente rica que estaba rodeado por un muro que lo separaba del exterior. Gracias a la lluvia y a la niebla pudimos acércanos hasta casi estar sobre el pueblo, pero con tal de evitar ser descubiertos, decidimos aterrizar a varios metros de distancia. Al acercarnos, pude ver a lo lejos lo que parecía una comisaría abandonada, por su estado se notaba que llevaba así muchos años, por lo tanto, decidí restarle importancia.

Una vez frente a la muralla, pude ver que los muros estaban desgastados y cubiertos por grafitis; me llamó la atención la gran cantidad de estos basados en Pokémon del tipo Bicho. Sawyer, que es quien sobresale en manejo de tecnología, se acercó a la puerta y su puso a analizarla; al parecer poseía un cierre de seguridad de alta gama. Tras unos momentos, Sawyer nos llamó a todos; el cierre no estaba activo, todo parecía indicar que había sido forzado y dañado, muy probablemente eso fuera obra del Team Skull.

Con ayuda de Garchomp, forzamos la entrada y entramos en el pueblo amurallado. Para nuestra sorpresa, no había una sola persona a la vista; el lugar estaba literalmente abandonado. Las calles estaban abarracadas, las casas llenas de tablas y grafitis, y había restos de jeringas, cigarros y condones en cada esquina que se mirase; solo verlo me trajo desagradables recueros de mis peores días. Adonde se mirara había señales que probaban que hay hubo gente, gente que calzaba con la descripción del Team Skull, pero aun así no pareciera que de momento hubiera nadie allí.

Manteniendo el sigilo, le indiqué a mis compañeros que se dividieran y buscaran pistas del paradero del Team Skull. "Al menos parece que lo del Team Skull era cierto, ¿pero que tiene que ver esa gente con Lusamine?", me cuestioné, mientras escudriñaba por alguna indicación de vida. Me escurrí entre las barricadas de concreto y alambres de navaja, entre las ruinas de lo que fueron casas lujosas y sus jardines marchitados. El barro y la lluvia habían logrado diezmar el lugar entero, y realmente daba la sensación de que me hallaba en un pueblo fantasma.

Volteé cuando escuché a Keldeo, que había sacado de su Poké Ball junto a Pikachu al bajar de Garchomp; éste se hallaba cerca de unos arbustos amedrentados. Me acerqué a él, llamándolo a través del aura, pero parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que había descubierto como para responder. Atravesé los arbustos de ramas rotas y empapadas, y noté como el legendario singular miraba con aprensión a un chico rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con una jaquet negra y roída, al igual que sus jeans; no podía ser mucho mayor que yo. Él reaccionó alejando la vista de mi Pokémon y enfocándose en mí, y fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron que supe quién era.

–Gladio, es un placer conocerte finalmente. –El chico acercó su mano a la bolsa de su jaquet; antes se hallaba en posición de alarma, pero ahora parecía listo para atacar.

–¿Cómo es que me conoces? –Preguntó él, con voz rasposa. –¿Acaso te envió la bruja de Lusamine? Después de tantos años pensé que finalmente se había rendido, pero parece que me equivoqué…

–Oye… ¡Oye! –El rubio dejó de murmurar e hizo silencio, atento a lo que tenía que decir. –No tengo nada que ver con tu madre; al menos no respecto a tu paradero.

–Sí ese es el caso, ¿cómo es que sabes de mí? –Reiteró él, aún alerta.

–Por tu hermana… –El chico permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, lo que tardó en procesar mis palabras.

–¿Lillie? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Finalmente se ha librado de las garras de esa bruja o…? No, tengo entendido que hace poco tomó el puesto de presidenta de Aether. ¿Entonces cómo es que…? ¿Realmente no trabajas para esa mujer? –Inquirió el rubio, visiblemente consternado.

–Mira, no trabajo para ella, pero tampoco es lo contrario. Podríamos decir que estoy ayudando a la Fundación con un par de problemas; bueno, mis compañeros y yo. Formo parte de Ion. –Al escuchar el nombre, el chico se relajó finalmente; al parecer tiene buena imagen de la organización a la que pertenezco.

–Ahora lo entiendo… Supongo que les han llamado para recibir ayuda con los "problemas" que ha causado el Team Skull. Bueno, desde ya te ahorro el trabajo, ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso. –Gladio se aceró a la casa deteriorada más cercana y se recostó contra la pared, refugiándose de la incesante lluvia.

–Lo sé. –Respondí secamente. Tal afirmación causó que Gladio me observara sorprendido. –Solo era cuestión de prestarle atención a los cabos sueltos, y la fachada se vendría abajo en segundos. Desde el principio sospeché de tu madre, pero no tengo pruebas para respaldar mis sospechas, así que necesitaba desmentir la participación del Team Skull. Pero creo que haberte encontrado a ti es mejor. ¿Quién mejor que el hijo pródigo de los Aether para traer abajo su maraña de mentiras?

–Hmm… Puede que sí nos seamos útiles mutuamente, pero antes de llegar a nada, me gustaría saber cómo es que sabías de mí. Porque estoy convencido que de que nadie en el Paraíso Aether habló de mí; llevan años pretendiendo que nunca existí, no veo por qué dejar de hacerlo ahora. –El rubio llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su jacket y sacó de ella una Poké Ball. No hizo nada con ella, solo se limitó a mantenerla en su mano. –Además, hablas como si conocieras a mi madre y a Lillie desde antes. No creo una persona que las conoce solo por negocios hable así de ellas, con tanta seguridad y confianza. ¿Cuál es tu historia, agente de Ion?

–Había escuchado que eras perspicaz… –Me rasqué la barbilla y miré de soslayo a Keldeo, que ya no estaba en posición de ataque, pero aún observaba con recelo a Gladio. –Hmm… Voy a dejarlo simple. Supongo que ya lo sabías, pero tu hermana escapó del Paraíso Aether hace ya varios años, casi muere ahogada, pero yo me la encontré en la costa de Melemele y la salvé. Salimos varios meses, pero me engañó con otro y decidí abandonar esta región olvidada por Arceus. Personalmente hubiera preferido no volver, pero trabajo es trabajo y no tenía de otra. –"Sobre todo tras lo ocurrido en Hoenn", pensé indispuesto.

–Suena como la mierda. Jamás hubiera pensado que Lillie fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso; ¿pero qué sé yo? Sí fue capaz de regresar con Lusamine luego de escapar, supongo que para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

–Es como la mierda… Pero bueno, basta de conversación sin sentido. Sí estás aquí es porque estas relacionado con el Team Skull de alguna manera, así que me gustaría saber que sabes sobre los ataques que ha recibido a Aether. En realidad, necesito saber todo lo que oculta la Fundación; tal vez así hundamos ese mierdero y de paso me ahorre tener que volver a trabajar con ellos. –Gladio me miró inexpresivo por varios segundos, antes de oprimir el botón de la Poké Ball en su mano, liberando así un muy extraño Pokémon; para mí, que sé de todos los Pokémon existentes, verlo fue una gran sorpresa. El ser poseía una cresta blanca, un hocico de quijada metálica, garras verdes en sus patas delanteras y un cuerpo de color negro mate, además poseía una extraña cola similar a una aleta.

–Este es Silvally, se lo robé a mi madre cuando escapé de la plataforma marítima. –Declaró, señalando a la creatura, que se acercó de manera protectora a su dueño.

–Se mira extraño. Parece una mezcla de varios tipos de Pokémon. –Mencioné, mirando con curiosidad a la criatura.

–En esencia eso es. Fue creado para emular cualquier tipo elemental mediante discos; lastimosamente solo poseo unos cuantos, así que no tengo forma de explotar todo su potencial. Su objetivo es lidiar con los Ultraentes, pero no estoy seguro de que estés al tanto del concepto. –Alcé la vista, alejándola del Pokémon y enfocándome en su dueño. A decir verdad, nunca había escuchado ese término, y aparentemente Gladio comprendió mi dilema. –Te lo explicaré en otro lado. Aquí estamos expuestos a oídos indeseados y a un clima de mierda. Sígueme, yo lideraré.

A pesar de que no confiaba del todo en su palabra, tampoco tenía razón para no hacerlo, así que decidí arriesgarme y hacerle caso. Regresé a Keldeo a su Maya Ball y llamé a Garchomp, que estaba rondando la zona en busca de espías. Pikachu, que se había mantenido a mi lado, su subió a mi hombro. Seguí desde el aire al Gladio, que montaba a su Pokémon quimera, y desde ahí pude ver a mis compañeros distribuidos a lo largo del pueblo. Les envié un mensaje a través del HoloCaster, indicándoles que siguieran en búsqueda de información referente al Team Skull, mientras yo me encargaba de aclarar mis propias dudas.

No tuve que seguir a Gladio durante mucho tiempo, pues, para mi sorpresa, nos dirigíamos a la misma comisaría abandonada que vi al llegar a la Ruta Diecisiete. El rubio desapareció tras las puertas de la vieja estructura, así que le indiqué a mi dragón que aterrizara y lo regresé a su capsula. Tomando mis precauciones, le indiqué a Keldeo que esperara afuera y protegiera el perímetro, también le pedí a Pikachu que se preparara para atacar a matar. Con ello resuelto, entré a la comisaria.

–Pero mira quien es… Estrella sin brillo, ¿acaso hiciste caso a mi consejo y dejaste las batallas Pokémon? –Esas palabras me detuvieron en seco; no solo porque no esperaba reunirme con nadie más que el Aether renegado, sino que además la voz me resultaba familiar. De entre las esquinas sombrías del edificio aparecieron multitud de Meowth Alola; con su mirada calculadora y pelaje oscuro dando fe de su tipo Siniestro.

Gladio se bajó del lomo de la creatura y se apoyó contra el respaldar de una avejentada silla, ignorando a los múltiples Pokémon, originarios de Kanto, pero adaptados a Alola. Esperé en silencio a que quien hubo hablado se revelara, pero no fue hasta que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, que una figura decrepita se asomó de entre la nebulosa de negrura. Era un hombre con ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo canoso corto, piel cargada de arrugas y postura encorvada; vestía un mugroso uniforme de policía, una jacket negra sobre una camisa roja, pantalones oscuros, sandalias y también llevaba una Nictostal Z de colgante.

Debido a la oscuridad, tardé en reconocerlo, pero finalmente la realización me alcanzó. Instintivamente moví mis ojos desenfrenadamente, mirando cada esquina de la edificación abandonada, con la vista ya acostumbrada a la negrura, me fue más sencillo visualizar los detalles. Era la recepción de la comisaria, una habitación simple con solo dos puertas, una de entrada y otra desconocida; probablemente llevara a las celdas. En ella había un escritorio con una antigua computadora y una silla colocada frente a éste, justo en la cual Gladio se estaba apoyando. Los Meowth, el sujeto de expresión cansada y el lugar; todo eso lo conocía.

–Denio… –Murmuré, finalmente recordando todo. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Simple, porque él día que lo conocí, es un día que desearía olvidar para siempre. La noche anterior descubrí a Lillie con Sun, estaba deprimido y sentía el efecto del alcohol del desahogo en mis venas. Ese día Denio colocó el último clavo en mi ataúd, ese día escapé de Alola jurando nunca volver, ese día me envió indirectamente al intento de suicidio que lo cambió todo. Lo había olvidado por mi bien, y ahora Alola se entretenía obligándome a recordarlo.

–En carne y hueso, chico. Me sorprende verte aquí. –Comentó él, cambiando ligeramente su expresión de pereza por una de duda.

–¿Acaso se conocen? –Preguntó el rubio, intercambiando su mirada entre el ex-policía y yo.

–Tanto como se pueden conocer un Kahuna y un retador. Realizó mi prueba hace unos de años y se dejó en ridículo. Había escuchado mucho de él, de como era la estrella en ascenso. Bueno, ese día lo único que vi fue una estrella sin brillo, así que le recomendé dejar las batallas. –Respondió el adulto mayor, con un aire de nostalgia; pero no nostalgia de la buena.

–Ya veo… Bueno, no lo traje para que se reunieran. Al parecer no siguió tu consejo y terminó uniéndose a Ion, por eso está a aquí. Parece ser que ya tenemos una manera de infiltrarnos en el Paraíso Aether. –El ex-policía ahora sí parecía genuinamente interesado.

–¿Conque Ion, ah? Supongo que no está tan mal. De hecho, hoy nos vendrá muy bien a los tres. Puede que finalmente logremos desmantelar los planes de la Fundación Aether. –Denio se alejó aún más de la penumbra y se sentó sobre el escritorio, manteniendo su mirada posada sobre mí. Escucharlo decir eso logró que finalmente reaccionara; debía enfocarme en el presente y no en el pasado.

–Sí, así es. Pero díganme, ¿qué son esos planes de Aether? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

–Lo suficiente. –Respondió Gladio. –Ya llevo un par de años infiltrado en el Team Skull, y a través de ellos descubrí un par de cosas. Lo más importante; que ellos forman parte de la Fundación Aether. –Al escuchar eso, me fue imposible ocultar mi sorpresa. –Sí, así como lo oyes. Mi madre usó a un sujeto conocido como Guzma para atraer gente y hacer su trabajo sucio. Guzma se dejó manipular por la lengua filosa de mi madre, como todo gran ego roto. Desde hace varios años han servido para enaltecer la imagen de la compañía. Yo ingresé como mercenario, y debo admitir que mantener mi identidad oculta fue muy difícil; de no ser por Denio aquí, probablemente habría regresado a manos de mi madre.

–¿Y por qué se unieron? –Inquirí. A decir verdad, me sorprendía escuchar que Denio hizo tal cosa por alguien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta su mala actitud hacia la vida y el trabajo.

–Porque yo ya sabía de Gladio. En ese entonces aún trabajaba como policía, y sabía de la desaparición de los dos hermanos Aether. La chiquilla volvió después de un año, pero él no, así que estaba al tanto de la versión oficial y los rumores. Mucho se habló de lo peligrosa que era Lusamine Aether, pero nadie logró demostrar nada. No solo era, y es, una terrible mujer de negocios, capaz de asesinar y sabotear a su competencia, también se decía que era una pésima madre, que maltrataba a sus hijos. Además, yo ya tenía mis sospechas, sobre todo porque un informante me habló de la relación cercana entre el líder del Team Skull y Lusamine Aether, pero fue gracias a que me encontré a Gladio por casualidad, que las cosas empezaron a fluir. Él debía infiltrarse en el Team Skull, y yo me aseguraría de que no lo descubrieran y de paso no llegaran más investigadores a entrometerse. Lo que menos queríamos era llamar la atención de la Fundación Aether…

–Pero eso cambió. –Interrumpió Gladio, reincorporándose. –Gracias a que me gané la confianza de Guzma, logré descubrir sobre la existencia de los Ultraentes y la Unidad Ultra.

–Sigo sin entender nada de eso. –Dije, rascándome el brazo con molestia; escuchar todo eso no hacía más que provocarme ansiedad. Ahora que sabía que mis sospechas estaban bien fundamentadas, necesitaba encontrar la forma de resolver el problema cuanto antes; antes de que Alola me quite algo más.

–Los Ultraentes son creaturas extrañas de otra dimensión. –Eso no me respondió nada, y Gladio lo captó. –¿Has escuchado de Dialga y Palkia? –Asentí. –Bueno, eso. Palkia es el Pokémon del espacio y las dimensiones. Se sabe que el crea y abre nuevas dimensiones, y no todas son iguales. Algunas son radicalmente distintas a la nuestra, y los seres que las habitan también lo son. Los Pokémon de dimensiones ajenas a la nuestra son los Ultraentes. Y la Unidad Ultra es un grupo de personas que habitan una de estas dimensiones; su trabajo es contactar con otras dimensiones y proteger la propia. Al parecer esa maldita de Lusamine logró contactar con ellos, no sé con qué fin, y tampoco sé que les dijo para obtener su ayuda. Lo que sí sé es que todo este asunto de los ataques del Team Skull son una fachada; y al llamarlos a ustedes solo pretendía hacer más creíble todo. En este momento los demás miembros del Team Skull están distribuidos a través de las islas, y sé que la elite del equipo piensa ayudarla en lo que sea que pretenda hacer en una de esas dimensiones. Sé que así suena como si no tuviéramos nada, pero te lo aseguro, lo que pretenda hacer… mi _madre_, no puede ser nada bueno.

Estaba por responderle, cuando mi HoloCaster comenzó a sonar. Pensé que sería Serena o cualquiera de mi equipo, pero resultó ser Brock. Decidí que lo mejor sería contestarle, así que eso hice. Lo que escuché de él cambió radicalmente mis planes. Les dije lo que escuché a Gladio y Denio, y ellos decidieron acompañarnos; después solo tuve que llamar a mis compañeros. Decidí no depender más de Aether y les dije a los demás que debíamos partir volando. Nuestro objetivo: Melemele.

En solo media hora ya habíamos cruzado el pequeño trayecto de océano que separa Pueblo Po del Mar de Melemele. Durante el vuelo les expliqué brevemente la situación a Serena, May, Dawn y Sawyer. Les hablé de mis sospechas, excluyendo el tema del aura y mi cordura, y del porqué de la presencia de Denio y Gladio; todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos al saber que el rubio era hermano de Lillie. A pesar de que todos aún tenían muchas preguntas, decidieron confiar en mi criterio. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos frente a una pequeña cabaña, al borde de una playa perteneciente a las Afueras de Ciudad Hau'oli.

–… Chicos, ellos son el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet. Y ambos tienen un par de cosas que decir sobre la Fundación Aether. –Anunció el líder del otro equipo de Ion, asomándose por la puerta de la cabaña. La razón por la que decidí partir de inmediato hasta Melemele, es porque necesitaba escuchar el testimonio de la profesora. Brock fue conciso a la hora de decírmelo a través del teléfono, pero aun así bastó.

–Un placer volvernos a ver, profesores. ¿O debería decir…? ¡Alola! –Todos mis compañeros de Ion me miraron sorprendidos, pero nuestros nuevos aliados no reaccionaron en lo más mínimo. Para ellos era obvio que durante mi estadía en Alola hubiera conocido al profesor regional y su esposa.

–¡Ash, pero que sorpresa! Me sorprende verte aquí después de tantos años, pensé que… –Pero el profesor se detuvo, pues mi mirada lo decía todo. No quería estar ahí, pero debía. Después de unas rápidas presentaciones, tras las cuales Sawyer comentó entre risas que yo parecía conocer media población de la región, finalmente comenzaron las explicaciones.

Burnet, que se dedicaba a la investigación de las dimensiones, fue contactada personalmente por Lusamine hace no más de unos seis meses. La mujer, emocionada por la oportunidad, viajó hasta al Paraíso Aether, donde rápidamente se le explicó el objetivo de la empresa de visitar otras dimensionas con tal de estudiar la flora y fauna de estas. Cegada por las amplias posibilidades, la mujer fue descuidada y se dejó engañar. Pero conforme más trabajaba en las formulas y más se esforzaba por explicarle a los ingenieros mecánicos su idea, más se percataba de que faltaba algo, algo que ella solo teorizaba en sus fórmulas, pero que era imposible de obtener en la vida real, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Cargada de curiosidad, producto de la extraña confianza que poseían los empleados de la Fundación Aether, en cuanto a lograr su objetivo, la mujer pidió poder presenciar las pruebas de laboratorio; pero se lo negaron rotundamente. Burnet se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ella había firmado un contrato donde les permitía usar sus fórmulas con completa libertad. Sin quererlo, la mujer regaló el trabajo de su vida a la empresa. Claro, se le pagaría por ello, pero perdería el tan deseado reconocimiento científico, debido al anonimato al que la obligaban.

Un día, cansada de estar a oscuras, se infiltró en una de las sesiones de prueba, aprovechando una brecha en seguridad. Lo que vio arruinó su vida. Al parecer estaban usando el ADN y la energía de una extraña creatura de color morado, con cuerpo pequeño y una protuberancia con forma de aguja en la cabeza, para así rellenar el componente teórico de su fórmula. Estaban usando a esa pobre creatura para forzar la apertura de un umbral. Fue descubierta y perdió su trabajo, además se le obligó a abandonar sus investigaciones externas, o en otro caso habría sido víctima de una terrible demanda. Incapaz de hacer nada, se vio obligada a renunciar a todo; ni siquiera podía denunciarlos por abuso Pokémon, pues, debido a la nueva reforma, los Pokémon ya no poseían tales derechos.

–… ¡Qué cólera! Pensar que una ONG como el Paraíso Aether sea manejada por gente tan desagradable. Se supone que ellos cuidan de los Pokémon, pero hacen todo lo contrario a oscuras. –Comentó May, rabiando en cólera.

–Sí, y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada… –Respondió la profesora, que poseía ropa deportiva, piel bronceada y pelo blanco recogido con una bincha. –Por eso cuando escuchamos que eran de Ion decidimos hablarles de esto; tal vez ustedes puedan hacer algo.

–¡Claro! Al no estar dentro del marco de la ley, pueden tomar las medidas que mejor les parezcan sin miedo a reprimendas. –Añadió Kukui; un hombre de piel morena, con una gorra sobre su pelo castaño amarrado en un moño, con unos grandes anteojos oscuros de marco verde y una barba medio recortada; su característica más particular era que llevaba una bata de laboratorio abierta, con su pecho al aire. Los minutos pasaron, y ante la alta tensión del ambiente, los temas de conversación se fueron desviando a unos más relajados. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estábamos hablando del pasado. –… A penas estaba pensando en inaugurar la liga cuando conocí a Ash y… –Kukui se detuvo. Como profesor regional y fundador de la liga, es de esperar que conozca a Sun; así que ya debe de saber que Lillie, la chica con la que estaba cuando lo conocí, es la misma que actualmente sale con el Campeón.

–¿Y no le entregó una Pokédex? –Cuestionó Serena, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado. Por ello, la abracé disimuladamente, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. –Hasta donde recuerdo, él mantuvo su Pokédex de Johto hasta que compró el HoloCaster en Kalos.

–Sí se la ofrecí. –Respondió el profesor, mirándome de reojo. –Pero no la aceptó. Tampoco al inicial que quería otorgarle. –Eso último no esperaba oírlo; por ello, fui víctima de multitud de preguntas que me apresuré a acallar.

–Verán, nunca fui fanático de los cambios que trajo la renovaba Liga Pokémon. Y eso de un Rotom en mi Pokédex nunca me llamó la atención. –Aún recuerdo que entonces pensé que era maltrato, pero en ese entonces tenía una muy mala imagen de todo; así como con los objetos de combate, los Cristales Z y las mega-evoluciones. –Y sobre el inicial… Pues, conocí un criadero de Pokémon iniciales en Johto, y lo que vi me dejó muy mala imagen del proceso. Desde entonces decidí solo utilizar Pokémon que yo atrapé directamente y bajo mis propias reglas.

La conversación volvió a cambiar de tema, y eventualmente Denio y Gladio se aburrieron. El primero decidió salir a fumarse un cigarrillo y el segundo se alejó y se sentó en un área aislada de la cabaña. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando las conversaciones comenzaron a disminuir y todo regresó como al principio; una vez más debíamos decidir qué hacer con lo que sabíamos respecto a la Fundación Aether. Denio estaba regresando a la cabaña cuando sentí mi HoloCaster vibrar; extrañado, pues no se me ocurría quien pudiera estarme llamando, lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Al leer el nombre en la pantalla pensé en no contestar, pero le había entregado mi contacto a Lillie Aether solo en caso de emergencia, así que debía tomar esa llamada como tal.

–¡Ash! –Separé ligeramente el dispositivo de muy oído, abrumado por el exabrupto de la chica.

–Lillie, aló, ¿qué ocurre? –Al escuchar ese nombre, todos volearon hacia mí, pero el más interesado era su hermano.

–Ash… Ash, es mi madre, abrió un umbral en el espacio y estaba con varias personas del Team Skull, y otra gente con trajes extraños, también… ¡Creo que Sun está muerto! ¡Ash, por favor! Sé que no merezco tu ayuda, y sé que me odias por lo que te hice. ¡Pero te necesito, no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero perderlos! Estoy en los laboratorios del Paraíso Aether. ¡Por favor, ven rápido! –Mi piel se crispó ligeramente cuando la llamada se cortó de golpe.

–Mierda… Debemos partir de inmediato al Paraíso Aether, al parecer ya comenzó…


	36. La Madre de Todos los Males

**La Madre de Todos los Males**

* * *

–¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de Intrusos! ¡Se les autoriza a todos los empleados el uso de fuerza letal en la zona del embarcadero! ¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de Intrusos! ¡Se les autoriza a todos los empleados el uso de fuerza letal en la zona del embarcadero!

Con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, me levanté de la cubierta del bote del profesor Kukui, haciendo lo posible por no desvanecerme en ese instante. Apenas y recordaba cómo fue que terminamos así. Lo único que pude rescatar de mi memoria fue que apenas les revelé la situación a todos mis aliados, el profesor y su esposa se ofrecieron a ayudarnos prestándonos su bote.

Una vez en los muelles de Hau'oli, todos montamos el velero del académico y partimos directamente al Paraíso Aether. Dada la corta distancia entre la isla y la plataforma marina, no tardamos más de media hora en llegar a la entrada al embarcadero, después de eso todo sucedió para mal.

Teníamos fe de que nadie en el Paraíso Aether sospechara de nuestro arribo, así que nuestro plan era ingresar al embarcadero con el motor al mínimo de potencia para evitar llamar la atención. Una vez adentro, pensábamos embarcar en una de las zonas de carga, donde los múltiples contenedores ahí presentes nos servirían de cubierta.

Después de eso, los dos profesores se alejarían rápidamente, buscando de esa manera no exponerlos al peligro. Pero nada sucedió como lo planeado; una vez cruzamos la frontera entre el mar abierto y la plataforma, una ruidosa alarma activada por el movimiento alertó sobre nuestra presencia.

Buscamos la manera de ocultarnos mediante el uso del Glaceon de May; la idea era que esta utilizara Granizo, para de esa forma crear una tormenta contenida dentro del embarcadero, haciendo casi imposible que nos encontraran antes de que los profesores pudieran escapar. Pero eso también falló. Como si se tratara de novatos intentando realizar su primer robo, olvidamos pensar en todas las posibilidades que el entorno almacenaba. En esta ocasión, máquinas de bloqueo de climas. El Granizo fue cancelado por un Día Soleado artificial, lo que nos dejó indefensos por el tiempo suficiente para finalmente ser encontrados.

El primero en reaccionar fui yo, como era de esperarse del mejor preparado para el combate. Keldeo no tardó en obedecer mi orden aural, ejecutando un veloz Acua Jet que fulminó al Salazzle de un rival. Habiendo una brecha de hasta cinco metros entre el velero y los muelles, cualquiera que utilizara un tipo Agua se hallaría en ventaja. May lo sabía, así que regresó a su Glaceon y llamó a su Blastoise, que no tardó en usar Hidrobomba para fulminar a cuanto Pokémon se asomara. Los demás hicieron lo propio, y rápidamente nos hallamos en medio de algo que parecía una batalla campal.

El Fraxure de Serena, aprovechando su resistencia a la electricidad y al agua, comenzó a utilizar Doble Golpe a diestra y siniestra desde el extremo final del muelle. Aún no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de desembarcar debido a la situación, así que los únicos que se hallaban sobre la plataforma eran los Pokémon. Sabía que eso no sería factible durante mucho tiempo, así que tomé la decisión de que lo mejor sería saltar al agua y nadar hasta una parte que no estuviera tan abarrotada de enemigos.

Le informé de ello a los demás, y aunque los profesores no parecían satisfechos con dejarnos atrás, finalmente aceptaron que ese era el mejor curso de acción. Pero nunca nos llegó a dar tiempo de ejecutar mi plan, pues de pronto la cegadora luz de un poderoso Hiperrayo nos engulló, y todo se volvió completamente negro…

Fue entonces cuando desperté, completamente aturdido y tumbado en la cubierta del velero. Una vez en pie comencé a analizar la situación en la que nos hallábamos. La mayoría de mis compañeros se encontraba en el bote, algunos seguían luchando, mientras otros apenas estaban regresando en sí; al ver que Serena estaba bien, pude volver a respirar tranquilo. Miré hacia las aguas, y noté que Gladio, Sawyer e Iris habían caído del bote. Iris y Cilan se habían reincorporado al equipo de Brock hace poco, específicamente hace unas horas, cuando se reunieron en la Isla Melemele, y al parecer la experiencia ganada durante su tiempo en Alola ya estaba dando frutos.

La morena se acercó a sus dos aliados que se hallaban en la misma situación que ella, y se aseguró de que ambos pudieran nadar sin problemas; todos estaban bien, así que su siguiente curso de acción fue comenzar a acercarse a los muelles, justo como antes había planeado. Quería hacer lo mismo, pero tras un rápido vistazo, supe que no sería posible. El Hiperrayo no solo nos derrumbó a la gran mayoría de nosotros, también se trajo abajo la vela y destruyó parte de la cabina de manejo, timón incluido. Estaba claro que su intención era que naufragáramos…

–¡Mierda, esto quedó completamente inutilizado! –Exclamó el profesor, recogiendo el timón del suelo. A pesar de la rabia en su voz, por el fluctuar de su aura deduje que estaba agradecido de no haber estado en la cabina durante el ataque; aunque para deducir eso no era necesaria el aura. Me acerqué a él, sorteando ataques y piezas desprendidas del bote, y le señalé el muelle.

–No nos queda de otra, tendrán que acompañarnos. De todas maneras, puede que necesitemos su ayuda, sobre todo la de la profesora Burnet, que conoce mejor este lugar que cualquiera de nosotros. –El matrimonio intercambió miradas rápidamente y la mujer, sonriendo, asintió.

–¡Lo haremos! ¡También ayudaremos a destruir a la compañía que arruinó mi trabajo de años! –Sin añadir nada más, me volteé, indicándoles que me siguieran. –Ash, ¿cómo piensas que podremos llegar a los muelles sin pasar por el agua? Ahora que el bote está encallado, no hay forma de cruzar si no es por ahí. Pienso que sí todos nadamos para la misma dirección, no lograremos mucho… Al final siempre atraeremos la atención de los empleados de Aether. –Colocándome en el extremo del velero más cercano al muelle, llamé a Keldeo a través del aura.

–No lo haremos así… –Respondí secamente. "Keldeo, usa Surf y Rayo Hielo para crear una barrera entre los empleados de la Fundación y nosotros", una vez trasmitida la orden mental, tomé la Poké Ball de mi tipo Acero y presioné el botón de eyección. Una vez éste estuvo afuera, lo miré directamente a sus fríos ojos y le trasmití las indicaciones.

Mis compañeros de Ion, acostumbrados a mi manera de trabajar, se acercaron a mí, rodeándome. Denio y los profesores no tardaron en imitar al resto. Sin problema alguno, el ser de metal utilizó su enorme poder psíquico para movilizarnos del bote al embarcadero. Una vez todos posamos nuestros pies en la plataforma de blanco pulcro, nos miramos nuevamente. Con pocas palabras les indiqué que debíamos abrirnos paso hasta el ascensor, y así procedimos.

Gracias a la barrera creada por mi Pokémon Singular, no tuvimos problemas para avanzar hasta la mitad del embarcadero, donde los contenedores empezaron a escasear y los empleados comenzaron a aumentar. Pero eso tampoco fue un problema, pues con el Surf potenciado de Keldeo y el Psíquico de Metagross, arrasamos a la mayoría de empleados antes de que pudieran liberar a sus Pokémon. Pikachu, que se hallaba en su Poké Ball por razones de seguridad, salió de esta furioso, lanzando Truenos a todo lo que tenía al frente. En poco tiempo la sala se encontraba limpia de enemigos, y los Pokémon de mis aliados se encontraban en óptimas condiciones para las posibles próximas batallas.

Nos acercamos a la plataforma que formaba parte del ascensor, donde Iris, Sawyer y Gladio nos esperaban. Entonces lo obvio sucedió; el acceso a los laboratorios se encontraba bloqueado. Le pregunté a Sawyer y Gladio por ello, pero al parecer el rato que estuvieron ahí estuvo lleno de intentos infructíferos. Molesto, les pedí a Gladio y Sawyer que siguieran buscando una forma de superar esa barrera, mientas que Denio y yo nos dispusimos a interrogar a alguno de los empleados de la compañía. Varios se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero yo les señalé que no hacía falta; lo mejor sería que no vieran lo que estaba por suceder.

Me acerqué a uno de los empleados que se encontraba semi-consciente, apoyado contra uno de los contenedores. Por suerte Pikachu se había contenido a pesar de su malhumor, así que la mayoría solo estaba inconsciente o aturdido. Denio se adelantó para comenzar el interrogatorio, pero yo le pedí que esperara un momento. Estaba más que convencido de que no haría falta mucho esfuerzo para doblegarlo; de todas formas, el sujeto no se trataba de nada más que un simple empleado.

–¡Oye, tú! –Grité, pateando fuertemente su espinilla. El empleado liberó un gemido de agonía, levantando lentamente su cabeza. Su mirada era la de alguien derrotado, así que ya estaba contando con mi victoria. –Si aprecias tu vida, dime como puedo acceder a los laboratorios. –Ante mi demanda, el sujeto volvió a bajar la mirada, suspirando con dolor.

–¿Qué más da que se lo diga?, este trabajo es una mierda… Lo que me pagan no es suficiente, y ahora que fallé en detener a los intrusos, probablemente me despidan y se aseguren de que nunca vuelva a conseguir un trabajo. No vale la pena… –Murmuró éste, para sí mismo. Cuando pensaba que el empleado había perdido la razón, éste levantó la mirada una vez más y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez yo era el receptor. –Es seguro que ese engreído de Sauboh se encuentre monitoreando todo desde la recepción, un par de pisos más arriba… Él posee acceso a todas las zonas del Paraíso Aether. Es muy orgulloso, pero también un cobarde, así que no creo que les sea muy difícil sonsacarle la información. Ahora, si me lo permiten, quiero seguir lamentando las decisiones de mi vida, en silencio… –No hallando razón para quedarnos ahí, Denio y yo regresamos con los demás.

–Eso fue fácil. –Comentó el ex-policía, tras un momento. –No parecía estar mintiendo, pero no estoy seguro de que fiarnos de su palabra sea lo correcto.

–Lo que dijo es cierto, lo sé por su aura. –Denio se mostró extrañado por mi afirmación, pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión carente de vida. Como un antiguo investigador, probablemente ya hubiera relacionado todas las habilidades que mostré antes con lo que acababa de decir, y como alguien reservado, lo más seguro es que decidió no preguntar más al respecto. –Lo que acabamos de ver tiene que ver con el control, ¿sabes? –Mencioné, mirándolo de reojo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió él, sin parecer afectado en lo más mínimo por mi comentario.

–El control se hace más sencillo entre más interesados estén tus subordinados en defender tu causa. Por eso luchar contra miembros de bandas u organizaciones criminales suele ser tan complicado. Porque ellos en verdad no quieren que los planes de su líder fallen, ellos están interesados en lograr algo. Estos empleados solo se interesan por ellos mismos y su cuenta del banco, nada más. Nadie aquí dará su vida por una causa, y eso los hace fáciles de disuadir. Mientras todo siga igual, esta misión será un paseo en el parque, pero dudo que las cosas se mantengan así con los altos ejecutivos…

–¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron tan rápido! Aquí no logramos nada, y Gladio intentó contactar con Lillie, pero fue inútil… No tenemos nada. –Observé a Dawn, que se había aproximado a nosotros apenas nos vio acercarnos al ascensor. Mirando por sobre su hombro, noté que todos estaban discutiendo distintos cursos de acción; mientras, Gladio seguía luchando contra el panel de acceso, claramente ofuscado por la falta de resultados.

–Tranquila, ya sabemos que hacer. –Los tres llegamos al ascensor, donde rápidamente les expliqué lo sucedido con el empleado. Regresé a todos mis Pokémon, al igual que los demás, con la excepción del mi roedor, y, sin más demora, Gladio presionó la opción que nos llevaría a la recepción y el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia arriba. No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, un salón del mismo blanco inmaculado que el embarcadero, con varias vigas de acero sosteniendo los distintos pisos de la plataforma.

Ya antes habíamos estado ahí, durante el tour por las instalaciones; el lugar era básicamente un pasillo que conectaba con la zona residencial y el área de acceso, y además contaba con una especie de cuello de botella, con dos mostradores a cada lado, que servía de aduana. El lugar estaba desierto, o eso aparentaba, porque desde la zona donde ingresaban los invitados, distinta a por donde nosotros lo hicimos, se asomó el sujeto de pelo rubio y grandes lentes dorados. El tipo, manteniendo su aire de superioridad, se acercó lentamente al ascensor, donde aún nos hallábamos.

–Veo que han tenido las agallas de ponerse en nuestra contra. Me parecer ridículo que los contratáramos para investigar al Team Skull y terminaran uniéndose a viejos discrepantes de nuestra organización. Pero bueno, ¿qué se pude esperar de una empresa ilegitima como lo es Ion? –El tipo se giró sin decir nada más, comenzando a caminar en dirección del área residencial, donde estaba ubicada la mansión Aether.

–¡Sauboh, detente ahora! ¡Nos dirás dónde está mi hermana, y lo harás ahora! –Gritó Gladio, bajándose de la plataforma del ascensor. El Director de sucursal tomó una Poké Ball instintivamente, volteándose lentamente.

–¡Tch! ¿En serio crees estar en posición de ordenarme, Gladio? ¡No eres más que un chiquillo revoltoso y molesto! ¡Debiste permanecer oculto en la cueva de la que vienes! ¡Nos habrías hecho un favor a todos aquí en la Fundación! –Gladio, molesto por las palabras del antiguo subordinado de su madre, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

–¡Es exactamente por eso que vine! ¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente con todos ustedes, y por ello no pienso concederles ningún favor! –En la velocidad de un parpadeo, el chico tomó una Honor Ball de su chaqueta y liberó a su extraño Pokémon quimera. Sauboh estaba más que conmocionado por lo que veía. –¿Conque aún lo recuerdas? Robé este Pokémon de tus sucias manos, le quité su clasificatorio de Ultraente y herramienta, y lo convertí en mi amigo. ¡Ahora él te hará pagar por tus crímenes! –Finalmente el ejecutivo se hallaba molesto, y, gruñendo, respondió al hijo prodigo de Aether.

–Sigues siendo el mismo niño tonto y problemático de siempre… Código Cero es un arma, no un juguete. Eso de hacerte amiguito de él no cambiará nada. Aunque le hayas arrancado su casco de contención, no podrás contra la experiencia de una mente maestra. ¡Hypno, has que estos ingenuos se arrodillen ante tu poder! –El ser de pelaje amarillo y nariz pronunciada apareció, meciendo su péndulo, y entonces la batalla comenzó. Noté que varios de mis compañeros parecían dispuestos a inmiscuirse, así que los detuve levantando un brazo y negando con la cabeza.

–Esta es su batalla, no nuestra… Solo nos meteremos en caso de que haga falta. –Dado que nadie protestó, me di el lujo de prestar atención al combate.

–¡Silvally, usa una finta y ataca con Garra Brutal! –El veloz Pokémon carente de tipo específico empezó a correr rápidamente en línea recta, preparándose para embestir al siniestro tipo Psíquico.

–¡Detenlo con Psíquico y estréllalo contra el piso! –A pesar de que mantenía su molesta actitud de siempre, el ejecutivo se notaba nervioso. Su aura, normalmente tranquila y tétrica, ahora fluctuaba como un arroyo desbordado, incapaz de mantener su propia forma.

El Pokémon bípedo comenzó a girar el péndulo en su mano, creando poderosas ondas psíquicas que fueron lanzadas contra su rival. Pero, como era de esperarse, Silvally esquivó el ataque con facilidad y empezó a correr en zigzag, preparándose para embestir desde un ángulo más cercano. A solo unos metros de distancia, la quimera saltó al aire, y alzando sus patas, realizó un profundo corte en el rostro del Hypno, dejándolo muy herido.

–¡Maldición, Hypno! ¡Ningún Pokémon mío se deja humillar de esa forma! ¡Usa Psíquico hasta que le des a esa inútil creación mía! ¡Arregla mis errores! –Con un orgullo equivalente al de su dueño, el tipo Psíquico levantó su mano con el péndulo, mientras cubría su rostro con la otra, y empezó a atacar a discreción.

–Esquiva hasta que se canse, luego contraataca con Tijera X. –Ante la orden de Gladio, el ser volvió a su estrategia anterior, corriendo en zigzag alrededor del tipo Psíquico.

A pesar de la insistencia del ejecutivo, la estrategia del Hypno no estaba resultando en lo más mínimo, y era obvio que no podría seguir igual durante mucho tiempo. Y eso se demostró poco después, pues, aprovechando un descuido de su rival, Silvally rasgó la espalda de éste con Tijera X, ejerciendo un daño gigantesco. Pero eso no bastó para finalizar el combate, pues el Hypno, demostrando una enorme fuerza de voluntad, se giró y usó su poder para estrellar a la quimera contra el suelo.

–¡Ya perdiste, chiquillo problema! ¡Ahora no habrá forma de que tu juguete se libere del poder psíquico de mi Hypno! –Y parecía que no mentía, pues el tipo Psíquico elevaba y golpeaba a su rival repetidamente, sin dejar ver una sola señal de cansancio. Debía admitirlo, ese Hypno era un Pokémon sublimemente entrenado.

–Supuse que nunca cambiarias… Nadie como tú puede ser tan confiado… ¿Crees que ya me venciste? Lo mismo pensaste hace unos años, cuando ese mismo Hypno me torturó por horas, pero al final logré escapar y liberar a Silvally. Y lo mismo sucederá esta ocasión. –El ejecutivo gruñó, perdiendo su expresión de victoria, y le ordenó a su Pokémon que terminara el trabajo. Pero Gladio fue más rápido… –¡Silvally, toma esto! –Sacando un disco negro de un portadiscos plano que llevaba en la chaqueta, Gladio lanzó éste hacia su Pokémon, que permitió que se introdujera en la base de su cresta. –¿Sabes que eso, no es así? Tú mismo lo creaste, al fin y al cabo.

Antes de que Sauboh pudiera dar una respuesta, el color de la cresta, los ojos y la aleta en la cola de Silvally, comenzó a cambiar del blanco al negro, y el efecto del Psíquico fue totalmente anulado. No hacía falta ser un genio de los combates para entender lo sucedido, ese disco negro probablemente era el disco que permitía a Silvally cambiar al tipo Siniestro. Por ello, ahora Sauboh había perdido cualquier ventaja que pudiera haber tenido durante el combate, y estaba claro, por su expresión, que él lo sabía.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Hypno, ataca con Ataque Centrado y acaba con Código Cero! –Gritó Sauboh, completamente desesperado.

–¡Su nombre es Silvally, y será él quien venza! ¡Amigo mío, ataca con Multiataque y termina de una vez por todas esta historia!

Mientras que el Hypno reunía toda se energía en una esfera luminosa que se estaba formando en sus manos, el cuerpo de Silvally fue cubierto por haces de energía, que comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de él, dando la sensación de una nube de electrones. Una vez el agitado y ensangrentado Hypno terminó de reunir la energía, éste la lanzó contra la quimera, que sin mucho esfuerzo esquivó el ataque y envistió al atacante. Al momento que el cuerpo energizado de Silvally chocó contra el debilitado Hypno, nuestra visión se vio obstaculizada por la explosión del Ataque Centrado contra la muralla de aura que yo acababa de levantar al frente nuestro.

Cuando finalmente cerré el flujo de aura que circulaba en mis manos, pude observar que Sauboh regresaba con cólera a su Pokémon, murmurando improperios mientras lo hacía. Ignorando todo esto, Gladio se acercó a su Pokémon y comenzó a acariciar su cresta, agradeciéndole por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Pero el chico y todos los demás eran ajenos a las terribles intensiones de Sauboh, que estaba preparando otra de sus Poké Ball, una que estaba oculta en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Lo que él no sabía, es que sus intenciones estaban claras en su aura.

"Pikachu, enséñale una lección a ese mal perdedor"; el roedor no dudó a la hora de lanzarle una Electrotela que lo paralizó instantáneamente. Una vez les expliqué a mis compañeros la razón de mis acciones, procedimos a acércanos al atrapado Sauboh. No fue demasiado difícil convencerlo de que debía llevarnos hasta los laboratorios. Así que, aun refunfuñando sobre la pérdida de su puesto y su credibilidad, el sujeto marcó el piso donde se hallaba nuestro destino, ingresando la contraseña de acceso en el panel.

El ascensor comenzó a descender, hasta que nos encontramos en una habitación tan fría como Snowbelle; en esta solo había tres puertas de acceso, pero todas estaban completamente reforzadas. Sauboh se acercó a una de las puertas, afirmando que ese era el laboratorio donde se estaba realizando el experimento con los Ultraumbrales; un rápido intercambio de miradas con Burnet me confirmó que no mentía. Con ello, confirmé que, a pesar de su aura corrompida, él seguía siendo tan fácil de leer como cualquier otro.

–Bien, eso es todo… Ahora, si me disculpan, debo empezar a buscar otras opciones de trabajo. –Con la puerta de acceso abierta, su presencia ya no era requerida, por lo tanto, no veía porque insistir en que se quedara. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, hasta que Burnet le hizo la pregunta de fuego.

–Si mal no recuerdo, adentro hay varios laboratorios que necesitan una llave de acceso. ¿Acaso eso cambió?

–El laboratorio de pruebas debería estar abierto, así que no hace falta… –Por fuera parecía seguro, pero su aura era otra historia. Creando una Aura Esfera en mi mano, lo tomé bruscamente del brazo.

–No más mentiras, Sauboh. –El sujeto, completamente acobardado, sacó un pedazo de plástico con sus credenciales y me lo entregó de mala gana. Tras ello, lo dejé ir; aun cuando ya iba subiendo en el elevador, podía escucharlo insultar al aire.

Sin demorar más tiempo, entramos a la zona de laboratorios A, el lugar desde el cual se suponía que me había llamado Lillie. Recorrimos el lugar en un tenso silencio, mirando las múltiples compuertas que se ubicaban al costado del largo pasillo negro. Burnet no tardó en reconocer la puerta que cruzó cuando se infiltró en los laboratorios, y entonces procedí a intentar abrirla; como era de esperarse, ésta se encontraba bloqueada, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de utilizar la llave de acceso. La zona estaba desprovista de energía eléctrica, pero aun así el panel de acceso brilló levemente, mostrando el icono de un candado abierto.

La puerta se descomprimió, liberando un sonido agudo, y se abrió hacia el lado, dando paso a una extraña habitación en penumbra, llena de cables y varias máquinas de lo más variopintas apenas visibles. Indicándole a los demás que esperaran, di el primer paso dentro del recinto, manteniendo mi aura lista para cualquier emergencia. Aún con la lectura del aura, me sorprendí al momento que una figura mediana salió de entre las sombras y se abalanzó contra mí. No tardé en reconocer la llorosa figura de Lillie, que tenía su vestido y manos cubiertas de sangre. Un tanto incómodo, la tomé de los hombros y la separé de mí lentamente.

–¿Lillie, que pasó aquí? –Cuestioné, intentando comprender lo que no pude a través de su breve llamada.

–Estaba en mi despacho… se suponía que Sun llegaría a visitarme… Entonces la plataforma entera empezó a temblar y escuché una fuerte explosión aquí, en los laboratorios. Estaba asustada… por eso le pedí a Sun que se apurara y me viera en el ascensor principal… Creí que era un ataque del Team Skull… tenía mucho miedo. Cuando me reuní con Sun, las luces comenzaron a fallar otra vez y el ascensor se detuvo un par de veces… Al final logramos llegar a los laboratorios, y con ayuda de Sun, descubrí que era en este laboratorio donde estaba el origen de los problemas. Pero cuando entramos… cuando entramos encontré a mi madre con un montón de miembros del Team Skull y cuatro personas muy raras, vestidas con una especie de traje espacial… Estaban frente a una especie de portal… Y cuando la conforté, ella les ordenó a los miembros de Team Skull que me atacaran… Sun les hizo frente, pero lo atacaron por la espalda y cayó inconsciente… Después de eso todos cruzaron el portal y desaparecieron… Y yo me quedé aquí atrapada, con Sun malherido, y debido a las expulsiones de energía, mi HoloCaster comenzó a fallar… Yo… yo…–Respondió ella atropelladamente, entre sollozos, apenas dándose a entender.

–Lillie… ¡Lillie, cálmate! –Le indiqué, zarandeándola un poco. La chica por fin reaccionó, y con ojos desorbitados y enrojecidos, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Fue cuando posó su mirada sobre su hermano, que se alejó de mí y saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a llorar. Mientras el chico tranquilizaba a su hermana, me acerqué a él disimuladamente y le susurré. –Iré a ver qué pasó con Sun, intenta averiguar más sobre lo sucedido.

Llamé a mis compañeros con la mano y les pedí que buscaran cualquier señal o pista dentro del laboratorio. Antes de que Brock hiciera lo propio, le pedí que esperara. Tras un rápido análisis del área, identifiqué una débil aura en medio de la habitación, al parecer Lillie tenía razón, pues no había nadie más dentro del lugar. Junto con Brock me acerqué al aura, que una vez estuvimos a su lado, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Pikachu para que iluminara bien la zona; al parecer la energía de los laboratorios estaba completamente drenada. Una vez pude identificar a la fuente del aura, supe que sí se trataba de Sun. Ahora era mayor, pero su inolvidable pelo color cenizo corto y su expresión alegre, que permanecía en él a pesar de la situación, bastaron para reconocerlo sin problemas.

–¿Podrás ayudarlo? –Un tanto indeciso ante mi pregunta, el moreno se agachó al lado del chico, que una vez fue mi rival, y comenzó a buscar señales de vida. Tras un rápido diagnostico volvió a mirarme.

–Tiene la presión muy baja, pero creo que si puede salvarse. –Sin decir nada más, tomé a Sun de sus manos y le pedí a mi compañero que me ayudara; entre los dos llevamos al herido donde se hallaban los demás. Una vez ahí, Brock empezó a tratar el sangrado en la cabeza del chico, que apenas y estaba vendando con un pedazo del vestido de Lillie. La rubia rápidamente corrió hacia su novio, colocándose al lado del moreno con estudios en medicina. Fue entonces que finalmente me acerqué a su hermano, que estaba discutiendo con Sawyer sobre que debíamos hacer ahora.

–¿Qué averiguaste? –Gladio me miró serio, indicándome que lo único que Lillie sabía es que su madre había cruzado el Ultraumbral.

–Sin energía, no solo no sabremos cual fue su destino, tampoco podremos seguirla… ¡Esto es una mierda! –Dicho eso, el rubio descargó su frustración golpeando la máquina a su lado.

–Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Ambos volteamos hacia al lado, donde estaba Burnet junto con Kukui. –Mi Electivire puede generar la suficiente energía como para activar la máquina de los Ultraumbrales, y creo saber lo suficiente como para hacerla funcionar. –Gladio y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de voltear una vez más hacia la peliblanca; eso bastó para poner manos a la obra.

Como era de esperarse de los científicos de Aether, estos tenían un receptor de energía Pokémon, además de varias máquinas de manejo de la misma; usar la energía del Electivire de la profesora no sería un problema. Una vez el Pokémon Rayo permitió que la máquina, que fue reconocida por Burnet, pues Lillie aún estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido, volviera a funcionar, ambos profesores se pusieron a configurarla. Rápidamente, la mujer determinó las coordenadas usadas por Lusamine, y tras ello, la máquina, que era grande, negra y estaba llena de cables, creó una especie de portal azulado en medio de la sala.

–Bien, creo que se mantendrá estable solo por unos minutos. Así que lo mejor será cerrarlo mientras están allá; lo abriré en media hora, en caso de que haga falta. –Gladio aceptó sin dudarlo, pero para mí esas condiciones eran de todo menos favorables. Hasta el momento habíamos decido ir nosotros dos, y claramente lo mejor sería que se quedara más de la mitad del grupo, en caso de que sucediera algo, por lo tanto, lo complicado era determinar quienes nos acompañarían.

–Yo iré, Ash. –Afirmó Sawyer, antes de que pudiera expresar mis pensamientos. Lo miré un momento antes de asentir, sonriendo; al menos sabía que iría acompañado con alguien de confianza.

–Ya que Brock se quedará cuidando de Sun, lo mejor sería que su equipo se quede con él. Los profesores se harán cargo de la máquina, así que eso nos deja a mi equipo y Denio… –El ex-policía se colocó a mi lado sin decir nada; eso bastó para darse a entender. –Hmm… Creo que con uno más bastará. –Miré a las tres chicas de mi equipo, y de entre ellas, la primera en dar un paso al frente fue Serena.

–Te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas. Hemos sido un equipo desde el principio y lo seguiremos siendo. –Miré inexpresivamente a mi novia por unos segundos, antes de sonreír y hacerle campo a mí lado. Realmente no me agradaba que se expusiera de esa manera, pero ya habíamos pasado por cosas peores, y sabía que de todas maneras no la convencería de lo contrario por más que lo intentara.

Lillie se acercó a Gladio y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole algo al oído, y tras ello me miró un momento, para así agradecerme en silencio y volver a donde estaba Sun. Hecho eso, los cinco nos colocamos frente al Ultraumbral, que no paraba de pulsar como si estuviera vivo. Una vez la profesora Burnet nos indicó que podíamos cruzarlo, todos dimos el paso que nos separó de muestra dimensión y nos envió a otra…

Solo fue un paso, pero se sintió como si hubiera dado una maratón de diez kilómetros. Los pulmones me pesaban, el cuerpo me sudaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Cuando pensé que ya no podría retener el desayuno de hace unas horas en mi estómago, escuché el sonido de arcadas a mi lado. Serena no lo había soportado y ahora vomitaba sin parar, ensuciando la roca negra sobre la que ahora nos hallábamos. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciar su espalda, olvidando por el momento que supuestamente debíamos mantener las expresiones de cariño al mínimo.

Una vez todos nos recuperamos de efecto del cruce interdimensional, comenzamos a caminar por la zona, en búsqueda de alguna señal de vida. No tardamos en hallarla, pero no de la forma que pensábamos; en el aire se hallaban multitud de seres blancos, con una cúpula de cristal y varios tentáculos. Los extraños seres levitaban de manera pulsante, casi como si danzaran, incluso, de habernos hallado en una situación distinta, podría haber dicho que el paisaje que creaban era hermoso. La mejor forma de definir la zona donde nos hallábamos, sería como una cueva marina carente de agua. Era similar a una fosa de roca negra, recubierta por corales de varios colores.

Aún estaba mirando los alrededores, cuando escuchamos una voz a lo lejos. Denio fue el primero en parecer reconocerla, pues, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la cual provino. Los demás lo seguimos en silencio. No caminamos por más de un minuto, cuando un grito causó que todos miráramos hacia arriba. Allí, sentado encima de uno de los extraños corales, se hallaba un sujeto que llevaba ropa de rapero y grandes gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza, la base de su cabello era negra y el resto de éste era blanco, y su forma de hablar era… peculiar.

–¿Guzma, que haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? –Fue Gladio quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

–¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, chiquillo! ¿Por qué estás con esta gente? ¿Y qué haces con ese viejo chiflado de Denio? –Guzma, a pesar de la situación, parecía no estar interesado en otra cosa que nosotros.

–Mira, el que hacemos aquí no es de tu incumbencia. Dinos donde está la señora Lusamine y los demás miembros del Team Skull. –Ante la demanda de Denio, el sujeto hizo una mueca de enfado.

–¡Al gran Guzma nadie le habla de esa manera! Yo soy el líder del Team Skull y merezco respeto. –Pero nadie hizo caso de su declaración, así que suspiró con molestia y volvió a hablar. –Sé los diré solo porque me conviene, nada más… El resto de mis compañeros se fueron junto con los raros esos de la Unidad Ultra, usaron a un Solgaleo que sabrá Arceus de dónde sacaron. En cuanto a la presidenta, bueno, ella fue absorbida por uno de esos bichos raros del aire y se volvió loca. De no haber huido, es probable que no la hubiera contado.

–¡Guzma, necesito que me digas con detalles que pasó aquí! ¿Por qué Lusamine quería venir? ¿Qué quería esa gente de la Unidad Ultra? ¿Por qué ellos ayudaron a Lusamine? ¿Y dónde está ella? –Guzma miró a quien creía su mercenario detenidamente, al parecer no sospechaba de su parentesco con la mujer a la que él seguía.

–Chiquillo, yo no soy más que un peón, así que no sé mucho… Pero está bien, si eso les sirve para salvar a la Presi, se los diré. Esos de la Unidad Ultra fueron contactados por la Presi gracias a esa máquina extraña suya y un Ultraente llamado Poipole. Ella fingió que los ayudaría con un problema que tienen ellos en su dimensión, y ellos la ayudaron a buscar este lugar. Al parecer la presidenta deseaba encontrarse con estos Ultraentes del aire por alguna razón que ni yo sé. En cuanto a esos de la Unidad Ultra, bueno, según entiendo, la Presi recibió ayuda de una gente muy poderosa, que estaba interesada en ellos, así que en este momento mis chicos del Team Skull deben de estar esperando a que ellos aparezcan. Los de la Unidad Ultra también le dieron a la Presi un Lunala para que así éste nos llevara con ellos después, pero ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sobrevivamos… Ella debe estar al fondo de esta gruta, no creo que se haya movido... Si creen que pueden hacer algo, adelante, pero de antemano les digo que todos ustedes son unos estúpidos.

Gladio se volteó hacia nosotros, ignorando lo último dicho por Guzma, y nos preguntó sobre que debíamos hacer. La respuesta era obvia, lo primero era ir en búsqueda de Lusamine y luego decidiríamos que hacer con lo relacionado a la misteriosa Unidad Ultra. Decidimos seguir las indicaciones del líder del Team Skull, y caminamos por varios cientos de metros de roca negra y húmeda.

Lo curioso era que entre más nos acercábamos al lugar señalado por Guzma, había más presencia de esos Ultraentes blancos. Al final del camino llegamos a una zona donde había gran cantidad de ellos, conglomerados alrededor de un pilar de roca, y sobre éste, la mujer por la que nos hallábamos ahí. Al verla ahí, tan normal, no pude evitar preguntarme a que se refería Guzma con que ella se había fusionado con una de esas creaturas.

–Mis preciosas creaturas… Mis bellos Ultraentes… No se preocupen por la presencia de esos intrusos, pues yo me haré cargo de ellos. –Murmuró Lusamine, sin tan siquiera bajar la mirada. La mujer parecía pérdida en su mundo, ausente de la realidad misma, y si es que era posible, su aura parecía más corrompida que nunca.

–¡Madre, te ordeno que detengas esta locura! ¡No sé que buscas en este lugar, pero debes regresar con nosotros para ser juzgada por todos tus crímenes! –Como era de esperarse, la mujer comenzó a reír con fuerza ante lo dicho por su hijo.

–¿Así que finalmente volviste? Tú, a quien una vez consideré mi hijo… –Replicó Lusamine, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Gladio. –¡Pero ya no! Solo mi amada Lillie puede ostentar ese puesto, ella que supo doblegarse ante mis deseos, ella que supo aceptar mi imagen de la belleza… ¡Tú no eres bello, Gladio! Y por eso pagarás. –La mujer se levantó, parándose justo en medio del pilar, y levantando sus manos, comenzó a llamar a todos los seres que la rodeaban.

Éstos comenzaron a girar alrededor suyo, y de uno a uno comenzaron a "tragársela", formando una especie de Ultraente gigante, con la misma forma, pero de color morado. Lo más perturbador era que Lusamine se hallaba dentro de la cúpula de éste, con sus pies sobresaliendo como si fueran un par de tentáculos más. Alzándose sobre los seres blanquecinos restantes, la mujer mitad monstruo finalmente miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos, con sus ojos cargados de locura y un aura que haría temblar a cualquiera que pudiera sentirla… Ante nosotros se hallaba la madre de todos los males.


	37. Luz del Fin

**Luz del Fin**

* * *

Atónito, observé como la fusión entre bestia y bella se mecía sobre nuestras cabezas, amenazándonos con cortarlas. Y nunca en mi vida me había hallado tan embelesado por una amenaza de muerte. Y es que debía admitirlo, la perturbadora creación nacida de la mezcla entre humano y Pokémon, tenía su extraño encanto. No solo porque físicamente se veía atemorizante, sino porque también transmitía un aura de poder que no había sentido desde que mi aura se manifestó. Esa clase de poder, de control, eso era lo que deseaba.

–¡Ma-madre! ¡Detén esta locura! –A pesar de que era obvio que nada sucedería mediante el dialogo, Gladio aún era capaz de encontrar las palabras para oponerse a la bestialidad que ahora era su madre. –¿Acaso éste siempre fue tu objetivo? ¿Convenirte en un jodido monstruo?

–Jaja… Jeje jejeje…. –La mujer bestia comenzó a reír, causando que sus tentáculos empezaran a cimbrar. –¡Oh Gladio! Gladio, mi querido Gladio. –El "veneno" en su voz denotaba el odio que sentía hacia su hijo. –Lo que para algunos es un monstruo, para otros es un dios… Lo que para otros es un Pokémon, para unos es un Ultraente… Lo que para unas personas es el cielo, para otras es el infierno… Y esto, este lugar, para mí es el paraíso… Y éstas criaturas, los Nihilegos, son mis bebés… Los hijos que siempre deseé… Lo que le hacía falta a mi miserable vida…

–¡¿Miserable vida?! –Escupió el rubio, dando un paso al frente. Claramente él tenía muchas cosas que sacar, y aparentemente no le importaba que su madre ahora fuera una especie de pesadilla viviente. –¡¿Con que cara me dices algo como eso?! ¡Tú, que te regocijaste por años haciéndonos sufrir a Lillie y a mí! ¡Tú, que nos abandonaste! ¡Tú, que olvidaste a papá! –Y al decir eso último, sus palabras tocaron una llaga profunda, pues la mujer gruñó, batiendo sus tentáculos enloquecida.

–¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más al respecto! ¡Tú solo eres un chiquillo insolente que no sabe nada de la vida, de mi vida! ¡Tú fuiste el que me abandonó! Lillie hizo lo mismo, pero supo retractarse… Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron bajo mis expectativas… Yo solo quería que fueran bellos… Solo así serían felices… ¡Pero ninguno pudo entender eso! Ahora, ahora que finalmente obtuve lo que deseaba… ¡Regresas solo para arruinarlo todo! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tu falta de respeto hacia mí, tu madre! Hoy haré lo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años… ¡Me desharé de todos los obstáculos que amenazan mi vida bella y perfecta! ¡Empezando por ti, malnacido niño!

La mujer rugió una vez más, acercándose a nosotros, pero esta vez no fue una simple amenaza. Reaccionando lo más rápido que pude, salté hacia al frente y empujé a Gladio contra el suelo, creando una barreara sobre nosotros. Los tentáculos de la bestia golpearon mi aura, encontrándose con un muro que no podrían derrumbar. Mientras la mujer chillaba enloquecida por su fallo, le indiqué al rubio que me siguiera. Lo más rápidamente que pudimos, regresamos junto con el resto, que nos miraban con variadas expresiones de preocupación. Una vez con ellos, volteé hacia la bestia, intentando encontrar un patrón entre sus erráticos movimientos.

–Al parecer esa cosa posee la fuerza de todos los Ultraentes que se fusionaron con Lusamine, por lo que será imposible vencerla si no luchamos todos juntos, coordinadamente. –Sentencié. Los demás miraron una vez más al monstruo, antes de asentir de manera sincronizada.

Aparentemente, el aterrador poder que ahora poseía Lusamine era capaz de convencer a cualquiera; y yo también deseaba poseer tal cualidad. Con todos mis Pokémon contenidos en sus Poké Balls, tenía las puertas abiertas a decidir sin compromisos a quien utilizar. Fue por eso que no dudé al sacar a Garchomp; Keldeo y Pikachu tendrían que esperar a otra oportunidad. De igual forma, Serena liberó a su dragón de Unova, Sawyer a su Aegislash, Denio a un Krookodile y Gladio a Silvally.

–Sé que esto nos incumbe a todos, pero quiero decir que me gustaría tener el golpe de gracia. Éste chico también tiene cuentas pendientes con ella. –Todos miramos a Gladio, que estaba señalando a su Pokémon artificial. Comprendiendo la situación, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo, por mi parte, podía consentir tal deseo mientras la situación no se saliera de control; fuera de ello, haría lo que fuera con tal de evitar bajas. –Bien, en ese caso… ¡Silvally, empieza con Multiataque, averigüemos de que está hecha esa cosa!

–¡Garchomp, usa Roca Afilada! –Después de mi orden, las demás no tardaron en llegar. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la enloquecida mujer, que seguía lamentando el no haber asesinado a su hijo.

El primer ataque en conectar fue el embiste energético de Multiataque, que mantenía su tipo Siniestro. Tras ello, descarté que fuera débil o resistente a éste, pues el daño fue visiblemente neutral. La mujer se tambaleó, molesta por el ataque sorpresa, para poco después recibir desde abajo el golpe de las rocas. Lusamine chilló una vez más, esquivando la Cuchillada de Fracture y golpeando con sus tentáculos a Aegislash y Krookodile. Los dos Pokémon afectados fueron lanzados hacia los lados, golpeándose contra la pared de roca negra. En verdad la fusión poseía un poder excepcional…

–Silvally, por ahora mantendremos el tipo Siniestro. Utiliza la misma estrategia que con el Hypno de Sauboh. –Observé como el Pokémon quimera giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a correr en zigzag, rodeando a una enfurecida Lusamine. Viendo mi oportunidad, le indiqué con la mente a mi dragón que saltara y usara Enfado. Pero antes de que éste pudiera moverse, la bestia golpeó el suelo, causando un ligero temblor. Habiendo causado que sus enemigos perdieran el equilibrio, Lusamine comenzó a lanzar múltiples rayos de luz desde su cuerpo, golpeando a todos los Pokémon en el campo.

–Eso es Joya de Luz… Hmm… Es posible que uno de sus tipos sea el tipo Roca. –Comenté, observando detalladamente los rayos que salían de la cúpula cristalina que cubría a la mujer.

–En ese caso, podríamos afirmar que su "habilidad" es Levitación, lo cual es un problema. Tendremos que probar con ataques de tipo Acero, Lucha, Planta o Agua. –Tras lo observación de Denio, todos nos mantuvimos en silencio.

–Fraxure no sabe usar ningún ataque de esos tipos, así que creo que usaremos principalmente los de tipo Dragón. ¡Fraxure, esquiva y utiliza Golpe Doble! –Con Serena enfocándose en mantener ocupada a Lusamine, los demás planteamos rápidamente una estrategia en base al tipo hipotético de la fusión. El primero en moverse fue Sawyer, que indicó a su Pokémon fantasmal que usara Espada Santa; el ataque rozó la cúpula salvajemente, pero no bastó para dañarla de manera considerable.

–Parece que no es débil al tipo Lucha. –Afirmó Sawyer, apretando los puños. Fue entonces que mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Miré hacia el frente, donde la bestia estaba tomando a Fraxure, y Silvally atacaba sus tentáculos para que lo liberara. Fue cuando me enfoqué en el pigmento de la creatura, que tuve una corazonada. Mirando a Garchomp, le pedí que se acercara a Lusamine, pero se mantuviera apenas fuera del rango de sus extremidades…

–¡Garchomp, ahora ataca con Pulso Dragón! –Serena me miró como diciendo: "Eso no parece muy útil…"; pero con señas le indiqué que siguiera viendo. Haciendo como le dije, mi dragón atacó repetidamente a Lusamine, haciendo que se enfureciera aún más. Fue entonces que la bestia tomó con uno de sus tentáculos a Fraxure y lo estrelló contra Silvally, para posteriormente dispararle a mi Pokémon una especie de líquido morado. A pesar de poseer una dura piel y buena resistencia, mi dragón gruñó de dolor, sacudiéndose para quitar el líquido… Una vez lo logró, era obvio lo que había sucedido.

–Está envenenado… –Ilustró Sawyer, boquiabierto. Esto fue dicho en voz apenas audible, y Gladio, que apenas y nos estaba poniendo atención a nosotros, gruñó encolerizado.

–Si esto sigue así no creo que Silvally soporte mucho más… Voy a probar con el tipo Agua. –Entonces el rubio llamó la atención de su Pokémon y tomó el disco del tipo ya mencionado. Pero antes de que realizara el intercambio, llamé su atención.

–¡Espera, Gladio! –El chico me miró, ligeramente molesto por la interrupción. –¿Tienes el disco del tipo Acero?

–Sí, ¿por? –Como era obvio que estaba impaciente, decidí ser breve.

–Estoy seguro de que es tipo Veneno/Roca o viceversa, prueba con el Acero… –Gladio intercambió su mirada entre Lusamine y yo, para entonces sonreír. –Tiene sentido. –Rápidamente sacó el disco negro de la cresta de la quimera y lo reemplazó por un uno plateado. Entonces una vez más el color de la cresta, los ojos y la aleta en la cola, cambió en favor del color del disco. –Silvally, embiste con Cabeza de Hierro. –Y entonces la pelea se reanudó.

Mientras que Garchomp hacia lo posible por no caer debilitado, debido al efecto del poderoso veneno, y Silvally golpeaba y esquivaba por turnos, Fraxure insistía en atacar de cerca, intercambiando Doble Golpe y Cuchillada cada tanto. Ahora, al tanto de la combinación de tipos de la creatura, Sawyer y Denio se atrevieron a ser menos defensivos. El Krookodile saltó al aire, mordiendo varios tentáculos de la creatura, a la vez que el fantasma usaba su escudo para distraer a la creatura. Pero esto solo lograba molestar más y más a la bestia fusionada.

En un arrebato de locura desatada, Lusamine tomó al cocodrilo de tierra y lo reventó contra el suelo, usando sus tentáculos para realizar una especie de Combate Cercano improvisado. Después, usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para crear un pequeño temblor que dañó considerablemente a Aegislash. Y fue cuando Fraxure, aprovechando la situación, la golpeó en la espalda, que terminó por alcanzar su pico de locura.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero que desaparezcan! ¡AHORA! –Golpeando el suelo una vez más, Lusamine lanzó lejos a Aegislash, que cayó al suelo completamente derrotado. Junto con la espada fantasmal, el lagarto también fue lanzado, pero en su caso, éste logró reincorporarse, claramente malherido. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver como tomaba a Silvally, con todos sus tentáculos frontales, y lo golpeaba contra la pared de roca sin cesar. Los dos dragones intentaron detenerla, pero fue inútil. Gladio, notando que la vida de su Pokémon corría peligro, decidió regresarlo a su Honor Ball, pero esto atrajo directamente la atención de su madre hacia él. –¡Gladio! ¡Esta será la última vez que me molestas!

Y, alzando todos sus tentáculos, una ola de veneno comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo, amenazando con consumirnos a todos nosotros. Apresuradamente creé una barreara para salvarnos, pero Gladio estaba muy por fuera de mi alcance; no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero, justo antes de que el rubio fuera consumido por el veneno, su Honor Ball se abrió sola. Silvally, que al parecer había forzado su salida, usó su Multiataque para desviar la ola tóxica. El ser chilló de dolor, pues, a pesar de su inmunidad, el nivel de corrosión del veneno, aparentemente, era tan alto como el de un Salazzle.

Apenas soportando la onda de veneno, el temporalmente tipo Acero se mantuvo firme, decidido a proteger a su entrenador, a pesar del mal estado en que hallaba tras la golpiza que recibió. El problema para ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, era que al parecer Lusamine no tenía límite para la cantidad de líquido tóxico que podía crear, y estaba claro que ella no se detendría por nada del mundo. Fue en el instante que la situación parecía solo ir a peor, que Serena y yo intercambiamos una mirada decidida.

–¡Garchomp, acércate usando Enfado y detén a Lusamine!

–¡Fraxure, contenlo con todo tu poder! –En ese momento nuestras voces se sincronizaron, algo que jamás podría haber pasado de haber usado un comando mental.

Ambos dragones, que apenas y se mantenían fuera del rango de ataque de Lusamine, se miraron entre ellos, como sus entrenadores. El primero en moverse fue Garchomp, que, cubriendo su cuerpo de energía, embistió a la bestia, con sus ojos rojos de ira. Gruñendo y chillando por el dolor que le causaba entrar en contacto con el veneno, Garchomp golpeó a la mujer monstruosa, causando que la intensidad del ataque dirigido a Gladio y Silvally se redujera. Sin darle tiempo a reacción, Fraxure procedió a evitar las corrientes tóxicas, para entonces colocarse frente a la bestia y comenzar a batirse con ésta usando Doble Golpe.

–¡Al parecer no es suficiente! –Se lamentó Serena, observando como Lusamine contrarrestaba sin problemas los ataques de Fraxure. –¡Tú puedes, Fraxure!

–Yo puedo ayudar… –Ambos, Serena y yo, miramos a Denio, que tenía el collar con el Cristal Z en su mano.

–Hágalo, nuestros Pokémon le darán tiempo. –El hombre asintió ante mi confirmación, comenzando el baile ritual.

Mientras eso ocurría, Silvally insistía en evitar que el veneno cayera sobre su dueño, que para ese punto ya se encontraba en lo que podía considerarse una pequeña isla en medio de un mar asesino. A su vez, Garchomp mantenía un poderoso agarre sobre la mujer, del que ésta no podía liberarse debido a que estaba concentrada en Fraxure. Pero esa ventaja se desvaneció rápidamente, pues con un veloz batido de sus tentáculos, la creatura femenina derribó al dragón mediano…

Los gritos de Serena no se dejaban de escuchar; en ese momento, todo el apoyo de mi novia estaba sobre el Pokémon que una vez perteneció a un entrenador amoral. Yo siempre he pensado que los Pokémon saben cuándo retribuir las buenas acciones recibidas; ellos saben a quién vale la pena darle toda su lealtad. Es por eso que no me sorprendió ver como el brillo de la evolución cubrió al dragón, que, al levantarse, ahora era tan alto como Garchomp.

Reemplazando el Doble Golpe, el ahora poderoso Haxorus golpeó a la bestia con toda su furia. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes; todos productos de un gran Enfado. Fue entonces que mi Pokémon soltó a la mujer, que ahora se encontraba aturdida. Entre los dos dragones le dieron un último golpe, que la lanzó lejos, enviándola contra el final de la gruta, justo para recibir de lleno el Agujero Negro Aniquilador. La mujer que codició la belleza fue absorbida por el hermoso Movimiento Z oscuro, creado por el debilitado Krookodile de Denio.

Lusamine no estuvo por más de unos segundos dentro del ataque, pero cuando salió, estaba claro que ya no podría seguir luchando. Al caer al suelo, los muchos seres que la habían absorbido se separaron de ella, dejándola atrás y desapareciendo tras las rocas; lo que ella tanto les había reclamado a sus verdaderos hijos. Ahora, sola y desprotegida, Lusamine Aether carecía de su poderosa aura; era débil. Viendo esto, Gladio regresó a Silvally a su Honor Ball; una vez la mujer había dejado de lanzarles veneno, el ser no soportó más y cayó desmayado. Aun después de todo, el hijo se acercó a su madre, arriesgándose a caer en una de las tantas charcas de veneno residuales. Tomándola de la espalda, el hijo finalmente regresó junto a su madre…

–¿Está… está muerta? –Serena golpeó el hombro de Sawyer, negando disimuladamente, debido a su pregunta indebida.

–Creo que no… –Respondió suavemente el rubio, colocando el cuerpo de su madre sobre la roca. –Pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso... Ella dejó claro que tenía algo planeado con esa gente de la Unidad Ultra, así que deberíamos seguir adelante… –Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, decidí detenerlo.

–No hará falta… Creo que no me equivoco al decir que lo pueda ocurrir allá no se compara a esto. –Afirmé, señalando a su madre. –Lo mejor sería que todos se queden custodiando a Lusamine, mientras yo voy allá a chequear la situación.

–Pero Ash, lo mejor sería… –Levantando mi mano, interrumpí a mi novia.

–Yo puedo solo… –Volteé hacia la zona de batalla, donde Garchomp se hallaba completamente debilitado debido al veneno. Tomé su Poké Ball y lo regresé a ésta, reemplazándolo por Pikachu, que se colocó de inmediato sobre mi hombro. –Aún me queda la mayoría de mi equipo, y creo poder afirmar que soy el entrenador más fuerte de aquí.

–Parece que en estos años lejos de Alola tu ego se infló demasiado, chico... Aún no has demostrado que lo que dices es cierto, y no me importa que tus compañeros sepan que tan buen entrenador eres, yo aún no puedo fiarme de tu fuerza. –Afirmó Denio, avanzando hacía mi con una dura mirada. –Así que yo te acompañaré. Alguien debe asegurarse de que no pierdas la moral en medio de una posible batalla. –Miré al ex-policía un tanto exasperado, deseoso de hallar una forma de contradecirlo; pero no la tenía. Ese hombre vio lo peor de mí, y quitarle esa imagen de su mente no sería sencillo.

–Como sea… Denio y yo iremos a ese lugar. Los demás esperarán en el lugar de apertura del Ultraumbral a que los profesores vuelvan a abrirlo. Como representantes de Ion y colaboradores de la Fundación Aether, nuestro trabajo es regresar a la señora Lusamine con vida. –Ordené yo, con profesionalidad ilusoria. Serena y Sawyer asintieron obedientemente, y Gladio me sonrió con amargura, agradeciéndome con la mirada.

–Bien, entonces los ayudaremos a preparar a Lusamine para que la lleven y… –Antes de que pudiera continuar, Gladio me detuvo. Un tanto molesto, dejé que hablara.

–Espera. ¿Ya pensaste en como irás hasta allá? Sin la máquina de los portales es imposible salir de esta dimensión. –Fue entonces que me di cuenta del factor que había descartado sin querer; no tenía como ir hasta esa dimensión, y en caso de tenerlo, no sabría cuáles eran sus coordenadas. Al parecer Gladio predijo mis pensamientos, pues levantó su mano, señalando un objeto azulado que tenía en ésta, ofreciéndomelo. –Revisé las pertenencias de mi madre y esta Poké Ball es diferente a las demás. Si no me equivoco, debe ser la que contiene a Lunala… Fíjate.

Fue entonces que recordé lo que había dicho el líder del Team Skull y recuperé la calma. Tomé la extraña Poké Ball, mirándola con detenimiento. Para mi sorpresa, noté como al lado del símbolo de Aether sobresalía el logo de Silph Co.; eso sería algo que debería investigar luego. Oprimí el botón de en medio y de ésta salió un enorme Pokémon alado, con su piel similar a una noche estrellada.

La creatura me observó con curiosidad, mostrándose completamente mansa. Superado el asombro inicial, decidí regresarla de momento, pues antes debíamos regresar al punto de encuentro. Tras esto, Serena regresó a su Haxorus, agradeciéndole con dulces palabras su esfuerzo; ya Sawyer había regresado su derrotado Pokémon desde antes, y Denio no esperó para hacerlo después de que su agotado lagarto realizó el Movimiento Z.

Entre Denio, Gladio y yo tomamos a Lusamine con cuidado y comenzamos a caminar hacia el punto de ingreso. En el camino comprobamos que Guzma ya no se encontraba donde antes, y por mucho que deseáramos averiguar su paradero, esa no era la prioridad del momento. Una vez estuvimos en el mismo lugar en cual aparecimos tras atravesar el Ultraumbral, colocamos a Lusamine sobre una camilla improvisada. Tras ello, liberé una vez más a Lunala, que rápidamente comprendió el contexto de la situación y se colocó de forma que podría montarme en su espalda.

Después de una corta despedida, con la promesa de volver rápidamente, Denio y yo nos acercamos a la creatura de las leyendas Alolianas. Pero antes de subir a ésta, me acerqué a Serena y me di el lujo de romper nuestro "tratado" de profesionalismo, besándola rápidamente. Aun escuchando como la chica se quejaba entre susurros, que intentaban ocultar lo mucho que le había agradado mi gesto, me coloqué en el lomo de Lunala, agarrándome de su cuello; Denio se puso tras de mí, usando el borde de las alas como apoyo. Y entonces le indiqué al Pokémon legendario que partiera hacia su destino predispuesto, la dimensión de la Unidad Ultra.

Lunala batió sus alas, alzando vuelo. Realizando un quiebre en medio de la parte de alta de cueva rocosa, el legendario de la Luna chilló agudamente, lanzando un rayo de luz desde su pecho hasta una fracción del espacio aéreo; ahí donde impactó la luz, se abrió una brecha de color blanco. Sin voltear a ver atrás, observé como traspasamos el espacio y accedimos a una zona llena de puntos brillantes y carente de sonido.

El lugar parecía ser un túnel entre dimensiones, el cual estaba plagado de rocas similares a asteroides, cúmulos de energía y portales con forma de aros de múltiples colores. Aprecié en completo asombro todo el lugar lo que duró el viaje, que no pudo ser más que unos minutos; éste finalizó cuando Lunala atravesó un umbral blanco, que una vez más nos hizo cambiar de dimensión.

Debo decirlo, no me esperaba un lugar como el que vi cuando finalmente pude observar adonde nos había llevado Lunala. Era una especie de ciudad de cristal negro, donde los edificios apenas y se veían, debido al brillo de una ominosa torre que se alzaba sobre el núcleo de la ciudad. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues desde las alturas era obvio que habíamos llegado tarde. Muchos edificios se hallaban hechos pedazos, con sus escombros regados a lo largo de las umbrías calles. Humo salía de cada esquina de la ciudad, y ésta parecía completamente abandonada.

–Esto es increíble… –Escuché a Denio murmurar, ante lo que asentí con un gutural sonido de garganta.

Lunala ignoró cualquier señal de peligro y avanzó campante hasta el centro de la ciudad, justo donde se encontraba la única fuente de luz de todo el lugar. Estando cerca de ésta, pude vislumbrar a cuatro personas de pie junto a la torre, parecía que estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión respecto a algo. "Se supone que ella haría algo al respecto, pero todo lo que salió de su boca no fueron más que mentiras", escuché gritar a uno de ellos. Todos llevaban una especie de traje espacial blanco, ceñido a la piel; estos calzaban a la perfección con lo descrito por Lillie. Fue cuando se percataron de nuestra llegada, que dejaron de hablar y se enfocaron en el legendario que se les estaba acercando.

–¡Finalmente! ¡Es Lunala! –Escuché decir a una chica de voz chillona.

–No te alegres tanto Zossie; es momento de aclarar las cosas con la presidenta de Aether. –Regañó un hombre de voz ronca. Cuando finalmente aterrizó el legendario y pudimos bajar de éste, estaba claro que los sujetos de la Unidad Ultra no esperaban vernos a nosotros. –¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Dónde está la presidenta Lusamine?!

–Cálmate… Se podría decir que ambos pertenecemos al mismo bando. –El hombre, que ahora podía ver que poseía piel pálida azulada y un frondoso bigote acompañado por una barba alargada, ambos de color morado, no parecía convencido de mis palabras, por ello decidí explicarle brevemente la situación.

–Ya veo. Así que su organización también fue engañada por las artimañas de esa mujer. Y me dice que ahora la presidenta es su hija. –Yo asentí. –Que situación más difícil… Cuando ella me dijo que deseaba encontrarse con los Nihilegos nunca pensé que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlos que la parasitaran.

–Por lo que veo ustedes saben más del asunto que nosotros. ¿Podrían explicarnos que los llevó a colaborar con Lusamine Aether? ¿Podrían decirnos que pasó aquí? –Interrogó Denio, exhibiendo sus dotes de policía.

–Para empezar, ustedes se encuentran en la capital de nuestra dimensión, Ultropolis, y mi nombre es Phyco, soy el capitán de la Unidad Ultra, y ellos son Dulse, Zossie y Soliera, mi escuadrón de élite. –Aclaró el sujeto del gran bigote, presentando a un hombre con un mechón de pelo purpura cayendo sobre su frente, una chica bajita con una larga trenza pelirroja, y una mujer alta con pelo lacio del mismo color que el segundo sujeto; todos respectivamente.

–Un placer. Soy el líder del equipo de elite X de Ion, Ash Ketchum. Y el hombre a mi lado es Denio…

–… Kuchinashi. –Completó el ex-policía, moviendo su cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Bien, entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Ante la reiteración de la pregunta antes planteada por Denio, el bigotudo empezó jugar con la punta de su barba antes de contestar.

–Todo empezó hace diez ciclos, lo que en su dimensión vienen a ser unos seis meses. Como normalmente, estaba realizando una misión relacionada con el trabajo principal de la Unidad Ultra, que consta en el reconocimiento y análisis de dimensiones lejanas a la nuestra. Me hallaba en una de las dimensiones que solemos utilizar como campo de entrenamiento, cuando un umbral de extraña procedencia se abrió en medio de la pradera. Al acercarme, observé como una mujer estaba por crúzalo. Inmediatamente me lancé para evitarlo; es de conocimiento básico que ingresar a una dimensión sin posterior análisis y la indumentaria correcta puede resultar mortal. Ese fue el día que conocí a Lusamine Aether. La cuál resultó no ser una ignorante con respecto al tema de los viajes interdimensionales. Ella había usado a un Poipole, un Ultraente endémico de la dimensión donde me encontraba, para seguir la huella de energía residual del umbral; una genialidad, a decir verdad… Después de eso le informé a mis superiores al respecto y la Unidad entró en contacto directo con Aether. Ella fue de gran ayuda y nos otorgó cosas como estas… –Dijo, sacando la misma Poké Ball en la que estaba atrapada Lunala. –Ente Balls, las llamó ella. A cambio de su ayuda, nosotros debíamos ubicar una creatura que ella estaba buscando. Tras su descripción, supimos de inmediato que se refería a un Nihilego, un habitante del Ultraabsimo, peligroso por su concentrado veneno y tendencia al parasitismo.

–¿No entiendo, como pasaron de eso a todo lo ocurrido hoy? –Cuestionó Denio, presionándolo para que llegara al punto.

–Cierto, lo siento, tiendo a irme entre las ramas. –Se disculpó el sujeto, ante lo que sus compañeros suspiraron con exasperación. –Fue después de que le dimos la información que buscaba, que por primera vez ella se mostró interesada en nuestra dimensión. Y eso nos vino de maravilla, pues la primera razón por la que buscamos aliados en otras dimensiones era porque la nuestra se hallaba, y se halla, en un gran peligro. Nosotros le hablamos de Necrozma, que, para ser breve, es el ser al que nuestros científicos muchos años atrás le robaron la luz con tal de poseer energía ilimitada. Fue de esa forma que nuestra gente se ganó el odio del dios de la Luz y éste nos castigó robándonos la nuestra, dejándonos a ciegas. El problema radica en que él regresó para atacar nuestra ciudad hace unos cien ciclos. Al principio creímos que se debía a una venganza, pues él no había vuelto a ésta dimensión en muchísimo tiempo; pero estábamos equivocados. Lo que él buscaba era el poder de nuestros Heraldos del Sol y la Luna, lo únicos seres que mantienen nuestra Torre Refulgente en funcionamiento. Ustedes los conocen como Solgaleo y Lunala, y ambos han ayudado a nuestro pueblo desde hace generaciones. Temíamos que algo les ocurriera, así que recurrimos a ella. Su primer mandato fue que los encerráramos en las Ente Balls, y aunque al principio nos negamos, su argumento de que así no correrían peligro era más que válido. Después siguió otorgándonos tecnología de su mundo, prometiéndonos que ésta nos ayudaría a predecir el regreso de Necrozma, y así fue. Por eso mismo contactó con una organización que supuestamente vendría ayudarnos y nos mandó a esos extraños sujetos del Team Skull. Pero nada salió como debía; Necrozma invadió la ciudad hace unos momentos y se apoderó del Heraldo del Sol, poseyéndolo. Y esos sujetos del Team Skull simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ahora el ejercito de Ultropolis está haciendo lo que puede para detenerlo, pero sin la ayuda que prometió Lusamine, no creo que podamos hacer nada…

–Hmm… Sí, la situación está mucho peor de lo que esperaba. –Comenté, notando que finalmente había acabado el relato. –Para empezar, dudo que vaya a llegar ayuda alguna, a Lusamine solo le importaba Nihilego, el resto probablemente era una farsa. Lo siento…

–No, está bien, fue nuestro error por haber confiado tan fácilmente en ella. –Respondió la mujer de pelo violeta, con la mirada baja. Esa fue la primera vez que uno de los subordinados nos dirigió la palabra.

–A cualquiera le pasa. –Añadí, intentado alivianar la situación. – Y segundo… –Continué. –¿Dónde se supone que está ese Necrozma? Tal vez si unimos fuerza podamos hacer algo para contrarrestarlo. –El sujeto bigotón se mostró bastante escandalizado por mi proposición, y el resto de su equipo mostraba distintas emociones, desde la incredulidad hasta la emoción; y por parte de Denio, bueno, el parecía no estar del todo interesado.

–¿Có-cómo cree que puede ser capaz de hacerle frente al Refulgente, a Necrozma mismo? –Cuestionó el hombre del mechón purpura, claramente ofendido.

–¿Acaso no lo escuchaste, Dulse? Ellos vencieron a una fusión de Nihilegos. Nunca antes había escuchado de nadie que sobreviviera a ello. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos. –Defendió la chica pelirroja, sonriéndome con un aura de ensoñación.

–Estás siendo demasiado positiva, Zossie… Pero qué más da, tampoco tenemos alternativa, ¿o sí? –El hombre del mechón bufó al escuchar a su compañera de cabello similar color, manteniéndose en silencio. Finalmente, quien tenía la última palabra, habló.

–En este caso creo que lo mejor será que vuelvan a su dimensión. Esto ha demostrado ser una cuestión que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y meter a gente externa ha sido claramente un error. –Me resultó imposible no fruncir el ceño ante lo dicho por el capitán.

–Creo que en eso se equivoca, señor Phyco. –Éste hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándome que prosiguiera. –Puede que ahora Necrozma solo sea un problema de su dimensión, pero nada nos asegura a nosotros que en el futuro éste no decida atacar la muestra. Pienso que ahora es el momento de involucrarnos, solo tengo que llamar a unos aliados y…

–Es inútil. –Sentenció el hombre. –Para entonces es probable que no quede nada de Ultropolis. Además, no tenemos ni idea de donde puedan estar Necrozma y Solgaleo, así que insisto, lo mejor será que tomen al Heraldo de la Luna y se alejen de esta dimensión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Yo creo que es demasiado tarde… –Todos volteamos hacia Denio, que miraba un punto fijo en espacio.

–Capitán… Es él… –En lo alto, sobre la torre luminosa, se hallaba lo que parecía ser la figura del Pokémon legendario del Sol, Solgaleo; pero algo estaba mal. Su cuerpo parecía tener varias protuberancias negras saliendo de éste y su aura era en extremo hostil. Pero al parecer Solgaleo no estaba prestándoos atención a nosotros, pues su mirada se hallaba fija en Lunala.

–¡Saquen a Lunala de aquí! –Pero al orden del capitán llegó demasiado tarde. El ser corrompido bajó de la torre a una velocidad sorprendente y arremetió contra su contraparte, estrellándola contra uno de los edificios de cristal. Solgaleo poseía una especie de máscara prismática, y un par de garras negras salían de sus costados; con estas, estaba apresando al Legendario de la Luna. Lunala comenzó a forcejear, pero sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles.

–Creo que tendrán que aceptar nuestra ayuda, lo quieran o no. –Afirmé yo, indicándole a Pikachu que se preparara para luchar. El hombre del bigote gruñó, liberando de una Ente Ball un ser grande y morado, con un largo aguijón y dos alas afiladas. El segundo hombre sacó un ser similar pero más pequeño y sin alas, con el aguijón en la cabeza. La chica pelirroja liberó a un ser pequeño, con forma de origami. Y la última sacó de su propia Ente Ball un Ultraente blanco, alto y estilizado, con forma de bicho gigante.

–¡Naganadel, ataca a Necrozma y protege a Lunala! –Y entonces el combate comenzó. Siguiendo al equipo de Ultraentes, Pikachu y el Persian de Alola de Denio, que se unió de último, también comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques de largo rango.

Pero así de rápido como comenzó el combate, éste se fue complicó. El Solgaleo corrompido por Necrozma era demasiado rápido y poderoso, y solo el Ultraente blanco podía mantenerse a su lado en cuanto a velocidad; pero no duró nada, pues un poderoso ataque Psíquico acabó con éste en un instante. Solgaleo golpeó el piso, lanzando lejos a la mitad de la Unidad Ultra, y luego debilitó a Persian de un golpe con lo que pareció Cuerno Certero. Pero ahí no se detuvo, pues éste siguió atacando, al punto en que Denio se vio obligado a intervenir; esto causó que Solgaleo lo atacara, y después de eso no supe nada más del ex-policía, solo un rastro de sangre quedó en su lugar.

De alguna forma, Pikachu, el Ultraente del Capitán y el Ultraente de la chica pelimorada, se mantenían en pie, pero aun así estos resultaban completamente inútiles contra el poder de Necrozma. "¡Keldeo, esto es una emergencia!", sin tiempo a darle explicaciones, liberé a mi Pokémon Singular, con la esperanza de que marcara la diferencia. Necrozma, en el cuerpo del Heraldo del Sol, le dio el golpe de gracia a Lunala, que cayó el suelo, indefensa. Tras esto, el legendario Ultraente se acercó al Legendario de la Luna y comenzó a brillar.

Una vez el brillo dejó de ocultar lo que ocurría, observé como Solgaleo recuperaba su forma y caía al suelo de cristal, carente de vida. Lo que debía ser un Pokémon poseedor de brillo y fuerza, ahora era una carcasa vacía, negra como el ser acababa de salir de él. Necrozma era como un cristal viviente, negro como todo lo que lo rodeaba; deseoso de poder, de luz, al igual que yo. En el fondo comprendía a Necrozma, él solo quería recuperar lo que le fue robado; pero eso no significaba que le permitiría conseguir su objetivo.

"Pikachu, Keldeo, ¡Hidrobomba Eléctrica!"; ambos Pokémon combinaron sus ataques en un potente movimiento de doble tipo, que impactó de lleno a Necrozma antes de que pudiera hacerle nada a Lunala. Pero de inmediato, gracias a su aura, supe que no habíamos hecho nada más que enfurecerlo. Usando un ataque de luz completamente cegador, Necrozma nos atacó a todos, causando que el resto de la Unidad Ultra desapareciera tras los escombros de cristal y, para mi horror, Keldeo quedara completamente derrotado.

Apenas podía arrastrarme, pero hice lo que pude para llegar hasta mis Pokémon. Pikachu estaba muy herido, pero era obvio que Keldeo lo había protegido, pues éste había recibido todo el daño del ataque. Sin decir palabra alguna, regresé a mi orgulloso Pokémon a su Malla Ball y tomé a Pikachu en brazos, que me regresó una mirada de melancolía. Completamente aterrado, miré hacia donde antes estaba Lunala, con la ligera esperanza de que Necrozma hubiera conseguido lo que deseaba y se hubiera ido; me sentía muy débil.

Ahí estaba un ser completo, algo que no me esperaba, un ser de luz. Necrozma había robado toda la energía de los dos legendarios, y ahora brillaba con todo el esplendor del Sol y la Luna. El ser bajó su orgullosa mirada prismática hacia mí, y como quien se deshace de la basura, éste lanzó otro ataque de luz. Cerré los ojos, consciente de que mi aura no haría nada para detener tal cantidad de poder… Pero no pasó nada. Los abrí de nuevo, y observé como Pikachu usaba todo el poder que poseía para crear una barrera de electricidad que estaba deteniendo a la luz. Sonreí, agradecido por todo lo que ese pequeño roedor hizo por mí; él iluminó mi vida. Entonces pasó… La luz superó la barrera eléctrica y engulló a Pikachu, apenas rozando mi cuerpo, y así, como si nada, la luz de su presencia se apagó.

Por más que miré hacia donde Pikachu se encontraba hace un momento, no pude dar con su paradero, no había nada que llorar, nada que lamentar; su existencia simplemente había cesado. Un fuerte dolor se adueñó de mi pecho, obligándome a buscar soporte en el frío suelo de cristal. Apoyando mi frente contra la superficie helada, intenté suprimir los torrentes de agonía que buscaban abandonar mi cuerpo; pero fue inútil. Un dolor como nunca había sentido me obligó a doblegarme. Estirando la espalda, sentí como una fuerza desconocida estaba intentando apoderarse de mí.

En mi cabeza empezaron a surgir imágenes de mi Pokémon, compañero y amigo. El día que lo conocí siendo un Pichu, cuando nos salvó a Serena y a mí. La ocasión que me hizo compañía la tarde que lloré hasta desmayarme, suplicándole a Arceus que mi madre me dejara en paz. La vez que el viejo Oak me entregó mi título de entrenador y pude tomarlo como mi Pokémon oficial. Cuando evolucionó para derrotar al Raichu del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion, demostrando que nuestros lazos de amistad eran mejores que años de cruel entrenamiento. Cuando me acompañó hasta la frontera ente Kanto y Johto, dispuesto a seguirme a donde fuera. Pikachu robó, atacó e hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudarme; él fue el único que se mantuvo siempre a mí lado, lo único de Kanto que podía apreciar. Y desapareció como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

–¿Ilusión? –Gruñí con voz gutural, retorciéndome; ya no quería seguir reviviendo todos esos recuerdos, era demasiado doloroso. "¿Ilusión?", esa palabra siguió repitiéndose en mi mente, mientras sufría por la tortura psicológica. "¿Qué es real y que no? ¿Por qué yo debo sufrir? ¿Acaso mi dolor no es real?". Conforme más lo pensaba, menos claro lo tenía… "¿Acaso el poder es real? ¿Mi poder es real o una ilusión? Poder… Nunca, obtuve todo el poder… ¿Era una ilusión? Tal vez el poder, mi poder, era una ilusión, era algo falso. Pero el dolor es real, muy real, y la causa de ello es ese monstruo de luz. Ese maldito es como todo el mundo, no le importa pisotearme y maltratarme, no le importa causarme dolor… El mundo debe pagar, el monstruo debe pagar… Debo regresarles todo el dolor que me causaron… ¡Me aseguraré de hacerlos sufrir, a todos…!".

La lucidez volvió a mí de a poco, el dolor comenzó a abandonar mi pecho, volvía a sentirme libre. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba convencido de lo que debía hacer. Cerrando mis ojos, me imaginé todo el dolor que sufrí como una expresión de mi aura; toda la negatividad de mi vida debía almacenarse en un solo punto de mi cuerpo. Sintiendo como una energía tóxica, similar a la de Archie, Maxie y Lusamine, surcaba por mis venas, supe que estaba logrando mi objetivo.

Luchando contra el brillo que expulsaba el monstruo, mis parpados se abrieron, permitiéndome observar el producto de mi convicción: una esfera negra, rodeada por rayos de aura, que se estaba formando en mi mano. Era la Aura Esfera más poderosa que vi nunca. Permitiendo que toda la energía de mi cuerpo se volviera inestable, sentí un poder como nunca antes surgir de mi interior, dañándome por dentro en el proceso; pero en ese momento eso no me importaba. Quería venganza, sin importar el precio que pagara por ella.

Necrozma rugió orgulloso, listo para acabar con su trabajo, y eso me causó aún más ira. El ser de luz, que ahora poseía alas refulgentes, alzo éstas hasta lo más alto, permitiendo que una esfera de luz blanca y roja se formara en medio. Mientras, yo permitía que todos los sentimientos de odio, furia, tristeza, dolor y todo lo referente a la negatividad, se condensaran en la energía que se acumulaba entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo dolía, me suplicaba que parara, pero eso no sucedería.

Finalmente, Necrozma dejó que la esfera de luz cayera en mi dirección; él no me consideraba una amenaza, y yo le demostraría porque eso era un error. Gritando, mientras lágrimas de sangre empapaban mis ojos, dejé que todo el odio que sentía abandonara mi cuerpo; la esfera se desprendió de mis manos y chocó contra la esfera de luz. Al principio el ataque de Necrozma pareció consumir el mío, pero pronto la materia oscura de mi esfera devoró la luz del legendario. Incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, Necrozma fue golpeado en el pecho por mi Aura Esfera, y entonces ésta explotó, liberando una especie de nebulosa negra.

El legendario chilló y gritó, su agonía era palpable; y eso me hizo sonreír a pesar de todo. El Pokémon ladrón de luz finalmente cayó al suelo, aun manteniendo su forma plena pese a recibir el total de mi aura; yo definitivamente era débil. Una vez estuve convencido de que Necrozma no se levantaría, fui incapaz de mantener mi cuerpo erguido por un segundo más, así que me desplomé sobre el cristal negro una última vez. En ese momento sentía que cada musculo de mi cuerpo había estallado, estaba indefenso. "Mierda… Serena me va a matar"; pensé, riendo con amargura.

Los ojos me pesaban, mi cuerpo no soportaría un segundo más en estado de consciencia, y estaba seguro de ese era el momento en que moriría. Pero antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo volví a escuchar; aquel misterioso cántico que me había perseguido desde que usé por primera vez mi aura. Busqué con la mirada su fuente, pero como siempre, ésta se hallaba dentro de mi mente. Y fue gracias a ese cántico, que mi cuerpo comenzó a estabilizarse y supe que viviría un día más; entonces agradecí en silencio a la desconocida fuente del cántico. Una vez más, sentí que la negrura me tomaba, pero esta ocasión para un largo y doloroso sueño.

Pero otra vez me vi interrumpido, esta vez por una luz brillante que apareció junto a mí. Temiendo que fuera Necrozma, usé toda mi voluntad para mirar hacia ese lado; pero no era un Pokémon, pues se trataba de un Ultraumbral. De éste salieron varios sujetos vistiendo un traje similar al de la Unidad Ultra, pero completamente negro, con el símbolo de una nave quemándose en medio del espacio; todos llevaban mega-aros.

Estas personas no voltearon a verme. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, sacó de su cinturón una Poké Ball morada, que me sonaba de algún lado, y se la lanzó a Necrozma. Para mi sorpresa, la extraña Poké Ball capturó al legendario sin problemas. Hecho esto, todos los sujetos regresaron por donde vinieron, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, el líder volteo hacía mí.

–Gracias por la ayuda, chico. –Dijo éste, con voz burlona.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Cuestioné, apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar cada palabra.

–El mundo es una nave ardiente que viaja a través del espacio, directo a su perdición; nosotros somos quienes deseamos salvarlo; Burning Starship. Y yo que tú no lo olvidaría, chico, por tu propio bien… –Y dicho eso, el maldito agente, de lo que alguna vez conocí como Burn Ship, desapareció tras el Ultraumbral. Y ahora sí, mi cuerpo alcanzó su límite y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la luz regresó a mí, el cuerpo me dolía como nunca en mi vida, sentía que me habían desarmado y vuelto a armar. Con los recuerdos de lo sucedido aún vividos, sentí una ola de dolor y melancolía recorrer mi cuerpo. "Pikachu…". Maldiciendo, me obligué a abrir los ojos, y a pesar de no estar acostumbrado al brillo del ambiente, pude vislumbrar que tenía todo el cuerpo vendado y Serena se encontraba al lado mío. Por lo que podía apreciar, estaba en una habitación del Paraíso Aether, por lo tanto… aún me encontraba en Alola. Una máquina a mi lado comenzó a parpadear y chillar, y rápidamente una enfermera comenzó a revisar las lecturas; esto atrajo la atención de mi novia.

–¡Mierda! –Gruñí, intentando levantarme de la cama. Serena rápidamente me detuvo, obligándome a recostarme; estaba por comenzar a sermonearme, cuando Gladio entró a la habitación, apresurado, con varios papeles en su mano.

–Me alegra saber que ya despertaste, Ash. Apenas me enteré vine lo más rápido que pude. –Debía de tener muy mala cara, pues el rubio tosió forzadamente y comenzó a leer los papales.

–Como era de esperarse, los problemas de energía de la plataforma se debían a los experimentos clandestinos de mi madre en… –Gladio se detuvo, percatándose de que con la mirada le estaba expresando que nada de eso me interesaba. –Hmm… Supongo que Brock puede hablarte de esto después… –El chico comenzó a revolver los papeles hasta que dio con el que buscaba. –Gracias a la colaboración de Wicke, descubrimos que mi madre estuvo colaborando todo este tiempo con ésta extraña organización llamada Burning Starship, ¿te suena?

–Sí, hasta hace poco solo eran un grupo anti-Pokémon, pero claramente son algo más grande que eso… –Respondí con voz rasposa.

–Bueno… Pues sí que lo son, pues ayudaron a financiar parte del proyecto de los Ultraumbrales. Al parecer su objetivo era llegar a la dimensión donde fuiste. Por lo que descubrimos, ella dio con ellos pues usó a un Ultraente llamado Poipole, con el que se encontró fortuitamente investigando en el Altar de la Luna. Al parecer ella buscaba información de una leyenda que hace referencia a un Ultraente conocido como el Refulgente. Al descubrir que la Unidad Ultra se refería a éste como Necrozma, informó a Burning Starship y envió al Team Skull para que distrajeran a la gente de esa dimensión en lo que llegaban ellos. El objetivo de Burning Starship era atrapar a ese Ultraente… Sobre sus razones… Parece ser que se obsesionó con la muerte de mi padre, o bueno, eso es lo que yo creía, pues resulta que él fue raptado por un UB-Symbiont; o Nihilego, que es como los llaman los de la Unidad Ultra. Cómo pasó de buscar a mi padre a lo que vimos hace... –Fue entonces que Gladio se detuvo, y yo sabía por qué.

–Dilo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –Insistí. Pero fue Serena, que ahora se hallaba de pie a mi lado, quien respondió.

–Una semana… Tu cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado y no podíamos regresar a Unova, así que te tratamos aquí. –Decidí restarle importancia a esto y le pedí a Gladio que prosiguiera.

–… El como mi madre terminó como lo que vimos en la dimensión de los Nihilegos, no lo sabemos aún, pero Wicke teoriza que se debe al veneno de estos. Al parecer mi madre estuvo en contacto con el que raptó a mi padre mientras él investigaba la ruptura del espacio, y su veneno hizo que ella perdiera la cordura poco a poco, como una droga que la hacía desear más. Igual es una teoría, así que no podemos afirmar nada… Bueno, ahora, con lo relacionado al Refulgente… ¿Ash, que pasó allá?

–¿Así que era eso? –Inquirí sarcásticamente. –Pues ese maldito nos jodió a todos, ¡eso pasó!

–Ash… Cuando Wicke marcó las coordenadas de esa dimensión y llegamos allá, todo estaba desolado… ¡Denio nunca apareció, en esa ciudad no había nadie con vida y todo estaba destruido! Eso no es explicación suficiente. –Insistió Gladio.

–¡Ya lo dije, maldita sea! ¡Necrozma, asesinó a Solgaleo y Lunala frente a nosotros, les robó el poder y luego nos mató! ¡Mató a Denio, mató a la Unidad Ultra y… ¡Mató a Pikachu! –Cuando terminé de hablar, estaba hiperventilando; me sentía molesto por tener que hablar de eso, por hablar de mi debilidad. Serena se acercó y me abrazó, buscando consolarme; al parecer ya sospechaban todo lo que dije, y no me sorprendía, las pruebas estaban a la vista. –Eso hijos de Ditto de Burning Starship atraparon a Necrozma y se fueron; y ten por seguro, los cazaré sin misericordia.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que lo dejes descansar, ya hablaran de todo eso después. –Serena básicamente echó a Gladio. Poco después la enfermera me dio un par de indicación y también se retiró. Tras esto, Serena dedicó la próxima hora a consolarme, pues una vez estuvimos solos, me di lujo de finalmente llorar a Pikachu. Ella me entregó su Poké Ball vacía, la Poké Ball que permanecería así por siempre, y fue entonces que le pedí que me dejara solo… Lo necesitaba. Ella, siendo comprensiva, aceptó sin molestarse. Entonces finalmente pude comenzar a procesar todo lo que pasó en Ultropolis.

–El poder… nunca logré alcanzarlo… Soy débil… Porque de nada me sirve el poder por sí mismo, si no tengo control. Eso es… necesito controlarlo todo, esa es la única forma de arreglar esta cruda realidad. –Susurré para mí mismo, viendo con dolor el fruto de mi debilidad: la Poké Ball vacía de mi mejor amigo.

Los próximos días pasaron con lenta amargura, y fue en ellos cuando finalmente pusimos sobre la mesa todo lo ocurrido. Con todo aclarado, una Lusamine aún en coma, una Lillie traumatizada, un Sun en rehabilitación, y Gladio como cabeza temporal de la compañía, finalmente abandonamos la región del dolor. Y ahora no era el único en sentir que Alola te podía llegar a quitar todo; el viaje estuvo cargado de silencios incómodos y melancolía. Era obvio que nos costaría mucho recuperarnos; tal vez para la mayoría pudo haber sido peor lo sucedido en Hoenn… Pero, para mí, Alola una vez más me lo había arrebatado todo, excepto por una cosa, una idea, un deseo que nació en mi interior. El deseo de controlar todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Continua en La Cruda Realidad - A Starship to Power… _


	38. ¡Aclaración!

**¡Aclaración!**

**Estos dos libros de La Cruda Realidad no son más que los arcos terminados del libro original, decidí publicarlos como dos libros aparte por cuestión de orden y bueno... porque se antojó jeje En fin, nada más quiero aclarar que los únicos cambios que tienen es en cuestión de arreglo de errores ortográficos, de redacción y formato, eso es todo. También remplacé los del libro original, así que no hace falta que migren ni nada por el estilo. La historia original va a seguir siendo actualizada como normalmente, solo que ahora con el tercer arco/libro, así que, si ya llegaron hasta la Luz del Fin., de La Cruda Realidad, a secas, pueden ignorar estos libros, ¡gracias!**


End file.
